Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: Uma aposta. Uma semana. Sem regras. Bella aposta que Edward após uma semana de algumas escapas sexuais não vai querer parar. Ele aposta o contrário. Atenção: Essa história contém temas adultos e palavras obscenas.
1. Nativa toda poderosa

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**BPOV**

Meu reflexo de vômito é único. Aprendi há alguns anos. Não importa quão profundo algo vá, eu podia me sufocar todos os dias com facilidade; sem complicações.

Rosalie gostava de chamar de meu 'melhor presente de uma Puta', um presente que eu sabia que ela estava louca de inveja.

Vadia.

E hoje, foi em pleno vôo.

Enquanto Emmett jogava sua cabeça pra trás e rosnava, a palma de sua mão bateu atrás da minha cabeça empurrando seu pênis mais fundo na minha garganta. Eu o deixei deslizar mais fundo, apreciando o calor dele junto com o cheiro do seu novo banco de couro no seu H3 preto*. Empurrei meu pé descalço contra o couro liso das portas para me angular diretamente em cima de seu pênis de animal. Em resposta, ele soltou um profundo gemido de sua garganta musculosa. Eu estive aqui muitas vezes antes e eu sabia o que estava vindo. E esse era Emmett.

.

Empurrei seu pênis latejante mais fundo enquanto ele começava a vir. Depois de tudo, esperma não era minha bebida favorita, e esse foi sempre um jeito mais eficiente de ir. Como previsto, enquanto eu empurrava pra baixo eu senti o líquido grosso e quente espirrar pra baixo da minha garganta. Contei até três, empurrei pra baixo delicadamente, e lentamente lambi meu caminho de volta para sua ponta.

Muito fácil. E esse era apenas meu primeiro dia de volta para a Escola de Forks.

Sentei de volta no meu assento, para que pudesse observar o sorriso preguiçoso ramificar em seu rosto enquanto ele curtia sua breve altura. Emmett era tão previsível.

Fazer sexo oral no quarto período? Essa era apenas a previsível Bella Swan.

"Merda Bells, isso foi como sempre, maravilhoso. Eu senti sua falta."

Ele realmente não falou até que soltou um profundo suspiro. Emmett lentamente soltou sua mão na parte de dentro da minha perna e começou a trabalhar seus dedos grossos por cima da minha saia, um sorriso maroto lentamente se espalhando por todo seu rosto.

Gargalhei e joguei sua mão de volta pra ele como se sua mão fosse algo que iria me infectar. Ele me atingiu com aquela expressão de garoto atleta e idiota que era perfeito pra Emmett.

Eu zombei dele de volta.

"Você não quer um pequeno pagamento do mestre?" ele perguntou, sacudindo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Sorri pra ele, puxando o espelho do passageiro para olhar meu reflexo.

"O almoço é em dez minutos. E você demora demais pra me estimular, Em."

Ele bufou alto, balançando a cabeça para esconder a vergonha que estava estampada em suas novas bochechas rosas e brilhantes.

Rolei meus olhos pra ele enquanto balançava meu longo, cabelo escuro com meus dedos, deixando cair em cascata nas minhas costas. Estava ficando bem longo agora e eu amava como podia jogá-lo enquanto fazia sexo oral. Era um acessório perfeito.

Emmett ainda estava com beicinho então eu joguei um osso pra ele. "Não se preocupe, Em, sempre existe depois da escola."

Ele me deu um sorriso matador, todos os dentes perfeitos, lábios carnudos e linha da mandíbula forte. Era a principal razão por que Emmett era da Elite de Forks e praticamente presidente da Escola de Forks 'o mais foda'. Era sempre a mesma caminhada pelos corredores da escola com ele, praticamente todas as meninas (e até mesmo alguns caras cautelosos) cada facção de cada ano tentava conseguir a atenção do famoso Emmett McCarty do McCarty Country Clube, o McCarty Sports Bar e é claro a Fábrica de Cerveja McCarty de Forks. Emmett era parte de uma das famílias mais ricas de Forks, capitão da equipe de futebol e luta livre e tinha um corpo que você queria agarrar com os dentes. Mas ele era tão idiota quanto foda no típico estilo atleta, o tipo de cara que sempre é dirigido por seu pênis. Contudo para mim, acho que isso o faz somente mais maravilhoso.

"Você é realmente a melhor, Bells."

Ele se inclinou, supostamente pra me dar um beijo, mas eu levantei minha mão rapidamente, segurando seu rosto no processo. Ri com o olhar de rejeição que banhou seus olhos azuis claros enquanto eu expelia firmemente seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Eu disse a você, Em, sem tempo." Rapidamente olhei o estacionamento. Ele tinha escolhido um bom lugar e me perguntei se tinha algo a ver com sua paranóia de Rosalie descobrir sobre nossas nada-discretas escapas sexuais. Mal sabia que sua supervalorizada namorada estava provavelmente recebendo um excelente sexo oral do nosso bom amigo Jasper Whitlock nesse mesmo momento.

Dei a Emmett meu melhor sorriso travesso enquanto pulava se seu _Hummer_ preto e batia a porta. Esse não era exatamente o tipo de encontro que eu tinha planejado pra nós, no entanto, assim que entrei em seu novo _Brand_ de 60 mil dólares apenas reavivou a puta em mim. Sorri enquanto percebi que era provavelmente a razão pra Emmett ter comprado em primeiro lugar. O perfeito _Hummer _para Sexo Oral.

Eu não nasci em dinheiro; minha mãe que casou com ele. Meu pai Charlie nos deixou quando eu tinha dez anos, contudo não o ocorreu me dizer o porquê. Eu tinha toda certeza que tinha algo a ver com a amizade de Renée com Jack Daniels e o fato de que ela se queixava sobre tudo com ele repetidamente. Renée era uma oficial sangue azul de Forks, mas ela foi deserdada quando me deixou com Charlie, um policial regular que ganhava uma ninharia em comparação com o que ela estava acostumada. Então ela dizia a Charlie regularmente que odiava nossa pequena casa em La Push e o fato de ela ter que trabalhar. Através dos anos a ambiciosa Forks estava tão perto que ela podia sentir o cheiro. No momento em que ela conheceu meu padrasto Phill, ela sabia que teria uma vida fácil. Phill era um agente de esportes que passava a maior parte de sua vida viajando pelo mundo procurando por clientes. Renée parecia estar muito feliz com o arranjo já que significava que ela podia jogar puma com o resto das esposas de Forks enquanto ele estava ausente.

Lembrei de me sentir muito inadequada na primeira vez que entramos na nossa Mansão que ficava no meio da floresta espessa de Forks. Renée estava tão feliz que celebrou nos levando pra jantar no McCarty Clube. Ela estava tão extasiada por ser aceita por suas velhas amigas que celebrou bebendo uma garrafa inteira de vodka com sua velha amiga Amy Brandon. Fazendo com que eu conhecesse Alice, forjando uma amizade e dizendo adeus à Bella Swan: La Push Baby. Olá, Bella Swan: Elite de Forks.

Fiz meu caminho para a turma enquanto a campainha tocava. Ergui a cabeça enquanto a piscina de pessoas começou a passar apressadamente em volta de mim, todos eles cuidadosos em não bater em mim. Eu era Bella Swan, afinal.

Ouvi o rápido ritmo de saltos atrás de mim.

"Ah meu Deus, Bella Swan, você é uma vadia barata!" Alice correu atrás de mim e apertou minha bunda enquanto ria.

"O que aconteceu com você e os caras idiotas com carros grandes?" ela perguntou caminhando ao meu lado.

"Ah, eu só não consigo evitar." Sorri, "Todo aquele grande metal, como pode não ser excitante?"

Alice era meu braço direito. Minha melhor amiga e na verdade a única pessoa que me entendia ou sempre me conheceu realmente. Não que eu tivesse certeza que havia algo pra entender. Estávamos sempre lá uma pra outra desde o começo e fazíamos tudo juntas. Quando Alice furou as orelhas com onze anos, eu furei as minhas também. Com doze anos, quando eu tive meu primeiro beijo com Emmett, ele apenas teve que virar sua cabeça para beijar Alice no momento seguinte. Quando fiquei bêbada por culpa da vodka pela primeira vez quando tinha quatorze anos, Alice foi quem sofreu comigo na porcelana no outro dia. E sempre que nossas mães ficavam muito bêbadas para decifrar o banheiro das mulheres no Clube Country nós sempre contávamos uma com a outra para ajudar a discretamente limpar a bagunça. Você certamente cresce uma ótima amizade com base na compreensão. Eu nunca trairia Alice; ela era como uma irmã pra mim.

"Sim, eu sei, você sempre quer ser a primeira a fazer sexo oral em um carro novo – sua grande vadia!"

Ela riu seu riso estridente novamente enquanto jogava os cabelos escuros pra trás dos ombros.

Ela tinha tido cabelos longos chocolate durante o verão, uma mudança para sua usual aparência, espetado e curto. Ela tinha me ligado do salão quando estava em Nova York pra me contar. E embora eu inicialmente tenha protestado ela logo me disse, e cito; 'A fada parece tão 2008'. Ela estava fantástica de qualquer forma; seus traços pequenos e perfeitos se enquadravam perfeitamente.

"Você algum dia vai parar de dividir essa merda com Rosalie?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso de entendimento.

Cerrei meus olhos pra ela rapidamente na defesa.

Rosalie tinha fodido meu primeiro namorado James há dois anos. Fiquei arrasada quando ele me disse com um maldito sorriso no rosto, mas eu continuei com ele e decidi abraçar Rose como uma de minhas melhores amigas. Mantenha seus amigos perto e seus inimigos mais perto, certo? Então eu tinha a consciência limpa toda vez que fodia com seu precioso Emmett. Além disso, ela não era fiel a ele mesmo. Ninguém nunca era fiel a ninguém em Forks.

"Alice; não é sobre isso, é Emmett McCarty, seu pau corpulento e seu novo, H3."

"Certo, claro, certo," ela disse enquanto fez uma pausa para ajustar suas meias. Alice era a única menina que eu sabia que ainda vestia cinta-liga e meia calça. Não pude evitar perceber uns garotos ficarem boquiabertos enquanto viam um flash de sua bunda perfeita e pequena por baixo de sua mini saia. Alice Brandon – sempre a provocadora.

"Enfim, o que você tem feito durante toda a manhã?" perguntei enquanto continuávamos nosso caminho para o refeitório.

"Bah, nada tão divertido quanto você. Estava me envolvendo com o Cullen." Ela deu de ombros.

"Ainda tentando achar o caminho para a calça do pai dele?" perguntei intencionalmente.

Ela parou e abanou o rosto com a mão.

"Bella, aquele cara é o homem mais fudidamente sexy vivo. Juro que vou aparecer com um falso problema de depressão vaginal apenas para que eu consiga que ele toque minha buceta!"

"Ele é velho!" bufei.

"Ele é experiente!" Ela sorriu de volta. "E vou te dizer, esse é o meu ano e do Doutor Cullen."

Balancei minha cabeça com um leve desgosto. Mas eu tinha que admitir, se eu fosse transar com um dos pais de Forks seria com o lindo Carlisle Cullen.

"Você vai ser pega por Carlisle e Edward, posso ver isso!" Sorri.

"Ah Deus, não. Você está me excitando!" ela gritou enquanto caminhava até mim, sorrindo.

Edward Cullen era outro dos apontados caras de Forks que você precisava transar. E eu tinha certeza que eu o tive durante a orgia de fim do ano semestre passado. Foi a noite que Alice e eu decidimos acrescentar Jasper e detonar seja lá o que for, pílula parecia legal. Acordei na cama do Cullen com nada mais que uma camiseta masculina e um chapéu de montaria. Não tinha idéia sobre como cheguei lá, contudo presumi que Edward tinha aproveitado. O inútil tinha me pego por um final de semana em Seattle me deixando com nada mais que uma nota com o número de sua lavanderia escrito nele. Desde então nosso relacionamento tem dificilmente sido amável, na verdade Cullen parecia fazer seu melhor pra fingir que eu não existia. Como se eu me preocupasse com essa merda de alguma forma; rapidamente aprendi que Edward Cullen era muito arrogante, muito rico e muito imbecil pro meu gosto.

Fizemos nosso caminho para nossa mesa de sempre no almoço, desde que o prédio inteiro tinha sido doado pelo pai de Alice, era lógico que tínhamos a melhor mesa; a redonda bem no meio da sala perfeita para observar e ser observada.

Joguei minha bolsa na mesa e fiz meu caminho para a fila do almoço. (O que, você acha que Alice é magra daquele jeito comento hambúrgueres o dia todo? Fala sério!) Percebi que alguns alunos desviavam suas cabeças pra longe de mim, enquanto alguns outros caras davam seu melhor sorriso pra mim. Eu os ignorei, meu estômago chamando por alguma outra coisa além do suco de Emmett, e eu empurrei a fila para pegar um hambúrguer pra mim e uma maçã pra Alice.

Quando voltei pra mesa zombei e coloquei a maçã na frente dela, lançando um olhar compreensivo. Alice apertou os lábios e jogou a maçã pra cima, jogando entre suas mãos. Ela deu uma pequena mordida e me deu um sorriso sarcástico. Mostrei a língua pra ela e dei uma mordida enorme no meu hambúrguer.

"Cuidado!" Ouvi uma familiar voz traiçoeira do outro lado do refeitório.

Era Rosalie, assustando a merda dos novos alunos. Os coitados precisavam saber que você não cruza o caminho de Rosalie Hale quando ela estava no seu momento Beyonce 'Olhe pra mim' atravessando o refeitório. Eu podia dizer pelo brilho nas bochechas coradas de Rosalie que ela realmente tinha gasto o quarto período com Jasper.

Ela estava vestida com sua própria versão de um uniforme respeitável de Forks. Claro, ela tinha o blazer azul, mas era só isso. Sua gravata era preta e solta no pescoço, as pontas levemente suspensas entre seu corpo atrevido e pra fora de sua camisa azul e branca desabotoada. Sua mini saia azul marinho era propositadamente muito pequena mal cobrindo as bochechas de sua bunda. E suas longas pernas morenas estavam acentuadas com sua usual meia alta branca. Rosalie faria Britney Spears corar.

"Hey vadias!" ela sorriu enquanto lentamente estacionou seu traseiro na cadeira de sempre, aquela em que ela podia ver os alunos de Forks em seu lazer. Rose era como a Rainha de Copas e Forks era seu palácio. Não se enganem, a menina era impressionante em grupo. Na verdade, Alice e eu provavelmente tivemos o melhor feriado no México com ela verão passado. Quando nós três estávamos juntas, nada passava. Fomos convidadas pra cada festa. Éramos invejadas por todo o corpo estudantil. Nós transávamos com quem gostávamos e normalmente partíamos. Era bom ser como nós.

"Manhã movimentada?" Alice perguntou com sorriso falsificado de contemplação no rosto.

Rosalie gemeu e jogou a cabeça pra trás. "Eu senti falta de Jasper durante o feriado. É o sotaque Texano, eu realmente acho que é. Alguma coisa sobre como ele usa a sua língua de modo diferente.

Balancei a cabeça em acordo. Jasper tinha se mudado pra Forks há dois anos, causando um reboliço em nossas calcinhas. Ele era um ótimo garoto; engraçado, inteligente e simplesmente fantástico na foda. Ele também tinha as melhores conexões para as melhores merdas na cidade, então ele era nosso principal fornecedor. Ele começou sua popularidade como se não se importasse com isso, e isso era muito excitante. Rosalie e eu tínhamos competido por quem ia se deitar com ele primeiro. Eu ganhei é claro, simplesmente porque não me incomodo com o tipo de flerte de merda que Rosalie gosta de puxar. Eu disse pra ele honestamente, e estávamos fudendo na frente do seu AC Cobra prata* antes do pôr do sol.

.com/wp-content/uploads/ac_cobra_venom_v8_

Jasper era o único cara que eu sabia que eu podia transar e ter uma real conversa. Nós éramos bons amigos por conta de um amor mútuo por música Britânica e maconha selecionada. Mas na grande tradição 'homens e mulheres não podem ser amigos' nós inevitavelmente caímos na cama muitas vezes (ou no banco traseiro do meu Vantage Roadster*). Jazz era sempre mais ou menos o prazer oral e então o apelidaram de Mr. Buceta. Meu clitóris sempre começava a pulsar nas minhas calças toda vez que eu o observava lamber seus dedos lentamente depois que ele dividia uma cesta de KFC*. Jazz e eu também éramos ótimos amigos por nossa compreensão dos benefícios do 69. Olho por olho. Dente por dente. Ele era um bom amigo.

.org/auto/Aston%20Martin/Aston_Martin_V8_Vantage_Roadster_

KFC – Rede de restaurantes de comida rápida que explora uma antiga receita de frango frito.

Rosalie suspirou novamente enquanto tirava seu gloss de sua bolsa Dior. "Aquele cara é o Deus do sexo oral. Juro ninguém em Mônaco consegue me fazer vir severamente daquele jeito."

"Achei que você estava em Paris?" Alice perguntou enquanto dava uma pequena mordida em sua maçã.

"Eu estava, fiquei entediada. Ai fui pra Mônaco que é de onde eu vim agora," Rosalie respondeu com um empurrão satisfeito no cabelo.

Bufei e dei outra mordida em meu hambúrguer. Rose era uma aspirante a 'Gossip Girl'.

"Como foi Nova York?" Rose perguntou a Alice, que ainda estava mastigando a mesma mordida.

"Legal," ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

Levantei minha sobrancelha pra ela.

Ela não tinha explodido em meia hora de discussão sobre como sua semana de moda foi o destaque na sua vida? Alice respirava por roupas e ela sempre fazia questão de ir ao _Fashion Week_ de Nova York antes de cada ano escolar. Ao invés disso, de repente, ela achou sua maçã ridiculamente interessante.

"E Belly, onde você foi?" Rosalie perguntou com um sorriso. Eu sabia que ela não se importava com meu feriado; ela apenas queria ver quem ela conhecia na cidade então ela poderia ter todos os detalhes que você não queria que ninguém soubesse.

"Miami," eu disse com a boca cheia de hambúrguer.

Renée amava Miami; ela amava o calor; amava os homens e amava as bebidas. Eu odiava isso porque era um de seus falsos fabulosos feriados em família com Phill que eu era obrigada a ir todo ano. Então como previsto passei a maior parte do tempo aprendendo alguns jogos de bebidas e jogando alto o salame com todas as garotas do time de vôlei que eu tive sorte o bastante de fazer amizade cedo em nossa estadia.

"Que retrospectiva de vocês," Rose sorriu.

Rolei meus olhos pra Alice e mordi meu hambúrguer novamente.

"Ah estou apenas exausta; Jasper realmente me mata!"

Ela se inclinou na cadeira, recruzando suas pernas.

Rose parou enquanto seus olhos corriam entre Alice e Eu. "E vocês duas? Belly, você está parecendo convenientemente relaxada essa manhã. Sendo acariciada pelo Newton? Ah não espera, você ainda não está bêbada."

Ignorei a observação de Rosalie.

Sim, talvez eu tenha sido conhecida por cair na cama de Mike Newton na ocasião. Ele era como chiclete, sempre voltando por mais não importa que eu o tratasse como merda. A confiabilidade era muito cara quando se tratava de sexo casual.

"Na verdade, estava distraindo o seu precioso Emmett."

Alice ergueu a sobrancelha pra mim imediatamente.

"Ah sério?" Rose disse, pegando uma fritura do meu prato.

"Sim, tivemos uma análise oral realmente dura. Mas ele veio através da minha ajuda." Dei uma olhada em Alice que parecia que ia engasgar com sua maçã.

Rose respondeu com um 'Mm... hmm' e tirou seu gloss Pink pra começar a reaplicar em seus lábios. Nada como distrair Rosalie como Rosalie.

Houve uma leve perturbação a nossa volta, e percebi que era o som de duzentos estudantes mentalmente trancando a imagem de Emmett, Jasper e Edward para seu banco de memória. Eles caminhavam lentamente, obviamente saboreando seus próprios momentos boy band*. O sorriso manhoso de Emmett estava apenas dizendo o que ele vestiria em uma camiseta 'Vou te fuder na próxima semana'. Jasper era um pouco mais sutil; seus olhos evitavam todos os lugares menos nossa mesa, um pequeno sorriso ramificou seu rosto conforme ele chegava mais perto. Percebi que seu cabelo estava um pouco mais curto fazendo-o ficar ainda mais lindo que o normal.

Boy band – grupo de homens que cantam e dançam música pop.

E então lá estava Edward Cullen.

Porra, ele estava lindo e é claro que ele sabia disso. Ele deve ter malhado durante o verão já que seus braços pareciam um pouco mais musculosos e seu peito parecia mais amplo através de sua camiseta branca. Seu cabelo bronze estava maior, apontando em todos os ângulos e dando-lhe aquela perfeita aparência pós-sexo. E até seu rosto estava com o seu normal humor depreciativo, a barba de três dias em seu rosto estava implorando pra ser lambida.

Seus olhos verdes de repente dispararam para o meu e eu estava surpresa, pois não sabia o que fazer.

Eu sorria pra ele?

Eu dei um claro flash de 'Vamos transar' pra ele como eu sempre fazia quando os caras eram bons demais pro meu gosto?

Eu estava ainda mais surpresa de sentir meu clitóris zumbir com a conexão entre nós. Talvez ele tenha crescido e parou de ser um arrogante sem alma.

Como se ele tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos, o Cullen de repente jogou pra mim um daqueles seus olhares 'Eu sou muito melhor que você'. Ele olhou pra longe rapidamente e empurrou seus dedos severamente nos cabelos, suspirando como se o mundo inteiro não fosse divertido o suficiente pra ele. Corri meus olhos de volta pra mesa e mordi meu lábio. Me senti muito estúpida por pensar que ele teria tido um total transplante de personalidade.

Cullen burro, inútil e filho da puta. Quem diabos ele pensa que é?

"E ai menina?" Emmett puxou Rosalie pra ele enquanto eles dois realizavam o primeiro ato de 'Somos bonitos, gostosos, agora nos observe comprovar'. Era realmente repugnante observá-los se esfregando um no outro no meio do refeitório, dos corredores da escola e nas salas de aula. Todo 'Olá' era como se fosse uma indicação para o prêmio de melhor beijo da MTV. Tive que desviar meu olhar enquanto Emmett agarrou a bunda de Rose com sua mão enorme e gemeu.

Para a maioria dos estudantes eles eram o casal de ouro de Forks, o Rei e Rainha da escola que estavam juntos desde o primeiro ano (Graças a Rosalie causando um orgasmo nele no primeiro dia, certo?) Mas para os seletos como nós, sabíamos que eles se pareciam com pôneis que ficaram felizes em fuder você se você fosse digno.

Isso é apenas como todos somos; não fazer isso seria uma farsa.

Emmett tinha um apetite sexual insaciável e literalmente caçava meninas. Não que ele precisasse já que elas pareciam espancar sua porta então elas poderiam pegá-lo. Eu tinha certeza que ele amava Rosalie de seu próprio jeito, e ela também, mas Emmett adorava ser Emmett e tudo que vinha com isso. Isso incluía chupadas, sexo, tripla estimulação e gastar todo o dinheiro de sua herança com carros enormes e vadias.

Sua preciosa Rose nunca poderia recusar uma competição, um bad boy ou um atleta. Então ela nunca negava, nunca. Mas Rose era a mestre dos disfarces para seus pais, professores e toda Forks agarrada em volta de sua unha bem cuidada. Ela era presidente de classe, chefe das líderes de torcida, líder da equipe de debate e chefe do Conselho Estudantil. Claro, ela tinha transado com todos em cada cargo, e sua legião de admiradores fazia tudo por ela. Parecia que quanto mais vadia ela fosse, mais as pessoas caiam sobre si mesmas para agradá-la. E Rosalie adorava ser agradada.

Minha Alice era um foguete com uma parcialidade perigosa por homens velhos. Ela era um pouco mais reservada que eu quando atingia o orgasmo; para Alice a emoção era ver quão longe você consegue ir antes de deixar um cara louco. Alice também sempre dizia que seu melhor amigo era seu vibrador* e que ela nunca precisava de um homem para lhe dar prazer. Eu disse pra ela que ela precisava calar a porra da boca e se sentar na cara de Jasper.

.uk/CatalogueImages/PlatinumPlus_

Cullen era mais como um mito; ele se mudou pra Forks no final do semestre passado com uma reputação tão notória que a escola cochichava sobre ele dois meses antes de ele realmente chegar. Era uma escolha natural que Cullen iria acabar andando com Emmett e Jazz. Eu sabia que ele era foda, eu sei que ele transou com Rosalie (ela disse que ele definitivamente valia a pena pela sua calcinha de 120 dólares que ele arrancou de sua bunda) e eu tinha certeza que ele transou comigo (como diabos eu teria uma conversa com o bastardo orgulhoso). Mas não ouvi muito mais. Eu odiava admitir que apenas o deixava mais atraente.

E então tinha eu; minha reputação estava um pouco nublada com um monte de sujeira. E a maioria era verdade. Eu decidi dizer 'foda-se' para a moral e começar a viver pelo código 'todo mundo faz isso, por que não posso?'

Tinha perdido minha virgindade com meu primeiro namorado James quando tinha quatorze anos. Foi um pouco controverso considerando que eu era caloura e ele veterano, mas ninguém ousava contestar com James. Se você não transasse com James ele inevitavelmente fuderia com você. E eu aprendi minha lição; eu sempre me considerei mais forte e melhor por isso. James me ensinou a melhor lição – nunca misturar sexo com amor porque você sempre terá seu coração arrancado de seu peito. Era uma clara lição e foi a que eu exemplifiquei causado problemas nas pessoas casadas de Forks.

Foda-se: essa era a norma. Todo mundo fazia isso, mas apenas nunca falávamos sobre isso para as massas e em alguns casos nem uns pros outros.

O beijo de Emmett e Rosalie finalmente terminou e eles decidiram se sentar lado a lado. Rosalie de inclinou no peito duro de Emmett enquanto ele casualmente colocava seus braços nos ombros dela. Percebi que piscou para uma menina de cabelos escuros que passou por ele que praticamente explodiu em gargalhadas histéricas de reconhecimento.

"Como estão as coisas meninas, primeiro dia alunos do último ano é tudo que vocês esperavam e mais?" Jasper perguntou enquanto se estabeleceu entre eu e Alice.

"É a maior emoção da minha vida. Quase fiz xixi na calcinha," eu disse secamente.

Jasper abafou o riso enquanto pegava uma batata do meu prato e empurrava entre seus lábios com um sorriso. O Cullen sentou diante de mim e estava ocupado pensando em alguma coisa. Provavelmente seu cabelo.

"Vocês estão prontos pra hoje a noite meninos?" Rosalie perguntou enquanto endireitava-se, empurrando o peito pra fora enquanto falava. Ela estava muito orgulhosa dos peitos que conseguiu.

"Sim, vamos arrebentar! Vamos convidar alguns calouros!" Emmett pulou de sua cadeira em animação como um menino na manhã de Natal.

Todo novo semestre começava do mesmo jeito, com uma semana de desordem e encontros movidos a álcool para nos aliviar de nossa rotina de volta a escola. Era tão aceito, até o Sr. Stanley, diretor da escola, não voltava para o campus até depois da primeira semana do novo semestre.

"Nãooo! Nada de calouros, Emmett, me recuso a isso!" Rosalie bateu no braço de Emmett com o dorso da mão. "Eles só vão vomitar por toda parte e eu não quero ser incomodada como babá."

Emmett abaixou a cabeça e puxou seu melhor bico de criança enquanto a puxava pra seus braços em um abraço de urso. Rose imediatamente sorriu enquanto ele a chacoalhava e passava o nariz por sua orelha.

"Vai baby, Cullen e Jazz começaram arar suas novas terras em Forks. Jazz, está dentro?" Emmett perguntou, sacudindo as sobrancelhas pra Jasper.

Jasper se estendeu preguiçosamente na cadeira enquanto pressionava os lábios em pensamento, "Eu não diria que não. Talvez eu possa levar alguns de meus colaboradores mais próximos, Rose?"

Rose sorriu instantaneamente. Ela adorava gente nova, e ela amava os colaboradores próximos de Jasper porque eles levariam todas as bebidas e drogas que sua reunião precisaria.

"Claro, quanto mais melhor," ela deu de ombros.

Como Rosalie e Emmett argumentaram a possibilidade de calouros aparecerem na festa, Alice e Jasper fizeram seu caminho para o resto do refeitório, provavelmente vendo a possibilidade de um recepcionista para a noite. Isso me deixou com Cullen.

Ótimo.

"Bom verão?" perguntei, tentando soar tão educada quanto podia, mas nem eu mesma conseguia ignorar o grosseiro sarcasmo na minha voz.

"Amável," ele murmurou sem fazer contato visual comigo. Em vez disso, ele olhou pelo refeitório. Eu não conseguia distinguir quem ou o que ele estava olhando ou até mesmo se ele estava olhando pra alguma coisa.

Caralho. Quem usa uma palavra pra terminar e começar uma frase? Eu não ia ceder facilmente. Cullen _IA_ me dar sua atenção.

"Ansiando por essa noite?" perguntei, inclinando-me pra ele completamente ciente que minha camisa da escola estava aberta o suficiente pra mostrar um pouco do meu segmento. (Obrigada Deus por sutiãs com enchimento).

Ele suspirou e sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos tortos que Alice disse que recebe de seu pai. Eu tinha que admitir, seria muito adorável se não fosse totalmente previsível.

"O mesmo de sempre né? Você não está cansada de toda essa merda ainda, Swan?" ele perguntou, olhando pra mim. Fiquei impressionada com seus olhos verdes que eram muito mais claros na lâmpada fluorescente da lanchonete.

"Eu pego o que posso ter," respondi, mais lento do que gostaria.

"Todos nós não pegamos?" ele perguntou, expirando e sentando em sua cadeira, seus olhos ainda nos meus.

Não entendi.

Estávamos flertando? Eu era boa em flertar, mas eu não acho que o olhar confuso que ele tinha em seu rosto era de flerte.

Maldito seja.

Continuei.

"Bem, eu tenho uma necessidade terrível de relaxar. Eu tive um verão de merda." Essa era a linha perfeita; eu dei a ele a oportunidade de participar, comentar ou na verdade começar realmente uma boa conversa e deixar de ser um irritante.

Seus olhos saíram dos meus enquanto ele levantou e fez sinal pra Jasper. Ele tirou seus Camels* do seu bolso superior e colocou um atrás da orelha enquanto se inclinou na minha direção.

.

"Bem, merdas acontecem, Swan."

Ele girou nos calcanhares e saiu do refeitório, Jasper vagueando atrás dele.

Filho da puta.

Alice suspirou quando caiu no seu lugar. "Podemos cair fora? Estou entediada e quero uma roupa nova pra essa noite."

"Você leu minha mente. Estou cansada disso," murmurei, empurrando minha metade do hambúrguer para o centro da mesa. Claro, compras com Alice era como algum jogo de velocidade, mas ela era boa nisso. Eu nem precisei pensar; em dez minutos dentro da primeira loja eu teria minha nova roupa para essa noite.

"Vejo você a noite, Rose, mal posso esperar!" Alice sorriu docemente enquanto jogou sua maçã metade comida no lixo.

Emmett e Rose estavam se esfregando novamente. Quando ele se levantou ela se separou rapidamente com um som alto de beijo.

"Ah gente, vejo vocês a noite, e é a festa do vermelho então se vistam apropriadamente!" ela deu um sorriso de Miss América e cavou sua bolsa atrás de seu gloss labial. Emmett se inclinou pra trás e piscou pra mim.

Fiz uma cara cansada pra ele, o que o fez seu sorriso se alargar, contudo eu não entendi o porque.

"Tanto faz," murmurei enquanto começava a sair do refeitório "Até gente."

Quando chegamos no corredor principal da escola comecei a procurar na minha bolsa pelo meu cigarro que de repente eu precisava muito.

"O que é essa porra de festa do vermelho? Estamos celebrando que ela está menstruada e ela não pode fuder com ninguém?" falei.

"Nossa! Jesus B, você realmente precisa trocar seu óleo," Alice respondeu, agarrando minha bolsa de mim e apresentando um cigarro com uma tacada só de suas mãos pequenas.

"Desculpa, eu estou apenas fudidamente frustrada," Admiti enquanto agradecidamente pegava o cigarro dela.

"Bem, transe com um atleta malandro e você ficará insatisfeita! Tenho certeza que haverá muita carne fresca pra você essa noite. Coloquei no meu _twitter_. Tenho certeza que Rose não vai se importar se minha lista inteira de seguidores for essa noite."

Ela sorriu pra mim, claramente satisfeita consigo mesma.

"Ah, você é uma grande vadia. Eu amo você!" Sorri enquanto acendia meu cigarro, tragando lentamente, saboreando o formigamento que veio com ele. Ah, doce nicotina.

Alice começou a balbuciar sobre um vestido que ela viu em uma loja que ela achou que ficaria ótimo em mim. Eu apenas sugava o cigarro e acenava em acordo como eu sempre fazia quando ela se virava para o lado da moda. Ela continuou até chegarmos ao seu carro, que apitou duas vezes quando nos aproximamos dele. Era um carro sexy e perfeitamente Alice. Um _custom TVR Sagaris_ lilás. Ela também tinha um verde e um amarelo para que ela se sentisse completa com sua roupa do dia. Bem, por que não?

Enquanto nos afastamos localizei o Cullen encostado ao lado do ginásio de esportes com um cigarro pendurado na boca. Seus olhos pareciam fechados e sua perna estava dobrada com o pé apoiado na parede. Ele quase parecia que estava com dor enquanto ele exalava seu cigarro, como se doesse respirar e ser Edward Foda Cullen. O olhar desinteressado usual em seu rosto só o fazia ficar ainda mais sexy.

Para meu real aborrecimento Cullen me viu olhando. Eu queria pular do carro e o empurrar contra a parede pelo pescoço quando eu o vi rir e rolar seus olhos pra mim.

Quem diabos esse inútil achava que era?

Mentalmente enchi meus pensamentos com coisas fudidas que eu podia fazer com ele para ele perceber com quem exatamente estava lidando. Filho da puta do pau do Cullen precisava aprender algum respeito e perceber que a única garota que você não fodia na escola de Forks era Bella Swan.

* * *

**N/T:** _Oii pessoas, essa é minha nova tradução, amei muito essa fic mas só vou poder continuá-la dia _**24.07**, _até porque tenho outras fics na frente pra terminar, então resolvi postar esse primeiro capítulo para dar um gostinho pra vocês, ela tem capítulos enormes, muita gíria e palavras difíceis então tem que ser traduzido com calma e se eu mandar mais fic minha Beta linda me mata, então vamos deixar reviews com suas opniões e comentários!_

_Todos os * que não possuem explicação logo após o paráfgrafo, estão com as imagens no meu perfil._

Irenuda: _Especial pra você esse post, antes que você mandasse sequestrar meu pc._

Lou: _Minha Beta linda, muito obrigada por ficar betando até as 5 da manhã. (Meninas agradeçam ela.)_


	2. Bastardo

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**EPOV**

Enquanto observava Bella Swan dar o seu melhor para jogar seus olhares perversos pra mim, não pude evitar abafar o riso. Menina típica de Forks.

Ela era apenas outra vadiazinha-rica e mimada que queria dominar o mundo. Fazendo seu caminho pelos múltiplos atletas e pirocas abundantes em Forks; todos com complexos de deuses, todos com problemas de drogas, todos com um futuro digno de merda.

Eu estava fudidamente desgostoso.

Antes de mudarmos pra cá, meu pai tinha me dito sobre as meninas de Forks. Cada uma era uma faminta puma em treinamento, cada uma procurava por seu vale refeição para uma boa vida, cada uma com menos senso de moralidade do que a outra. E essa era toda a razão de porque Carlisle escolheu que nos mudássemos pra cá no meu último ano.

Naturalmente, Carlisle me disse para curtir meu último ano na escola, especialmente considerando que a maioria das garotas nunca deixariam o conforto de Forks. Isso significava que eu podia foder quem eu quisesse, sabendo que minha reputação estaria protegida assim que eu entrasse na escola de medicina. Carlisle disse que Forks seria o lugar perfeito pra eu liberar a pressão antes de realmente começar em Harvard.

Carlisle era meu ídolo; eu não podia negar. Ele era o melhor cara que eu conhecia, e realmente, ele era meu amigo. E é ótimo ser melhor amigo do seu pai, especialmente quando seu pai tinha as melhores visões de sexo e relacionamento. Carlisle não acreditava em casamento. Inferno, ele nem sequer acredita em monogamia, pelo menos não mais. E melhor que isso; o cara nem parecia ter trinta anos.

A morte de minha mãe o fez seguir uma nova filosofia. Era uma filosofia que estava baseada em torno do prazer. Então na minha adolescência, nossa casa estava sempre ocupada. Muitas festas, muito dinheiro e muitas mulheres bonitas. Eu tive a sorte de abraçar esse estilo de vida muito cedo. Quantos caras podem dizer que perderam sua virgindade com uma modelo da Sports Illustrated***** quando tinham treze anos?

_***** Sports Illustrated - Revista americana semanal dedicada ao esporte profissional._

E era assim pra nós: eu e Carlisle conquistando o mundo, uma buceta perfeita por vez.

Minha reputação um tanto interessante que veio de Settle obviamente funcionou aqui na consciência de cada menina da escola de Forks. Desde o meu primeiro dia, andando pelos corredores, eu as via mordendo os lábios e aplicando seu gloss lentamente enquanto me olhavam com cara de me foda. Inferno, no meu primeiro dia eu já tive a cortesia de um boquete de Rosalie Hale; em resumo a Princesa de Forks. Eu sabia que ela estava apenas atuando. Então eu sabia que quando eu pegasse atrás de sua cabeça e empurrasse meu pau por sua garganta, ela não seria capaz de agüentar.

Bons tempos.

Foi Rose quem me apresentou Emmett e J. Daí em diante, o resto e história.

"Buceta! Buceta! Buceta!"

Emmett tinha exclamado quando eu o conheci, agarrando sua virilha no processo.

"Cullen, fique comigo e você vai ter mais bucetas do que você já provou!"

Eu conhecia caras como Emmett; só piroca e nada de cérebro. Mas ficar associado com alguém como Emmett significava que eu poderia facilmente pegar a lista de garotas de Forks que valiam a pena furar com meu pau. Eu o contemplei dizendo que a 'buceta doce' que já tinha provado pertencia a sua pequena Princesa de Forks. Então eu percebi como as coisas eram na escola de Forks. Todo mundo fodia todo mundo, então cale a porra da boca e caia dentro. Obviamente, sem problema pra mim.

Mas eu não partilhava do mesmo entusiasmo de Emmett para as novatas. Francamente, depois de um semestre em Forks eu estava cansado das mesmas mini versões de Rosalie Hale que subiam de hierarquia. Eu fodi todas as Rosalies, eu fodi todos os tipos de Jessica Stanley. Diabos, eu fodi até mesmo a emo da Tanya Denali (eu tenho as cicatrizes pra provar.) Elas eram todas iguais. Forks estava ficando velha; quanto mais cedo eu me mudasse para o leste melhor.

Isso não significava que eu não provaria as novas garotas. Claro que eu ia, eu sou Edward Cullen. Senão, começariam a correr boatos de que eu era fraco, ou que estava tranqüilo ou alguma merda. Foder por diversão. Depois de ter Alice Brandon enfiando seus perfeitos seios minúsculos no meu rosto toda a manhã, eu sabia que precisava de alguma libertação. Sério, eu sei que deveria ter a punido por ser uma perfeita provocadora. Talvez essa noite seja a noite dela.

"Você já fudeu a Brandon certo?" perguntei pra Jasper enquanto ele começava e enrolar seu cigarro.

Ele era o mestre em enrolar maconha, mesmo quando ele estava na pista de dança; ele sempre podia dobrar um cigarro.

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto acendia o fornicador.

"Algumas vezes. Ela raramente publica."

Bufei, balançando a cabeça. "Eu odeio fudidamente aquela pequena provocadora."

Jasper aspirou e fez uma pausa pesando. "Eu acho que é renovador."

Franzi as sobrancelhas pra ele; esse não parecia como o normal 'Jasper Bandido de Bucetas' que eu conhecia.

Ele continuou. "Além do mais, você não pegou bucetas suficientes para lhe dar com essa?"

Dei de ombros enquanto puxava meu cigarro. "Mesmo dia de merda. Nada mais me choca."

Jasper sorriu, "Você acha que as coisas serão diferentes em Boston?"

"Eu sei que serão," respondi defensivamente, "Essa porra dessa cidade é muito pequena. Todos falam do mesmo jeito, parecem do mesmo jeito, todo mundo fode todo mundo. Então, inevitavelmente, todo mundo fode do mesmo jeito."

Jasper riu com isso. "Você só está em Forks há alguns meses, cara. Talvez não esteja fazendo isso direito."

Gargalhei pra ele.

Jasper não era um cara típico de Forks, e por essa razão estávamos na perfeição. Jasper era o único cara em Forks que não queria viver com a desilusão que era sua vida como os vídeos de LL Cool J*****. Como estrangeiros camaradas, nós sabíamos que o mundo era muito, muito maior que Forks. Então olhávamos as coisas com uma visão similar: Forks era apenas pra foder. Ele não ia perder sua cabeça com nenhuma puta de Forks, e eu o respeitava por isso. Ao contrário de nosso amigo Emmett que estava descaradamente amarrado pela buceta de Rosalie.

_***** LL Cool J - é um artista americano de __hip-hop__ e __ator__. Ele é mais conhecido por baladas românticas como __I Need Love__ bem como pioneiro do pop rap com __I Can't Live Without My Radio._

Jasper sacudiu sua cabeça. "Vamos lá cara, tem umas pessoas vindo pra cá essa noite que eu sei que você vai gostar. Nós sempre temos umas cervejas, fumamos alguma merda e deixamos os bons tempos rolar."

"Foda-se," eu disse enquanto jogava a ponta do cigarro na grama, amassando com meu pé. "O que mais posso fazer?"

"Bem, tenho certeza que é uma grande mudança se tirarem a Megan Fox em Transformers." Ele sorriu pra mim.

Empurrei seu braço, "Isso é uma porra de umas blasfêmia, cara!"

"Eu sei, eu vou pagar. Onde ela está? Ela tem que me punir sentando na minha cara!"

Nós rimos enquanto o sinal tocava. Jasper olhou pro seu relógio.

"Bem, eu vou correr. Tenho que ir a La Push e pegar algumas bucetas novas. Quer vir?"

Balancei minha cabeça, "Não, confio na sua capacidade."

Jasper sorriu pra mim enquanto batia no queixo. "Homem branco procura uma foda quente e vulgar, fêmea com seios grandes e buceta apertada querendo ficar molhada no comando e que eu possa meter em qualquer lugar..."

Abafei o riso, "Sim, imprimi isso em um flyer com meu número. Você acha que tem garotas assim em La Push?"

"Cara, tem garotas assim em Forks!" Jasper sorriu pra mim.

"Isso é papo-furado. Elas são sempre as mesmas!" Eu exclamei. Ele não entendia os problemas que tive com essas falsas princesinhas. Eu não era um idiota, eu ia fodê-las. Eu ainda tinha um pau que precisava ser chupado.

"Então, você está me dizendo que se Rosalie empurrar os seios dela em seu rosto essa noite começar a por seu pau entre seus doces seios, você vai dizer não?"

Fingi ponderar a questão. "Se Rosalie Hale quer tocar no meu pau eu vou deixar. Mas ela tem que pedir por favor."

Jasper deu uma gargalhada e pegou sua bolsa.

"Você é tão cheio de merda! Te vejo depois cara."

Ele acenou pra mim e fez seu caminho até seu carro estacionando. Fechei meus olhos e me inclinei sobre a parede pensando da última vez que eu tinha visto os seios de Rosalie. Eu lembro que envolveu o cavalo do ginásio no último dia antes do fim do semestre.

Se estiver lá, faça isso. Mais um ano fodido ia passar e então tudo iria mudar em Boston.

Eu tinha a pequena Miss Jessica Stanley curvada sobre a mesa do Diretor Stanley. E eu não iria dar isso pra ela facilmente.

Antes que Jasper fosse ela tinha passado por mim no corredor e agarrado meu pau na frente de um grupo de novatas. Isso era equivalente a mijar na minha perda e deixar os outros saberem que eu era dela. Ninguém me marca como se eu pertencesse a ela. Então, caminhei na direção do escritório do pai dela, olhando pra ela e acenando com a cabeça. Ela imediatamente quebrou em sorrisos; ela sabia qual era a situação.

Eu a observei abrir a porta lentamente, sorrindo pra mim muito satisfeita com si mesma.

É claro, que eu iria dar meu creminho pra ela. Se é isso que ela queria.

Acontece que ela queria voltar ao tempo quando eu a seduzi e a deixei preparada na mesa de seu papai Stanley. Isso foi no semestre passado, e tivemos muitas repetições depois disso, mas eu tinha ficado cansado de suas atitudes pegajosas e ilusórias. Claro, eu sabia que estava brincando com fogo, fodendo a única filha do diretor da escola. Mas Stanley sabia que se ela abrisse a boca, Papai Stanley iria descobrir as coisinhas sujas que sua bebê fazia pelo campus com todos tipos diferentes de homens. O mais importante, com a Eleição do Papai em jogo. Acredite, uma vez que você saísse na chuva, todos os tipos de segredos perversos dela apareceriam.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de mim e rapidamente a trancou, ainda com aquele sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Senti sua falta, Eddie, você sentiu a minha?" Ela mordeu seu lábio enquanto começava a desabotoar sua blusa. Isso revelou a renda bege de seu sutiã que não se ajustava corretamente.

Eu desprezava fudidamente ser chamado de Eddie; Stanley sabia disso. Ela estava apenas implorando para ser repreendida.

Eu puxei seus braços pra mim e a joguei na mesa de seu pai. Papéis se espalharam pelo chão fazendo com que ela soltasse aquele seu sorriso nasal que quase me fazia brochar. Enquanto eu me aproximava ela instantaneamente jogou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, enfiando a língua na minha boca e gemendo. Ela foi descendo pelo meu peito, desajeitadamente trabalhando no meu cinto. Seu hálito fedia a bílis e eu sabia que era porque ela provavelmente não tinha comido durante toda a porra do verão.

Suspirei e a girei, empurrando seu torso com força contra a mesa então isso fez um barulho ensurdecedor. Ela soltou um grunhido satisfeito enquanto se inclinava. Eu sabia que ela gostava que eu fosse rude, e eu estava frustrado o suficiente para fudê-la como a putinha que ela queria ser.

A segurei com um braço enquanto colocava meu pau pra fora, chutando suas pernas para separá-las enquanto ela estava curvada sobre a mesa. Com um rápido movimento, cheguei por baixo de sua saia e forcei seu fio dental com meu dedo. O contato a fez choramingar como eu sabia que ela faria. Puxei a corda fina de lado e empurrei todo meu comprimento bem dentro de sua buceta, sem nem perguntar.

"Ah Deus!" Ela gemeu, jogando seus cabelos castanhos cor de rato em seu rosto. "Sim ... sim ... me foda!"

Bem, seria muito grosseiro ignorar o seu pedido.

Continuei bombeando dentro e fora dela, vendo a carne de sua bunda ondular com cada movimento. Pensei em chegar no meio de suas pernas e acariciar seu clitóris, mas percebi que não estava dando a mínima para seu prazer. Eu precisava de uma libertação e a 'Confiável Stanley' iria me dar isso. Ao invés disso, agarrei seus amplos seios para que pudesse investir mais fundo em sua passagem agora encharcada.

"Ah porra, Eddie! PORRA!"

Não pude evitar rir com sua voz que estava sendo impulsionada com cada investida que eu dava. Eu sabia que ela não podia lhe dar com isso; seus dedos estavam começando a ficarem brancos enquanto ela agarrava os lados da mesa de carvalho. Mas, conhecendo a Stanley, nem pensar que ela não iria embarcar comigo e fazer o que eu queria que ela fizesse. Ela era uma das meninas de Forks que estavam morrendo para ser minhas garotas. Ela estava desesperada para ser 'aquela que domou Edward Cullen'. Ela era tão fudidamente ilusória. Todas eram.

"Oooh, você é tão gostoso!" Ela gritou.

Eu quase bocejei.

O que, ela leu '101 coisas sujas para se usar na cama?' Não existia mais qualquer empenho nas fudidas da tarde.

"BATE NA MINHA BUNDA! BATE NA MINHA BUNDA!"

Claro, eu bati na bunda dela até que estava vermelha. Principalmente, porque eu queria ver se ela me pararia se eu fosse muito rude.

Ela não parou. Eu adorava fuder meninas sem alto-estima.

"Estou chegando! Estou chegando!" ela gritou, jogando seu cabelo pra trás e parecendo como se meu pau estivesse possuindo um demônio dentro dela.

Suspirando, agarrei as bochechas de sua bunda e empurrei meus impulsos mais profundos dentro dela. Ela estava tão molhada, que foi fácil aumentar a velocidade enquanto bombeava dentro e fora. A senti vir em meu pau, espasmos múltiplos rolando por ele. Felizmente, foi o suficiente para me mandar ao topo. Tirei meu pau e descarreguei toda minha carga em suas costas agora nua. Ela gemeu em gratidão e caiu sobre a mesa com um suspiro.

Rapidamente guardei meu pau decepcionado e peguei minha bolsa. Stanley, ainda largada sobre a mesa, virou sua cabeça e olhou pra mim. Ela sabia que sua bunda ainda estava apontando pra cima. Eu acho que ela pensou que isso era uma visão provocativa.

Como ela estava incrivelmente errada.

"Ah Deus, Edward, ninguém me fode como você." Ela sorriu pra mim, levando um dedo as suas costas e envolvendo seu dedo cheio de gozo. Ela levou o dedo a sua boca e fez o som mais patético de gemido que eu já ouvi. Levantei uma sobrancelha pra ela enquanto me virei para sair pela porta.

Droga. Estava trancada.

"Stanley, destranque a porra da porta," eu suspirei.

"Não tão rápido, Eddie. Vou te ver na festa da Rosalie essa noite?" ela perguntou timidamente em meu pescoço.

"Bem, eu vou..." eu disse, afrouxando seus braços.

"Bom. Me encontre. Estarei esperando por você. Vou vestir algo especial somente pra você." Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés para beijar meu queixo.

Lhe dei um tapinha na cabeça enquanto apontava pra porta.

Ela riu e destrancou enquanto ainda olhava pra mim, mordendo seu lábio. Eu conhecia aquela cara; era uma cara nervosa. Uma cara que precisava de algum reconhecimento. Era como se ela quisesse uma estrela de ouro por seus esforços. Eu quase senti pena dela.

Soltei um suspiro de frustração enquanto coçava minha cabeça.

"Foda legal. Te vejo mais tarde," eu murmurei, apontando em sua direção com minha mão.

Isso foi o melhor que eu podia fazer por ela.

Sai pelo corredor sem olhar pra trás, embora eu soubesse que ela estava implorando por mim.

_Aw foda-se._

Me virei e joguei um sorriso pra ela; e juro que ela molhou a calcinha de novo.

Quando cheguei no estacionamento da escola coloquei meus óculos escuros enquanto me aproximava do meu bebê. Meu lindo Lamborghini Murciélago LP670-4 SV*****, um presente de aniversário de dezoito anos de Carlisle e a mulher mais importante da minha vida. A visão da máquina foi o suficiente para me tirar do meu estado de espírito pós-foda maçante.

Assim que senti o cheiro do couro, sorri. Corri as músicas em meu IPod e coloquei algo bom para dirigir. Enquanto eu colocava a máquina em movimento e ligava a música, eu vi todos os novatos indefesos tentando avidamente pegar um vislumbre meu através dos vidros fumados. Foda-se, eu posso pegar o conselho de Carlisle e curtir toda a merda que eu quisesse enquanto estava aqui.

E lá se vai mais um ano de puro foda na escola de Forks.

* * *

**N/T:**_ Todos os * que não possuem explicação logo após o paráfgrafo, estão com as imagens no meu perfil._

**Dedicado pra minha Irenuda que me ameaçou de morte pra eu traduzir (e ainda está ameaçando, e com certeza isso vai acontecer até eu terminar a fic). Te amo vadiazinha.**_  
_

_Bom meninas, finalmente, agora sim teremos os posts todos os sábados. Continuem comentando que vocês me deixaram muito animada pra continuar. E eu preciso saber a opnião de vocês. _

_Beijooos s2_


	3. Louco como eu

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**EPOV**

Na casa da Rosalie não teve nada de especial, embora ela ache como o inferno que foi. Na verdade, eu acho que a coluna branca na frente da casa estava fora de lugar em um local isolado, a sala da sauna era muito pequena, e eu sabia que o _Peter Max_ pendurado na sua parede era falso.

Conforme as regras, Rose já estava na pista de dança, girando ao som de _Blues_ de uma imitação clássica que eu reconheci. Ela estava usando um vestido branco que era possivelmente o mais apertado que eu já vi; e ela sabia disso? Logo percebi que ela tinha feito depilação brasileira. Isso é, porque a mancha preta de pêlos, que eu conhecia tão bem, não estava lá. E eu sabia que as luzes fluorescentes rolando pela sala daria para ter visto de imediato esse triângulo.

Ela prendeu seus olhos nos meus do outro lado da sala, balançando seus quadris e correndo suas mãos pelo corpo como se estivesse canalizando a _Shakira_ ou alguma merda do tipo. Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. Ela agiu como se eu fosse jogar como qualquer outro cara na sala; escondendo timidamente suas miseráveis ereções causadas por observar sua pequena bunda balançando. Isso não era meu estilo; ela teria que trabalhar melhor se quisesse uma parte.

Dando a ela um aceno entediado, fiz meu caminho para a cozinha para encontrar Jasper. Precisava da porra de um cigarro.

A cozinha era o cenário usual para festas de Forks. Garrafas de diferentes formas, tamanhos e cores enchendo a superfície de mármore. As tigelas de ponche metade vazia entulhavam a superfície. E no meio disso tudo, Emmett estava abraçando sua parte favorita das festas: a cerveja em metro. Ele e seus companheiros de futebol, gritavam encorajando as crianças – presumivelmente os calouros – a consumirem seu peso em cerveja.

Caminhei até Jasper sentado na mesa de mármore, assistindo ao espetáculo e rindo sozinho. Ele estava vestindo uma calça vermelha, blusa preta, e seu típico chapéu preto que ele nunca estava sem. No entanto, de alguma maneira ele parecia um modelo.

"Que bom ver você, Edward." Entregando-me uma bebida clara que presumi que fosse minha normal vodka, soda e limão. Afinal, cerveja era para os homens de corpo grande e cérebro pouco desenvolvido. E Edward Cullen _não era_ um filho da puta de corpo grande e cérebro pouco desenvolvido.

"Presumo que não perdi nada," eu disse, sinalizando para o grupo de atletas se revezando para derramar bebida alcoólica no funil dos filhotes desavisados.

"Esse é o segundo rapaz. O primeiro está ali." Ele disse apontando para o canto da sala. Eu ri quando vi o garoto. Ele estava caído por cima de seu vômito, com a palavra "imbecil" rabiscado com caneta preta em sua testa.

"Então nada de interessante," eu disse bebericando minha bebida enquanto me sentava ao lado de Jasper.

"Na verdade, acho que as coisas estão apenas começando," Jasper murmurou, apontando para a porta da cozinha com um sorriso. Eu casualmente segui seu olhar engolindo minha bebida quando vi o olhar no rosto dela.

Agora, eu admito, às vezes eu não podia evitar quando se tratava de Rosalie. Deve ser porque ela parecia tão bem uma garotinha inocente, mas era tão deliciosamente vulgar ao mesmo tempo; ou talvez porque fosse tão satisfatório fuder a namorada de Emmett sem ele se importar. Talvez eu apenas gostasse das loiras.

Enquanto ela entrava na sala, ela fez seu caminho até nós. Não pude evitar observar seu corpo enquanto ela praticamente escorregava pela sala, escovando seus peitos contra cada pessoa que ela se espremeu pra chegar até nós. Todo mundo a observava se mover: todos exceto Emmett, que parecia ter desaparecido com sua tropa de idiotas. A garota era tóxica e ela sabia disso. Ela pressionou sutilmente seu corpo no meu; meu pau desobediente estremecendo nas calças. "Vocês parecem bem" ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Meus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para seus seios, que estavam precariamente cobertos pelo fino material do seu vestido.

"Rose," Jasper disse, levantando seu chapéu com um sorriso malicioso. "Você parece tão deliciosa como sempre. Está se divertindo?"

Ela fez um biquinho enquanto começava a correr seus dedos pela linha da minha camiseta. "Estou entediada e um pouco tensa," ela disse, olhando para Jasper enquanto batia seus cílios.

"Bem, se tiver algo que podemos fazer para ajudar..." Jasper piscou enquanto virava sua bebida.

Rosalie sorriu de volta pra ele, dando uma rápida lambida em seus lábios, ela inclinou-se para sussurrar. "Eu quero você vocês dois _venham _comigo," ela falou. Eu não perdi o jeito que ela enfatizou a palavra "venham."

De repente, eu estava entediado de novo; já jogamos esse jogo antes. Essa era apena uma de suas pequenas fantasias obscenas que ela gostava de jogar repetidamente. Essa em particular era estrelada por eu e Jasper e fizemos isso muitas vezes. Jasper e eu olhamos um pro outro e concordamos em compreensão.

Ela estava dois passos à nossa frente, fazendo seu caminho para a porta da cozinha e virando no corredor principal. Eu a vi sorrir e acenar para uns convidados que tentavam conseguir sua atenção, todo o tempo ela interpretava a perfeita anfitriã, nenhum de seus convidados percebeu que ela estava realmente _caminhando_ para fuder com dois homens que não eram Emmett.

Ela riu enquanto nos guiava escada acima para o quarto. Parecia como qualquer outro quarto pomposo, mal decorados com babados, mini-estátuas e móveis muito caros. Jasper e eu nos movemos por lados opostos do quarto, esperando que ela começasse.

Enquanto ela trancava a porta atrás dela, ela jogou o cabelo longo nas costas, alguns fios balançando em seu, francamente, decote fenomenal. Ela olhou pensativamente pra nós, lambendo os lábios enquanto se inclinava contra a porta.

"Jasper, eu quero que você me foda e quero que Edward assista," ela pediu com um sorriso astuto.

Provocadora filha de uma puta.

Jasper riu e sacudiu a cabeça enquanto tirava seu chapéu e o jogava na cama em rendição. Como se ele fosse dizer não para buceta; o cara vivia fudidamente pra isso.

Ela passou lentamente por mim e colocou sua boca severamente na minha, mergulhando sua língua para explorar minha boca com avidez. Rose sempre tinha o mesmo gosto em festas, doce como pêssegos, mas mergulhada em Channel nº 5 – esse era o gosto de putinhas mimadas. A beijei de volta, tentando sem sucesso diminuir seu ritmo. Rosalie não queria brincar gentilmente essa noite; e eu podia dizer pelo jeito que ela chegou até minha virilha e agarrou meu pau agora sólido.

Jasper veio por trás dela, obviamente chateado por ter sido ignorado. Observei enquanto ele corria suas mãos para os quadris dela, lentamente empurrando seus dedos pela sua saia. Quando ela gemeu em minha boca, eu sabia sem olhar que ele tinha atingido sua buceta.

Não querendo ficar por trás, deixei minhas mãos se moverem para os seios dela, puxando seus mamilos eretos com meus dedos através do tecido. Me inclinei e agarrei seu peito, abaixando minha cabeça para pegar seu mamilo duro na minha boca. Eu sabia o que ela queria, então arrastei meus dentes por sua carne. Chupava o seio dela com ritmo, apreciando como sua respiração engatava. Quando voltei pra enfiar minha língua na sua boca, ela colocou seu dedo em meus lábios.

"Não," ela declarou com firmeza, se afastando de mim. "Eu quero que você assista."

Ela se agachou para beijar Jasper, levando-o para a cama na nossa frente. Sem hesitar, ela sentou na beira da cama, abrindo suas pernas. Todo o tempo, seus olhos permaneceram em mim.

Jasper estava de joelhos na frente dela, suas mãos lentamente subindo por suas coxas. Então, como ela tinha feito muitas vezes antes, Rose ergueu suas pernas longas e bronzeadas para o ar para que Jasper pudesse tirar a sua calcinha.

Como previsto, ela estava com a nova depilação brasileira, que apenas implorava para ser lambida. Seus olhos desejosos se mudaram para Jasper, que parecia estar hipnotizado por sua nova nudez. Com um sorriso, ele jogou uma perna dela em seus ombros antes de se mover para trabalhar em suas dobras brilhantes.

Rosalie soltou um profundo gemido quando ele começou e rapidamente disparou seus olhos para mim. Ela começou a tocar seu seio exposto, mordendo seus lábios toda vez que ele a fazia estremecer com sua língua. Rosalie Hale: sempre a exibicionista.

De repente, entediado, levantei minhas sobrancelhas e fiquei confortável na cadeira em frente a eles. Cruzei minhas pernas e descansei meu queixo em minhas mãos, mantendo meus olhos nela enquanto ela se movia.

Rosalie empurrou seus dedos nos cabelos de Jasper enquanto ela começava a se esfregar voluntariamente no rosto dele. De vez em quando ela colocava seus dedos em sua buceta e os trazia de volta aos seus lábios. Ela os lambia lentamente e me olhava atentamente, tentando como sempre me provocar. Então fiz a única coisa que eu podia fazer: sentei e esperei.

Chegou um ponto que eu podia sentir o cheiro da umidade dela do outro lado da sala, mas continuei com minha cara indiferente. Rosalie gostava de pensar que estava no controle, mas eu não estava inclinado a ceder tão facilmente. Eu normalmente vencia esse joguinho. Ela conhecia minhas regras: se ela quisesse que eu me juntasse como ator convidado em sua ceninha pornô, ela teria que pedir _por favor_.

Jasper jogou a outra perna dela em seus ombros, fazendo os olhos de Rosalie rolarem enquanto seus lábios ficaram entreabertos e saíam respirações curtas. Eu tinha que aplaudi-lo; era como se ele não precisasse de ar quando ele estava comendo. Dando a escolha entre lamber uma buceta e fudê-la, Jasper sempre escolheria a primeira. Era por isso que as garotas o amavam.

Rosalie, de repente, deixou um gemido alto e rouco escapar enquanto sua respiração começou a ficar superficial. Seus olhos caíram em mim novamente, faminta por mais. Ela estendeu seu braço pra mim, me chamando com seu dedo e dando um pequeno sorriso.

Certamente valia a pena ser paciente.

"O que você quer, Rosalie?" eu perguntei.

Ela separou os lábios. "Eu quero você... eu quero seu pau... me dê o seu pau," ela ofegou, ainda com seus braços esticados pra mim.

"Diga, _por favor_" respondi secamente.

Ouvi Jasper rir na boceta dela.

Rosalie franziu a testa pra mim. Eu sabia que ela odiava implorar, mas eu também sabia que quando vinham seus orgasmos, Rosalie era melhor quando estava brincando com mais de um cara.

"Por favor..." ela choramingou enquanto Jasper virava sua cabeça, obviamente se concentrando em seu clitóris.

Andei em direção aos seus dedos, a deixando agarrar minha calça jeans e liberar meu pau latejando, que estava implorando para ser tocado. Rosalie não se deteve; ao invés disso, ela agarrou meu pau rudemente e começou a bombeá-lo com sua boca. Sua respiração acelerou enquanto sua mão livre empurrava o rosto de Jasper mais fundo em sua virilha. Eu sabia que ela ia gozar quando ela começou a trabalhar mais rápido no meu pau. Quase machucava, contudo não me importei; descarregar minha carga no rosto de Rosalie Hale parecia uma boa maneira de passar a noite.

"AWWW, PORRA!" ela gritou, jogando seu corpo em convulsão de volta na cama. Infelizmente ela largou meu pau no processo. Ela deitou na cama por um momento com seus olhos fechados, firmando sua respiração. Um pequeno e satisfeito sorriso em seu rosto.

E ali estava eu, com as calças nos calcanhares com uma ereção pulsante, tentando evitar o contato visual com meu melhor amigo.

Quando ela abriu seus olhos eles estavam de volta em mim. Ela sorriu dizendo. "Você não achou que eu ia deixar você arruinar minha maquiagem, não é?" ela riu enquanto ficava de pé, inclinando pra me beijar enquanto dava ao meu pau um aperto de despedida.

Jasper já estava de pé, enrolando um cigarro, claramente aceitando a situação. Ela caminhou até ele e beijou sua bochecha.

"Duas vezes em um dia; eu não sou uma garota sortuda? Obrigada, meu cavalheiro do sul." Ela disse enquanto caminhava para a porta. Jasper acenou pra ela enquanto acendia seu cigarro, acenando com a mão como se não fosse grande coisa.

Ela se virou novamente, dando um sorriso para nós dois. "Tenho convidados para receber; talvez vocês devessem terminar um com o outro. Vejo vocês depois!"

Provocadora filha da puta.

**BPOV**

"Que porra, Newton – pra esquerda!" resmunguei enquanto pegava a cabeça de Mike Newton em minhas mãos e tentava empurrar em meu clitóris, muito malsucedido.

Ele resmungou algo completamente incompreensível na minha buceta.

"Não fala, porra, seu idiota! Chupe o meu clitóris!" eu gritava, movendo meu pé para a tampa da privada.

Ele levantou seu rosto pra mim, me dando um sorriso trêmulo e estúpido que me fez querer socá-lo.

"Yeah, você gosta disso, baby?" ele lambeu lentamente seus lábios agora brilhantes, supondo que isso fosse atraente.

Fiz uma careta pra ele em toda descrença. "Você está me ouvindo?"

"Sim, estou chupando seu pequeno e sexy clitóris." Ele empurrou seu dedo em minha virilha, me cutucando de forma estranha.

De boca aberta, eu olhei pra ele, enquanto ele se sentava entre minhas pernas. "Newton, você sabe onde é meu clitóris?"

Ele acenou pra mim como um cachorro dopado, extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo para encontrar o osso.

"Bem, é cerca de dois centímetros pra esquerda de onde você pensa que é," Eu bati, empurrando sua testa pra trás. Puxei meu vestido pra baixo de meus quadris firmemente antes de cruzar minhas pernas em derrota.

Eu realmente não tinha planejado isso. Quando eu entrei no banheiro, Newton tinha me achado, e simplesmente implorado para me foder. Eu já tinha bebido um pouco, ainda estava excitada como o inferno, então pensei, 'Por que não porra?'

Infelizmente, meu verão em Miami me deu uma leve amnésia. Newton era uma merda no sexo oral. Não importa quanto treinamento ele tivesse; quando se tratava de vagina, o jeito estava na sua cabeça.

Então aqui estava eu agora, me equilibrando ao lado da banheira no banheiro de Rosalie Hale, ensinando "Meu Gatinho e Como me dar prazer" para um cara que acreditava que Hogwarts era uma escola de verdade.

"Vamos lá baby – me dê uma chance. Faz um tempo e eu sinto fudidamente sua falta, Bell. Você é gostosa pra caralho!" ele pulou no meu pescoço e começou a chupá-lo enquanto se atrapalhava com meus peitos.

O cara nem sabia as preliminares direito.

"Newton, você estava bombardeando minha buceta com sua língua. Isso não funciona assim! Meu clitóris não está escondido na pasta executiva de Jimmy Hoffa*!"

* _Jimmy Hoffa - __foi presidente de um sindicato dos caminhoneiros (Teamsters) nos Estados Unidos da América.  
_

Ouvi um risinho vindo da porta. Newton claramente ouviu também, enquanto eu pulava de pé como se tivesse sido pega por meus pais assistindo pornô.

Minha boca abriu.

De pé na porta estava Edward Cullen, seus braços cruzados no peito e um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Eu estava imediatamente rindo de mim mesma por achá-lo gostoso. Sua blusa era escura, quase vermelha sangue, e colada mostrando seus braços finos mas ainda musculosos. Até seu jeans escuro estava agarrado de um jeito que apreciavam sugestivamente a perfeição de sua bunda. E então aquele cabelo bagunçado; me foda ridículo de sempre.

Ele olhou pensativo para Mike. "Precisa de algumas aulas, Newton?" ele sorriu, apontando para mim com o dedo como se estivesse chamando um taxi.

Idiota. Filho da puta, lindo, arrogante.

Agora vivendo o pior pesadelo de todo homem, Newton humildemente enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e se arrastou passando pela porta. "Ela é louca cara, eu preciso da porra de um drink." Ele murmurou antes de desaparecer na festa enquanto ajustava sua virilha.

Maldito Newton mija-calça.

Fiquei em pé em frente ao Cullen com uma carranca. Mais uma vez, eu não tinha conseguido gozar. E dessa vez, a culpa era toda dele.

"Muito obrigada, seu merda," bati, levantando para alisar minha saia.

Ele riu novamente; sua risada profunda mas soando perfeita.

"Hey, olha que lhe fiz um favor. Você nem está levemente rosada nas bochechas."

"Vai se fuder!" eu disse, passando por ele na porta e indo para o corredor.

"Hey Swan!" ele me chamou.

Eu fui estúpida o suficiente para virar e olhar pra ele. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, um daqueles sorrisos tortos atravessou seu rosto.

"Da próxima vez que você pegar algum homem da caverna pra te comer, tenha a cortesia de trancar a porra da porta."

Eu rapidamente dei-lhe a saudação do meu dedo e caminhei o mais rápido que meus saltos podiam me levar.

* * *

**N/T: **_Gente eu morro de rir com essa fic, eles são muito sujos uns com os outros, é uma verdadeira suruba. _

_Rose sempre má... fez Edward pagar por tê-la feito implorar kkk, teve que ficar bem duro a noite toda e meu Jasper o rei do sexo oral (morri) e eu ri horrores com ele acendendo um cigarro acenando como se não fosse nada chupar a Rose kkkkkk._

_Agora passei mal com a parte do Newton kkkk, fala sério ri a vida com isso. E bem pensei que Ed duro e Bella necessitada iriam se juntar e acabar com a necessidade um do outro, mas enfim, não foi dessa vez! (Será que será __em__ alguma vez?)_

_Espero que tenham gostado e quero ver os comentários de vocês._

**N/B: **_Minha Rose divíssima como sempre pegando dois e tirando o melhor proveito de tudo, e Edward mereceu por tê-la feito implorar MUAHAUHAUHUAHUAHUHAUHA (risada maléfica)._

**Respondendo Reviews:**

Ana Alice: _Minha nossa, se acalme, pensei que você ia puxar o revólver e dar um tiro na minha testa kkkkkkkkkk, se serve se consolo, acho que foi ótimo o que Rose fez com o Edward aqui._

**Todas as outras meninas, obrifada por comentarem, eu fico sempre ansiosa pra ler os comentários de vocês, continuem comentando meus amores s2. Beijooos**_  
_


	4. Alguma coisa em sua boca

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**EPOV**

Enquanto descia as escadas não pude evitar rir. Pobre Swan e sua buceta insatisfeita. A cara do Mike 'mija-calça' foi impagável; nunca tinha visto um homem parecer tão envergonhado.

Embora ela estivesse certa. Parecia que ele estava esfregando sua virilha, com sua língua seca. Isso era quase o suficiente para me fazer sentir pena dela. Então me lembrei de como ela era uma cadelinha arrogante que precisava aprender algumas boas maneiras.

Voltei para a cozinha irritado. Aquela coisa toda com Rosalie foi patética, ela sabia exatamente o que fazer para me irritar. Jasper, entretanto, parecia orgulhoso. Provavelmente satisfeito que ele agora estava cheio com o gosto de Rosalie, enquanto conversava com o cada vez mais ignorante Emmett.

Arrumei outra bebida pra mim e me encostei no balcão. Jasper se aproximou de mim balançando a cabeça com um sorriso de claro conhecimento cruzando o seu rosto.

"Você sabe, quanto mais irritado você fica, mais ela gosta" Jasper abafou o riso enquanto se sentava perto de mim.

Levantei minha sobrancelha pra ele. Eu não estava impressionado e não via porque precisava esconder o fato.

Jasper sorriu.

"Hora de tirar essa cara feia, meu amigo. Você tem que experimentar isso." Ele liberou um pequeno cigarro de maconha de sua jaqueta e o balançou nas mãos.

Concordei em apreço; era isso que eu precisava.

Enquanto colocava o meu drink no balcão, senti um empurrão em mim me fazendo derramar minha bebida perigosamente perto de meus novos sapatos Prada. Normalmente, isso não me preocupava, mas esse foi um presente de Carlisle então significava mais do que qualquer outro sapato.

"Porra! Olha o degrau caralho!" eu gritei, me virando para agarrar o pescoço do culpado.

Meus se estreitaram instantaneamente com a visão da Swan, que estava agora me ignorando e se inclinando para dar uma tragada no cigarro de maconha de Jasper. Continuei a observando sem tirar a expressão descontente do meu rosto. Ela tragou profundamente, prendendo a respiração enquanto sentava ao lado de Jasper em cima da mesa.

Depois de uma breve pausa e um sorriso dissimulado para Jasper, ela soltou a respiração no meu rosto. "Que seja, Cullen. Como você disse, merdas acontecem" ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso dissimulado.

Não tirei a minha carranca. Eu acho que esse era o seu jeitinho patético de igualar a pontuação entre nós.

Bella Swan era conhecida por duas coisas: os berros no sexo quando ela vinha e sua completa putaria pela escola. Isso me irritava pra caralho, porque sério, Bella Swan me devia um grande 'obrigada'. Mas eu duvidava que ela se lembrava de ter acordado na minha cama, considerando como sua vida social era gasta com ela completamente embriagada. Eu nunca tive aquela camisa de volta...

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, assim como ela tinha feito mais cedo no refeitório. Eu admito, ela era razoavelmente gostosa quando cruzava suas pernas na minha frente. Seu cabelo estava preso no alto, mostrando seu rosto pela primeira vez, e não era ruim. Seu vestido curto era um vermelho desbotado, meio laranja, listrado com preto. Mas não mostrava peito o suficiente pro meu gosto. Mesmo assim, eu tinha que admirá-la por quebrar as regras patéticas de Rosalie 'Festa do vermelho.' Permiti meus olhos trilharem casualmente por suas pernas lisas mais uma vez. Então me repreendi quando vi que ela notou.

Ela sorriu o que eu achei ser um sorriso presunçoso e voltou sua atenção para Jasper.

"J, eu tenho entradas para ver_ Muse_ semana que vem em Seattle. Está dentro?" ela perguntou.

Jasper concordou tragando e envolvendo seus braços nos ombros dela enquanto me passava o baseado.

"Sim porra, pequena estrela. Eu dirijo," ele disse enquanto a beijava na testa. Ela se inclinou no beijo, fechando seus olhos e sorrindo de alegria.

Nunca entendi como Jasper era amigo da Swan, ou amigo de qualquer outra garota. Eu acho era porque não importa o que falassem, ele gostava de conversar sobre seus sentimentos e essas merdas. E é claro que eu não ia ouvi-lo vê-lo reencarnar _Jeff Buckley*_ enquanto chorava em seu travesseiro de merda. Sorte do J, que as meninas gostavam dessas merdas. Esse era o primeiro passo dele para tirar as suas calcinhas e abrir a loja de doces pra ele. Mas o que exatamente abriu minha mente sobre Swan em particular, era que Jasper dormia com ela frequentemente, e ela estava completamente bem com isso. Ela não ficava com ciúme como as outras, ela não fazia alarde pra quem quisesse ouvir, e ela nem se estressava por saber que ele fodia outras meninas. Isso era algo que eu podia respeitá-la, se eu não pensasse que ela apenas uma garotinha indecente e sem cérebro.

_* Foi um __cantor__, __compositor__ e __guitarrista__norte-americano__. Conhecido por seus dotes __vocais__, Buckley foi considerado pelos críticos umas das mais promissoras revelações musicais de sua época._

"_Ca_i fora, seu carro é muito lento. Vamos com o Vantage. De cima pra baixo. Seu rosto entre minhas pernas. Parece perfeito." Ela sorriu pra ele. Jasper riu, beijando a testa dela novamente. Lutei contra a vontade de enfiar meus dedos em minha garganta.

Eu não tenho certeza se a nudez de Bella me excitava ou me dava repulsa. Enquanto passava o baseado de volta pra Jasper, decidi parar de ser cauteloso e curtir a onda de substâncias estranhas correndo pelo meu corpo. Viva e se deixe viver e toda essa merda...

Bella de repente começou rir se remexendo no assento, ainda com os braços de Jasper em seus ombros.

"Puta merda, você viu aquele _Lamborghini Murciélago_ preto estacionado no estacionamento da escola hoje?" ela bateu palmas animadamente enquanto falava. "Meu Deus, aquele carro é fodido, 3.3 segundos do paraíso. Eu vou chupar o cara que for dono daquilo. Porra, se for de alguma menina, eu vou cair de boca!"

Os olhos de Jasper dispararam para os meus, sabendo muito bem qual era a situação.

"É meu." Eu disse claramente, dando o melhor de mim para parecer entediado com sua conversa. Eu não queria que a Swan me chupasse. Aquele carro era pra dirigir, não para foder nele ou por causa dele.

"Ah certo." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior novamente.

Olhei pra eles rapidamente e então bati meus olhos nos dela. Eles eram castanhos escuros e seriam considerados bonitos se não estivessem nublados pela maconha.

"Bem, Cullen, quem sabe um dia você me deixe dar um passeio nele," ela disse enquanto se aninhava no peito receptivo de Jasper.

Balancei negativamente minha cabeça. "Swan, você não seria capaz de lidar com esse tipo de máquina, acredite em mim."

"Me teste" ela disse rapidamente, dando outra tragada no baseado.

Jasper soltou uma risada profunda que fez Bella se sentar. "Ah não, Edward não deixa nem mesmo eu conduzir aquele carro, Bells. É seu bebê."

Ela levantou a sobrancelha enquanto sorria pra mim. Um sorriso perturbador e manhoso como se eu nunca tivesse visto antes.

"Bebê, é? Como você é bonitinho." Seus olhos não se moveram de mim. Eu não vacilei. "Sabe, Cullen, você precisa relaxar. Uma boa foda iria fazer bem pra você. E se tem uma coisa em que sou boa, é em foder!" ela deu uma risadinha no peito de Jasper enquanto ele ria junto com ela.

Eu não disse nada. Ligeiramente chateado com meu melhor amigo, mas ainda tentando não rir da situação. Porra de maconha.

"Bem, Cullen, você sabe onde estou." Ela sorriu pra mim antes de beijar Jasper lentamente nos lábios. Ela pulou da mesa, com outro sorriso, e teve a audácia de piscar pra mim antes de cair na gargalhada enquanto se afastava.

Enquanto observava seus movimentos pelo meio da multidão, ouvi Jasper rir.

"Ta aí uma coisa que eu gostaria de ver. Você e Swan; a batalha de egos!"

"Eu não vou tocá-la," falei enquanto tomava um gole da minha bebida.

"Está falando sério? Edward, ela é você em sua versão feminina. Eu nem acredito que você não fodeu com ela ainda!" ele disse entusiasmado enquanto ajeitava seu chapéu e sentava preguiçosamente.

Continuei quieto. Talvez eu tenha sido um idiota, mas eu não era um completo imbecil. Bella não sabia como ela era sortuda por eu ter mantido minha boca fechada sobre nosso encontro no passado.

"Existem tantas mulheres aqui que são melhores que a porra da Bella Swan" eu disse, arrancando o resto da droga da sua mão.

Jasper riu enquanto dava de ombros. "Não critique até que você prove a refeição, Edward. Acredite, ela não só fode fantásticamente, como é provavelmente a moça mais legal que eu conheço."

Fiz uma careta pra ele. "Se você a ama tanto, por que não namora com ela?" eu disse, despenteando meu cabelo com a mão livre.

Ele riu tão timidamente que não pude evitar achar que ele ficou nervoso.

"Ah não, não. Bells e eu somos sempre foda camarada. Destinados a trocar histórias de sexo e destinados a dar a libertação um ao outro. Quando eu achar minha garota, eu vou te avisar."

Suspirei. "Essa é a diferença entre você e eu J, você quer uma garota. Eu não."

Jasper me deu um daqueles sorrisos presunçosos de sabe tudo que realmente me irritavam. "Vamos ver cara. Uma vez que você for mordido você não pode parar a mudança, sabe?"

Eu não disse nada. Eu sabia que Jasper era bom em seu jeito de transformar seus personagens drogados em alguma poesia melosa. Assim que eu estava me concentrando a conversa acabou.

"Vamos lá seu cínico, quero te apresentar alguém." Jasper sorriu pra mim enquanto descia do balcão da cozinha. Caminhando para a porta de trás, ele acenou para que eu o seguisse. Dei de ombros e fui atrás dele, de repente feliz por escapar do calouro escalado para cantar no canto da sala.

Fizemos nosso caminho para o quintal atrás. Um casal de meninas estavam dançando na grama, alguns garotos fazendo fila para ir ao banheiro no corredor e alguns casais transando nos arbustos.

Nos aproximamos de duas meninas que estavam apoiadas no corrimão. Jasper jogou seus braços em volta da menina mais alta, jogando um sorriso pra mim.

"Edward, essa é Gianna," ele disse, acenando para a segunda menina. "Gianna, esse é Edward. Porque vocês dois não vão se conhecer melhor? Eu sei que Gianna estava morrendo pra lhe conhecer.

Ela era perfeita pra essa noite. Alta, magra, olhos verdes e um par de peitos que floresceram recentemente e imploravam pra serem mordidos. Ela era uma novata com aquele olhar de inocência que dizia que ela não sabia onde estava se metendo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ela estava muito ansiosa para aprender como funcionavam as coisas na escola de Forks. E eu amava ser o instrutor das novatas.

Ela fez algo que me surpreendeu; ela pegou minha mão e me levou de volta pra casa. Me virei pra Jasper; que me deu um aceno de reconhecimento enquanto se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido da garota mais alta.

Foi muito fácil, e muito previsível da nova mini-Rosalie. Mas em minha neblina ligeiramente chapada, decidi parar de me importar com previsibilidades e começar a planejar como iria foder a pequena Gianna.

**BPOV**

Eu não parava de sorrir enquanto caminhava para a pista de dança. Edward Cullen era tão idiota; era muito fácil dar corda pra ele. Fiquei satisfeita de o ter deixado desconfortável quando falei com Jasper. Eu estava começando a pensar que tudo que eu ouvi sobre o Cullen era feito para fazê-lo parecer como uma espécie de devasso. Pra mim, ele parecia como um frígido estúpido. Quero dizer, ele nem se ofereceu para pegar o lugar onde Newton tinha falhado. Que filho da puta rude.

Rapidamente achei Alice, que ainda parecia perfeita enquanto girava com a música. Assim que escolhi meu vestido _Hervé Léger_ para essa noite, ela encontrou para si mesma um perfeito em decote V, vermelho e minúsculo em uma boutique no shopping que ela sempre confiava. Era ridiculamente curto, mas ela o puxava com facilidade. Claro, estava fantástico com sua maquiagem. E ela sabia, tão bem quanto eu que qualquer calouro inocente que a observasse dançar com essa música iria se jogar em cima dela pelo resto da semana.

Ela me viu e pulou para o meu lado, quase me batendo no processo; a garota se movia como um cão de corrida.

"Bella!" ela exclamou, beijando meu rosto com entusiasmo, "Ohh! Está cheirando bem, o que você fumou?" ela perguntou enfiando o nariz bem no meu rosto. Sorri com os olhos arregalados de seus pretendentes em volta da pista de dança. Qualquer movimento menina-com-menina os teria feito provavelmente explodir em suas calças.

"Eu não sei, era do Jasper. Ele está na cozinha."

Ela olhou para a cozinha com os olhos cerrados. Seu rosto estralou em um 'Oh' enquanto ela começava a rir apontando para o corredor.

Virei para ver o Cullen sendo puxado para um daqueles vestuários improvisados por Rosalie. Pelo olhar complacente que cruzava seu rosto, eu concluí que ele provavelmente estava prestes a transar.

Fiz careta para a injustiça. Porque todos estavam conseguindo transar menos eu?

"Acabei de falar com aquela menina, ela é realmente legal. Pobrezinha, vai provavelmente se apaixonar pelo Cullen agora, assim como todas as outras." Ela rolou seus olhos enquanto a música mudava de hip hop para rock. O rosto de Alice se iluminou imediatamente enquanto ela voltava para a pista de dança, achando Rosalie no processo. Elas gritaram uma com a outra e começaram sua própria versão feminina de uma dança quente que faria _Lady Gaga_ salivar.

Me apoiei contra a parede rindo com elas e silenciosamente curtindo a minha droga. Mas aquilo não estava bom o suficiente pra Alice. Assim que ela me viu novamente, ela praticamente me arrastou para a pista de dança. Como eu estava chapada eu estava sensível a sensação de suas mãos na minha pele enquanto eu me movia com a música. Rosalie veio por trás de mim e começou a esfregar meus quadris com o dela, me perguntei pra quem seria essa performance dela. Alice estava inclinada em mim, esfregando sua bunda na minha frente. Eu podia deduzir pra quem ela estava se mostrando, e lá estava Felix Denali, um cara que se formou no mesmo ano que James, mas continuava nos visitando em todas as chances que tinha. Embora, eu achasse que ele fosse estranho, o fato dele ser mais velho imediatamente pegou a atenção de Alice.

Felix rapidamente veio até ela. Alice piscou pra mim enquanto se virava e começava a se esfregar nele. Lhe dei um sorriso de parabéns enquanto Emmett aparecia na pista de dança, balançando sua cabeça com a batida como se ele fosse a porra do _Warren G*_ completamente por fora da profundidade da música de rock. Ele me agarrou pela frente, e me virou, me forçando a me inclinar em seu joelho estendido. Olhei e o vi rindo e segurando uma bebida colorida. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e embaçados. Para um cara grande, Emmett podia seriamente parecer como um bêbado mal intencionado.

_* É um __rapper__ e __produtor__americano__._

"Bebida?" ele riu, balançando suas sobrancelhas pra mim. Ele podia muito bem ter dito, "Foder?" já que suas sobrancelhas estavam sempre falando como sua mente estava sempre pensando de onde viria sua próxima transa.

Sorri pra ele o mais docemente que eu podia e peguei a bebida, a virando lentamente e propositalmente lambendo meus lábios de forma encorajadora enquanto mantinha meus olhos firmemente grudados nos de Emmett. Meus olhos vagaram até Rosalie, que estava ocupada se sentindo enquanto uma idéia brilhou em minha mente brilhante.

"Talvez..." Eu disse pra Emmett me inclinando pra suspirar, "Me encontre no vestuário, não consigo parar de pensar no seu pau."

Deixei minha mão correr para baixo de seu peito musculoso e segui a curva da sua bunda enquanto o circulava. Dei um breve aperto nele e me empurrei contra ele, me movendo com a música. Ele sorriu pra mim, balançando sua cabeça enquanto suas sobrancelhas se curvavam com interesse.

Muito fácil.

Fiz meu caminho para o mesmo corredor que vi o Cullen desaparecer com sua novata. Mas não entrei no quarto que eles tinham entrado, ao invés disso me escondi atrás do armário esperando Emmett aparecer.

Minha pequena sedução me permitiu não ter que esperar muito tempo para que ele viesse correndo pelo corredor, um sorriso bêbado ainda adornando o seu rosto. Ele foi direto para o vestuário enquanto abria seu cinto. Segurei meu nariz para controlar o riso que estava se construindo em meu peito. Um... dois ... três...

"QUE PORRA É ESSA?" Ouvi o Cullen gritar, "Se afasta de mim!"

Rapidamente me esquivei para a sala, rindo em histeria como uma hiena para o que eu vi.

Lá estava o Cullen, calças embaixo da bunda, cobrindo seu pau com uma mão e com as mãos em punho na camisa de Emmett com a outra. A menina caloura estava de joelhos, com a boca aberta, olhando petrificada para o tamanho de Emmett, que de alguma forma tinha conseguido deixar o seu pau duro no processo.

"Que porra, cara? Eu peguei na sua bunda? Puta que pariu! Caralho!" Ememtt trouxe sua mão enorme para seu rosto enquanto sua ereção se encolhia de vergonha.

"Onde está a Bella, porra?" Ele gritou, olhando pela sala.

O rosto do Cullen escureceu quando fiz minha presença clara, sacudindo meu dedo pra ele enquanto colocava a outra mão na minha cintura.

"Realmente, Cullen, você deveria mostrar pra ela a cortesia de trancar a porra da porta se você vai fazê-la chupar seu pau," eu ri enquanto acenava com minha cabeça na direção da novata que parecia estar prestes a se cagar.

Cullen puxou rudemente sua calça jeans e agarrou a mão da menina, colocando-a de pé com pouco esforço. Ele me desprezou, o olhar de mega-frustração em seu rosto, enquanto ele marchava pra fora da sala. Tenho certeza que ele resmungou que eu era uma vadia, mas eu estava me divertindo muito para me importar.

Emmett ainda estava andando pela sala, com as mãos no rosto. "Puta que pariu! Bells, eu acho que toquei no pau dele... eu sou… eu sou gay?" ele parecia que estava prestes a chorar.

Rolei meus olhos. "Jesus, seus pais eram irmãos ou algo assim? Afaste esse seu pau. Você não é gay Emmett, só muito, muito azarado. O que você estava fazendo aqui? Eu disse o vestuário lá de cima baby... aww."

Dei um tapinha em sua cabeça enquanto ele engolia em seco, contemplando claramente se tocar no pau do Cullen o tinha excitado ou não. Eu tinha certeza que cada atleta já passou por essa fase em suas vidas. Do jeito que eu vi, eu tinha simplesmente o salvado de um banho embaraçoso na escola. Se ele se concentrasse nisso ele daria em cima de _Kanye West*_, e não teria me surpreendido.

_* É um __produtor musical__ e __rapper__americano__, nativo de __Chicago__, __Illinois__, que para muitos é um promissor nome do __hip hop__ internacional._

"Tenho que pegar alguma bebida, Bells... preciso de alguma merda. Puta que pariu!" ele gaguejou enquanto saía da sala, as mãos ainda na cabeça.

Me endireitei rapidamente e voltei para a pista de dança. Estava surpresa em ver que Rosalie ainda estava lá mostrando como ela era flexível naquele vestido branco ridículo. Eu devia saber que ela não estaria vestindo vermelho naquela porra de festa do vermelho dela. Era somente outra tentativa patética de ser o centro das atenções, como sempre.

Ela viu eu me aproximando da pista de dança e se grudou em mim como uma sanguessuga.

"Jasper fez oral em mim novamente," ela sussurrou em meu ouvido sorrindo.

"Parabéns," eu disse e um tom desinteressando.

Mas eu estava interessada. Como diabos Rose conseguiu ter dois orgasmos hoje e eu não consegui nada? Nem tudo estava bem com o Universo.

"Cullen a vista," ela acrescentou com um sorriso.

Puta merda. Esse cara era realmente dono de seu próprio rabo. Talvez ele estivesse apenas suprimindo a coisa gay e por isso ele estava atirando olhares de reprovação pra mim quando beijei Jasper. Talvez eu tivesse feito um favor ao mandar Emmett tocar a bunda dele. Ri comigo mesma antes de fazer uma pergunta séria.

"Você não vai pegá-lo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros enquanto passava os dedos entre seus cabelos. "Eu acho que ele já está feliz para ser envolvido, sabe?" ela sorriu pra mim.

Vadia presunçosa.

Era isso, eu precisava de libertação. Precisava achar alguém para foder.

Eu dei uma volta rápida pela sala, dando uma olhada em todos os rostos, tentando achar alguém digno. E então localizei um: Tyler Crowley, capitão do time de atletismo. Alto, moreno, com um pau de tamanho razoável. _Ele vai fazer isso._

Tyler me viu e levantou a sobrancelha enquanto passava a mão pelo queixo, fingindo reflexão. Como se ele pudesse ser outra coisa além de um atleta idiota que estava cheio de vontade de gozar.

Caminhei até ele, dando a minha melhor rebolada, o deixando checar os meus bens. Ele sorriu pra mim como se estivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria.

Me apoiei na parede perto dele com um sorriso.

"Hey, Isabella," ele disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Me encolhi imediatamente com o uso do meu nome. Tyler gostava de pensar que estava acima de todos só porque viveu na Inglaterra quando era criança e tinha um ligeiro sotaque britânico. Ao invés disso, ele parecia somente um presunçoso pretensioso que bebia chá.

"Quanto tempo. Você está ótima," ele disse enquanto arrastava o dedo pelo meu braço.

Concordei enquanto meditava. A última vez que me lembro de ter visto Tyler foi ano passado na 'Festa de Inverno Quente' de Emmett. Acho que realmente faz um tempo que não vejo Tyler.

"Você também." Eu disse verdadeiramente.

"Estou com calor, quer ir lá fora e tomar um ar?" ele perguntou o mais casualmente que conseguiu.

Eu quase ri para a frase que ele usou, que eu sei que era mais velha que água. Mas, uma foda era uma foda, e nesse momento Tyler era o que eu tinha.

"Claro," eu disse, agarrando sua mão na minha e o puxando através da cozinha. Enquanto empurrávamos o grupo de bêbados, e atletas nos esmagando algo capturou minha visão. Jasper e Alice conversando no canto vazio da sala. Ou estavam discutindo? Alice estava com as mãos na cintura enquanto Jasper gesticulava irritado enquanto falava. Felix não estava por perto. Fiz uma anotação mental de perguntar pra Alice depois enquanto voltava a minha atenção para a minha próxima transa.

Eu sabia o que queria, e sabia onde queria que fosse. Rosalie tinha falado sobre sua nova sauna que aparentemente era grande o suficiente para fazer a posição carrinho de mão. Iria testar essa teoria.

"Então, um, Isabella, teve um bom verão?" Tyler estava lutando pra encontrar palavras. Claro, ele me conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que eu não estava interessada em suas habilidades de conversação.

Para dizer isso a ele, eu o empurrei contra a parede a caminho da sauna, enfiando minha língua em sua boca. Isso deve tê-lo pego de surpresa, enquanto suas mãos começaram a apertar minha bunda freneticamente, me puxando pra mais perto dele. Eu podia sentir a pressão de seu tesão pelo meu vestido, enquanto ele gemia na minha boca. Foi então que percebi que eu precisava controlar isso antes que seu bebê explodisse. Me afastei do beijo e limpei sua saliva da minha boca enquanto abria a porta da sauna.

Minha boca se abriu instantaneamente com o que eu vi.

Era o Cullen. E ele estava sem camisa na sauna.

Ele estava deitado preguiçosamente contra a madeira com gotas de suor escorrendo lentamente pra baixo de seu peito. E ainda assim, parecia duro e liso, como se fosse carinhosamente esculpido em mármore. Sua cabeça estava inclinada pra trás, seu cabelo estava um pouco úmido e aderindo quase artisticamente em sua testa. Enquanto meus olhos trilhavam seu corpo, percebi que não era apenas uma toalha macia que estava me impedindo de ver seus bens. Era a mesma caloura de antes, de joelhos, ainda parecendo sem ter noção do que um pênis era capaz de fazer. E pelo olhar na cara do Cullen, a pobre garota realmente não tinha idéia do que deveria estar fazendo.

Seus olhos verdes brilharam ao me ver, os estreitando imediatamente. Vi que seus mamilos tinham endurecido por conta do ar frio que entrou na sala quando abri a porta. Demorou alguns segundos para a novata que sua sedução desajeitada estava sendo criticada por dois convidados sem convite.

"Ah Deus!" ela exclamou enquanto ficava de pé, cobrindo seus seios com as mãos.

Não pude evitar, a raiva no olhar do Cullen deixou a situação mais engraçada do que realmente era. Talvez tenha sido a bebida, talvez tenha sido a merda que eu fumei, mas não pude evitar cair na gargalhada.

"Pode nos dar um pouco de privacidade, Swan?" Cullen cuspiu enquanto se cobria completamente com a toalha.

Eu apenas bebi o suficiente pra dizer, "Fala sério, Cullen, tem espaço suficiente pra todos nós." Comecei a puxar meu vestido, mantendo meus olhos nele porque ele certamente não olhava pra longe de mim. Mantive o sorriso em meu rosto enquanto eu sentia o calor da sauna na minha pele nua. Estremeci quando percebi que as coisas estavam tomando um rumo interessante.

A garota parecia petrificada. Claro, ela não tinha idéia do que isso significava. Inferno, nem eu. Mas em algum lugar da minha cabeça drogada, ser comida enquanto assistia Cullen receber um oral parecia uma boa idéia pra mim.

A garota puxou sua blusa rapidamente enquanto eu me sentava de frente pra ela, dando meu sorriso mais perverso. Tenho certeza que foi a coisa mais assustadora que ela já viu, me ver ali sentada com minha lingerie preta. Eu era como uma ninfeta louca que tentava transformar seu primeiro boquete primitivo em algum tipo de _ménage _a três abastecido de ódio.

"Eu não sei, Bella, eles estavam aqui primeiro," Tyler gaguejou. Eu tinha quase esquecido que ele também estava aqui. Olhei brevemente pra ele com desinteresse. Seus olhos estavam plantados no chão enquanto ele olhava pra todos os lugares exceto para o Cullen. Gargalhei quando percebi que ele estava cagando de medo dele. Porra de atleta bichinha.

"Não podemos ir a outro lugar?" ele lamentou.

"Porque diabos deveríamos nos mudar?" eu rebati, dando a ele um olhar de advertência. Eu era mais assustadora do que Edward Cullen; Crowley saberia disso agora.

Com um choramingo, a caloura murmurou algo e saiu correndo da sala. Dei uma olhada para a cara do Cullen, ele estava azul de raiva e eu estourei em gargalhadas.

"Você com certeza as escolhe bem, Cullen! Mas hey, como você sempre diz: merdas acontecem certo?" eu estava em crise nervosa mas não apenas por causa da maconha. Ter uma vingança com o Cullen era o melhor de tudo.

"Bella, eu... eu tenho que ir," Tyler lamentou, praticamente correndo da sauna. Rolei meus olhos para sua saída. Malditos atletas...

E então a noite tinha me trazido a isso: Eu estava quase nua em uma sauna escaldante com Edward Cullen que estava precariamente coberto por uma toalha branca.

Ele suspirou fortemente. "Qual é a porra do seu problema, Swan?" percebi que seus olhos verdes pareciam quase dourados na luz quente da sauna.

Levantei a mão pra ele. "Hey, você começou toda essa guerra sexual! Eu estou apenas terminando isso."

"Eu peguei o Newton em sua buceta por engano, então não jogue essa merda pra cima de mim!" ele cuspiu, se inclinando pra frente e empurrando seu cabelo pra trás com as mãos.

"Deus, você é tão imbecil," eu disse com um suspiro.

"Eu sou um imbecil? Qual é a sua? Por que você é uma puta?" ele estava jogando sua mão na minha direção. Isso era ameaçador, e eu não gostei.

"Você nem mesmo me conhece, caralho!" eu bati de volta, mostrando o dedo médio pra ele no processo.

Ele cerrou seus olhos para o meu gesto. "Você quer saber o que sei sobre você?"

Cruzei meus braços com um suspiro.

"Bem, eu sei que você fode regularmente o namorado de sua aparente melhor amiga, você recebe oral de caras que você parece nem gostar, e tenho certeza que essa coisa toda com o Tyler era apenas uma armadilha para você me tentar e foder comigo."

Dei um pequeno riso incrédulo, "Ah você deseja que eu te chupe porra..."

"Eu preferia ser chupado pela _Amy Winehouse_."

"Então é essa a sua qualidade de garotas?"

Nossos olhos se estreitaram tanto um pro outro nesse momento, que eu percebi que estávamos respirando com dificuldade. Seus olhos verdes estavam mais do que carrancudos, percebi que havia algo mais. Pude sentir o suor começando atrás do meu pescoço enquanto eu observava uma gota de suor escorrer de sua testa para o seu rosto. Tremi quando senti uma gota fria descer lentamente entre meus seios. Foi então que percebi que ele estava duro.

Meu clitóris estremeceu com a idéia de um sexo cheio de ócio com o Cullen.

Ele falou primeiro. "O que eu faço, e quem eu sou é da minha conta, não da sua." Ele suspirou, aparentemente completamente bem com o flagrante de sua excitação, parecia que ele estava apontando pra mim através da toalha, pedindo pra eu me aproximar.

Sacudi rapidamente a névoa na minha cabeça. "Então porque você está me dando lição de moral, caralho?"

Ele parou enquanto passava as mãos em seus cabelos novamente. Mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto os músculos de seu peito brilhavam.

"Não sei, acho que estou apenas curioso," ele respondeu casualmente.

"Ah," eu disse enquanto deslizava minha mão do meu pescoço para minha cintura, tirando a umidade que se construía em minha pele. Enquanto observava ele olhar meus movimentos, não pude evitar me perguntar o que ele estava pensando. Seu rosto dizia 'sai daqui sua vadia louca' mas sua ereção estremecendo dizia 'querido Deus, por favor, me empurre pra baixo da garganta dela'.

Soltei um pequeno sorriso. Isso era estúpido. Éramos formandos, pelo amor de Deus.

"Olha Cullen, vamos parar de fingir. Eu quero foder. Está dentro ou fora?"

Sua testa franziu instantaneamente, mas pelo que eu podia dizer, não era pela revolta, era em deliberação. Ele parecia pensativo enquanto respirava lentamente, seus olhos passando por meu corpo. Lambi meus lábios em antecipação, observando seu peito subir novamente enquanto ele respirava fundo o ar quente. Não pude evitar pensar em como seus mamilos seriam quando eu os mordesse. Os meus próprios endureceram instantaneamente embaixo do sutiã. Me movi na minha posição, mas me arrependi imediatamente quando o laço da minha calcinha roçou em meu clitóris agora excitado.

Ele colocou seus olhos verdes em mim novamente, eu exalei em antecipação. Lá vamos nós...

"Estou fora," ele disse com um sorriso torto.

"O que?" eu bati.

Ele soltou um riso musical enquanto balançava sua cabeça, "Swan, você é muito fácil. Não tem desafio com você."

"Esse não é o desafio, Cullen, o desafio é parar," respondi, cruzando meus braços.

"O que você quer dizer?" ele perguntou com um daqueles sorrisos tortos.

Suspirei e me inclinei pra ele, então eu sabia que ele podia ver o suor descendo devagar pelo meu decote. "Se você foder comigo, você não vai querer parar."

Ele bufou e levantou os olhos para o teto. "Eu acho que isso é altamente improvável."

"Isso aconteceu com todos caras que eu já fodi. Eles sempre imploram pra mais. Não vejo porque você seria diferente," eu disse com desdém, brincando com o meu cabelo entre os dedos.

Ele se recostou contra a Madeira da sauna, ainda sorrindo, esfregando a barba por fazer de seu queixo.

"Sou muito diferente dos cretinos de Forks que você gosta de foder. Eu, como meu bom amigo Jasper, sabemos que o mundo é vasto e amplo. Na verdade, ele já fodeu com você e não está ansiando por mais, então destrua sua etoria."

Meus lábios se abriam em frustração. "Porra não cite Shakespeare pra mim, Cullen. E J e eu temos um acordo mútuo que nos serve muito bem. Ele certamente continua voltando pra mais, não é?"

Seus olhos verdes e intrigados se estreitaram pra mim. "Você sabia que era Shakespeare?"

Rolei meus olhos. "Pare de enrolar," eu disse me sentando. "Porque você simplesmente não me experimenta?" eu desafiei, levantando meu dedo lentamente para ajustar a alça do meu sutiã, sabendo que ele estaria me observando.

"Eu prometo a você, Swan, isso não vai acontecer," ele disse, inclinando a cabeça pra trás na madeira.

Observei enquanto seus olhos se fechavam lentamente enquanto ele pensava. Então isso veio até mim.

"Que tal uma aposta?" eu perguntei.

Seus olhos abriram e estavam combinados com uma carranca. Levantei minhas mãos em defesa.

"Prometo a você, que na próxima semana você vai querer continuar me fodendo."

"E o que te faz pensar isso?" ele perguntou sem pestanejar.

"Porque eu serei a melhor que você já teve." Eu sorri pra ele enquanto levava minha perna para o banco da sauna, a acariciando no processo.

O Cullen observou minha perna se mover, acenando lentamente enquanto franzia os lábios.

"Interessante. Porque eu aposto que após uma semana, você estará batendo na minha porta querendo o meu pau na sua boca."

Sorri com isso. "Se eu ganhar, então vou dirigir aquele seu lindo carro até Seattle com Jasper semana que vem. E então ficar com ele o resto do semestre."

Ele soltou outro daqueles sorrisos brilhantes, virando sua cabeça e sorrindo como se fosse algum tipo de piada privada que eu não estava dentro. Ele ficava tão fudidamente sexy quando sorria de lado e eu estava completamente irritada que eu ficasse consciente disso.

"E quando eu ganhar você estará completamente sob o meu controle. Você só vai foder, chupar e tocar quem eu disser pra você."

Bufei; não era o que eu esperava dele. Como se o Cullen se importasse com quem eu fodia.

"Você está brincando? Eu seria seu fantoche?"

"Eu acho que isso seria bom pra você. Talvez eu possa lhe dar alguma classe." Ele olhava pra mim novamente mas não consegui decifrar o olhar em seu rosto.

Dei um olhar nada impressionado em sua direção. "Porque foder a Stanley na mesa do pai dela requer muito estilo?"

Eu vi o que achei ser um olhar envergonhado cruzar seus olhos. Bom. Obviamente ele não percebia a boca da Stanley era tão aberta para o público quanto suas pernas.

"Eu vou te dizer quando, e com quem você deve transar, e isso vai durar pelo resto do semestre."

Concordei com a minha cabeça lentamente, sem escutar realmente o que ele estava dizendo. Sério, eu estava visualizando como eu imaginava que seria o gosto do seu pau. E eu sabia que estava a polegadas de descobrir.

"E como é que vamos medir essa aposta?" ele perguntou, passando a língua nos dentes.

Inclinei minha cabeça enquanto pensava. "Essa semana vamos na marra. A primeira pessoa a tentar fazer sexo com a outra perde."

Cullen deu uma risadinha. "E se nenhum dos dois quiser?"

"Cullen, estou te dizendo. Você vai dar o seu melhor para tentar e me levar pra cama novamente assim que eu te parar."

O sorriso torto lentamente se espalhou por seu rosto enquanto ele olhava pra mim. Mordi o meu lábio seco.

"Ah, Swan, você não vai querer me parar," ele disse, se inclinando para estender a mão pra mim. "Feito?"

"Feito," repeti enquanto tocava sua mão com a minha. Estava quente e um pouco suada. Eu estava tão ansiosa para tê-lo agarrando minha bunda enquanto ele me fodia contra a parede quente da sauna.

Eu exalei com um sorriso e lentamente fiquei de joelhos, rastejando por ele como uma gata à espreita. Coloquei minhas mãos no joelho dele e comecei a deslizá-las por suas pernas deliciosamente pegajosas. Ele me observava com um leve desinteresse que só me fez querer prová-lo ainda mais. Não pude evitar morder meus lábios quando cheguei na parte interna de sua coxa. A verdade era, que eu estava tão excitada em ver seu pau quanto tê-lo me comendo.

Para a minha surpresa, ele agarrou minhas mãos rapidamente deixando a toalha cair na minha cabeça.

"Que porra é essa?" eu exclamei, puxando a toalha com um cheiro inegavelmente doce de mim. Olhei pra ele rapidamente, com uma leve esperança de que fosse ter uma visão adequada de sua bunda.

Ele estava do outro lado da sauna, abotoando sua calça jeans ainda com aquele sorriso torto fodido. Eu fiquei verdadeiramente surpreendida com os músculos que ele tinha em seu corpo magro. Mas não tão surpresa como eu estava de que ele não fosse enfiar sua língua em minha boca.

Ele olhou pra mim enquanto mexia no cabelo suspirando.

"Veja, Swan, foi aí que você cometeu seu erro. Você pula direto, sem fazer perguntas."

Olhei pra ele intrigada e irritada.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto. "É a expectativa que faz os sucos fluírem." Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto enquanto saía pela porta.

"Te vejo depois, Swan. Estou ansioso pra ganhar a aposta." Ele sorriu, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Observei a porta por alguns segundos, esperando que a piada acabasse e ele voltasse pronto pra foder. Não tive tanta sorte.

Suspirei e bati minha cabeça na madeira.

Pau filha da puta daquele Cullen.

* * *

**N/T:** _Ahá, agora sim a fic fica interessante não? Só achei que tem pouca pessoa comentando e isso me deixa triste, mas enfim, vamos ver se melhora._

_Estou postando logo cedo pois estou indo pro meu curso de inglês (frio e chuva, ta muito Forks por aqui) e logo depois Espanhol (eeee logo poderei traduzir fics em espanhol pra vocês tb ^^, mas tenham calma porque estou começando o curso hoje.)  
_

_Tem one shot nova:_ '**Ice Dream**' e '**Tease me, torture me, control me**' _... confiram e comentem!_

**Respondendo Reviews:**

Ana Alice: _Vaquinha, pode ficar a vontade, eu falei brincando pq vc pareceu realmente desabafar no outro post e eu fiquei com medo de levar um tiro, comecei até a sair de casa disfarçada com medo de encontrar você e eu apanhar kkkkkkk._

**Beijos Vaquinhas S2**


	5. Sexo e Doce

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**BPOV**

Cheguei em casa umas 2 da manhã, sóbria e incrivelmente frustrada com a noite de eventos não acontecidos. Só tinha uma coisa que eu podia fazer; me masturbar furiosamente até às 03:30 da manhã.

Quando o meu alarme tocou, eu estava contente por não ter a super ressaca de morte que eu sempre costumava ter depois de participar de festas. Ao invés disso, eu estava mais do que um pouco ferida pela rude fricção que o Cullen me forçou a fazer.

Não pude evitar me perguntar qual era o problema dele. Qual era o ponto em esperar para começar a aposta? Íamos foder sem sentido um com o outro de qualquer forma. Como diabos a batalha sexual se tornou um jogo de espera?

Enquanto me ensaboava no chuveiro, comecei a pensar no corpo dele. Aquele corpo perfeito, macio e musculoso que ele tinha escondido da humanidade. Comecei a ficar frustrada novamente enquanto me lembrava como sua boca parecia quente quando estávamos conversando na sauna. Seus lábios estavam rosa e molhados pelo calor. Era como se eles fossem sempre enrugados, constantemente úmidos e persistentemente implorando para que minha língua passasse por eles e provasse.

Forcei a minha mão pra longe da minha virilha enquanto mentalmente traçava a imagem do corpo nu do Cullen na sauna ritmicamente bombeando em mim.

Eu nem tive a chance de flertar com ele, mostrar meus dons, ou dar uma demonstração do que viria a seguir. Provocador.

Porra. Ele já havia sido premiado antes da coisa toda começar?

Enquanto me enxugava, percebi que isso realmente significava uma Guerra. Ele não podia jogar essa merda comigo e esperar vencer. Edward Cullen não era nada especial, ele era apenas um homem. E eu conhecia os homens; eu sabia como provocá-los se eu realmente sentisse a necessidade disso. Se ele queria jogar duro, então suas bolas é que ficariam duras. Eu vou deixar suas bolas tão azuis que ele terá que andar como um maldito cowboy para impedir de gozar em suas calças a cada passo que ele der.

Abafei o riso enquanto começava a desenvolver meu plano maligno. Deixei meu dedo traçar a fila de sapatos que eu tinha alinhado no meu closet. Afinal, todas as batalhas tem suas armaduras, e eu precisava da armadura de batalha perfeita para o dia que viria.

Perfeito.

Toda garota tinha uma. Aquela peça de roupa que empurrava sua confiança no teto e fazia você se sentir como uma deusa fodida do sexo. Pra mim, eram minhas botas de couro preto e cano alto até o joelho, da _Gucci_. Originalmente compradas para minha fantasia de mulher gato no Halloween, mas como elas eram muito lindas acabaram fazendo parte do meu guarda-roupa diário. Se tinha alguma coisa que chamaria mais atenção pra mim na escola de Forks; eram 'As botas.' Elas estavam precariamente na linha entre suportável e o completamente obsceno, e elas ficavam fodidamente perfeitas com minha mini-saia de xadrez da escola.

Fiquei na frente do espelho apenas com 'as botas' e minhas roupas íntimas roxas com laçinho e ri comigo mesma.

"Ummm ... quem soltou as prostitutas?" Alice estava parada na porta, de boca aberta. Ela estava segurando dois copos de café em sua mão, seus olhos avaliando minhas botas.

"Querida, eu te amo, mas você não pode ir pra escola com roupas íntimas e bota!"

Fiz uma careta pra ela enquanto colocava minha saia e puxava pros meus quadris, me virando para verificar o comprimento. Inexistente. Perfeito.

"É uma necessidade," eu disse enquanto fazia pose no espelho.

"Ooh, cruel!" Alice disse enquanto me entregava meu café por trás de mim. Ela pressionou seus quadris juntos dos meus enquanto me olhava. "B, Emmett e cada indivíduo da escola estão de quatro por você. Você realmente acha que precisa se vestir pra eles?"

"Não é pro Emmett, é pro Cullen," eu disse com naturalidade.

Os olhos de Alice arregalaram enquanto ela caiu na beira da minha cama.

"O que? Por quê? Quando?"

Dei um sorriso pra ela enquanto puxava minha blusa branca pela cabeça, deixando cuidadosamente um pouco do meu sutiã aparecendo pelo decote. Na hora em que olhei pra ela novamente através do meu espelho ela parecia que ia entrar em combustão espontânea. Eu ri, me virando pra olhar pra ela. "Isso fica entre nós, okay?"

"Sempre," ela disse, cruzando suas pernas com muita atenção. Seus olhos escuros brilhando pra mim, pedindo que eu liberasse as novas informações. Bufei pra ela enquanto arrumava os botões do meu casaco cinza.

"Noite passada depois de tanto... Deus, sei lá, papo-furado? Isso me deixou completamente sem sentido e terminei fazendo uma aposta com o Cullen."

Seus olhos se estreitaram, presumivelmente com cautela. "Que tipo de aposta?"

"Do tipo que me dará muitos orgasmos, eu espero!" eu ri enquanto olhava meu reflexo no espelho mais uma vez.

Eu podia sentir que o olhar examinador de Alice não quebrou. Me virei para olhar pra ela com um sorriso perverso no meu rosto, eu estava ansiosa para lavá-la a minha maneira de pensar.

"Eu apostei com o Cullen que depois de uma semana de foda, ele não será capaz de parar. Eu ganho, e tenho o seu carro pelo resto do semestre. Ele ganha, ele dirá com quem eu fodo."

Alice piscou pra mim algumas vezes, um pequeno sorriso cruzando seu rosto enquanto a ficha caía, "Você está doida!"

"Eu sou um gênio," eu disse com desdém, passando as unhas em meu cabelo.

Alice olhou para meu reflexo no espelho enquanto ponderava a situação, batendo em seu queixo.

"Então, ele basicamente será seu cafetão?"

Eu ri com a palavra, Alice apertou os lábios.

"B, eu não sei. Ouvi dizer que o Cullen pode ser um idiota ordinário, ele provavelmente vai fazer você foder com aqueles tipos de arrepiar."

"… e o resto!" eu disse com um sorriso.

Ela foi rápida ao chegar e bater na minha coxa. "Estou falando sério! Isso pode ser desagradável."

Sorri novamente enquanto sentava na minha mesa de maquiagem, "Ele não vai vencer. Ele não tem idéia do que sou capaz."

Enquanto eu falava essas palavras minha garganta fechou.

_Sim__, ele sabia. Ou pelo menos ele achava que sabia. __Não, eu presumi que ele saiba._

Eu estava tão envergonhada de ter acordado na casa do Cullen semestre passado, que nem mesmo falei sobre isso com Alice. Nem sei o que eu fiz ou falei pra ele. E com todo aquele suor na sauna eu tinha esquecido tudo sobre esse meu quase-passado com o Cullen. O que eu estava me preocupando era quando seria a hora perfeita para levá-lo para começar uma provocação brutal. Porque ele não disse nada?

Enquanto colocava meus brincos, disse pra mim mesma que isso não importava. Até porque, ele provavelmente não deve se lembrar do que aconteceu entre nós também. E mesmo que ele lembrasse, talvez tenha sido uma forma sorrateira de conseguir o segundo round sem pedir por isso diretamente. Como muitas coisas em minha vida, isso foi no passado. Foda-se o passado.

Alice soltou um grande suspiro exagerado enquanto vinha pro meu lado. "Bem, me mantenha informada, B. Você sabe que adoro um conto de fodas!" ela riu enquanto começava a vasculhar minha bolsa de maquiagem.

"Ah eu irei," eu disse, arrancando meu _gloss_ favorito de sua mão e o aplicando rapidamente enquanto piscava pra ela.

Nós decidimos que Alice iria dirigir, considerando que você precisaria de uma nova licença de motorista para dirigir com essas 'botas.' Ela quebrou o limite de velocidade por todo o caminho até a escola mas não porque estávamos atrasadas, mas porque estávamos escutando a música _'The Prodigy'_; que consistia apenas em dirigir com irresponsabilidade.

Ser observadas enquanto caminhávamos até a escola era normal pra nós, mas hoje havia mais do que apenas algumas levantadas de sobrancelha graças as 'botas.' Alice e eu beijamos a bochecha uma da outra enquanto nos separávamos no corredor. Enquanto caminhava para a minha primeira aula, tentei manter minha usual expressão de desinteresse no meu rosto. Mas por dentro, eu estava zumbindo com a idéia de ver a reação do Cullen com a minha turbinada. Nem mesmo ele seria capaz de impedir seu queixo de cair no chão.

Eu não tinha idéia de que aulas teríamos juntos. Então toda a manhã eu entrava em cada sala de aula com meu coração batendo um pouco mais rápido que o normal. Primeiro Matemática.

Nada de Cullen.

Próximo era Meios de Comunicação.

Nada de Cullen.

E depois de um intervalo, era dupla de Literatura.

Nada do filha da puta do Cullen.

Na hora do almoço, eu estava irritada em mais de uma maneira. Sim, eu estava fodidamente maravilhosa, mas minha isca foi pega pelo peixe errado. Até mesmo o porra do Newton tentou algo comigo.

"Maldição garota, você parece voar!" ele exclamou quando sentou perto de mim em meios de comunicação com o maior sorriso pegajoso que eu já tinha visto.

Rolei meus olhos e lentamente me movi pra próxima mesa sem nem falar nada.

Cullen estava sendo ridículo. Eu queria confrontá-lo, perguntar qual era o problema dele a noite passada e então arrastá-lo para o_ Murciélago_ e mostrar pra ele tudo que Bella Swan podia fazer com a sua língua.

"Onde ele está? Ele estava em alguma de suas aulas?"eu perguntei enquanto passava para Alice sua laranja de almoço.

Alice negou com a cabeça, "Nope, não o vi. Também não vi o _Lamborghini_ no estacionamento no meu caminho pra cá. Parece que o Cullen não vai aparecer hoje."

"Que viado..." suspirei enquanto mastigava uma das minhas tiras de cenoura, tentando não ouvir os comentários e reclamações que estavam crescendo a nossa volta enquanto a lanchonete começava a encher. 'As botas' com certeza criaram muita controvérsia.

Eu tive um pingo de esperança quando vi Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie aparecerem. Mas isso durou muito pouco quando vi que o Cullen não estava. O que eu vi foi a óbvia expressão de ciúme de Rosalie, as sobrancelhas levantadas de Jasper e o flagrante do pau duro de Emmett.

"Sinto cheiro de doce e sexo!" Emmett exclamou enquanto levantava sua mão fazia um gesto de aprovação pra Jasper, que o ignorou e sentou perto de mim com um sorriso.

"O que está errado Belly, não teve pau suficiente ontem a noite que teve que começar a caçar na escola?" Rosalie zombou enquanto sentava de frente pra mim lentamente. Não, isso nem foi mesmo cauteloso como se eu fosse avançar em Emmett. Ah, se ela ao menos soubesse.

"Você só está irritada porque pensei nisso antes de você, haha." Sorri docemente pra ela e lutei mentalmente comigo pra não começar a dar ao seu namorado uma punheta com os pés por baixo da mesa. Deus sabe que aquelas sobrancelhas dele que agora estavam mexendo rapidamente estavam implorando por isso.

Rose murmurou algo que sem dúvida foi 'vagabunda' por sua respiração, puxando Emmett de pé enquanto seguia para a fila do lanche. Fiquei sentada por uns minutos enquanto os observava brigar quando percebi que nós três estávamos sentados em um silêncio incomum. Alice estava acariciando sua laranja, e Jasper estava mordendo seu palito de dente enquanto estudava o teto.

Eu sabia que não podia perguntar sobre o Cullen diretamente ao Jasper, porque então seria sem dúvida mostrar ao Cullen que eu me importava. E eu não e importava, eu só queria vencer a porra da aposta. Peguei um pouco de salada em meu garfo enquanto suspirava e virava para Alice.

"Como foi sua noite ontem? O que aconteceu com Felix?" perguntei enquanto enfiava meu garfo cheio na boca.

Alice deu de ombros sem mover os olhos da laranja. "Ah você sabe, o de sempre."

A observei enquanto eu mastigava. Ela estava estranhamente recatada.

"Detalhes, Alice. Contos de Foda, lembra?"

Ela suspirou, "Foi tudo bem. Ele foi legal."

"Então você comprovou?" eu perguntei enchendo meu garfo novamente.

"Certo, foi uma festa divertida," ela disse com um meio sorriso.

Me inclinei mais perto, embora não parecesse que Jasper estava ouvindo.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, só estou um pouco cansada, eu acho." Ela deu de ombros. "Embora Felix não seja ótimo. Eu te disse que ele não aprendeu nada na faculdade, apesar do que ele diz."

"Muita conversa sem orgasmo?" perguntei, simpaticamente.

"Quase."

"Seco."

"Você não tem idéia." Ela respondeu.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Jasper levantou e empurrou sua cadeira pra baixo da mesa com força enquanto dava pra Alice um dos olhares mais desprezíveis que eu já vi. Eu nem sabia que Jasper era capaz de se irritar, mas aquele olhar era sem dúvidas agressivo. Eu achava que J estava acima desse tipo de comportamento.

Olhei pra Alice que tinha voltado a estudar sua laranja. Percebi que suas orelhas estavam um pouco vermelhas. De repente me lembrei o que vi ontem à noite.

"Porque vocês brigaram?" perguntei, me encostando em minha cadeira.

Alice levantou a cabeça pra olhar pra mim, um pouco perplexa.

"Nós não... o que você quer dizer?"

"Eu vi vocês dois gritando um com o outro ontem a noite, eu esqueci de te perguntar sobre isso."

Ela riu enquanto jogava a casca de laranja da mesa. "Ah Deus não, nada. Ele estava tentando me vender alguma coisa que eu sabia que não valia à pena. Estou tão cansada dele constantemente ficar empurrando suas merdas de preço exagerado pra nós."

Eu gargalhei, preço exagerado não era uma palavra que nós Forkianos usamos ou entendemos.

"Alice, que diabos? Quem se importa?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Eu não. Só não gosto de ser feita de boba." Ela puxou sua bolsa pra cima da mesa e começou a vasculhar.

"De qualquer forma, tenho um novo plano pra essa noite." Ela sorriu pra mim enquanto me passava um _flyer_.

Peguei, e franzi a testa ao ler o título, _"Nipslip*?"_

_* Nipslip é um eufemismo usado para descrever uma exposição acidental de parte ou/e partes do corpo._

"É um novo bar de topless em Port Angeles que vamos essa noite," ela disse enquanto fazia a pequena dança da felicidade em sua cadeira.

Olhei pra ela, "Querida, os homens de Forks estão te deixando tão pra baixo que você está pretendendo virar gay?"

Alice abafou o riso, "Não, ainda não! É um bar topless pra mulheres. Os garçons ficam basicamente nus, eles têm uma extensa lista de _cocktails _e achei que seria ótimo ir antes de encontrarmos Rose e cia no _Tonic_." Ela sorriu pra mim enquanto equilibrava a cabeça nas mãos.

Concordei enquanto olhava para o _flyer_ vermelho e brilhante. Parecia um pouco desleixado, mas era de se esperar de um estabelecimento em Port Angeles, isso meio que vinha com o território. Além de todos esses lindos turistas no calçadão, havia uma fila de bares querendo manter o local alegre depois do escurecer. A única razão de irmos ao _Tonic _era porque era o único clube meio decente em uma hora de carro e a música era na verdade suportável.

"Eaí está preparada?" O _flyer _nos dá direito a uma dose de tequila!" Alice disse.

Dei de ombros, "Bem, se há uma dose de tequila pra mim. Vou perder a chance de ser cercada por homens meio nus e passar o tempo com minha melhor amiga?"

Alice bateu palmas animadamente, "Fabuloso! Vá pra minha casa depois da escola para que eu possa te vestir!"

Fiz uma careta enquanto ela levantava de sua cadeira. "O que, aonde você vai? E Biologia?"

"B, eu sei o suficiente de Biologia, e eu tenho uma depilação marcada. As calças que pretendo usar são muito baixas, preciso fazer a depilação brasileira!" ela riu enquanto beijava meu rosto. "Até mais tarde, tenha um ótimo dia!"

Sorri pra ela e a observei sair. Passei meus olhos pela sala percebendo que Emmett e Rose tinham desaparecido. Sem dúvidas, ela estava fazendo as pazes com ele o chupando no _Hummer_. Eu não me importava em ficar sozinha, até porque a lanchonete era como estar em um aquário.

Suspirei e olhei em volta para os rostos que eram sutis e os não sutis que tentavam dar uma olhada 'nas botas'. Fiquei chateada que o Cullen não estava entre eles.

Foda-se ele e foda-se a aposta. Eu tinha uma excitação, e se o Cullen não estava disposto a apagar então eu teria apenas que achar alguém essa noite que iria. Barmens meio nus, lá vou eu.

**EPOV**

**Passar metade do dia na cama não parecia ser uma idéia muito ruim, considerando que somente cheguei em casa às cinco e meia da manhã. A noite foi interessante pra dizer o mínimo. E embora eu tivesse o número de algumas garotas no meu bolso, e finalmente tive o sexo oral que eu fodidamente merecia da agora-não-tão-inocente novata, e tinha algo a mais que estava dominando completamente minha mente.**

Bella Swan.

Claro, eu vou admitir completamente que eu deveria ter fodido ela ali naquela sauna. A pequena novata não tinha nenhuma maldita idéia do que estava fazendo com o meu pau. E depois da pequena e insatisfatória exibição de Rosalie eu precisava de alguma libertação de alguém que soubesse o que estava fazendo. E depois de assistir a boca da Swan se mover, e ignorar os comentários maliciosos que saíram dela, eu tinha certeza de que ela sabia se mover em volta de um pau.

E lá estava ela: toda pronta para começar sexo oral recíproco como se ela não se importasse que tinha outras duas pessoas lá conosco, praticamente se comendo. Eu estava agradavelmente surpreso com o estado de seu corpo, ele era magro e torneado, com uma mão de tamanho perfeito. A observei se contorcer em sua calcinha, mordendo aquele lábio fodido e cheio apenas esperando que eu fizesse o primeiro movimento. Ela tinha puro fogo em seus olhos, que foi desencadeado pelo olhar maligno que ela deu pra mim. Você sabia que ela estava sendo consumida por segredos e pequenos pensamentos depravados, cada um deles eu teria o bom grado de descobrir com o meu pau. Um cara só pode dizer 'não' algumas vezes para uma garota como aquela.

Mas esperar era toda uma parte do plano. Se eu esperasse apenas mais um pouco tudo que ela seria capaz de pensar era em mim e no meu pau.

Não pude evitar rir da cara frustrada que ela tinha quando eu a deixei na sala. Me pergunto se ela ficou fora de si quando eu saí.

Sim, conhecendo a Swan ela provavelmente ficaria.

Me inclinei até meu criado-mudo e remexi procurando o meu cigarro. Enquanto o acendia, sentei em meu travesseiro e inalei enquanto imaginava seus dedos longos descendo o laço de sua calcinha preta. Sua respiração ficando rouca enquanto ela se tocava, mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto ela chegava perto...

Meu pau latejante me acordou da minha visão pornô matinal.

Que porra eu estava fazendo?

Me sentei rapidamente equilibrando meu cigarro entre meus lábios enquanto despenteava meu cabelo.

Claro que eu estava visualizando, era provavelmente isso que ela queria. Não, era isso que ela planejou. Tocar suas pernas como ela fez, permitindo que gotas de suor fizessem caminho para o seu decote. Essa era Swan tentando me pegar e me fazer ceder primeiro.

"Nem fodendo, Swan," murmurei pra mim mesmo enquanto deslizava pra fora da cama.

A escolha acabou sendo entre passar a manhã na sala de aula ou debater sobre o mundo com meu pai no café da manhã. Realmente, não tinha escolha.

"Vou ficar fora por uns dias," Carlisle anunciou enquanto dobrava seu jornal em dois. Não me surpreendeu nenhum pouco, considerando que ele estava vestido em um de seus ternos de marca que ele preferia viajar.

"Negócios ou prazer?" perguntei, enquanto meu pequeno café da manhã para ressaca era trazido por Jenks, nosso mordomo fiel e muito discreto.

Ele franziu a testa no seu copo de café que estava bebendo. "Negócios, infelizmente. É para caridade e eu realmente não pude dizer não para a mulher que estava organizando."

"Está indo para Ohio novamente?" perguntei, surpreso.

Carlisle vivia viajando pelo país por alguns meses para algum hospital novo que parecia levar a maior parte de seu tempo profissional. Profissional e na verdade, tempo pessoal. Eu sentia como se não o estivesse visto direito em meses.

"Sim, mas você nunca sabe o que vai encontrar em Ohio, é um lindo estado." Ele sorriu pra mim, conscientemente.

"Hmm, bem boa sorte." Concordei, me inclinando para pegar o jornal.

"Terei. Devo voltar no final de semana." Ele pegou o guardanapo de seu colo e sacudiu as migalhas no chão. Eu sabia que ele estava olhando pra mim com aquele olhar de avaliação. "Edward, enquanto estou longe, acho que você deveria levar a sério a informação que você recebeu de _Harvard_. Você foi imprudente em não responder imediatamente, ninguém gosta de um candidato preguiçoso."

Concordei, sem tirar os olhos do jornal. Segundos se passaram.

"Hmm, certo. É melhor eu ir. Se eu me atrasar para esse primeiro encontro aquela mulher vai usar minhas bolas para o leilão de caridade," ele disse, levantando-se da mesa. Jenks apareceu rapidamente com seu paletó. "É a primeira semana do semestre não é, Edward?"

"Sim, é," eu disse, dobrando o jornal para ver o sorriso em seu rosto.

"Bem, espero que se divirta essa semana. Não faça nada que eu não faria."

"Carlisle, eu continuo tentando mas não tive sorte." Sorri pra ele enquanto ele sorria de volta. Podemos não concordar em ética de trabalho, mas nossa visão de mulher era um caso de 'tal pai, tal filho.'

Curti meu caminho para a escola, aproveitando as longas estradas retas de Forks que eram perfeitas para testar o quanto rápido meu bebê podia ir. Estacionei na escola a tempo da primeira aula de Biologia do semestre. Isso era algo que eu sabia que tinha que levar a sério, embora fosse a última coisa que eu queria fazer. Enquanto estava sentado no carro arrumando os meus cadernos, ouvi o barulho de saltos na calçada vindo até mim. Eu somente olhei pra cima quando eles pararam.

Puta. Que. Pariu.

Era a Swan. Ela estava usando o par de botas cano alto mais fudidamente sexy que eu já tinha visto. Elas eram pretas, de couro e seguiam o caminho todo até suas coxas cremosas. Eu realmente esperava que a porra do meu queixo não caísse com a visão dela.

Ela estava parada na frente do meu carro com sua mão na cintura olhando pra mim com a mesma expressão frustrada que eu a deixei ontem à noite. Não pude evitar sorrir pra ela, ela era tão fodidamente fofa. Mas quando eu ri, ela rolou seus olhos e se debruçou na minha janela.

"Você sumiu... o dia todo," ela disse enquanto se inclinava na minha janela.

"Razões pessoais." Eu sorri, realmente tentando com todas minhas forças não olhar pra baixo para a porra do seu decote.

Ela suspirou, olhando pra dentro do carro. Queria saber se ela realmente ficou excitada com o cheiro dele.

"Estou entediada. A aposta acabou?" ela perguntou com cara feia enquanto mordia a porra daquele lábio de novo.

"Não, Swan. Como eu disse, expectativa é uma parte do encanto."

Ela suspirou alto com um gemido, "Okay, certo. Mas eu aposto que quando você estava tocando no seu pau essa manhã e pensando em mim você não ficou na expectativa disso..."

Ela abriu minha porta antes que eu tivesse tempo de agarrá-la fechada. Ela montou em mim antes que eu tivesse tempo de perguntar o que ela estava fazendo. Tudo que eu vi foi seu cabelo castanho, couro cobrindo sua pele e um pequeno flash de sua saia azul que mal cobria a sua bunda.

Mas não foi isso que deixou meu pau duro. Seu cheiro me bateu como a porra de um caminhão.

Não era exagerado como os perfumes que as meninas de Forks tomavam banho, era sutil e doce e completamente dela. Era como damascos e creme. Precisamente de dar água na boca.

Ela foi para o banco do passageiro, mantendo seus olhos castanho escuro em mim enquanto se movia sobre meu corpo.

"Coloca seu pau pra fora," ela comandou, jogando seu cabelo nas costas, me batendo novamente com seu cheiro.

"Não nesse maldito carro," eu rosnei.

"É? Seu pau está dizendo o contrário." Ela estendeu a mão para agarrar o meu pau através da minha calça e apertou enquanto se ajoelhava em seu banco.

"Não na porra desse carro, Swan," eu repeti, engolindo em seco.

Ela se inclinou até mim, movendo seu rosto próximo ao meu.

Paramos olhando um pro outro como fizemos ontem à noite, nossas respirações entrando e saindo ao mesmo tempo. Eu podia sentir o gosto dela.

Eu estava prestes a lhe dizer pra ir se foder novamente quando ela veio pra perto de mim e passou seus lábios e língua pelo lado do meu pescoço. Eu tinha soltado a respiração por meus lábios enquanto um tremor inexplicável corria pelo meu corpo.

"Eu prometo, vou engolir cada gota," ela sussurrou assim que chegou ao meu ouvido.

Meu pau estava pulsando pra mim, eu quase podia ouvi-lo gritar pra eu dar o sinal verde. Como se ela precisasse disso.

Antes que eu percebesse, ela estava passando a língua pela cabeça do meu pau, sem perguntar nada. Ela trabalhou lentamente, concentrada na cabeça com pancadinhas de sua língua sem usar as mãos. Elas estavam muito ocupadas acariciando o interior das minhas coxas, acariciando as minhas bolas e escovando meu rosto com cada respiração forçada que ela tirava de mim. Segurando o volante com uma de minhas mãos, tentei ganhar algum controle do meu corpo. Mas com cada lambida e cada chupada, eu tinha que morder minha língua para impedir meus gemidos de escaparem.

Meus olhos estavam em toda parte, observando seus cabelos nas costas, observando sua cabeça girar e sacudir pra cima e pra baixo. Não pude evitar soltar um rosnado quando percebi sua bunda, me encarando, pra fora da parte inferior de sua saia enquanto mexia no ar.

Ela moveu suas mãos pro meu pau, agarrando firmemente enquanto ela trabalhava nele. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia do que ela estava fazendo, mas parecia que ela estava trabalhando para uma estrela de ouro. Ela continuou intensificando e diminuindo a velocidade até o ponto que isso estava fodidamente doloroso.

"Porra, Swan!" quando ela voltou a lamber ligeiramente com a língua.

Eu juro, eu podia sentir o seu sorriso no meu pau.

Estendi a mão para sua bunda, me permitindo prová-la, dizendo pra mim mesmo que ela estava ganhando e eu precisava tê-la. Meus dedos caíram bem em cima da linha de sua calcinha. Gemi quando senti como elas estavam encharcadas.

Ela se sentou de repente me encarando e lentamente sacudindo seu dedo na minha frente.

"Não, Cullen. Ainda não," ela sussurrou, respirando fundo por sua boca. Seus lábios estavam rosados e úmidos.

Olhei em seus olhos, nessa hora, eles estavam fudidamente hipnotizantes. Os olhos da porra de um demônio vindo para chupar a porra da vida do meu pau no deserto.

Ela sorriu pra mim enquanto se movia de volta pro seu assento. Justamente quando eu achei que ela era o tipo de garota que não agüenta, ela empurrou o comprimento do meu pau por sua garganta.

E quero dizer todo pra dentro. Porra.

A porra dos barulhos de sucção vindo do fundo de sua garganta fizeram meu pau ainda mais duro em sua boca. Meus dedos estavam começando a ficar brancos segurando o volante. Minhas pernas começaram serpentear enquanto eu podia sentir o orgasmo crescendo em minha virilha. Eu fiz o meu melhor para impedir minha boca traidora de dizer pra ela como eu queria curvá-la e fodê-la sem sentido.

Mas não tive tempo.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava montado em uma onda quente, estremecendo com a porra de um orgasmo que eu nunca tive. Eu bati no pára-brisa com a palma da mão, jogando minha cabeça pra trás no assento. Eu estava fodidamente feito.

Eu sabia que estava enchendo sua boca mas ela pegou tudo, cada porra de gota. Sentei com minha cabeça jogada pra trás no banco enquanto eu tentava acalmar a minha respiração ao mesmo tempo em que ela fazia o seu caminho lentamente pra cima com uma lambida de sua língua como se estivesse dizendo adeus a um doce.

Então ela sentou no banco do passageiro sorrindo pra mim enquanto jogava seu cabelo pra trás.

Ela estava tão fudidamente linda. Não. Ela estava fodidamente perfeita.

Mas então ela tinha que arruinar tudo abrindo a porra da sua boca.

"Foda-se a expectativa, Cullen. Se você está com muito medo de seguir com a aposta apenas me dê as chaves agora," ela disse com a mão em minha direção.

Balancei minha cabeça lentamente, ainda pegando a respiração. "É apenas o começo, Swan, e sempre temos a noite," eu disse enquanto colocava meu pênis agora eufórico em minhas calças.

Ela riu, olhando minha luta. "Você pode ficar em casa e descansar o seu pau, o bebê não vai ficar em pé tão cedo."

"Você ficaria surpresa," eu respondi, sacudindo as estrelas do orgasmo da minha cabeça.

Ela olhou pra mim por um momento e riu, "Sim, realmente ficaria. Até mais, Cullen."

E ela se foi. E não pude evitar olhar sua bunda balançando com cada passo que ela dava.

Porra de vadia do demônio com uma chupada do paraíso.

* * *

**N/T:** _Gente o que foi essa Bella toda poderosa? Eu tb preciso 'da bota' hahahaha_

_Não vou comentar mais nada pq estou estressada e ainda estou montando um projeto de inglês que tenho que apresentar amanhã (hoje, pois já passou das 00) ás 8 da manhã ¬¬ e minha facul hoje tb me deixou estressada, então enfim, deixem comentários pra me animar e eu me inspirar pra traduzir o capítulo 06 que ainda nem comecei. _

**Respondendo Reviews:**

Pammy:_ Amora, desculpa, não estou fazendo comentário de todos os reviews pq graças a Deus estão aumentando, eai essa parte aqui fica enorme, mas eu leio todos e fico MUITO feliz s2_

Mackz_:_ _Olha ainda não sei se vai ter romance, a fic ainda não está terminada, mas vamos torcer pra esse jogo mudar né?__  
_

**Todas as leitoras novas sejam muito bem vindas ;) E MUITO obrigada a todos os elogios da minha tradução, isso é ótimo**** s2****, é claro que minha beta melhora isso, pois ela arruma meus errinhos ;)**


	6. Dando um osso para o cão

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**BPOV**

"Eu não tenho como te dizer a perfeição que é o pênis de Edward Cullen," eu ri enquanto dava uma outra bebericada em meu champagne.

"Então vocês fuderam?" Alice perguntou enquanto aplicava seus cílios postiços com uma mão.

"Não, não, eu só dei um boquete pra ele no_ Murciélago!_" Não pude evitar rir. Foi perfeito. Carro perfeito. Posição perfeita. Pênis perfeito. O Cullen era um idiota, mas inferno, era o pênis mais perfeito que eu já tinha visto.

Alice, tendo seu primeiro cílio postiço seguro no lugar, me deu um olhar confuso.

"Isso significa que você está ganhando ou ele está ganhando?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Franzi meus lábios em um sorriso irônico. "Bem, sem querer me achar, mas foi um dos meus melhores trabalhos. 'A bota' foi perfeita pra toda a experiência. Ele não vai pensar na boca de outra pessoa por um tempo," eu ri, equilibrando meu pó compacto entre meus joelhos.

Estávamos a caminho de Port Angeles, dando o melhor de nós para arrumar nossa maquiagem no banco de trás do carro. Graças ao escândalo da mãe de Alice após dirigir sob influência do álcool, ela se recusou a dirigir para qualquer outro lugar, então sua família tinha um motorista 24 horas nos sete dias da semana. Sorte nossa, Sr. Brandon estava sempre do outro lado do mundo, então poderíamos usá-lo quando e onde quiséssemos. Max, o motorista dos Brandon, era o perfeito cão de guarda quando se tratava de nossas noites fora. Ele sempre dizia que sua prioridade eram os clientes, mas eu sabia que era porque nós dávamos uma gorjeta bem maior que seu salário para mantê-lo doce e quieto para o nosso uso do carro.

"Passe batom vermelho, B. Use este, é um gloss um pouco brilhante," Alice comandou enquanto passava um de seus batons da _MAC_.

Alice estava maravilhosa no seu novo vestido tubinho lilás que mal cobria seus seios. Depois que apareci na soleira de sua porta com minha calça jeans colada e uma blusinha branca, ela insistiu que eu devia vestir sua calça de couro, que em suas palavras, 'levantavam a minha bunda'. Sempre a pessoa fashion, Alice realmente queria fazer minha bunda parecer boa suficiente para ser comida.

"Você tinha que ter visto a cara dele, Alice, ele não sabia se me batia ou se me beijava. Ele deve estar morrendo pelo segundo round!"

"E você não está?" Ela perguntou, batendo seus cílios fantasticamente longos pra mim.

"Seus cílios estão ótimos. Não, estou completamente bem. É só Edward Cullen. De qualquer forma, estamos prestes a ficar cercadas em um clube com homens meio nus." Mandei um beijo pra ela com meus lábios recém pintados de vermelho.

Eu estava completamente nas alturas graças a minha experiência da tarde com o Cullen. Eu não tinha planejado isso, inferno, a única razão pra eu ter ido perto do estacionamento da escola foi para que pudesse achar Jasper por lá e arrumar alguma coisa pra me acalmar. Quando eu vi aquela testa franzida pelo pára-brisa, eu sabia que tinha que começar a coisa da aposta ali. Foda-se esse joguinho de esperar, o único jeito de ganhar essa aposta é ir com vontade, mas fazer durar. E foi o que eu fiz.

Alguém que fala para uma mulher que ela não está no controle quando está recebendo um oral, obviamente não teve nenhum boquete fodidamente fantástico antes. Se o cara estivesse certo, eu adorava pagar um boquete, e eu sabia que eu era fodidamente ótima nisso. Mas foi só quando envolvi meus lábios no pau clássico do Cullen que parou de ser um 'trabalho' e começou a ser um prazer.

Foi fascinante pra mim; o jeito que ele se mexia, o gosto dele, o modo que ele estava tentando com todas as forças não mostrar como estava realmente bom. Era o desafio perfeito, e eu podia dizer que ele estava amando isso. E realmente era o pau perfeito; duro e rosa, grosso e suculento. Simplesmente o comprimento perfeito para o trabalho da garganta profunda. E porra, o gosto dele era divino.

Quando seus dedos acharam minha buceta, levou todo o meu controle para afastá-lo e continuar o que eu estava fazendo. Eu tinha que manter o controle; eu queria o carro e eu queria mostrar ao Cullen que você não pode fuder com Bella Swan. E depois que o lambi fazendo meu caminho pra cabeça de seu pau satisfeito, eu sabia que de jeito nenhum eu ia perder essa aposta.

"Chegamos, Srta. Brandon," Max anunciou do banco do motorista.

"Fabuloso! Ah, isso vai ser o máximo!" Alice exclamou enquanto inclinava a cabeça pra baixo e bagunçava seu cabelo.

"Vamos arrasar!" Eu disse, jogando os meus pelo ombro.

Ainda bem que já tínhamos dividido a melhor garrafa de champagne dos Brandon entre nós, porque _Nipslip_ podia ser definido em duas palavras: deliciosamente desleixado. Ainda assim, tinha um certo charme. O lado de fora parecia um prédio de tijolos de Port Angeles com nada de especial exceto pelo letreiro fluorescente do _'Nipslip'_ que estava acima da entrada. As portas duplas e pretas estavam sendo vigiadas por alguns seguranças excepcionalmente grandes, que estavam completamente desinteressados organizando a fila com de mulheres escandalosas do lado de fora do clube. Alice marchou até o segurança enorme e mostrou seu cartão preto com um sorriso vencedor. Nunca existiu uma fila que não pudéssemos furar.

Por fora pode ter sido sem graça, mas do lado de dentro era uma história diferente. No momento em que você entrava, você era atingida, não apenas pela música de rock antigo tocando por todo lado, mas pelas centenas de luzinhas que estavam suspensas no teto, todas ramificando do centro principal: um enorme lustre antigo. Pairava sob um palco circular que estava do lado oposto da entrada, e era claramente o centro do local.

Enquanto me movia pra mais perto da multidão, percebi que o palco circular ia até o bar enorme que serpenteava por toda a sala. Em qualquer parede atrás do bar havia fileiras e mais fileiras de diferentes tipos de garrafas de licor em frente a um painel enorme de espelhos que refletiam o local por completo, fazendo parecer maior do que era. Eu não consegui entender o estilo que criaram; parecia ser antiguidade clássica versos rock em algum tipo de conto de fadas psicodélico com as banquetas de couro antigo que se espalhavam ao longo do bar, e imagens aleatórias de motos clássicas e animais da floresta que estavam pendurados na parede.

Mas logo parei de me preocupar com a decoração e me concentrei na atração principal; os homens. Várias homens com camisetas apertadas e pele bronzeada estavam trabalhando no bar.

Desculpe, Edward quem?

Alice e eu trocamos olhares enquanto nos aproximávamos da recepcionista. A garota imediatamente olhou pra nós e sorriu. Ela era bonita, com pele bronzeada e longos cabelos negros que pendiam em frente aos seus seios, o que pode ter-lhes dado a idéia para o nome _'Nipslip*'_ em primeiro lugar. Seus seios estavam elevados na blusa exibicionista que ela estava usando agarrada a sua cintura, mostrando suas curvas sem esforço. Eu quase fiquei com inveja. Quase.

_* Nipslip é um eufemismo usado para descrever uma exposição acidental de parte ou/e partes do corpo._

"Olá senhoritas, bem vindas ao _Nipslip_. Eu sou Leah, vocês preferem uma mesa ou assentos no bar? Talvez queiram uma cabine privada?" ela perguntou com um sorriso sábio.

"Eu acho que vamos sentar no bar por enquanto, obrigada. Mas continue mandando _drinks_, é a primeira vez da minha amiga em um clube _topless._" Eu abafei minha risada enquanto entregava meu cartão de crédito pra ela, e Alice bufou em descrédito.

Leah acenou pra mim em compreensão. Afinal de contas, não havia nenhuma barreira para as senhoritas de Forks.

Alice pulou animadamente atrás de Leah enquanto ela nos guiava pela multidão. Eu não reconheci ninguém. A maioria das mulheres pareciam um pouco mais velhas do que nós, e todas elas olhavam com o desdém habitual em nossa direção. Eu sempre achava hilário que as garotas mais velhas tivessem sempre tanta inveja de mim e de Alice. Talvez fosse intimidação, talvez fosse respeito, mas todos os lugares que fomos, Alice e eu sempre conseguimos a atenção de homens e mulheres. E isso era só porque Leah estava nos levando para a área exclusiva do bar.

"Volto em um minuto, senhoritas," Leah disse com outro sorriso enquanto contornava um pedaço do bar que estava abaixo do palco circular. Acenei pra ela e vaguei meus olhos pelo menu de c_ocktail_ que estava escrito em um quadro negro enorme acima do bar. Comecei a rir enquanto lia os nome em voz alta pra Alice.

"'Buceta de Port?' 'Uivo de lobo?' 'Soque a cara dela?' É sério isso?" Eu perguntei, apontando para o menu.

Alice riu, "É uma maravilhosa lista de _cocktail!_ Ooh, eu quero um Beijo de vampiro!"

Leah acenou pra nós da área do bar. Alice apertou minha mão com força enquanto nos aproximávamos do _bartender_ alto, bronzeado e sorridente que estava inclinado no bar com seus olhos presos nela.

Leah deu meu cartão de crédito discretamente ao _bartender._ "Esse é Paul. Ele vai preparar seus _drinks,_ e se quiserem algo mais, uma cabine ou uma dança, me avisem. O show principal deve começar em uns dez minutos. Esses são os melhores lugares da casa."

"Show principal? É aquele em que todos ficam nus?" Os olhos de Alice brilharam enquanto ela olhava para Paul.

"Infelizmente não há completa nudez no _Nipslip._ Se vocês quiserem algum tempo a sós com algum de nossos _barmens,_ então tenho certeza que podem convidá-los para uma cabine privada se o preço for pago."

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim com um sorriso. "Após o show principal, aqui no _Nipslip_ temos uma mudança na noite. Quando o relógio bater à meia noite, tudo será revelado." Ela sorriu.

"Fantástico Leah, obrigada por sua ajuda," eu disse, sentando no banco do bar. Claro, o que Leah disse não fez nenhum sentido pra mim, mas depois de meia garrafa de champagne, eu nem me importava.

Alice já estava inclinada no bar conversando com Paul, que descobrimos que era um dos co-proprietários daqui. Ele era bonito, mas tinha aquela ousadia que os caras pareciam saborear. Mas Alice estava feliz em comer tudo.

Eu estava feliz bebendo minha segunda 'Buceta de Port' quando de repente as luzes apagaram, nos deixando na completa escuridão. Alice rapidamente agarrou a minha mão e começou a rir enquanto a multidão começava a gritar cada vez mais alto. Quando uma faixa antiga de _Jimi Hendrix _começou a soar pelos alto-falantes, o lustre antigo levantou com luzes atrás do bar revelando que todos os _barmens _tinham desaparecido. Os gritos das pessoas no bar começaram a fazer o meu ouvido doer. Fui olhar pra Alice com um olhar de 'Que porra estamos fazendo aqui?', mas meu olhar foi atraído para o palco onde Leah apareceu segurando um microfone.

"Bem-vindas ao _Nipslip_, senhoritas. São doze horas; então é hora da mudança!" Ela sorriu enquanto levantava seu braço, liderando mais gritos.

Enquanto a música baixava, os _barmens _rapidamente pularam no bar em uníssono com um coro de assobio e gritos. De repente eu estava satisfeita que estávamos em extremidades diferentes das meninas de Port Angeles que estavam praticamente salivando. Os _barmens _começaram a correr as mãos pelo seus corpos e depois de uma pausa e uma piscada, rapidamente arrancaram a camisa juntamente com a música. Alice gritou de alegria enquanto Paul jogou sua camisa pra ela e começou a balançar a bunda com a música, praticamente fudendo a cara dela com sua virilha.

Meus olhos, entretanto, haviam se movido de volta pro centro do palco onde outro _barmen _tinha tirado sua camisa. Claro, todos os _barmens_ tinham corpos ótimos, mas esse cara era simplesmente esplêndido. Sua pele era de uma cor castanho-avermelhada cremosa, especialmente em contraste com seu cabelo grosso e preto, que era uma massa escura com pontas bagunçadas. A única coisa que ele vestia era um short jeans rasgado e apertado que precariamente cobria seu corpo. Quando ele virou não pude deixar de me maravilhar como o material fino do jeans estava perfeitamente esculpido em volta de sua bundinha linda.

Eu nunca quis tanto ser um par de jeans na minha vida.

Ele era mais alto que os outros, e seu peitoral claramente mostrava os músculos distintos de seu abdômen que se curvavam para formar seis quadrinhos perfeitos. Com um sorriso para as mulheres gritando embaixo dele, de repente ele pulou nas palmas das mãos e começou a fazer ritmo pra cima e pra baixo com a música, bombeando seu corpo pra cima e pra baixo.

Eu me contorci no meu lugar e recruzei minhas pernas rapidamente.

Observei seus músculos contraírem e esticarem enquanto ele pulava em pé novamente e caminhava até a parte mais baixa do bar. Eu vi as garotas se esticando até ele e colocando as suas contas no short jeans dele. Então ele sorriu, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Quando eu vi o sorriso dele, eu tive uma pontada de familiaridade.

Eu estava vendo um dos meus malditos fantasmas do passado?

Realmente, esse era o tipo de cara que eu devia me lembrar?

Enquanto ele tentava acalmar a multidão (que não estava acontecendo) Leah deu um microfone pra ele atrás do bar.

"Boa noite Senhoritas, eu gostaria de me apresentar. Eu sou _O Tanque do Nipslip_, e é meu estremo prazer anunciar que está na hora da dose de tequila no corpo, ao estilo _Nipslip_!" eu não reconheci sua voz profunda, mas eu estava certamente muito interessada em conhecer.

"Alguém tem um _flyer_ do nosso evento especial que foram distribuídos?" ele perguntou, apontando seus dedos para a multidão que respondeu com mais gritos, e pontas de papéis rosa.

"Entreguem pros seus _barmens_ para serem garotas selecionadas, vocês realmente não vão querer perder isso!"

Para a minha surpresa, Alice começou a saltar em seu assento com entusiasmo enquanto sacudia seu _flyer_ para Paul, que estendeu a mão para ela com um sorriso. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de perguntar onde diabos ela estava se metendo, Paul a levantou no palco sem nem mesmo olhar para as outras.

"Garotos, todos vocês já estão com suas senhoritas?" perguntou O Tanque que vaguear pra cima e pra baixo do bar, ainda com aquele sorriso de menino. Ele recebeu acenos afirmativos de seus colegas que começaram a se deitar no bar embaixo das pernas de suas garotas escolhidas. Então a música mudou para uma faixa do _AC/DC_ que me fez soltar uma gargalhada. Claro: _'Givin' the dog a bone' s_eria o hino perfeito para a dose de tequila no corpo.

"Leah, você pode começar?" ele perguntou apontando para o lado esquerdo da sala.

Eu podia ver Leah derramando a primeira dose no peito de outro barman meio nu e bronzeado. A garota bêbada sentou nas pernas dele parecendo que nunca tinha visto uma espécie desse tipo enquanto lambia o líquido do peito dele e mordia seu mamilo. Leah se moveu para o próximo da fila e derramou outra dose no peito do outro, aquela garota se esticou até o limão situado entre os dentes do barman quase o arrancando do bar.

Voltei meu interesse para O Tanque, que claramente fazia jus ao nome considerando que ele era muito maior que todos os outros _barmans_. Fiquei maravilhada com as curvas de seu peito novamente enquanto ele se movia pelo bar quando eu comecei a me sentir corada. Segurei a respiração quando percebi que ele estava olhando bem pra mim.

Enquanto olhávamos um pro outro, aquele sorriso familiar cruzou seu rosto enquanto ele esticava sua mão pra mim.

"Dose no corpo pra você?" ele perguntou, revelando dentes perfeitamente brancos.

Olhei pra sua mão e sorri, "Eu acho que não! Eu nem tenho um _flyer_, minha amiga o usou," eu gritei pra ele.

"Eu não disse que você precisa." Seus olhos estavam brilhando.

Eu tive que morder meus lábios.

"Vamos lá, sua amiga está gostando." Ele acenou pra Alice que estava sentada de pernas abertas de Paul, lambendo a dose que estava sendo derramada em seu peito nu.

Olhando pro peitoral do Tanque novamente, eu agarrei sua mão e fui puxada pro bar sem hesitação. Ele me levantou com facilidade, e eu senti minha buceta doer quando sua mão encontrou minha costas baixas, me puxando pra mais perto dele, nossos narizes quase se tocando. Ele me segurou assim por uns momentos ainda sorrindo pra mim. Seus olhos eram o mais castanho escuro que eu já tinha visto e se encaixavam perfeitamente em cima de suas altas maçãs do rosto.

"Tanque, o que você está fazendo?" Leah interrompeu.

"Dose no corpo para a cliente, Leah. Eu peguei essa." Ele sorriu pra ela.

Leah franziu a testa para O Tanque e então me olhou de cima a baixo que eu achei que era algum tipo de olhar de aviso. Considerando o estabelecimento que ela trabalhava, isso não fazia sentido.

"Certo," ela falou, virando pra mim novamente, "Você precisa por sua cabeça mais pra baixo que você puder!"

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar pra ela que porra ela estava falando, O Tanque de repente deitou no bar, colocando sua perna entre as minhas. Ele riu pra mim enquanto colocava suas mãos atrás da cabeça e inclinava seu corpo pra cima, flexionando todos os músculos do seu peito enquanto suportava seu próprio corpo pra fora do bar.

Ah, doce Jesus, esse cara estava implorando pra ser fodido.

Deixei escapar uma risada sem fôlego enquanto eu lentamente fiquei de joelhos, cuidadosamente empurrando meu peito entre suas pernas enquanto posicionava minha cabeça bem acima de seu cinto.

"Pronto?" eu perguntei enquanto meu cabelo fazia cócegas em sua barriga.

"Sempre." Ele piscou, ainda sorrindo enquanto Leah colocava o pedaço se limão entre os dentes dele.

Mergulhei minha lingua em seu umbigo cheio de sal. Enquanto Leah derramava a dose no peito do Tanque, tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta. Eu comecei a lamber a mancha escura de pêlos que estava pra fora de seu short jeans, fazendo meu caminho pra cima de seu umbigo até os duros músculos de seu peito. A sua pele suave era doce, como coco misturado com almíscar. Seu sabor natural enchia meus sentidos, quase avassalando-me, fazendo meu coração pulsar em meu peito. Eu afundei meus seios em sua virilha enquanto movia meu corpo pra cima do dele, determinada a deixá-lo tão excitado quando ele claramente sabia que me deixou.

Foi só quando a tequila bateu na minha língua que eu percebi quanto calor estava irradiando de sua pele de seda nua. Eu arrastei meus lábios por toda sua musculatura, bebendo todo o líquido quente que brilhava sob a luz. Inclinei minha cabeça pra trás quando cheguei em seu pescoço, escovando minha língua na base antes de empurrar meu rosto pro dele. Eu agüentei seu olhar enquanto eu lentamente abria meus lábios para o limão que ele segurava em sua boca. Foi então que percebi que um calor irradiava do seu pau dura embaixo de seu short jeans que eu estava roçando. Peguei o limão de sua boca e me sentei nele com todo meu peso, cuidadosamente me movendo em círculos sobre o delicioso inchaço em sua virilha.

Peguei o osso.

Ele sorriu pra mim e se inclinou pra sussurrar em meu ouvido.

"Cuidado, Bella, está tentando me meter em problemas?"

Franzi minha testa pra ele imediatamente, "Como você...?" eu exclamei com o limão ainda entre meus lábios.

"Okay Senhoritas! Obrigada por sua participação! Se vocês ainda tiverem o _flyer_ podem pegar uma dose grátis enquanto aproveitam o cenário!" Leah estava no palco agora, levantando os braços enquanto as luzes voltavam ao normal e a música mudava.

Eu ainda estava sentada no Tanque que ainda estava levantando seu próprio corpo sem dificuldade, sem acovardar nenhum músculo.

Ele riu, me fazendo saltar em sua saliência a cada gargalhada. "Bem, você vai descer ou eu vou ter que chamar o segurança?"

"Desculpe, você me impressionou, eu conheço você?" eu pergunte enquanto ele me ajudava a voltar pra minha banqueta.

"Em uma vida passada," ele disse enquanto pulava atrás do bar, cobrindo qualquer sinal daquela ereção abençoada e bonita.

"Você costumava vir pra La Push, certo?" ele perguntou.

Eu acenei, me perguntando se eu tinha arruinado completamente a calça de couro de Alice graças a umidade que esse cara tinha arrancado de mim.

"Bem, nossos pais nos forçaram a sair. Costumávamos fazer tortas de lama quando éramos pequenos. Sou Jacob Black." Ele estendeu sua mão pra mim com aquele sorriso de garoto.

De repente, meu passado particularmente enterrado era agora meu presente muito musculoso. É claro que eu me lembrava dele. Suas irmãs e eu costumávamos zombar dele por ser magrelo embora ele fosse alguns anos mais velho que nós. Como diabos O Nanico tinha se transformado No Tanque?

"Ah sim, eu lembro! Eu costumava sair com suas irmãs." Eu sorri, cruzando minhas pernas com força.

Ele sorriu novamente e concordou, "Sim, e eu costumava seguir você constantemente. É bom te ver novamente Bella, você está ótima."

"Sim, eu acho que você já sabe que também está ótimo também," eu disse, sinalizando para o seu peito agora molhado.

Paul interrompeu a conversa abruptamente enquanto começava a sussurrar no ouvido de Jacob. Ao mesmo tempo, Alice me puxou do meu assento.

"Eu vou pra cabine!" ela exclamou ligeiramente ofegante. "Porra! Eu não me importo, eu acho fiz um buraco na minha calcinha como quão molhada esse cara me deixou! Quer vir?"

"Não, tudo bem, vou ficar por aqui um pouco. Se divirta pequena ninfomaníaca!" eu disse enquanto a beijava na bochecha.

Me virei de volta pro bar para ver Jacob agitando um fazedor de _cocktail_ prata entre suas mãos. Observei os músculos de seu abdômen contrair enquanto ele sacudia rapidamente.

"Bem, parece que é minha noite de sorte. Eu sou agora seu _barman_," ele disse enquanto depositava um copo de _Martini_ vazio na minha frente e derramava o conteúdo que ele tinha feito dentro.

"E o que é isso?" eu perguntei, apontando pro _drink _branco.

"A Punheta do Tanque." Ele sorriu.

"Nomeado por você, eu presumo?" eu disse, levando o _drink _aos meus lábios e o observando por cima do copo.

Ele sorriu. "Sim, achamos que seria divertido ter um _drink _com nossos próprios nomes; esse é meu favorito."

Sorri enquanto bebia o _drink _novamente. Era praticamente como ele: gostoso, de coco e forte. Era perfeito. Assim como ele.

"Então, essa casa é sua?" eu perguntei, me inclinando pra mais perto dele.

Ele balançou sua cabeça enquanto pegava um copo limpo. "De alguns dos meus amigos. Eu apenas ajudo de tempos em tempos. Leah sempre me enche pra eu trabalhar o tempo todo, mas não é realmente pra mim."

Eu ri, deixando meu cabelo cair propositalmente sobre meu rosto. "Você pareceu muito confortável quando eu estava lambendo a dose em seu peito."

Jacob de repente pareceu corado, "Sim, bem. Eu não faço isso normalmente. Mas quando eu vi você eu pensei – porque diabos não?"

"Sorte a minha," eu disse enquanto mergulhei meu dedo na bebida e o lambi.

Eu achei o leve rubor em suas bochechas cativante.

"Então, Jacob, quando você não está vestido como fantasia das mulheres de Port Angeles, o que mais você faz?"

"Ah, eu restauro carros. É um tipo de hobby que se tornou trabalho. Embora eu não ganhe muito – por isso estou aqui..." ele moveu seus dedos pelo local enquanto rolava os olhos.

Concordei, franzindo os lábios, "Sim, por isso fica quase nu no bar." Me contorci no meu assento novamente enquanto tramava como iria ficar sozinha com ele e fodê-lo.

"Tenho que pagar as malditas peças dos carros de alguma forma, certo?" ele riu. "Além do mais, minha namorada não se importa contanto que eu não faça nada de errado."

Eu sei que franzi a testa pra ele porque de repente ele apareceu desconfortável. Demais para fuder na cabine.

"Ela não se importa que você seja olhado?" eu disse com um suspiro.

Ele riu novamente, parecendo satisfeito que a conversa não tinha acabado com sua admissão. "Nah, Ness está na Universidade de Seattle de qualquer forma. Ela disse que se ninguém me tocar, tudo bem. Além disso, eu tenho meu próprio cão de guarda – Leah. Ela é uma de suas melhores amigas, então ela se certifica que eu não me meta em problema."

De repente o olhar de morte que recebi de Leah fazia sentido.

Franzi minha testa. "E a dose no corpo? Não foi contra as regras?" eu perguntei, bebendo o resto do meu _drink_.

"Hey, você é uma velha amiga. E eu achei que seria engraçado." Jacob deu de ombros.

Um sorriso rastejou meu rosto, "Eu acho que você achou um pouco mais do que engraçado, Jake." Baixei meus olhos pra sua virilha enquanto levantava minhas sobrancelhas pra ele.

Jacob balançou sua cabeça com uma gargalhada, "Okay, okay, eu estava realizando uma pequena fantasia minha. Fala sério, você sabe que eu gostava ter uma grande queda por você quando éramos crianças. Além do mais, olhe pra você. Nem Ness poderia me culpar!"

Eu, de repente, estava entre um deus do sexo excitado e um senso de moral. Verdade, eu tinha severa falta de moral na maioria das circunstâncias, considerando que eu ia alegremente chupar Emmett que está muito bem 'com sua namorada', mas hey, Rose quem começou. Eu não conhecia a namorada de Jacob e sério, ele era tão inocente pra apenas fuder com ele. Além do mais, eu tinha sido traída, e isso me deixou mal de verdade. Eu não queria fazer isso com Jacob e com sua namorada também.

A lealdade me pegou em um maldito bar de nudez.

Suspirei, me sentindo derrotada, "Bem, já que não vou ter uma dança a sós com você, Jake, eu acho que você devia me pagar um _drink_."

"Feito," ele disse com um sorriso. "Lá vai um Uivo de lobisomem, é de menta e refrescante."

Conversei com Jacob mais um pouco, perguntando como estava a vida em La Push, seu pai, suas irmãs, sua obsessão por carros. Todo o tempo eu percebi que Leah estava mantendo seus olhos em nós, me dando olhares mortais todo o tempo que eu me inclinava pra tocar o braço enorme de Jacob ou bagunçar seu cabelo. Eu estava ficando tão irritada, que pisquei pra ela e mandei um beijinho enquanto virava meu terceiro _drink_ "O Tanque", para a diversão de Jake.

"Um _Aston Martin V12_? Eles nem estão disponíveis ainda, como diabos você conseguiu isso?"

"Meu padrasto conhece a pessoa certa."

"Sim, com certeza! Bells, você tem que levar pra La Push. Você tem que me deixar brincar com ele," ele disse batendo o punho no bar.

"Claro, claro. Vamos combinar alguma coisa," eu sorri enquanto imaginava como Jacob ficava quando trabalhava em seus carros. Músculos, óleo, calor, fumaça...

Suspirei e sacudi minha cabeça.

Porque eram sempre os leais que eram mais fofos?

Alice de repente voou até mim, ofegante e com o rosto rosa.

"Temos que ir, prometi a Rose que não a deixaríamos com os garotos por muito tempo."

Rolei meus olhos pra ela. "Você disse pra ela que estávamos no centro?"

Alice agarrou o resto do meu _drink_ e virou de uma vez. "Ela não tem idéia que estamos aqui. Ela acha que ainda estamos em Forks."

Examinei o rosto vermelho de Alice enquanto ela vasculhava sua bolsa.

"Você chorou?" eu perguntei, preocupada.

Alice rapidamente levantou sua sobrancelha pra mim. "Não," ela disse com firmeza. "Eu estava com Paul." Ela acenou para o bar.

Dei uma rápida olhada em Paul, que acenou pra mim enquanto se inclinava preguiçosamente na parte de trás do bar. Ele estava realmente com uma cara satisfeita.

Paguei pelos _drinks_ e a dança claramente eficiente que Alice teve com Paul e disse adeus pra Jacob. Para minha surpresa ele subiu no bar pra me beijar na bochecha. Meus olhos obscenos não puderam evitar se maravilharem com o jeito que seus músculos flexionavam enquanto ele se movia até mim.

"Escuta, se algum dia estiver entediada e quiser aparecer com seu carro, venha me ver em La Push," ele disse com um empurrão lúdico em meu braço.

"Eu vou, obrigada Jacob," eu disse, minha voz levemente balançada após ser afetada por seu cheiro almiscarado incomum. Tão fodidamente fofo.

Enquanto íamos para o carro, Alice falava sobre quantos ângulos viu a bunda de Paul dentro da cabine e isso só me fez lembrar como eu estava sofrida de sexo. Mas então eu pensei no Cullen e em nossa aposta. Eu tinha tido uma noite inteira de 'olhares sem toques' então eu estava completamente no humor para o Cullen me atacar com seus melhores movimentos. E isso, se ele estiver lá.

"Então com quem a Rose está?" Eu perguntei o mais indiferente que pude.

Alice virou enquanto virava outra garrafa. "Os de sempre: Em, Cullen, J. Ela deve estar no seu melhor estado."

Eu não pretendia ignorar a excitação que correu meu estômago quando Alice confirmou que o Cullen realmente estava sentado no _Tonic_, provavelmente apenas esperando pela minha aparição. Mas eu sabia que era apenas porque eu estava rastejando cada vez mais perto do orgasmo. Bater duas vezes na mesma tecla sempre foi uma realização temporária, mas isso não chegava nem perto de onde uma boa transa podia levar. Eu tinha certeza que após a tarde de prazer que o dei, ele estaria preparando uma noite fodida em uma daquelas cabines VIP.

Isso foi até Alice e eu entrarmos no clube que eu me tornei consciente de como eu estava bêbada. Me sentia leve e arejada, a coisa mais besta me daria um ataque de riso. Isso era perfeito enquanto Alice estava completamente fora de si, me puxando para a pista de dança imediatamente assim que entramos no clube. Depois de cantar alguns minutos juntos com _Britney Spears_, ela me puxou escada a cima para a sala _R&B_, isso é o lugar onde Emmett e Rose gostavam de sair e fingir ser 'de capa de revista.'

Claro, enquanto caminhávamos pela pista de dança lotada, eu observei Rose se roçando em algum cara qualquer. Rose sempre me fazia rir quando vinha ao _Tonic_ porque de repente ela era a 'vadia bandida' de Emmett. Lá estava ela com seu salto pink, short branco e um top que precariamente cobria seus seios. Eu juro, era como se a garota não pudesse fugir do estilo puta de _Cristina Aguilera em 2004_.

Rose pulou em Alice assim que ela a viu movendo seu corpo com a música. Acenei pra ela e fiz meu caminho para a área VIP.

_Tonic_ era um armazém convertido que tinha três andares com músicas diferentes. Esse andar era desagradável, sempre tinha uma garota vomitando no banheiro, mas tinha música boa. Além disso, nós normalmente ficávamos na área VIP, o que era meio decente depois que você tinha tomado alguns _drinks_. Era separado da sala _R&B_ por um painel de vidro preto onde você podia ver todo mundo, mas não podiam te ver. Contudo a melhor parte disso era que se ramificava em duas salas menores. Muitas vezes eu tinha feito boquete em Emmett enquanto ele observava a sua garota dançando na pista.

Acenei para o segurança enquanto ele abria a porta da área VIP pra mim.

Assim que entrei, duas coisas me impressionaram: Primeiro era o monte de gente na sala. Muitos rostos femininos que eu não reconhecia estavam em cima de Emmett e Jasper. Isso nunca aconteceu. Normalmente, um de nós tinha que dar uma boa gorjeta ao gerente então isso era exclusivo. O lugar VIP era pra pessoas que eram importantes, não pra todas aquelas vagabundas que colocavam um vestido _Herve Ledger_ falso e achavam que eram alguma coisa.

Segundo que o Cullen estava lá, sentado no sofá com uma daquelas fêmeas intrusas em seu colo. Ele estava virado pra ela, sorrindo enquanto traçava seus dedos pra baixo do pescoço dela. Ela parecia uma idiota, sacudindo os peitos na cara dele. Mas ele estava comendo tudo. Cullen nunca sorria ou brincava. Ele era temperamental que pegava garotas por ser um temperamental. O que tinha de tão fodidamente especial nela?

Mas a coisa mais perturbadora de todas? Enquanto ele olhava pra mim, não fui recebida com o reconhecimento sensual que estava esperando. Sabe, aquele tipo de olhar que você daria para a garota que tinha lhe dado o melhor sexo oral da sua vida. Ao invés disso, ele olhou pra mim como se eu não fosse nada.

Senti meu álcool ferver sob a minha pele enquanto cerrava os punhos e meu olhar fazia buracos em seu crânio, cérebro temperamental.

Certamente, Cullen não tinha idéia com quem ele estava lidando.

* * *

**N/T: TEM FIC NOVA NO MEU PERFIL ... 'MR LOSER' ... CONFIRAM ;)**

_Eeeee muito obrigada por todas as mensagens me animando no post passado, realmente ajudaram ;) E eu estou feliz pois o cap passado bateu record de comentários \o/  
_

_Quanto a esse cap, eu realmente preciso ir ao Nipslip, imaginem aquelas doses no corpo, eu ia me jogar em cima do palco e alguém ia ter que me pegar kkkkkkkkk._

_Já a Alice hein, que safadinha querendo ver a bunda do Paul e só eu que percebi que por baixo dessa pele de vadia da Bella existe alguém com moral? Acho que eu por gostar dessa fic consigo ver coisas boas em todos os personagens *reflete*._

_Está aumentando o número de leitoras aqui e eu to ficando cada vez mais animada \o/_

_**N/B: **__Alguém me leva nesse bar pra uma dose de tequila no corpo e depois uma dança na cabine? :(_

**Respondendo Reviews:**

Kiks: _Desculpa mas acho que você está mal informada, eu posto essa fic todos os sábados, não falhei nenhum dia =[_

Lee: _Olha essa fic não ta terminada, e tem 28 caps, isso é longo pra você? hahaha_

Pammys: _kkkkkkkk no final dessa fic quem vai acabar fazendo festinha sou eu viu?_

Olguitcha: _OMG achei que você já sabia dessa fic, mas que maravilha que está aqui agora \o/_

Nati: _Acredito, pois tb morro de rir traduzindo haha_

Irenuda: _Obrigada amora, amo você e sabe que essa fic é especialmente pra 'você' hahaha._

**Bem vindas leitoras novas s2**


	7. Mais perto

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**EPOV**

O plano funcionou perfeitamente. Eu não tinha idéia de quem era essa maníaca sorridente empurrando seus peitos em mim, mas o ponto era que a Srta. 'Acredito Ser Dona do seu Pau' Swan viu que não era a única mulher que mexia com Edward Cullen.

Então e daí que ela me deu um ótimo boquete? Que ela cheirava bem? Tinham muitos peixes no mar. Ela era apenas um peixinho perto de grandes tubarões sedentas por gozo.

"Que porra é essa?" Swan falou enquanto estava na porta da área VIP. Eu propositalmente não olhei pra ela, mas tenho certeza que percebi todos os outros olhando pra ela.

"Hey, BB! Estamos apenas curtindo com algumas moçinhas de Forks. Achei que seria legal mostrar pra elas o tratamento VIP!" Emmett riu pra ela a abraçando, mas ela rapidamente se afastou. Swan passou por ele e ficou entre os três sofás no centro da sala que eu estava sentado com a Peituda. Eu tive que cobrir minha boca pra esconder o sorriso que se formou depois que Swan olhou para a pobre menina que estava sentada em seu usual lugar. A menina se levantou rapidamente e se juntou as suas amigas novamente como uma gazela assustava vestindo uma roupa de alta costura da temporada passada.

Swan olhou com raiva pra Emmett, que tentou dar outro abraço nela com um sorriso barato que eu acreditava ser supostamente atraente. Swan não caiu nessa.

"Rose e Alice estão chegando, Emmett," ela latiu furiosamente enquanto jogava o cabelo nas costas. "Acha que suas amigas podem ir pra uma sala só delas?"

Emmett acenou sua cabeça com um sorriso. O estúpido obviamente pensou que Swan estava cuidando dele.

"Legal, legal. Vamos meninas, preciso dançar, vamos lá descer até o chão!" Emmett disse enquanto jogava as mãos pra cima e pra baixo no ar enquanto caminhava para a pista de dança principal. O grupo de meninas sussurrantes e risonhas o seguiram pela porta. Eu o vi observar cada uma daquelas bundas idiotas rebolando enquanto passavam por ele; aquela coisa estranha que ele fazia com as sobrancelhas estava ficando acelerada.

Rolei meus olhos e dei uma rápida olhada na Swan, mas ela estava encarando a Peituda que permaneceu no meu colo. Ela se arrastou em minhas pernas quando se inclinou pro meu ouvido; a idiota quase esmagou minhas bolas mas eu mantive o controle. Isso era tão engraçado.

"Vou ficar aqui com você, Eddie." Ela deu seu melhor ronronar, mas eu estava com tanto repulsa pelo fato dela ter me chamado pela pior coisa que uma garota podia me chamar.

Olhei pra Swan que estava me encarando com o mesmo olhar de fogo em seus olhos. Seus cabelos estavam caídos e selvagens, suas bochechas pareciam um pouco mais coradas. Ela na verdade parecia que estava com uma necessidade desesperada de uma boa transa. Dei um sorriso pra ela e me inclinei de volta pra Peituda, me certificando de que a Swan podia ouvir.

"Vou te dizer uma coisa, porque você não espera por mim no bar da pista de dança para podermos dar o fora daqui. Eu apenas preciso trocar uma palavra com minha amiga."

A Peituda deu um olhar aterrorizante na direção da Swan. Eu juro que ela se encolheu com o olhar obsceno que saiu dos olhos da Swan. Mas porra, a garota tinha coragem porque ela disse 'Ok' e então se inclinou e me deu um beijo na boca. Observei enquanto Swan a observava sair da sala, mãos nos quadris, completamente disposta a tirar as garotas do caminho.

Foi quando percebi sua bunda apertadinha em uma calça colada, por favor me foda por trás, preta de couro.

"Que porra você está fazendo?" ela bateu enquanto seus olhos voltavam pra mim.

Rolei meus olhos. "Que porra eu estou fazendo? Porque você se importa caralho?" eu perguntei enquanto bebia meu _drink_, dando meu melhor pra não deixar meus olhos voltarem para o couro.

Porque essa garota tinha que usar couro?

"Eu não me importo. Só me importo com seu pau ficar demasiado mole pra me satisfazer, Cullen. Quero dizer, você ainda se importa com aquele seu carro? Você devia simplesmente me dar as chaves agora. Tenho certeza que estou acima do status orgasmo no momento."

Ela sentou no braço do sofá oposto a mim, enfiando seu salto ridículo na mesa de vidro.

Deixei um pequeno sorriso cruzar meu rosto. "É verdade, mas esses não são os termos. De qualquer forma, estou ganhando." Eu disse, me sentando de volta no sofá, colocando minhas mãos atrás da cabeça.

Seus olhos cerraram pro meu sorriso.

"Como você descobriu essa porra?" ela falou.

"Você veio me encontrar," eu disse lentamente, apontando entre nós.

"Eu vim encontrar Rose," ela respondeu sem piscar.

Eu suspirei. "Não minta, porra Swan, é primitivo. Eu vi sua cara quando você entrou. Eu nem mesmo precisei te tocar ainda e você já está ficando com ciúme de outras garotas virem até mim. Francamente, eu pensava melhor de você. Tenho que dizer, estou um pouco desapontado." Balancei minha cabeça pra ela e cruzei as minhas pernas.

Seu queixo caiu. "Você está drogado? Eu quero seu carro, Cullen, simples assim. E eu tinha a impressão de que poderia ter um orgasmo ou dois como bônus. Mas hey, se você não acha que está apto para a tarefa..."

Levantei minha mão para pará-la. "Eu vim a esse lugar com a intenção de cumprir a tarefa, Swan. Você não apareceu. As coisas ficarem tediosas. Recebi outro boquete." Eu dei de ombros.

Os olhos da Swan se arregalaram novamente, mesmo na escuridão da área VIP, eu podia ver o branco de seus olhos. Era como se eu estivesse acabado de fazer o maior insulto que uma garota poderia receber. Claro, era uma completa mentira, mas se Swan fosse ser uma completa vadia eu sempre podia fazer isso se tornar real.

"Você não está falando sério..." Ela disse, seus olhos castanhos cerrando pra mim.

"Muito." Estreitei meus olhos de volta pra ela. "Você me subestima, Swan. Tem que ter mais que um simples oral durante a tarde pra deixar meu pau mole. Agora seja uma boa garota e pegue outro _drink_ pra mim." Acenei minha mão pra ela com desdém enquanto empurrei meu cabelo pra trás e olhei pra porta.

"Vá se fuder, Cullen." Ela disse, cruzando seus braços e olhando pro chão.

Suspirei, "Você também pode se acostumar a receber ordens de mim porque Segunda feira está chegando e você vai fazer tudo que eu te disser."

Swan continuou olhando pro chão, sem reagir a minha provocação. Então ela fez uma coisa que me chocou... ela fez bico. Normalmente, se uma garota fizesse bico pra mim como uma garotinha miserável, com carinha de coitada eu as expelia rapidamente porque não me faziam pensar que valiam alguma coisa. Mas eu nunca tinha visto essa garota aborrecida. Nunca tinha visto seu lábio em um biquinho, e eu estava hipnotizado por isso.

Seu lábio grosso ficou mais cheio. Eu podia ver que ela estava usando algum tipo de batom vermelho sexy que fazia os seus lábios parecerem implorar para serem puxados com meus dentes. Ou melhor, envolvê-los em volta do meu pau de novo...

Estimulado pelo formigamento no meu pau, me inclinei pra ela e coloquei minha mão em seu joelho, esfregando meu dedo levemente no couro.

"Mas eu apreciei, Swan, não me entenda errado. Que tal eu retribuir o favor pra você?" eu perguntei, dando a ela meu melhor sorriso torto.

Sem olhar pra mim, ela afastou minha mão enquanto sua carranca aumentava.

"Eu não preciso que você me toque pra me satisfazer, Cullen," ela resmungou.

Eu sorri pra ela, sentando de volta no meu lugar. "Admiro sua persistência, mas você..."

Ela levantou rapidamente, colocando sua mão no meu rosto. "Estou entediada. Estou indo pra cabine. Você pode vir se quiser. Eu não me importo."

Fechei minha boca uma vez enquanto observava seu rabo apertado e brilhante no couro desaparecer em uma cabine provada. Eu a observei perto da porta, aqueles malditos lábios carnudos ainda olhando pra mim, me tentando. Mas seus olhos estavam abatidos e ignorando o meu olhar.

Empurrei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo enquanto minha perna começava a se movimentar. Deixei minha imaginação se preocupar com o que ela faria com ela mesma ou o que ela faria comigo se eu a seguisse.

Olhei para a posta de dança e vi Emmett dançando desajeitadamente com Rose. Eles estavam encenando para ter audiência, que agora estava composta pelo mesmo grupo de meninas idiotas de antes. Olhei para J parado num canto do bar com Alice, ambos em uma conversa profunda.

Então, os suspeitos estavam todos ocupados. Se eu fosse com a Swan, ninguém saberia. Diabos, porque eles se importariam? Porque eu estava me importando com essa porra?

Foda-se.

Enquanto caminhava para a porta, percebi seu olhar pelo vidro preto que servia como a quarta parede da pequena sala. Na parede oposta havia um sofá longo, que você podia dizer que foi feito pelo simples propósito de uma transa. Os sofás eram pretos e as paredes vermelhas; sério isso era o acessório perfeito para o que Swan estava vestindo.

A música mudou para uma mais lenta de algum _rapper_ que tinha algo como _'cents'_ no nome. Eu não podia dizer sobre o nome da música atual, porque Swan tinha começado a mexer seu corpo lentamente com a batida lenta e eu me encontrei estranhamente intimidado pelo jeito que ela se movia.

"Sente-se" ela disse com uma respiração, sem olhar pra mim.

Eu não disse nada, mas obedeci com uma risada. Me permiti observar a sua bunda se mover enquanto mexia com o ritmo lento da música.

Ela moveu suas mãos na cintura lentamente, esfregando os dedos pra cima e pra baixo do seu pescoço, lentamente puxando sua blusa de algodão revelando as suas costas. Eu na verdade exalei quando os vi; sua linda covinha na base de sua espinha. Eles estavam basicamente apontando para sua bundinha perfeita, e eu queria lamber aqueles travessos malditos.

"Eu lembro a primeira vez que eu me toquei," ela murmurou de repente enquanto escovava seu cabelo do seu rosto e se virava pra mim. Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, mas ela continuava a se balançar como se ela estivesse em algum tipo de transe psíquico.

Eu não disse nada, mas involuntariamente engoli em seco.

Ela suspirou profundamente, inclinando sua cabeça pra trás e deixando seu cabelo cair passando pelos ombros. "Eu estava entediada, assim como estou agora. Foi tão inocente. Eu apenas gostava da textura da minha pele. Então toquei todos os lugares, explorando, acariciando…" Ela empurrou seus dedos em seus cabelos, ainda com seus quadris se movendo no ritmo lento da batida da música.

Senti o meu pau doer enquanto ela mordia aquele lábio e deixava os cabelos caírem por seus ombros, cobrindo os seus seios.

Seus olhos castanhos estavam rapidamente em mim enquanto ela começava a tocar seu corpo, deixando suas mãos sentirem todas as curvas e todos detalhes de sua pele. Ela lentamente levantou a barra de sua blusa branca, revelando sua barriga leitosa enquanto empurrava seus dedos por baixo do tecido, encontrando seus seios. Ela deu um passo até mim.

"Logo descobri que se começasse a tocar em um determinado ponto era realmente muito bom..." ela levou um tempo movendo seu corpo então sua bunda estava se movendo a polegadas do meu rosto. Ela deu uma volta completa, e logo seu rosto estava perto do meu. Tão perto, eu podia sentir seu cheiro. Perto de sentir o gosto enquanto ela mordia aqueles malditos lábios novamente.

Quando ela exalou, fui atingido por aquela fodida essência que fez meu pau ficar firmemente em estado de atenção. Seus lábios rasparam no meu enquanto ela se virava novamente, caindo de repente e abrindo suas pernas enquanto enterrava sua bunda na minha virilha e levantava novamente.

Lambi os meus lábios.

"Percebi que quando mais rápido eu acariciava a parte macia, melhor era. Meu coração batia mais rápido, meus dedos ficavam pegajosos e eu me sentia... muito quente." Ela mordeu seu lábio e deu um passo pra perto de mim, colocando seu salto por baixo da minha virilha. Ela empurrou o seu joelho com couro no meu peito, me forçando a sentar com as costas apoiadas no assento; e eu fiz sem tirar meus olhos dela.

Ela se virou, sua bunda balançando com a batida enquanto ela mergulhou, colocando suas mãos no meu joelho e entrelaçando meus dedos com o dela, os levando pra cima pros seus quadris.

Sua voz tinha se tornado rouca, profunda. Cada sílaba vibrava direto no meu pau.

"Eu parei no começo, porque fiquei assustada, achei que era errado, que eu ia me machucar..." ela levantou novamente, arqueando suas costas pra mim, assentando lentamente sua bundinha perfeita bem entre minhas pernas, roçando meu pau sólido que estava morrendo para sair e ver o que estava acontecendo fora do meu jeans.

Ela deslizou sua mão por trás do meu pescoço e empurrou seu rosto embaixo do meu queixo. Continuei com minhas mãos paradas, observando seu corpo se mexer, curtindo a fricção que ela estava forçando entre nós, mas tentando desesperadamente manter a calma.

Foi então que percebi que ela estava se tocando.

Suas palavras eram sussurros ofegantes que faziam cócegas em minha orelha. "Mas então, uma noite, eu não consegui parar... continuei esfregando, amando como quão molhada eu podia me deixar, amando o meu gosto..."

Sua mão saiu de dentro de sua calça enquanto ela levou seu dedo molhado em sua boca e chupou. Todo tempo mantendo sua bunda apertada roçando no meu colo. Ela deixou escapar um gemido baixo no meu pescoço e meu pau pulsou em concordância.

Eu engoli em seco a realidade; Swan estava gozando em cima de mim enquanto me dava uma dança erótica. De repente, eu precisava tocá-la.

Eu lentamente tracei meus dedos pelo lado de dentro de seus braços que ainda estavam apertados em volta do meu pescoço. Eu senti os pêlos do seu braço se eriçarem pra me dar atenção enquanto ela soltava um gemido baixo. Me sentindo corajoso, movi meus dedos para o seu seio, cobrindo-o com a minha mão. Ela gemeu em meu pescoço, e eu a vi trabalhar mais forte em si mesma. Minha respiração atou enquanto eu via as suas pernas abrirem um pouco mais ao mesmo tempo em que ela continuava a se esfregar. Cheguei ao interior de sua blusa de algodão macia tocando o seu sutiã e procurando o seu mamilo, lentamente movendo meu dedo em círculos em volta dele, os deixando mais duros enquanto ela expirou estremecendo em meu pescoço.

Insatisfeito, lentamente movi minha mão pra baixo, seguindo a linha da pele dela alcançando o interior do couro restritivo. Deslizei meu dedo ao longo dela, movendo no mesmo ritmo que ela, saboreando o calor de suas dobras.

Depois de um momento em que nós dois movíamos juntos ela tirou sua mão, me deixando empurrar meus dedos dentro de seu pequeno clitóris suculento, ainda movendo em pequenos círculos como ela tinha feito.

Ela arqueou um pouco mais as suas costas, deixando a sua mão mover por baixo de sua bunda até minha ereção agora gotejante. Ela o atendeu com lentidão e carícias fortes pela minha calça jeans. Aquela garota sabia como me deixar ainda mais duro.

Quando ela pegou o ritmo eu deixei meu dedo seguir a umidade entre suas dobras quentes. Ela choramingou no meu pescoço enquanto eu a acariciava lentamente com meus dedos, provocando sua entrada e curtindo o suco que me cobria. Movi minha mão de volta pro seu clitóris, aumentando meu ritmo e beijando seu pescoço levemente enquanto ela se movia.

De repente eu ouvi sua respiração engatar enquanto o seu corpo tremia sobre o meu, e ela deixou escapar o gemido mais fodidamente quente que ecoou na sala pequena, agora sufocante. Percebi então que eu estava suando.

Ficamos sentados por alguns momentos enquanto eu ouvia sua respiração acalmar, minha mão ainda dentro de suas calças, sentindo o batimento de seu clitóris na ponta dos meus dedos. Sentei lá na expectativa, resistindo ao impulso de prová-los agora que estavam cobertos com o gosto dela.

Para minha surpresa ela sentou, tirou minha mão de suas calças e agarrou sua bolsa sem nenhuma palavra. Mantive meus olhos nela, esperanto a próxima coisa suja sair de sua boca.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, ela olhou pra mim, com a sobrancelha levantada.

"O que?" ela perguntou, enquanto bagunçava seu cabelo.

Depois de um momento de confusão, apontei para minha ereção, pulsando descaradamente.

Ela riu, "Você já teve o seu, Cullen. Isso foi pra eu te mostrar que eu na verdade, não preciso de você pra gozar."

Franzi minha testa pra ela, "Mas eu fiz!" eu protestei, sacudindo meus dedos que cheiravam docemente na sua direção para evidenciar.

Ela apertou os lábios. "Um... não, você não fez. Eu apenas te ensinei como me fazer gozar. Eu provavelmente apenas te fiz um favor em ensinar onde fica o clitóris." Ela sorriu e piscou, com aquele sorriso de vadia.

Não consegui pensar direito, ou sequer respirar, enquanto a observava retocar o seu batom.

Que porra tinha acontecido? Por que meu pau tinha que ficar desacompanhado?

Ela fechou a sua bolsa e sorriu pra mim enquanto abria a porta e saía sem olhar pra trás.

"Ah fala sério!" Eu gritei para a entrada vazia.

Esperei alguns segundos por ela voltar, de joelhos e terminar o que ela fudidamente começou.

Esperei um pouco mais.

Espetei até que a vi pelo vidro preto. Ela foi até a pista de dança e pulou em Alice. Observei, de boca aberta, enquanto ela descaradamente olhou pra mim através do vidro, levantou sua mão e me mandou um beijo com uma piscadinha. Enquanto ela começava sorrir, se inclinou até o ouvido de Alice. Eu vi seus olhos ficarem maiores enquanto Swan sussurava em seu ouvido. Ambas riram como um par de garotinhas de dez anos.

Ótimo, eu era uma porra de uma piada pra essas vadias famintas por pau.

Suspirei profundamente e gemi e ia empurrar os meus cabelos pra trás. Ao invés disso olhei pros meus dedos. Sem hesitar, fechei meus olhos e os lambi.

Puta. Que. Pariu.

Seu gosto fez minha respiração parar; era fodidamente delicioso.

Empurrei meus cabelos e suspirei. Não tinha dúvida sobre isso; ela ganhou a porra desse _round_. Putinha inteligente simplesmente sabia o tempo todo o que estava fazendo. E o pior, eu caí nessa como algum tipo fodido daqueles atletas sedentos por sexo. Eu era uma vergonha.

Eu tinha que reforçar o meu jogo e fazer o que eu normalmente nunca faria.

Edward Cullen irá enterrar seu rosto em Bella Swan.

* * *

_**N/B:**__ A Zah teve que viajar e me encubiu de atualizar esse cap para que vocês não fiquem sem atualização. Ela disse que espera reviews e que quando ela voltar ela responde as reviews do cap passado. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap e comentem!_

_Beijos, __**Lou Malfoy**__! (a beta mais explorada de todas.)_

**N/T: **_Oh My God. __Esse capítulo tipo assim, me deixou sem palavras, vocês não tem idéia do estado que fiquei enquanto traduzia. Eu simplesmente achei o que a Bella fez a coisa mais fodidamente sexy que já li. Coitado do Edward, mas não tem como negar que fui Team Bella agora... ela foi completamente DIVA e eu amei. Essa frase: 'Edward Cullen irá enterrar seu rosto em Bella Swan.' Vou tentar ficar viva pra traduzir o próximo capítulo._


	8. Beijo para a vida

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu juro que teria dormido toda a porra do dia se não fosse por Alice me ligando às 11 da manhã. No começo, eu não consegui entender o que ela estava dizendo com toda aquela gritaria e risada. Ela parecia uma fã de Harry Potter com hiperatividade; ela falava rápido, na velocidade da luz, nada que eu me importasse.

"O-M-G, B, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!"

Eu respondi meio que respondi com um bocejo silencioso que devia ter dito a ela para calar a porra da boca. Mas essa é Alice, e ela não calava a boca pra ninguém.

"Rosalie pegou Emmett recebendo um oral da Stanley durante a terceira aula!" Ela exclamou com uma palavra grudada na outra.

"Mm... mmf..." eu murmurei sem me importar.

Em algum lugar distante eu acho que ouvi alguém gritando.

Ela rosnou para o telefone. "Ela está gritando pra ele no estacionamento agora... O-M-G! Ela simplesmente deu uma joelhada nas bolas dele! Você tem que vim ver!"

"Alice, estou dormindo," eu disse através de um bocejo profundo.

"Então acorde. – você vai ficar irritada se perder isso; você sabe que ela vai querer falar disso a tarde toda!"

"Mais razão ainda pra que eu queira ficar na cama." Eu abri meus olhos e me arrependi instantaneamente.

"Ah, porra!" Eu gritei, colocando o travesseiro no meu rosto.

"Que foi?"

"A pior ressaca do mundo," eu murmurei com um gemido deprimido.

Alice suspirou pra mim enquanto eu ouvia eco de saltos ganhando velocidade.

"Bem, vou te pegar com a maior ressaca do mundo então pule no chuveiro, fique menos repulsiva. Te vejo em vinte minutos!"

Gemi no travesseiro enquanto ela desligava. Minha cabeça latejava e minha boca tinha gosto de tapete onde um cachorro que raspou a bunda nele.

Malditos _cocktails_. Eu os culpei completamente pelo sonho que a ligação de Alice tinha me tirado. Eles pareciam um melodrama e só tinha um ator e um tema: eu e Cullen transando. Muito. Foi tão real que eu claramente podia sentir o doce que lambi de seu pescoço ontem a noite durante a minha dança erótica improvisada.

Claro, eu tinha dado a James algumas danças eróticas no passado, mas foi porque ele pediu por isso. O Cullen apenas trouxe isso pra fora de mim. Eu só queria ir pra cabine ver se ele me seguiria, apenas ver se ele ainda estava jogando nossa pequena aposta. Uma vez que ele fechou a porta, a música me atingiu e não tinha mais ninguém. Apenas eu, Cullen e meus pensamentos obscenos. Eu adorei roçar nele, bem em cima de sua ereção. Amei o jeito que ele novamente tentou tanto mostrar que não estava ligando e eu amei pra caralho deixá-lo lá com as bolas azuis.

A última coisa que eu lembro é ter voltado pro carro e ficar muito surpresa em ver Jasper sentado no meu lugar com um sorriso manhoso na cara. Eu não sei o que aconteceu dali em diante, mas de algum jeito eu cheguei em casa e eu nem estava mais vestindo a calça de couro. Aposto que foi Alice reclamando a sua propriedade.

Eu não sei se foi uma coisa boa ou ruim que meus pensamentos obscenos tinham fluído. Certamente não foi a primeira vez que eu tive um sonho com sexo, mas foi a primeira vez que foi tão quente que eu queria voltar pra ele. De qualquer forma, isso me deu algumas idéias pervertidas de como eu poderia seduzir o Cullen a próxima vez que eu tivesse chance.

A única razão por eu ter entrado no carro de Alice vinte minutos depois foi porque eu corri de Renée na cozinha. Ela estava bebendo seu usual _Bloody Mary_ matinal e fazendo sua melhor impressão de mulher de casa: queimando ovos e criando uma bagunça para a empregada enquanto vestia seu avental com a foto de _Martha Stewart_. A buzina do carro de Alice era como o perfeito som da sanidade. Peguei uma maçã e saí correndo antes que Renée pudesse gaguejar a sua primeira palavra.

_* Bloody Mary: Bebida alcoólica baseada em suco de tomate._

_* Martha Stewart: Apresentadora de TV._

O que Alice esqueceu de me dizer é que esse ano, quarta-feira a tarde era completamente dedicada a ginástica. O único esporte que eu era boa era na penetração. Me coloque perto de basquete, vôlei ou a porra do _frisbee_ e eu estaria destinada a cair de cara. Isso é tudo graças as minhas pernas que pareciam conspirar pra não trabalhar juntas toda hora que eu colocava o short de ginástica.

Alice me presenteou com sua roupa de ginástica extra com um sorriso enquanto eu jogava minhas coisas em cima da mesa. Rose, que não tinha parado de falar sobre Emmett desde que nos encontrou no estacionamento, continuava a falar sobre Emmett.

"E a pior parte é," ela lamentou, inclinando a cabeça pra trás nos armários. "Eu dei a ele tanto de mim sabe, eu o escolhi. Eu o amei, sabem? E pra ele me trair assim..."

"Rose, você o trai o tempo todo." Eu desafiei enquanto colocava minha saia da escola.

Ela piscou seus cílios cheio de rímel pra mim e franziu a testa. "Sim, mas eu nunca fui pega. Pelo menos eu o respeitei o suficiente pra isso!" Ela respondeu apontando seu dedo no ar.

Eu suspirei.

Eu sabia que sua atitude era o resultado de anos em Forks, criando a Lógica Única de Forks quando se tratava de relacionamentos. Rosalie, sua mãe, a mãe de sua mãe, e todas as mulheres e homens que agüentaram essa merda de chuva em Forks sabiam que era socialmente aceitável foder com outro quando se tinha um relacionamento. O único problema é que você não podia ser pego.

Alice se inclinou e colocou seu braço em volta de Rose. "Querida, ele estava praticamente chorando no estacionamento quando vocês estavam brigando, mesmo antes de você o chutar nas bolas. Você sabe que ele se arrependeu. Você não pode terminar assim, vocês são 'O Casal'!"

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas para a mentira descarada de Alice.

Ela rapidamente olhou para longe de mim para abafar o sorriso em seu rosto.

Rose fungou ruidosamente enquanto amarrava o seu cabelo pra cima. "Eu sei, eu sei. Deus, mas a Stanley? O que as pessoas vão pensar… Deus eu nem quero saber…" Ela uniu seus lábios enquanto corria suas mãos pelo cabelo. "Eu te digo o que: hoje à noite, eu vou dar o troco. Emmett não pode fuder comigo dessa maneira e pensar que sairá bem disso!" ela resmungou.

"Então você ainda vai a festa dele?" eu perguntei secamente, sabendo a resposta.

Rose olhou pra mim como se eu fosse de outro planeta. "Belly, é a primeira festa Romana do ano. Claro que eu vou. E eu tenho o vestido perfeito..."

Alice sorriu pra ela, "É aquele que você comprou em Mônaco?"

Rose deu aquele sorriso de Miss América pra Alice. "É um vestido de deusa fodido, quando Em me ver nele ele não será capaz de imaginar outro par de seios!"

As meninas gargalharam enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para a área de esportes. Eu as segui a contragosto, arrastando meus pés, vagarosamente me perguntando se eu ainda seria capaz de chupar Emmett durante o seu luto por seu possível fracasso no relacionamento com Rosalie. Eu acho que sim.

A tortura esportiva era _hockey_, mas na verdade não era tão ruim.

Rose certamente usou o jogo para trabalhar toda sua raiva no incidente de Emmett e Stanley. Alice usou o jogo como desculpa perfeita para conversar com o Sr. Greenwood, nosso técnico esportivo mais bonito. E eu usei o jogo para trabalhar com a estranha sensação que parecia se instalar na boca do meu estômago desde ontem à noite.

Porra de _cocktails_. Ou maldita coragem de gozar com o Cullen. Ou ambos.

Fiquei feliz em entrar no chuveiro depois do _hockey_. Consegui cair apenas uma vez e foi em cima da Stanley que logo em seguida recebeu uma bolada na cara de Rosalie.

"Como diabos você não está mal?" eu perguntei a Alice enquanto ela dançava ao meu lado em direção aos vestuários.

"Eu bebi menos que você," ela respondeu com naturalidade, puxando seu rabo de cavalo e sacudindo seu cabelo.

"Mas você estava bêbada quando chegamos ao _Tonic_!" eu protestei, reclamando com ela.

"Querida, você desmaiou no_ Boujis_," Alice abafou o riso, colocando suas mãos nos quadris.

Olhei pra ela. "Nós fomos ao _Boujis_?"

Rose bufou, "Ah Belly, você é tão igual a sua mãe!"

Não pude evitar dar o dedo do meio pra ela enquanto ainda olhava pra Alice.

"Sim," Alice disse com um sorriso. "E Jasper te salvou de outra imprudência com Mike Newton."

Cerrei meus olhos enquanto Rose ria novamente. Tentei juntar os pedaços da história de Alice na minha cabeça para criar algum tipo de narrativa do que foi a noite passada, mas não tive sorte.

"Ele veio com a gente?" eu perguntei, me sentando no banco.

"Inferno, não! Eu não queria que ele fizesse xixi no carro dos meus pais!" Alice riu junto com Rose.

Franzi meus lábios. Eu odiava quando Alice fazia essas porras desses joguinhos com Rose. "Não Newton, Jasper," eu rosnei.

"Sim, ele ajudou a te carregar pro carro então eu ofereci uma carona pra ele como agradecimento." Alice deu de ombros enquanto tirava o seu top. Ela sabia que eu estava irritada.

Rose riu enquanto se enrolava na toalha. "Ah eu te amo, Belly! Não importa o quão baixa eu me sinta você sempre faz eu me sentir melhor comigo mesma!"

Escolhendo ignorá-la (e mentalmente me lembrando de definitivamente seguir em frente com o boquete em Emmett o mais rápido possível) comecei a contemplar as pontas do meu cabelo, ainda tentando me lembrar de fragmentos das conversas da noite passada. Mas eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser na dança erótica, a dose de bebida no corpo e sonhos épicos que seguiram, que francamente me molhavam com cada flash de imagem que eu tive a sorte de ter.

"Hey, os chuveiros estão livres," Alice disse enquanto se enrolava na toalha.

Eu a segui em silêncio e entrei no box perto dela.

"Alice?" a voz de Rosalie veio do box perto do meu.

"Hey!" Alice gritou.

"Sabe, acho que vou encontrar com Emmett depois da escola e fazê-lo se desculpar dessa coisa toda comigo."

"Ótima idéia!" Alice riu.

Revirei meus olhos enquanto retirava meu sutiã e o jogava no banco ao lado do chuveiro. Minha pele estava pegajosa e quente de correr a tarde toda, mas para a minha surpresa foi um pouco mais fácil de suportar minha ressaca.

"Ah porra, você tem shampoo?" eu gritei acima do fluxo de água para Alice.

"Desculpe, acabei de usar o último. Deve ter algum na minha bolsa," ela respondeu, sua voz levemente distorcida pela ducha.

Eu rapidamente me enrolei na toalha e cambaleei para o vestuário principal. A maioria das meninas já tinham ido ou estavam na enfermaria com muitos machucados e algumas quebradas como Stanley. Às vezes eu tinha que amar o lado psicopata de Rosalie.

Eu estava prestes a fechar a porta do meu box quando a puxaram bem na minha frente.

"Que por...!" eu ia gritar mas eu parei rapidamente quando Cullen me empurrou no box. Ele rapidamente colocou seus dedos em seus lábios enquanto fechava a porta atrás dele. Meus olhos viajaram rapidamente por ele, percebendo que ele estava nu exceto por seu short preto de futebol. Enquanto eu olhava de volta pro seu rosto fiquei surpresa de encontrar seus olhos verdes focados diretamente nos meus. De repente eu perdi toda minha concentração.

"Você está bem, B? Achou o shampoo?" Alice perguntou do box ao lado.

"Sim," eu respirei, ainda olhando pros olhos dele.

Ele não disse uma palavra. Ao invés disso ele arrancou a toalha do meu corpo e me empurrou na parede do box. Eu choraminguei silenciosamente quando minhas costas bateram no azulejo frio do banheiro. Não tinha dúvidas, meus mamilos nus estavam instantaneamente duros pra ele.

Enquanto ele empurrava seu corpo mais perto do meu eu me senti rolar em seu peito duro. Seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distância dos meus, todo o tempo me dando o mesmo olhar gelado que eu não conseguia entender. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria entender; eu estava simplesmente absolutamente desesperada para que ele me tocasse.

Em um instante, eu estava molhada. Eu podia ter enchido a porra de um copo.

De repente, ele nos puxou pra água, deixando-a bater em nós dois antes que ele me empurrasse de volta na parede longe da ducha. Ele ficou de joelhos enquanto empurrava minha perna em seu ombro num movimento rápido. Então, antes que eu tivesse a chance de olhar pra baixo, ele colocou minha calcinha de lado e deslizou sua língua diretamente sobre meu clitóris.

O suspiro profundo que saiu da minha boca foi por reflexo.

"Qual o problema, Belly? Está pensando sobre todas as coisas desagradáveis que você poderia ter feito com Newton?" Rose perguntou do box ao lado.

"... a água… a água está muito quente," eu respire enquanto Cullen começava a chupar ritmicamente meu clitóris, puxando entre seus lábios e rolando sua língua sobre ele. Todo tempo ele estava olhando pra mim com aqueles olhos. Nós dois estávamos respingados pela ducha que estava batendo no azulejo e criando uma névoa fina de água em seu cabelo bronze e batendo em meus lábios.

Eu solucei enquanto ele lambia toda minha buceta, lentamente enfiando sua língua entre meus lábios antes de provocar meu clitóris dolorido novamente com a ponta de sua língua. Ele se inclinou usando suas duas mãos para me segurar. Então ele me observou enquanto se inclinava e gentilmente deu um tapinha no meu clitóris com sua língua fazendo meu corpo todo tremer com cada toque.

Eu podia ver sua ereção empurrando contra seu short, e porra, eu queria tocá-la. Eu queria fuder com ele, bem aqui no box com todos a nossa volta.

Mas então ele deslizou seu dedo dentro de mim.

Eu bati violentamente minha palma da mão nos lados do box na tentativa de me manter em pé enquanto deus lábios pastavam sobre meu clitóris novamente, a breve pausa fazendo a sensação correr por minhas pernas ainda mais maravilhosamente. Ele continuou a chupar no ritmo que seu dedo bombeava dentro e fora de mim, brincando com meu o ponto G.

"B, que diabos? Caiu de cabeça?" Alice perguntou.

"…Não… eu derrubei o um… o um… o shampoo…" Cullen gulosamente provocava meu rabo enquanto eu tentava falar. Meu corpo inteiro estava perto de colapsar nele enquanto um tremor começou a convulsionar em mim.

Eu estava lutando duro para não deixar minhas pernas cederem com cada onda de êxtase, mas ele continuou chupando e lambendo todo o tempo enquanto me observava dar o meu melhor pra não gemer o seu nome.

Eu sabia que estava vindo, então eu mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto meus dedos empurravam seus cabelos.

Eu vim com força, como se eu estivesse fodidamente explodindo bem em seu rosto. Apertei minha buceta em volta de seus dedos enquanto ele diminuía as suas investidas ainda esfregando o meu clitóris agora abusado com sua língua.

Tentei pegar minha respiração enquanto olhei pra ele. Ele ainda estava me encarando e deu mais um beijo lento em minha buceta, fazendo meu corpo inteiro pular violentamente com a sensação.

Ele ficou de pé rapidamente e lambeu seus dedos. Foi só então que percebi como sua boca foi feita pra beijar. Eu queria tanto prová-la que eu podia me sentir ficando molhada novamente.

Cullen se inclinou pro meu ouvido, empurrando seu peito agora úmido em meus seios, me forçando a me inclinar contra a parede molhada e fria.

"Eu acho que é tudo, Swan." Sua respiração me fez tremer e eu sei que ele percebeu porque ele me deu aquele sorriso torto e se virou saindo do box sem outra palavra.

Fiquei ali parada, inclinada na parece ainda com minhas pernas igual gelatina, querendo que ele voltasse e me fudesse contra a parede do chuveiro.

"B, dá pra você se apressar?" Alice me arrancou de meu transe.

"Desculpe... desculpe, já vou sair," eu murmurei rapidamente e me movi pra baixo do chuveiro, me lavando cuidadosamente sem cair de cabeça. Me juntei a Alice que estava sozinha e completamente vestida.

Ela jogou minha calça jeans pra mim, "Eu juro, B, se você estava se masturbando lá esse plano é simplesmente nojento!"

Balancei minha cabeça pra ela enquanto colocava minha calça jeans, cuidadosamente sem escovar minha parte dura e sensível. Não tinha dúvida sobre isso; meu sonho não fazia nenhuma justiça ao Cullen no departamento oral.

"Bem, se apresse. Tenho que arrumar meu cabelo às cinco e ainda precisamos de um vestido pra você!"

"Uh… huh," eu murmurei, dando meu melhor pra fazer meu coração voltar ao normal.

"Hey, como está com o Cullen?" Alice interrompeu minha repetição mental da hora do chuveiro com Cullen.

Espero que não tenha corado. "Um... eu ainda estou ganhando, dei a ele uma dança erótica especial ontem à noite," eu ri enquanto me perguntava se aquele orgasmo estava na lista do meu top três de todos os tempos.

Alice me deu um sorriso preocupado. "Ah sim, me lembro de você me dizer."

Eu podia sentir ela me observando, ainda com aquele olhar preocupado. Alice gostava de dar uma de investigadora dependendo do seu humor. "O que é?" eu perguntei.

"B, eu o vi transando com uma garota no _Tonic_ quando saímos. Eu achei que isso estava fora da aposta."

Meu estômago embrulhou instantaneamente enquanto eu imaginava aquela escória peituda sentada no colo do Cullen.

Parei de franzir a testa quando vi Alice lentamente balançar sua cabeça.

"Honestamente, Bells, você se meteu em uma emboscada, eu sei disso," ela disse suavemente.

Eu rosnei pra ela. "Você está brincando? Parecia que as bolas dele iam explodir. Aquele carro é tão bom quanto o meu. Ele provavelmente só queria um alívio, e eu nem me importo."

Mas eu me importava. Eu estava brava com ele. Na verdade, eu queria dar um soco fudido em seu queixo barbeado e perfeitamente esculpido. E não era porque eu tinha sentimentos fofinhos por ele; eu estava irritada que a escória peituda tinha ganho de mim. Eu estava realmente irritada que eu fui ingênua suficiente pra pensar que essa aposta toda era exclusivamente entre nós e me perguntei por que diabos eu não pensei nisso primeiro. Mas eu estava puta pra caralho comigo por me importar com isso. Não tinha necessidade. Ele era somente o Edward Cullen.

"Tique-taque, B!" Alice disse, batendo no relógio enquanto estava na porta.

"Sim, sim," eu respondi secamente enquanto fechava o zíper das minhas botas, completamente consciente de como ela estava certa.

* * *

**N/T:** _Meu Jesus cristinho, eu morri depois desse capítulo, o que foi esse Cullen se enfiando dentro do box e dando oral pra Bella? (morri) Bem acho que ele nem conseguiu dormir de tão duro depois da dança erótica, alguém vivo por aí?_

_Eu quero agradecer imensamente por todos os comentários anteriores, foram vários (mais do que eu esperava) e isso me deixou TÃO feliz e animada, então peço que todas comentem bastante novamente pois o próximo capítulo é ENORME, bem mais que o dobro do que vocês estão acostumadas, então acho que mereço inspiração né? hahaha_

**Pra quem tinha dúvidas sobre os dias de postagens, olhem o cronograma no meu perfil ok?**

_Fic nova_** 'The secret compartment'**_ e_** 'His personal possession', **_chequem no meu perfil._

**Beijos pras minhas queridas leitoras, vocês são demais s2  
**


	9. Balançando o barco

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**EPOV**

"Que porra ele fez?"

Jasper balançou sua cabeça para mim enquanto acendia seu cigarro com uma mão, segurando o volante com a outra.

"Eu juro pra você, no momento que todos aqueles atletas foram para aquela ducha de atleta gay que eles amam fazer, Emmett se virou pra mim e chorou como um maldito bebê."

"Por causa de Rosalie?"

Jasper balançou sua cabeça com desprezo, ele estava claramente repugnado.

"Ele continuou falando que a amava e como ele não imaginava que isso aconteceria com ela e um blá, blá, blá do caralho. Foi lamentável." Ele disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Eu espero que tenha dito a ele pra deixar de ser a porra de um viadinho."

Jasper tragava seu cigarro com um suspiro, "Eu disse a ele que não tinha nenhuma porra de vacina para estupidez e que a resposta era clara; se ele a amava, que parasse de fuder por aí."

Eu abafei o riso enquanto tirava um cigarro guardado atrás da minha orelha.

"Ele não ama Rosalie porra nenhuma, ele ama o fato de que ela está aberta pra ele 24/7," eu disse com um tom entediado.

"É a porra do seu ombro que está ensopado de lágrimas?" Jasper perguntou, puxando o tecido de sua camisa pra inspecionar. "Ele a ama, ele só se ama mais. Malditos atletas e seus paus!"

Comecei a rir, demora muito pra chatear Jasper, mas Emmett sempre conseguia deixá-lo carrancudo. "Parece que vocês dois já tiveram um romance!"

"Sim, bem, não é algo que estou afim de sentir de novo," Jasper murmurou enquanto dava outra tragada em seu cigarro.

"E onde diabos você estava, Cullen? Você sumiu depois do futebol. Obrigado por isso."

Um sorriso imediatamente quebrou em meu rosto, "Ah meu bom amigo, você não iria acreditar."

Ele olhou pra mim rapidamente e então virou na esquina. "Se tem algo pra falar então fale. Desde quando você respeita a virtude das mocinhas?" Jasper desafiou.

Suspirei e me encostei no banco de couro antigo do assento, colocando minhas mãos atrás da minha cabeça.

"A maldita da Bella Swan," eu anunciei.

Para minha surpresa, ele gargalhou. "Eu sabia que você iria."

Minhas defesas pularam garganta a fora, "Não, não. Não é assim. É uma aposta."

"Eu não acredito," Jasper disse sem hesitar.

Suspirei e passei minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Eu realmente não queria ser crucificado por Jasper agora. "Segunda a noite ela veio com uma aposta onde ela pensa que no fim da primeira semana de aula eu não serei capaz de parar de fuder com ela porque ela é muito incrível ou alguma merda assim. Estou te dizendo que essa garota é uma maldita insana." Eu ri, jogando meu fósforo pela janela. "Mas pelo menos é algo novo." Eu adicionei depois de tragar meu cigarro.

Jasper olhou pra mim com uma sobrancelha curvada. "O que você apostou com ela?"

"Agora, aqui é onde fica interessante. Eu ganho, ela é minha escrava sexual pelo resto do semestre. Pense em todas as coisas imundas que eu posso mandá-la fazer para o nosso prazer. Eu acho que posso mandá-la brincar com aquelas amiguinhas dela, ela está em extrema necessidade de uma boa foda."

Jasper rolou seus olhos. "Sim, sim, você é realmente um depravado e tenho certeza que vai convencer Alice a fazer o que você quiser. E se Bella ganhar?"

Eu parei, soltando a fumaça no ar. "Ela fica com o Murciélago pelo resto do semestre," eu disse rapidamente.

Jasper deu uma gargalhada. "Muito confiante?"

"Vá se fuder, Jasper," Eu disse, franzindo o cenho pra ele. "É um negócio feito. E se você quer saber o que eu estava fazendo enquanto Emmett estava limpando o ranho em sua blusa, eu na verdade, tinha minha cara enterrada entre as pernas dela, dando o que eu acredito ser o melhor sexo oral de sua vida.

"Eu duvido muito," Jasper disse com um sorriso astuto.

"Ah sim. Tenho certeza é difícil para o 'Professor de bucetas' acreditar nisso. Mas você não viu o rosto dela quando eu estava trabalhando arduamente entre suas pernas. Eu sei que ela está esperando por essa festa, ficando toda molhada pra mim."

Jasper sufocou outra risada enquanto balançava sua cabeça.

"Não queira adivinhar meu amigo. Bella não se apega facilmente mesmo depois de um ótimo sexo oral."

"Novamente, você não viu o rosto dela," eu disse sem rodeios, ficando um pouco aborrecido com sua indiferença.

"Não, mas eu falei com ela ontem à noite e ela estava delirando sobre um cara que deu a ela uma dose de tequila no corpo no Nipslip. Ela disse que ficou molhada só dele olhar pra ela."

Pisquei algumas vezes, esperando que o que ele disse fizesse sentido.

"Nip o que?" eu perguntei.

"Algum bar de homens sem camisa que Alice e ela foram ontem à noite. Bella conhecia um dos caras lá e ela estava me dizendo todas as coisas safadas que fará com ele quando encontrá-lo novamente."

Jasper riu pra mim novamente e balançou o cigarro na janela aberta. "Então, o que estou dizendo é que, pra mim parece que Bella está mantendo suas opções abertas e está longe de ficar viciada apenas em você, meu amigo."

"E quando foi isso?"

"Ontem à noite."

Soquei o ar com minha mão. "Impossível, ontem ela me pegou e me deu uma dança erótica. Além disso, essa tarde..."

Jasper deu uma gargalhada. "Ah porra! Você é o cara da dança erótica? Ah, Cullen, ela estava contando a Alice sobre isso. Ela fez isso pra fuder com a cabeça do cara e dar a ele um caso sério de bolas azuis. Eu não tinha idéia que era você..."

Eu não percebi que não estava falando até Jasper tirar os olhos da estrada e olhar pra mim.

"E ironicamente, pela sua cara, estou achando que você realmente foi severamente fudido pela Swan."

"Besteira," eu murmurei, jogando meu cigarro pela janela.

E era besteira. Bella só falava. Ainda assim, eu não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça a imagem dela e sua amiguinha rindo pra mim.

Não, isso foi ontem e a merda toda tinha acontecido desde então. Ela cairia como todas as outras meninas de Forks caíram. Eu podia imaginá-la agora, sentada com suas amigas Barbies na festa, olhando ansiosamente para a porta cada vez que alguém entrava, pronta para me puxar para o quarto mais próximo e implorar pra eu deitar com ela. Isso é como seria essa noite.

Nem pensar que Swan iria fuder comigo. Ninguém fodida com Edward Cullen.

"Porque chegamos nessa porra cedo?" eu cuspi pra Jasper enquanto entrávamos pelo portão de ferro que dava passagem a mais duas milhas de caminho até a residência dos McCarty.

Jasper apontou pra todos os carros pelo estacionamento com um olhar perplexo.

"Cullen, são onze horas. Não estamos adiantados."

Eu vi Jasper sorrir enquanto eu rolava meus olhos. Eu realmente odiava pra caralho quando ele ficava todo superior comigo.

Depois de cinco minutos de silêncio estacionamos na mega-mansão de Emmett. Era estupidamente grande, ridiculamente branca e claramente uma compensação exagerada em nome de seu pai, já que todos sabiam que ele secretamente jogava pro outro time quando estava trabalhando em Seattle.

Os altos degraus da frente da casa de Emmett estavam cobertos de pessoas que se espalhavam nas portas duplas de vidro. Todos estavam vestidos com mantos. Fiquei satisfeito que Jasper e eu tivéssemos esquecido da regra da roupa Romana e apenas nos vestimos como pessoas normais. Como se fôssemos obedecer às aprovações de Emmett.

Todas as garotas nos degraus nos deram os melhores olhares 'foda me' de sempre. Eu estava irritado por estar tão preocupado com os pensamentos de Swan fazer uma inspeção na festa antes de nós.

"Hey, seus filhos da puta! Onde estavam?" Emmett veio apertar minha mão mas eu o parei com um olhar.

"Tivemos que fazer uma parada antes de chegarmos." Jasper sorriu, puxando dois sacos de pó branco do bolso superior de seu casaco. "Manto legal," Jasper disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Eu na verdade fiz careta para o manto hediondo, amarelo brilhante que Emmett estava usando.

"Sim, combina com o de Rose. Ela quem escolheu," Emmett disse quase orgulhosamente.

Bem na hora, Rose apareceu atrás de Emmett usando o tecido amarelo combinando com o dele que precariamente cruzava seus seios. Percebi que ela tinha outro escasso pedaço de tecido amarrado em volta de sua cintura que obviamente revelava todo o lado esquerdo de sua coxa.

"Hey gente." Ela me pegou olhando para suas pernas e lambeu o lábio inferior como se fosse sensual.

Eu rapidamente rolei meus olhos pra ela como resposta.

"Onde estão a porra de suas roupas romanas?" ela perguntou, apontando entre eu e Jasper.

"Eu não uso roupa de cama," eu respondi categoricamente acendendo outro cigarro.

"É uma festa de roupa romana," ela repetiu, sacudindo seu cabelo pra mim.

"Venha aqui, Rosie, trouxemos um presente pra você." Jasper sorriu, sacudindo um saquinho na frente dela.

Ela rapidamente arrancou dele e puxou ele pra ela para dar um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Foi só de onde eu estava que pude ver o descarado e gracioso aperto no pênis que Jasper recebeu como agradecimento.

"Me encontre na pista de dança mais tarde. Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você," ela falou pra Emmett que deu a ela um sorriso barato.

Ela jogou um beijo pra Jasper enquanto colocava o saquinho embaixo do tecido de seu top e se virava para desaparecer dentro do mar branco.

"Vamos agitar essa merda!" Emmett rugiu enquanto começava a nos empurrar através de vários mantos dentro daquela casa.

Enquanto Emmett fechava as portas, Jasper começou a colocar sua merda na mesa de carvalho da sala. Estava coberta de garrafas, copos e alguns pacotes de ervas. Estava puto por ver que estávamos nos juntando ao Mija-nas-calças Newton, e algum outro cara que eu não conhecia e outro cara que estava há algumas noites com Bella na sauna.

Depois de cheirar duas linhas eu me encontrei olhando irritadamente para o cara até ele se mexer desconfortavelmente e se desculpar como o viadinho que eu sabia que ele era.

"As vadias!" Emmett exclamou, segurando seu copo no alto e limpando o nariz com as costas das mãos.

"Sim! As vadias!" Newton gritou como uma fuinha pré-pubescente, complementando com seus olhos redondos. Ele fazia besteira. Dessa vez ele não pareceu se importar que seu dorso gordo ficava exposto cada vez que ele se inclinava pra pegar outro copo.

"Mesmo as feias!" gritou o cara perto dele.

"Ah, olé!" Emmett bufou, levantando as mãos acima da cabeça em uma batida invisível. "Quero dizer, você nem consegue reconhecê-las se seus rostos estiverem cobertos com gozo certo?" Emmett riu enquanto se inclinava para apertar as mãos com o idiota que estava atrás de mim.

Jasper e eu trocamos olhares. Sabíamos que era hora de deixá-los com a merda de seus rituais de apertar as mãos.

Emmett rapidamente nos seguiu até o lado de fora. "Hey caras, podem me fazer um favor essa noite? Podem manter um olho na Rose. Sabem, me avisem onde ela está e essas merdas?"

"Ela voltou com você então?" Jasper perguntou.

Ele simulou limpar o suor da testa. "Ufa! Sim mas eu tenho que trabalhar nisso. Eu estive fazendo sexo oral nela a tarde toda e então eu tive que comprar algumas jóias pra ela. A porra da minha língua ainda está dormente, cara!"

Emmett deu outra risada enquanto bateu nas costas de Jasper. Então, mantendo seu braço em volta de Jasper, rapidamente salientou suas sobrancelhas enquanto pensava.

"Uma coisa que eu aprendi? Não fique ouvindo música enquanto tenta conseguir uma garota. Rose deu outro golpe em mim assim que a música dos Power Ranger's começou a tocar!" Ele começou a rir novamente. Jasper e eu trocamos olhares desinteressados.

"Então, porque o favor?" eu perguntei, ignorando a palma gigante que veio em frente ao meu rosto implorando pra eu apertar.

"Bem, por causa da garota que convidei. Ela é fodidamente G-O-S-T-O-S-A-A, chamam ela de vulva QUENTE! Eu só preciso provar um pedaço!"

Jasper começou a rir e eu rolei meus olhos.

"Tanto faz, cara. Vá e se divirta..." Jasper riu, dando a Emmett um tapa nas costas de volta.

"Legal caras, vocês são meus melhores amigos!" ele gritou, batendo palmas. "Hey! Vocês se divirtam agora!" ele gritou enquanto se virava para voltar aos atletas idiotas.

"Malditos atletas!" Jasper balançou sua cabeça enquanto se movia para a sala de estar da casa.

Eu sabia o que Jasper estava falando. Eu sei que como seu amigo, e realmente ele era o único outro cara que eu respeitava além do meu pai, eu deveria ter escutado. Mas eu não estava escutando porque eu tinha visto Swan sentada perto do amigo idiota do Newton que estava parecendo estar prestes a apalpá-la com suas mãos imundas.

Ela estava bonita de branco, quase melhor do que ela ficava com couro. Ao contrário de Rosalie, ela estava vestida discreta essa noite, o que não era característico dela, com um vestido que fluía livremente dos seus joelhos até o chão. Formava um 'V' perfeito em seus seios, revelando um atraente decote. Seu cabelo estava fora do pescoço, e eu percebi que o amigo braço direito do Newton estava a acariciando com seus dedos de salsicha.

Eu pensei na maneira mais discreta de ir lá e tentar tirá-la daquele vestido na frente de seus amigos. Mas então ela me viu com aqueles típicos olhos de um diabo psicopata que Swan tinha que me fazia sentir como se ela estivesse mentalmente lambendo minhas bolas com seus olhos.

Jasper abafou o riso imediatamente, "Sim cara, ela está toda molhada e pronta pra você," ele disse, dando um tapinha nas minhas costas e fazendo seu caminho até o sofá dela.

Eu vi seu rosto se iluminar enquanto ele se aproximava, se inclinando pra beijar a bochecha dela e animadamente falando com ele sobre uma porra qualquer. Sua amiguinha estava do outro lado dele, falando o mais rápido que seus lábios conseguiam. Me senti enjoado quando o companheiro de Newton a fez jogar a cabeça pra trás gargalhando.

Fodam-se.

Fui através da multidão, minha garganta apertando involuntariamente, me dizendo que eu precisava achar pra mim um drink fodidamente grande para me acalmar.

Enquanto eu me servia o segundo drink eu avistei a fiel Stanley gritando pra mim. Eu podia quase ouvi-la gritando meu nome através da música alta de rap que estava tocando pela casa enquanto ela se aproximava de mim. Engoli em seco a bebida amarga, na certeza de que em tempos como esse, segurança é fundamental.

**BPOV**

Eu queria espremer as bolas de Tyler em minhas mãos a segunda vez que ele começou a bagunçar meu cabelo. Como esse maldito pensava que poderia ter outra chance depois de todo o incidente na sauna. Mas julgando pelo descarado olhar que ele estava dando aos meus seios, ele achava que podia conseguir alguma coisa. Uma astuta cotovelada em suas costelas lhe disse o contrário.

Embora tenha funcionado, eu vi o Cullen todo irritado porque eu não estava afastando as pessoas para por a mão no pau dele. Sim, me levou mais que algumas horas para me recuperar do orgasmo com que ele me atacou. Mas eu não tinha sido atendida em meses então isso não ia me prender, mesmo se meu clitóris tivesse sido miraculosamente localizado pelo Newton.

A última coisa que eu queria era que o Cullen achasse que tinha conseguido algo comigo. Tyler tinha servido pra alguma coisa, mas enquanto Jasper se aproximava, eu sabia que podia tornar as coisas um pouco mais interessantes.

Jasper se inclinou pra beijar minha bochecha. Fiquei um pouco irritada por ele se sentar entre eu e Alice e não ter afastado Tyler de mim como ele deveria. Mas logo ele estava perdoado.

"Pra você, minha pequena Rainha Bee," Jasper disse com um sorriso manhoso enquanto me entregava um saquinho duvidoso, mas com substâncias excitantes.

Alice reclamou mais alto do que necessário. "Ah ótimo, mais drogas. Obrigada Jasper, mas eu acho que estamos bem," ela cuspiu, cruzando seus braços e rolando os olhos.

Levantei minha sobrancelha enquanto ela estava com o lábio inferior em um estranho bico.

"Relaxa, Alice. Deus, você tem sido uma cadela essa noite," eu falei, jogando meu saquinho no seu rosto antes de colocar meu braço em volta de Jasper e me inclinar pro seu ouvido.

"Obrigada, estou te devendo uma. Você esta cheirando fodidamente divino," eu sussurrei, deixando meus lábios passarem levemente por sua orelha.

"Ah qualquer hora, Senhorita Swan," ele respondeu.

Eu não estava ouvindo completamente o resto da conversa; Alice disse algo sarcástico, Jasper murmurou algo sem dúvida sexy e Tyler fez alguma piada que os outros riram, então eu ri também. Eu estava muito ocupada planejando meu próximo movimento na operação faça-o-Cullen-se-sentir-como-merda para pensa no porque eu estava rindo.

"Dança comigo," eu insisti, puxando Jasper de pé.

Ele deu um meio sorriso pra mim, mostrando aquelas covinhas que eu gostava de enfiar minha língua quando estávamos fodendo por aí. Eu inclinei meu queixo em seu peito, olhando pra ele através de meus cílios, dando a ele meu melhor olhar perturbante.

"Bella, eu achei que fôssemos pegar um drink?" Alice perguntou, apontando para a cozinha com sua boca aberta.

"Você vai, eu vou ficar aqui," eu disse, jogando minha bolsa em seu colo sem olhar claramente para o olhar que ela estava me dando. Ao invés disso, eu comecei a me mover com a música dando minha mão para Jasper e o conduzindo para longe do sofá até o meio da pista de dança no centro da sala gigante de Emmett. O lugar perfeito para dançar era obviamente – bem onde todos pudessem nos ver.

Não estava surpresa que a música de rap pesada tenha sido a escolha do dia – Emmett vivia por isso, embora ele seja a pessoa mais branca que eu conheça. Não era muito meu tipo mas já que eu já tinha bebido, achei um pouco mais fácil lidar com isso, considerando especialmente que as letras cheiravam a sexo. A batida estava perfeitamente boa para simular o sexo como eu estava querendo. Enquanto a batida do baixo repercutia em mim, eu sabia que podia me soltar.

Quando me estabilizei em um local, Jasper me girou, me puxando pra mais perto dele enquanto começávamos a nos mover no mesmo ritmo da música, nossos corpos perto. Eu rapidamente passei meu braço em volta de seu pescoço e me inclinei pra trás, forçando nossos quadris a se encontrarem. Movi meu quadril no dele, deixando minha perna envolver em volta dele e lentamente deslizando pra baixo de sua coxa.

Sorri enquanto suas mãos me guiaram para encará-lo novamente; o sorriso safado em seu rosto era impagável. Fui, aos poucos virando meu corpo contra o dele, deixando minha bunda descansar confortavelmente em sua virilha enquanto eu envolvia meu braço novamente em seu pescoço, ainda movendo meu corpo com o constante ritmo da música. Mordi meu lábio inferior enquanto minha bunda fazia pequenos círculos perfeitos.

"Pra quem você está atuando?" Jasper sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto deslizava sua mão pra baixo do interior do meu braço, fazendo cócegas no meu seio antes de entrelaçar seus dedos em meu quadril. Eu respirei pesadamente com um sorriso; Jasper sabia exatamente como começar comigo.

Eu respondi inclinando minha cabeça pra trás, deixando sua respiração fazer cócegas em meu pescoço enquanto ele ria.

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer, J." Eu sorri, me virando para encará-lo e lambendo meu lábio inferior enquanto me empurrava pra mais perto dele, ainda me movendo com a música.

Ele levantou sua sobrancelha pra mim enquanto balançava a cabeça. "Agora, Senhorita Bella, eu sei que essa exposição não é pra mim. Mesmo que eu gostasse de acreditar."

"Bem, talvez seja," eu sussurrei, empurrando meu peito pra perto dele, deixando meu lábio inferior facilmente raspar nos dele.

Fiquei surpresa quando ele me girou, mas não me incomodou porque eu tinha uma visão perfeita do Cullen. E não fiquei nem um pouco chocada ao ver que seus olhos, juntamente como a maioria os outros olhos na sala, estavam em mim e Jasper.

Não pude evitar rir com o olhar entediado e aborrecido que exasperava do rosto do Cullen. Quero dizer, fazia sentido. Ele estava sentado no canto da sala, sem nenhum drink, largado com duas das mais desesperadas famintas-por-pau da escola de Forks: Jessica Stanley e Lauren Mallory. Ambas estavam praticamente de joelhos implorando para ele tocá-las e ele não estava ligando pra nenhuma.

Quando peguei seu olhar eu tive que abafar o riso; no momento, nada me deixava mais satisfeita do que ver o Cullen irritado.

Voltei minha atenção para os lábios de Jasper, girando meu corpo contra o dele e envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço. Cullen estava bem consciente de onde eu estava, e se eu ficasse com seu melhor amigo e famoso Major de lamber boceta, ele saberia que o oral no chuveiro a tarde significou uma merda.

Foquei minha atenção nos lábios de Jasper, inclinando minha cabeça de lado e lentamente movendo meus quadris pra mais perto do dele. "Imagina sair daqui e seguir para a sua casa para um filme, um balde de frango e uma foda?"

"Já?" ele riu, deslizando uma de suas mãos na curva da minha bunda, nos encorajando a continuar na batida.

"Claro, porque não?" eu perguntei, fazendo beicinho. Bati meus cílios algumas vezes antes de mover minha boca pra tão perto da dele que eu podia sentir o gosto de sua expiração. "Porque você está resistindo a mim, J?" eu sussurrei, mergulhando minha língua lentamente em seu lábio inferior, dando uma pequena provada nele. "Você não é mais divertido."

Algo passou por seus olhos que eu não reconheci, era quase como reserva, e esse não era o Jasper que eu conhecia. Eu me afastei dele confusa enquanto ele suspirava e colocava seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Quando ele ia responder, um barulho alto ecoou pela sala e fez a música parar.

"BRIGA!"

Eu me encolhi enquanto Jasper rapidamente me puxava dos corpos que se acumulavam na pista de dança, mandando drinks e pessoas pelos ares. Um saiu voando em direção ao Cullen, tornando sua blusa branca um amarelo como urina enquanto ele amaldiçoava em voz alta, tornando a carranca usual ainda pior.

Jasper me puxou pro lado oposto do sofá enquanto eu via a bola de testosterona tomar a forma de Emmett, que tinha seu manto amarelo rasgado em seus quadris. Ele estava respirando com força e com os dentes cerrados. Qualquer outra hora eu teria achado isso atraente se ele não estivesse coberto pelo que parecia ser vômito verde. Ele deu um soco em seu adversário, que parecia ser Mike Newton, mas que tinha o rosto quebrado e vômito espalhado em sua camisa.

"Seu burro estúpido!" Emmett rugiu enquanto chutou Newton no estômago. "Você simplesmente vomitou sobre um grandioso pedaço de cocaína!"

"Eu não queria..." A bola humana amarrotada no chão respondeu.

"Eu vou chutar a porra da sua bunda, Newton!" Emmett gritou, socando o peito como um gorila abastecido de droga.

Eu acho que ouvi Mike gaguejar algum tipo de resposta, mas ao invés disso, havia mais vômito seguido de uma série de sons da multidão ao redor. Eu rapidamente cobri meu nariz enquanto me afastava da visão. Olhei pra Jasper, mas ele e Alice já tinham sumido. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de ficar irritada, percebi o Cullen irritado subindo as escadas sozinho, abrindo sua camisa, ainda resmungando como um velho bastardo enfurecido.

Sem pensar, eu o segui.

Assim que cheguei no topo da escada, eu o espiei entrar em um quarto. Ele puxou a última manga de sua blusa, mostrando seu peito. Minha mente rapidamente retrocedeu há algumas horas antes, quando eu estava frente a frente com seu peito nu antes dele indelicadamente enterrar seu rosto entre minhas pernas. Pisquei duas vezes. Então mordi meu lábio enquanto seguia atrás dele e rapidamente fechava a porta atrás de nós.

Fiquei satisfeita em ver que tínhamos chego em um quarto, mesmo que fosse do Emmett e cheirasse como o de um garoto de 17 anos: meias velhas e trapos com espermas de cinco dias.

"Então, parece que Mike se graduou de Mija na Calça para Vomita em bucetas."

"Jesus!" Cullen gritou enquanto hesitava e então se virava pra mim. "Swan, você precisa usar a porra de um sino!"

Sorri enquanto trancava a porta atrás de mim "Conte com Emmett para ter uma fechadura do lado de dentro do quarto."

Fiquei surpresa por ele dar risada enquanto jogava sua camisa na cama. "O que você quer, Swan? Estou um pouco ocupado."

Sentei do lado oposto a ele na cama gigante, arrumando meu vestido para que pudesse ficar estendido até meus pés. "Eu vi você fugindo de suas fãs; achei que pudéssemos ter uma pequena atualização."

Ele não se virou pra olhar pra mim; ao invés disso ele começou a procurar violentamente no closet de Emmett. "Não estou no humor para os seus joguinhos. Porque você não vai e acha um de seus plebeus usuais pra brincar?"

Eu estava minuciosamente distraída pelo jeito que seus ombros se moviam enquanto ele colocava uma camiseta. Foi só quando ouvi uma estridente raspagem de cabides no metal que percebi que era pra eu responder.

"Deus, você é tão idiota," eu gaguejei enquanto ele se virava pra me olhar com aquele olhar 'eu sou muito melhor que você' que me fazia querer dar um soco naquele maxilar sem pêlos e anguloso.

"E falar com você é o ponto alto do meu dia..." ele zombou enquanto voltava para o closet e tirava uma camiseta branca.

Suspirei pesadamente. Eu não tinha muito tempo. Mas eu sabia que se jogasse direito minhas cartas eu podia fazer a situação virar a meu favor.

Suspirei alto e me inclinei com as costas na cama, apoiando meus cotovelos na cama. "Estou entediada."

"É, você diz muito isso," ele bateu, jogando o cabide no chão enquanto começava a abotoar a camiseta nova.

Rolei minha língua por dentro dos meus dentes, ainda observando ele. "Eu quero mudar a aposta."

Ele parou, seus olhos indo até o meu e me olhando interrogativamente.

"Como assim?"

Sorri agradecida, eu tinha conseguido sua atenção.

Inclinei minha cabeça pra ele enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior e o olhava de cima a baixo. "Bem, não muda nada. Só adicione mais uma parte."

Ele não se moveu. "Continue."

"Eu chamo de corrida."

O olhar escuro que ele me deu ficou ainda mais escuro. "Eu não sigo..."

Respirei fundo enquanto recruzava minhas pernas, deixando o pano branco expor o interior da minha coxa. Peguei seus olhos se movendo rapidamente para olhar. Não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto quando percebi que ele tinha caído. "Eu não esperava que você..."

Cullen rolou os olhos enquanto vestia a camisa apressadamente. Eu sentei rapidamente enquanto ele seguia para a porta.

"Bem aqui, agora. Se eu fizer você vir primeiro, eu transo com você essa noite. E se eu vier primeiro, você pode continuar com esse seu joguinho patético de esperar."

Quando ele parou na porta, eu descruzei minhas pernas com um sorriso. Eu sabia que ele estava dentro.

"Você já tomou coragem, Swan? Depois dessa tarde?"

"Ah por favor…" eu ri, jogando a cabeça pra trás;

Cullen me deu um olhar de morte como se eu estivesse insultando seu cabelo.

"Isso não vai acontecer..." ele murmurou.

Dei de ombros enquanto começava a morder minha unha do polegar. "Tudo bem, se eu soubesse que ia perder não ia querer também."

Ele deu uma risada curta de raiva enquanto balançava sua cabeça. Quando ele fechou os olhos, suas narinas inflaram como se ele estivesse em algum debate interno. Então ele olhou pra mim, seus olhos verdes ainda mais escuros. "Porque você simplesmente não cala a porra da boca e senta na minha cara?"

Eu sorri quando ele me empurrou na cama com força, inclinando minhas pernas com suas mãos, as afastando para ele enquanto eu deitava. Eu tive que morder meu lábio inferior quando eu senti sua respiração vacilar na minha buceta, enquanto ele esperava para atacar. Olhei pro teto enquanto contava minha respiração, esperando por ele me tocar. Eu tinha chego ao seis antes de sentir a curva de seu dedo na linha do meu fio dental e deslizar para o lado.

"Isso deve ser fácil…" ele murmurou enquanto seus dedos pressionavam firmemente na carne das minhas coxas.

Eu imediatamente saí do meu transe e sentei, empurrando ele de costas no chão com meu pé.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando sua bunda bateu no chão; ele parecia que ia rosnar pra mim. "Que porra você..."

"Isso é uma corrida, Cullen. Você precisa jogar justo," eu falei, sentando em meus joelhos. "Agora, coloca seu pau pra fora."

Eu vi seus dentes cerrarem enquanto ele se levantava e ficava na minha frente, a fivela do seu cinto preto a centímetros de distância do meu rosto. Olhei pra ele enquanto raspei meus dedos na sua calça jeans, meu dedo escovando a ponta de sua ereção. Era como a posição de ponto de partida para a corrida e nós sabíamos disso.

Puxei seu cinto, mantendo meus olhos firmemente nos dele. Nenhum de nós piscou enquanto eu libertava seu pau de sua calça jeans. Sorri pra ele antes de dar um tapa no seu pau com minha língua. O corpo do Cullen vacilou e ele colocou as mãos sob meus ombros.

"Fiquei em cima de mim," ele ordenou enquanto me empurrava de costas na cama e deitava ao meu lado.

Eu achei que seria rápida em sentar de pernas abertas nele, mas não tão rápida quanto ele foi, agarrando minha bunda e me puxando pra cima dele. Eu balancei meus quadris livremente, abaixando minha buceta até seu rosto enquanto eu me angulava bem acima de sua sofrida ereção.

Cullen não se perdeu no conceito de que era uma corrida; ele lutou com o tecido do meu vestido, jogando minha saia sobre minhas costas severamente até que eu podia sentir o ar gelado na minha pele. Enquanto ele colocava suas duas mãos quentes na minha bunda exposta, minha respiração engatou enquanto ele gentilmente beliscou minha pele. Claramente, ambos estávamos tomando nosso tempo curtindo a visão.

Deixei minha respiração fazer cócegas em seu eixo, provocando o topo com minha respiração, observando como se contraía enquanto cegamente procurava pela minha boca, eu o testemunhei endurecer sob o meu olhar. Observei o líquido claro fluir e brilhar na luz, então eu levei minha língua até lá, somente para provar.

Cullen tomou isso como um sinal, e respondeu com sua língua bem no meu clitóris por cima da calcinha. Nenhum mapa ou maldita bússola foram necessários, ele foi direto no ponto. Eu respirei fundo com a sensação, o que fez o sangue fluindo pelas minhas pernas ir na direção oposta por uma fração de segundos.

Comecei a trabalhar no topo do seu pau, embrulhando meus lábios levemente em volta e deixando minha língua massagear a carne macia enquanto meus dedos começavam a arranhar o interior de suas coxas.

Cullen respondeu colocando minha calcinha de lado, pressionando os dedos dolorosamente perto da minha fenda já molhada. Eu achei que ele fosse brincar com aquela merda de antecipação mas então ele varreu sua língua lentamente sobre minha buceta antes de rapidamente enfiar seus dedos profundamente dentro de mim. Um pequeno gemido saiu da minha garganta enquanto seus lábios voltaram para meu clitóris latejante simultaneamente. Então minha respiração engatou quando ele começou a trazer seus dedos pra dentro e fora de mim em seu próprio ritmo.

Pegando o ritmo, eu peguei a base de seu pau na minha mão e comecei a girar, enquanto deixava minha boca sentir as veias começar a encher vigorosamente sob a pele de veludo do seu eixo. Eu aumentei meu ritmo, combinando com o dele enquanto envolvia meus lábios em meus dentes, tomando metade de sua masculinidade a cada deslizar. O que eu fiz foi certo; eu sabia que estava funcionando porque o Cullen começou a trabalhar mais rápido em meu clitóris.

Ele mudou sua técnica, ainda me bombeando com seus dedos mas combinando com o ritmo que sugava meu clitóris, me fazendo sentir quente entre minhas pernas. Eu respondi do único jeito que eu sabia: Engolindo ele todo. Comecei lentamente, lambendo seu comprimento e então tomando tudo do jeito que eu sabia que podia.

A medida que o barulho da sucção ecoava pelo quarto, ele deixou o gemido mais fodidamente sexy escapar, que vibrou diretamente em meu clitóris me fazendo cavar as unhas em seu quadril. Mas eu estava vencendo, eu sabia, considerando que suas pernas tremiam cada vez que eu empurrava seu pau no fundo da minha garganta.

Então tudo mudou.

O gemido estilo Jenna Jameson* saiu completamente sem eu planejar e veio de algum lugar que não era eu. E foi absolutamente devido ao dedo que ele deslizou no meu cú.

_Jenna Jameson é uma das mais famosas e populares __atrizes__ de __filmes pornográficos__ do mundo, sendo considerada a __Rainha da Pornô._

Ele ainda estava sugando meu clitóris e me fudendo gentilmente com seus dedos, e isso era perfeito. Mas uma vez que ele relaxou meu cú, eu podia sentir tudo. Cada maldito nervo do meu corpo começou a vibrar e eu perdi o controle do que estava fazendo. O ritmo da minha sucção tinha ido embora, junto com minha coordenação e minhas pernas começaram a tremer. O máximo que eu consegui fazer foi bater seu pau contra minha língua e bombear furiosamente como uma maldita principiante em pau.

Então ele começou a colocar seus dedos dentro e fora lentamente. Porra, eu gritei enquanto cerrava minha buceta em volta de seus dedos, que de alguma forma, ainda estavam me fudendo, porque eu não conseguia mais. Minha cabeça estava cheia de malditas imagens obscenas dele me fudendo em todos os lugares. Lambendo minha buceta, chupando meus seios, afundando seus dentes na minha bunda. Era como se eu fosse a porra de uma vitima de controle de mentes. Eu era a porra do brinquedo do Cullen, naquele momento, eu teria feito tudo para tê-lo me tocando desse jeito, foda-se a porra da aposta. Comecei a arfar pesado, quando o interior das minhas coxas começou a tremer com a construção do meu orgasmo.

Eu vim forte. Tão forte que eu gritei muitos 'porra' enquanto jogava minha cabeça pra trás porque meu corpo todo estava em alguma porra de transe que continuava vindo mais e mais. Eu nem conseguia respirar e eu fodidamente colapsei ao lado de seu pau ainda duro quando o último líquido quente escorreu dentro da minha buceta.

Mas assim que eu gozei, um líquido quente atingiu meu peito. Tive que piscar algumas vezes para voltar a terra e perceber que o Cullen tinha vindo apenas alguns segundos depois de mim.

Eu tinha caído cuidadosamente ao lado dele, sem ter completa certeza de onde eu estava, e que porra tinha acontecido.

Eu o senti puxando meu vestido enquanto ele se mexia do meu lado. Então eu o ouvi rindo.

Eu acordei, mentalmente me repreendendo por falhar. Sentando rapidamente, joguei meu vestido por minhas pernas e cruzei meus braços, torcendo para que minhas bochechas não estivessem tão vermelhas quanto eu sentia.

"Você vai ter que se acostumar a perder, Swan," ele disse, com um daqueles sorrisos tortos enquanto pegava sua camiseta do chão.

Eu rapidamente coloquei os fios soltos do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. "Em que porra de planeta você está, você veio ao mesmo tempo que eu..."

"Não, não. Nós dois sabemos que não é verdade. Eu realmente estou certo em pensar que eu fiz você gritar meu nome primeiro antes de descarregar meu gozo em você." Ele colocou sua camisa e ficou com sua mão em frente ao rosto. Então ele riu enquanto acenava pra mim. "Ah, tem uma coisinha ai, Swan."

Eu bati em suas mãos. "Vá se fuder, eu posso lidar com isso sozinha."

Olhei pro meu peito e suspirei com raiva. Eu estava arruinada, com certeza. Meu vestido estúpido estava coberto com o doce creme a La Cullen. Olhei em volta e rapidamente peguei uns lenços de papel na caixa ao lado da cama. Que doce ironia eu estava usando os trapos que Emmett usava pra limpar seu gozo, para limpar os do Cullen, isso não me fez sorrir.

"Então, parece que estamos aderindo as minhas regras," ele disse, enquanto arrumava seu cinto, ainda sorrindo fodidamente pra mim. "Eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de transar comigo, Swan. Você acha que pode lidar com a espera?"

Eu o zombei. "Ah se liga, Cullen. Você é simplesmente um buceta…"

"Não, eu simplesmente comi sua buceta, e habilmente devo acrescentar..."

"Grande merda!" Eu rosnei, ainda limpando meu decote com os lenços.

Ele olhou pra mim, ainda claramente sorridente por culpa de seus orgasmos e sem medo de mostrar isso. "Você não é tão gostosa quando fala merda, sabia disso? Perder essa coisa toda de aposta não vai fazer nada bem pra sua auto-estima."

"Vá se fuder!" eu falei, jogando o lenço usado nele.

Ele riu enquanto facilmente se esquivou do papel. Ele começou a caminhar até a porta, lentamente passando as mãos por seus cabelos, ainda sorrindo pra mim. "É melhor eu voltar; você sabe como essas minhas fãs ficam quando eu as mantenho esperando."

Eu não olhei de volta pra ele. Eu não podia. Eu queria socar aquele sorriso torto da cara dele com a porra do meu punho. Mas eu não podia; meu corpo ainda estava preso a paralisia pós-gozar e eu não tinha certeza se eu podia me controlar sem cair no closet de Emmett.

Fiquei sentada na cama alguns minutos, vendo meu peito subir e descer, esperando me acalmar. Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do Cullen da minha cabeça. O fato de ele pensar que tinha ganho de mim estava fazendo literalmente meu sangue borbulhar sob a minha pele. Ninguém impedia Bella Swan de conseguir o que queria. Nenhuma. . Enquanto batia meu pulso na cama agora bagunçada, eu me coloquei de pé e o segui.

Só tem uma coisa que eu tenho certeza: A noite não iria acabar aqui.

* * *

**N/T: Eu sei, eu demorei pra postar, estou atrasada com minhas fics, mas é que minha beta está em semanas de prova e não pode betar pra mim e eu estou realmente com mtas coisas pra fazer, então arrumei um tempinho agora e betei.**

_Ai eu morro com o Jasper, adoro homens que protegem e de todos ele é o menos filha da mãe dali. Agora esse Edward merece um soco na cara, quero mto que ele acabe comendo na mão da Bella, ele ta mto folgado aqui. hunf_

_Só sei que mereço comentários, esse capítulo foi enorme *hunf* e muito obrigada a todos os comentários do capítulo anterior._

**Beijooos s2**_  
_


	10. Situações

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**EPOV**

Se tinha uma coisa claramente obvia quando deixei a Swan, era que eu precisava de um maldito cigarro de maconha.

Não me entenda errado; a corrida foi quente, talvez um pouco quente demais. E o fato de que eu ainda podia sentir seu gosto em meus lábios estava definitivamente me segurando na agradável euforia pós-gozo que eu estava sentindo. Mas segurar meu esperma por aqueles segundos enquanto ela estava sentada de pernas abertas no meu rosto fez minhas bolas doerem como o inferno.

Eu tive que pagar minha dívida; Swan sabia o que estava fazendo quando se tratava de pau. Não importava que ângulo ou posição a garota estava, ela era como uma maldita especialista em pau que tinha licenciatura para chupar. Segurar meu orgasmo por tanto tempo foi uma tortura; uma tortura frenética e deliciosa.

Mas eu ainda ganhei. Ainda estávamos jogando a aposta do meu jeito, lentamente, mas ainda seguramente.

Embora, enquanto eu tomava a terceira dose de tequila de uma garota loira e magra que não parava de falar comigo, eu tinha que admitir: Eu estava tentado a voltar e reconsiderar os termos.

"Eu sempre te vejo jogar futebol, sabe, mesmo se for um jogo qualquer." A magrela continuou a torcer seu cabelo com seu dedo enquanto me mostrava seus dentes, clinicamente clareados para ficarem tão brancos quanto o vestido insignificante que ela estava usando.

"É mesmo?" eu perguntei, tomando outra dose enquanto olhava pela sala.

Eu não tinha idéia de quem ela era, ou de onde ela veio. A razão por eu ter começado a falar com ela em primeiro lugar foi porque não encontrei Jasper. Quando caminhei através do local lotado, eu percebi que ela estava fumando uma das drogas especiais dele então coloquei meu melhor sorriso torto no rosto e me convidei para me juntar a ela. Ela aceitou, voluntariamente, como eu sabia que ela faria.

O fato de ela ser razoavelmente atraente era um bônus a mais. Eu queria que a Swan me visse dando atenção a um pedaço de buceta diferente, não desejando a dela ou esperando que ela decida a próxima vez que ela quer me atacar por aí. Além do mais, se eu ficar com uma garota a noite toda, iria ser ruim. Eu não queria que as pessoas pensassem que eu tenho uma garota favorita, especialmente Bella Swan. Nem pensar que essa porra ia acontecer; mesmo quando eu ganhar a aposta e tê-la como minha putinha, eu ainda irei fuder com quem eu quiser.

Terminei minha parceria com a magrela, apesar de ela ter feito beicinho pra mim quando eu me despedi. Eu estava irritado, e embora eu tenha fumado mais da metade daquela droga, não estava me afetando tão rápido e nem tão potente como eu queria.

Ao invés disso, minha mente maldita e estúpida vagueou de volta para a Swan.

Eu não entendo que tipo de jogo de menininha ela estava fazendo. Um minuto ela estava praticamente implorando pra dormir comigo. O seguinte ela estava fudendo com strippers aleatórios em um bar e se esfregando no meu melhor amigo. Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, e mais doses eu bebia, eu percebi que a Swan na verdade estava começando a me irritar. O fato de ela me dar aqueles olhares safados sem nenhuma razão estava me irritando. O fato de ela ter a audácia de se esfregar com Jasper depois de eu ter a feito ver estrelas no banheiro das meninas realmente estava _fodidamente_ me irritando. Sua pequena dança do sexo com ele não passou despercebida também e isso me irritou mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Mas o fato de que eu ter me pego olhando seu corpo roçar exasperadamente nele durante a música me irritou ainda mais. Emmett e o idiota Mija nas calças não poderiam ter aparecido em melhor hora.

De qualquer modo, isso deveria ter sido razão suficiente para tê-la mandado se fuder. Mas se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo, eu não queria. Afinal de contas, a aposta era uma coisa diferente, algo docemente excitante. Mesmo se fosse com a fêmea mais irritante de toda Forks.

Além disso, eu ainda estava ganhando. Eu ganhei sua pequena corrida e eu estava bem tendo a Swan como a minha própria putinha. Sério, quanto mais eu conhecia seus talentos, mais atraente todo o conceito dessa aposta ficava.

"Quero dizer, você deve ser realmente muito, muito bom. Você tem um conteúdo tão... grande." A magrela olhou para a minha forquilha e riu como uma hiena. Eu não respondi, mas ao invés disso olhei para o seu decote. Eu estava perto de pegar minha calça e pedir a Magrela que chupasse meu pau, mas quando fui engolir minha última dose, Swan apareceu perto de mim, suas mãos no quadril, examinando a situação com os olhos estreitos.

"Hey Cullen. Respondendo sua pergunta: Se está vermelho, coçando e sangrando, você provavelmente deve ir ver o médico antes que o seu pênis caia por suas pernas e sozinho comece a transar aleatoriamente com as pessoas."

A dose que eu estava tomando ficou presa na minha garganta.

"O quê?" eu me engasguei, limpando o que escorreu pelo meu queixo e coçando minha barba no processo.

"Entretanto, você deva cortar as transas antes que contagie todos em Forks com seu pequeno problema de pus." Ela acenou para a Magrela, que rapidamente soltou minha mão e virou pra mim com olhos arregalados.

Meu queixo caiu. "Você está louca, caralho?"

"Hey, você perguntou..." ela deu de ombros pra mim, seus olhos castanhos me penetrando com aquele olhar de vadia que ela tinha se aperfeiçoado completamente. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

Swan se virou para a Magrela, batendo em seu ombro. "É melhor você dar o fora, querida. Não deve ser uma visão muito boa."

A Magrela me deu um sorriso fraco e se virou indo para a parte principal da casa.

Inalei profundamente, tentando controlar as rédeas de adrenalina selvagem que começaram a contorcer os meus membros. "Qual é a porra do seu problema?" eu rosnei.

"O quê? Eu não tenho um problema. Você é o único com problema," ela bateu, apontando seu dedo no meu rosto. Eu fui falar mas ela empurrou meu peito, me forçando a dar um paço pra trás. "_Você é_ que se dedica constantemente em seu monólogo interno de hedonismo!"

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, você está tão presa em sua própria bunda; que você não consegue suportar quando alguém ganha de você..."

Eu parei rapidamente, porque percebi que ela não estava ouvindo. Ao invés disso, minha voz foi abafada pela dela.

"Porque você simplesmente não tenta ser a porra de um homem e jogar pra ganhar, Cullen!"

Minha boca não fechava. Mas eu fechei meu punho em bolas quando comecei a perceber que outras pessoas na sala estavam percebendo como a Swan estava publicamente tentando me titular de o novo idiota.

"Eu estou jogando pra ganhar, Swan. Você verá que logo..."

Foi uma resposta de merda, e eu sabia. Mas parei de me importar porque começamos a olhar um pro outro enquanto murmúrios das rainhas das fofocas e intrometidas de começaram a se desenvolver a nossa volta. Eu ainda estava observando sua boca; seus lábios estavam um pouco vermelhos, e não por causa do batom. Quando ela rapidamente os lambeu eu sabia que a cor era resultado de como ela trabalhou avidamente no meu pau. Ela fudidamente tremeu com a memória. Suas bochechas ainda estavam coradas; talvez um pouco menos rosadas do que estavam quando eu a deixei. Suas narinas estavam em chamas com cada suspiro que ela tomava enquanto seus olhos estavam em mim, sem dúvida nenhuma desejando minha morte iminente.

Se eu não quisesse tanto transar com ela, eu teria socado a vadia.

Swan fungou uma risada enquanto rolava seus olhos. "Deus, essa coisa toda de pensar é tão fodidamente idiota, estou muito cansada dessa merda..." ela disse, enquanto se virava e seguia para a porta indo para o jardim.

Eu acho que quase prendi a mão na porta quando ela bateu na minha cara.

"Qual é a porra do seu problema, Swan?" eu gritei pra ela, mas ela não virou. Ao invés disso, ela caminhou pela piscina, seu vestido caindo atrás dela.

"Hey, estou falando com você caralho!" eu gritei, a seguindo pela porta.

"Você ainda ama naturalidade, Edward, mesmo depois do que aconteceu com você?" ela bateu, de repente se virando para me encarar enquanto enfiava as mãos no quadril.

Bati a porta para a piscina com um rosnado. "Porque você está sendo tão vadia?"

"Eu te disse, estou tão fudidamente cansada dessa merda de esperar!" ela gritou, jogando os braços no ar.

Apertei a ponte de meu nariz por um momento enquanto sua voz penetrante continuava a ecoar no fundo do meu tímpano. "Realmente estamos voltando nisso?" eu perguntou lentamente.

"Ou você quer transar ou não!"

Minhas narinas inflaram enquanto eu cruzava o local, seguindo até ela com meu dedo indicador estendido.

"Que caralho, Swan, eu realmente não entendo você. Um minuto você está fudendo comigo e no outro está me dando olhares mortais, e se gabando por me deixar de bolas azuis!"

Seus olhos imediatamente foram para o chão enquanto eu ficava na frente dela. Eu podia sentir seu gosto pela sua respiração. "Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando. Você foi o único que disse, e cito, 'É a antecipação que faz os sucos fluírem'. Eu tinha que me virar em algum lugar enquanto você dava pra trás."

Gemi e me apoiei no bar do quintal, batendo minha mão sobre o carvalho.

"E a corrida foi uma besteira, você veio ao mesmo tempo que eu. Porque você está se retardando, Cullen? Qual é o seu grande segredo?" ela gritou, se inclinando sobre mim como se estivesse perto de me atacar.

"Eu não estou me retardando, Swan. Eu simplesmente não vou te seguir por aí como um Neanderthal* faminto por buceta. Eu sei que é isso que você está acostumada com esses plebeus que você transa, mas não espere isso de mim."

_* Neanderthal – homem de corpo grande e cérebro pouco desenvolvido._

Suas sobrancelhas levantaram enquanto um sorriso cruzava seu rosto. "Olha a boca, é do seu melhor amigo que você está falando. Tenho certeza que Jasper..."

Suspirei enquanto bagunçava meu cabelo com minha mão. "Viu, lá vamos nós. Tudo por causa de sua maldita boca novamente! E você acha que isso é atraente?"

Ela bufou enquanto franziu os lábios. Seus olhos disparando nos meus; eu podia jurar que ela estava um pouco magoada. "Bem, eu não vou sentar no banco e esperar por suas supostas maravilhosas habilidades sexuais enquanto você transa com outras garotas!"

"Que garotas?" eu disse, divagando deliberadamente com minhas palmas da mão até ela. "Toda vez que eu tenho uma chance você me impede, porra!"

"E aquela garota lá dentro?" ela gritou, apontando para a porta fechada.

Suspirei. "Eu precisava de um cigarro de maconha e ela tinha um. Ela segurou a porra da minha mão. Segurar na mão não significa que você está na porra de um encontro. Além do mais, o que você quer falar, e você se roçando no Jasper?"

Ela virou a cabeça no ombro com um sorriso. "Ah, Jasper me toca em lugares que você só pode ousar desejar, Cullen. Como eu diria não ao seu convite para dançar..."

Eu a silenciei com meu dedo. "Meu ponto é: Eu não te impeço de fuder por aí. Mas você sempre parece estar lá pra me impedir."

Swan de repente se lançou contra mim, empurrando meu peito com a palma de sua mão.

"Besteira! Eu sei sobre a garota de ontem à noite!"

"Que maldita garota?" eu perguntei, olhando pra ela, tentando parar o sorriso que cruzou meu rosto. "Você ficou de olho em mim?"

Ela balançou sua cabeça negativamente com raiva enquanto empurrava meu peito novamente. "Você está fudendo com a aposta porque está gastando sua energia com alheias-"

"E o seu stripper?" eu interrompi, empurrando seus ombros sem pensar.

Seu rosto enrugou com ofensa. "Que stripper?"

"_Nipslip_?" Eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

Eu vi o reconhecimento em seu rosto que foi rapidamente seguido por um sorriso satisfeito.

Ela riu e balançou sua cabeça pra mim, "Seja como for, Cullen, eu posso fuder por aí, mas pelo menos eu estou acompanhando a aposta. Pelo menos eu ainda consegui trabalhar no seu pau..."

Levantei minha mão em frente ao seu rosto para cortá-la. "Sim, e eu quase fazer você desmaiar no chuveiro essa tarde não tem nada a ver com a aposta."

"Sim isso, foi bom, no entanto não foi ótimo..."

"E o fato que eu quase a fiz chorar com o orgasmo que eu acabei de te dar lá em cima? Aquilo também foi bom só que não foi ótimo?" eu bati, cruzando meus braços.

Ela riu, jogando a cabeça pra trás. "Você ficaria surpreso como quão fácil eu consigo fingir..."

Cerrei meus punhos e bati no bar com um rosnado. "Foda-se isso, Swan... você quer acabar com a aposta?" eu gritei, sentindo minha garganta apertar enquanto meu estômago inesperadamente começou a doer. Foi então que eu percebi; eu não estava preparado para terminar a aposta.

Eu tentei discretamente engolir minha apreensão enquanto ansiosamente esperava por sua resposta.

"Não," ela respondeu abruptamente, cruzando os braços. "Você quer?"

"Não," eu disse, cruzando os meus também, principalmente pra conter o batimento no meu peito.

Ficamos nos olhando por um momento, franzindo o cenho um para o outro. Eu não queria piscar.

"Você não pode ferrar comigo, Cullen," ela bateu enquanto se inclinava, me empurrando levemente no peito com o topo de seu dedo. "Não espere brincar comigo e ganhar. Eu não sou como as outras garotas."

"Você continua dizendo," eu bati, deixando rapidamente meus olhos vagarem para a carne macia de seu decote. "Eu quero ver se essa porra é verdade."

Ela imediatamente mordeu seu lábio, como se eu a tivesse surpreendido ou alguma merda. Talvez fosse a bebida, talvez fosse o cocktail de várias drogas diferentes que eu usei essa noite, mas sem pensar, em a empurrei com força contra a parede perto do bar e bati meus lábios no dela.

Ela instantaneamente agarrou meu rosto em suas mãos enquanto sua língua quente encontrou a minha; elas rapidamente se moviam uma com a outra enquanto nossa respiração se misturava. Nossa respiração se tornou mais forte e abafada, e isso estava me deixando um pouco tonto, contudo eu não queria parar. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido enquanto enrolava suas pernas em volta de mim, isso fez meu pau ofegar. Suas mãos estavam rapidamente correndo por meu corpo, puxando minha blusa e antes que eu soubesse, ela estava bombeando o meu eixo sólido sob o jeans.

De repente tudo se tornou muito claro: foda-se o maldito jogo de esperar.

Swan continuou a ofegar na minha boca enquanto puxava meu pau pra fora da minha calça jeans. Eu senti sua dificuldade pra puxar sua calcinha de lado antes de ela se abaixar em mim. Eu agarrei seu pescoço enquanto senti o calor de sua buceta radiando perto do meu pau.

"Assim não..." eu grunhi enquanto agarrei sua bunda com minhas mãos e a carreguei até a mesa de bilhar, a jogando em cima do verde. Ela caiu com um batido leve, mas logo um sorriso dissimulado estava no seu rosto antes de ela se apressar e puxar minha calça jeans. Tomando isso como um sinal, eu sorri de volta enquanto brigava com o material fino e branco de seu vestido, puxando pra cima de seus joelhos revelando o fio-dental branco e perfeito que eu já havia me familiarizado antes. Agora estava praticamente ensopado e mal cobria sua buceta.

Ela rapidamente se jogou pra frente e empurrou sua língua de volta pra minha boca. Seu gosto era divino, simplesmente como eu fantasiei que seria. A provocadorazinha gemeu na minha boca enquanto eu ansiosamente empurrei meus dedos dentro dela. Ela já estava pronta pra mim, perfeitamente preparada e perfeitamente disposta a aceitar meu pau que estava começando a doer por estar tão perto dela, mas não perto o suficiente. Entretanto eu queria prová-la novamente.

Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, arrastando minha língua no corredor estreito dos seus seios e movendo sua saia pra sua cintura. Puxando o tecido de sua calcinha, levei um momento para olhá-la. Era realmente tão perfeita quanto eu me lembrava, rosa, molhada e completamente depilada, exceto por uma fina linha de pêlos escuros muito bem cuidados.

Ela se inclinou e pegou meu cabelo em seu punho quando comecei a trabalhar em seu clitóris inchado, chupando ritmicamente enquanto respirava sua essência. Eu amava pra caralho o gosto dela. Mesmo quando minha língua a fudeu no chuveiro eu podia sentir como ela imediatamente ficou úmida em minha língua. Usei cada pedaço da minha força para não fudê-la contra o azulejo gelado. Meu dia tinha sido consumido com seu cheiro e seu gosto; ela estava em todos os lugares, persistentemente me provocando. E agora, enterrado entre suas pernas, era o único lugar que eu queria estar.

"Não..." ela respirou, enterrando seus dedos mais fundo em meu couro cabeludo. "Eu quero você dentro de mim..."

Eu exalei com força enquanto dava uma última lambida em sua fenda inteira antes de ficar em pé novamente. Para minha surpresa, ela agarrou meu rosto e rudemente empurrou sua língua na minha boca, gemendo enquanto sentia seu próprio gosto em meus lábios. Ela agarrou meu pescoço enquanto arqueava as costas, se abrindo pra mim com seus dedos. Quando me empurrei dentro dela, rosnei com o aperto de sua buceta perfeitamente quente que estava pingando pra mim. Ela mordeu seu lábio enquanto eu comecei a dar investidas lentas e longas dentro e fora de sua buceta. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo, se apertando em volta de mim a cada mergulho. Fiquei surpreso em como nos encaixávamos juntos, e eu amei fodidamente quando ela agarrou minha bunda aprofundando cada investida.

Fui até seu vestido, puxando o tecido branco de lado para revelar um de seus seios. Ela gemeu enquanto eu o pegava em minha mão e corria meu dedão por seu mamilo ereto. Ela se empurrou pra mais perto de mim para que eu pudesse umedecê-lo com a minha língua. Ela gemeu quando eu fiz, endurecendo ainda mais dentro dela, mais do que eu achava que seria possível. Sem pensar no que eu estava fazendo, agarrei seu rosto e empurrei minha língua em sua boca, a puxando pra mais perto de mim para fechar a lacuna dentre nós. Seus lábios eram macios e quentes contra o meu, ela pegou meu lábio inferior, o arranhando com seus dentes enquanto gemia na minha boca.

Ela rapidamente se afastou, mordendo o lábio e colocando aqueles seus grandes olhos amendoados nos meus enquanto levantava suas pernas, com os joelhos pra cima, um de cada lado para que eu pudesse investir ainda mais fundo em sua buceta quente. Ela gemeu e jogou a cabeça pra trás enquanto eu gentilmente puxei seus cabelos, deixando cair por seus ombros e por seus seios. Fui atingido por seu perfume hipnotizante que começou a fazer truques de merda na minha cabeça, me fazendo baixar a guarda e transar com ela como eu precisava.

Agarrei um punhado de cachos castanhos com meu punho e comecei a investir com mais força. Minha mão rastejou de seu seio para seu pescoço, e gentilmente foi para o seu rosto. Meu dedão achou sua boca, e eu deixei sua língua lamber meus dedos. Ela gemeu quando eu rapidamente a abaixei para esfregar seu clitóris molhado. Era tão fodidamente intenso porque eu não conseguia olhar pra longe dela e ela não moveu seus olhos escuros dos meus. Estávamos nos observando, observando cada investida, cada vez que meu dedão deslizava em seu clitóris inchado. Ela me observava curti-la e eu a observava me curtir.

Quando eu observei seus lábios se separarem para soltar um gemido fudidamente sexy eu percebi que estava vindo forte e rápido sem nenhum aviso. Seu orgasmo ondulou pra cima e pra baixo do meu pau, fazendo meu próprio gozo durar mais do que eu achava que era permitido. Gemi em seu pescoço enquanto a puxava pra mais perto de mim, curtindo como era a sensação de como ela apertou em volta de mim.

Puta. Que. Pariu.

Nós tombamos juntos na ponta da mesa de bilhar, ouvindo nada além de nossa respiração ofegante. Eu ainda podia senti-la pulsar no meu pau assim como a pulsação dela no meu peito.

Eu lentamente movi meus lábios por seu ombro quente para que eu pudesse sentir o fino gosto do seu suor em sua pele. Ouvi sua respiração engatar enquanto deixei minha mão deslizar por seu peito, gentilmente colocando de volta no tecido branco. Minha mão rapidamente caiu ao meu lado depois que percebi o que tinha acabado de fazer.

"Preciso de um maldito drink," ela disse sem fôlego em meu ombro.

Concordei enquanto saía dela. Não podia fazer contato visual com ela; ao invés disso virei de costas para ela enquanto me arrumava na calça jeans. Quando me virei, ela já tinha puxado seu vestido e caminhava de volta pro bar.

Me senti um pouco estranho quando me inclinei na mesa de bilhar, observando enquanto ela colocava vodka em um copo. Não pude deixar de notar como suas costas brilhavam suavemente na luz enquanto ela se inclinava pra pegar gelo.

"Vai dizer alguma coisa?" ela perguntou.

Balancei minha cabeça para parar de olhar pra suas costas. "O que você quer que eu diga? Obrigado?"

Ela virou pra mim com os olhos cerrados. "Você realmente tem um pau condescendente, não é?"

Levantei minhas mãos em defesa, "Porra, Swan, estou sofrendo de um bloqueio mental depois do orgasmo, você pode me dar uma pausa?"

Ela ficou lá piscando; um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ela estendia sua mão para me dar sua bebida.

"E agora o quê?" eu perguntei depois de deixar a vodka queimar meu estômago.

"Agora, vamos continuar com a aposta. Quatro dias de luta para conseguir um ao outro." Sua voz estava mais profunda que o normal, um pouco rouca.

"Parece meu tipo de jogo," eu disse com um sorriso.

"E você está jogando errado," ela bateu se virando e se inclinando contra o bar. "Só temos quatro dias e uma transa. Pra mim isso é patético."

"O que está sugerindo?"

"Estou sugerindo que a gente use os próximos quatro dias com exclusividade e sabedoria. Afinal, não quero ver você gastar energia com as vagabundas de sempre."

Eu bufei. Ela ainda era uma vadiazinha, mas eu a deixaria falar. "Está sugerindo que apenas transemos um com o outro?" eu perguntei, me inclinando ao seu lado no bar.

"Até segunda-feira," ela disse rapidamente tomando um gole de sua bebida.

"E então você vai foder com todo mundo que eu disser para você fazer," eu disse com um sorriso.

Ela riu. Eu gostei que ela risse por algo que eu disse.

Percebi que estava quebrando uma das minhas regras. Mas rapidamente debati mentalmente sobre isso. Claro, Edward Cullen não fazia nada exclusivo, mas era por quatro dias e era por uma boa causa que eu iria garantir isso. Além do mais, Swan não se apegava, sem amarras e ela me dava um oral fodidamente incrível. E quando ela fosse minha escrava do sexo eu sabia que teria o que quisesse. Debate interno terminado.

"Certo. Eu aceito os termos," eu disse, levantando meu drink pra ela.

Ela bateu seu copo no meu, brincando. "Mas é melhor estar preparado para o desafio, Cullen. Eu não vou ficar com minhas paredes azuis porque você está jogando seu joguinho estúpido."

"Jogo?" eu perguntei depois de beber minha vodka.

"Se eu quiser uma transa eu vou te contar. Eu não vou agüentar ficar segurando minha buceta por aí como antes," ela disse balançando sua cabeça, deixando seu cabelo cair no rosto.

"Eu acho que é uma parte que você gosta." Eu sorri.

"Eu ainda acho que você está cheio de merda." Ela sorriu, levemente batendo no meu peito com seu dedo.

Não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

"Bem, a noite é uma criança, Cullen," ela disse enquanto engolia seu drink em um gole só. Seus olhos encontraram os meus imediatamente e ela deu um meio sorriso pra mim. "Estou intrigada pra saber se você será capaz de agüentar."

E quando achei que tínhamos acabado, ela me empurrou na mesa de bilhar.

Enquanto ela puxava sua saia pra cima e se inclinava na mesa de bilhar, ela se virou pra me olhar com um sorriso travesso enquanto ela deslizou seus dedos em sua buceta ainda molhada.

Bem, teria sido simplesmente grosseiro não cumprir com o seu pedido.

* * *

**N/T:**_ Ahá ... agora as coisas vão esquentar lalala_

_Quero dedicar esse capítulo a _Gizeli_ e a _bruhoffmann_ ... obrigada pelos reviews ... obrigada mesmo ;)_

**Comentem ;)**_  
_


	11. Por baixo dos lençóis

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**BPOV**

"Então eu fiz sexo com o Cullen," Eu anunciei para Alice assim que ela fechou a porta do passageiro no meu carro.

Ela virou pra mim, rindo como uma louca. "Contos de sexo! Contos de sexo!" ela cantou batendo palmas.

Sorri de volta, batendo em meu queixo com o dedo, refletindo.

"Bem, eu me lembro das cinco vezes na mesa de bilhar de Emmett..."

"Safadinha!" Alice gritou enquanto dava um tapa rápido na minha coxa.

"Eu não sabia que havia tantas maneiras diferentes de ser fodida em uma mesa de bilhar," eu disse com um sorriso travesso.

Alice cobriu o rosto enquanto ria. "Ah Deus, não quero imaginar, B, por favor!"

"E eu espero que limpem o bar antes que os McCarty tenham companhia novamente," eu sorri.

"Sua puta safada!" ela exclamou, me empurrando novamente. "Estou surpresa por você ter agüentado tanto tempo."

"Por quê?" eu bufei com cara feia. "Ele é simplesmente Edward Cullen. Não é como se ele fosse remotamente diferente de qualquer outro cara de Forks."

"Uh-huh," Alice disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Virei pra olhar pra ela e continuei a encarar até que ela relutantemente moveu seu olhar para o telefone.

"Então onde isso te deixa na coisa toda da aposta?" ela perguntou.

Dei de ombros com desdém. "Nós entramos em uma nova fase. Vamos simplesmente foder como coelhos até segunda-feira."

"E então?" ela se inclinou sugestivamente.

"E então ele me implora por mais e eu ganho o Murciélago pelo resto do semestre," eu disse com naturalidade.

Alice fez uma careta, "O que? Simples assim?"

Eu concordei.

Eu podia sentir seu olhar confuso em mim; decidi ignorar e ligar o carro.

"Mas o Cullen tem as garotas aos seus pés, B. O que te faz pensar que ele vai te pedir por mais? Ele não parece do tipo que se apega facilmente."

Bati na cabeça dela. "Não é simplesmente _me_ querer. É querer a mim, minha boca, minha buceta e como eu uso tudo isso." Eu ri quando ela bateu na minha mão. "Ele está intrigado, eu sei. É um saco. Eu lhe dei uma semana."

"Bem, contanto que você não se magoe," ela suspirou, encostando em seu assento.

Cerrei meus olhos pra ela, "Como eu me machucaria? Eu vou dirigir o carro do sexo, e eu terei alguém fogoso, sem amarras."

"E quem seria?" Alice perguntou.

"Jasper! Eu te disse isso," eu disse enquanto colocava o carro na pista principal.

Alice se sentou de repente, se virando pra mim.

"E o _Jasper_ sabe disso?"

"Ele soube ontem à noite, e ele está esperando por isso."

Ela não disse nada; apenas fez beicinho e olhou pela janela.

"Eu acho que você está certa. Quero dizer, leopardos nunca mudam de pele, certo?"

Minha carranca sumiu enquanto eu abria minha boca. "Que porra está acontecendo com você? Você _gosta_ do Jasper?"

"Não, Bella, realmente não," ela murmurou, empurrando suas mãos pelo cabelo enquanto mexia no espelho do passageiro.

Tentei, sem sucesso, captar seu olhar, "Alice, se você gosta, tudo bem, eu posso me afastar..."

"Não, estou bem," ela bateu. "Deus, eu só preciso ficar com homens mais velhos!" ela murmurou, vasculhando sua bolsa.

"Você fez algo com ele ontem à noite?" eu perguntei timidamente. Eu sabia que Alice definitivamente tinha 'gene feminino' quando se tratava de dormir com alguém. Nove entre dez vezes ela se apegou, então não entendo porque ela é tão seletiva quando se trata de transas casuais. Nem pensar que eu tocaria em Jasper se Alice tivesse sentimentos por ele.

"Sim. Bem não..." ela estava hesitante e isso estava começando a me preocupar. Eu a cutuquei com meu cotovelo.

"Deus, vou precisar de dez litros de água sanitária para remover a imagem da minha mente," ela disse pressionando seus dedos em suas têmporas e fazendo movimentos circulares.

"Que imagem?" eu perguntei rapidamente. Se alguém tivesse magoado minha garota eu iria acabar com eles. Seja o Sr. Buceta ou não.

Alice manteve seus olhos fechados e se recompôs antes levantar as mãos.

"Okay, então Rose tinha um pouco de cocaína e fizemos algumas carreiras depois que você sumiu. Jasper me achou, estávamos dançando. Ele estava flertando. Eu estava doidona por simplesmente estar viva então pensei, porque diabos não? Ele me pegou pela mão, me levou lá pra cima, abriu a porta e lá estava..."

Balancei minha cabeça ansiosamente para que ela pudesse chegar ao ponto.

Ela suspirou novamente enquanto gesticulava com a palma de suas mãos para uma cena imaginária. "Emmett, Rose e Stanley..."

Pisei no freio quando minha boca abriu. "Você só pode estar brincando."

Alice realmente não estava. Além disso, Rose tinha uma certa maneira de lidar com Emmett desde que ele foi pego a traindo. Esse era o relacionamento saudável de Rose 'conserte tudo' incluindo ter sexo a três com quem ela foi traída e transar com ela embaixo da mesa para mostrar a Emmett como ela era demais.

"Rosalie estava com o rosto enterrado na buceta da Stanley?" eu perguntei, ainda com a boca aberta.

"Não! A Stanley tinha seu rosto enterrado na buceta de _Rosalie._ Emmett estava batendo punheta nas costas da Stanley."

Nossos olhos arregalados se encontraram e caímos na gargalhada até chorar enquanto chegávamos ao estacionamento.

"A coisa mais perturbadora foi," Alice disse com um ronco, "Eles não pararam quando nos viram. Rose agarrou a cabeça de Jessica então ela não pode se mover. Stanley nem deve saber que estávamos lá!" ela riu entre lágrimas.

Fiz uma careta. "Ah cara, eu acho que vou parar de mexer com Emmett. Essa é uma vingança fodida de ménage a três!" eu disse, fechando minha bolsa decididamente. "Então o que aconteceu?"

"Depois eu puxei Jasper lá pra baixo enquanto ríamos e a excitação morreu depois disso."

"Eu posso imaginar," eu disse, trancando a porta. Deixei meus olhos correrem pelo estacionamento. Claro, Cullen estava lá, assim como meu futuro Murciélago.

"Então você e Jasper?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não vou cair nessa, B. Jasper sempre será o Sr. Buceta. Cerca de vinte minutos depois parecia que ele já estava se movendo em direção de alguma caloura putinha."

"Mas você gosta dele?" eu perguntei, colocando meu braço em volta dela.

Alice fez uma careta enquanto balançava a cabeça em desafio. "Eu brincava com a idéia de gostar de Jasper Whitlock, mas é muito trabalho." Ela continuou brincando com as pontas de seu cabelo. Eu ainda não caí nessa. "Novamente, caras mais velhos. Muito melhor," ela disse, me dando um daqueles sorrisos 'sou boa demais'.

Concordei, fazendo uma nota mental de não tocar em Jasper por um tempo. Nem pensar que eu faria isso com ela.

"Escuta, a feira da escola é hoje à noite. Por favor, venha, eu não quero ficar sozinha com Rose, Emmett e Jasper," Alice confessou, colocando as mãos embaixo do queixo.

Concordei. "Claro, claro. Vou dar meu melhor pra não rir na cara de Rosalie."

Eu falhei totalmente quando chegamos ao almoço.

"Eu já disse isso uma vez e direi novamente Rosalie; você é a garota mais negligente que eu conheço. Eu achava que eu tinha problemas com sexo!" eu ri, balançando minha cadeira pra trás e sorrindo.

Na hora que chegou a metade de nosso almoço, o rosto de Rosalie estava tão vermelho das minhas provocações excessivas que eu achei que ela fosse entrar em combustão espontaneamente e voltar para o inferno. Ainda assim, era realmente muito engraçado.

"Que seja, _Belly, _funcionou, não foi?" ela bateu, jogando seus cabelos pra trás, prendendo um de seus muitos anéis em seu cabelo loiro no processo.

Eu ri novamente as custas dela.

Rosalie puxou seus cabelos ferozmente antes de me dar um daqueles olhares malignos. "Acabei com os seios da Stanley de qualquer forma," ela zombou, levantando o queixo em triunfo. "Ela ficou tão envergonhada com isso que não ousa falar com ninguém muito menos tentar algo com Em novamente. E ninguém saberia disso se não tivesse um par de idiotas para nos perturbar!" ela gritou com raiva, olhando pra Alice.

Alice imediatamente levantou as mãos em defesa. "Não me olhe! Tranque a maldita porta da próxima vez!" ela deu uma mordida nervosa em sua maçã enquanto seus olhos passavam pelo rosto de vadia de Rosalie. De repente Alice se inclinou e apontou para o pingente que estava entre os seios de Rosalie. "Ah meu Deus, Rosie. Onde você conseguiu esse colar? É simplesmente divino.

Alice: Aperfeiçoada na arte de enrolar as conversas para salvar sua bunda.

"Ah, Emmett comprou pra mim ontem. Um presente de desculpas." Ela sorriu, alisando o pingente prata amorosamente entre seus dedos como se estivesse vivendo no mundo perfeito como a porra do vídeo da _Taylor Swift._

"Esse é o seu colar de 'Sinto muito que você me pegou te traindo' para combinar com seus brincos 'Me desculpe se não gosto de dar a bunda'?" eu perguntei com um sorriso irônico.

Alice riu enquanto a boca de Rosalie abriu.

Era completamente verdade. Não gostava de exploração anal e Emmett queria ganhar isso. Todos sabiam as regras; você pergunta, você planeja. Existem lubrificantes, flexibilizações, há descrições na internet se você acha que precisa.

Mas o que Emmett fez? Ele mergulhou secamente enquanto eles estavam fazendo estilo cachorrinho na cama de princesa rosa que ela tem desde os doze anos. Ela ficou mortificada, magoada e severamente irritada. Ele disse que foi acidentalmente e implorou por desculpas comprando um par de brincos da _Tiffany_, sempre conhecido como os brincos da 'bunda de Rosalie'.

Alice de repente parou sua risada e levantou abruptamente da mesa. "Tenho que ir. B, vejo você depois da escola, certo?"

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder ela tinha marchado pra fora do refeitório, um mar de garotos a observando com luxúria.

Rosalie se inclinou até mim, suas unhas postiças maiores. "Se você dizer alguma coisa ao Cullen ou _alguém_ eu vou te matar!" ela rosnou em um sussurro logo antes de eu ver Emmett, Jasper e o Cullen se aproximaram da mesa.

"Cara, estou cansado de ontem à noite!" Emmett disse com um sorriso, puxando Rose de pé. Eu tive que rir quando vi Rosalie dar uma piscada safada para Stanley enquanto ela era puxada para o beijo de sucção de sempre.

"Hey mocinhas," eu disse, batendo no braço de Jasper enquanto ele se sentava perto de mim, sua cara severamente parecendo com uma bunda. "Que porra vocês fizeram ontem à noite? Não foda com Alice ou eu vou chutar sua bunda magra."

Ele de repente pareceu muito ofendido para ser o Jasper.

"Eu não fiz nada," ele disse defensivamente, ele disse arrastando seu sotaque do sul, que ele só fazia quando estava chateado.

"Bem, há muitas meninas nessa escola que você pode mergulhar seu pavio; deixe-a fora disso. Ela é muito especial pra você fuder por acaso."

Jasper bufou irritado enquanto balançava a cabeça. Para minha surpresa, suas narinas inflaram enquanto ele apertou os lábios. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de perguntar qual era seu problema, ele levantou de seu assento e saiu correndo.

Eu o observei partir, esperando por ele virar e piscar para que eu soubesse que era apenas uma brincadeira. Não tive tanta sorte.

"Uau. Conseguiu tirar Jasper do almoço. O que te fez ser tão vadia, Swan?" Cullen riu enquanto ele sentava na minha frente.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem. "Deve ser sua época do mês," eu disse com um encolher de ombros.

Ele riu. Eu dei um sorrisinho.

Era um pouco estranho, sentar do lado oposto do cara que simplesmente tinha me visto por múltiplos ângulos provocativos enquanto eu suspirava palavras sujas no ouvido dele, pedindo para ele empurrar mais fundo. E aqui estávamos, sentados novamente na mesa do refeitório como se nada diferente tivesse entre nós.

Era diferente. Cullen na verdade estava falando comigo como uma pessoa normal. Na verdade, ele não calou a boca. Em dez minutos, tínhamos falado sobre as novidades da manhã, a possibilidade de morrer em um dos passeios de carnaval da escola e descobrimos que tínhamos um ódio apaixonado pelo Senhor dos Anéis.

Mordi meu lábio, lembrando que agir de forma diferente iria prejudicar seriamente minhas chances de ganhar a aposta. E aquele maldito carro ainda era meu.

O resto do almoço foi realmente mais entre eu e o Cullen verso Rosalie e Emmett. Claro, Jasper tinha dito ao Cullen tudo sobre o show da noite anterior não tão agradável que ele e Alice tiveram a infelicidade de ver. Então tomamos nosso tempo rindo deles.

"Quero dizer, porra, Rose, se você quer ser gay não podia fazer isso com um pouco mais de classe?" eu ri enquanto mastigava meu canudo.

"Ah vai se fuder, Bella!" ela bateu enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho. "O que você queria, que eu repetisse nossa performance há dois anos quando estávamos bêbadas?" ela perguntou, franzindo os lábios.

Bufei com a memória. Sim, estava totalmente embaraçada.

"Hey, eu estava fora de mim! Isso me faz amar todo mundo, e isso incluiu você. Além do mais, não tinha nenhum cara de boa aparência. Era como estar na porra de uma ilha deserta sem nenhum vibrador rosa cintilante."

Cullen riu em sua bebida, assim como Emmett, que recebeu um pequeno tapa no braço de Rosalie.

"Então, você seria gay por quem, Swan?" Cullen se inclinou pra perguntar.

Eu não precisava pensar nisso. "Megan Fox."

Emmett começou a assoviar e me ofereceu sua mão pra apertar, que eu sem nenhuma delicadeza ignorei com um sorriso de escárnio.

Cullen levantou suas sobrancelhas pra mim, balançando a cabeça em aprovação. "Boa escolha."

Encolhi meus ombros. "É, ela pode não atuar muito bem, mas tem uma bunda apertada."

"Então o que você faria com ela?" Emmett perguntou com seu sorriso de sempre enquanto se inclinava pra perto de mim.

Deixei um sorriso cruzar meu rosto enquanto inclinava minha cabeça pra trás com um suspiro.

"Se eu fosse ter um frente a frente com a Fox, seria naquela moto que ela usa no segundo filme de _Transformers._ Mas, ela teria que usar aquela sua calça jeans apertada e teria que estar desabotoada..."

"Você pensa nela quando você, sabe..." Emmett sugeriu gesticulando para minha virilha com a boca aberta.

Rolei meus olhos, mas sorri pra ele. Eu adorava fudidamente dar corda para Emmett.

Me inclinei pra mais perto dele. "Às vezes, eu gosto de pensar de como deve ser o gosto dela..."

"Chega dessa besteira," Rose disse enquanto levantava da mesa. "Em, vamos."

Emmett fez beicinho e sacudiu os ombros. "Mas Rose… são fantasias lésbicas!" ele lamentou, apontando pra mim.

"Emmett, AGORA!" ela me deu um daqueles olhares imundos enquanto praticamente arrastava Emmett pela orelha para a porta. Curiosamente, aquelas sobrancelhas dele não foram paradas enquanto ela o puxava.

Cullen e eu olhamos um pro outro e rimos.

"Eu adoro o jeito que você fode com Rosalie, Swan. Sério, você coloca aquela vadia vaidosa em seu lugar."

Coloquei meu cabelo atrás da orelha e me recostei na cadeira. "Ela não é tão ruim. Ela é simplesmente muito fácil de irritar. Na verdade, ela pediu por isso."

Olhei pra ele curiosamente. Eu sei que ele teve alguns encontros com Rose então eu não entendi essa sua atitude. Rose sempre fez parecer que ela até lavaria roupa se ele pudesse se enterrar em sua buceta.

"Embora isso não te impeça de fuder com ela," eu disse, enrolando um macarrão agora frio com meu garfo.

Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto, se inclinou em sua cadeira e suspirou.

"Rosalie é um tipo particular de garota," ele disse, colocando sua mão atrás da cabeça. "Claro, ela é uma vadia, mas você não vai deixá-la pra lá se tiver a chance de transar com ela." Seus olhos voltaram para o meu, para ver se eu estava prestando atenção, infelizmente eu estava compreendendo completamente o que ele estava dizendo, porque às vezes eu vivia a mesma regra. "Fuder com a Rainha do colégio é como um ritual de passagem do ensino médio e só alguns de nós pode fazer. Fala sério, é igual você transando com Emmett."

"Eu não transo com Emmett, eu faço sexo oral nele," eu disse com naturalidade.

"A mesma coisa, Miss Swan, ainda é sexual. Eles são o tipo de estereótipos de namorados de escola que você queria ser. Eu acho que você e eu percebemos que é muito mais divertido fuder com eles ao invés de querer ser eles. Você e eu sabemos que daqui dez anos eles ainda estarão juntos, ainda nessa mesma cidadezinha de merda, ainda transando com as mesmas pessoas sem graça."

Concordei, observando seus olhos verdes que pareciam mais escuros na lâmpada fluorescente.

"Se você odeia tanto aqui, porque se mudou pra cá?" eu perguntei.

Ele franziu os lábios e olhou para suas mãos pensando como ele seria cauteloso para o que iria me dizer. Para minha surpresa, isso me incomodou um pouco.

"Meu pai praticou aqui há anos. Ele sabia que era um local isolado, longe o suficiente de cidades que..." ele balançou sua mão sugestivamente.

Todo meu conhecimento sobre os Cullens de repente se encaixaram.

"Ah meu Deus, teu pai te trouxe aqui pra transar?" eu exclamei de queixo caído.

Cullen riu. "Ele prefere o termo compartilhar. Faz sentido fazer isso antes de ir pra Harvard."

"Harvard. Huh? Para ser igual ao seu pai?" eu não pude evitar o sarcasmo no meu tom de voz. E julgando pelo olhar defensivo que o Cullen me deu, não passou despercebido por ele também.

"Porque diabos não? Ele é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Porque eu não iria querer ser como meu pai?" ele falou.

Eu não tinha pensado em Cullen como o tipo inteligente. Depravado sexual com a astúcia de uma raposa? Sim. Doutor com cérebro para curar o câncer? Não.

Ele continuou. "Isso era pra acontecer. Quero dizer, nós sempre terminamos como nossos pais de um jeito ou de outro, certo? Eu acho que a maçã não cai muito longe da árvore." Ele encolheu os ombros enquanto o sinal tocava a nossa volta.

Engoli em seco com a advertência que apareceu pra mim diante de sua declaração. Meu cérebro imediatamente imaginou Renée segurando sua bebida que ela estava provavelmente bebendo agora.

"De qualquer forma, até mais tarde, Swan." Cullen disse, levantando de seu assento.

Eu concordei e olhei pro meu prato. Claro, fazia sentido que o Cullen queria se tornar como seu pai médico, bem sucedido e ridiculamente atraente. E porque eu não iria querer ser como minha mãe bêbada, com cérebro fraco e com o emocional vazio?

"Hey, você está bem?" ele perguntou, colocando as palmas das suas mãos na mesa e se inclinando pra mim.

Quase me bati por olhar em seus olhos sinceramente maravilhosos e olhei de volta para meu prato.

"Sim, acho que estou cansada." Eu menti.

"Não estou surpreso." Ele piscou pra mim enquanto se virava e eu o observava se afastar.

Minha tarde foi uma merda. Eu odiava fodidamente cálculo e odiava meu maldito padrasto por ter convencido Renée a me fazer cursar isso. E eu me odiava fodidamente por ser tão facilmente comprada a fazer isso (cito meu carro novo de marca). Mas eu odiava fodidamente aquela cobra da professora de matemática Srta. Hanny (A vagina) ainda mais. A vadia estúpida tinha algo contra mim e sempre pegava no meu pé quando eu não sabia a resposta. Era como se ela fosse a porra de uma guru da linguagem corporal; ela simplesmente sempre sabia quando eu não tinha nenhuma idéia da resposta.

Felizmente, minha habilidade aguda de dizer a ela 'chupe minhas bolas' facilitou minha tarde sozinha na biblioteca.

Eu não podia ir embora porque eu tinha que levar Alice pra casa. Eu não conseguia estudar porque eu estava muito irritada com o comentário que o Cullen sugeriu que eu teria um futuro de merda em Forks imitando minha mãe. E eu não podia relaxar porque não tinha nenhum maldito que valesse a pena na biblioteca.

Talvez o Cullen estivesse certo. Talvez a gente se torne como nossos pais. Talvez estivesse bem pra mim. Talvez eu tivesse que começar a pensar no meu futuro longe de Forks para que eu pudesse ficar o mais longe possível de me tornar como Renée. Eu não sei por que eu não percebi como nossos pais podem influenciar se eu não começar a pensar no que eu quero.

Eu sei que eu bebia demais. Mas eu não associava o que eu fazia com o que Renée fazia todos os dias. Claro, às vezes se alguém me desse um gim eu iria tomar e vomitar no chão do meu quarto quando eu chegasse da escola. E sim, às vezes quando eu falo arrastado e meu cérebro inebriado não capta o que falam, isso soa e aponta que eu seja exatamente como ela. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu me torne igual a ela.

Não é?

"Você fica bem de óculos." Eu dei a porra de um pulo.

"PORRA!" eu gritei.

"SHHHH!" eu ouvi o bibliotecário pelancudo dizer do outro lado da sala.

Cullen riu enquanto se sentava perto de mim. "Desculpe, mas é verdade. Você parece... muito estudiosa."

"Período livre?" eu perguntei a ele, empurrando meu cabelo pra trás com fúria.

"Não, eu vim encontrar você." ele disse sem tirar seus olhos de mim.

Eu suspirei, mais uma vez caindo na armadilha de seu olhar fodidamente sexy que ele deu pra mim o qual fazia meu estômago estremecer.

Eu rapidamente me bati mentalmente. Cullen obviamente deve ter treinado aquele olhar por horas em frente ao espelho, aperfeiçoando para que pudesse deixar as meninas com calcinhas molhadas por ele. Eu sei que sou melhor que isso.

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?" eu respirei, tentando não sucumbir a aquele olhar novamente.

"Estou na sua aula de cálculo, Swan. Foi eu quem quase caí da cadeira quando você zombou da Hanny."

Eu devo ter parecido chocada, porque ele olhou pro meu lábio inferior, demorando-se ali por um momento muito longo.

"O que você quer?" eu perguntei mais rude do que eu queria.

Sua boca apertou e ele soltou um suspiro. "Eu tenho observado esse seu lábio inferior destacado a tarde toda e eu sei que foi por algo que eu disse" ele disse, silenciosamente se sentando na minha frente, me puxando pra mais perto dele e colocando minhas pernas cruzadas entre as suas. "Estou intrigado e quero saber."

Cerrei meus olhos pra ele. Eu poderia ter me sentido tocada por sua preocupação se eu não soubesse que isso era papo-furado.

"Não é nada," eu murmurei, movendo minhas pernas pra longe das dele.

"Seu rosto inteiro desabou quando eu mencionei que queria ser como meu pai. Qual é o problema?"

Mordi meu lábio. Somente Alice e eu falávamos sobre como minha mãe era normalmente bêbada e isso porque sua mãe também tinha problema de alcoolismo. Sorte de Alice, sua mãe passava a maior parte do tempo fora da cidade então ela podia manter seus litros de bebida. Eu não era tão sortuda. E eu literalmente morreria se alguém na escola descobrisse sobre Renée. Cullen realmente não precisava ser informado.

Olhei pra ele, silenciosamente pedindo para que ele parasse com o interrogatório.

Como se ele ouvisse meus pensamentos, ele balançou a cabeça pensativo.

"Tudo bem. Não fale," ele disse, se inclinando e olhando para o último corredor da biblioteca.

Ele sentou em sua cadeira e olhou pro meu rosto novamente, diretamente pra minha boca. Eu instintivamente suguei meu lábio inferior em minha boca.

Ele soltou outro suspiro e balançou sua cabeça. "Mas eu não posso mais ficar olhando pra esse seu lábio inferior. Tenho que fazer algo sobre isso."

Seus lábios bateram no meu com uma força que jogou minha cabeça pra trás. Seu gosto trousse arrepios na minha nuca enquanto sua mão escovava meus cabelos e ia pra minha coxa nua.

Seu gosto estava mais doce do que na noite anterior. E por um momento eu o deixei explorar minha boca com sua língua, curtindo seu cheiro e mentalmente debatendo se era certo me permitir gostar tanto disso. Deslizei minha língua na boca dele enquanto empurrava meus dedos em seu cabelo, tentando o puxar pra mais perto de mim, me colocando de volta entre suas pernas.

Ele se afastou do beijo para olhar para baixo, direto em minha calcinha levemente exposta. Olhamos um pro outro e ele sorriu enquanto seus dedos levemente roçavam o tecido da minha calcinha.

Essa era exatamente a distração que eu precisava.

Enquanto ele me chamava pra me mover pra mais perto dele, eu silenciosamente me aproximei e sentei de pernas apertas em seu colo. Soltei um pequeno gemido quando ele puxou meu quadril firmemente contra sua virilha e começou a roçar meu quadril em seu colo. Eu podia sentir seu pau endurecendo junto com uma umidade se formando rapidamente em minha calcinha.

Ele estava observando minha boca novamente enquanto eu comecei a silenciosamente ofegar com a fricção. Eu trouxe seu rosto pra perto do meu, colocando meus cotovelos em seus ombros e segurando sua cabeça pra mim. Nossas bocas se encontraram novamente enquanto eu ritmicamente me esfregava em cima dele. Não pude evitar gemer em sua boca quando seus dedos acharam o lado de fora da minha calcinha.

Dessa vez ele perdeu o senso de urgência. Ao invés do ritmo rápido de antes, ele tomou seu tempo circulando meu clitóris, lentamente aplicando uma leve pressão que eu só podia sentir se fechasse meus olhos. E isso estava fodidamente me deixando louca.

"Isso é bom?" ele provocou.

Eu concordei energicamente em resposta, choramingando quando ele aplicou um pouco mais de pressão em sua lenta circulação. Abri meus olhos e ele sorriu pra mim, aquele sorriso torto que infectava meus pensamentos quando ele não estava por perto. Mordi meu lábio e ele rapidamente deslizou seu dedo dentro da minha calcinha, fazendo meu corpo tremer com a sensação. Ele lentamente provocou minha buceta com seus dedos, movendo o dedão pelo lado de fora da minha abertura e mexendo nos lábios. Eu estava implorando pra que ele entrasse em mim, respirando pela boca e olhando ele me observar.

"SHHHH!" foi o que ouvi enquanto seus dedos lentamente se enfiaram fundo na minha buceta. Cullen sorriu pra mim enquanto eu rapidamente cobri minha boca. Depois de me recuperar do rosado que se formou nas minhas bochechas eu continuei a me esfregar, deixando seus dedos deslizar dentro e fora de mim lentamente enquanto seu dedão habilmente esfregava meu clitóris. Eu empurrei meus lábios contra os dele, para poder reprimir os gemidos.

Enquanto ele acelerou seu movimento em meu clitóris, eu rapidamente me arrumei para o orgasmo que lentamente estava se construindo. Olhei em seus suaves olhos verdes que estavam estudando cada movimento que eu fazia com uma curiosa fascinação. O sorriso torto apareceu enquanto ele curvou seus dedos, investindo de forma que ele estava provocando meu ponto G.

"Eu vou fazer você vir," seu sussurro fez cócegas no meu pescoço. "Mas você tem que ficar bem quietinha ou vamos nos meter em problema." Ele olhou de volta pra mim e lambeu seus dedos.

Quando ele voltou para o meu clitóris, meu orgasmo veio não sei de onde, mas veio com um gemido profundo que ecoou pelas paredes da biblioteca, que estavam em silêncio.

O Cullen rapidamente colocou meu corpo arfante de volta na minha cadeira logo que o bibliotecário pelancudo veio nos expulsar.

Os melhores orgasmos são os inesperados; não há dúvida disso. Eu sentia como se devesse ao Cullen porque sério, ele me fez um favor enorme me animando da minha tarde triste. Isso me ajudou sempre que as merdas de Renée me perturbavam: Eu puxava isso de volta na minha mente e aquilo não me incomodava mais.

Alice não conseguia entender porque eu estava com tanto bom humor enquanto dirigia pra casa. Ela também não entendeu porque eu estava me arrumando pra feira da escola com tanto entusiasmo. Eu sei porque, é por que _ele_ estará lá. Mas eu não iria dizer nada pra ela porque isso lhe daria a idéia errada. Afinal, Alice era um armário romântico preso em um corpo de provocadora de pênis.

Percebendo em alguma hora que eu provavelmente iria foder com o Cullen novamente, fui contra a calça apertada que Alice implorou pra eu usar. Irritada com sua falha na hora de me arrumar, ela me permitiu usar seus _stilettos_ azuis para que eu pudesse usar com o vestido perfeito de fácil acesso que tinha um zíper do meu decote até o fim da saia muito curta.

Eu não falei nada quando encontramos com o resto do grupo. De qualquer forma, eu dei meu melhor para ignorá-lo enquanto caminhávamos pela multidão atarefada que fazia volta nas filas dos brinquedos. Alice rapidamente se despediu para ir e falar com Felix então eu me forcei em uma conversa com Rose, sobre como ela tinha tantos vestidos pretos em seu guada-roupa.

Eu só me permiti reconhecer sua presença quando agarrei sua mão quando chegou nossa vez na casa assombrada.

"Vem comigo," eu disse, o puxando para o último carro.

Ele não disse nada, mas me seguiu.

"Venha aqui, babe, eu vou te proteger!" Emmett disse pra Rosalie enquanto sentavam no carro da frente.

"Ah, eu odeio essas coisas, porque estou fazendo isso?" Rose murmurou enquanto Emmett a puxava para seus braços enormes.

"Provavelmente é mais seguro ir com Emmett, quando você quiser andar sozinho no escuro, Ro-ho." Eu ri quando ela me mostrou o dedo do meio.

Sério, eu não tenho idéia se o brinquedo dava medo. Porque eu passei o tempo todo admirando o pau do Cullen.

Eu o peguei completamente de surpresa, o que eu adorei. Ele olhou pra mim do mesmo jeito quando eu provei seu pau pela primeira vez no Lamborghini: Ele achou que eu era completamente insana. Eu desabotoei os botões de sua calça jeans enquanto ele curiosamente acenou para Rose e Emmett que estavam no carro na nossa frente.

Enquanto eu puxava aquele pedaço grande, grosso e rosado pra fora, levantei uma sobrancelha pra ele, lambendo levemente o topo, provando aquela tentadora pequena piscina de pré-gozo. Eu não tava nem aí para o Ken e a Barbie quando eu tinha o pau do Cullen tão perto dos meus lábios.

Ele desistiu de protestar e ao invés disso, empurrou suas mãos por meus cabelos e acariciava delicadamente com seus dedos enquanto eu lentamente empurrava meus lábios por todo seu eixo.

Ele soltou um gemido antes de morder seu punho.

"Fala sério, Cullen, está com medo de um pouco de teia de aranha?" Rose zombou.

"É, seu viadinho!" Emmett riu, apertando as mãos de Rosalie.

Resisti ao impulso de mandá-los para o inferno por serem tão imbecis, mas eu decidi impedir o Cullen de falar empurrando tudo pra dentro da minha garganta. Então comecei a gemer.

"Ah PORRA!" Emmett choramingou.

"Porra, Emmett, pare de estremecer como uma menininha," Rosalie bateu nele.

"Babe, eu não sabia que teria essas porras desses palhaços nesse caralho desse brinquedo!" ele falou antes dar um grito de menina que eu nunca tinha escutado.

Cullen veio logo antes do ultimo susto no brinquedo então ele pode liberar o gemido que ele estava se esforçando pra segurar. Quando os carros chegaram ao final, seu rosto estava banhado de suor e espelhava as luzes da feira, ele riu e inclinou a cabeça pra trás suspirando relaxado enquanto apertava minha coxa.

Rosalie bateu no peito de Emmett com um grito.

"Emmett, porra! Você beliscou a minha pele, merda!"

"Não foi só eu, babe!" Emmett falou, se virando para apontar para o Cullen. "Cullen também estava se cagando, eu o ouvi choramingando como um viadinho!"

Rosalie zombou do Cullen antes de cerrar seus olhos pra mim. Lambi meus lábios e pisquei, sem dar a mínima se ela entendeu o que eu tinha feito.

"Provavelmente porque ele estava perto da Belly. Ela é muito assustadora."

"Ah, com certeza teve a ver com isso," Cullen suspirou, se inclinando pra trás em seu assento e sorrindo pra mim.

Eu pisquei pra ele antes de pular do meu carro, propositalmente mostrando minha calcinha enquanto me curvava para sair da barreira, o deixando sozinho com Emmett e Rose ainda brigando.

Tive que rir enquanto comia meu algodão doce, curtindo o jeito que ele se misturava com o leve gosto do Cullen que ainda estava em meus lábios. E eu realmente gostava do gosto, não era tão forte quanto dos outros caras, era uma recompensa muito boa por chupar aquele pênis perfeito. Enquanto eu andava relaxada pela multidão, pensando em todos os lugares diferentes que eu poderia fazer sexo oral no Cullen na feira da escola, uma das manchas se formava um rosto familiar.

"Jacob Black!" eu sorri enquanto ele se aproximava pra beijar minha bochecha.

"O que, você está me perseguindo agora?" ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Eu ri, "Você está em meu território, lembra?"

Mesmo ele não estando semi-nu como da última vez, Jacob ainda era ridiculamente bonito. Sua calça jeans apertava certinho em sua bunda e sua camiseta branca estava sutil sob os músculos que estavam presos debaixo dela.

Ele deu de ombros e me deu um sorriso um pouco tímido.

"Okay, eu admito. Eu tive o sentimento de que te encontraria aqui, sendo que é sua escola e tudo mais. Eu não acredito que vocês têm piscina e duas quadras de tênis."

"Na sua não tem?"

Ele fez uma careta. "Em La Push? Há uma razão pela qual o único esporte que somos bom é em corrida."

Eu ri enquanto oferecia algodão doce pra ele. Ele sorriu e pegou um pouco. Eu não sei se foi minha imaginação pervertida, mas eu tinha certeza que sua língua se curvou enquanto ele empurrava o doce em sua boca.

"Quer ir em um brinquedo?" ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Ah cara, ele não tem idéia do quanto.

Decidimos ir na roda-gigante porque isso nos daria chance de conversar. Então eu tive que reprimir todas as maldades que eu sabia que podia fazer com ele em uma roda-gigante e me trancar no modo amiga enquanto falávamos mais sobre nossa vida em geral. Eu contei que ele tocou minha mão seis vezes, na minha perna duas e no meu cabelo uma. Considerando que ele estava flertando, Jacob estava tornando fodidamente difícil ficar ali como 'apenas amigos'.

Eu até ri como uma adolescente enquanto ele brigou comigo pelo último pedaço de algodão doce, o que resultou na sua boca cerca de um centímetro de distância da minha. Sua respiração fez meu clitóris piscar na minha calcinha. Então eu achei que teria que trocá-las quando ele lentamente colocou o algodão doce em sua língua.

Fala sério... ele _tinha _que saber o que estava fazendo comigo.

"Não brigue com um homem por comida, Bells, você nunca ganhará."

Eu respondi dando um soco na sua cara. Sério eu só queria deslizar meus dedos por seu maxilar e enfiar minha língua em sua boca. Maldita moral.

"Estou contente por ter apanhado de você novamente, Bella. É bom ver você outra noite," ele disse, de repente parecendo menos brincalhão.

Eu concordei enquanto me perguntava se seu pau era anatomicamente correto como o resto dele. Tinha que ser.

"Sim, faz muito tempo. Eu adoraria ir e te visitar em La Push e ver seu pai, talvez eu até pudesse conhecer a Ness?" eu sorri pra ele, desejando que ele não percebesse minha mentira descarada.

Jacob pressionou os lábios e olhou pro chão.

"Bem, isso meio que será adiado no momento," ele murmurou quase vergonhosamente.

"O que você quer dizer?" eu disse, mais ansiosa do que eu deveria.

"Bem, lembra da cão de guarda?"

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente, lembrando os olhares fatais que eu recebi da recepcionista muito assustadora no _Nipslip._

"Bem, ela fofocou sobre a coisa toda da dose no corpo e Ness ficou um pouco mais que irritada."

Deixei minha mão ir a boca, tentando meu melhor para esconder a alegria suprema que estava explodindo pela minha calcinha.

"Mas, eu achei que ela estava bem com você trabalhar lá?"

"Ela estava, mas tínhamos um acordo sobre deixar clientes me tocarem. E ela ficou irritada que eu quebrei o acordo."

"Ah Deus, Jacob. Eu sinto muito. Você está bem?" eu perguntei, colocando minha mão em seu antebraço quente e nu.

"Sim, tudo bem, a gente só deu um tempo. Eu vou vê-la semana que vem pra ver se podemos resolver as coisas."

Eu fiz meu melhor olhar aflito enquanto acariciava seu braço. "Que péssimo, Jacob. Ela é uma boba."

Ele olhou pra minha mão, franziu a testa e suspirou. "Ela não é. Quero dizer... eu brinquei com fogo, Bella. Eu não devia ter... porra. Não acredito que estou te dizendo isso, mas eu acredito muito em ser honesto."

"Ah, eu também." Eu menti.

Ele se mexeu em seu assento então agora ele estava me encarando no espaço apertado da roda-gigante. Mordi meu lábio enquanto ele pegava minha mão.

"Eu acho você linda e maravilhosa. Eu meio que sempre achei.

O rubor que correu minhas bochechas era real. "Jacob," eu ia dizer.

"Quando eu te vi na outra noite, isso meio que me golpeou, sabe? Foi uma verdadeira explosão e não foi só eu que percebi que fui todo empolgado pra cima de você..." ele olhou pra seus pés novamente. Ele era tão lindo.

"Eu sei que Ness e eu estamos apenas dando um tempo, mas ela me disse que se tinha algo que eu sentia que eu _precisava_ tirar do meu sistema então eu preciso fazer isso. Essa é a hora de fazer isso."

Eu concordei o encorajando, amando para onde as coisas estavam indo.

"E eu preciso te tirar do meu sistema, Bella..."

Ah obrigada meu Deus, eu sempre quis transar em uma roda-gigante.

"Jacob, eu..."

"Então eu estava me perguntando se eu podia ter um encontro com você esse final de semana."

Eu sorri pra impedir a gargalhada que borbulhava na minha garganta.

Jacob era realmente tão fofo e _tão _de La Push. Deve ser um lugar aonde as pessoas ainda vão a encontros apropriadamente e realmente querem isso. Claro que ele não iria transar em uma roda-gigante. Ele não era um animal afinal de contas.

"Eu adoraria ir a um encontro com você, Jacob Black," eu disse com um sorriso.

Eu queria beijá-lo. Ah deus, eu queria tanto beijá-lo. Mas eu pensei nos lugares que minha boca esteve e não seria justo com Jacob. Eu não sei o que tinha nesse garoto que me fazia ficar toda moralista. Além do mais, fomos interrompidos bruscamente pela parada do brinquedo.

Caminhamos juntos no meio da multidão agitada. Jacob parecia um pouco diferente do que antes, talvez um pouco cheio de si, talvez até orgulhoso. Toda vez que ele olhava pra mim, ele me atingia com seu lindo sorriso. Ele realmente parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Bella!" Alice estava do meu lado e sorrindo para Jacob.

Lhe dei um olhar astuto.

"Alice! Esse é Jacob. Ele é um amigo meu de La Push."

"Oi! Você vem no brinquedo com a gente?" ela disse, apontando para a montanha russa que acabamos parando na fila.

"Não, nosso carrinho está cheio." Um tom mortal respondeu atrás de mim.

Me virei defensivamente para ver o Cullen dando a Jacob um olhar muito estranho. Estava preto e possessivo. Ou talvez ele só estivesse se recuperando do orgasmo soberbo que eu tinha lhe dado alguns momentos antes e essa era sua cara ranzinza pós-gozo.

Os olhos de Jacob cerraram levemente, mas ele respondeu com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Eu tenho alguns amigos por aqui e tenho certeza que eles estão se perguntando onde eu estou. Te pego no sábado, às nove?" ele perguntou, tocando levemente minha barriga.

"Otimo." Eu sorri. E eu realmente queria sorrir enquanto me virei para Alice e cai na risada.

* * *

**N/T: **_Não vou comentar muito porque estou SUPER cansada, mas OMFG que são esses dois? Se preparem pra mais...muito mais!_

_ Muito obrigada a todos os elogios que recebi sobre minha tradução, isso é ótimo._

_Curtam o capítulo e comentem ;)_

**Beijinhos s2**_  
_


	12. Beijando o punho

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu não sei quem aquele babaca metido a santo pensava que era para ficar babando na Swan. Eu não me importo que ele seja uns dois metros mais alto que eu e tenha o corpo do tamanho de um maldito urso. Não dou a mínima que ele tenha claramente entendido o olhar severo que eu lhe dei. O que eu me importava era com o suposto encontro com a Swan que ele estava gaguejando como um maldito menininho pervertido.

O que estava me perturbando ainda mais era que eu nunca tinha a visto assim, toda de olhos arregalados e feminina, arranhando o sapato no chão enquanto ria e timidamente olhava pra longe dele. Torcendo os dedos como se tivesse que manter suas mãos ocupadas ou então elas iriam esticar e agarrar seu peito obviamente cheio de esteróides. Ela olhava pra ele como se ele fosse algo de comer; um olhar que eu achava ser reservado apenas pra mim. Mas ao invés disso, era como se eu nem mesmo estivesse lá, porra. E talvez eu merecesse isso.

Claro, eu me senti mal pelo que fiz com ela antes, questionando sobre os seus pais. Me senti fodidamente estúpido no momento em que as palavras saíram da minha boca. Eu sabia o suficiente, mais do que ela achava que eu sabia, e eu não devia tê-la pressionado sobre isso. Eu acho que só não pensei nisso naquela hora; eu estava muito ocupado sendo um idiota metido a inteligente.

Aquele lábio inferior estava clamando por mim quando ela começou a fazer beicinho. Isso simplesmente me matava pra caralho. Mesmo quando ela foi expulsa da sala, o olhar em seu rosto estava rodando a minha mente, me lembrando como eu podia ser um babaca. Eu sabia que era por minha causa, e eu odiava tê-la deixado triste por algo que eu disse. Fazê-la gozar parecia ser o melhor, e claro, a faria sorrir novamente. Parecia funcionar e com certeza valeu a expulsão da biblioteca que recebemos.

Eu estava um pouco confuso sobre como ela agiu friamente quando me viu pela primeira vez na feira. Nenhum olá, nenhum sorriso, nenhum sarcasmo ou momentos como vadiazinha. Foi como se tivéssemos nos transportado pra uma semana atrás, quando nenhum de nós dois fazia outra coisa além de rolar os olhos ou falar merda.

Seu vestido 'abra-o-zíper-e-me-foda-por-favor' não passou despercebido. Na verdade, foi tudo que eu consegui me focar quando Emmett tagarelava sobre mal esperar para ir na casa fantasma enquanto puxava Rosalie para a fila. Jasper murmurou algo sobre precisar fazer alguma coisa quando Swan pegou minha mão e me puxou para o assento ao seu lado. Eu instantaneamente percebi que ela estava simplesmente fudendo comigo, o que fez minha cabeça maliciosa trabalhar mais docemente. No momento em que as luzes apagaram, ela estava no meu pau como abelhas no mel. Ela estava fodidamente amando fazer o oral, e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não amei receber.

Mas agora eu estava puto que sua atenção estava em outra pessoa.

Meus pulsos enrolaram em punho quando o cara enorme deu uns passos pra trás dela. E então, sempre tão tímido que nem um viado, ele me deu um sorriso presunçoso e passou por mim.

Ah, que comece o jogo, filho de uma puta.

Eu imediatamente alarguei meus ombros enquanto ele se aproximava de mim, fazendo a diferença entre eu e Jasper ficar apenas um pouco menor. Eu ouvi o cara grandão rosnar enquanto balançava sua cabeça e cruzava os braços. Tinha certeza que ele só faz aquilo como uma patética tentativa de mostrar seus músculos como um pavão gigante que tenta mostrar sua plumagem. Mantive meus olhos nele. Se ele quisesse começar, eu estava mais que pronto a continuar.

"Bem, eu acho que você é Edward Cullen," ele disse, erguendo a cabeça pra mim como o bastardo arrogante que ele claramente era. "Algum problema?"

Eu cerrei meus olhos pra ele. Eu não o conhecia, mas acho que fazia sentido ele me conhecer. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu vi a Swan rapidamente unir seus braços com os de Alice enquanto as duas se calavam.

De repente ciente de toda a audiência, levantei meu queixo para que pudesse olhar pra ele com meus olhos cerrados. "Eu não conheço você," eu rosnei. "Mas é certo como o inferno que você não é daqui."

Ele riu enquanto balançava sua cabeça, coçando a nuca como um cão pulguento. "Daqui?" ele riu.

Eu fervi.

"Sim, a essa escola. A menos que você seja um dos carnavalescos." Eu rapidamente olhei pra ele de cima a baixo e levantei minha sobrancelha. "Isso faria mais sentido."

Para minha surpresa, o garoto riu. "Isso foi muito engraçado, Cullen. Bom trabalho! Eu não vim aqui pra trabalhar nos brinquedos e eu prefiro escolas com um pouco mais de exclusividade. Claramente, eles deixam qualquer ralé entrar nesse lugar." Ele se virou para sorrir para Swan que fez uma careta pra ele e deu uma risadinha.

Engoli em seco enquanto meu estômago tentava cair pela minha bunda.

Meus olhos saltaram para o sarnento que ainda estava sustentando aquele sorriso hipócrita. Claramente, ele podia sentir meu olhar mortal queimando do lado do seu pescoço. Ao invés disso, ele estava olhando pra Swan como se estivesse prestes a se jogar sobre ela e começar transar com a perna dela ou coisa assim.

"Vá embora," eu cuspi, esperando por ele enfrentar o desafio. Ao invés disso, ele estava muito ocupado fazendo a Swan sorrir.

"Tudo bem, Cullen," era Alice Brandon falando. Eu sabia disso, embora eu ainda estivesse olhando mortalmente para a nuca gorda dele. "Jacob é nosso convidado, e isso é permitido."

Foi a voz da Swan que veio a seguir. "É, Cullen. Pare de ser tão possessivo."

Meus olhos imediatamente pularam para os dela. Ela estava me dando um daqueles olhares supremos de vadia com seus braços cruzados e o queixo tenso.

Ouvi aquele viado gigante rir novamente.

"Não preocupe sua linda cabecinha, Cullen. Já fiz tudo que precisava fazer aqui essa noite." Ele olhou de volta pra Swan e mostrou seus dentes pra ela novamente. "Te vejo depois, Bells."

Eu a ouvi murmurar algum tipo de adeus enquanto o cara passava por mim, ainda evitando meu olhar. Parte de mim queria pular nas suas costas rasgar sua garganta. Mas estava ficando mais e mais óbvio que eu estava agindo como um idiota.

Suspirei alto em uma tentativa de limpar minha cabeça. Foi só quando ele desapareceu na multidão que eu virei para encarar a Swan.

"Bells?" eu zombei enquanto colocava minhas mãos no bolso da minha jaqueta. "Que tipo de apelido patético é esse?"

"É o meu, imbecil," ela bateu enquanto puxava Alice para a fila e virava de costas pra mim.

A observei por um momento, esperando por ela se virar e começar a usual batalha entre nós para ocasiões como essa. Ao invés disso, ela simplesmente continuou sussurrando com Alice. Eu estava puto que todo seu foco ainda estava claramente no sarnento.

Quando dei um passo não-tão-sutil pra frente para ouvir o que ela estava sussurrando, eu senti um olhar em mim. Olhei rapidamente para Jasper que estava me dando um daqueles seus malditos olhares eu-sei-de-tudo.

Cerrei meus olhos pra ele.

Ele rapidamente levantou suas mãos, "Eu não disse nada," ele disse com um sorriso convencido.

Swan continuou a me ignorar pelos cinco minutos seguintes como se eu nem mesmo existisse. A dor maçante se assentou em meu estômago enquanto o tempo passava, me deixando cada vez mais com um humor de merda. Porque ela estava agindo como se não tivesse chupado meu pau uma hora atrás? E aquilo de 'Não fuder com mais ninguém' para os propósitos da aposta? O que tinha de tão fodidamente especial nesse cara?

Cerrei os dentes quando chegamos à frente da fila.

Porque ela não estava me dando aqueles olhares sugestivos como fazia antes? Mordendo seu lábio pra mim e movendo aquela bundinha pra mim?

Porque ela estava muito preocupada com o maldito sarnento, idiota...

Antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, eu agarrei sua mão e a puxei para o lugar vazio ao meu lado.

"Que porra, Cullen? Eu vou com Alice!" ela gritou, puxando sua mão do meu alcance.

Sendo tão esperto quanto eu sabia que ele era, Jasper rapidamente pulou no assento ao lado da amiga dela, encolhendo os ombros na direção dela.

"Assento tomado," eu respondi, enquanto a oferecia o lugar vazio ao meu lado dando um tapinha com a minha mão.

Ela rolou seus olhos pra mim, parecendo verdadeiramente chateada com a situação em que ela se encontrava.

Isso me deixou ainda mais irritado.

Ela sentou e jogou seu cabelo de um jeito que ele se tornou um véu entre nós, como se ela estivesse me bloqueando.

Fiquei olhando para o lado da sua cabeça, esperando ela me acusar, perguntar qual era o meu problema. Começar algum tipo de diálogo entre nós, mesmo que fosse somente ela gritando comigo. Mesmo que fosse pra mandar eu me fuder, só pra dizer algo pra mim.

Mas ela não fez nada. Ao invés disso, ela começou a brincar com as pontas de seu cabelo.

Lambi o lado de dentro dos meus dentes.

"Achei que tínhamos um acordo?" eu disse em um rosnado baixo e lento.

"Temos. Eu acho que provei isso há uma hora," ela disse, cruzando os braços e ignorando meus olhos.

"Não, quero dizer depois que conversamos ontem à noite." Respirei fundo, tentando escolher minhas palavras cuidadosamente para que eu não parecesse como um viadinho. "Existem algumas exclusividades para o bem da aposta."

Eu a vi segurar a respiração antes de responder.

"Sim, e daí?" ela perguntou, virando pra mim com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Você mencionou um encontro sábado à noite com aquele cara..."

O sorriso que cruzou seu rosto fez a dor em meu estômago aumentar.

"Ah fala sério, Cullen. Aquele é Jacob Black, ele é um velho amigo meu." Ela começou a brincar negligentemente com a ponta de seu cabelo, ainda com um pequeno sorriso que eu estava fodidamente desesperado para ler.

Você sabe o que significa idiota…

"Ele só está dando um tempo com sua namorada e quer uma companhia. Isso não significa que vou transar com ele."

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram antes que eu pudesse detê-las.

"Bem, pobre namorada do Jacob Black, porque nós dois sabemos que você é incapaz de ser intelectual. Ele é pra transar também."

Ela fechou os lábios enquanto cerrava os olhos.

"Bem, talvez eu tenha encontrado alguém pra sair que vale a pena, alguém que pode manter a porra de uma conversa e não está apenas interessado apenas nas semifinais!"

Ela cruzou os braços novamente e virou seu corpo pra longe de mim.

Suspirei enquanto empurrava minha mão pelo meu cabelo. "Você é irritante..."

"E você é um idiota," ela retrucou.

Bufei pra ela. Meu estômago ainda estava doendo. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Eu não ia perder essa aposta só porque um gigante aleatório fez sua calcinha cair no chão. Esse era o meu jogo.

"Nós tínhamos um acordo," eu repeti lentamente.

"Talvez eu tenha achado algo mais interessante do que fuder com você, Cullen. Eu me canso fácil, então não estou surpresa que já tenha me cansado de você," ela falou, jogando seu cabelo pra trás e o deixando bater no meu rosto.

Meu pau acordou de seu sono assim que seu cheiro encheu minha respiração. Era como ser atingido com o meu afrodisíaco pessoal. Aquele que foi feito exclusivamente pra mim, simplesmente pra me excitar até que minhas atitudes estivessem além do meu controle.

Quando o brinquedo sacudiu pra começar, agarrei os ombros dela e a virei pra mim. Seus olhos estavam cheios de fúria como se ela estivesse perto de me bater. E eu fodidamente queria que ela me batesse.

Eu disse a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça.

"Abra suas pernas," eu mandei.

"O quê?" Suas sobrancelhas levantaram enquanto ela zombava de mim.

Eu não quebrei meu olhar. Eu nem respirei.

"Abra a porra das suas pernas. Eu quero provar sua buceta."

Seus olhos rapidamente brilharam com um desejo evidente que não pode ser camuflado pela carga de fúria em seu rosto. Eu conhecia a Swan, e eu sei que ela já estava molhada.

Me inclinei pra ela, deslizando minha mão por sua coxa e beliscando sua pele.

"Vá se fuder, Cullen," ela rosnou. Ela não impediu minhas mãos de subir lentamente por sua coxa.

Sorri pra ela, ainda olhando para seus olhos escuros que estavam conflitando entre puro desejo e ódio negro. Continuei movendo minha mão por sua pele macia, sentindo arrepios se formarem por onde meus dedos passavam.

Ela ainda não tinha me parado.

Cheguei embaixo de sua saia. Seus lábios se separaram enquanto sua respiração estremeceu. Seus olhos estavam presos em mim, ainda com aquele olhar raivoso que estava me atraindo para enfiar minha língua em sua garganta. O carrinho se inclinou já que estava se preparando para a primeira descida. Nossos corpos foram pressionados contra o encosto do assento, nos forçando a ficar juntos. O clique do brinquedo era o único barulho entre nós. Mantive meus olhos em sua boca, esperando por ela lamber o lábio inferior e me convidar a entrar. Depois de exalar com raiva, ela descruzou suas pernas violentamente e empurrou minha mão mais pra cima de sua saia.

Claro, eu empurrei meus dedos por suas dobras que estavam encharcadas implorando pra eu brincar com elas.

"Cullen..." ela gemeu quando eu belisquei seu clitóris entre meus dedos.

"Abra mais," eu ordenei, rosnando no ouvido dela.

Ela obedeceu imediatamente e começou a empurrar seus quadris em meus dedos, deixando escapar um pequeno gemido quando a montanha russa fez a primeira descida. Todos a nossa volta gritaram, escondendo o gemido fodidamente de arrancar gozo de um pau que ela soltou enquanto obtínhamos nossa própria velocidade.

"Agora foda meus dedos," eu sussurrei enquanto o vento passava por nós, jogando sua essência no meu rosto, e fazendo meu pau implorar por ela.

Ela começou a fazer pequenos movimentos pra cima e pra baixo de meus dedos enquanto o brinquedo continuava subindo e descendo. Eu observei sua boca abrir. Eu a observei lamber os lábios. Ela estava fora de controle e era linda.

Comecei a ficar frustrado porque eu não podia chegar perto dela enquanto ela gemia e se contorcia a cada impulso, ainda me observando observá-la gozar justo quando o brinquedo parou tremendo.

Eu precisava chegar perto dela. Assim que as travas levantaram, peguei a sua mão e a empurrei pela multidão.

Continuei andando mesmo sem saber para onde estava indo. Eu simplesmente precisava dela, tudo dela e precisava logo. Eu queria que ela fosse minha novamente como ela foi ontem à noite. Eu precisava lembrá-la de com quem ela estava lidando. Eu tinha que fodidamente mostrar a ela com quem ela estava lidando.

Continuei andando até chegarmos a um bosque que ficava nas mediações do recinto da escola. O ar gelado estava sendo bloqueado pelo musgo grosso que estava em todas as árvores. O cheiro do musgo pairava no ar, parecendo clarear minha mente, me dizendo exatamente o que eu queria fazer com ela.

Eu nem precisei falar, porque quando me virei ela estava na minha boca, misturando sua respiração com a minha e gemendo dentro dela. A empurrei contra a árvore coberta de musgo mais próxima, sua respiração sufocada quando a força bateu em seu corpo. A beijei de volta com força, dizendo a ela que eu não iria me ferrar ou ser feito de bobo, dizendo a ela que eu era a única pessoa que ela deveria beijar. Sempre a linda Bella Swan.

Meus olhos pularam de seu rosto para o zíper do seu vestido que ia para baixo até a saia apertada e curta. Dei um passo pra mais perto dela e lentamente o abaixei, ansioso para ver o que estava por baixo.

Seu sutiã era de estampa de leopardo. Sua calcinha era verde e com pouco tecido. Puxei pra baixo delicadamente, mantendo meus olhos em sua buceta linda e depilada que parecia cintilar sob o céu da noite. O gosto dela era tão tentador, mas eu queria fuder com ela.

Não. Eu _precisava_ fudê-la.

Fiquei maravilhado com sua pele suave e cremosa que se arrepiava enquanto eu arrastava meus lábios por ela. Por suas pernas, por dentro de sua coxa, pela sua barriga. Meu pau saltava toda vez que ela deixava escapar um gemido, ansioso para estar dentro de suas paredes quentes. Ela se apoiou na árvore, levantando seus braços pra cima da cabeça. Ela sorriu pra mim, ofegante esperando para se entregar ao desejo como a porra da Afrodite na calcinha da La Perla.

Levantei para beijá-la, mas fiquei momentaneamente distraído com seus seios. Puxando o tecido do seu sutiã, revelando seus mamilos rosas e perfeitos, eu os observei endurecer com o vento da noite e o peguei em minha boca enquanto via seus olhos rolarem. Ela gemeu enquanto eu levemente rocei meus dentes neles, torturando com a ponta da minha língua. Puxei as alças do seu sutiã para livrar seus seios da prisão de renda. Eu apaixonadamente observei seus lábios se separarem enquanto eu deslizava minha língua sobre todo seu seio enquanto pegava o outro na minha mão, arrastando levemente minha barba em sua carne macia.

Seus gemidos estavam me deixando tão duro ao ponto de que estava começando a doer. Eu sabia que era hora de entrar nela. Eu a empurrei pra cima contra a árvore e ela instantaneamente envolveu suas pernas em volta de mim.

"Olhe para mim," eu mandei enquanto liberava meu pau da minha calça jeans.

Ela fez como eu queria. Seus olhos suaves não deixaram os meus enquanto arrumou suas pernas e lentamente se abaixou até mim. Observei seu lábio enquanto ela o mordia já que eu estava totalmente dentro dela com minha ereção suspirando.

Eu lentamente comecei a me mover pra dentro e for a dela, usando meus braços para levantá-la e abaixá-la pelo comprimento do meu pau. Ela levantou minha camiseta e pressionou seus seios na minha pele. Isso foi fodidamente lindo enquanto eu observava seus seios pularem cada investida. Ela envolveu seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e me beijou novamente.

Eu gemi em sua boca enquanto ela ritmicamente apertava sua buceta em volta do meu pau. Seu cheiro estava em todo lugar, na minha boca, na minha cabeça. Estava correndo em mim, me incentivando e me deixando louco. Eu podia sentir o vento gelado na noite nos meus pêlos púbicos que estavam cheios de seus sucos cada vez que eu saía dela. A sensação era eufórica pra caralho.

"Estou tão perto," ela sussurrou, apertando-se em volta do meu pau e mordendo meu pescoço.

"Eu quero ver você gozar comigo," eu disse ofegante, ainda observando seu rosto a luz da lua. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre isso; ela era fodidamente muito linda quando estava transando.

Gemi enquanto ela chupava meu pescoço, fazendo minha pele estremecer com uma névoa quente que fazia minha cabeça girar. Assim que seus olhos estavam nos meus novamente, fiquei determinado a observar seu rosto enquanto eu sentia meu orgasmo se construir por dentro.

Eu respirei fundo quando eu vim, lutando para mantê-la enquanto minhas pernas começaram a perder a força. Eu a empurrei com mais força contra a árvore enquanto abafava um gemido em seu pescoço. Ela de repente soltou um gemido sexy pra caralho enquanto sua buceta apertava em volta do meu pau, fazendo meu orgasmo parar, rebobinar e começar novamente. Eu imediatamente afundei meus dentes em seu pescoço enquanto mergulhava mais fundo dentro dela.

"Ow..." ela sorriu sem fôlego enquanto colocava suas mãos em meus ombros e enterrava suas unhas na minha pele.

Me inclinei pra trás rapidamente, percebendo que eu tinha a machucado.

"Porra, desculpa. Eu perdi o controle," eu disse enquanto gentilmente a colocava de volta no chão. Meus olhos foram até o local molhado em seu pescoço. "Eu não te machuquei, não é?"

"Não," ela disse, sorrindo e ficando ali na minha frente completamente nua. "Eu gostei."

Eu não sabia o que dizer então fui pra perto dela e escorreguei minha mão por seu cabelo, segurando sua cabeça em minhas mãos. Como se ela soubesse o que eu estava fazendo, ela inclinou sua cabeça expondo a parte de seu pescoço que agora estava marcada com meus dentes. Prendi a respiração com a visão da marca dos meus dentes ali, um adicional feio que não foi convidado a estar ali na pele perfeita e cremosa de seu pescoço. Eu suavemente pressionei meus lábios ali, deixando beijos por todo seu pescoço até sua boca acolhedora.

Eu inalei sua essência quando nossos lábios estavam pressionados. Me contive de morder seu lábio inferior cada vez que ele repousava entre os meus. Ao invés disso, eu o chupei e abri sua boca, a beijando lentamente enquanto acariciava a ferida em seu pescoço com meu dedão.

"Eu estou realmente arrependido, Swan," eu disse enquanto beijava a ferida novamente.

Ela soltou uma risada sem fôlego enquanto dava um passo pra longe de mim.

"Tudo bem, foi bom... de um modo esquisito." Seus olhos castanhos suaves ainda estavam mel, lentamente se movendo de um para o outro enquanto um sorriso cruzou seu rosto antes de ela corar e olhar pro seu pé.

Me afastei um pouco dela, um pouco surpreso com o rubor que eu havia lhe causado. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo, desejando que eu pudesse dar alguma razão por eu ter sido tão imbecil com ela.

"Não, eu sinto muito por antes. Você pode fazer o que quiser no sábado. Eu só estava sendo um imbecil."

Seu rosto caiu um pouco. Ou pelo menos eu achei. Pisquei algumas vezes antes de franzir minha testa pra ela. Eu não queria que ela ficasse brava comigo. Eu simplesmente não precisava disso.

"O que?" eu perguntei, dando um passo pra longe dela. "Eu disse que sinto muito, você não pode simplesmente deixar pra lá?"

Ela suspirou enquanto se sentou em um tronco cheio de musgo que estava caído ao lado dela. Senti meu queixo apertar enquanto eu esperava que ela falasse.

"Tudo bem, Cullen. Pode se calar." Ela jogou seus cabelos chocolates pra trás, deixando cair em cascata por sua pele nua enquanto ela sorria pra mim.

Sorri pra ela, satisfeito por parecer que ela me desculpou. Mas meu sorriso lentamente sumiu enquanto ela começava a fechar o zíper de seu vestido, se afastando de mim novamente. Eu ainda não estava pronto pra deixá-la ir.

Balancei minha cabeça pra ela enquanto pegava sua mão que cometeu esse erro.

"Não, eu não terminei com você." Eu disse enquanto caía de joelhos na frente dela e a beijava novamente, empurrando minha mão entre suas pernas. Ela suspirou e jogou a cabeça pra trás enquanto minha boca achava a dela novamente. O uivo sensual pra caralho que ela soltou me fez pensar que sábado era uma coisa distante. E então foi apenas Swan, eu e a luz do luar na floresta.

* * *

**N/T:** _OMG ... dois coelhos parte 2 (parte 1 é em Romeu e Julieta pra quem não lê)._

**Recadinhos:**

Joselma: _também passei mal de rir com Bella feliz achando que ia transar em uma roda gigante kkkkkkk_

Irenuda: _Tenha calma, são tantas fics pra traduzir hahaha, mas vc nem deve reclamar pois é privilegiada. Te amo._

Betaaa: _Obrigada por betar durante a madrugada ^^ e por me apoiar (com vc sabe o quê). Te amo s2_

_Os capítulos dessa fic são grandes, alguns gigantes então comentem _

**Beijinhos e até sábado s2**


	13. Adicione isso

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**BPOV**

Qualquer animação que eu tinha originalmente para meu encontro com Jacob desapareceu no momento em que a mão do Cullen agarrou firmemente o interior da minha coxa. No lugar disso, minha cabeça de repente estava cheia com um milhão de perguntas que estavam centradas em torno dele.

Eu achei que ele só estava sendo arrogante, como normalmente era, preso ao seu eterno egoísmo. Mas tinha uma diferença dessa vez. Seu humor não era por minha causa ou algo que eu tinha dito ou feito. Tinha algo a ver com meu encontro com Jacob. Não tinha outra razão pra ele ser tão imbecil comigo. Primeiro, eu nem tinha o provocado para voltar a ser o arrogante normal. Era estranho vê-lo assim novamente, considerando que fazia um bom tempo que nossas conversas tinham sido boas nos últimos dias. Bem, pelo menos quando não estávamos nos esfregando vigorosamente um contra o outro.

Não tinha dúvida de que Jacob o irritou, e eu não fui a única que percebeu ele inflar como um estúpido boneco de ar de testosterona. Minha mente estava trabalhando a mil, tentando entender porque isso teria perturbado Edward Cullen. Sério, só podia ter uma resposta: Cullen estava caindo na minha e eu estava ganhando a aposta.

Eu sabia que devia estar lisonjeada e, bem, tão satisfeita como feliz que eu estava me destacando e ganhando a coisa estúpida. Mas por alguma razão, essa revelação me deixou ainda mais irritada. E quando o Cullen sugeriu que todos os caras que eu conhecia terminariam na minha calcinha, eu fiquei realmente muito irritada com ele. Mas não importou na hora, porque ele disse:

"Abra suas pernas..."

Passando as palavras, ele rugiu em meu ouvido, na minha cabeça me deu o mesmo calafrio delicioso que deu na primeira vez. E eu me odiava por isso. Eu odeio que eu o tenha deixado me tocar na montanha russa, eu odeio ter desistido tão rapidamente. Mas é isso que parecia acontecer quando eu estava com Edward Cullen; apenas nos transformávamos em animais sem nenhuma lógica ou senso de controle. Era como se ele me hipnotizasse pra fazer seja lá o que ele queira. Mas quando nossa vez no brinquedo terminou eu sabia que precisávamos transar.

O sexo foi maravilhoso. Não cheguei na minha cama antes das três da manhã. Mas se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, eu teria ficado naquela floresta com ele o tempo que ele quisesse. Ontem à noite, o Cullen me comandou e eu amei isso pra caralho. Eu estava começando a perceber que esse era o único tipo de sexo que eu sempre tinha com o Cullen, aquele tipo que te deixava molhada somente por reviver em sua mente.

Embora eu só tenha chego na escola durante o segundo período do dia, eu estava fodidamente exausta quando terminou. Eu admito, meu estômago girava quando eu olhava pra ele em seu armário, seu rosto com o usual olhar pensativo. Mas uma vez que seus olhos encontravam os meus, ele me dava aquele sorriso torto que era um lembrete sólido da floresta. Estranhamente, nós acidentalmente acabamos nos encontrando em posições comprometedoras pelo resto do dia.

Suspense era uma coisa do passado. Agora o Cullen parecia estar um pouco mais faminto pra sexo do que eu, e transamos muito a tarde. Transamos em meu carro, transamos na mesa da sala de Biologia durante o horário de almoço, fizemos um 69 na mesa do diretor durante o último período. E então ele me deu um beijo de despedida quando o sinal tocou, o que pra minha surpresa e medo, fez minha cabeça girar. Na hora em que voltei pro meu carro, eu estava literalmente bêbada de orgasmos com feromônios.

Bem bom humor foi embora assim que eu fechei a porta da frente quando cheguei em casa.

"Izzey? Isabella? É você?"

Ah porra…

Ela pareceu como um tipo de mãe-monstro da sessão da tarde, vestida com uma roupa da temporada passada. Ela estava com seu visual usual pós-meio-dia: Seu cabelo estava pra cima em um coque despenteado por causa do ângulo que ela tinha prendido, com certeza ela tinha desmaiado depois do almoço. Seu rosto estava manchado, inchado e claramente além de qualquer ajuda que o _Crème de la Mer_ poderia oferecer. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e vidrados, como uma espécie de zumbi dopado de _crack_. Seus passos estavam desajeitados e altos no sapato de boneca que era jovem demais pra ela. Mas o mais impressionante, nenhuma palavra deixava sua boca sem ser arrastada, puxando cada sílaba junto como uma grande palavra que realmente não fazia nenhum sentido.

Eu estava bem familiarizada com esse monstro desde que eu tinha seis anos, então eu sabia o que cada balbuciar e resmungo significava.

"Ah Izzeeey!" ela exclamou, jogando seus braços em volta de mim. "Estive tão preocupada com você."

Eu automaticamente endureci ao seu toque. O cheiro do gim me atingiu como um caminhão, junto com um milhão de memórias reprimidas que voltaram com o fedor.

A verdade era: Renée estava fodida, e então eu estava fodida, também.

A Bella de seis anos se encolheu dentro de mim.

"Porque você não me ligou?"ela perguntou em seu típico tom arrogante que eu tinha decifrado enquanto ela tentava parecer como uma mãe preocupada.

"Eu estava na escola, Renée," eu disse, colocando minha mão entre nós, tentando quebrar o abraço sufocante.

"Eu estava tão preocupada! Você precisa me ligar quando estiver fora de casa!" Ela pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, pressionando tão forte como ela sempre fazia. "E eu sou sua mãe, não me chame de 'Renée'. Me mostre algum respeito, porra!"

"Desculpa, mãe," eu disse, me sentindo derrotada.

Ah, palavra predileta de Renée: Respeito. Constantemente exigindo mas nunca merecendo. Era uma situação sem saída que eu sabia que provavelmente iria me assombrar na minha vida adulta e me custou muito trabalhar o psicológico da minha vida adulta.

Ela bateu palmas alto enquanto rudemente colocava seu braço entre o meu.

"Agora, sobre hoje à noite..."

"Não posso. Estou ocupada. Vou sair," eu respondi rapidamente. Essa era uma resposta normal que eu sempre tinha na ponta da língua, pronta e esperando para ser apresentada. Tudo para me afastar dessa amargurada o mais rápido possível.

Sua boca abriu. "Mas eu achei que poderíamos assisti um filme e ter uma noite de sexta de garotas? Nós nunca tivemos uma noite de meninas, Izzeeee! Você poderia convidar Alice e ..."

"Desculpe, Renée..." Meu tom não mudou. Era tedioso e profundo. Era o som da rendição. Eu tinha me rendido de tentar mudar o caminho de Renée há alguns anos. Agora a única comunicação que saía da minha boca era frio e seco.

"_Mamãe_!" Ela cuspiu em um tom estridente que perfurou meus tímpanos.

"Desculpe, _mamãe._ Eu tenho compromissos."

E não era uma mentira. Hoje era o _Evento de Gala _no Clube Country dos McCarty. Era um evento anual que eu disse que iria apenas por Alice. Felizmente, Renée não usava um calendário desde que entrei no ensino médio. Já que o convite estava escondido, eu podia ir facilmente a qualquer evento em Forks segura em saber de que ela não iria me envergonhar e nem empatar meu foda com ninguém por estar lá.

"Ooooh!" ela exclamou, rudemente empurrando meu ombro. "Você é tão vadiazinha às vezes, Isabella. Você precisa aprender a ter respeito!" ela continuou sacudindo meu ombro com a cada sílaba.

Deixei meu corpo ficar mole com cada puxão.

Seus olhos estavam em mim, novamente se estreitando enquanto chegavam ao meu rosto.

"E pare de se vestir como se você fosse tamanho zero quando você claramente não é, fica parecendo uma vadia barata," ela se atrapalhou enquanto saía da sala.

Fiquei parada por uns momentos, ouvindo o som de seus sapatos de boneca no chão de carvalho. Me concentrei em minha respiração com meus olhos fechados, dando meu melhor para filtrar a adrenalina que tinha aparecido na breve conversa que tive com minha mãe. Assim como eu fazia todas as outras vezes.

Fiz meu caminho para meu quarto, olhando pros meus pés a cada degrau e me recusando a sentir pena de mim mesma. Tranquei a porta, assim que a fechei; eu estava grata de que meu quarto dava o melhor para me separar do resto do mundo. Rapidamente fui até minha bolsa pra pegar um cigarro, reclamando por não ter nada mais forte. Lentamente sentei na minha janela e me alegrei. Enquanto eu inalava profundamente, eu segurava a fumaça por cinco segundos. Isso tinha se tornado um ritual desde que eu tinha por volta dos treze anos.

No momento em que sentei na janela, eu estava pronta para deixar de ser filha de Renée e voltar a ser Bella Swan novamente.

O Clube Country dos McCarty era típico de Forks. Era ostentoso, espaçoso e cheio de lixo rico. Alice e eu, vestidas com um tecido especial e atraente que ela tinha pego da nova coleção de primavera de Nova York, fizemos nosso caminho pela hall de entrada de ouro até a área de jantar do clube.

Reconheci cada rosto na multidão. Eram as mesmas pessoas que eu conversava falsamente por cinco anos, vestidas com as coisas mais finas que poderiam comprar de última hora na internet. Não era somente a maioria dos estudantes de Forks que estavam presentes mas também uma pequena coleção de pais que ansiosamente se misturava com a geração mais nova. Talvez procurando por uma nova amante ou possivelmente um novo mulherengo que poderiam levar para uma viagem especial de 'negócios' para Las Vegas. O cheiro de vaidade e homem velho com pênis duro enchia o ar.

Felizmente, Alice e eu estávamos livres de nossos pais, considerando que os dela ainda estavam do outro lado do mundo e Renée provavelmente estava desmaiada no sofá, onde ela deveria estar. Nós duas poderíamos nos misturar livremente sem medo. Essa ausência paternal era aceita em Forks, considerando que muitos pais saíam para viagens longas e deixavam suas crias com babás. O fato é que eu nunca viria para essas coisas com Renée e meu padrasto disse que tínhamos mais dinheiro que qualquer outra pessoa e a vida deles era muito mais excitante.

Alice e eu abrimos mão do jantar de três refeições muito ricas que seria servido por um hambúrguer no meu carro. Na hora que chegamos no local, era vez do leilão ser apresentado por ninguém menos que nossa querida Rosalie. Ela estava com um vestido vermelho longo que cobria seus seios mais do que eu sei que ela gostaria.

Quem saberia que ela é uma das mais notórias de Forks? Ela falou de forma eloqüente, seu cabelo estava perfeito, ela fazia as piadas corretamente e fazia contato visual com as pessoas certas. Rose se encaixava em Forks perfeitamente e eles a amavam por isso. Somente Alice e eu percebemos que o rubor brilhante em suas bochechas insinuavam que ela tinha pego algum cara de Forks em um quarto escuro e isolado e feito oral nele ou recebido um oral. E julgando pelo fato de que tínhamos visto Emmett emergir de seu _Hummer_ com uma das garçonetes do clube parecendo satisfeito enquanto entrava no local, foi o suficiente pra saber que Rose não tinha sido servida por seu amado.

Alice e eu queríamos vomitar quando vimos o rosto orgulhoso dos Hale's e dos McCarty enquanto olhavam para Rose cruzar a multidão. Não havia dúvida sobre isso; as duas famílias estavam certamente fortificando o relacionamento entre Rose e Emmett, trazendo duas das famílias mais antigas e poderosas de Forks juntas com uma aparente felicidade conjugal.

Alice e eu não pudemos deixar de notar que embora Emmett estivesse fingindo fazer parte disso tudo, em pé com sua família, seus olhos claramente estavam em outro lugar. Aquele movimento com as sobrancelhas estavam agindo rapidamente com todas as mulheres do local.

Na hora em que Rosalie passou para os móveis antigos, alguns convites para o jogo de basquete e uma nova _Ferrari 599XX_, eu estava com uma necessidade desesperada por um cigarro. Alice decidiu brincar de amiga falsa e dar parabéns a Rose pelo trabalho bem feito. Rolei meus olhos pra ela enquanto escapava por suas costas. Alice era uma pessoa muito mais paciente do que eu com toda essa merda.

Enquanto eu saía pelas portas duplas, eu imediatamente vi Newton e alguns de seus amigos rindo da fonte que agora estava cheia de bolhas. Eu rapidamente me esquivei pela parede de tijolos e suspirei de alívio enquanto vi Jasper fumando sozinho em um banco.

Ele olhou para cada pedaço de sua calça e desabotoou sua camisa. Eu nunca soube que Jasper era o tipo de cara que iria a essa merda de evento sem brigar. E eu tenho certeza que não vi seu pai ou sua madrasta de vinte e dois anos na multidão. Enquanto chegava mais perto, percebi que ele na verdade estava uma merda. Ele estava fumando com raiva, suas sobrancelhas fincadas como se ele tivesse tentando entender o roteiro de _Lost_. Ele colocou seu cabelo atrás da orelha quando viu eu me aproximar e acenou pra mim. Eu sabia que tínhamos o tipo de relacionamento que sempre falávamos a verdade um pro outro.

"J, você está uma merda. Está tudo bem?" eu perguntei, o olhando de cima a baixo.

Ele suspirou suavemente e balançou sua cabeça. "Sim, eu só estou... estou realmente cansado."

Cerrei meus olhos pra ele. "Tem certeza? Você parece que está com dor ou algo assim."

Ele sufocou um sorriso enquanto me oferecia um de seus cigarros. Peguei o cigarro dele e coloquei atrás da minha orelha. Pausamos enquanto ele se animava.

"Tem sido uma semana estranha. Bem, umas semanas estranhas, na verdade."

Ele olhou para seus sapatos e sorriu; eu imediatamente olhei para suas covinhas.

"E você?" ele perguntou, olhando pra mim. "Primeira semana acabou. Semana que vem realmente começam as coisas. Maldito final de ano."

Suspirei. "Sim, estou meio que pensando que tenho que começar a prestar atenção esse ano. Planejar minha fuga desse lugar ou alguma merda assim."

Ele olhou pra mim interrogativamente enquanto levava seu cigarro a sua boca. "Sério? Eu achei que você gostava de Forks."

Suspirei enquanto me debruçava na parede ao lado dele.

"Eu gosto. Bem… eu não sei se eu gosto ou não. Eu apenas aceitei isso... bem, como minha vida era." Meus olhos se focaram nas pequenas folhas verdes que saíam da árvore. Eu distraidamente acendi meu cigarro, coloquei em uma das folhas e as observei queimar enquanto eu perfurava as palavras na minha cabeça. "Mas eu acho que preciso sair daqui, pela minha própria sanidade." Minha frase saiu como um murmúrio enquanto eu fumava meu cigarro.

"E sua irmã gêmea?" ele perguntou.

Fiz uma cara confusa.

"Alice," Ele disse, sacudindo as cinzas em um cinzeiro.

"Ah, ela vai voltar pra Nova York. Então eu não sei, talvez eu vá pra lá" eu falei.

Jasper acenou, seus olhos indo pra longe.

"Bem, às vezes você encontra coisas que fazem valer a pena ficar. Às vezes você acha coisas que fazer valer a pena partir. Você vai descobrir, de um jeito ou de outro."

Levante minhas sobrancelhas pra ele enquanto bufava. "Okay, obrigada Sr. Motivador, vou manter isso em mente."

Ele franziu a testa pra mim com os lábios juntos.

Suspirei lentamente. "É, eu acho que sempre descobrirei de um jeito ou de outro..." inclinei minha cabeça em seus ombros e deixei meus olhos relaxarem, criando uma escuridão para o jardim na nossa frente. Isso era perfeito: eu e Jasper, fumando do lado de fora. Qualquer outro tempo eu tomaria vantagem da situação, mas algumas coisas estavam saltando em minha mente e me impedindo.

Eu sentei de repente enquanto o rosto do Cullen aparecia na minha mente completamente sem aviso.

"Hey, como está sua aposta?" Jasper perguntou.

Às vezes eu podia jurar que Jasper tinha um sexto sentido em como eu estava me sentindo.

"Bem, eu acho. Eu tenho um encontro amanhã." Eu sorri.

"Ah sim, com o cara gigante do carnaval. Ele certamente causou algumas controvérsias, não foi?"

"O Cullen é um idiota," eu respondi encolhendo os ombros.

Ele sorriu pra mim. Eu o conhecia o suficiente para reconhecer aquele sorriso como educadamente perplexo.

"Certo," ele disse, colocando seu cabelo loiro atrás da orelha novamente. "Mas, o que isso tem a ver com a aposta? Eu achei que Bella Swan não tivesse encontros?"

"Não tenho!" protestei sorrindo. "Eu não sei. Ele é um velho amigo. Talvez seja algo que eu precise tentar, talvez eu tenha que parar com esses joguinhos. Tem alguns anos que não namoro."

"Concordo," ele disse, parando pra olhar pra mim enquanto acenava. Eu sabia que ele estava debatendo algo.

"E nem todo mundo é o James,"ele disse ironicamente.

"Ai! Você realmente está dando uma de terapeuta essa noite não?"eu disse, batendo em seu antebraço com a palma da minha mão.

Ele riu enquanto se esticou e me puxou em um abraço.

"Bella, você tem problemas. Porra, todos temos problemas. Estou apenas contente que você tenha começado a perceber que não precisa ficar mais se controlando."

"Certo. Obrigada. Isso é estranho," eu disse timidamente.

Normalmente Jasper ficava nessa quando estava chapado e enchíamos a boca de _Oreos_* em meu quarto. Mas eu podia ver que ele estava sóbrio e isso era mais do que preocupante.

_* Oreos – marca de biscoito._

"Então, e nosso amigo em comum, Sr. Cullen. Onde ele entra nesse encontro?" ele perguntou.

"Cullen não é meu amigo, ele é uma aposta." Eu disse rapidamente.

Jasper se afastou, colocando a mão embaixo da boca enquanto olhava pra mim curiosamente.

"Sim, tenho certeza que vocês dois entraram nessa aposta estúpida para lucrar," ele riu.

Dei um olhar pra ele enquanto ele levantava as mãos em defesa.

"Como você não está chapado?" eu exclamei. "Você está me assustando, J!"

"O que estou dizendo é que vocês dois são as pessoas mais teimosas que já conheci. E eu sabia que se vocês tivessem algo físico seria mais do que 'apenas físico', se você entende o que quero dizer."

Olhei pra ele de boca aberta enquanto ele fazia aspas no ar. Ele respirou rápido. "Vocês dois são uma versão fodida igual _Rachel e Ross__*_."

_* Rachel e Ross – personagens do seriado Friends, são o casal com a história mais complicada da série._

Fiz uma careta pra ele. "Obrigada, J, que legal. Mas eu prometo pra você, isso é só uma merda pra mim e vai acabar na segunda."

Jasper levantou sua cabeça, me olhando de lado. "Você está me dizendo que nem pensou nisso? Ser a garota que domou Edward Cullen?"

"Isso realmente não é o topo da minha lista 'do que fazer', Jasper. O Cullen e eu somos corpos amigos e isso é temporário," eu disse com um suspiro. Então eu instantaneamente parei minha reação.

Me virei lentamente para Jasper que tinha um olhar 'oh-não-me-diga' orgulhoso em seu rosto.

"É uma maldita aposta!" eu gritei, indo lhe dar outro tapa enquanto ele se esquivava de meu braço.

"O que você disser, Senhorita Swan," ele disse com um sorriso enquanto colocava seu braço em volta do meu ombro.

"Você tem que conversar, Whitlock. Alice está lá dentro sabe," eu ri quando seu braço retraiu.

"Viu!" eu exclamei com um sorriso. "Você vacilou quando eu disse o nome dela! Que diabos está acontecendo entre vocês dois?"

"Por quê?" ele perguntou, levando os olhos para o chão.

"Por quê? Vocês dois ficam simplesmente emos perto um do outro, é por isso. É meio que chato."

"Eu posso te dizer honestamente que nada está acontecendo entre eu e Alice," ele disse firmemente.

Soltei um suspiro exagerado, rolando os olhos pra completar.

"Jasper, não seja um viadinho. Isso é chato. Mas eu juro que se ela for só mais uma buceta..."

Seus olhos foram para os meus rapidamente. "Eu nunca faria isso com Alice, Bella. Mesmo se algo tivesse acontecido entre nós."

Juntei meus lábios. "Okay, é melhor ir falar com ela."

Ele olhou pra mim hesitantemente.

Eu ri pra ele. "Tudo bem. Eu tenho muitas pessoas de Forks para ter conversas falsas."

Ele se inclinou com um sorriso e beijou minha testa.

"Você é um bom partido, Bella Swan. Não deixe ninguém dizer o contrário. Eu invejo o homem que conseguir te laçar."

"Tá, tá," eu disse, o empurrando pelo peito. Charme do Sul minha bunda.

Eu o observei desaparecer pela festa enquanto terminava meu cigarro e passando os próximos minutos lutando contra o desejo de mandar uma mensagem para o Cullen e dizer pra ele me encontrar do lado de fora para uma rapidinha. Meu lado racional venceu, então guardei meu telefone.

Festas como essa aconteciam uma vez por semana em Forks, e eu costumava ser interessada nelas mesmo se fosse apenas pra criar algum caos. Mas agora, a realidade da conversa seca e repetitiva estava chegando em mim e começando a se mostrar.

"Sério, Isabella, você devia vir a nossa casa, é perfeita para caminhadas, tem a melhor visão de Forks."

"Na verdade, é só Bella. E eu não gosto de caminhar." Eu suspirei enquanto meus olhos mais uma vez corriam pelo local.

Eu estava falando com quem achei ser um amigo de Alice, mas na verdade era o primo de Mike que veio da Europa. Eu devia saber porque ele tem o mesmo sorriso estúpido que Newton e consegue me irritar assim como o Newton fazia. Ele disse seu nome mas eu não estava escutando. Verdade seja dita, eu estava procurando o Cullen pela sala. Ele na verdade não tinha dito que viria (algo sobre ser muito lotado), mas isso ainda não impediu meus olhos de fazer uma varredura pelo local pra checar.

O segundo Newton se inclinou pra sussurrar.

"Sabe, que em italiano 'Bella' significa linda?" ele sorriu pra mim como se tivesse acabado de solucionar a fome no mundo.

É. Definitivamente assustador.

Ele se inclinou pra mais perto. Eu me inclinei pra trás.

"Mike me disse tudo sobre você," ele disse, levando seus olhos para o meu decote. "Você quer sair para caminhar comigo? Sozinhos?"

Dei um passo pra trás.

"Não... não... não," eu murmurei, de repente me afastando. "...Eu tenho que… eu não devia estar aqui."

Fiz meu caminho pela multidão, fodidamente irritada comigo mesma por não ter pensado em uma resposta inteligente e adequada. Ignorei os sorrisos falsos dos adultos aleatórios e olhei para os estudantes obedientes de Forks. Eu estava ficando entediada e percebi que já era pra eu ter ido há meia-hora.

Ouvi um barulho no bar como um sorriso estridente que rompeu a conversa fútil no local. Levei menos de meio segundo pra perceber de quem vinha aquela risada.

_Não..._

"Izzey! Venha aqui!"

Ela apareceu como um monstro em erupção em meio a um monte de rostos borrados. Meu estômago estava na garganta enquanto ela caminhava em minha direção, em seu mini-vestido de lantejoulas, passando pelos moradores surpresos de Forks.

Congelei enquanto ela me cutucou com a mão que não estava atrapalhada, segurando um copo de _Martini _meio vazio.

"Ah, estou tão brava por você não ter me dito que estaria aqui. Eu quero te apresentar para... hey, qual a porra do problema de vocês?" ela gritou para um grupo de senhoras que tinham parado sua conversa para assistir a novela que estava acontecendo bem em frente aos seus olhos.

Onde diabos estava Alice? Se algo dessa magnitude acontecesse nós sempre tínhamos prometido uma pra outra que lidaríamos com isso juntas, rápida e discretamente. Mas quando percebi estava sozinha.

Engoli em seco para tentar me recompor. Eu era Bella Swan, eu podia lidar com isso. Suspirei e fui falar.

"Renée..."

"MAMÃE!" ela gritou, empurrando meu peito com força.

Eu podia sentir a adrenalina em minhas pernas enquanto lágrimas pinicavam meus olhos.

Aqui não. Não com todo mundo vendo.

Eu rapidamente disparei meus olhos pelo local, procurando por ajuda. Alice não estava por aqui pra ser vista. Mas eu percebi cada sorriso e cada cochicho e cada pessoa que apontava em minha direção.

Não... não... não...

Renée puxou meu ombro pra mais perto dela. "Você é muito levada por não me dizer que viria pra cá. Você acha que meus amigos se esqueceriam de mim?"

Abri minha boca pra falar mas não saiu nada. Eu sabia que não tinha nenhuma palavra que a faria ir embora. Eu estava perdida, todo mundo iria saber.

"Agora venha aqui e sente comigo, eu quero que você conheça alguns velhos amigos da mamãe;"

"Mãe, eu tenho que ir..."

Ela agarrou meu pulso, suas unhas postiças cortando a camada superior da minha pele.

"Você virá e vai se sentar como uma filha que deveria ser!" ela disse, me colocando na direção que ela tinha vindo.

Não pude evitar meus pés de segui-la. Meus olhos caíram para seu sapato ridículo da _Gucci_ que ela estava usando enquanto me puxava pela multidão indiscreta. Ela sentou em uma das mesas, me puxando para sentar ao lado dela. Eu não sabia quem eram as pessoas na mesa, mas acenei e sorri quando ela falou seus nomes em voz alta. Quando olhei nos olhos dele, fui atingida pela pior coisa imaginável: pena.

Eles estavam tendo pena de mim por causa dela.

Eu não segui a conversa, mas eu senti a queimação de suas centenas de olhos em nós. Forks era uma cidade pequena e isso era um escândalo. Qualquer suspeita estava sendo confirmada enquanto os minutos passavam e quando a manhã de segunda chegasse eu seria conhecida como a garota com a mãe exuberante que a mortificava em festas. E ainda assim ninguém veio ajudar. Alice era uma maldita desertora.

Somente quando achei que as coisas não podiam ficar piores, Renée riu tanto que deslizou pela cadeira, me puxando com ela.

"AH PORRA! Isabella, me levante!" ela gritou, batendo em minha perna nua.

Eu não conseguia me mover. Eu vi os olhares de nojo, pena, repulsa e humor que todos a nossa volta tinham. A sala estava ficando menor.

"ME LEVANTE!" ela gritou, batendo seus punhos cheios de jóias no chão.

Pulei com o barulho, desajeitadamente tentando me levantar com um vestido que nunca seria tão flexível.

"Com licença..."

Meu coração parou.

Eu sabia o que ia acontecer. Contei até cinco antes de me virar e ver o que eu sabia que seria um dos porteiros do clube que iria nos escoltar pra fora. Afinal de contas, Forks não lidava bem com exibições públicas de problemas familiares.

Quando terminei de contar eu virei minha cabeça.

Não consegui respirar.

Era Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen estava estendendo sua mão para minha mãe. Edward Cullen estava rindo fodidamente para minha mãe estúpida e bêbada.

"Sra. Dawyer, gostaria de tomar um ar fresco? Conheço um lugar encantador na beira do lado que é simplesmente perfeito em uma noite como essa."

Ele não olhou pra mim. Seus olhos estavam focados em Renée. Ele estava sorrindo com aquele sorriso deslumbrante pra ela. Ele estava me deslumbrando, porra. Renée sorriu de volta.

Eu não sei quem estava mais chocada, eu, Renée, ou a população do local.

"Ah sim, seria adorável." Ele a colocou de pé com facilidade, dando-me um momento para me levantar e alisar meu vestido. Eu não existia mais pra Renée. Ela apenas continuou sorrindo como se tudo estivesse bem e normal. Edward Cullen estava em seu radar.

"Ah pelo menos ainda existe algum cavalheiro morando em Forks!" ela olhou para o sorriso de alguns dos meus colegas de classe que estava se cutucando com cotovelos e rindo.

Não me importei em olhar pra eles, ou naquele momento, me importar com o que eles estavam pensando. Porque, naquele momento, Edward olhou pra mim. Seus olhos verdes perfurando os meus, mas não foi como todos os outros jogando olhares simpáticos em meu caminho. Ele me olhou como se quisesse dizer que tinha resolvido. Enquanto ele colocava sua mão nas costas dela e saía para o lado de fora com ela, ele acenou pra mim em conhecimento.

Então eu observei Edward Cullen sair com minha mãe. Sem surpresa nenhuma, todos os observavam sair. Os acontecimentos dos últimos dez minutos tinham reduzido de ruído a um zumbido baixo de suspiros e comentários não-tão-mal- intencionadas.

Eu não sabia como me sentir no começo. Eu estava com raiva de todo mundo. Eu estava com vergonha de tudo. Eu tinha que sair dessa porra. Então eu não dei a chance de ninguém olhar pra mim assim que o Cullen e Renée tinham desaparecido do lado de fora. Ao invés disso, eu corri para a porta da frente sem olhar pra trás.

* * *

**N/T:** _Essa Renée é uma vaca, por mim podia beber demais e cair com a garganta no copo e morrer, agora preparem-se pro próximo capítulo, pra mim é o mais lindo de todos *-*._

Joselma:_ Agora pode parar de ler o capítulo 12, que você já deve ter decorado e leia esse kkkkk__  
_


	14. Créditos finais

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**EPOV**

Quando voltei até o salão principal, cada par de olhos estava caindo em mim como moscas em merda, nenhum deles se importando. Eu os empurrei, procurando por ela. Eu só queria saber se ela estava bem.

Mas ela não estava lá. Ninguém tinha a visto o tempo todo que eu tive do lado de fora acalmando Renée. Nada de Jasper, ou Brandon, somente um bando de babacas fazendo piadas sobre Swan, incluindo Emmett quem imediatamente empurrei dentro de um vaso de planta antigo.

Eu nunca iria ao maldito evento de merdas de caridade de qualquer forma. Mas quando cheguei em casa eu não consegui me distrair o suficiente para pensar em outra coisa. Depois de algumas horas procurando por meu closet, reli uma revista e arrumei meu cabelo, percebi que na verdade eu queria ir.

E não, não era por aquelas porras de móveis antigos ou para pegar algumas habitantes de Forks. Tanto quanto eu lutei para admitir, eu queria ver a Swan novamente.

Eu estava começando a perceber que Jasper estava certo o tempo todo; ela realmente era uma ótima garota. Ela era diferente das outras garotas pegajosas de Forks; ela tinha conteúdo, ela me fazia rir e era muito corajosa. Gostaria de ter sabido mais cedo, para ter tempo de falar com ela ao invés de dispensá-la apenas como outra aspirante de Rosalie. Realmente, as duas estavam em pólos opostos.

Então poderíamos ser amigos, e eu estava bem com isso. Mas realmente, sabendo o que acontece comigo e com a Swan quando ficamos juntos, seriamos amigos com benefícios. Na verdade era o arranjo perfeito: Sexo sem sentimentos difusos de ambas as partes. Ela não iria ficar toda obsessiva comigo, e eu não iria rastejar até seu quarto e observá-la dormir tão cedo. Nós tínhamos um entendimento, e eu tenho tinha certeza que Swan seria um jogo.

Claro, eu agi como um idiota possessivo na noite do carnaval. Mas depois de ficar remoendo isso na minha cabeça o dia todo, eu percebi que só foi porque eu não estava esperando que sua atenção estivesse em outra pessoa. Aquele sarnento não era uma ameaça pra mim, apenas uma pequena inconveniência. E considerando os acontecimentos na floresta, tenho plena certeza que Swan nem foi capaz de lembrar do estúpido nome dele. Eu estava realmente ansioso para ver o sorriso crescer em seu rosto quando ela me visse saindo do Clube Country dos McCarty aquela noite.

Claro, inicialmente, Swan não estava no evento de caridade estúpido. Isso me irritou mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Ao invés disso, tive que me sentar ao lado de Jasper que parecia que ia vomitar ao meu lado cada vez que alguém entrava pela porta. E do meu outro lado, eu tinha a porra da Rosalie tentando agarrar meu pau por baixo da mesa em cada oportunidade. Quando a merda da caridade começou, Jasper e eu escapamos pelos fundos antes que alguém percebesse.

Eu honestamente não vi a Swan até tarde da noite. Eu me senti como se tivessem atirado em mim quando eu vi seu rosto enrugado enquanto sua pobre mãe intoxicada se aproximava dela. Eu estava fodidamente irritado comigo mesmo, porque eu não tinha feito nada antes e não tinha que ficar sentado assistindo o acidente como os outros imbecis de Forks fizeram. Eu não queria ser como eles. Ela precisava de um amigo e eu sabia que eu podia estar lá por ela considerando que todos seus supostos amigos sumiram ou estavam apenas assistindo sem nenhuma preocupação.

Pessoas bêbadas não me assustam. Eu sabia que com a abordagem certa ela seria fácil de lidar. Afinal de contas, ela era apenas mais uma rica de Forks, sempre procurando pela atenção de um cara jovem suficiente para ser seu filho. Para minha sorte, na hora que nos aproximamos do primeiro banco ela estava perto de desmaiar. Assim que a coloquei em um taxi e paguei, voltei para o zumbido de fofoca, que agora eu fazia parte. Mas naquele momento eu realmente não dava à mínima.

Depois de terem me contado que Swan tinha corrido dali logo que saí, eu pulei em meu carro e comecei a percorrer as ruas de Forks. Meu estômago estava rugindo e eu sabia que não era pela comida rica que fui forçado a empurrar garganta a baixo; eu sabia que era porque estava com medo por ela. Porra, todos sabem que têm coisas assustadoras pelos locais da floresta. O olhar em seu rosto, dizia que ela não se importava com o que aconteceria com ela.

Duas horas. Duas malditas horas angustiantes que levei para encontrá-la. Mas achei, finalmente, assim que saí da rodovia 101. Lá estava ela, parecendo tão pequena, sentada embaixo de uma árvore com sua cabeça entre as mãos vestindo nada além de seu vestido curto preto que só cobria um de seus ombros.

Eu não sabia o que ia dizer pra ela; eu só sei que eu não queria que ela ficasse sozinha.

O som das folhas esmagadas embaixo do meu pé a fizeram olhar pra cima, e seu rosto quebrou a porra do meu coração. Ela tinha chorado. Bem, não, ela tinha fodidamente puxado seus cabelos nas últimas horas. E ela estava sozinha, isso que realmente me matou.

Seu rosto imediatamente escureceu enquanto eu dava uns passos pra perto dela. Eu não sorri; apenas acenei pra ela.

"Você não precisa estar aqui," ela disse, sua voz áspera e profunda como se fosse a primeira vez que ela tinha falado em horas.

Suspirei enquanto parei. "Eu sei que não preciso," eu disse desabotoando minha jaqueta.

"Então foda-se e volte para a maldita festa," ela bateu, enquanto apertava os braços em volta de si mesma.

"Eu não quero," suspirei enquanto lentamente me sentava ao lado dela embaixo da árvore. Ela olhou pra mim, com seus olhos tortos pra mim como se eu tivesse espumando pela boca ou alguma merda. Eu a ignorei, tirei minha jaqueta e gentilmente coloquei sobre seus ombros. Ela pareceu entender, porque mordeu seu lábio enquanto lentamente, e talvez até hesitantemente, apertou a frente do pescoço. Debati se devia ou não chegar mais perto dela, mas quando eu percebi que ela estava tremendo, meu braço estava em volta dela antes que eu tivesse consciente da minha escolha. Ela não precisava da minha simpatia; ela não precisava do meu conselho. Ela só precisava de alguém para estar lá.

Ficamos quietos por um tempo enquanto ela tremia e parava.

"Todo mundo viu," ela sussurrou embaixo do meu queixo.

Engoli em seco.

Eu estava petrificado com medo de dizer a coisa errada porque é tudo que eu sempre faço. Tudo que eu queria fazer era que tudo isso fosse melhor pra ela. E eu sei que empurrar a porra da minha mão por dentro de sua saia não faria secar suas lágrimas.

Eu respirei fundo, deixando seu cheiro encher minha cabeça, sem fazer nada para impedir.

"Eles não importam," eu disse com certeza. "Você é melhor que eles. Você é melhor que Forks."

Fiquei surpreso em sentir seu corpo tremer enquanto ela soltava um pequeno sorriso.

"Isso é legal, Cullen, mas você não me conhece," ela disse, secamente.

Lambi meus lábios, escolhendo cada palavra cuidadosamente.

"Sim... eu conheço," eu disse com confiança.

Ela angulou seu rosto então aqueles grandes olhos castanhos estavam olhando pra mim. Pelo olhar em seu rosto, estava claro que ela não estava acreditando.

Sorri pra ela, apesar de meu estômago doer.

"Jasper estava certo sobre você, sabe. Somos muito parecidos. E realmente podemos fazer escolhas estúpidas."

"Eu ainda não acredito que você transou com Tanya..." ela disse enquanto balançava sua cabeça com uma risada silenciosa.

"É? Três palavras: Mija nas calças," eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Entendi," ela disse depois de uma breve pausa.

Pelo menos ela estava respondendo meus insultos como sempre. Respirei fundo novamente.

"Mas você sabe que bem por baixo disso você é como um cervo de merda nos faróis igual a mim," eu disse, ainda alisando seu cabelo, deixando-os cair em cascata em meu peito.

Ela sentou em frente ao meu peito imediatamente, um olhar cínico em seu rosto.

"Você fica com medo?" ela perguntou, levantando sua sobrancelha pra mim.

"Todos não ficam?" eu perguntei rapidamente, minha sobrancelha imitando a dela.

Ela riu. "Então o que assusta Edward Cullen?" ela perguntou, inclinando sua cabeça nos joelhos, deixando os cabelos cair por seus ombros.

Pisquei pra ela algumas vezes, tentando clarear minha mente. Estava lutando para encontrar algo que a fizesse se sentir melhor.

"Tenho medo do futuro. Tenho medo de não cumprir com as expectativas de Carlisle. Tenho medo de não conseguir ter uma carreira ou até mesmo se a carreira de medicina é certa pra mim. E às vezes, você me assusta."

Fechei minha boca. De onde diabos veio isso?

Ela franziu a testa pra mim imediatamente. Não olhei pra outro lugar além de seus olhos.

"Como eu possivelmente posso te assustar, Cullen?" ela perguntou, angulando sua cabeça, tentando pegar meu olhar.

"Eu não sei..." eu murmurei, evitando seu olhar questionador enquanto olhava pras minhas unhas. "Eu acho que é porque você não é quem eu achei que você fosse. Na verdade você é muito legal."

Ela riu, levemente batendo em meu braço. Eu imediatamente sorri, satisfeito por aquele sorriso ser causado por algo que eu disse, mesmo que tenha parecido bobo.

"Sabe, eu acho que é a coisa mais legal que você já disse pra mim," ela disse, inclinando a cabeça de lado e me dando um pequeno sorriso.

Pisquei pra ela novamente, pensando na melhor coisa pra dizer.

"Desculpe. Vou me esforçar mais."

Ela pareceu confusa, o que era bom porque ambos estávamos. Eu estava seriamente fracassando com a coisa de ser apenas amigos. Provavelmente porque meu corpo tinha tanta reação ao cheiro dela, o que eu percebi que iria me seguir pelo resto dos dias depois que eu a visse.

"Certo," ela disse, se arrastando então agora estava embaixo de meu braço novamente. Eu inalei o cheiro de seu cabelo automaticamente.

"Porque você me ajudou?" ela perguntou com um suspiro enquanto começava a brincar com meus dedos.

Tremi com o contato.

"Eu queria. Eu não gostei de te ver daquele jeito," eu disse honestamente.

"Ótimo," ela disse, sentando-se novamente e fazendo beicinho. "Mais pena."

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente, chateado por ela não estar mais tão perto de mim, mas ainda mais distraído com seu lábio inferior.

Fodidamente o querendo junto dos meus...

"Não, eu não tenho pena de você. Todos nós temos nossas coisas. Eu só queria te tirar daquilo por uma noite."

Ela olhou pra mim curiosamente, inclinando a cabeça. "Obrigada... novamente. Você não tinha que fazer aquilo."

"Claro que eu tinha. Somos amigos," eu disse, fiz uma pausa, esperando por sua reação quase como eu estava esperando pela minha.

"Amigos..." ela balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava para as pontas do cabelo. "Eu realmente nunca pensei que isso iria acontecer. Ser amiga de Edward Cullen..." ela riu enquanto balançava sua cabeça incrédula.

Eu ri suavemente com ela em acordo.

Ela suspirou, inclinando sua cabeça de volta na árvore.

"Bem, segunda-feira vai absorver meu segredo sujo. Forks ama um escândalo. Você devia estar lá pra ver a coisa toda de 'James termina com a espetacular Bella." Juro que eles estavam vendendo camisetas com a cara do imbecil nelas."

Uma carranca ramificou em minha testa imediatamente. "James?"

Ela fechou seus olhos, provavelmente tentando esconder a dor que eu tinha visto brevemente em seus olhos quando ela disse o nome. Foi só então que aquele nome fez sentido pra mim, porque ela tinha me dito sobre isso antes quando nos falamos pela primeira vez. E novamente, como na primeira vez que ela o mencionou, eu de repente queria socar esse cara chamado James bem no meio da cara.

"Somente um ex-namorado. Ou de preferência, o ex-namorado. Sempre tem alguém que ferra com você, certo?" Ela disse contemplativa enquanto olhava pro céu.

Concordei, sem a entender completamente. Eu realmente nunca fui ferrado por uma garota. Eu realmente nunca tive uma namorada. Qual o ponto de toda a angústia que vem com isso? Transar e se despedir sempre foi mais fácil. Me pergunto se isso é realmente uma merda.

Ela olhou pra mim de braços cruzados mas seus olhos caíram pra suas mãos.

"Somente mais um capítulo em meu passado negro, agora eles podem adicionar 'mãe bêbada' a ele."

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto seus olhos me observavam cuidadosamente. Eu não me mexi.

"Você não pareceu tão chocado sobre Renée..." ela disse, consumida. "Era tão óbvio pra você?"

Seus olhos castanhos me golpearam enquanto adrenalina corria pelo meu estômago. Eu sabia que tinha que ser claro com ela, porque isso é o que os amigos fazem: eles são honestos um com o outro. E eu achei que ela merecia muito mais de mim. Eu só não sabia como ela ia lidar com isso.

Suspirei profundamente enquanto empurrava minhas mãos por meu cabelo antes de nossos olhos se encontrarem novamente.

"Bella," eu disse, minha voz falhando. "Eu já sabia sobre sua mãe."

**BPOV**

Eu estava toda dolorida. Meus olhos e cabeça doíam de tanto chorar, e eu nunca parava, não importa quanto eu tentasse. Meus pés estavam arranhados e me matando por causa dos saltos estúpidos que eu estava usando. Minha bunda estava quadrada de ficar sentada embaixo dessa árvore por tanto tempo, com nada mais que um fino tecido me separando do chão sujo embaixo. Mas tinha tudo ficado entorpecido. E eu não tinha certeza qual palavra que saiu de sua boca tinha me impressionado mais.

Ele disse meu nome. E eu percebi imediatamente que eu nunca tinha o escutado falar isso antes. Mas foi o jeito que ele disse que fez arrepios correrem pela minha pele. Por alguma razão, o jeito que sua boca se movia quando ele disse isso, fez meu nome parecer tão mais sexy do que realmente era. Sua voz profunda era suave, reconfortante e naquele momento eu estava fixada nele como uma fãzinha. Nada mais importava porque ele estavam bem ali perto de mim.

Então o resto de sua frase começou a trabalhar em minha consciência.

"O que... como?" eu gritei, sentando em meus joelhos e o encarando, tentando meu melhor pra não cair em cima dele.

Seus olhos não deixaram os meus, mas ele pareceu hesitante. Isso me surpreendeu.

"Você me disse," ele disse sem se mexer.

Olhei pra ele enquanto minha cabeça começou a mexer.

"Não, eu nunca falei... porque eu faria isso?"

"Semestre passado," ele interrompeu.

Meu estômago caiu.

Ah merda...

Ele suspirou rudemente, esfregando a barba fina que tinha crescido em seu queixo durante o dia. Fiquei surpresa em ver que sua mão pegou a minha no meu colo. Ele se concentrou em nossas mãos enquanto falava.

"Era uma das festas de Emmett. Eu entrei e te vi com alguns caras. Eu não sabia quem eles eram e acho que você também não." Seus olhos encontraram os meus, possivelmente para medir minha reação.

Mantive minha boca fechada.

"Você estava, bêbada. Muito, muito bêbada e eu não gostei da situação." Seus olhos foram para nossas mãos novamente, sua testa franzida como se ele estivesse vendo algo que eu não conseguia. "Então, eu te tirei de lá."

"Você me tirou de lá?" eu repeti.

"Isso é tão errado?" ele disse, quase defensivamente.

"Bem, é um pouco estranho considerando que nunca tínhamos nos falado antes," eu respondi, me igualando ao seu tom.

"O que? Você acha que eu ia apenas sair de uma situação suspeita como aquela e não fazer nada? Fala sério, Bella, você precisava de ajuda. Você não estava em estado de cuidar de si mesma, não consegui achar Alice. Você estava muito indefesa."

Eu instantaneamente estremeci com a palavra.

Indefesa era uma coisa que eu nunca quis ser. Senti seus olhos em mim enquanto eu olhava para minhas mãos.

Ele suspirou suavemente. "Você brigou comigo, claro, mas eu tirei você de lá sem fazer muita cena."

"Então porque fomo para a sua casa?" eu interrompi, desesperada para empurrar a situação sufocante pra baixo da minha garganta. "Porque você simplesmente não me levou pra minha casa?"

"Eu não podia simplesmente despejá-la na porta de seus pais, você não estava em estado pra ser deixada sozinha. Além disso, tinha o fato de que eu não tinha idéia de onde você morava. Levar você pra minha casa era a melhor opção."

Pisquei pra ele, tentando me lembrar de alguma coisa que ele estava me contando.

Eu realmente me coloquei em uma situação como essa?

Alice sempre disse que se preocupava comigo sobre como eu ficava quando tomava pílula.

"Quando chegamos na minha casa perguntei que diabos você achava que estava fazendo e você simplesmente teve um ataque de nervos. Você me disse tudo, sobre sua mãe, seu pai e o cara chamado James. A porra toda."

Apertei a ponta do meu nariz enquanto flashes de reconhecimento apareciam. O capacete: eu achei no seu corredor. Sua camisa: ele me deu para colocar quando fechou a porta de seu quarto depois que eu joguei minha blusa pela sacada. Eu estava acabada, eu fui pra cima dele e ele não me tocou. Então o vômito verbal começou, no lugar do vômito de verdade. Não admira que ele tenha me deixado de manhã. Eu fui uma idiota do caralho.

Uma maldita idiota mortificada.

"Porque você não me disse?" eu perguntei, tentando unir os pedaços enquanto aceitava minha derrota.

Ele simplesmente respondeu, "Porque você disse pra eu não contar."

Suspirei enquanto relutantemente olhava pra ele. Seus olhos verdes estavam ansiosamente esperando os meus. Meu coração vacilou quando percebi que ele estava sendo sincero. E mais, suas mãos não tinham deixado as minhas.

"E você não disse a ninguém?" perguntei hesitantemente.

Ele não piscou. "Nem uma alma. Eu prometi que não faria."

Cerrei meus olhos pra ele, mas a verdade era obvia: se ele tivesse dito as pessoas, teria chego a mim logo de manhã. Eu sabia como era Forks. Aparentemente, o Cullen também sabia.

O Cullen rapidamente empurrou sua mão pelos cabelos. O observei, percebendo que ele não estava mais me tocando.

"Agora eu sei que deixar um recado foi uma merda a se fazer, mas eu não tinha força pra lidar com as conseqüências. Então saí."

"Não, eu entendi..." eu disse, olhando pras minhas mãos vazias.

"Mas, porra, eu estava tão bravo com você, Swan," ele disse irritadamente.

"Sim, eu entendo. Lidar com vômito, uma garota chorando em sua casa não é o que você espera de um final de semana," eu disse em voz baixa.

"Não, não é só por isso. Fiquei bravo porque você simplesmente fez novamente a próxima vez que te vi. Se desperdiçando sem dar a mínima. Então, eu simplesmente te deixei fazer isso, eu acho. Fazer o que você queria. Afinal de contas, não sou ninguém pra julgar."

A lâmpada interna ascendeu. "Foi por isso que você foi um babaca comigo desde então..." não era uma pergunta, mas ele acenou em acordo de qualquer forma.

Ele começou a gesticular freneticamente com suas mãos. Me sentei, me sentindo muito, muito estúpida.

"Quero dizer, o que você estava tentando provar pra si mesma? Que você podia fazer isso? Você nunca entendeu que merecia coisa melhor?"

Ele olhou pra mim como da primeira vez que ele começou a falar comigo embaixo da árvore. E eu não sabia o que isso significava. Eu estava tão confusa.

"É complicado," eu disse, baixando minha cabeça e continuando a mexer nas minhas pontas duplas.

"Tente," ele disse teimosamente. "Tenho certeza que posso lidar com isso."

Mordi o interior da minha bochecha enquanto olhava para minhas pernas cruzadas. Eu não podia pensar no que dizer por que por alguma razão, as palavras foram saindo sozinhas.

"Ninguém te diz que quando seu coração está partido é uma dor física," engoli em seco, ansiosa para não deixá-lo ver as lágrimas que estavam lutando pra cair. O Cullen estava bravo comigo, e isso me chateou. "Eu odiava que sentissem pena, eu queria mostrar a todos que eu estava bem e que a porra da minha vida não tinha parado mesmo se Renée estivesse nela. Então eu bebia, usava drogas e fodia por aí. Afinal de contas, todo mundo fazia isso."

"É, realmente uma mentalidade saudável, Swan," ele murmurou enquanto se sentava encostando na árvore.

Meus olhos se voltaram pra ele, "É, e viver com as ordens do pai não é um fracasso, Cullen? Quem diabos é você pra julgar? Porque você se importa com o que eu faço?" eu falei defensivamente.

Ele imediatamente franziu os lábios enquanto seus olhos desceram para seus sapatos.

Cerrei meus olhos pra ele enquanto os segundos passavam entre nós.

"Eu honestamente não sei," ele murmurou em um suspiro.

A raiva em seu rosto sumiu. Em vez disso, ele na verdade parecia um pouco triste. Sem pensar, peguei suas mãos nas minhas e coloquei meus dedos entre os dele. Ele não olhou pra mim, mas apertou suavemente minha mão. Eu acho que esse era o nosso jeito fodido e silencioso de pedir desculpas.

"Olha, está tarde. Eu acho que deveríamos..." ele acenou com sua cabeça para a estrada. Eu relutantemente concordei.

Ele pegou minha mão e me ajudou a levantar. Mas o movimento foi muito rápido pra mim, então meus joelhos vacilaram e eu caí em cima dele. Seus braços rapidamente envolveram em volta de mim enquanto ele me pegava, me puxando apertado em seu peito.

Eu ia murmurar alguma coisa sobre ser uma burra desajeitada, mas então ele fez algo que eu não estava esperando: ele me beijou. Não o tipo de beijo faminto que ele tinha me dado muitas vezes antes. Esse era suave, lento e profundo. Seus dedos foram para meus cabelos, depois para o meu rosto enquanto seus outros dedos traçavam meu pescoço, enviando arrepios por minha espinha. Meus olhos fecharam automaticamente enquanto eu sentia o seu cheiro, curtindo a sensação. Ambos levamos nosso tempo, ambos curtindo a nova sensação entre nós que tenho certeza que nenhum de nós poderia explicar.

"Eu não vou pra casa," eu sussurrei enquanto nossas testas descansavam juntas.

"Eu sei. Você vai ficar comigo," ele disse enquanto gentilmente pegava minha mão e me guiava para seu carro que estava estacionado estranhamente ao lado da estrada.

Fomos em silêncio, inclinei minha cabeça pra olhar pra ele. Mas dessa vez, eu realmente olharia pra ele. Seu maxilar era forte, suas bochechas perfeitas e angulosas. Foi só agora que me concentrei que percebi sutis manchas bronze por seus cabelos. Ele era lindo, no sentido mais original da palavra.

A casa dos Cullen não era nada como eu me lembrava. Inferno, eu não lembrava de nada devido toda a intoxicação. Além disso, a ressaca dos infernos que eu tive aquela manhã me fez sair correndo dali como uma barata tonta o mais rápido que meus pés sujos podiam me carregar. Isso claramente me dizia que eu estava muito mal porque normalmente, eu me lembraria da casa.

Não era como a maioria das casas de Forks. Claro, era grande, mas não era cheia de coisas antigas e obras de valor inestimável de artistas com nome que você não consegue pronunciar. Era simples, elegante e aconchegante; tal coisa era rara em Forks. Não tinha nenhuma sala que não parecia confortável o suficiente pra você sentar. Não havia um cômodo que não tinha uma foto familiar. E isso me surpreendeu, considerando que eu conhecia a reputação dos Cullens. Eu acho que me precipitei com Carlisle Cullen; ele fazia seu melhor como pai solteiro cuidando de seu filho.

"O que você estava esperando?" o Cullen me perguntou enquanto eu caminhava pela casa com ligeiro assombro. "Correntes, chicotes e máscaras?"

"Não," eu respondi com um sorriso, "As máscaras não."

O quarto do Cullen não era tão simples como o resto da casa. No momento em que eu entrei, aprendi três coisas sobre ele que eu não sabia: ele amava filmes, gostava de ler e tocava guitarra. Deixei meus dedos correrem sobre as fileiras de CDs que estavam em sua parede, acenando minha cabeça aprovando uns que eu conhecia, inclinando minha cabeça para os nomes que passavam em branco na minha cabeça. Olhei timidamente em sua direção, me perguntando o que ele estava fazendo. De repente, me ocorreu: eu estava nervosa por estar em seu quarto.

"Você toca muito?" eu perguntei, sinalizando para a guitarra.

Ele balançou sua cabeça negativamente enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso.

"Não tanto quanto eu gostaria."

Balancei a cabeça. Então o silêncio estava entre nós.

Ele não estava olhando pra mim, mas definitivamente ele estava desconfortável, ou bravo. Acho difícil de dizer isso quando se trata do Cullen. Uma parte de mim deu atenção a isso, a parte feminina explodiu, realmente, eu não teria como evitar.

"Eu sinto muito… sobre tudo," eu disse de repente, enquanto olhava pras minhas mãos.

"Você não tem nada pra se desculpar, Bella," ele disse calmamente.

Meu coração pulou com o som do meu nome novamente. Percebi que minha pulsação estava acelerada. Isso não era bom pra Bella Swan, porque era inevitável que minha boca ia abrir.

"Eu só... não sei, tem sido uma noite muito estranha e eu não esperava ver você, mas eu queria ver você. Eu não sei porque. E então Jasper estava todo... mas quando eu vi você com Renée, foi estranho. E então você veio me encontrar, o jeito que você..."

Olhei brevemente pra ele. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas em confusão, assim como tenho certeza que a minha estava.

Fiquei grata por ele falar antes de mim.

"Bella, antes na floresta…" ele disse com uma pausa. Ele balançou sua cabeça, ainda com a testa franzida enquanto dava quatro passos que eu previamente havia contado que havia entre nós.

Ele abriu sua boca pra falar com uma leve hesitação.

"Eu só quero tentar uma coisa."

Ele pegou minha cabeça em suas mãos antes de seus lábios chegarem mais perto dos meus. Ele levou seu tempo, deixando seus olhos correr por meu rosto, mas finalmente se focando em meus lábios. Eu podia sentir a respiração quente se misturando entre nós junto com o calor de seu olhar. Sem pensar, peguei meu lábio inferior na minha boca. Ele imediatamente deu aquele sorriso torto enquanto se inclinava e colocava seus lábios nos meus.

O beijo foi como antes, mas ainda tão novo que arrepios correram por minha pele. Não estava sendo dirigido por luxúria como das outras vezes; era calmo e reconfortante, impulsionado por algo completamente diferente. E seja lá o que for fez minha cabeça girar. Antes que eu soubesse, minha respiração estava curta enquanto meu coração batia em meu peito furiosamente ao ponto de doer.

Dei mais um passo pra perto dele, querendo ficar mais próxima e prolongar o beijo. Eu não sei onde minha cabeça estava; não conseguia acessar o lado lógico. Porque de repente, com Edward Cullen, nada era normal. Meu coração batia furiosamente contra meu peito e eu o beijei como se minha vida dependesse disso. Não era normal, mas seja lá o que tinha entre nós, de repente, era lindo.

Caímos na extremidade da cama juntos, de alguma forma ainda conseguindo continuar o beijo.

Ele de repente se afastou, sua respiração pesada e afiada.

"Bella," ele sussurrou, "Bella, isso não significa..."

Eu o beijei antes que ele tivesse a chance de terminar porque eu não me importava com o que significava, eu não me importava com a aposta de merda, eu só queria me concentrar no presente e o seguir. Deslizei minhas mãos por seus cabelos, o puxando pra mim.

O beijo aprofundou e começou a sair gemidos e lamúrias entre nós. O tempo começou a ser irrelevante e eu não sei como ele chegou em cima de mim ou quem disse o que na luz opaca de seu abajur.

"Edward..." eu sussurrei enquanto seus lábios acharam minha garganta.

Seus beijos desaceleraram no meu pescoço até parar.

Meu coração parou em resposta. Eu ia perguntar a ele se eu tinha feito algo errado, mas assim que me sentei e agarrei meus joelhos eu vi uma coisa que alimentou meu alívio. Ele estava sorrindo.

Ele se inclinou e gentilmente escovou meu cabelo de lado enquanto abria o zíper nas minhas costas. Não pude evitar rir quando ele me deitou de volta no lençol. Me embaralhei com minha roupa de repente restritiva quando ele se inclinou pra outro beijo. Sua mão lentamente traçou meu corpo, entre meus seios nus e por minha calcinha. Arqueei minhas costas para permitir que ele puxasse-as por minhas pernas, arremessando-a no chão. Ele se sentou e olhou pra mim. Embora eu tenha estado com ele tantas vezes antes, essa era a primeira vez que eu me sentia realmente nua na frente dele.

Sentei em meus joelhos e me movi pra mais perto dele. Fiquei silenciosamente satisfeita que meu cabelo cobria meus seios enquanto me inclinava para tirar a camisa que ele estava vestindo. Me sentei e deixei minha mão explorar seu corpo, correndo pela pele suave de seu peito que estava subindo e descendo tão rápido como o meu. Minha mão caiu em suas calças; ele instantaneamente sentou em seus joelhos para me dar acesso ao cinto e ao zíper, o qual eu teria feito um trabalho muito mais rápido se ele não tivesse se inclinado novamente pra me beijar.

Nós não queríamos quebrar o beijo entre nós enquanto ele tirava sua cueca. Rimos entre os beijos enquanto ele estranhamente vacilou de lado e eu agarrei seus braços, o puxando de volta pra mim. Ele somente se afastou quando estava nu como eu.

Dessa vez fui eu quem me inclinei, pegando sua nuca e trazendo seus lábios pros meus. Me deixei de volta na cama, o encorajando a vir comigo. Exalei quando o peso do seu corpo caiu sobre o meu. Ele não parou de me beijar.

Depois de mais alguns momentos perdidos naquele beijo ele sentou, elevando seu corpo alguns centímetros acima do meu. Ele olhou pra mim com aqueles olhos verdes entrando em mim, como se ele pudesse me ver toda, como se eu não pudesse esconder nada dele.

Ele correu sua mão por dentro da minha perna, fazendo cócegas na pele com a ponta de seus dedos. As envolvi em volta dele, o empurrando contra mim, ansiosa para o sentir dentro de mim. A pressão de sua ereção dura contra minha coxa não era o suficiente.

Edward moveu suas mãos entre minhas pernas, delicadamente movendo seus dedos em minha buceta que estava doendo pra estar mais perto dele. Solucei quando senti seus dedos tocando a minha entrada.

Deixei escapar um suspiro quando ele entrou em mim mesmo quando ele estava sendo delicado. Ele exalou um ar descoordenado quando eu o empurrei mais fundo, permitindo toda sua extensão de entrar em mim. Beijei sua testa em resposta, desejando que ele continuasse. Seus olhos verdes observaram os meus enquanto ele lentamente começava a se mover dentro e fora, sua pélvis habilmente esfregando contra meu clitóris a cada movimento. Cada investida, cada atrito que corria pelas minhas coxas e corpo me fazia perder a respiração. Minha cabeça não parava de girar: seu gosto, seu cheiro estavam me levando a um ponto que eu precisava estar.

Arqueei minhas costas e comecei a mover meu corpo com o dele, mostrando a ele que estava tão ansiosa pra estar com ele como ele parecia estar por mim. Suas mãos correram por minha pele, acariciando levemente meus mamilos, me fazendo choramingar. Coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha, o puxando pra outro beijo que me levou pra longe de tudo, eram apenas ele e eu. Eu o ouvi dizer meu nome no escuro, cada sílaba tinha uma ternura revelada antes deles se encontrarem com os meus. Eu sabia o que estávamos fazendo, e isso era algo que eu nunca tinha feito antes; estávamos fazendo amor.

Senti meu orgasmo lentamente se construir entre nós enquanto ele se movia dentro e fora, mas assim que atingiu seu auge, sacudi violentamente minhas pernas e levantei meu peito. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás e soltei um gemido. Foi somente então que ele gemeu meu nome novamente e percebi que ele tinha vindo comigo.

Eu não achei que conseguiríamos acalmar nossa respiração, ali entrelaçados em seu quarto.

Com um suspiro, ele gentilmente se apoiou nos cotovelos, angulando seu rosto acima do meu. O sorriso torto que eu tinha descoberto ser muito fácil de adorar apareceu em seu rosto enquanto ele alisava meu cabelo pra trás do meu rosto.

Minha respiração não voltava enquanto seus olhos verdes lentamente se moviam entre os meus.

"Você é realmente linda," ele disse suavemente, colocando seus lábios nos meus novamente. Eu o beijei de volta com esse sentimento maçante em meu estômago.

Quando o beijo parou, ele rapidamente pulou da cama e desapareceu em uma porta que eu presumi ser seu banheiro.

Meu estômago de repente estava cheio de emoção. Eu não tinha certeza do que iria acontecer agora. Normalmente, eu me vestiria e sairia, assim como todas as outras vezes que fizemos sexo. Ou qualquer outra vez que fiz sexo com outra pessoa. Mas eu não estava tão disposta a ir embora, a idéia fez minha garganta doer.

Ele voltou, ainda nu, e lentamente caminhou de volta pra cama. Eu não pude decifrar sua expressão na luz pálida enquanto ele se deitava. Para minha surpresa, ele rapidamente puxou as cobertas sobre nossos corpos nus; o ar que tomou conta de meu corpo era divino, mas somente porque era completamente o seu cheiro.

Eu o observei deitar em seu travesseiro com um braço atrás da cabeça. O outro esticado em minha direção. Olhei pra ele, sem ter certeza do que significava. Mas assim que olhei de volta pra ele, ele acenou pra seu braço com a cabeça. Me aproximei dele e deitei minha cabeça entre seu braço e peito, sorrindo somente quando eu sabia que ele não veria. Então apenas ficou melhor; seu braço se envolveu em minha volta, me puxando pra mais perto dele.

Não era normal eu me aconchegar. Eu não tinha feito isso desde... sempre. Era contra minhas regras. Mas quando respirei fundo e comecei a observar seu peito subir e descer na minha frente, eu percebi que realmente não me importava.

Talvez porque eu estava emocionalmente esgotada com todos os eventos da noite. Mas talvez porque eu estava mais confortável do que achava possível deitada aqui, presa pelo seu braço. Talvez porque eu tenha percebido que sua respiração tinha desacelerado a um ritmo constante, me dizendo que ele tinha adormecido em meus braços. Mas eu não queria partir.

Eu estava em sérios problemas.

* * *

**N/T:** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_*Chora desesperadamente, soluça, puxa os cabelos*_

_Só digo uma coisa: LINDOS PORRA... meu capítulo predileto de todos os 26._

_Sem mais...!_

**PS: Como estou indo viajar, estou deixando o capítulo postado pra vocês. Bom Feriado girls ;)**_  
_


	15. Destruindo tudo

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

Não foi exatamente a melhor noite de sono que já tive. Mas de certa forma, talvez tenha sido, porque era simplesmente muito diferente.

Deitar ali nos braços de Edward a noite toda era fantástico e petrificante, em partes iguais. Parecia tão normal entre nós, talvez até mesmo certo – se algo como isso pudesse ser considerado certo por mim. Eu soube no momento em que ele me beijou em seu quarto; meu corpo imediatamente começou a trair minha mente.

Acabei acordando um total de três vezes. A primeira foi porque eu não estava acostumada com a luz da manhã que se apoderou das minhas pálpebras, e descobri que elas se abriram conta minha vontade porque era muito mais cedo do que eu teria gostado. As cortinas não estavam fechadas, então o quarto todo estava decorado com sombras do amanhecer que cobriam nossos corpos nus na cama. Fiquei claramente satisfeita por ainda estar em seus braços enquanto seu queixo descansava ao lado da minha testa, sua respiração suave fazia cócegas no meu rosto a cada exalada. Me peguei levemente perplexa em como ele era lindo com a luz do dia rastejando por sua pele, quase lhe dando um brilho dourado. E pela primeira vez vi seu rosto tranqüilo, sem rugas, sem carrancas. Ele parecia relaxado, sem perturbação nenhuma, e talvez até mesmo feliz. E se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, eu também estava.

A segunda vez que acordei foi porque Edward se mexeu em seu sono. Ele inalou profundamente e colocou seus lábios em minha testa enquanto seus dedos corriam por minhas costas nua, me puxando pra mais perto dele. Essa atitude me chocou tanto que congelei em seus braços, esperando que ele fosse me afastar.

Ele não afastou.

A terceira vez que acordei foi diferente. Meu corpo todo estava frio, e tinha um alfinete irritante embaixo do meu braço esquerdo, que estava em um ângulo estranho embaixo do travesseiro. Mas não foi isso que me acordou. Foi o som do motor roncando longe de mim, e eu conhecia esse motor – era o Murciélago de Edward.

Sentei rapidamente, puxando o lençol branco pra cima de meu peito nu enquanto eu cuidadosamente olhava pelo quarto. Parecia diferente na luz brilhante da manhã, quase menos convidativo. Mesmo com as mesmas bugigangas e todos aqueles móveis bem escolhidos que combinavam perfeitamente com o papel de parede, não parecia mais caloroso, era apenas nu. Logo percebi que isso provavelmente se devia ao fato de que eu estive aqui antes, mas em circunstâncias diferentes. Mesmo quarto, mesma cama, mas uma Bella muito diferente.

Pisquei algumas vezes, esperando para minha cabeça me contar se o que eu ouvi era real, ou se alguma coisa da noite passada foi real. Meu rosto caiu nas mãos enquanto os flashes começavam. Seu rosto. Sua voz. Seu cheiro. Isso tudo me chocou novamente, fazendo meu estômago pulsar com minha nova afeição, eu teria que lidar com isso. E era a porra de um problema, porque a manhã começou a tornar tudo realmente claro: Cullen tinha fodidamente me deixado.

Engoli em seco enquanto hesitantemente virei para a mesa de cabeceira. Estava procurando pelo recado inevitável que o Cullen teria deixado, assim como da última vez: outro pedaço de papel rabiscado dizendo não tão educadamente para dar o fora de seu quarto.

Mas meus olhos não acharam nada. Uma parte masoquista de mim estava chateada por isso, como se eu quisesse algum tipo de notícia de que eu existia nesse mundo. Eu tinha baixado tanto o nível que não valia à pena nem uma carta de piedade?

O som abafado do meu telefone tocando me tirou do debate obscuro. Rapidamente puxei o lençol por meus ombros enquanto meus pés tocavam o piso frio de madeira. Eu sabia que era meu porque minha bolsa estava tremendo.

Assim que peguei a bolsa preta cheia de jóias, o toque parou. Suspirei com raiva enquanto tentava mover meus dedos por meu cabelo, tentando tirar do meu rosto sem sucesso enquanto tentava manter o lençol em meu corpo.

Sentando de volta na beira da cama, verifiquei a tela do meu telefone. Uma nova mensagem de Rosalie e duas chamadas perdidas: Uma de casa e uma de Jacob Black. Nenhuma do Cullen.

Franzi a testa pro meu telefone.

Como eu não ouvi as ligações? Normalmente meu toque penetrava em meu cérebro, me acordando do sono mais profundo ou da mais cruel ressaca. Encolhi os ombros mentalmente quando percebi que felizmente tinha perdido a ligação de casa. Como se eu quisesse lidar com os falsos pedidos de desculpas de Renee essa manhã. Mas então havia Jacob...

Estremeci quando lembrei da promessa de encontro no sábado à noite.

O foda era que eu estava tão animada com isso. Como, uma menininha boba de escola animada pro primeiro encontro. Mas então, aconteceu a noite passada. Seja que diabos for, me afetou, assim como meu corpo todo. E eu odiava fodidamente o Cullen por isso.

Rapidamente movi meu dedão para longe do botão de retornar chamada e fui para as mensagens. O texto de Rosalie foi previsível considerando a noite passada: Almoço?

Eu gostaria de pensar que ela estava sendo uma boa amiga e queria ver se eu estava bem. Mas eu a conhecia melhor, ela queria mais detalhes, especialmente os que envolviam Edward. Uma coisa era certa: depois de ontem à noite, a escola toda estaria se perguntando por que Edward Cullen deu uma de cavaleiro para Bella Swan.

Era uma coisa que estava na minha cabeça também. Ele não precisava me ajudar. Ele não tinha que ir e me achar na floresta. E ele realmente não tinha que me levar pra casa e me beijar daquele jeito. Mas ainda assim ele fez. Eu fui deixada sozinha depois de uma noite e eu nunca gostei disso. Mas enquanto eu me sentava na beira da cama de seu quarto vazio, uma dor profunda cresceu em meu estômago quando eu percebi como realmente eu estava sozinha.

Fiquei chateada comigo mesma por pensar que tinha algo diferente entre nós. Eu tinha escutado rumores sobre o Cullen, tenho certeza que foi tudo pra me fazer perder a aposta. E porra, eu tinha perdido. Grande coisa. Eu tinha caído nessa como uma ingênua menina apaixonada. Eu era tão ruim quanto as calouras que estavam se matando para fazer um boquete nele somente porque ele tinha dado aquele sorriso torto.

Foi então que isso me atingiu: Edward Cullen tinha me deslumbrado e eu caí nessa completamente.

Meu estômago borbulhou em acordo.

Peguei o lençol branco comigo enquanto caminhava até o banheiro em anexo. Era refinado, como o resto do quarto. E o local todo tinha o cheiro dele. Ele deve ter tomado banho porque o ar estava fresco, e tinha pingos no box. Olhei para ali por um momento, como se isso confirmasse que ele estava aqui mas que tinha me deixado sozinha mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu entre nós ontem à noite.

Então porque você ainda está aqui cometendo suicídio solidário?

Jogando o lençol no chão, rapidamente voltei pro seu quarto e puxei meu vestido pelos meus quadris. Enquanto pegava meu telefone e tentava rapidamente amarrar a faixa do meu sapato, cheguei até a porta. Mas quando cheguei à maçaneta, ela se abriu inesperadamente, batendo na minha mão estendida.

"Porra!" eu gritei enquanto a levava aos meus lábios, chupando a dor na dobra de meu dedo. Meu estômago deu volta imediatamente, esperando ver Edward na porta se desculpando com cafés na mão pra tomarmos.

Meu queixo caiu quando eu vi seus olhos olhando pra mim, mas eles estavam levemente confusos e surpresos.

Não era Edward, era Carlisle. Ele tinha uma caixa de presente embaixo de seu braço e estava vestindo um casaco grosso. Ele tinha o cheiro da casa.

"Dr Cullen! Me desculpa eu…" minha voz falhou. O que eu devia dizer? Eu tive persistentemente perturbando seu filho e ontem a noite ele agiu como se ele se importasse comigo, então fizemos o que eu pensei que era fazer amor, mas ele me abandonou essa manhã sem nenhuma palavra, e agora eu estou tentando escapar com uma migalha de dignidade que eu ainda tenho?

"Não, me desculpe. Eu não percebi que Edward tinha companhia." Ele deu um passo pra trás, ainda parecendo confuso. "Edward está aqui?"

Mordi meu lábio enquanto a dor perfurava meu estômago. "Um, não. Ele não está. Eu o ouvi sair há algum tempo. Eu acho." Coloquei meu cabelo atrás da orelha, de repente desejando que eu tivesse passado alguma maquiagem antes de sair do banheiro. Mas nós sabíamos que o meu blush era de vergonha.

"Certo," ele disse, balançando sua cabeça e claramente debatendo como se livrar de mim. Ao mesmo tempo, o jeito que ele me olhava me fez perguntar quem estava mais desconfortável, ele ou eu.

Eu rapidamente passei por ele, sem habilidade nenhuma fui para a escadaria da casa satisfeita em saber que eu ainda lembrava como chegar lá.

"É Bella Swan, não é?" eu dei um pulo.

Não tinha percebido que Carlisle estava atrás de mim.

Acenei, me virando enquanto chegava no fim da escadaria. Boas maneiras fizeram minha mão automaticamente levantar e apertar a sua mão estendida. Ser desajeitada e estúpida me fez tropeçar nos enfeites da minha bolsa e cair no chão de mármore.

Abafei uma maldição enquanto mergulhava no chão e acabava com minha dignidade. Claro, sendo um cavalheiro como Carlisle era, ele rapidamente me ajudou.

"Acho que estou indo..." eu disse corando enquanto ele me entregava meu absorvente de emergência que caiu da bolsa.

"Não vai esperar por Edward voltar?"

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente enquanto olhava para seus pés. "Não. Eu realmente preciso ir."

O ouvi soltar um pequeno suspiro enquanto eu caminhava para a saída. "Bella, me desculpe se meu filho perdeu suas maneiras, e que estou sendo tão lento assim. Tenho um carro lá fora. Por favor use-o para chegar segura em casa assim que quiser partir."

Meu estômago doeu mais uma vez. Edward parecia tanto com seu pai que foi difícil não odiá-lo por isso, mas seu sorriso caloroso tornou impossível odiá-lo.

Ouvi o som distinto de saltos no chão de mármore se aproximando de nós. Ambos nos viramos para o som, mas eu percebi o sorriso puro que apareceu no rosto de Carlisle enquanto ele se virava. Uma delicada mulher entrou com longos cabelos caramelo. Ela era linda e eu ficaria intimidade se não fosse pelo sorriso acolhedor que tinha em seus lábios de rubi.

"Ah, me desculpem, não percebi que você tinha uma convidada, Carlisle." Ela não parou no degrau; ao invés disso, ela veio direto em minha direção com sua mão estendida. "Eu sou Esme, você deve ser a namorada de Edward?"

"Não!" eu respondi rápido demais, e todos percebemos isso.

Eu rapidamente tentei me redimir e não parecer uma menina de classe alta desajeitada, pegando sua mão e sacudindo com um sorriso. "Quero dizer, somos apenas amigos. Sou Bella Swan, e Edward e eu somos apenas amigos."

Me encolhi com minha repetição. As palavras pinicaram minha garganta, mas eu não sabia se era porque eu o odiava tanto no momento ou porque meu corpo desprezava ativamente a palavra porque queria algo mais dele. Eu silenciosamente orei para os deuses da lógica que isso não fosse verdade.

"Ah, certo então, amiga de Edward. Bem, Bella, é adorável conhecer você." Ela sorriu pra Carlisle, quem rapidamente colocou seu braço em volta dela.

Eles pareciam unidos, tanto que foi difícil acreditar que realmente era Carlisle Cullen que estava na minha frente. Ele estava longe de ser o garoto louco por festas e sexo que eu ouvi falar. Ainda assim, eu não o culpava; Esme tinha um tipo de calma em sua presença que fazia você querer ficar ali, de alguma fora, ela seria capaz de fazer tudo ficar melhor. Com toda emoção conflitante de merda perseguindo meu corpo, eu tive que me controlar pra não jogar meus braços em volta dela enquanto caía em lágrimas.

"Você quer se juntar a nós para o café da manhã, Bella? Você realmente parece precisar de uma boa refeição depois de uma festa na cidade! E eu adoraria ouvir mais sobre você."

A mulher literalmente estava fazendo meus olhos encherem de lágrima, mais porque eu sabia que nunca seria como ela, especialmente depois de sair correndo como uma vagabunda da casa de seu novo namorado.

"Tudo bem; eu realmente preciso ir. Mas obrigada," eu disse, me concentrando em meus pés enquanto desajeitadamente fazia meu caminho até a porta da frente.

"Certo, bem diga ao motorista onde deseja ir, Bella, por favor. É o mínimo que podemos fazer."

"Okay." Eu acenei novamente enquanto saía pela porta da frente, silenciosamente incomodada com o casal abraçado e sorrindo pra mim. Era como me afastar de uma família de comercial de cereal. Uma que tive dificuldade em encaixar Edward.

"Porra Cullen," eu murmurei pra mim mesma enquanto caía no carro. Graças, o carro era confortável, assim eu podia sentar na minha solidão e me censurar por ser uma idiota tão ingênua. Peguei meu telefone e comecei a passar pelas minhas mensagens novamente. Enquanto diferentes nomes passavam pelos meus olhos uma coisa ficou fodidamente obvia pra mim.

Onde diabos estava Alice? E porque ela não tinha me ligado?

Eu sei que ela deve ter ouvido o que aconteceu no Clube Country ontem à noite. As putas fofoqueiras de Forks devem ter espalhado a notícia rapidamente, tudo as minhas custas. Nem pensar que ela não me ligaria.

Liguei para seu celular imediatamente, preocupada que ela deveria estar em algum tipo de problema. Deixei chamar até cair na caixa postal três vezes. Depois da quarta, eu dei seu endereço ao motorista para que pudesse falar cara a cara com ela e ver se ela estava bem.

Depois que tirei meus sapatos e mandei o carro dos Cullen embora, fui para meu usual caminho pra trás da casa de Alice. A porta de trás normalmente ficava aberta, por conta de nós termos quebrado a fechadura uma vez, quebramos juntas depois que ela perdeu sua bolsa em uma noite em Port Angeles. Eu propositalmente bati a porta atrás de mim, esperando que isso a alertasse de que eu estava aqui e estava muito, muito irritada.

Enquanto caminhava passando pelo hall da frente, bati em sua bolsa que estava em cima de sua jaqueta na mesa de entrada. Segura em saber de que ela estava aqui, eu abri sua bolsa e imediatamente peguei seu telefone vendo minhas chamadas perdias.

Porra, muito obrigada, Alice.

Pisei em suas escadas, fazendo meu caminho para o quarto de Alice com os maiores passos que eu conseguia dar. Abri a porta com alguma força para que pudesse bater na parede.

Minha boca rapidamente se escancarou enquanto eu imediatamente entendi sua distração; Alice estava em cima de Jasper, ambos completamente nus e claramente no meio de uma transa.

Jasper me viu primeiro, seus olhos encontrando os meus enquanto a porta batia. Ele rapidamente agarrou Alice pelos quadris e puxou o cobertor por cima dos dois. Os olhos de Alice somente encontraram os meus quando ele a colocou ao seu lado.

"Bella!" ela exclamou, rapidamente rastejando por cima de Jasper, pegando o lençol com ela e o deixando se cobrir somente com suas mãos. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Obrigada, Alice, bom te ver também," eu falei, cruzando meus braços. "Desculpe interromper, mas eu só queria ver se você estava bem, considerando que não ouvi nada de você a noite toda."

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela levava sua mão à boca. "Você está bem? Eu ouvi sobre ontem à noite…"

Minhas mãos foram para meus quadris. "Você sabia?"

Ela se encolheu com meu olhar. "Rosalie me ligou depois que aconteceu, eu..." ela disse com voz baixa.

Levantei minha mão pra frente de seu rosto. "Espera … você sabia sobre ontem à noite e ainda assim não me ligou pra ver se eu estava bem?"

Sua boca fez um beicinho enquanto ela se virava pra Jasper. Eu queria fodidamente socá-la por isso. "Bem ... eu sabia que Edward estava com você e eu estava..." ela hesitantemente apontou pra trás.

Balancei minha cabeça sem acreditar. "Legal, Alice. Então você sabia que eu estava em problemas, mas ainda assim você escolheu um garoto ao invés de sua melhor amiga?"

"B, não é assim..." ela disse, buscando por meu braço enquanto eu me virava para a porta.

"Não, é exatamente assim," eu disse, batendo em seu braço.

Enquanto eu descia rapidamente pelas escadas ouvi passos frenéticos atrás de mim.

"Por favor, você pode pelo menos me ouvir?" Alice gritou, puxando meu braço novamente.

Rapidamente me virei pra ela quando chegamos à sala no andar de baixo.

"O que você possivelmente pode dizer? Que você deixou sua amiga pra transar? É isso que aconteceu. Merdas acontecem." Me encolhi quando usei a expressão do Cullen.

Alice rapidamente colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e suplicantes. "Não é somente uma transa, por favor, me ouça, B. Me desculpe não ter ligado, eu realmente, realmente..."

"Jasper é apenas uma transa, Alice, acredite em mim. Todo mundo já passou por isso." Eu bati.

Eu não estava preparada para a dor que caiu sobre seu rosto. Eu estava ainda menos preparada para o grunhido que veio de trás de nós.

"Chega, Bella!" era Jasper, descendo pelas escadas enrolado em uma toalha de cabelo minúscula que mostrava o interior de sua coxa nua a cada passo que ele dava.

"Você sabia sobre isso," ele disse enquanto ficava na frente de Alice protetoramente.

Rolei meus olhos. "Eu não me importo sobre o que vocês fazem. Eu me importo em ser abandonada por minha melhor amiga."

"Quer dizer que você está irritada porque ela cuidou de si mesma, e não de você, pra variar."

"Vá se fuder, Jasper," eu gritei, cruzando meus braços. "Você não tem idéia..."

Ele ergueu sua mão pra mim. "Eu sei muito bem dos seus problemas, Bella. E sei muito bem como você espera que Alice esteja lá a cada balanço que você tenha na estrada. Mas ela tem sua própria vida..."

"Ela tem sua própria voz! Porque você está-"

"Porque eu a amo."

Minha boca deve ter aberto, mas a de Alice tinha caído no chão. Nós duas olhávamos, sem acreditar, enquanto observávamos o Sr. Buceta se transformar em Sr. Comprometimento.

"Jasper..." ela disse com um leve suspiro. Eu podia ouvir sua voz falhando enquanto lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Observei enquanto seus olhos gentilmente iam para o rosto dela, com todo amor e cuidado que você gostaria que alguém que amasse você fizesse. E como se ele quisesse provar isso, um sorriso apareceu enquanto ele escovava os cabelos dela pra trás da orelha. Era a porra de um conto de fadas de comerciais da Kodak que eu nunca tinha visto.

De repente, eu sabia que não estava mais na sala.

"Você sabe que eu amo." Ele levantou o queixo dela com seu dedo enquanto ela ficava na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Os observei por um momento, minha raiva sumindo pela alegria dos meus melhores amigos. Rapidamente voltou a ser raiva quando percebi que isso seria algo que eu nunca teria com ninguém, por causa das porras dos meus problemas e a porra das minhas escolhas por homens idiotas, que me deixavam no momento em que as coisas ficavam reais entre nós. Cerrei meus punhos.

"Ah, foda-se!" eu gritei, saindo pela porta da frente.

Eu podia ouvir Alice chamando por mim, mas isso só fez minhas pernas trabalharem mais rápido pelo caminho. Eu não tinha idéia de onde estava indo, mas quanto mais longe do acontecimento especial na casa de Alice, melhor.

"Bella! Por favor, pare!"

Ela agarrou minha mão; ela era uma porra de uma vadia quando ela queria ser.

"Por favor, eu quero dividir isso com você. Eu quero ser honesta."

Ela estava respirando com dificuldade, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, seu rosto estava despedaçado e eu sabia que era por causa de sua lealdade a mim e agora, a Jasper. Foi então que eu atingi o fundo do poço e meu emocional dessa manhã veio à tona, e eu relutantemente caí ao lado da cerca com um suspiro.

Ela rapidamente sentou ao meu lado, pegando minhas mãos nas dela. "Me desculpe, Bella..."

Ela suspirou fundo, emocionada enquanto levava sua mão para embaixo do queixo. Eu podia dizer que ela estava hesitante e isso quebrou meu coração por ela sentir que não podia ser honesta comigo.

"O que está acontecendo, Alice? Porque você não me contou?"

Seus olhos rapidamente dispararam para os meus antes de caírem para nossas mãos. "Eu só ... eu não sabia o que isso era. E essa é a mais pura verdade."

Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça.

"Espere!" Ela disse, apertando minha mão com mais força. "Vou começar do começo. Quando tudo ficou um pouco ... louco. Começou em Nova York..."

* * *

**N/T:** _Tá eu sei que demorei pra postar, mas a faculdade está sugando minha vida e eu estou TÃO estressada que vocês nem imaginam. Então não reclamem antes que eu soque todo mundo certo?_

_Enfim, sobre o capítulo, Edward tinha que cagar tudo né? FDP... sempre assim, mas eu ia ficar MUITO puta com a Alice, porque quem é amiga é amiga sempre, apesar que hoje em dia é quase impossível achar uma amizade fiel, enfim, eu disse que to estressada kkk._

**Beijoos s2**


	16. Viagem relâmpago

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 16: Viagem relâmpago**

**APOV**

Dá tanto trabalho ser eu. Não, é sério, dá mesmo.

E não quero dizer como esse tipo de merda, 'ah, que vestidinho preto devo usar pra essa festa?'. Eu realmente não estou dando uma de 'pobre menina rica', não importa quanto apelativo isso possa parecer. É mais como um tipo 'Puta merda, posso parar e pensar por um momento?'

Não é como se eu fosse depressiva clinicamente, chorando no travesseiro todas as noites, ou em estrema necessidade de outras férias. É só que por muito tempo eu me senti meio que presa em uma espécie de bolha gigante me impedindo de estar no mundo real. As pessoas me vêem, e eu vejo as pessoas, mas é distorcido. Depois de mudar a mim mesma durante anos para fazer todos a minha volta felizes, eu simplesmente continuo fazendo disso um hábito – sendo o que as pessoas querem que eu seja. A filha coruja, a que ama festas, a melhor amiga, eu podia fazer tudo isso. Em algum momento, eu acho que simplesmente acabei esquecendo quem eu sou.

Mas eu lidei com isso, porque todo mundo têm problemas na infância que nos deixam confusos, certo? Eu descobri isso, sério, desencanei. Além do mais, se eu começasse a fazer tempestade em copo d'água só iria chatear as pessoas, e isso era a última coisa que eu queria fazer.

Quando eu conheci a Bella, eu fiquei tão animada por ter encontrado uma amiga que entendia como era ter pais como os nossos. Eu a teria seguido a todos os lugares; e assim eu fiz. Eu a seguia nas festas, no álcool e nas drogas porque ela minha melhor amiga e melhores amigas faziam tudo juntas.

Bem, quase tudo.

Eu amava Bella, eu amava nossa vida em Forks, eu amava que nós supostamente fazíamos parte do time 'popular' da escola de Forks. Mas todos precisam de uma férias de suas supostas vidas 'perfeitas' de vez em quanto. Fui à Nova York: A cidade perfeita pra se perder. Não importava quem eu era, eu podia simplesmente dar meu melhor pra ser eu, essa era a hora.

Isso tinha se tornado um ritual desde que eu tinha quinze anos, passar as duas últimas semanas do Verão em Manhattan. Não demorou muito pra convencer meus pais de me deixarem ir sozinha. Ambos estavam separados em suas expedições pelo mundo. Separados um do outro e também completamente separados de mim.

Eu ia sob a farsa de curtir Fashion Week. Mas principalmente, eu gostava de passear pelas ruas de Nova York, pegar minha personalidade e então, eventualmente, me perder no Pollock de Guggenheim*.

_Pollock de Guggenheim – museu de artes_

Foi então, enquanto eu me perdia em outra tela, que tudo em minha vida mudou três graus pra esquerda. Eu podia sentir que alguém estava olhando pra mim; meu pescoço começou a ficar quente, lutando totalmente com o ar frio da galeria. Quanto mais eu olhava para a pincelada astuta da tela na minha frente, mais eu podia sentir isso. Eu estava usando meus óculos, que me dava o mesmo efeito cego de lado que você vê em cavalos que puxam carroças, então eu não podia confirmar. Mas também não precisei.

"Senhorita Alice Brandon."

Eu rapidamente virei minha cabeça na direção da voz que reconheci imediatamente. Claro, a assinatura era seu chapéu de couro, era Jasper Whitlock. Ele usava sua calça jeans escura e um blazer preto casual que estava dobrado até os cotovelos. Ele estava sorrindo pra mim com aquele sorriso de lado delicioso de que tanto era famoso.

Jasper Whitlock. Um mistério pra mim. Ou, eu acho, eu o tornei um mistério.

Eu lembro quando o vi pela primeira vez entrando na aula de química, realmente teve aquela ironia de eu me perder completamente quando olhei em seus olhos ridiculamente impressionantes. Claro que sim, havia química entre nós. Ele sentou na minha frente então eu tive o privilégio de olhar pra sua nuca à manhã toda.

Ele era lindo, mas não de uma forma óbvia. Talvez fosse as covinhas nas suas bochechas quando ele ria que me deixavam louca. Talvez o jeito que ele colocava seu cabelo atrás da orelha com um suspiro quando ele ficava entediado com a conversa. Ou talvez o jeito de quando ele estava concentrado em alguma coisa, seus olhos verdes ficavam mais escuros, insinuando que havia mais sobre ele do que ele expressava. Jasper era como uma pintura de Pollack; na primeira vista não há nada de especial, mas depois de você olhar as sutis diferenças de outros rostos, você sabia que estava olhando pra algo espetacular.

Ainda me lembro as três frases que ele me disse aquela manhã: "Sou Jasper", "Estamos no capítulo quarto?", e "Você derrubou sua caneta."

Na verdade eu não tive coragem de dar mais que um sorriso ocasional e um aceno de cabeça nas primeiras semanas. Mas eu sabia, imediatamente, que Jasper Whitlock seria algo especial na minha vida. Mesmo se ele só tivesse a função de interpretar o cara que eu sonhava em todos meus sonhos românticos.

Nos tornamos amigos, mas ao mesmo tempo, não éramos. Andávamos com as mesmas pessoas, estávamos nas mesmas conversas, e íamos as mesmas festas. Eu acho que mantive distância por causa do tipo de relacionamento que ele tinha com Bella. Todos eram tão convictos de que Bella e eu éramos as mesmas pessoas, eu não queria acabar desapontando-o, porque eu sabia que ele iria esperar os mesmos privilégios que ela dava pra ele. Se tinha alguma coisa que eu sabia sobre mim, é que eu não era esse tipo de garota. Observá-lo de longe era a opção mais fácil.

Eu estava bem no meio do movimento Surrealista de Guggenheim, quando minha vida se tornou inesperadamente surreal. Jasper Whitlock, estava na minha frente, com as mãos nos bolsos, cigarro atrás da orelha, olhos naturalmente bondosos enquanto ele sorria pra mim. Aquele sorriso que me impressionava e me fazia girar toda vez que eu o via. Sorrindo pra mim como se fôssemos velhos amigos. Foi somente quando ele chegou e me abraçou que consegui dizer alguma coisa.

"Jasper! Não esperava vê-lo." Minha voz ecoou pela sala silenciosa. Senti minhas bochechas ficando rosas enquanto vinte cabeças se viravam pra olhar pra nós. Eu pareci nervosa; rapidamente tentei mudar meu tom. "É bom ver você!" eu disse quase como um sussurro.

_Muito animada, Alice, se acalme._

"Bem, eu não tive certeza se era você de primeira, o que os óculos não fazem." Ele se aproximou pra tocar meu cabelo. "Combina com você," ele disse, acenando aprovadoramente.

"Obrigada," eu murmurei, sabendo muito bem que minhas bochechas rosa tinham se tornado completamente vermelhas.

E assim começou a tarde bizarra que eu carinhosamente me refiro como 'o começo'.

Eu estava empolgada por ele não ter partido, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu estava tão desconfiada de que ele iria sumir. Se eu sentia que seu corpo tinha ido pra longe do meu, e eu sempre sabia quando isso acontecia, eu rapidamente me virava para achá-lo na multidão sem rosto. Mas ele sempre estava lá, talvez apenas estudando as peças um pouco mais. Se ele pegava meus olhos nele, ele apenas sorria e voltava pra mim, colocando seu braço em meus ombros toda vez e fazendo as borboletas voarem febrilmente em meu estômago.

Eu não conseguia descobrir se ele estava apenas sendo educado ou se ele realmente queria minha companhia. Com tempo, eu parei de ficar debatendo isso e apenas disse a mim mesma para curtir seja lá o que fizéssemos. Afinal de contas, estávamos em Nova York, e Nova York não tinha nada a ver com Forks.

Falamos sobre o Surreal, debatemos sobre o Conceitual, e rimos do Minimalista. Na hora que começamos a falar das nossas vidas, percebi que já passava das sete. Estávamos em uma mesa em uma pequena cafeteria que tinha objetos de cada período espalhados. Normalmente, meus olhos teriam sido atraídos para o grande piano no canto, mas no momentos meus olhos estavam ocupados com Jasper.

"Eu acho que você disse que vem pra Nova York o tempo todo?" ele perguntou enquanto seu garfo espetava a massa folhada de sua torta de maçã.

"Eu venho, todo verão," eu respondi, balançando meus cotovelos na mesa de mármore fria. O observei mastigar cada mordida por detrás da minha enorme xícara de café, provavelmente prolongando um pouco demais a maneira que seus lábios se moviam. Parei de me preocupar se estava olhando muito.

"Então como você nunca experimentou a pizza do DiFara's? Alice, você não pode dizer que veio a Nova York até ter experimentado."

"Eu sou uma garota mais do tipo de comida de hotel. Brooklyn é um pouco fora do caminho..." eu disse perto do meu copo de café com creme.

Suas sobrancelhas levantaram imediatamente enquanto ria docemente. "É uma pequena viagem no ônibus 6. Precisamos resolver isso. Você tem planos pra amanhã?"

Meu coração pulou na garganta.

"Nope, não. Eu nunca faço planos na minha última semana de verão." Eu sorri, provavelmente mais do que um pouco ansiosa.

"Então amanhã, vou levar a Princesa de Manhattan para o mundo mau do Brooklyn." Ele sorriu enquanto dava outra mordida.

Eu sabia que estava corando novamente.

Dissemos adeus do lado de for a da cafeteria, ou melhor, eu disse. Eu insisti que ele não precisava me levar de volta ao Plaza. Eu não queria me colocar naquela posição onde ele arruinaria cada pequeno sonho que eu tinha dele sendo um porco. Então eu o deixei me dar um beijo na bochecha, me dizendo que isso era aceitável, e rapidamente caminhei até a estrada principal.

Eu estava determinada a não olhar pra trás, porque eu não queria mostrar que me importava. Mas claro que minhas sensibilidades românticas e traidoras tomaram controle do meu corpo, e assim que virei à esquina olhei pra trás. Eu o vi, mas ele não estava na cafeteria, ele tinha vindo atrás de mim do lado oposto da rua. Ele me viu olhando e deu um sorriso enquanto tirava seu chapéu em minha direção, virando em seus calcanhares e fazendo seu caminho pra cruzar a rua. Eu estava rindo todo o caminho de volta pro meu quarto.

Eu quase não dormi aquela noite; as coisas estavam muito longe da realidade. Qual era a graça de sonhar quando você já se sentia em um sonho? Estávamos na mesma cidade juntos, sozinhos. Isso significava tantas coisas, mas eu não conseguia decidir se eram positivas ou negativas.

Enquanto eu esperava por ele do lado de fora do Tiffany na tarde seguinte, eu disse a mim mesma pra não ficar muito animada. Esse era Jasper Whitlock, e ele sempre seria o mesmo, mesmo nas ruas de Nova York. Ele deve ter uma agenda, e eu sabia que tinha que manter meu juízo. Ele não era conhecido por sua confiabilidade. Ficar do lado de fora da joalheria só significava que eu teria uma desculpa pra comprar algo pra mim como um símbolo de não ser tão boba no futuro.

Mas ele apareceu, e pegamos o ônibus 6 para experimentar a pizza. E foi bom; mesmo que eu tenha que admitir. Caminhamos o dia todo, e fiquei tão satisfeita por ser esperta o suficiente por usar sapatos baixos que não machucavam meus pés.

Para evitar qualquer silêncio que poderia ser desconfortável, eu fiz muitas perguntas. Eu o perguntei sobre tudo que eu não tive coragem de perguntá-lo antes. Afinal de contas, essa era a minha cidade. Ele não hesitou em nenhuma que eu fiz. Ele parecia feliz em falar disso, falar sobre tudo, juntos.

Ele foi persistente em me levar para o centro do Brooklyn enquanto o crepúsculo caía a nossa volta. Enquanto as luzes de Nova York se ascendiam sobre o East River, minhas sensibilidades internas, românticas e enterradas, tinha se ascendido com elas. Eu não queria que o dia terminasse. Ao cair da noite, tínhamos falado de músicas, filmes, família e do futuro. Mas eu ainda queria saber mais sobre ele. E enquanto caminhávamos para o hotel, ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo na bochecha, levantando seu chapéu, me fazendo prometer encontrá-lo no dia seguinte, mesmo horário, mesmo local.

Para pagar Jasper pelo tour no Brooklyn, eu o convidei para um tour em Manhattan. A Biblioteca de Nova York na 42, a Catedral de St Patrick na 50, juntamente com a Saks onde eu tive que correr pra comprar um vestido que prometi pra Bella. Mas ele não pareceu se importar, de algum jeito minha maníaca experiência de fazer comprar parecia entretê-lo.

Ele acabou me comprando o jantar como um jeito de agradecer, e embora eu inicialmente tivesse nervosa e animada que provavelmente ele iria para meu quarto de hotel, ele simplesmente me levou até a porta do elevador com um sorriso e um beijo na testa. Levou toda minha força pra não mostrar como meus joelhos ficaram vacilantes enquanto eu entrei no elevador. Ficamos nos observando, sorrindo, enquanto as portas do elevador se fechavam entre nós. Assim que se fecharam soltei um grito não planejado, despertando o interesse dos meus companheiros de viagem. Pela primeira vez, eu não pedi desculpas; porque deveria? Eu li bastante romances e vi muitos filmes para saber muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

Passamos o dia seguinte explorando o que Nova York tinha a oferecer. Depois de umas horas, sentamos no lago do Central Park enquanto Jasper comia um cachorro quente que ele comprou de um vendedor suspeito. O vento fresco surgiu indicando que o verão estava chegando ao fim mas eu rapidamente ignorei isso; eu estava ficando acostumada com a sensação calorosa no estômago, que era grosso como melado, quando eu estava perto de Jasper. Embora se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma sobre o que isso significava, eu estava totalmente suspeita sobre esse novo Jasper. Ele não tinha dado em cima de mim, não tinha feito nenhuma insinuação durante as conversas e eu podia dizer que eu era a única garota que ele estava passando um tempo junto. Jasper de Forks não estava ali. O Jasper de Nova York era um cavalheiro do Sul, que ele sempre dizia ser, e sempre falhava ao agir como tal. Eu precisava de respostas.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" eu perguntei, enquanto brincava com as franjas da minha saia.

"Claro," ele disse, limpando o ketchup do lado da boca.

"Não entenda isso errado…"

Ele riu. "Bem, tenho certeza que irei agora, Alice!"

Minhas mãos foram apertar seus ombros em protesto. "Não, por favor! É só que, estou confusa sobre você. Digo, você está diferente de quem normalmente é."

As sobrancelhas de Jasper franziram enquanto ele mastigava seu cachorro quente pensativo. "Estou?"

"Sim," eu respondi rapidamente, de repente me questionando.

"Como eu sou normalmente?" ele perguntou, cruzado as pernas enquanto se inclinava no banco.

Fiz uma pausa para deliberação, batendo no meu queixo, o que era um hábito que eu nunca conseguia parar. "Drogado, ou com a Bella, ou até os cotovelos em partes das meninas."

Jasper engasgou um pouco, imediatamente bati em suas costas como desculpa.

"Desculpe, Jasper, mas eu ouvi rumores e eu tenho visto isso. Mas aqui você é como uma pessoa diferente."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim. "Engraçado, eu ia dizer o mesmo sobre você."

Senti minhas sobrancelhas enrugarem. "Como assim?"

Ele deu outra mordida em seu cachorro quente e mastigou lentamente, quase irritantemente.

"Então?" eu disse impaciente, resistindo à vontade de bater meu pé.

Ele sorriu levando sua mão ao meu joelho enquanto ele engolia. Eu o observei quando ele se inclinou pra mim.

"Sabia que você nunca disse mais do que cinco palavras pra mim na escola? Você com certeza sabe como magoar os sentimentos de um cara, Alice."

Soltei um ruído e cruzei meus braços. "Você estava ocupado..."

"Não sempre," ele protestou gentilmente. Olhei de volta pra minha saia porque eu sabia que aqueles olhos verdes estavam me examinando. "Sabe, eu já te peguei virando nos calcanhares e caminhando pro lado oposto do meu antes. O que é isso?"

Dei de ombros, quase de mau humor. Estava mortificada por ele ter percebido. Mas enquanto olhava de volta pra ele fui atingida pelo fato de que ele na verdade tinha me percebido. Respirei fundo.

"Verdade?" eu disse em voz baixa.

"Sempre." Ele baixou sua cabeça. "Eu acho que isso é importante em um relacionamento."

Deixei a palavra pra lá. Ele era terrível flertando e ele sabia tão bem quanto eu que estava se referindo ao intelectual.

"Eu não queria acabar te dando a idéia errada," eu disse enquanto tentava descobrir o que fazer com minhas mãos. "Você e Bella são amigos. E embora eu ame a Bella, eu não vou fazer as mesmas coisas que ela faz com seus amigos. Então eu só achei que seria mais seguro manter distância."

"Ah, eu entendo." Ele enrolou o papel do cachorro quente em suas mãos e jogou no lixo ao nosso lado. "Para ficar claro, eu nunca achei que você fosse como a Bella. Eu só queria te conhecer melhor. Você é um enigma."

E novamente eu estava corando.

"E quanto a mim, e o que eu faço, com quem eu faço e tudo isso? Bem, acho que você pode dizer que sou uma vítima do que me cerca."

Não pude evitar de bufar. "Mas você curte isso! Digo, você sabe que é conhecido como Sr. Buceta, certo?"

Ele riu do que eu citei enquanto se inclinava no banco e colocava seus braços em volta de mim. "É, eu já ouvi isso. Eu sou um cara, Alice, claro que eu curto isso."

Fiz uma careta, apesar de repente meu corpo estar 100 graus mais quente agora que ele estava perto de mim. "Mas, algumas das garotas, quero dizer você sempre gosta?"

"Nem sempre," ele disse balançando sua cabeça "Agir negligentemente, fico mais satisfeito comigo mesmo depois que peguei as cadelas. Eu acho que é tudo sobre conquistas."

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram enquanto meu romance interno de repente caía num impasse.

"Uau," eu disse simplesmente, porque eu não sabia mais o que dizer. "Você nunca teve uma namorada?" minha voz soou fraca como a de uma criança e eu odiei isso instantaneamente.

Ele suspirou e exalou profundamente; eu estava perto o suficiente pra sentir o gosto de sua respiração e isso fez meu estômago girar.

"Não por muito tempo, ter uma exclusiva. Pra ser honesto com você, eu não acredito em toda essa merda."

"O que? Monogamia?"

Ele concordou enquanto puxava um cigarro de dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta.

Eu juro, eu podia ouvir meu coração caindo enquanto eu dispensava o cigarro extra que ele me ofereceu.

"Na verdade isso é realmente triste," eu disse com um suspiro incontido.

"Não e, é muito fantástico na verdade. Somos apenas animais, Alice. Não devemos ficar apenas com uma pessoa nossa vida toda."

"Okay, eu entendo isso, você está espalhando seu lado selvagem ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas e no futuro? Quero dizer, e a alma gêmea?"

Eu vi a covinha aparecer em seu rosto enquanto ele sorria pra mim. "Você está me dizendo que pensa, que com bilhões de pessoas diferentes pelo mundo, existe uma exclusivamente esperando por você? Apenas uma pessoa que você supostamente vai encontrar e irá ser diferente de todas as outras? Claro que a probabilidade é ridiculamente pequena."

"Probabilidade?" eu gritei, fazendo uma careta pra ele enquanto balançava minha cabeça. "Amor não é uma equação, Jasper. E acho a idéia de alma gêmea muito linda e muito provável, para sua informação..." cruzei meus braços desafiante, mas pelo canto do meu olho vi seu corpo tremer com uma risada enquanto ele levava o cigarro a sua boca.

Virei meu corpo em direção ao dele, cruzando meus braços e pernas defensivamente. "Você não pode esperar ser sempre assim."

Jasper sorriu para minha posição, pausando e acenando lentamente. "Okay..."

De repente me senti confiante. Ele não podia falar assim; eu não iria deixá-lo arruinar a figura romântica que eu tinha feito dele. Não na minha cidade.

"Não é assim que isso funciona, Jasper. Não é questão de lógica. Uma vez que você for mordido não pode parar a mudança, não importe o quanto você lute contra isso."

Ele piscou algumas vezes, seu rosto inexpressivo. Meus olhos voltaram para minha saia enquanto fiquei em pânico por ter dito demais, ou ter revelado demais sob minha cabeça estúpida e romântica.

O ouvi rir enquanto me puxava pelos ombros novamente. "Você realmente não é a gêmea da Bella Swan, não é? Vocês não podiam ser mais diferentes. E descobrir sobre você, realmente Alice, é revigorante."

Sorri de volta para seu sorriso perfeito, me sentindo positiva por ter ganho essa rodada. Surrealismo Romântico: um. Indolência Realista: zero.

E assim a semana continuou, todo dia uma nova desculpa para ver o outro. Fizemos caminhadas por Nova York, a viagem obrigatória ao zoológico do Central park, nós até fizemos a coisa turística e tiramos fotos juntos no 102º andar do Empire State. E toda noite depois do jantar, a mesma coisa, um beijo na testa na porta do elevador.

Depois que nossa última noite juntos chegou, fiquei petrificada que tudo iria acabar. Na minha mente era só um tempo, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra falar pra ele o que eu sentia. De volta em Forks, tudo voltaria a ser do jeito que era. Eu o convidei pra jantar no meu hotel, insistindo que eu pagaria, e também para provar que a comida no Plaza era realmente fantástica. Mas eu tinha um motivo escondido, estávamos no meu território, e essa noite, eu chamaria Jasper pra ir ao meu quarto.

Levei meu tempo pra ficar pronta, me certificando que meu CD favorito estivesse pronto pra tocar quando chegássemos, tendo certeza que cada pêlo da minha perna tinha sido tirado, que minha maquiagem estava suave e minha lingerie era perfeita. Escolhi meu novo favorito vestido coral do Betsy Johnson, que seria perfeito pra sair rapidamente mas ainda assim sedutor quando a hora chegasse. Quando Jasper me encontrou no elevador, ele sorriu enquanto se inclinava pra beijar minha bochecha.

"Você está linda, Alice," ele disse enquanto me oferecia seu braço. Tudo que pude fazer foi sorrir porque eu estava encantada com sua aparência. Paletó cinza, calça preta e pela primeira vez ele estava sem chapéu. Seu cabelo ainda estava um pouco bagunçado, parcialmente colocado atrás da orelha, mas ele estava perfeito.

Eu já tinha pago ao garçom para nos levar a uma mesa privada, longe das outras pessoas que estavam jantando. Eu queria que o jantar fosse tão perfeito quanto à semana tinha sido.

Eu estava nervosa, quase doente de nervoso. Então eu fiz o que eu sempre fazia em situações como essa: Eu bebi muito. Depois de alguns drinks, como muitas vezes que eu tinha bebido muito e não comido nada, era muito fácil chegar à embriaguez. E com a embriaguez, vinha a honestidade. Brutal, estúpida, sem pensar que eu estava arruinando minha noite com Jasper.

"Eu sou uma grande mentirosa," eu anunciei, enquanto nosso prato de sobremesa foi levado. Jasper tinha insistido que eu tinha que comer alguma coisa. Fiquei feliz quando ele me alimentou com a torta de chocolate em seu próprio garfo.

"Todos somos mentirosos." Ele sorriu, se inclinando em seu assento.

Eu ri; foi mais alto do que eu queria. "Não, mas eu sou das grandes. Eu ando pela escola como se fosse a gêmea da Bella, a devoradora de homens. Mas a verdade de tudo isso é que eu sou uma grande provocadora."

Ele abafou um sorriso. "Tudo bem que você não afasta todos, Alice. Isso não te torna uma provocadora."

"Não, mas aí que está. Eu realmente sou. Eu começo as conversas, eu começo os rumores. Mas a verdade é que eu só estive com um cara. E eu estava bêbada. E durou cinco minutos."

Ele cerrou os olhos. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu realmente não me lembro. Foi há um ano, era um dos amigos de James. Eu só queria saber como era."

Seus olhos não se moveram dos meus. "Quem era ele?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram ao rosnado baixo em sua voz. "Ah Deus, não se preocupe com isso! Ele era um cara legal, eu só queria experimentar. Ele continuou me ligando depois, mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu realmente não gostava tanto assim dele!" Eu estava consciente de que minha voz estava ficando mais alta. Levei minha mão à boca, rindo com um pedido de desculpa.

"E eu simplesmente não quero fazer isso com mais ninguém, sabe? Eu quero fazer com alguém especial. Isso é tão errado?"

Jasper negou com sua cabeça lentamente com um pequeno sorriso. "Não, Alice. Não há nada de errado nisso. Eu acho que é reanimador ouvir alguém pensar desse jeito."

Acenei furiosamente, mais para convencer a mim mesma de que estava tudo bem em ter essa conversa. Porque éramos adultos e eu estava bem, sendo honesta com ele. Eu podia confiar nele. Eu queria tanto confiar nele. Não, merda. Eu queria tanto beijá-lo.

Balancei minha cabeça pra me focar. Não funcionou.

"De qualquer forma, depois disso eu nunca corrigi ninguém. As pessoas simplesmente assumem que eu estava fazendo isso. Bella simplesmente assume..."

Jasper levantou a sobrancelha. "Bella não sabe?"

"Nãoooo!" eu disse, mais dramaticamente. "Eu não quero que ela pense que é só ela que sai e..." acenei minha mão; de um jeito que achei que significava o que eu estava tentando dizer. "Bella é mais feliz pensando que somos esse tipo de unidade poderosa. Se ela soubesse a verdade, acho que ela nunca falaria comigo novamente."

Jasper respirou fundo, "Alice, você não precisa mentir. Porque você finge ser alguém que não é?"

Eu abafei o riso. "Você não vêem de Forks? Todo mundo faz isso. Se eu não ... então, bem, tudo iria mudar. É melhor viver a mentira algumas vezes. Eu faço isso o tempo todo."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Digo, eu faço a função que tiver que fazer. Você precisa que eu seja engraçada? Eu sou engraçada! Você precisa que eu seja estúpida? Ah, eu posso ser uma burra idiota…" eu ri novamente, minhas bochechas estavam quentes e estavam me distraindo do que eu estava dizendo.

Jasper franziu a testa pra mim, seus olhos ficando mais escuros.

"Essa é a Alice Brandon de verdade? Você está interpretando agora?"

Apertei meus lábios, batendo no meu queixo com meu dedo. "Não," eu disse, com surpresa em meu tom de voz, "Não acho que estou."

"Eu também não," ele disse, levantando seu garfo e faca. Ele parou enquanto apontava seu garfo pra mim. "Você é perfeita, assim como é, Alice Brandon. Eu acho que é besteira você pensar que precisa ser outra pessoa."

Pisquei algumas vezes, mais porque minhas lágrimas de bêbada estavam pinicando meus olhos. Jasper me deu um daqueles sorrisos com covinha antes de terminar sua bebida.

"Obrigada." Dei uma bebericada em meu drink sem olhar pra ele. Me sentia muito estúpida. Estúpida como se eu não tivesse que ter bebido aquela terceira taça de vinho e devia ter calado a maldita boca sobre minha vida estúpida.

"Alice."

Meus olhos rapidamente voltaram pra ele. "Sim?"

"Não fique envergonhada. De qualquer forma, eu realmente admiro você por ser diferente de todas as outras."

Eu sei que estava radiante pra ele.

Consegui adiar nossa ida até o elevador quando sugeri que caminhássemos pelo quarteirão, curtindo mais um pouquinho de Nova York antes de partirmos. Então caminhamos, eu enfiada embaixo de seu braço enquanto aproveitávamos o que restava da minha semana surreal. Caminhamos mais, rimos mais, mas nada de beijo. Assim que voltamos para o hotel, era 4 da manhã.

Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo de errado, eu tinha certeza que estava flertando. Eu tinha falado sobre meu quarto pelo menos umas cinco vezes, mas ele não caiu, ele não tentou me beijar e não falou aquelas frases famosas pra mim.

Engoli em seco enquanto caminhava de volta pelo salão de espera. Eu tinha que fazer isso do modo suicida, se eu fosse fazer de verdade. Enquanto eu subia os três degraus até o elevador, eu rapidamente me virei para encará-lo, nossos rostos apenas centímetros de distância um do outro. Ele foi rápido em dar um passo pra trás e isso fez meu coração estremecer.

"Jasper, eu acho que você deveria subir…"

"Você acha?" ele perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha.

"Não. Eu sei. Você gostaria de subir … por favor?" Eu definitivamente soei como uma boba. Uma desesperada e enferrujada.

Mas funcionou, porque assim que minha porta fechou atrás de nós meu coração começou a bater rapidamente em meu peito. Eu não era nervosa, mas estava. Estava um pouco tonta pelo vinho, o que eu esperava ter melhorado depois de toda a caminhada. Não tive essa sorte.

A presença de Jasper era tão clara pra mim quando estávamos em meu quarto. Eu tirei meus sapatos, mas o tempo todo sabendo que ele estava circulando pelo quarto, correndo sua mão pelas superfícies. Eu rapidamente me esquivei até o banheiro, checando meu rosto e arrumando meu cabelo.

Respirei fundo e entrei no quarto. Jasper estava sentado na cama, controle remoto na mão, assistindo televisão.

"Umm..." eu murmurei.

Ele deu um tapinha no local ao lado dele. "Esse é possivelmente um dos melhores filmes já feitos. Ele remete perfeitamente nossa semana. Você verá, confie em mim."

Lentamente, rastejei para perto dele. Claro, meu sangue vibrou quando ele me puxou pra baixo de seu braço. Mas eu não estava esperando que minha última noite em Nova York incluísse Dianne Keaton e Woody Allen, não importa como eles fossem engraçados.

Eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço, e toda vez que ele ria meu corpo sacudia com o dele. Era tão fácil ficar ali com ele, assim tão perto. Nos encaixávamos perfeitamente. Eu simplesmente não conseguia ter coragem de perguntar se ele sentia o mesmo.

Eu não sei quando dormi, mas a luz fluindo através das cortinas abertas pinicaram meus olhos. Depois de piscar algumas vezes eu vi o rosto de Jasper a centímetros do meu. Seus lábios estavam levemente separados enquanto ele respirava. Foi somente então, quando seus lábios estavam separados que percebi como eles eram cheios e como eu queria tocá-los. Mas minhas mãos estavam em outro lugar; quando olhei pra baixo percebi que meus dedos estavam entrelaçados com os dele. Embora eles fossem muito maiores que os meus, eles eram suaves e quentes: eles se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro quando vi seus dedos se afastarem dos meus e ele começar a acariciar o interior da minha palma.

Meus olhos subiram para encontrar seus olhos verdes perfurantes que estavam sorrindo pra mim.

"Você está bem?" ele sussurrou.

Concordei, porque era tudo que eu podia fazer, considerando que as carícias gentis que ele estava fazendo na minha mão estavam causando tremores por todo meu corpo com algum tipo de eletricidade.

"Nós adormecemos..." eu disse.

"Você adormeceu, eu apenas segui seu exemplo."

Eu ri. A ponto de seus dedos se moveram para o interior de meus braços enquanto seus olhos fecharam. Meu coração bateu um pouco alto quando percebi que essa podia ser a hora, porque durante toda a semana, essa teria sido a hora perfeita para ele me beijar.

O toque estridente de seu telefone nos fez pular.

"Porra!" Jasper exclamou enquanto rapidamente sentava e corria pelo quarto. Eu o vi verificar a tela enquanto dava um sorriso defensor antes de caminhar para o banheiro.

Me sentei lentamente, tentando fingir pra mim mesma que não estava ouvindo a conversa.

"Não, não não, estarei lá em vinte minutos. Eu tinha esquecido. Desculpe. Certo estarei lá…"

Quando ele voltou, eu sei que ele viu a decepção cruzar meu rosto.

"Eu sinto muito, Alice, eu tenho que ir. Coisas de família. Você sabe como é..."

"Sim, claro," eu acenei minha mão novamente, sentando corretamente na beira da cama. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse mal; eu sabia que ele estava sendo honesto.

Ele correu os dedos por seus cabelos enquanto checava seu reflexo no espelho. Ele viu meus olhos e suspirou enquanto se virava para me encarar. "E então chegou o fim do verão. Sempre passa tão rápido."

Concordei com ele, contando os segundos que eu tinha antes dele partir e tentando pensar em algo para dizer que pudesse agarrar os últimos segundos um pouco mais. "Acho que te vejo na escola," eu disse baixinho, olhando para meus pés.

Jasper rapidamente se abaixou na minha frente.

"Você é tão perfeita, Alice Brandon. Espero que decida falar comigo nos corredores de agora em diante."

"Claro que irei."

"Te vejo em alguns dias," ele se inclinou e segurou meu queixo, virando para a esquerda. Meus olhos fecharam naturalmente enquanto sua respiração fazia cócegas em minha bochecha. Foi meu último beijo em Nova York, e assim como os outros, foi na testa.

Eu devo ter ficado lá no meu enrugado Betsey Johnson* por pelo menos uma hora, olhando para meu reflexo, desejando que ele voltasse. Eu não queria fazer as malas porque fazer as malas significaria que eu estava partindo e que minha pequena experiência surreal teria acabado. Eu não deixei meu quarto aquele dia; eu não fiz minha usual despedida pelos meus prédios favoritos ou fui em minhas lojas prediletas. Ao invés disso, liguei meu iPod e me concentrei nas músicas depressivas, desesperada para encontrar uma que representasse minha vidinha triste e patética. Me mantive presa pelos ouvidos o dia todo, pela corrida de táxi até o aeroporto e até mesmo no vôo. Eu não seria traída por alguma comédia romântica no vôo e seu termino descaradamente irrealista e feliz. Eu tinha que voltar a realidade; tinha que voltar ao meu estado de mente Forks.

_Betsey Johnson – estilista de roupas femininas, no caso, a marca do vestido._

Eu devo ter trocado de roupa uma doze vezes antes de ir buscar Bella para a escola. Meu corpo estava cheio de café e adrenalina. Isso combinado com ficar sem dormir me fez correr como uma bala pelas ruas de Forks, para o desgosto de Bella que estava tentando aplicar seu delineador.

Não podia evitar, eu estava absolutamente ansiosa para vê-lo. Não tinha idéia de como iríamos agir, ou como eu iria agir. Eu disse a mim mesma que talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, talvez eu pudesse ser diferente.

Mas tudo isso foi transformado em merda na quarta aula quando Rosalie disse que já tinha tido seu oral de boas vindas na escola por Jasper.

Eu não podia olhar pra ele no almoço porque eu sabia que ele não era o mesmo cara de alguns dias atrás. Eu fiz tudo que devia fazer; eu ri das piadas de Emmett, fofoquei com Rosalie, reclamei com Bella. Quando ele sentou entre Bella e eu, fiz meu melhor para olhar pra minha maçã e fingir que ele apenas outro cara. Quando ele cutucou meu joelho por baixo da mesa, eu sabia que era hora de me mexer.

Para minha surpresa ele me seguiu até a fila do almoço.

"Senti sua falta," ele disse, parado na minha frente. Ele me deu aquele mesmo olhar de desculpas de três dias atrás. Ele parecia o Jasper de Nova York.

Meu estômago girou. Mordi meu lábio inferior antes que a minha boca estúpida falasse que eu senti falta dele também e que estava agoniada sem ele.

"Eu sei sobre a Rosalie," eu disse, passando por ele pra pegar uma garrafa de água.

"O que tem ela?"

"Eu sei que você fez o que sempre faz."

Houve uma pausa e eu não tive coragem de olhar pra ele.

"Alice, estamos em Forks. Você sabe como as coisas funcionam aqui."

Meu estômago embrulho enquanto meus olhos iam para os dele. Ele estava olhando pra mim, sua testa ligeiramente franzida, os cantos de sua boca voltados pra baixo e suas bochechas coradas. Talvez ele estivesse envergonhado. Ou talvez ele só estivesse se acalmando por apalpar Rosalie.

Levantei meu queixo enquanto abria a tampa da minha garrafa. Eu não o deixaria ver como eu estava triste, e fiquei satisfeita por ter algo para agarrar com força e me impedir de tremer. "Sim, eu sei. Eu acho que fui estúpida por pensar que você seria diferente."

Passei por ele e voltei para Bella, completamente ciente de que teria que aceitar minha vida dupla continuar por mais um ano em Forks.

Não havia chances dele não estar na festa de Rosalie, então comecei a beber desde o momento que cheguei. Decidi que o melhor lugar pra ficar era onde não havia jeito dele começar uma conversa comigo. Então dancei muito, com as músicas que eu gostava e as que não gostava também. Dancei com dor nos pés causadas pelos sapatos até que estava anestesiada pelo álcool. Eu disse a mim mesma que não dava a mínima tantas vezes até que comecei a acreditar nisso.

Então Rose tinha que arruinar tudo, me contando sobre seu doentio sexo a três que incluía Jasper.

Mas eu ri, sorri, e até lhe dei parabéns batendo as mãos com as dela. Sentia meu estômago embrulhado. Mas essa era Forks e era assim que funcionava. Ele estava de volta ao velho Jasper então eu tinha que voltar pra velha Alice. Eu estava tão brava comigo mesma por ter delirado tanto com ele. Conosco. Como se pudéssemos ser algo um pro outro.

Ainda assim, eu não entendia porque ele continuava olhando pra mim toda vez que ele me via. Era como se ele estivesse fazendo de propósito, agindo de modo para eu não esquecê-lo. E eu odiava meus olhos pois eles pareciam simplesmente saber onde ele estava, e então pulavam nele toda vez que ele estava perto de mim. Quando eu o vi com uma garota qualquer, meu estômago ameaçou vomitar. Então eu agarrei o cara mais próximo e comecei a me esfregar nele e sorrir como se eu estivesse no momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida.

Foi só quando ele agarrou minha mão para me levar lá pra fora que percebi que Jasper estava lá, na mesma sala olhando pra mim novamente com um olhar de pedra no rosto. A garota havia ido. E tudo voltou a ser surreal.

"Hey Felix, é melhor ir lá fora, cara," Jasper disse enquanto parava ao meu lado.

Felix olhou pra Jasper e então pra mim e para Jasper novamente como se estivesse dizendo pra ele se afastar.

"E porque eu iria querer fazer isso?" Felix estava bem perto de Jasper, não havia dúvida disso. Mas eu estava muito abismada pra me mover, porque Jasper tinha colocado sua palma da mão na base das minhas costas.

Seu rosto não demonstrava nada. "Seu carro está fodido. Eu vi uns babacas agora pouco brincando com os pneus. Tenho certeza que eles furaram, mas logo os expulsei."

Felix soltou minha mão enquanto seu queixo caía. Sem olhar novamente pra mim, ele saiu correndo da sala.

Me virei para olhar pra Jasper que estava olhando pra mim novamente daquele jeito estranho e intenso que me fazia querer dar um tapa nele. Ou beijá-lo. Eu realmente não sabia. Eu estava perdida.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei, colocando minhas mãos nos quadris.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele repetiu, dando um passo pra perto de mim.

Endureci quando ele se aproximou. "Eu estava me divertindo, e então você veio," eu protestei, cheia de intenções de parecer uma mulher forte e independente mas em vez disso soando como uma necessitada.

"Na verdade, eu acho que você estava se metendo em algo que não quer."

Senti meu nariz enrugar enquanto olhava pra ele. "Ah por favor, Jasper. Não venha todo cheio de moral pra mim agora. Não preciso de um segurança. Apenas deixe-me fazer o que eu quero," eu gritei me afastando dele.

Jasper exalou drasticamente enquanto parava na minha frente, bloqueando minha passagem. "Essa não é você, Alice."

Observei sua mão mover para meu braço. O contato foi como uma picada. Eu o empurrei antes que eu me deixasse decifrar se gostava disso.

"Não vamos fingir que nós temos idéia de como o outro é, vamos? Apenas me deixe em paz." Eu murmurei enquanto passava por ele. E porque eu estava bêbada, podia justificar eu estar irritada. E eu não corri atrás de Felix, embora tenha sido a direção que meus pés me levaram. Na verdade eu passei o resto da noite escondida no banheiro de Rosalie, reorganizando seus produtos de banho por ordem de tamanho.

E foi assim os próximos dias. Argumentos, conversas irritadas e eu resistindo à urgência de chorar toda vez que pegava seus olhos em mim.

Okay, sim. Eu admito. Eu estava jogando as 101 maneiras de como fazer um cara pensar que você é louca. Mas eu não iria me fazer de boba, ou pelo menos eu não achei que iria. Eu não ia me tornar uma daquelas garotas que ficam cada vez mais apaixonadas por um cara na escola mas nunca conseguem nada. Eu tinha que superar qualquer sentimento fofo e idiota que eu tinha por Jasper em prol da minha própria sanidade. E pra fazer isso eu tinha que voltar para a velha rotina com os mesmos jogos antigos, me preocupar com o drama de outras pessoas porque era muito mais fácil do que focar em mim.

Não era fácil. Sim, eu estava bêbada e gritei para o stripper no Nipslip. Sim, eu tive que ver Jasper ser _aquele _tipo de amigo de Bella, ajudando-a quando ela estava necessitada e então atuando como pole dance dela na festa de Emmett. E quando ele me puxou eu baixei a guarda. Ele me perguntou se eu estava doente (ah sim, meu rosto ficou branco), eu brinquei e disse que tudo estava bem, que estávamos bem, que eu estava perdida e que a melhor coisa que ele possivelmente poderia fazer era dançar comigo. E ele dançou.

Para ser honesta, eu não sei por que ele me levou lá pra cima ou o que ele queria. Eu me lembro de flertar, dos sussurros e risinhos. Foi uma pena que voltamos para o modo Forks quando vimos Rose com O Prêmio de Maior Ato de Vingança de Uma Vadia Louca. Achei que íamos dar um passo à frente, mas depois que o vi com seu braço em volta de uma caloura aleatória, dei pelo menos vinte e cinco passos pra trás.

Voltei a evitá-lo como evito poliéster e cães de grande porte. Mas ele me encurralou, literalmente, na montanha russa.

"Eu não vou fingir não notar que está dando seu melhor pra me evitar, Alice," ele disse enquanto se virava pra mim assim que o brinquedo começou.

Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Mas ele deve ter entendido isso como minha resposta porque ele continuou falando.

"Achei que éramos amigos. Achei que era isso que você queria."

"Não sei do que você está falando," eu menti. Tão convincente. Para cobrir minha mentira extremamente ridícula, me virei e sorri pra ele. Ele estava olhando pra mim, os olhos nos meus enquanto ele colocava seu cabelo atrás da orelha e lambia os lábios. Ele estava olhando pra mim com muita intensidade, como se tivesse com dificuldade. Eu estava nervosa e não só porque o brinquedo estava começando.

A montanha-russa fez seu primeiro mergulho, fazendo meu estômago voar para minha garganta e meu coração voltar a bater em meu peito. Eu rapidamente o agarrei sem sequer pensar nisso. O ouvi rir dos meus gritos enquanto éramos jogados no meio do assento. Sentia seu joelho perto do meu e meu coração parava cada vez que eu era empurrada contra ele durante a calamidade.

Assim que o brinquedo diminuiu, eu rapidamente liberei sua camisa das minhas unhas, evitando seu rosto enquanto me levantei e tentei sair o mais graciosamente que eu podia. Meus olhos vagaram procurando por Bella mas ela não estava por lá. Assim como o Cullen. Eu estava muito irritada por ela ter me deixado _novamente._

"Alice, você pode simplesmente esperar um minuto?" Jasper estava na minha frente, as mãos nos bolsos, os olhos bem em direção aos meus.

"Tenho que encontrar Bella," eu disse, apontando para a direção que eu achava que ela estava.

"Bella está bem. Ela pode tomar conta de si mesma. Posso ter um minuto do seu tempo?"

Suspirei um daqueles suspiros exasperados que minha mãe fazia quando estava sendo dramática. Não pude evitar me encolher um pouco. "Claro, o que é?"

"Pode me dizer por que há um minuto estávamos bem e no próximo você pretende fingir que eu não existo?"

"Okay certo. Serei honesta," eu disse, cruzando meus braços enquanto fazia uma careta pra ele. "Eu acho que você é cheio de merda."

Ele franziu a testa. "O quê?"

Tive uma súbita onda de adrenalina que fluiu direto pra minha boca. "É, eu disse isso. Eu acho que você é cheio de merda. Esse não é você. 'Sr. Buceta' ou 'Sr. Fornecedor de Drogas' Isso é tudo mentira, e você não está feliz com isso. Só está seguindo os outros a sua volta. E eu acho que isso é realmente patético."

Ele parecia espantado. Tentei não me sentir culpada.

"Isso não é um pouco hipócrita? Você está fazendo a mesma coisa, Alice."

"Eu sou uma boa amiga," eu disse defensivamente. "Não estou machucando ninguém."

"Quem eu estou machucando?" ele rebateu.

Senti a palavra na minha língua, mas a engoli antes que ela tivesse a chance de sair.

"Podemos parar com isso, por favor? Não quero falar sobre isso. Estou indo embora..."

Jasper andou ao meu lado. "Então deixe-me levá-la pra casa..."

Acenei minha mão o afastando, quase batendo nele no processo. "Pode apenas ir se fuder e me deixar em paz?" eu gritei, um pouco mais alto do que eu queria.

Eu fui rude. Muito ao contrário do rude Alice. Mas eu tinha que sair de lá e ir pra longe dele. Doeu ver que ele foi tão cego com o que realmente estava passando na minha cabeça. Odiei a mim mesma por não ser capaz de sentir o que eu queria. Odiava ele por não ser a pessoa que eu achava que ele era. Ele era apenas outro idiota, apenas mais um tolo, um grande fingidor. E eu o odiava mais porque eu ainda o amava mesmo com toda essa merda assim como eu sabia que o amei da primeira vez que o vi entrando na classe.

Então quando ele me viu no Clube Country, eu achei que ele me xingaria. Eu teria merecido e eu sei que seria a melhor coisa pra nós dois.

"Eu quero falar com você," ele disse. Ele estava fazendo aquela coisa de ficar muito perto de mim e não parecer se importar. Eu continuei olhando para a comida na nossa frente.

"Não posso falar, Jasper, tenho que atender as pessoas," eu disse suavemente, completamente consciente de que sua presença estava fazendo os pêlos do meu braço levantarem com atenção.

O ouvi rir por baixo de sua respiração. Resisti a tentação de olhar pra ele, embora eu soubesse que suas covinhas estariam enfeitando suas bochechas.

Ele se inclinou mais perto. "Ah vamos, Alice. Você e eu sabemos que você não quer ficar aqui nessa besteira."

"Isso não é verdade. Estou me divertindo muito." A verdade era, a noite somente ficou interessante agora que ele estava apenas alguns passos longe de mim.

"Eu só preciso de um momento de seu tempo, não se preocupe." Ele agarrou minha mão e rapidamente me puxou pelo salão de entrada. Demorou um momento para eu perceber que ele na verdade tinha pego minha mão e que ele estava dando aquele sorrisinho lindo que fazia eu sentir borboletas no estômago.

"Eu não quero mais trocar insultos com você, Jasper," eu disse enquanto ele me empurrava em um corredor vazio. "Estou cheia disso."

"Certo, e quanto a isso," ele disse, se inclinando pra mais perto de mim.

Segurei minha respiração.

"Você estava certa. Esse não sou eu."

Pisquei. Ele balançou sua cabeça.

"Voltei para Forks e não estava pensando no que me fazia feliz. Não estava pensando no que eu precisava. Estou cansado de toda essa besteira de fingir, Alice."

"Certo," o surreal estava aparecendo novamente.

"Mas essa também não é você. Não é a Alice que eu conheci em Nova York. Fomos felizes lá. Eu fui feliz lá."

"Uh-huh," eu respirei enquanto ele se movia pra mais perto de mim e colocava suas mãos em meu rosto.

"Eu queria fazer isso há uma semana," ele sussurrou, sua respiração tocando meus lábios.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu sussurrei, enquanto sentia seus dedos moverem por meus cabelos.

Ele riu levemente enquanto seus lábios estavam milímetros dos meus. "Não pode simplesmente me deixar fazer isso?"

Tudo parou. A música vindo do salão principal, o som dos garçons rindo na sala ao lado, o cheiro da cozinha. Porque ele estava lá, bem na minha frente, com suas mãos movendo pelas minhas costas até a base da minha espinha, mergulhando pra mais perto de mim. Respirei fundo. Ele parecia determinado, talvez até um pouco louco.

"Jasper?" engoli em seco, meus olhos nos dele.

Ele respondeu do jeito que eu queria que ele tivesse respondido cada pergunta que eu já fiz pra ele. Sua mão foi para meu rosto, colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto um pequeno sorriso cruzava seu rosto e ele riu suavemente antes de colocar seus lábios nos meus.

Eu sempre quis um desses beijos perfeitos. O tipo que você vê em filmes branco e preto quando a música fica bem alta e a mulher é divina e o cara é intenso. Eu aceitei que esse tipo de coisa não existia porque o mundo real não era assim. Eu estava errada. Esse era meu beijo perfeito; nosso beijo perfeito. O momento Alice Brandon.

Quando ele se afastou não consegui abrir meus lábios.

"Está atrasado," eu sussurrei, me inclinando para beijá-lo novamente.

Ele me beijou, dessa vez um pouco mais rápido então batemos na parede atrás de mim.

"Sinto muito," ele respirou, colocando as mãos em meu rosto.

Eu estava sem respiração, sem palavras. Só tinha uma coisa que teria que acontecer a seguir.

"Vamos embora," eu disse, pegando sua mão e o guiando para a saída.

Acho que meu motorista estava suspeito do que estava acontecendo na parte de trás da limusine. Eu dei a ele um sorriso sem fôlego enquanto pulava no assento de trás e imediatamente fechava a divisória entre nós e ele. Eu tinha que dar a 'nós' algum tempo sozinhos.

Jasper estava sorrindo também, tanto que suas covinhas já estavam ficando marcadas em seu rosto. Eu não iria esperar; pulei em cima dele, de pernas abertas. Arqueei minhas costas para que pudesse me esfregar em cima dele enquanto continuávamos nos beijando.

Ele gemeu em resposta enquanto lentamente arrastou seus dedos por meu queixo e levemente por minha espinha enquanto roçava nele em nosso próprio ritmo.

Ele puxou a alça do meu vestido pra baixo, arrastando seus lábios por meu pescoço até a pele exposta de meu ombro. Foi uma técnica de distração suja, porque de alguma forma, os dedos de Jasper acharam o caminho por fora da minha calcinha.

Olhei pra ele, amando o sorriso perverso que se espalhou por seu rosto enquanto ele começou a fazer pequenos círculos em meu centro. Ele delicadamente me provocou, escovando o ponto certo com seus dedos, provocando-me habilmente com pequenos movimentos que me fizeram silenciosamente implorar por mais.

Nos beijamos enquanto eu comecei a roçar em seus dedos, gemendo o mais baixo que eu podia através da respiração abafada. Deixei meus olhos fecharem, sentindo seu cheiro enquanto nossa respiração se misturava, criando uma poção perfeita e quente que estava me levando para o pico.

Enfiei os dedos nos cabelos dele, puxando sua cabeça pra trás para que pudesse beijá-lo novamente. Ele gostou disso, gemendo na minha boca enquanto colocava suas mãos na minha bunda e me puxava firmemente em sua ereção e me movia lentamente sobre ele. Nossas línguas lutavam enquanto eu me esfregava em seu colo, roçando sobre seu eixo rígido, nossa respiração aumentando um pouco enquanto eu roçava um pouco mais rápido.

Eu podia ficar assim, roçando nele pra sempre, mas eu queria mais e ele sabia disso.

Com um rugido, ele me puxou pra seus braços e me empurrou do outro lado da limusine. Minhas pernas em volta dele, como uma armadilha enquanto ele beijava meus lábios, lentamente, e sem esforço algum fazendo minha cabeça girar enquanto seus dedos forçaram em minha calcinha.

Eu ri, me apoiando nos cotovelos para beijá-lo enquanto ele se movia por meu corpo. Com um sorriso ele deixou seus lábios moverem por minha coxa nua. Arrepios apareceram quando ele começou a se mover por dentro da minha coxa, perto de onde eu o queria. Ele me provocou, beijando a coxa oposta, cada vez se movendo mais dolorosamente perto. Senti sua respiração exatamente onde eu precisava dele.

Mordi meu lábio e inalei, esperando pra ele me beijar exatamente onde eu o queria.

"Jesus, Alice, chega dessa porra visual!"

A voz estridente de Bella me tirou de meus pensamentos. Olhei de volta pra ela, sua boca escancarada em fúria e provavelmente alguma descrença. Podia sentir meu rubor enquanto voltava pro presente. Eu não estava acostumada a ser tão honesta com Bella. Assim que comecei a falar sobre Jasper, parecia que eu não podia parar.

"Desculpe," eu disse, realmente querendo dizer isso.

Bella parecia mal. Ela não tinha olhado pra cima desde que Jasper saiu, antes de eu confessar a verdade a ela. Em vez disso, ela estava fazendo aquela coisa onde fazia careta e focava em suas unhas, as mordendo e exalando ruidosamente a cada minuto. Eu sabia que ela estava prestando atenção, ou pensando em alguma coisa. Ficou claro que ela estava engarrafando tudo, como sempre fazia.

"Tenho que ir," ela disse, enrolando o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

Levantei a seguindo. "Não quer ficar e falar sobre ontem à noite com sua mãe?"

"Não posso," ela respondeu sem rodeios enquanto puxava sua jaqueta sem olhar pra mim. "Tenho que me preparar pra um encontro."

* * *

**N/T:** _Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii que lindo meu Jasper, acho ele tão tudo, as covinhas, o jeito, tudo *suspira* ... capítulo enorme dessa viagem da Alice não? Cansei._

_Espero que tenham gostado e comentem ;)_


	17. Você é uma tempestade

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**EPOV**

Foi um erro.

Era como se eu estivesse tropeçando cegamente em uma besteira após a outra. A onda constante de estupidez fez minha cabeça correr enquanto eu dirigia. Minha única companhia era o mantra persistente que corria pela minha cabeça: Que porra eu estava pensando?

Eu estava pegando fogo por fazer tanta merda.

Quando eu acordei eu estava bem. Não, eu estava fodidamente sereno. Apenas calmo e imóvel porque eu não queria quebrar o transe estranho que ela me sugou no momento em que ela fechou minha porta. Eu sabia que o estupor tinha tudo a ver com sua boca, o jeito que ela olhava pra mim por baixo de seus cílios, e o cheiro de damascos que ela trazia com ela; como se ela não soubesse o que isso causava em mim. Ela tinha que saber, ela não era tola porra.

Ela estava em todos os lugares: cabelos castanhos enrolados por meu braço, na respiração suave fazendo cócegas em meu peito, pontas dos dedos pousando levemente sobre meu quadril nu. Eu acordei em um casulo dela, e foi perfeito, não poderia ter sido mais perfeito. Agora, logicamente, pensar nisso deveria ter sido suficiente para eu parar, e correr dessa porra dessa situação. Mas, aparentemente, a lógica tinha tirado a porra de umas férias.

Eu estava bem. Porra, eu quase estava feliz assim que a encontrei do lado da estrada. Eu a fiz sorrir novamente e assim que fiz, me senti simplesmente fodidamente fantástico. Percebi agora que eu estava muito feliz. Sim, eu queria dormir com ela. Porque diabos não dormiria? Ela era linda, ela estava disponível e, sim okay, ela sabia o que estava fazendo com meu pau.

Mas foi diferente das outras vezes; eu estava muito confortável. Longe pra caralho de confortável. Eu deixei baixar minha guarda e pisei em um novo território antes que tivesse a chance de perceber que porra eu estava fazendo.

Isso ainda não tinha me ocorrido enquanto eu a observava dormir; ela era fascinante pra mim. Eu nunca tinha ficado tempo suficiente em uma cama para ver uma garota dormir, simplesmente porque eu nunca senti essa necessidade. Mas com a Bella, ela simplesmente me puxou, me hipnotizou para querer ver aquele lábio inferior separar levemente enquanto ela suspirava dormindo. Ou o jeito que o sol da manhã fazia seu cabelo castanho levemente vermelho, fazendo eu chegar até ele e tocar cuidadosamente, simplesmente pra satisfazer essa estranha curiosidade que veio não sei de onde. Enquanto eu a observava dormir eu achei que estava tudo bem, que eu podia lidar com seja lá o que estava acontecendo e que não era grande coisa. Isso foi até que entrei no chuveiro e começaram a girar as engrenagens.

Comecei a pensar sobre o que as doze horas passadas tinham significado. Haviam diferentes níveis de interpretação para duas pessoas que tinham uma chance mínima de terminar com a mesma conclusão. Isso era impossível.

Se eu voltasse pro quarto e ela estivesse acordada, o que ela esperaria? Beijinhos de bom dia e olhares apaixonados? Café na cama? Deveríamos passar o dia juntos? Logicamente, isso era o que uma garota que eu tinha transado estaria desesperadamente esperando. Mas essa era Bella. E Bella não era como nenhuma outra garota que eu conheci. Ela de alguma forma era o lado positivo e negativo juntos em um pacote. Eu nunca entendi como ela não se rasgou em pedacinhos com todo sexo que ela testemunhou e fez. Mas novamente, eu a entendia. Eu sabia que éramos parecidos, ás vezes muito parecidos. E isso me assustava pra caralho porque com certeza eu não desenvolveria sentimentos por alguém como eu.

E porque ela era igual a mim, seria a primeira coisa que saísse de sua boca sobre a aposta? E se eu entrasse lá e a visse coberta pelo lençol branco, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto enquanto ela se sentava e ria, voltando a ser uma vadia por eu ter perdido a aposta?

Foda-se. Eu não daria a ela essa porra dessa satisfação.

Me enrolei na toalha e espiei pela fresta da porta, a observando na cama por alguns minutos. Seu pé estava pra fora do lençol. Estava esticado de forma que eu podia ver suas unhas do pé pintadas de vermelho sangue. Ela não tinha se movido; não havia nenhum sorriso demoníaco e nada de sobrancelha levantada. Ela estava parada.

Mas eu ainda tinha que sair daqui.

Era raro eu ter que escapar da minha casa. Era meu santuário, uma barreira da besteira entediante e superficial que era Forks. Eu sempre fui cuidadoso em deixar isso claro pra todas as vadias; somente Jasper esteve por aqui e nem mesmo ele entrou em meu quarto. Mas agora que _ela_ o tinha invadido porque eu a deixei entrar, junto com seu cabelo comprido, sua respiração, suas unhas pintadas e seu cheiro. Era como se a casa inteira a tivesse aceitado, transformado-se e se adornado a ela. Vivendo e respirando como ela, me fazendo perguntas que eu não queria responder ou me preocupar em encarar.

Eu tinha que sair daqui simplesmente pra clarear a porra da minha mente de pensamentos dela. Caminhei para meu quarto e simplesmente continuei caminhando, descendo as escadas, pelo corredor até a garagem. Entrei em meu carro e dirigi. E continuei dirigindo. Precisava da porra de um drink, ou de um psicanalista, ou ambos. Jasper não estava na sua casa; ele nem estava atendendo a porra do telefone. Eu com certeza não precisava lidar com as conseqüências de ontem a noite, então só continuei dirigindo porque era a opção mais fácil.

E foi fácil, pelo menos pela primeira meia hora. Minha música podia ser estridente e o tráfego anormalmente vazio, mas minha mente estava trabalhando. Lentamente, pouco a pouco, flashes da noite passada entravam na minha cabeça, cada um mais gráfico que o outro, até que tive uma sobrecarga sensorial e eu podia sentir a porra do seu gosto na minha garganta. Quando abaixei o volume da música ficou claramente óbvio: Bella não iria a lugar algum.

Isso era besteira. Que porra 'significar algo' significava? Era a porra de um termo estúpido criado por românticos filmes de merda que não tinham lugar na realidade. Não haviam porras de finais felizes, nada de pôr do sol. Isso não era como os relacionamentos de verdade funcionavam. Em vez disso, você vivia, fodia, ficava velho e passava por toda essa merda de altos e baixos, sem bússola e sem um plano pré-destinado. E não havia dúvidas na minha cabeça que ela saberia disso porque essa era Bella. Bella não era perfeita; assim como também não sou. Ela não tinha expectativas. Ela nunca esperava nada de mim a não ser uma boa transa e um sorriso. Então porque eu esperaria que ela quisesse ou esperasse algo diferente?

Depois de tudo que tinha acontecido na primeira semana de volta em Forks, eu sabia que com certeza ela não merecia ser deixada sozinha novamente. Eu a deixaria mal. Fugir não resolve nada e eu estava irritado comigo mesmo por ser um viadinho. Eu precisava de uma solução, uma espécie de manifestação divina para voltar a ser eu. Eu não teria essa merda me assombrando até que eu a visse novamente. Eu queria sentar com ela e ver o que toda essa merda tinha significado pra ela e pra mim, porque eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Foi um erro, mas com certeza eu podia dar um jeito nisso se fosse rápido o suficiente.

Fiz o caminho pra casa com metade do tempo; minha cabeça estava contemplando tudo que tinha sido dito entre nós durante a semana. Maravilhosos flashbacks, e antes que eu pudesse me impedir eu estava ansioso para vê-la novamente.

Isso foi passageiro assim que meu estômago apertou logo que vi o Veyron* de Carlisle estacionado na porta. Seu Bugatti* favorito normalmente ficava na garagem quando ele estava fora. Os deuses continuavam fodendo comigo, pois estava claro que Carlisle tinha voltado pra casa mais cedo. Assim que pulei nos primeiros degraus da casa eu silenciosamente rezei para que Bella ainda estivesse dormindo ou ainda esperando por mim no meu quarto.

_Foto do Bugatti no meu perfil._

Carlisle e eu tínhamos uma regra em casa: Nada de mulheres mostrado a bunda pela casa de manhã. Nós nunca dissemos isso explicitamente; eram apenas regras e parecia lógico. A casa era nosso espaço; seu e meu e nós não queríamos as garotas famintas por Cullen vasculhando nossas coisas quando o sol nascesse. Eram apenas transas e depois as colocávamos no taxi porque assim era mais fácil. Eu tinha quebrado uma regra, outro maldito erro.

No momento em que eu o vi, eu sabia que ele tinha visto Bella. Ele tinha aquele olhar no rosto, preocupado com um leve senso de simpatia. O mesmo olhar que ele costumava me dar quando recebia outro telefonema da escola o alarmando sobre eu fumar ou ser pego transando com uma novata na sala de xerox. Eu só queria que ele deixasse essa passar, pelo menos dessa vez. Eu não queria falar sobre essa porra, mas pelo olhar dele, essa era a única coisa que ele queria fazer.

"Edward," ele começou, levantando a mão para dar um tapinha em meu ombro como ele fazia toda vez que chegava de viagem.

Acenei pra ele. "Voltou mais cedo do que…"

Ele acenou pra me silenciar e colocou seu braço em volta das minhas costas me guiando pra dentro de casa. "Eu mudei meus planos. As coisas foram melhores do que eu esperava na viagem então achei que seria melhor voltar pra casa mais cedo."

Engoli em seco. "Certo," eu disse olhando pros meus pés, os quais estavam andando no mesmo passo que ele. Porque diabos eu estava regredindo como uma criança que tinha feito algo errado? Rapidamente levantei meu queixo, joguei minha jaqueta no sofá da sala e logo me sentei.

Carlisle estava parado na porta de entrada, batendo no queixo com sua mão. Esse era seu maldito olhar de médico fazendo diagnóstico quando ele estava interpretando um 'pai'. Eu odiava isso pra caralho.

"Tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de falar?" eu disse, dando meu melhor para não soar como uma criança petulante. Eu só queria ter 'a conversa' e sair daqui.

Ele baixou as mãos e as colocou atrás das costas. Posição pai médico número dois.

"Quero falar sobre Bella Swan."

Meu peito apertou enquanto meus olhos disparavam dele pro meu colo.

"Porque você quer falar sobre ela?" eu perguntei, desafiadoramente levantando meu queixo novamente.

"Corremos um do outro essa manhã,"

"Certo," eu disse, olhando pra ele. Então preparei as três frases que acabariam com a conversa. "Desculpe. Isso não acontecerá novamente. Foi um erro."

Mas ele não se importou. Eu sei por que ele sentou no meu lado oposto na mesa, ainda com o olhar preocupado, e com a boca apertada.

"Eu sei, tudo bem ter uma namorada, Edward..."

Enruguei meu rosto e dei um sorriso distraído. "Ah Jesus, Carlisle, ela não é minha namorada..."

Ele franziu a testa pra mim mas seu som continuou calmo. "Essa é a segunda vez que vejo essa menina saindo da casa de manhã. Isso nunca aconteceu com nenhuma outra garota. Então é lógico pensar que ela significa alguma coisa pra você."

Ri enquanto bagunçava meu cabelo. "Ela é apenas outra transa, Carlisle."

Ele segurou meu olhar por um momento e então inclinou sua cabeça pensativamente. "É uma pena. Ela parece ser uma garota muito doce."

Eu não disse nada.

Carlisle suspirou enquanto levantava e começava a caminhar para a porta. "Nós ficamos um pouco surpresos por ver que você a deixou."

De repente minha atenção voltou para o que ele tinha dito. "Nós?"

Ele parou na porta de entrada. Sentei e o vi hesitantemente virar pra me olhar.

"Sim..."

"Que diabos é 'nós'?" eu ri. Eu adoraria se Carlisle estivesse me dando esse discurso de pai somente pra poder se desculpar por ter trazido sua própria galinha pra casa. Pausei enquanto pensava, "Você estava em casa ontem à noite?"

Carlisle virou para me encarar, negando com a cabeça. "Não, nós chegamos essa manhã."

"O que, está trazendo serviço pra casa? Isso é um pouco desesperado, não acha, Carlisle? Claro que existem muitas mulheres em Forks para você pegar se tem algum desejo a noite, não?" eu ri.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha pra mim como se ele não estivesse impressionado ou alguma merda. Eu estava me irritando que ele não estava deixando pra lá e continuava agindo como pai.

"Edward, alguém vai ficar conosco por um tempo. Seu nome é Esme e na verdade ela é a razão por eu ter passado tanto tempo em Ohio."

Olhei pra ele com um sorriso de escárnio em meus lábios.

"Você está brincando, certo?"

"Na verdade não. Ela está na sala nesse momento. Quero que você a conheça."

Meu queixo caiu enquanto eu negava com minha cabeça. "Bem, que diabos Carlisle, por quanto tempo ela vai ficar? Ela deve ser alguma transa."

"Talvez eu não tenha sido claro, Edward. Esme é importante pra mim. Eu a chamei aqui para que pudesse conhecer você."

"Mas, isso não é contra as regras?"

"Que regras?"

"Você e sua aversão com a monogamia," eu disse, minhas mãos voando no ar sem pensar. "Você sempre foi desse jeito."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Essa era a melhor forma que eu podia viver para lidar com a perda de sua mãe. Existem exceções a todas as regras, Edward. Esme é a melhor exceção que eu já vi."

Pisquei algumas vezes; ele não era mais como o pai que eu conhecia. "Está falando sério?"

"Muito."

"Então, o que, vai casar com ela?"

"Eu não fiz planos oficiais ainda, mas não posso descartar essa opção."

Agarrei meus cabelos com as mãos e gemi. "Jesus porra..."

"Edward, isso é importante pra mim. E para ser honesto, isso será importante pra você também. Uma influência feminina será bom pra você."

Olhei para o teto por um momento, meu cérebro diminuindo de intensidade devido à autoridade paternal não característica de Calisle. Eu não sabia que ele era assim, mas fazia sentido. Eu sabia que ele era um daqueles caras legais, era só questão de tempo para ele parar de transar com as aspirantes a Sra. Cullen e encontrasse alguém que realmente significasse algo pra ele. Era como uma questão de matemática, que estava prestes a acontecer.

"Certo, deixe-me conhecê-la," eu disse ficando de pé e passando por ele. "Estou fodidamente em êxtase."

O ouvi me seguir enquanto fazia meu caminho para a sala.

Claro, lá sentada na sala havia uma mulher de cabelos caramelos que se virou e sorriu enquanto entrávamos – e aquele sorriso era todo pra Carlisle. Ela se virou sorrindo de Carlisle pra mim, e porra, achei difícil não sorrir de volta pra ela. Então em vez disso olhei para meus pés antes de olhar pra Carlisle. Mas ele não estava lá para pegar meu olhar - ele estava olhando para a mulher.

Carlisle foi até ela, pegando sua mão. Senti minha sobrancelha levantar; eu estava olhando pra uma porra de retrato de família.

"Edward, essa é Esme."

"Oi," eu disse, sem reagir à mão estendida porque eu estava muito ocupado olhando para meu pai que estava literalmente vidrado na mulher.

Ela não hesitou, apenas continuou me dando um sorriso caloroso que me fez sentir culpado por agir como um idiota. "Edward, estou tão feliz por conhecer você, seu pai me falou muito sobre você."

Carlisle riu. "Não se preocupe, Edward, eu pulei todas as partes ruins!"

Eles riram juntos, ainda segurando um a mão do outro. O olho dele brilhava pra ela. Ela era fodidamente perfeita. Eles estavam inquestionavelmente unidos.

"Você terá que desculpar Edward, Esme, ele estava for a na cidade e acho que ele ainda está sofrendo."

Ela me deu um aceno compreensivo antes de sorrir de volta pra Carlisle. "Claro, conheci sua amiga mais cedo. Uma bela garota. Se divertiram juntos?"

Eu bufei, balançando minha cabeça enquanto cruzava os braços no peito.

Carlisle voltou para o modo pai preocupado novamente, inclinando sua cabeça de lado e sinalizou para que eu sentasse na cadeira do lado oposto como se de repente ele fosse uma porra de um psicólogo ou alguma merda assim.

"Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite?" ele perguntou.

Minha cabeça continuou negando lentamente. "Nem um pouco," eu disse, virando para a porta da saída. "Prazer em conhecê-la," eu murmurei, sem parar para ouvir as várias respostas ou protestos enquanto deixava a sala.

Eu não precisava fingir ser da família perfeita agora. Eu ia levar algum tempo para me acostumar com Carlisle como 'Sr. Marido', mas não era isso que estava me perturbando e fazendo meu estômago e cabeça doer. Não era ela, ela não tinha feito nada errado. Ela não parecia o tipo de mulher que podia fazer algo errado. Era melhor eu sair daquela cena do filme 'A vida em preto e branco' antes que eu acabasse com a felicidade deles. Eu ainda precisava clarear minha mente.

Quando estacionei na casa de Jasper fiquei ainda mais irritado porque o bastardo estava em casa e não tinha me ligado, considerando todas as mensagens que deixei pra ele. Ele abriu a porta com um maldito sorriso em êxtase que implicava no seu uso matinal de ervas. Ele não tinha trocado de roupas desde ontem à noite, mas ele não parecia se importar.

"Jesus, onde você esteve porra?" eu disse enquanto entrava pela porta. "Você já ouviu falar em responder as porras das mensagens?"

Ele riu enquanto começava a subir as escadas. "Meu amigo, eu estava muito, muito ocupado."

Esfreguei minhas pálpebras enquanto suspirei. "Que seja, você tem alguma coisa? Preciso de um maldito cigarro, tem sido uma manhã do caralho."

"Claro, eu estava enrolando uma agora."

Bufei pra ele. "Claro, porque você já está drogado."

"Na verdade não estou. Estou de boa."

Empurrei a porta de seu quarto e fiquei surpreso por não ser atingido pelo usual cheiro de ervas. Em vez disso, meus olhos caíram sobre o sofá marroquino, que tinha uma figura enorme no meio dela, parecendo um Buda.

"Eai, Cullen!" Emmett pulou de pé e veio bater na minha mão.

"Que porra é essa?" eu disse, olhando pra Jasper e apontando pra Emmett.

Jasper, que estava sentado em sua usual mesa, deu de ombros pra mim. "Ele estava aqui quando cheguei." Então, sendo o gênio que ele sempre era ao enrolar, em menos de três minutos eu estava reclinado sobre o sofá esperando minha mente finalmente clarear.

"Então, onde você estava ontem à noite?" eu perguntei, relutantemente passando o baseado a Emmett sabendo que ele ia babar nele todo como sempre fazia.

"É, quem você comeu ontem à noite?" Emmett perguntou, apertando desajeitadamente o baseado entre as articulações de seus dedos de salsicha. "É melhor não ser Tanya novamente, cara, ou juro que você é um psicopata."

Jasper sorriu e negou com sua cabeça enquanto dava um olhar 'que porra é essa' para Emmett. "Não cara, estou cansado dessa merda. Estou mudando pro nível seguinte. Estou com Alice Brandon."

Eu lentamente me virei pra ele. "O que você quer dizer com estar com ela?"

Ele sorriu. "Quero dizer, estamos juntos. Um casal. Exclusivo. E porra, cara, isso é demais."

Minha confusão foi cortada pela gargalhada de Emmett. "Cara, foi derrotado por uma buceta?" ele riu, batendo sua mão na mesa de madeira na nossa frente, fazendo minha cerveja espirrar na madeira escura.

"Cala a porra da boca, Emmett, você está tão preso a buceta de Rosalie que parece seu ginecologista," eu bati, limpando a cerveja derramada com um lenço usado.

A boca de Emmett abriu enquanto ele inclinou a cabeça de lado com curiosidade. "Hein?"

O ignorei enquanto Jasper ria. Eu não sabia que porra dizer. Ainda bem que não tive que pensar em nada, porque bem na hora como se ela estivesse ouvindo tudo, Alice Brandon invadiu o quarto. Ela estava diferente também, o mesmo olhar, um sorriso bobo no rosto, que só ficava maior quando ela encontrava os olhos de Jasper. Meu estômago de repente embrulho com o pensamento de que ela poderia estar com Bella. Nem mesmo tentei esconder o fato de que fiquei observando a porta por um bom tempo depois que Alice passou por ela.

"Hey meninos," Alice delicadamente sentou perto de Jasper, se encostando no braço do sofá. Ele riu e a agarrou pela cintura, a puxando em um abraço e um beijo que fez eu me sentir como um maldito espreitador.

Eu estava feliz por ele. Quero dizer, eu estava feliz porque ele estava feliz. Apesar de agora eu ter que lidar com o fato de todo lugar que eu olhar ver um casal fodidamente feliz salivando um no outro. Eu tinha perdido meu braço direito, agora eu estava preso com um gigante idiota que ainda estava tentando entender o que eu disse do ginecologista.

"Hey, pequena Alice," Emmett sorriu, balançando as sobrancelhas pra ela.

Enquanto Alice e Jasper começaram a babar um no outro, minha linha de pensamento foi interrompida por um barulho alto de um tapa em meu braço.

"Hey, cara, que porra aconteceu com você ontem à noite? Aposto que Bella sugou sua vida. Eu não entendo como a boquinha da vadia consegue ser tão boa em volta do meu pau, estou certo?"

Foi instantâneo. Como quando você pula a introdução do DVD. Em um minuto você está tranqüilo, no outro, você tem esse cara enorme no chão e está em cima dele, um punho cerrado, e a outra mão agarrando a gola de sua camisa, esperando pelo próximo ataque.

"Jesus porra, Cullen, desculpe!" Emmett gemeu, tentando cobrir o rosto.

Jasper estava de pé, segurando meus ombros, me afastando dele enquanto Alice estava de pé entre nós. Aparentemente, eu simplesmente tinha socado a cara do imbecil.

Jasper rapidamente puxou Emmett de pé e o tirou do quarto enquanto Alice pulava na minha frente dizendo alguma merda tão rápido que eu não entendia. A empurrei de lado indo em direção a janela, sentindo a adrenalina me cortar como vidro.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma hora, ela me deu um abençoado minuto de silêncio enquanto eu pegava minha cerveja e dava um grande gole para umedecer minha súbita boca seca.

"Uau, Cullen, isso que é uma reação. Vai me atacar também se eu falar o nome dela?"

Limpei a boca com as costas da mão enquanto fiz uma careta pra ela. "Que diabos você está falando?"

"Estou falando do que diabos aconteceu aqui. Eu acho que nunca vi alguém se mover tão rápido."

"Que bom pra você," eu disse me recostando na cadeira.

Eu acho que a ouvi bater o pé. "Sabe o que estou pensando? Acho que está afim da Bella."

"Pode guardar seus pensamentos pra você mesma?" eu disse, esfregando minha testa enquanto inclinava minha cabeça.

Alice deu um rosnado estridente enquanto jogava as mãos pro ar. "Porque você simplesmente não é honesto com ela? Ela precisa de honestidade. Acredite em mim, ela irá valorizar."

"Okay, certo, seja assim. Continue com sua aposta estúpida. Ela não está mais nessa, acredite em mim."

Esfreguei meus olhos antes de olhar pra ela. "O que você quer dizer?"

Ela se jogou no sofá oposto; uma sobrancelha sabe tudo levantada do jeito que as meninas sempre fazem quando sabem de algo e amam que você não saiba. "Eu _quero dizer _que acho que ela está fora dessa coisa toda. Não, tenho certeza que ela está considerando ir em um encontro. Isso não viola as regras ou algo assim?"

Fechei meus olhos. Pulguento do caralho. Eu deveria ter sabido. Swan vai direto pra onde ela acha que vai doer.

"Olhe, só porque você está fudendo com meu amigo não significa que de repente somos camaradas certo? Pode simplesmente calar a porra da boca por um maldito segundo?"

A ouvi bufar enquanto batia o salto na madeira, bem alto. "Você é tão ruim quanto ela, sabia."

Inclinei minha cabeça pra trás na cabeça e soltei um suspiro quando Jasper voltou.

"Você está bem, cara?" ele perguntou, sentando no meu lado oposto. Novamente, outro olhar preocupado. Mais merda que eu não precisava ou queria.

Concordei enquanto levantava e bebia o resto da cerveja. "Estou fodidamente bem, porque não estaria?"

Jasper ficou sentado. "Edward, você não precisa de poderes psíquicos para saber por que você fez aquilo."

"Ah mas que porra, o que há com as pessoas?" eu gritei, batendo meu copo na mesa. "Pare de falar coisas que não existem! Bella Swan não significa nada pra mim. Eu não significo nada pra ela. É uma porra de uma aposta que já perdeu a graça. Eu não me importo mais com essa porra. Vou sair essa noite; vou começar a atacar as calouras como eu devia ter feito há cinco dias. Venha se quiser, eu realmente não me importo."

Jasper suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Certo cara, faça o que quiser. Tenha uma ótima noite."

"Está fora?"

"Estou fora. Estou cheio de você e da Bella. Vocês dois precisam crescer porra."

Olhei pra ele, meus dentes cerrados.

Ele me olhou de volta, super sério, obviamente disposto a se defender se necessário. Mas eu não iria bater em Jasper, eu não precisava. O que eu precisava era uma bebida, outro cigarro e alguma buceta nova.

* * *

**N/T:Obrigada a todos os comentários anteriores e sejam muito bem vindas leitoras novas.**

_Edward teimoso pra cacete não?E quanto porra em um único capítulo *isso pq tinha mais e eu tive que dar uma cortada*. Mas temos que entender que é complicado pra ele mudar seu estilo de vida assim, do nada, e aceitar que pode gostar de alguém, vamos ter paciência e torcer pra que tudo se resolva._

_Faltam 10 capítulos *pisca*_

**Beijooos s2 ... comentem e até sábado.**


	18. Pico da Alegria

**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**BPOV**

Aparecer na casa de Jake sem aviso parecia uma boa maneira de ir. Eu meio que sabia o caminho pra La Push, considerando que realmente não havia muito pra saber. Enquanto eu dirigia pelo que eu achava ser a única rua que eles tinham, comecei a me lembrar de diferentes pontos de referência que despertaram mini flashbacks na minha mente, tornando tudo um pouco mais familiar. Era como se eu estivesse visitando alguém no passado. Enquanto minha mente acelerava, percebi que eu estava há milhas de distância da Bella Swan que costumava brincar nas praias de La Push.

A casa dos Black era exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava: feita de madeira, cercada por árvores altas que a tornava densa e desfocada. A floresta costumava me petrificar, mesmo durante o dia. Era escura; não importava se tivéssemos um daqueles raros dias de sol de Washington. Se eu saía da casa dos Black à noite, eu costumava correr pro carro sem olhar em volta com medo de ser pega por algo ou alguém. Sorri comigo mesma enquanto lembrava de um Jake muito menor, se oferecendo pra andar comigo o tempo todo. Nem sempre eu o deixava ir; eu não gostava do fato de ter medo, e eu me sentia mal por ele perceber quando ninguém mais o fazia.

Assim que bati a porta do meu carro, silenciosamente me amaldiçoei quando meus pensamentos naturalmente foram para em como sua casa era pequena. Claro, era isso que Forks fazia com você: mexia com seu senso de realidade. A casa era amável; era tudo que qualquer família podia precisar. Eu só estava sendo uma metida do caralho. Eu tinha que admitir, era bom estar longe de todas as besteiras de Forks e estar em um lugar de verdade.

Fiz meu caminho para a porta da frente, conseguindo andar com a ponta do pé para que meus saltos não afundassem no solo macio e levemente umedecido. Falhando na minha tentativa, eu escovei sem jeito meus saltos no capacho. As letras estavam um pouco gastas, mas eu ainda podia ler as letras que diziam 'Bem-vindo, entre'. Era o mesmo de dez anos atrás.

Logo percebi que estava olhando para o capacho mais tempo do que necessário. Eu ainda nem tinha batido na maldita porta. Em vez isso, eu estava fazendo um papel assustador de uma espreitadora. Assim que bati levemente na porta, esperei que pudesse trapacear em pensar que minha hesitação e minha falta de atividade cerebral era devido eu estar nervosa sobre o encontro. Isso teria feito sentido considerando que há alguns dias eu _estava _nervosa. Porra, eu estava quase apavorada, como uma novata molhando a calcinha por ganhar um sorriso do zagueiro. Mas agora, eu me sentia paralisada e eu não pretendia saber por quê.

Bati novamente, um pouco mais forte dessa vez, me reassegurando que essa era a coisa certa a se fazer.

_Foda-se o Cullen. Foda-se a aposta. __Foda-se Forks._

"Bella?"

A voz de Jacob veio de atrás de mim. Me virei rapidamente, acrescentando um sorriso perfeito. Ele estava parecendo um pouco confuso. Vi seus olhos correrem rapidamente por mim enquanto ele se aproximava. Eu juro que o vi corar um pouco. Tudo bem, era a reação que eu queria.

"Eu achei que fosse te pegar mais tarde?" ele perguntou, nervosamente coçando a nuca.

"Você ia," eu disse, ainda sorrindo pra ele, ainda mais quando vi a mancha de óleo cremoso escorrendo por seu peito. "Eu precisava dirigir e achei que você podia lidar com o _Aston Martin_," coloquei meus braços no corrimão de sua varanda me inclinando sobre ela, lhe dando meu melhor olhar 'foda-me'. "Sabe, entre outras coisas."

Jacob sufocou uma risada e murmurou algo concordando enquanto sua mão permaneceu firmemente na nuca. Ele estava confuso. Ou melhor nós dois estávamos. Eu não estava acostumada com um cara ser tão sub-sexual; eu me senti como se estivesse meio fora da minha área.

"Você está bonita," ele disse, acenando sua mão pra cima e pra baixo na minha frente. Pode ter sido apenas uma calça jeans rasgada e uma camiseta, mas eu ainda estava de um jeito que o cara iria querer me deixar nua.

"Obrigada," eu disse, ficando ereta e descendo as escadas da varanda para encontrá-lo. "Assim como você. Mas eu acho que você já sabe que quando está meio nu fica muito bem." Eu ri, levantando minha sobrancelha para seu peito nu. "Você nunca fica com frio? Nós vivemos em condições quase árticas."

"Olha quem fala a garota que só veste uma camiseta," Jake riu. "Eu estava trabalhando no _Rabbit_ e ficou quente."

"Dá pra ver," eu disse propositalmente mordendo meu lábio inferior o mais timidamente que eu consegui. Era um pouco estranho, flertar tanto com ele. Mas eu disse a mim mesma que era por isso que eu estava aqui. Uma boa transa com alguém novo faria toda a parte de merda da minha vida sumir, como normalmente fazia.

"Então, eu posso ver?" eu perguntei, rindo pra ele por baixo de meus cílios.

Eu vi um ligeiro pânico cair sobre seu rosto. "Ver o quê?"

"O _Rabbit_, Jacob," eu ri enquanto passava por ele, fazendo meu caminho para a garagem junto da casa.

"Claro..." eu o ouvi dizer atrás de mim.

Fiquei em silêncio enquanto caminhava, inclinando minha cabeça para encontrar o sol gentil que passava pelas nuvens. Ele iluminava a grama alta, inspirando cada gota de orvalho a brilhar como pequenos diamantes espalhados pelo chão. Era bonito, e deveria ter sido o cenário perfeito para o que estávamos descaradamente prestes a fazer. Ainda assim, minha mente estava em outro lugar. Eu tinha que me dar um chute pra sair desse meu atípico coma por desejo sexual.

Seus passos estavam um pouco atrás dos meus, mas foi só quando cheguei na porta fechada da garagem que senti sua presença atrás de mim. Jacob radiava calor; percebi isso em nossa pequena dança no _Nipslip_. No pequeno pedaço nu das minhas costas eu podia senti-lo chegar mais perto porque eu estava ficando quente.

Coloquei minha mão na porta e me virei pra ele, sorrindo como se minha vida dependesse disso. "Me sinto tão travessa. Me lembro quando esse local era proibido. É como se seu pai pudesse nos pegar agora."

Ele concordou e me deu um pequeno sorriso, pressionando os lábios. "Eu lembro. Mas ele está fora pescando, então seu segredo está seguro comigo."

Com uma sobrancelha levantada, eu me virei pra porta e a empurrei lentamente. Assim que entrei, fui invadida com o cheiro de concreto úmido e óleo de motor velho. O local era pequeno, mas só porque caixas, ferramentas e pedaços de carro literalmente enchiam o espaço. Estavam em todo lugar, subindo as prateleiras na parede; alguns objetos não identificados pendurados no teto. No meio de toda essa desordem estava o _Rabbit_ com algumas ferramentas em cima de uma folha cor mostarda no chão.

"Você não estava brincando," Eu disse, acenando para as peças espalhadas. "Você o estraçalhou."

"Bem, não existem shoppings em La Push, sabe. Tinha que me manter ocupado de algum jeito."

"Eu posso pensar em outras maneiras," coloquei minhas mãos sob o capô, olhando para a caixa vazia que era o carro, fingindo saber o que eu estava vendo. A situação toda era muito 'Penthouse*', mas mesmo com um pouco de óleo, o peito nu de Jacob, nada estava me motivando a progredir.

_* Penthouse revista Americana para homens, contendo artigos e fotografias eróticas._

Eu sabia que ele estava me olhando da porta da frente, e eu realmente queria gostar disso. Eu estava esperando pela precipitação acontecer antes dele me tocar. Eu queria sentir a eletricidade correndo por minhas pernas; queria chegar naquele estágio em que você podia sentir o sexo no ar, coçando meu nariz e fazer a pulsação entre minhas pernas acelerar até que eu não pudesse mais agüentar. Eu queria tanto querer ele.

Passei tudo na minha cabeça: Jacob deslizando suas mãos quentes pela pele nua das minhas costas, lentamente achando a minha barriga, minha pele pinicando com o seu toque. Seus olhos escuros olhando meu rosto enquanto seus dedos deslizavam por dentro da minha blusa, levando suas mãos uma pra cada lado da minha cintura, virando-me para ele enquanto eu me inclinava no carro, me pressionando contra sua virilha dura e latejante. Jacob puxando minha camiseta pela minha cabeça e levando minha pele nua pra ele enquanto seus lábios se uniam aos dele. Jacob pegando minhas coxas firmemente com suas mãos, enrolando minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura enquanto ele me colocava em cima do carro gentilmente, todo tempo lambendo meu lábio inferior com sua língua enquanto seus dedos encontravam o lado de dentro da minha calcinha. Jacob tirando minha calça jeans uma perna por vez e então beijando todo caminho de volta pra cima até meu centro. Jacob usando sua língua para massagear o algodão úmido da minha calcinha, roçando perfeitamente o tecido no meu clitóris até que eu sussurrei pra ele entrar em mim. Jacob constantemente me fudendo em cima de seu velho _Rabbit_ enquanto eu explorava cada curva de seu peito, mexendo no óleo entre nós.

Imaginei como seria o gosto dele, como seria a sensação de seus lábios na minha pele. Pensei em abrir aquele pacote maravilhoso, revelando a protuberância que eu provoquei no _Nipslip_, segurá-la em minha mão antes dele entrar em mim. Eu devia ter amado isso pra caralho. Devia ter sido o suficiente para me incentivar a dar o primeiro passo. Minha mente pensava em tudo, mas o meu corpo não respondia; sem pulsação, sem calor – absolutamente porra nenhuma. Em vez disso, toda vez que eu pensava em um gosto, não era o de Jacob. Toda vez que pensava em um gemido rouco, não era o de Jacob. Era o de Edward.

_Porra, não..._

Eu tinha que tirar essa porra da minha cabeça.

"Então, o que você acha?" Jacob disse, se inclinando perto de mim no carro.

"É ótimo, Jacob. Vai ficar ótimo." Eu acenei minha cabeça, tentando tirar os pensamentos tristes e patéticos da minha mente enquanto ignorava o fato de que eu estava me tornando uma idiota de merda.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, franzindo o rosto pra mim. "Você está um pouco pálida."

"Estou bem," eu respondi enquanto levantava e jogava meu cabelo sobre os ombros. "Acho que estou com um pouco de frio," eu disse enquanto olhava pelo local, procurando minha motivação.

"Pobre Bella, linda demais pra usar uma jaqueta," Jake sorriu, me puxando pra baixo de seu braço enquanto começava a falar sobre as partes do carro, partes de metal e outras merdas que eu não entendia ou não me importava em me concentrar. Mas o cara era como um radiador. A mudança repentina de temperatura enviou um calor agradável por meu corpo, mas infelizmente, não para a minha calcinha.

Era minha vez; Jake não era o tipo de cara que tiraria vantagem. Eu teria que dar o sinal verde a ele. Me virei para encará-lo, pressionando meu corpo no dele enquanto olhava diretamente em seus olhos. Ele pareceu surpreso enquanto parava de falar, meio como um cervo pego pelos faróis. Ele não reagiu imediatamente enquanto eu levantei para beijá-lo. Ele demorou momento, como se ele soubesse que esse beijo era tudo. Mas então eu senti sua mão no meu pescoço enquanto ele me beijava com uma paixão que eu não estava preparada.

Caímos em cima do capo, fazendo-o fechar com um barulho alto enquanto minhas mãos agarravam suas omoplatas como se eu estivesse desesperada para tê-lo. Ele grunhiu enquanto me levantava, envolvendo minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e suas mãos moviam para minha virilha. Deixei seus lábios moverem do meu rosto para meu pescoço enquanto seus dedos começaram a trabalhar abrindo minha calça jeans. Eu fiz o mesmo, rapidamente abri o botão das suas. Meus olhos rolaram pra trás da minha cabeça enquanto eu deixava minha mente dominar; seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu toque. O ouvi gemer enquanto minha mão agarrava firmemente seu pau, esfregando quase violentamente pelo lado de fora da sua cueca. Eu estava fora do meu ritmo, mas Jake não pareceu se importar. Foi então que meus olhos se abriram com a percepção de que eu realmente não queria fazer isso; era tudo errado.

"Espera…" eu disse, sem fôlego, sem pensar.

Mas ele já tinha parado, descansando sua cabeça em meus ombros enquanto respirávamos brutalmente. Sua mão lentamente saiu de dentro da minha calcinha. Eu nem sequer pestanejei.

"Porra, Bella..." ele disse, engasgando sua respiração. Ele levantou e colocou as mãos na cabeça enquanto seu rosto enrugava, cheio de arrependimento. "Desculpe, eu não posso fazer isso."

Eu não disse nada. Eu não estava em choque nem mesmo remotamente irritada com Jacob. Eu estava chocada comigo mesma.

"PORRA!" ele gritou, chutando uma lata de tinta vazia, atingindo o outro lado do cômodo e me fazendo pular.

"Jesus, Jake, tudo bem," eu disse, saindo do meu torpor.

Ele olhou pra mim pedindo desculpas. "Eu sinceramente não pensava que isso ia acontecer. E eu realmente não pensava que ficaria todo patético e emocional com você. É só que, isso..." ele moveu suas mãos entre nós enquanto olhava timidamente para o chão. "Isso não parece certo."

Ele continuou olhando para seus pés com sua testa franzida, claramente irritado consigo mesmo. Meus olhos brilharam quando eu entendi completamente. "Sua namorada."

Seus olhos escuros encontraram os meus rapidamente; ele voltou a parecer como um cervo pego nos faróis. "É óbvio, huh?"

Neguei com minha cabeça. "Na verdade não. Só faz sentido. Quero dizer, você a mencionou antes."

Ele suspirou um gemido zangado enquanto se inclinava em uma caixa no meu lado oposto. "Eu sinto muito..."

"Não, Jake está tudo bem. Eu entendo completamente." E a merda, a porra, a coisa crônica idiota era que: eu realmente entendia. Edward Cullen tinha fodido comigo em mais de uma maneira. E agora, eu estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente obcecada por ele. Ele estava impresso em meu cérebro, ele tinha fodido qualquer chance que eu teria de ter um relacionamento normal com um cara normal, e ele descaradamente ganhou a aposta. Eu estava seriamente fodida, mas, ironicamente, nem tanto quanto eu gostaria.

"Não está tudo bem. Isso é uma grande merda a se fazer. Sabe, eu queria fazer isso desde que eu tinha dez anos. Eu não teria te convidado pra sair se eu soubesse que eu era um completo idiota apaixonado."

Forcei um sorriso pra ele enquanto puxava minha blusa e pulava pra fora do capô. "Jake, você não é um idiota. Ela deve ser uma ótima garota.

Ele acenou enquanto eu colocava minha mão em seu braço. "Ela é."

"Então não se preocupe com isso," eu disse, com um encolher de ombros. "Isso é bom de se ver."

Jake soltou um suspiro enquanto descansou sua cabeça em meu ombro. "Ninguém está mais surpreso do que eu, acredite."

Não era estranho. De qualquer forma, ambos estávamos em um maldito universo alternativo que não fazia sentido pra nenhum de nós. Talvez o fato de que ambos percebemos que não éramos quem achávamos que éramos nos aproximou mais, ou nos deu um passe livre direto para a Vila Platônica.

"Olha, é melhor eu ir. Você obviamente tem muito pra resolver..." eu disse, levantando e dando um tapinha leve em seu ombro.

O rosto de Jacob se contorceu enquanto negava com sua cabeça. "Porra, não, eu ainda vou te levar pra sair."

"Jake, você realmente não precisa fazer isso, eu entendo como você se sente."

Ele colocou sua mão no meu ombro, inclinando-se para olhar diretamente em meus olhos. "Por favor, assim eu me sentirei menos como um imbecil. Além disso, se tiver tudo bem pra você, eu realmente gostaria que fôssemos amigos. E amigos saem juntos. Então vamos sair."

Não pude evitar sorrir com a idéia.

"Vamos, Bells, a bebida é por minha conta. Eu te devo."

Suspirei enquanto ajeitei minha blusa e joguei meu cabelo pra trás. "Claro, porque diabos não. Eu posso aceitar uma bebida."

Deixei Jacob dirigir, mais porque ele me pegou engolindo a quarta dose de uísque em seu armário de licor enquanto ele se trocava em seu quarto. Eu não estava depressiva com o que tinha acontecido entre nós. Na verdade eu estava aliviada. Era diferente estar com um cara e não ter que pensar em sexo. Jacob era honesto comigo, e isso era bizarramente revigorante. Ele me contou sobre a Ness, e como ele tinha ouvido música country, e escrito poesias ruins desde que ela pediu um tempo. E ele me contou sobre seus planos desesperados para tê-la de volta.

Chegamos em Port Angeles no que pareceu ser vinte minutos por conta de ter Jacob como meu terapeuta pessoal. Eu contei a ele tudo sobre a charada que era minha vida, talvez até demais. Mas ele não pareceu hesitar, julgar ou suspirar. Ele apenas prestava atenção. Era bom conversar com alguém que não era oitenta por cento uma merda. Era bom conversar com alguém que era normal.

"Então se você odeia tanto Forks, porque não se muda?" ele me perguntou do outro lado da mesa.

Suspirei, balançando minha cabeça enquanto agitei com má vontade minha bebida não-alcoólica. "Não é tão simples."

Jacob franziu a testa. "Claro que é. Vá para uma escola diferente, termine seu último ano em um lugar novo."

Levantei minha sobrancelha pra ele. "Fugir dos problemas não resolve, Jacob."

"Claro, mas sentar no meio deles também não ajuda. Você estaria lá por menos de um ano, novo ambiente e novos amigos. Vá em frente e saia dessa Forks de merda."

Mordi meus lábios. Isso fazia mais sentido do que eu queria admitir. E se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, não era a primeira vez que o pensamento estava na minha cabeça. Eu estava irritada comigo mesma por não entrar em contato com meu passado mais cedo, mas entrar em contato com Jake ou qualquer dos meus velhos amigos de La Push não parecia certo. Fiquei tão presa com o que significava ser uma criança em Forks que tudo parecia tão distante. Forks parecia melhor, era como uma versão de _Gossip Girls_ encontrando _The OC_ no estado de Washington. Quanto mais rápido eu saísse, melhor. Mas não era tão fácil.

"Não posso," eu admiti.

"Porque não?"

"E minha família? Minha mãe..."

Jacob se inclinou em cima da mesa e falou em voz baixa. "Por favor, não use isso como desculpa, Bells. Você precisa se afastar dela. Você mesma disse."

Suspirei em acordo. Nenhuma reabilitação ou uma intervenção do Dr. Phil iria impedir Renée de fazer o que ela fazia de melhor. A idéia de estar longe dela literalmente fazia eu sentir como se um peso fosse tirado dos meus ombros. Deixar Forks significaria deixar pra trás toda a merda de 'Mãe e filha'. Eu ficaria mais do que feliz lidando com o conforto da clínica terapêutica do outro lado do país.

Tomei um grande gole da minha bebida. "Certo... mas e meus amigos?"

Jacob riu, balançando a cabeça. "O que tem eles? Você terá novos. E você manterá contato. Não é como se fosse pra sempre, e pelo amor de Deus Bells, vivemos na era do _Skype_ e _iPhone_. Tenho certeza que você consegue encarar."

Olhei para minha bebida, imaginando os gritos e protestos que eu ouviria de Alice se a deixasse. E então, Alice estava ocupada agora. Talvez ela não se importasse.

"Bells, você é uma ótima garota. Mas Forks está acabando com você. Que diabos você está fazendo bebendo doses de licor durante a tarde? E nem vou falar da porra da aposta."

Gemi enquanto descansava minha cabeça em minhas mãos com um suspiro. "Eu não devia ter te contado sobre isso."

"Sim, devia. Esse cara precisa ter sua cabeça examinada pra não ficar fodendo com você desse jeito. Eu juro que se ele te perturbar novamente eu literalmente vou re-arrumar a cara dele. Quero dizer, não sou perfeito mas essa merda é errada."

"Falou o cara que trabalha em um bar de nudismo…" eu murmurei.

Ele me deu um olhar de desaprovação e eu rapidamente me encolhi.

"Desculpe, isso foi baixo," eu suspirei, tomando o resto da minha bebida. "Entendo o que está dizendo. Acredite, eu entendi."

Jacob se inclinou sobre a mesa e pegou minha mão, apertando-a gentilmente. "Estou dizendo isso porque eu me importo, okay? Você vale muito mais que isso, mais do que Forks. Espero que entenda isso. Queria que olhasse pra si mesma."

Olhei por cima da minha bebida e fiquei surpresa quando senti lágrimas acumulando em meus olhos. Então lembrei porque as palavras foram tão familiares. Jake não foi a primeira pessoa a me dizer que eu era melhor que Forks essa semana.

Sequei rapidamente as lágrimas que escaparam enquanto ri. "Porra, Jacob, que diabos? Não comece a dar uma de irmão mais velho. Podemos apenas curtir a noite?"

"Claro," ele disse, terminando sua bebida e me puxando para a pista de dança. Então eu dancei com Jake, porque ele era muito engraçado e se importava comigo. Era a distração perfeita. Tínhamos ido ao melhor clube que vale a pena mencionar. Claro, era dominado pelo pop brega e homens velhos o suficiente para serem meus avós, mas era onde todos que eu conhecia não estariam.

Eu estava me divertindo, mas era um tipo diferente de diversão. Eu não estava drogada, não estava destruída. Eu estava sóbria, rindo e estava com um amigo que estava dando seu melhor para ser o John Travolta da minha versão Uma Thurman. Eu estava feliz. Mas então eu _o _vi.

É isso que acontece quando você baixa sua guarda: O universo faz o melhor pra morder a sua bunda para lembrá-lo que a vida é assim e merdas realmente acontecem. Eu simplesmente olhei por cima dos ombros de Jacob. A garota atrás dele simplesmente deu um passo para a direita. O garoto perto dela simplesmente deslizou para a esquerda. E a luz simplesmente acendeu em seu rosto, iluminando as mesmas maçãs do rosto que eu cuidadosamente estudei aquela mesma manhã.

"Você está bem?" Sempre o perceptivo Jacob. Ele virou pra ver o que eu estava olhando, mas o universo continuou conspirando. Sua visão foi bloqueada.

Quando ele olhou pra mim a visão ficou clara novamente, mas não havia mais o Cullen.

Suspirei, enquanto esfregava minha testa. "Não, estou bem, só preciso de uma bebida."

"Certo," Jake concordou. "Vou com você."

Sorri timidamente e o deixei me guiar pelas mãos para fora da multidão. Enquanto Jacob pedia minha terceira coca da noite, meus olhos vagaram pela multidão, procurando novamente por ele. Eu estava checando freneticamente para ver se ele estava lá, em algum lugar, olhando pra mim. Mas ele não estava.

Lambi meu lábio inferior, tentando lubrificar minha boca de repente seca como lixa enquanto mentalmente dizia a mim mesma para relaxar. Eu não queria confrontá-lo pelo jeito que ele me tratava ou falar da aposta ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu só queria fingir que ele nunca existiu. A melhor coisa pra mim era deixar isso pra lá. Deixar ele pra lá e esquecer sobre Edward Cullen. Claro, isso machucaria no começo. Talvez como doeu quando James fudeu comigo. Mas eu iria passar por isso, assim como foi com James. Era a melhor coisa, e eu precisava começar a cuidar de mim.

Jake me deu a bebida com um sorriso preocupado. "Eu volto em um minuto, okay? Preciso fazer uma ligação."

"Perseguindo a Ness?"

Ele levantou o polegar. "Você sacou!" ele sorriu.

"Sem problemas," eu disse, me inclinando no espaço do bar que seu corpo e movimento havia revelado.

Depois que o observei desaparecer na multidão, me virei e coloquei minha bebida no bar, mexendo no canudo lentamente. Era como se de alguma forma eu tivesse me enganando que havia vodka no fundo do copo.

_Não, eu não preciso mais dessa merda._

Enquanto eu de forma faminta observava o cara perto de mim apertar a mão de seus companheiros e deixar o bar, eu congelei. Edward Cullen estava inclinado no bar, olhando diretamente pra mim. Meu estômago praticamente caiu na minha bunda enquanto meu peito contorceu com força.

"Como está seu encontro?" ele disse friamente, sem nenhum movimento de desculpa ou remorso em seu rosto.

Engoli em seco, empurrando a bola de raiva, lágrimas e medo por minha garganta.

Zombei dele, mentalmente colocando minha armadura. Eu não daria a ele a reação que ele queria. "Sério, é assim que você vai começar uma conversa comigo?"

"Sim, acho que sim," ele respondeu sem rodeios.

Forcei um sorriso. "Bem, está indo bem pra caralho. Obrigada por perguntar. Te vejo por aí."

Eu ia escaper; pelo menos, esse era meu plano. Deixá-lo aqui sem lhe dar nenhuma importância. Achar Jacob e ir embora dessa porra. Mas o primeiro passo que eu dei eu senti sua mão segurar o meu braço. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de protestar, ele tinha me puxado para o canto do bar.

"Me solta!" eu falei, agarrando sua mão com minhas unhas.

Ele não vacilou. Em vez disso, ele apenas olhou pra mim.

"O que _você _está fazendo?" ele rosnou.

"Você é insano, caralho?" eu gritei, franzindo a testa pra ele o melhor que eu pude. "Eu estou em um encontro."

"A aposta não acabou." Ele disse com a voz firme e baixa, sem quebrar o seu olhar.

"Sim, bem, tenho certeza que acabou." Eu disse confiante.

Seus olhos piscaram rapidamente algumas vezes como se eu tivesse o pego de surpresa. Fan-foda-tástico. Ele se inclinou pra mais perto; eu podia sentir o cheiro da sua respiração, então prendi a minha. "Se você negligencia, quer dizer que eu ganho."

Exalei um suspiro determinado enquanto movia sua mão pra fora do meu braço. "Não me importo. Não vou fazer nada que você disser. Fique com o seu carro estúpido."

Eu o empurrei e passei por ele, a adrenalina me abastecendo. Edward Cullen não teria nenhum poder sobre mim. Garota fãzinha ou não – eu ia passar por isso e sair dessa merda.

"É seu," ele gritou por trás de mim.

Eu parei. Meu rosto enrugando enquanto eu virava para encará-lo. "O que?"

Eu o vi respirar fundo enquanto dava um passo pra perto de mim. "Venha comigo agora e é seu. É seu pelo resto do ano."

Eu ia abrir minha boca mas eu não sabia o que dizer. Isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Esse não era o Cullen.

"Eu não me importo com o seu carro, Cullen," eu gaguejei.

"Nem eu," ele rosnou rapidamente.

"Então com o que você se importa, Cullen?" eu rebati, cruzando os braços na minha frente. "Me diga, estou _morrendo _pra saber."

Vi seu maxilar apertar enquanto ele tomava outro passo pra perto de mim. Percebi que estava prendendo a respiração quando ele pegou minha mão na dele. "Me sinto muito protetor sobre você."

"Você não é meu guarda-costas, Cullen. Eu não preciso de você."

"Apenas venha comigo, Bella, por favor."

Ele me desarmou novamente porque, porra, ele olhou por baixo de seus cílios e eu juro por Deus, ele parecia sincero. Ou, o mais sincero que Edward Cullen poderia parecer. Lambi meu lábio inferior rapidamente, tentando me lembrar de todas as merdas sobre Edward Cullen que eu tinha dito a mim mesma.

Mas eu não conseguia lembrar.

Ele deve ter visto em meu rosto, porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que estávamos nos beijando. E porra, eu me perdi completamente. Era como exalar; nos derretíamos completamente um no outro. Derrubei minha bebida no chão enquanto sua mão moveu para meu rosto, acariciando a pele do meu pescoço, fazendo com que bilhões de impulsos elétricos entrassem em erupção por todo meu corpo. Tudo e todos estavam apagados enquanto eu o beijava faminta. Foda-se a lógica. Foda-se.

Agarrei seu braço e o puxei para a porta ao nosso lado, nos levando para um closet lilás. Eu o empurrei contra a parede, saboreando a mistura de nossas respirações enquanto ele se forçou no meu jeans. Enquanto eu puxava minha blusa por minha cabeça, seus lábios se prenderam em meu mamilo sólido e nu. Deixei escapar um suspiro enquanto ele chupava meu seio ao mesmo tempo em que os seus dedos achavam o meu clitóris. Puxei seu cabelo, trazendo seus lábios de volta para os meus enquanto eu chutava minha calça jeans no chão. Quando ele me pegou e me empurrou contra a parede, eu apertei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, o trazendo pra mais perto de mim para que eu pudesse sentir a fricção em minha calcinha fina.

Edward agarrou minha calcinha, a rasgando e jogando no chão enquanto eu agarrava seu pau perfeito em minha mão; meu clitóris vibrando com isso. Nós dois vibramos com a sensação intensa quando me encaixei em cima dele. Ele rangeu os dentes enquanto eu subia e descia em seu eixo, me movendo cada vez mais rápido, como se eu estivesse com medo que ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Ele colocou suas mãos em meu rosto, deixando o dedão achar o caminho da minha boca entre as investidas. Enquanto eu lambia seu dedo, eu comecei a sentir minhas pernas tremerem com seu cheiro, seu toque, seu rosto. Me levando para o topo como somente ele podia.

Viemos juntos, batendo na parede com um mix de gemidos e sussurros que foram diminuídos pela música alta do lado de fora que estava longe de nós. Inclinei minha cabeça pra trás na parede, desesperada para pegar minha respiração enquanto sua testa suada estava em meu ombro.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele sentou, pegando meu rosto em sua mão e se inclinando para me beijar. O beijo tinha mudado de animalesco para gentil enquanto nossas respirações diminuíam juntas, mas ele não parou de me beijar. Senti seus lábios em meu queixo, meu nariz, e minhas pálpebras fechadas. Eu não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas eu queria que nunca acabasse.

"Eu sinto muito," ele disse enquanto beijava o espaço embaixo da minha orelha.

"Por qual parte?" eu sussurrei vagamente.

Ele sentou pra me olhar. Fiquei surpresa em ver que ele parecia arrependido. "Por tudo isso," ele disse, me observando, esperando pela minha reação.

"O que eu fiz essa manhã foi um erro. Não era a coisa certa a se fazer."

Balancei minha cabeça para tirar o feitiço de seus olhos verdes nos meus. "Nada disso é a coisa certa a se fazer," eu disse, ficando de pé. O senti me observando enquanto eu desajeitadamente pegava minhas roupas. Parei, fechando meus olhos para me recompor.

"Eu não posso continuar com isso, Edward. Seja lá o que for, eu não estou mais nesse jogo."

"E se não for um jogo?" ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Tudo é um jogo," eu disse, quase com raiva. "Todos jogamos; é assim que somos. Especialmente quando estamos juntos."

"Não se não quisermos que seja."

O observei me olhar. Nenhum de nós piscou. Engoli em seco. "Eu não entendo o que está dizendo."

Ele passou a mão no cabelo enquanto levantava pra me encarar. "Estou dizendo que não posso parar isso. Não parar com o que estamos fazendo."

"Porque não?"

Ele manteve seus olhos presos no meu sem hesitação. Esse era um novo Edward. Um Edward que estava me assustando. "Porque eu não quero. E eu não acho que você queira também."

Franzi a testa pra ele, sem entender completamente o que tinha acontecido entre nós, mas ao mesmo tempo entendendo completamente.

Ele correu seu dedo pelo meu braço, observando o movimento enquanto ele falava.

"Foda-se tudo. Foda-se nossos amigos, nossa família, foda-se a aposta, foda-se o meu status. Foda-se Forks. Não dou a mínima pra isso e sei que você também não. É por isso que não podemos parar."

"O que, porque nós dois temos um senso fodido de rebeldia adolescente?"

"Não, porque precisamos um do outro pra passar por toda essa merda."

Segurei minha respiração automaticamente. Meu coração estava batendo em meus ouvidos, minhas pernas estavam dormentes e tudo que eu podia sentir era o local em meu braço que ele tinha acabado de acariciar. Nós éramos as mesmas pessoas, mas com um saco de bagagem emocional que nenhum de nós tinha experiência para distinguir. Apesar de toda essa besteira, ele estava certo. Agora, eu precisava dele seja lá do jeito que ele estivesse disposto a se entregar pra mim.

"Eu não posso prometer nada," eu disse, finalmente deixando minha respiração escapar por meus lábios.

Ele olhou pros seus pés, com a testa franzida com a mesma intensidade que me fez querer esticar a mão e tocar seu rosto. "Não me importo. Confio em você," ele disse calmamente.

Neguei com minha cabeça. "Não confie."

Ele não vacilou. Em vez disso deu mais um passo e beijou minha testa.

"Eu não estou pronto pra isso parar."

O observei apertar minha mão antes de sair pela porta. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Tenho certeza que ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. O que eu sabia era que eu não podia liberá-lo agora. Ele estava ocupando o meu juízo e tirando qualquer senso de lógica que eu tinha. Agora, isso estava certo pra mim.

* * *

**N/T:** **Fanfic nova no meu perfil 'A Child of the night' é simplesmente LINDA ... confiram!**

_JAKE PINTO MOLE_

_Morri, realmente nem sei como ainda consegui terminar de traduzir esse capítulo, lindo, não foi? Bella provando ser como todas nós, se fazendo de idiota pra ouvir ele se declarar primeiro (embora não tenha sido uma declaração), mas vamos esperar porque nem tudo são flores e desses dois podemos esperar de tudo, certo? Agora já falei que eu morro quando homem beija a testa? Acho TÃO lindo *chora*_

_Obrigada a todos os comentários anteriores, eu recebi tantos elogios e fiquei tão feliz que agora são 4:00 da manhã e eu to traduzindo, sendo que estou em semana de provas ;)_

**Comente... Até sábado... beijinhos s2**

**Capítulo 18: Pico da alegria **

**BPOV**

Aparecer na casa de Jake sem aviso parecia uma boa maneira de ir. Eu meio que sabia o caminho pra La Push, considerando que realmente não havia muito pra saber. Enquanto eu dirigia pelo que eu achava ser a única rua que eles tinham, comecei a me lembrar de diferentes pontos de referência que despertaram mini flashbacks na minha mente, tornando tudo um pouco mais familiar. Era como se eu estivesse visitando alguém no passado. Enquanto minha mente acelerava, percebi que eu estava há milhas de distância da Bella Swan que costumava brincar nas praias de La Push.

A casa dos Black era exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava: feita de madeira, cercada por árvores altas que a tornava densa e desfocada. A floresta costumava me petrificar, mesmo durante o dia. Era escura; não importava se tivéssemos um daqueles raros dias de sol de Washington. Se eu saía da casa dos Black à noite, eu costumava correr pro carro sem olhar em volta com medo de ser pega por algo ou alguém. Sorri comigo mesma enquanto lembrava de um Jake muito menor, se oferecendo pra andar comigo o tempo todo. Nem sempre eu o deixava ir; eu não gostava do fato de ter medo, e eu me sentia mal por ele perceber quando ninguém mais o fazia.

Assim que bati a porta do meu carro, silenciosamente me amaldiçoei quando meus pensamentos naturalmente foram para em como sua casa era pequena. Claro, era isso que Forks fazia com você: mexia com seu senso de realidade. A casa era amável; era tudo que qualquer família podia precisar. Eu só estava sendo uma metida do caralho. Eu tinha que admitir, era bom estar longe de todas as besteiras de Forks e estar em um lugar de verdade.

Fiz meu caminho para a porta da frente, conseguindo andar com a ponta do pé para que meus saltos não afundassem no solo macio e levemente umedecido. Falhando na minha tentativa, eu escovei sem jeito meus saltos no capacho. As letras estavam um pouco gastas, mas eu ainda podia ler as letras que diziam 'Bem-vindo, entre'. Era o mesmo de dez anos atrás.

Logo percebi que estava olhando para o capacho mais tempo do que necessário. Eu ainda nem tinha batido na maldita porta. Em vez isso, eu estava fazendo um papel assustador de uma espreitadora. Assim que bati levemente na porta, esperei que pudesse trapacear em pensar que minha hesitação e minha falta de atividade cerebral era devido eu estar nervosa sobre o encontro. Isso teria feito sentido considerando que há alguns dias eu _estava _nervosa. Porra, eu estava quase apavorada, como uma novata molhando a calcinha por ganhar um sorriso do zagueiro. Mas agora, eu me sentia paralisada e eu não pretendia saber por quê.

Bati novamente, um pouco mais forte dessa vez, me reassegurando que essa era a coisa certa a se fazer.

_Foda-se o Cullen. Foda-se a aposta. __Foda-se Forks._

"Bella?"

A voz de Jacob veio de atrás de mim. Me virei rapidamente, acrescentando um sorriso perfeito. Ele estava parecendo um pouco confuso. Vi seus olhos correrem rapidamente por mim enquanto ele se aproximava. Eu juro que o vi corar um pouco. Tudo bem, era a reação que eu queria.

"Eu achei que fosse te pegar mais tarde?" ele perguntou, nervosamente coçando a nuca.

"Você ia," eu disse, ainda sorrindo pra ele, ainda mais quando vi a mancha de óleo cremoso escorrendo por seu peito. "Eu precisava dirigir e achei que você podia lidar com o _Aston Martin_," coloquei meus braços no corrimão de sua varanda me inclinando sobre ela, lhe dando meu melhor olhar 'foda-me'. "Sabe, entre outras coisas."

Jacob sufocou uma risada e murmurou algo concordando enquanto sua mão permaneceu firmemente na nuca. Ele estava confuso. Ou melhor nós dois estávamos. Eu não estava acostumada com um cara ser tão sub-sexual; eu me senti como se estivesse meio fora da minha área.

"Você está bonita," ele disse, acenando sua mão pra cima e pra baixo na minha frente. Pode ter sido apenas uma calça jeans rasgada e uma camiseta, mas eu ainda estava de um jeito que o cara iria querer me deixar nua.

"Obrigada," eu disse, ficando ereta e descendo as escadas da varanda para encontrá-lo. "Assim como você. Mas eu acho que você já sabe que quando está meio nu fica muito bem." Eu ri, levantando minha sobrancelha para seu peito nu. "Você nunca fica com frio? Nós vivemos em condições quase árticas."

"Olha quem fala a garota que só veste uma camiseta," Jake riu. "Eu estava trabalhando no _Rabbit_ e ficou quente."

"Dá pra ver," eu disse propositalmente mordendo meu lábio inferior o mais timidamente que eu consegui. Era um pouco estranho, flertar tanto com ele. Mas eu disse a mim mesma que era por isso que eu estava aqui. Uma boa transa com alguém novo faria toda a parte de merda da minha vida sumir, como normalmente fazia.

"Então, eu posso ver?" eu perguntei, rindo pra ele por baixo de meus cílios.

Eu vi um ligeiro pânico cair sobre seu rosto. "Ver o quê?"

"O _Rabbit_, Jacob," eu ri enquanto passava por ele, fazendo meu caminho para a garagem junto da casa.

"Claro..." eu o ouvi dizer atrás de mim.

Fiquei em silêncio enquanto caminhava, inclinando minha cabeça para encontrar o sol gentil que passava pelas nuvens. Ele iluminava a grama alta, inspirando cada gota de orvalho a brilhar como pequenos diamantes espalhados pelo chão. Era bonito, e deveria ter sido o cenário perfeito para o que estávamos descaradamente prestes a fazer. Ainda assim, minha mente estava em outro lugar. Eu tinha que me dar um chute pra sair desse meu atípico coma por desejo sexual.

Seus passos estavam um pouco atrás dos meus, mas foi só quando cheguei na porta fechada da garagem que senti sua presença atrás de mim. Jacob radiava calor; percebi isso em nossa pequena dança no _Nipslip_. No pequeno pedaço nu das minhas costas eu podia senti-lo chegar mais perto porque eu estava ficando quente.

Coloquei minha mão na porta e me virei pra ele, sorrindo como se minha vida dependesse disso. "Me sinto tão travessa. Me lembro quando esse local era proibido. É como se seu pai pudesse nos pegar agora."

Ele concordou e me deu um pequeno sorriso, pressionando os lábios. "Eu lembro. Mas ele está fora pescando, então seu segredo está seguro comigo."

Com uma sobrancelha levantada, eu me virei pra porta e a empurrei lentamente. Assim que entrei, fui invadida com o cheiro de concreto úmido e óleo de motor velho. O local era pequeno, mas só porque caixas, ferramentas e pedaços de carro literalmente enchiam o espaço. Estavam em todo lugar, subindo as prateleiras na parede; alguns objetos não identificados pendurados no teto. No meio de toda essa desordem estava o _Rabbit_ com algumas ferramentas em cima de uma folha cor mostarda no chão.

"Você não estava brincando," Eu disse, acenando para as peças espalhadas. "Você o estraçalhou."

"Bem, não existem shoppings em La Push, sabe. Tinha que me manter ocupado de algum jeito."

"Eu posso pensar em outras maneiras," coloquei minhas mãos sob o capô, olhando para a caixa vazia que era o carro, fingindo saber o que eu estava vendo. A situação toda era muito 'Penthouse*', mas mesmo com um pouco de óleo, o peito nu de Jacob, nada estava me motivando a progredir.

_* Penthouse revista Americana para homens, contendo artigos e fotografias eróticas._

Eu sabia que ele estava me olhando da porta da frente, e eu realmente queria gostar disso. Eu estava esperando pela precipitação acontecer antes dele me tocar. Eu queria sentir a eletricidade correndo por minhas pernas; queria chegar naquele estágio em que você podia sentir o sexo no ar, coçando meu nariz e fazer a pulsação entre minhas pernas acelerar até que eu não pudesse mais agüentar. Eu queria tanto querer ele.

Passei tudo na minha cabeça: Jacob deslizando suas mãos quentes pela pele nua das minhas costas, lentamente achando a minha barriga, minha pele pinicando com o seu toque. Seus olhos escuros olhando meu rosto enquanto seus dedos deslizavam por dentro da minha blusa, levando suas mãos uma pra cada lado da minha cintura, virando-me para ele enquanto eu me inclinava no carro, me pressionando contra sua virilha dura e latejante. Jacob puxando minha camiseta pela minha cabeça e levando minha pele nua pra ele enquanto seus lábios se uniam aos dele. Jacob pegando minhas coxas firmemente com suas mãos, enrolando minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura enquanto ele me colocava em cima do carro gentilmente, todo tempo lambendo meu lábio inferior com sua língua enquanto seus dedos encontravam o lado de dentro da minha calcinha. Jacob tirando minha calça jeans uma perna por vez e então beijando todo caminho de volta pra cima até meu centro. Jacob usando sua língua para massagear o algodão úmido da minha calcinha, roçando perfeitamente o tecido no meu clitóris até que eu sussurrei pra ele entrar em mim. Jacob constantemente me fudendo em cima de seu velho _Rabbit_ enquanto eu explorava cada curva de seu peito, mexendo no óleo entre nós.

Imaginei como seria o gosto dele, como seria a sensação de seus lábios na minha pele. Pensei em abrir aquele pacote maravilhoso, revelando a protuberância que eu provoquei no _Nipslip_, segurá-la em minha mão antes dele entrar em mim. Eu devia ter amado isso pra caralho. Devia ter sido o suficiente para me incentivar a dar o primeiro passo. Minha mente pensava em tudo, mas o meu corpo não respondia; sem pulsação, sem calor – absolutamente porra nenhuma. Em vez disso, toda vez que eu pensava em um gosto, não era o de Jacob. Toda vez que pensava em um gemido rouco, não era o de Jacob. Era o de Edward.

_Porra, não..._

Eu tinha que tirar essa porra da minha cabeça.

"Então, o que você acha?" Jacob disse, se inclinando perto de mim no carro.

"É ótimo, Jacob. Vai ficar ótimo." Eu acenei minha cabeça, tentando tirar os pensamentos tristes e patéticos da minha mente enquanto ignorava o fato de que eu estava me tornando uma idiota de merda.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, franzindo o rosto pra mim. "Você está um pouco pálida."

"Estou bem," eu respondi enquanto levantava e jogava meu cabelo sobre os ombros. "Acho que estou com um pouco de frio," eu disse enquanto olhava pelo local, procurando minha motivação.

"Pobre Bella, linda demais pra usar uma jaqueta," Jake sorriu, me puxando pra baixo de seu braço enquanto começava a falar sobre as partes do carro, partes de metal e outras merdas que eu não entendia ou não me importava em me concentrar. Mas o cara era como um radiador. A mudança repentina de temperatura enviou um calor agradável por meu corpo, mas infelizmente, não para a minha calcinha.

Era minha vez; Jake não era o tipo de cara que tiraria vantagem. Eu teria que dar o sinal verde a ele. Me virei para encará-lo, pressionando meu corpo no dele enquanto olhava diretamente em seus olhos. Ele pareceu surpreso enquanto parava de falar, meio como um cervo pego pelos faróis. Ele não reagiu imediatamente enquanto eu levantei para beijá-lo. Ele demorou momento, como se ele soubesse que esse beijo era tudo. Mas então eu senti sua mão no meu pescoço enquanto ele me beijava com uma paixão que eu não estava preparada.

Caímos em cima do capo, fazendo-o fechar com um barulho alto enquanto minhas mãos agarravam suas omoplatas como se eu estivesse desesperada para tê-lo. Ele grunhiu enquanto me levantava, envolvendo minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e suas mãos moviam para minha virilha. Deixei seus lábios moverem do meu rosto para meu pescoço enquanto seus dedos começaram a trabalhar abrindo minha calça jeans. Eu fiz o mesmo, rapidamente abri o botão das suas. Meus olhos rolaram pra trás da minha cabeça enquanto eu deixava minha mente dominar; seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu toque. O ouvi gemer enquanto minha mão agarrava firmemente seu pau, esfregando quase violentamente pelo lado de fora da sua cueca. Eu estava fora do meu ritmo, mas Jake não pareceu se importar. Foi então que meus olhos se abriram com a percepção de que eu realmente não queria fazer isso; era tudo errado.

"Espera…" eu disse, sem fôlego, sem pensar.

Mas ele já tinha parado, descansando sua cabeça em meus ombros enquanto respirávamos brutalmente. Sua mão lentamente saiu de dentro da minha calcinha. Eu nem sequer pestanejei.

"Porra, Bella..." ele disse, engasgando sua respiração. Ele levantou e colocou as mãos na cabeça enquanto seu rosto enrugava, cheio de arrependimento. "Desculpe, eu não posso fazer isso."

Eu não disse nada. Eu não estava em choque nem mesmo remotamente irritada com Jacob. Eu estava chocada comigo mesma.

"PORRA!" ele gritou, chutando uma lata de tinta vazia, atingindo o outro lado do cômodo e me fazendo pular.

"Jesus, Jake, tudo bem," eu disse, saindo do meu torpor.

Ele olhou pra mim pedindo desculpas. "Eu sinceramente não pensava que isso ia acontecer. E eu realmente não pensava que ficaria todo patético e emocional com você. É só que, isso..." ele moveu suas mãos entre nós enquanto olhava timidamente para o chão. "Isso não parece certo."

Ele continuou olhando para seus pés com sua testa franzida, claramente irritado consigo mesmo. Meus olhos brilharam quando eu entendi completamente. "Sua namorada."

Seus olhos escuros encontraram os meus rapidamente; ele voltou a parecer como um cervo pego nos faróis. "É óbvio, huh?"

Neguei com minha cabeça. "Na verdade não. Só faz sentido. Quero dizer, você a mencionou antes."

Ele suspirou um gemido zangado enquanto se inclinava em uma caixa no meu lado oposto. "Eu sinto muito..."

"Não, Jake está tudo bem. Eu entendo completamente." E a merda, a porra, a coisa crônica idiota era que: eu realmente entendia. Edward Cullen tinha fodido comigo em mais de uma maneira. E agora, eu estava incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente obcecada por ele. Ele estava impresso em meu cérebro, ele tinha fodido qualquer chance que eu teria de ter um relacionamento normal com um cara normal, e ele descaradamente ganhou a aposta. Eu estava seriamente fodida, mas, ironicamente, nem tanto quanto eu gostaria.

"Não está tudo bem. Isso é uma grande merda a se fazer. Sabe, eu queria fazer isso desde que eu tinha dez anos. Eu não teria te convidado pra sair se eu soubesse que eu era um completo idiota apaixonado."

Forcei um sorriso pra ele enquanto puxava minha blusa e pulava pra fora do capô. "Jake, você não é um idiota. Ela deve ser uma ótima garota.

Ele acenou enquanto eu colocava minha mão em seu braço. "Ela é."

"Então não se preocupe com isso," eu disse, com um encolher de ombros. "Isso é bom de se ver."

Jake soltou um suspiro enquanto descansou sua cabeça em meu ombro. "Ninguém está mais surpreso do que eu, acredite."

Não era estranho. De qualquer forma, ambos estávamos em um maldito universo alternativo que não fazia sentido pra nenhum de nós. Talvez o fato de que ambos percebemos que não éramos quem achávamos que éramos nos aproximou mais, ou nos deu um passe livre direto para a Vila Platônica.

"Olha, é melhor eu ir. Você obviamente tem muito pra resolver..." eu disse, levantando e dando um tapinha leve em seu ombro.

O rosto de Jacob se contorceu enquanto negava com sua cabeça. "Porra, não, eu ainda vou te levar pra sair."

"Jake, você realmente não precisa fazer isso, eu entendo como você se sente."

Ele colocou sua mão no meu ombro, inclinando-se para olhar diretamente em meus olhos. "Por favor, assim eu me sentirei menos como um imbecil. Além disso, se tiver tudo bem pra você, eu realmente gostaria que fôssemos amigos. E amigos saem juntos. Então vamos sair."

Não pude evitar sorrir com a idéia.

"Vamos, Bells, a bebida é por minha conta. Eu te devo."

Suspirei enquanto ajeitei minha blusa e joguei meu cabelo pra trás. "Claro, porque diabos não. Eu posso aceitar uma bebida."

Deixei Jacob dirigir, mais porque ele me pegou engolindo a quarta dose de uísque em seu armário de licor enquanto ele se trocava em seu quarto. Eu não estava depressiva com o que tinha acontecido entre nós. Na verdade eu estava aliviada. Era diferente estar com um cara e não ter que pensar em sexo. Jacob era honesto comigo, e isso era bizarramente revigorante. Ele me contou sobre a Ness, e como ele tinha ouvido música country, e escrito poesias ruins desde que ela pediu um tempo. E ele me contou sobre seus planos desesperados para tê-la de volta.

Chegamos em Port Angeles no que pareceu ser vinte minutos por conta de ter Jacob como meu terapeuta pessoal. Eu contei a ele tudo sobre a charada que era minha vida, talvez até demais. Mas ele não pareceu hesitar, julgar ou suspirar. Ele apenas prestava atenção. Era bom conversar com alguém que não era oitenta por cento uma merda. Era bom conversar com alguém que era normal.

"Então se você odeia tanto Forks, porque não se muda?" ele me perguntou do outro lado da mesa.

Suspirei, balançando minha cabeça enquanto agitei com má vontade minha bebida não-alcoólica. "Não é tão simples."

Jacob franziu a testa. "Claro que é. Vá para uma escola diferente, termine seu último ano em um lugar novo."

Levantei minha sobrancelha pra ele. "Fugir dos problemas não resolve, Jacob."

"Claro, mas sentar no meio deles também não ajuda. Você estaria lá por menos de um ano, novo ambiente e novos amigos. Vá em frente e saia dessa Forks de merda."

Mordi meus lábios. Isso fazia mais sentido do que eu queria admitir. E se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, não era a primeira vez que o pensamento estava na minha cabeça. Eu estava irritada comigo mesma por não entrar em contato com meu passado mais cedo, mas entrar em contato com Jake ou qualquer dos meus velhos amigos de La Push não parecia certo. Fiquei tão presa com o que significava ser uma criança em Forks que tudo parecia tão distante. Forks parecia melhor, era como uma versão de _Gossip Girls_ encontrando _The OC_ no estado de Washington. Quanto mais rápido eu saísse, melhor. Mas não era tão fácil.

"Não posso," eu admiti.

"Porque não?"

"E minha família? Minha mãe..."

Jacob se inclinou em cima da mesa e falou em voz baixa. "Por favor, não use isso como desculpa, Bells. Você precisa se afastar dela. Você mesma disse."

Suspirei em acordo. Nenhuma reabilitação ou uma intervenção do Dr. Phil iria impedir Renée de fazer o que ela fazia de melhor. A idéia de estar longe dela literalmente fazia eu sentir como se um peso fosse tirado dos meus ombros. Deixar Forks significaria deixar pra trás toda a merda de 'Mãe e filha'. Eu ficaria mais do que feliz lidando com o conforto da clínica terapêutica do outro lado do país.

Tomei um grande gole da minha bebida. "Certo... mas e meus amigos?"

Jacob riu, balançando a cabeça. "O que tem eles? Você terá novos. E você manterá contato. Não é como se fosse pra sempre, e pelo amor de Deus Bells, vivemos na era do _Skype_ e _iPhone_. Tenho certeza que você consegue encarar."

Olhei para minha bebida, imaginando os gritos e protestos que eu ouviria de Alice se a deixasse. E então, Alice estava ocupada agora. Talvez ela não se importasse.

"Bells, você é uma ótima garota. Mas Forks está acabando com você. Que diabos você está fazendo bebendo doses de licor durante a tarde? E nem vou falar da porra da aposta."

Gemi enquanto descansava minha cabeça em minhas mãos com um suspiro. "Eu não devia ter te contado sobre isso."

"Sim, devia. Esse cara precisa ter sua cabeça examinada pra não ficar fodendo com você desse jeito. Eu juro que se ele te perturbar novamente eu literalmente vou re-arrumar a cara dele. Quero dizer, não sou perfeito mas essa merda é errada."

"Falou o cara que trabalha em um bar de nudismo…" eu murmurei.

Ele me deu um olhar de desaprovação e eu rapidamente me encolhi.

"Desculpe, isso foi baixo," eu suspirei, tomando o resto da minha bebida. "Entendo o que está dizendo. Acredite, eu entendi."

Jacob se inclinou sobre a mesa e pegou minha mão, apertando-a gentilmente. "Estou dizendo isso porque eu me importo, okay? Você vale muito mais que isso, mais do que Forks. Espero que entenda isso. Queria que olhasse pra si mesma."

Olhei por cima da minha bebida e fiquei surpresa quando senti lágrimas acumulando em meus olhos. Então lembrei porque as palavras foram tão familiares. Jake não foi a primeira pessoa a me dizer que eu era melhor que Forks essa semana.

Sequei rapidamente as lágrimas que escaparam enquanto ri. "Porra, Jacob, que diabos? Não comece a dar uma de irmão mais velho. Podemos apenas curtir a noite?"

"Claro," ele disse, terminando sua bebida e me puxando para a pista de dança. Então eu dancei com Jake, porque ele era muito engraçado e se importava comigo. Era a distração perfeita. Tínhamos ido ao melhor clube que vale a pena mencionar. Claro, era dominado pelo pop brega e homens velhos o suficiente para serem meus avós, mas era onde todos que eu conhecia não estariam.

Eu estava me divertindo, mas era um tipo diferente de diversão. Eu não estava drogada, não estava destruída. Eu estava sóbria, rindo e estava com um amigo que estava dando seu melhor para ser o John Travolta da minha versão Uma Thurman. Eu estava feliz. Mas então eu _o _vi.

É isso que acontece quando você baixa sua guarda: O universo faz o melhor pra morder a sua bunda para lembrá-lo que a vida é assim e merdas realmente acontecem. Eu simplesmente olhei por cima dos ombros de Jacob. A garota atrás dele simplesmente deu um passo para a direita. O garoto perto dela simplesmente deslizou para a esquerda. E a luz simplesmente acendeu em seu rosto, iluminando as mesmas maçãs do rosto que eu cuidadosamente estudei aquela mesma manhã.

"Você está bem?" Sempre o perceptivo Jacob. Ele virou pra ver o que eu estava olhando, mas o universo continuou conspirando. Sua visão foi bloqueada.

Quando ele olhou pra mim a visão ficou clara novamente, mas não havia mais o Cullen.

Suspirei, enquanto esfregava minha testa. "Não, estou bem, só preciso de uma bebida."

"Certo," Jake concordou. "Vou com você."

Sorri timidamente e o deixei me guiar pelas mãos para fora da multidão. Enquanto Jacob pedia minha terceira coca da noite, meus olhos vagaram pela multidão, procurando novamente por ele. Eu estava checando freneticamente para ver se ele estava lá, em algum lugar, olhando pra mim. Mas ele não estava.

Lambi meu lábio inferior, tentando lubrificar minha boca de repente seca como lixa enquanto mentalmente dizia a mim mesma para relaxar. Eu não queria confrontá-lo pelo jeito que ele me tratava ou falar da aposta ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu só queria fingir que ele nunca existiu. A melhor coisa pra mim era deixar isso pra lá. Deixar ele pra lá e esquecer sobre Edward Cullen. Claro, isso machucaria no começo. Talvez como doeu quando James fudeu comigo. Mas eu iria passar por isso, assim como foi com James. Era a melhor coisa, e eu precisava começar a cuidar de mim.

Jake me deu a bebida com um sorriso preocupado. "Eu volto em um minuto, okay? Preciso fazer uma ligação."

"Perseguindo a Ness?"

Ele levantou o polegar. "Você sacou!" ele sorriu.

"Sem problemas," eu disse, me inclinando no espaço do bar que seu corpo e movimento havia revelado.

Depois que o observei desaparecer na multidão, me virei e coloquei minha bebida no bar, mexendo no canudo lentamente. Era como se de alguma forma eu tivesse me enganando que havia vodka no fundo do copo.

_Não, eu não preciso mais dessa merda._

Enquanto eu de forma faminta observava o cara perto de mim apertar a mão de seus companheiros e deixar o bar, eu congelei. Edward Cullen estava inclinado no bar, olhando diretamente pra mim. Meu estômago praticamente caiu na minha bunda enquanto meu peito contorceu com força.

"Como está seu encontro?" ele disse friamente, sem nenhum movimento de desculpa ou remorso em seu rosto.

Engoli em seco, empurrando a bola de raiva, lágrimas e medo por minha garganta.

Zombei dele, mentalmente colocando minha armadura. Eu não daria a ele a reação que ele queria. "Sério, é assim que você vai começar uma conversa comigo?"

"Sim, acho que sim," ele respondeu sem rodeios.

Forcei um sorriso. "Bem, está indo bem pra caralho. Obrigada por perguntar. Te vejo por aí."

Eu ia escaper; pelo menos, esse era meu plano. Deixá-lo aqui sem lhe dar nenhuma importância. Achar Jacob e ir embora dessa porra. Mas o primeiro passo que eu dei eu senti sua mão segurar o meu braço. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de protestar, ele tinha me puxado para o canto do bar.

"Me solta!" eu falei, agarrando sua mão com minhas unhas.

Ele não vacilou. Em vez disso, ele apenas olhou pra mim.

"O que _você _está fazendo?" ele rosnou.

"Você é insano, caralho?" eu gritei, franzindo a testa pra ele o melhor que eu pude. "Eu estou em um encontro."

"A aposta não acabou." Ele disse com a voz firme e baixa, sem quebrar o seu olhar.

"Sim, bem, tenho certeza que acabou." Eu disse confiante.

Seus olhos piscaram rapidamente algumas vezes como se eu tivesse o pego de surpresa. Fan-foda-tástico. Ele se inclinou pra mais perto; eu podia sentir o cheiro da sua respiração, então prendi a minha. "Se você negligencia, quer dizer que eu ganho."

Exalei um suspiro determinado enquanto movia sua mão pra fora do meu braço. "Não me importo. Não vou fazer nada que você disser. Fique com o seu carro estúpido."

Eu o empurrei e passei por ele, a adrenalina me abastecendo. Edward Cullen não teria nenhum poder sobre mim. Garota fãzinha ou não – eu ia passar por isso e sair dessa merda.

"É seu," ele gritou por trás de mim.

Eu parei. Meu rosto enrugando enquanto eu virava para encará-lo. "O que?"

Eu o vi respirar fundo enquanto dava um passo pra perto de mim. "Venha comigo agora e é seu. É seu pelo resto do ano."

Eu ia abrir minha boca mas eu não sabia o que dizer. Isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Esse não era o Cullen.

"Eu não me importo com o seu carro, Cullen," eu gaguejei.

"Nem eu," ele rosnou rapidamente.

"Então com o que você se importa, Cullen?" eu rebati, cruzando os braços na minha frente. "Me diga, estou _morrendo _pra saber."

Vi seu maxilar apertar enquanto ele tomava outro passo pra perto de mim. Percebi que estava prendendo a respiração quando ele pegou minha mão na dele. "Me sinto muito protetor sobre você."

"Você não é meu guarda-costas, Cullen. Eu não preciso de você."

"Apenas venha comigo, Bella, por favor."

Ele me desarmou novamente porque, porra, ele olhou por baixo de seus cílios e eu juro por Deus, ele parecia sincero. Ou, o mais sincero que Edward Cullen poderia parecer. Lambi meu lábio inferior rapidamente, tentando me lembrar de todas as merdas sobre Edward Cullen que eu tinha dito a mim mesma.

Mas eu não conseguia lembrar.

Ele deve ter visto em meu rosto, porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que estávamos nos beijando. E porra, eu me perdi completamente. Era como exalar; nos derretíamos completamente um no outro. Derrubei minha bebida no chão enquanto sua mão moveu para meu rosto, acariciando a pele do meu pescoço, fazendo com que bilhões de impulsos elétricos entrassem em erupção por todo meu corpo. Tudo e todos estavam apagados enquanto eu o beijava faminta. Foda-se a lógica. Foda-se.

Agarrei seu braço e o puxei para a porta ao nosso lado, nos levando para um closet lilás. Eu o empurrei contra a parede, saboreando a mistura de nossas respirações enquanto ele se forçou no meu jeans. Enquanto eu puxava minha blusa por minha cabeça, seus lábios se prenderam em meu mamilo sólido e nu. Deixei escapar um suspiro enquanto ele chupava meu seio ao mesmo tempo em que os seus dedos achavam o meu clitóris. Puxei seu cabelo, trazendo seus lábios de volta para os meus enquanto eu chutava minha calça jeans no chão. Quando ele me pegou e me empurrou contra a parede, eu apertei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, o trazendo pra mais perto de mim para que eu pudesse sentir a fricção em minha calcinha fina.

Edward agarrou minha calcinha, a rasgando e jogando no chão enquanto eu agarrava seu pau perfeito em minha mão; meu clitóris vibrando com isso. Nós dois vibramos com a sensação intensa quando me encaixei em cima dele. Ele rangeu os dentes enquanto eu subia e descia em seu eixo, me movendo cada vez mais rápido, como se eu estivesse com medo que ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Ele colocou suas mãos em meu rosto, deixando o dedão achar o caminho da minha boca entre as investidas. Enquanto eu lambia seu dedo, eu comecei a sentir minhas pernas tremerem com seu cheiro, seu toque, seu rosto. Me levando para o topo como somente ele podia.

Viemos juntos, batendo na parede com um mix de gemidos e sussurros que foram diminuídos pela música alta do lado de fora que estava longe de nós. Inclinei minha cabeça pra trás na parede, desesperada para pegar minha respiração enquanto sua testa suada estava em meu ombro.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele sentou, pegando meu rosto em sua mão e se inclinando para me beijar. O beijo tinha mudado de animalesco para gentil enquanto nossas respirações diminuíam juntas, mas ele não parou de me beijar. Senti seus lábios em meu queixo, meu nariz, e minhas pálpebras fechadas. Eu não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas eu queria que nunca acabasse.

"Eu sinto muito," ele disse enquanto beijava o espaço embaixo da minha orelha.

"Por qual parte?" eu sussurrei vagamente.

Ele sentou pra me olhar. Fiquei surpresa em ver que ele parecia arrependido. "Por tudo isso," ele disse, me observando, esperando pela minha reação.

"O que eu fiz essa manhã foi um erro. Não era a coisa certa a se fazer."

Balancei minha cabeça para tirar o feitiço de seus olhos verdes nos meus. "Nada disso é a coisa certa a se fazer," eu disse, ficando de pé. O senti me observando enquanto eu desajeitadamente pegava minhas roupas. Parei, fechando meus olhos para me recompor.

"Eu não posso continuar com isso, Edward. Seja lá o que for, eu não estou mais nesse jogo."

"E se não for um jogo?" ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Tudo é um jogo," eu disse, quase com raiva. "Todos jogamos; é assim que somos. Especialmente quando estamos juntos."

"Não se não quisermos que seja."

O observei me olhar. Nenhum de nós piscou. Engoli em seco. "Eu não entendo o que está dizendo."

Ele passou a mão no cabelo enquanto levantava pra me encarar. "Estou dizendo que não posso parar isso. Não parar com o que estamos fazendo."

"Porque não?"

Ele manteve seus olhos presos no meu sem hesitação. Esse era um novo Edward. Um Edward que estava me assustando. "Porque eu não quero. E eu não acho que você queira também."

Franzi a testa pra ele, sem entender completamente o que tinha acontecido entre nós, mas ao mesmo tempo entendendo completamente.

Ele correu seu dedo pelo meu braço, observando o movimento enquanto ele falava.

"Foda-se tudo. Foda-se nossos amigos, nossa família, foda-se a aposta, foda-se o meu status. Foda-se Forks. Não dou a mínima pra isso e sei que você também não. É por isso que não podemos parar."

"O que, porque nós dois temos um senso fodido de rebeldia adolescente?"

"Não, porque precisamos um do outro pra passar por toda essa merda."

Segurei minha respiração automaticamente. Meu coração estava batendo em meus ouvidos, minhas pernas estavam dormentes e tudo que eu podia sentir era o local em meu braço que ele tinha acabado de acariciar. Nós éramos as mesmas pessoas, mas com um saco de bagagem emocional que nenhum de nós tinha experiência para distinguir. Apesar de toda essa besteira, ele estava certo. Agora, eu precisava dele seja lá do jeito que ele estivesse disposto a se entregar pra mim.

"Eu não posso prometer nada," eu disse, finalmente deixando minha respiração escapar por meus lábios.

Ele olhou pros seus pés, com a testa franzida com a mesma intensidade que me fez querer esticar a mão e tocar seu rosto. "Não me importo. Confio em você," ele disse calmamente.

Neguei com minha cabeça. "Não confie."

Ele não vacilou. Em vez disso deu mais um passo e beijou minha testa.

"Eu não estou pronto pra isso parar."

O observei apertar minha mão antes de sair pela porta. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Tenho certeza que ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. O que eu sabia era que eu não podia liberá-lo agora. Ele estava ocupando o meu juízo e tirando qualquer senso de lógica que eu tinha. Agora, isso estava certo pra mim.

**N/T:** **Fanfic nova no meu perfil 'A Child of the night' é simplesmente LINDA ... confiram!**

__

_Morri, realmente nem sei como ainda consegui terminar de traduzir esse capítulo, lindo, não foi? Bella provando ser como todas nós, se fazendo de idiota pra ouvir ele se declarar primeiro (embora não tenha sido uma declaração), mas vamos esperar porque nem tudo são flores e desses dois podemos esperar de tudo, certo? Agora já falei que eu morro quando homem beija a testa? Acho TÃO lindo *chora*_

Obrigada a todos os comentários anteriores, eu recebi tantos elogios e fiquei tão feliz que agora são 4:00 da manhã e eu to traduzindo, sendo que estou em semana de provas ;)

**Comente... Até sábado... beijinhos s2**


	19. Role sua pedra

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

**EPOV**

Demorou muito para deixá-la sozinha naquele closet. Eu praticamente tive que arrastar meu traseiro pra fora de lá sem olhar pra ela. Eu queria mais uma olhada, só uma pra ler seu rosto, pra ver se estávamos na mesma página. Mas eu disse a mim mesmo que o estrago já estava feito e o próximo passo dependeria dela.

Eu tinha dito o suficiente. Merda, claro que eu tinha, ser tão aberto não era natural pra mim. Eu nem mesmo sabia o que estava tentando dizer a ela. Eu simplesmente deixei as palavras saírem de mim da melhor maneira que eu pude.

Honesto. Foi isso que Alice me disse pra ser. Eu não sabia muito de honestidade. Não me entenda errado, eu seria a primeira pessoa a falar pra alguém que ele estava sendo um imbecil. Mas quando se tratava de ser realmente honesto, isso não era uma coisa que eu sempre tinha que ser, e muito menos _desejava_ isso. Não o tipo de honestidade que você senta sozinho em seu carro por uma hora e fala sozinho como se estivesse pronto pra entrar na camisa de força. Mas foi exatamente isso que eu fiz quando saí da casa de Jasper, sentei em meu carro e conversei comigo mesmo. Tudo o que pensei no momento era que Bella Swan estava me deixando fodidamente louco.

Ficar em casa também não ajudou na situação. Isso me irritou. Minha casa era a porra do meu refúgio, meu território anti-merdas. Ainda estava fedendo meus erros com Bella, o que se tornou ainda mais pungente quando vi minha cama ainda desfeita que fez meu cérebro lançar uma série de flashbacks e meu coração acelerar. E, é claro, agora também era casa de Carlisle Cullen: O Pai de mentira do ano.

"Não apreciei como você foi seco com Esme, Edward," Ele sussurrou pela fresta da minha porta, como se ele estivesse com medo de que Esme descobrisse que esse relacionamento de pai e filho era uma merda completa. Quanto tempo ele ia conseguir manter essa charada de merda?

Eu tentei entrar na casa sem ser visto, mas Esme com seu sorriso convidativo, amigável e completamente honesto me encontrou na entrada. Eu olhei pro chão, novamente com uma leve culpa pela minha descortesia. Ela é claro disse 'olá'. Eu simplesmente entrei como um adolescente emotivo e murmurei por baixo da minha respiração. Não pude me impedir; muita coisa estava mudando a minha volta e eu não estava equipado ou preparado pra isso. Ser um viadinho era meu plano A.

"Carlisle, que porra você esperava que eu fizesse?" eu gritei, enquanto colocava minha jaqueta de couro. "Toda a minha vida você foi do tipo que dormia com as garotas, brincava com elas e as jogava de lado. Agora você deu uma volta de cento e oitenta graus em uma semana e acha que eu vou aceitar isso? Que porra..."

Carlisle levou a mão sob o queixo com um suspiro. "Isso foi um choque pra mim tanto quanto pra você. Mas o que o coração quer, o coração consegue. Eu achei que você ficaria feliz por mim. Por _nós. _Eu finalmente achei alguém com quem vale à pena estar."

Pisquei com suas palavras, fechando meus olhos como ele me surpreendeu, me lembrado de meus próprios erros feitos naquele mesmo quarto.

Dei um suspiro irritado enquanto empurrava minha mão por meus cabelos. "Não estou dizendo que não estou feliz por você. Estou dizendo que tenho outra merda na minha cabeça agora e não estou afim de atuar como o enteado apaixonado agora."

"Bem, Esme é parte dessa família agora e..."

"Família?" eu exclamei com um sorriso surpreso e sarcástico. "Somos uma família agora? Jesus, Carlisle, você está delirando pra caralho."

Ele não sorriu. Em vez disso ele estava com a fisionomia impassível. "Ela é importante pra mim Edward. Não foda com tudo isso."

"Aí está. O verdadeiro Carlisle Cullen. Aposto que você nunca se mostrou desse jeito nenhuma vez em sua presença, não é? Ela morreria se soubesse a verdade sobre você?"

Os olhos de Carlisle se tornaram pequenas fendas enquanto ele entrava pela porta, segurando-a entreaberta. Ele se inclinou até mim, o dedo estendido quase com desdém.

"Estou te avisando, filho. Comece a lidar com isso agora porque isso não mudará tão cedo."

Eu estava abismado. Eu estava com medo de como idiota Carlisle tinha se tornado. Nunca na minha vida ele tinha me chamado de 'filho'. Nunca na minha vida ele tinha falado comigo sobre avisos ou regras. Nós éstávamos além disso, nós éramos amigos. Esse não era meu pai, esse era o maldito Mike Brady.

"Bem, _pai_, talvez eu ache a minha própria maneira de lidar com essa porra."

Carlisle balançou sua cabeça negativamente pra mim enquanto eu passava por ele em direção a entrada. Não me demorei na entrada ou esperei por Esme ver até mim com outro de seus sorrisos me arrancando culpa. Pulei no meu carro e cerrei os dentes enquanto pisava no acelerador. Eu não sabia onde estava indo, mas era claro que eu não ia ficar em casa.

Então eu fiz o que sempre fazia nos sábados a noite: Eu ia achar uma distração. Uma distração da maldita situação de Brady Bunch* que eu sabia que minha casa estava se tornando. Uma distração por perder meu melhor amigo, que eu tinha certeza que estava nesse momento fazendo compras de camisolas pela internet na The Gap. Uma distração da Super Malvada que estava rapidamente tomando conta de cada pensamento, cada movimento, cada maldita respiração que eu tomava.

_* Brady Bunch - __é uma comédia de televisão __estado-unidense__, baseada em uma grande família misturada._

Distrações eram abundantes no Tonic, apesar de ser o começo da noite. Depois de receber um telefonema de Emmett com um patético pedido de desculpas, virei meu carro e segui para sua casa. O deixei me levar até Port Angeles. Porra, claro que o cara era um idiota, mas ele era bom atrair garotas e ficava satisfeito com as minhas sobras. Claro, quando eu entrei no seu Hummer, que é uma maldita extensão do seu pênis, fui cumprimentado pelo Newton, um outro cara e um amigo desse cara. Isso fez eu me sentir um babaca ainda mais, mas não era como se eu tivesse escolha sobre com que amigos eu podia sair naquele momento.

"Certo, caras!" Emmett gritou enquanto batia erraticamente no volante com sua mão como se estivesse masturbando o ar. "Vamos terminar a semana com grande estilo e perseguir umas bucetas!" ele gritou enquanto ligava o motor e balançava as sobrancelhas.

Ouvi um 'wooo' exagerando vindo de trás do carro juntamente com o barulho deles batendo um na mão do outro.

"Yeah, vamos comer TODAS as vadias!" gritou um.

"Eu preciso de alguma buceta nova!" riu outro.

Comecei a esfregar minha testa com o barulho ensurdecedor deles batendo um na mão do outro e o barulho de latas de cerveja sendo abertas e esvaziadas de uma vez. No momento em que os arrotos de macho começaram, eu tive que me afundar no meu assento, juntar as mãos, e dar o meu melhor para manter meus olhos na estrada na nossa frente esperando que tudo se exploda para que minha cabeça pudesse descansar.

Mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Eu na verdade estava agradecido pela batida repetitiva na usual música de rap que Emmett continuava tocando enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para a cidade. Isso significava que eu podia fechar meus olhos e pelo menos tentar na focar na batida, em vez ouvir Emmett e seu bando de idiotas ponderarem com dúvidas do sexo: Depilada ou não depilada? Seios ou bunda? Penetrar no cú e depois levar para a boca?

Não era agradável fazer um documentário das suas conversas de merda usuais.

O time dos idiotas tiveram que parar quatro vezes, uma para comprar cerveja e três vezes pra mijar. Então, Port Angeles estava apenas começando a ter pessoas na hora que chegamos. As pessoas estavam bagunçando pelas ruas, algumas já caídas nas calçadas, rindo incontrolavelmente delas mesmas. Apenas outra noite de sábado.

Contra meu melhor julgamento, eu segui Emmett: tomando merdas, falando com pessoas aleatórias, olhando para garotas que vinham e falavam comigo, lambendo seus lábios e sacudindo os cabelos a cada riso. Mas nada estava funcionando como normalmente acontecia. Não importava o quanto eu bebesse ou fumasse ou quantas garotas calouras e virgens esfregassem seus peitos na minha cara, ela não saía da minha cabeça. Isso era completamente e absolutamente sobre ela. O que ela estava fazendo. _Com quem _ela estava fazendo. E eu não conseguia parar de pensar que a única pessoa com quem ela deveria estar agora era eu.

Assim que chegamos no Tonic, os outros estavam bêbados, caindo um sobre os outros de forma descuidada e seguindo direto para a pista de dança. Eu estava apenas entorpecido. Não pude evitar olhar todos os cômodos do clube, me perguntando se ela estava lá com seu par. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença. De qualquer forma o que eu teria feito? Ido pra cima dele? Eu não era tão estúpido. Implorado pra ela? Eu não era tão desesperado. O que eu diria pra ela? 'Por favor, continue fodendo comigo e não transe com aquele cara?' Claramente, isso não aconteceria tão cedo.

Desistindo dos meus planos mentais em me tornar um maldito emo romântico, eu fiz meu caminho para o bar. Quando eu acenava para o barman usual, fui saudado por um par de seios brilhantes e cirurgicamente reforçados.

"Hey, punhos de ferro," Rosalie disse enquanto se apertava pra mais perto de mim, fazendo seus seios saírem de seu mini vestido vermelho como sacos de silicone prestes a arrebentar por todo o bar.

Achei que isso seria interessante, considerando que era a primeira vez que eu não começava imediatamente a planejar como conseguiria que ela chupasse meu pau. Em vez disso, eu não lhe dei atenção, olhei pra ela, ou mesmo acenei em sua direção. Ela respondeu ao meu silêncio com uma cotovelada.

"Então, ouvi dizer que você é o responsável por aquela marca no rosto do meu namorado," ela disse, acenando para o barman que imediatamente correu para encher minha bebida vazia.

Eu ia pegar, mas ela colocou sua mão em cima do copo e puxou pra ela. Eu suspirei furiosamente enquanto ela se inclinava para pegar minha linha de visão.

"Então qual foi o problema?" ela perguntou, com uma sobrancelha idiota levantada.

Senti meu rosto escurecer. "Não houve problema. Ele é um idiota. Você sabe disso," eu murmurei, arrancando sua mão do meu copo e recuperando minha bebida.

"Não, quero dizer com o problema entre você e Bella Swan?" ela perguntou, se inclinando um pouco mais perto de mim. "Eu vi o jeito que você se lançou e a salvou de sua mãe psicótica ontem à noite. Mentes curiosas querem saber, Edward."

Eu tentei o meu melhor para manter meu rosto sem emoção, ignorando a pontada imediata que atingiu meu intestino quando ouvi o nome dela. Senti a fúria crescer em meu peito enquanto eu registrava como Rosalie tinha dito seu nome com um sorriso de escárnio e peçonhento como se ela estivesse procurando um jeito de magoá-la. Mas eu mantive meus olhos no líquido marrom do meu copo para não me entregar. Eu sabia que Rosalie estava procurando por uma reação, algo para adicionar a sua longa lista de merda de fofocas quentes porque esse era o jeito que ela e todas as vadias de Forks eram, alimentando-se da miséria alheia. Nem pensar que eu a deixaria ou qualquer outra pessoa por dentro disso. Isso era entre eu e Bella.

Exalei um pouco mais irritado do que eu queria.

"Mentes curiosas podem chupar meu pau," eu disse, olhando pra ela.

"Isso é uma promessa?" ela riu, seu hálito de vinho batendo na minha bochecha enquanto ela começava a arranhar meu braço com suas unhas.

Isso não era fora do comum; era a mesma rotina de merda que nós sempre tínhamos toda vez que ela queria brincar com um de seus joguinhos. Normalmente, eu era o jogo porque ela agia como uma provocadora de pau e nós cruzávamos a linha e tínhamos um ótimo sexo alimentado de ódio. Mas nesse momento, com minha mente inteiramente consumida por Bella, eu não me importava com qual design intrigante ela tinha depilado sua buceta essa semana.

"Cai fora, Rose, não estou com humor para as suas besteiras," eu disse.

Ela jogou sua cabeça pra trás e riu, como se tudo isso fosse uma grande piada. Não pude evitar perceber como ela era cafona, me perguntando como não tinha percebido isso antes. O vestido que ela vestia foi especificamente desenhando para reforçar o fato de que ela era totalmente uma safada, seu jeito favorito de ser. Ambos os lados do vestido tinham cortes, revelava sua pele recém bronzeada artificialmente por baixo de seu seio, suas coxas, sua barriga. Fazia parecer como se ela estivesse completamente nua por baixo do vestido. Conhecendo Rosalie, ela provavelmente estava, mas agora o resto de Port Angeles sabia disso também. Minha mente rapidamente observou que Bella não seria pega em algo que a faria parecer tão barata. Claro, ela era sexy, mas ela nunca pareceu uma prostituta de cinco dólares.

Esfreguei minha testa como se fosse uma tentativa de tirar Bella da minha cabeça por cinco malditos segundos, mas não obtive sucesso. Era óbvio; o tempo estava correndo e eu estava sendo idiota pra caralho ficando aqui no mesmo bar sendo pressionado por garotas que eu não dou a mínima.

Rosalie pressionou seu corpo perto do meu e falou com sua melhor voz ofegante de Lauren Bacall*. "Vou te dizer uma coisa; seja lá o que esteja te fazendo enrugar a testa, não importa. Eu posso fazer tudo isso ir embora com alguns movimentos da minha língua."

_* Lauren Bacall – é uma consagrada atriz norte americana, conhecida por sua voz rouca e aparência sensual._

Eu não fui rápido o suficiente para me mover quando ela chegou por baixo do bar e agarrou meu pau extremamente flácido. Eu quase ri quando eu vi sua boca vermelha se separar em surpresa 'O'. Talvez Swan tivesse me deixado louco, mas pelo menos eu estava claramente curado da obsessão pela Hale.

Removi sua mão, deixando-a cair ao seu lado. "Continuo com minha última declaração. E adiciono que você é cheia de merda." Eu disse, empurrando meu copo vazio com meu dedo.

Ela pegou meu braço, talvez um pouco desesperada. "Eu vou até deixar você estragar minha maquiagem dessa vez. Eu prometo." Ela falou no meu ouvido antes de começar a pressionar seus lábios pegajosos abaixo do lóbulo da minha orelha.

Eu instantaneamente recuei ao seu toque, a empurrando pra longe de mim. Um, porque ela estava começando a me irritar. E dois, porque isso parecia tão incrivelmente e irrevogavelmente errado, assim como todas as vezes que qualquer outra garota tentou dar seus melhores movimentos. Nada dessa merda estava funcionando. Eu tinha que sair dessa porra e encontrá-la, mesmo se fosse apenas para ela mandar eu me fuder.

"Que porra você está fazendo, Cullen?" Rosalie disse com tanta ferocidade que não pude evitar olhar pra ela. Eu ri do seu batom vermelho que estava manchado na sua bochecha e seus cabelos levemente enrolados. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e cheios de fúria. Era muito raramente que Rosalie Hale: A Princesa Perfeita de Forks era recusada.

"Eu juro por Deus, Cullen, se você me deixar aqui você nunca mais vai conseguir nada comigo. Nada de observar, nada de provocação. Você irá se fuder para ter minha buceta novamente."

Sorri pra ela, balançando minha cabeça negativamente. "Sem problemas," eu disse claramente enquanto passava por ela e seguia para a multidão sem esperar, ou precisar, olhar pra trás.

Quando entrei na área VIP do clube eu rapidamente percebi Alice no bar cercada por um grupo de garotas que eu vagamente conhecia da escola. Meu peito apertou enquanto meus olhos rapidamente escaneavam cada rosto ali, mas nada de Swan. Por mais que eu não quisesse, eu sabia que a minha melhor opção era achar Swan através de Alice. Alice, que estava me atirando um daqueles seus olharzinhos malignos que ela fazia tão bem.

Procurei por Jasper. Claro, eu o devia desculpas e nesse ponto, eu estava completamente disposto a dar isso a ele somente para manter a paz entre nós. Mas ele não estava por lá. Então eu fiquei espreitando. Bella iria se juntar a Alice em algum momento, mesmo se fosse com o maldito pulguento. Puxei uma cadeira no bar apenas longe o suficiente para que pudesse manter meus olhos no grupo e esperei. Esperei enquanto o grupo de garotas bebiam. Esperei enquanto todas elas previsivelmente cantaram juntas '_I kissed a girl' _na pista de dança. Esperei enquanto Rosalie se juntava a elas e começava a falar com Alice enquanto me dava olhares mortais. Esperei enquanto elas cantaram_ 'Parabéns pra você' _para uma garota que estava além de bêbada. Ainda sem sinais dela.

Já era o suficiente.

Então, eu vi minha salvação. O telefone de Alice, precariamente na ponta da mesa. Era minha melhor opção para saber onde diabos Bella estava.

Olhei pelo local para ver se alguém estava prestando atenção no que eu estava fazendo. Emmett estava virando doses com um grupo de calouros e o resto do Time de Idiotas. Os olhares que Rosalie estava me dando tinham sido temporariamente suspensos enquanto um trio de caras bloqueava sua visão enquanto eles pulavam com a batida da música. Alice estava murmurando com o grupo de garotas enquanto a aniversariante tinha desmaiado na mesa, a mandíbula aberta, morta para o mundo.

Agora era hora.

Eu rapidamente levantei e fiz meu caminho casualmente até a mesa, como se não estivesse ligando pra nada disso. Peguei o telefone em um movimento rápido enquanto fiz meu caminho para a saída. Fiquei surpreso comigo mesmo em como eu fui rápido.

Enquanto eu estava lá fora na calçada em frente ao Tonic, meus dedos bateram no telefone, tentando descobrir como diabos fazer funcionar esse pedaço de merda rosa e brilhante. Eu ignorei a foto semi-nua de Jasper que estava como plano de fundo e digitei a mensagem com uma ferocidade ansiosa. Respirei fundo quando vi que Bella era a primeira na lista de conversa.

_Alice: Onde você está? Está tudo bem? __Estamos indo para uma festa de aniversário no Tonic. Como está com seu belo barman? Você realmente foi pra La Push?_

Fiquei completamente irritado com a idéia de Bella estar enfiada em algum casebre com o Sarnento em La Push. Mas sua resposta me deu esperança.

_Bella: Estou bem. Não estou indo pro Tonic__, estou indo pro Boujis. Te ligo._

Antes de fechar o telefone, comecei a caminhar para o outro clube. Mantendo meus olhos no chão, desviei da pequena multidão que estava organizada na calçada. Eu achei ter ouvido meu nome sendo gritado no grupo mas ignorei. Nesse ponto eu não me importava; eu só tinha que vê-la.

Eu não conhecia o Boujis muito bem; era um clube que eu raramente ia, e assim que entrei eu entendi por que. O local era apertado, cercado de espelhos que sem sucesso tentava dar a aparência de que o local era maior do que realmente era. A música pop vibrava da pista de dança com todos os lábios das pessoas dançando sincronizados com a música que eu não lembrava o nome.

Eu estava olhando pelo bar quando a vi na multidão. Ou eu achei que era ela, mas na verdade era seu reflexo. Quando eu a vi realmente, ela estava rindo e sorrindo na pista de dança como se ela não se importasse com o resto do mundo. O Sarnento a girou e eles bateram um no outro enquanto ela jogava a cabeça pra trás e ria. Ela era linda pra caralho.

Minha mente rapidamente caiu na palavra que Alice tinha mencionado: Honestidade. Eu seria honesto com ela. Eu tinha que ser. Tinha que ser honesto sobre como eu me sentia, mesmo que eu não soubesse que porra eu estava sentindo. Tudo que eu sabia era que a idéia de não vê-la ou passar tempo com ela me perturbava mais do que deveria.

Bella não era cheia de merda como todas as outras que eu conhecia. Ela nunca era tediosa, chata, nunca fingia ser alguém que não era. Ela era engraçada. Ela era agradável. E quando estávamos juntos, eu não precisava pensar, eu podia apenas ser eu. Deve haver uma razão para eu não repetir o que Bella disse pra mim na noite em que a levei pra casa. Naquela hora eu apenas achei que era indiferença. Mas talvez houvesse algo a mais entre nós todo o tempo. Eu estava apenas de olho na minha maldita própria bunda pra admitir.

Então isso me atingiu: Eu precisava dela. E eu tinha quase certeza de que ela precisava de mim também.

Quando eu a agarrei, foi fora do desespero. Ela estava perto de mim e eu não queria deixá-la ir novamente. Quando seu rosto enrugou em confusão e talvez um pouco de raiva, não pude evitar, eu tinha que beijá-la novamente. Eu estava fodidamente em êxtase quando ela retribuiu meu beijo e me empurrou no closet. Pela primeira vez naquela noite eu estava completamente fora de mim, mas era inteiramente porque eu estava com ela novamente e isso parecia tão fodidamente certo. Eu sabia que seja que porra estivesse acontecendo entre nós, não podia acabar.

Eu tinha dado alguns passos pra longe do closet antes de sentir sua mão envolver em meu braço, me puxando para que eu parasse. Eu virei, provavelmente muito ansioso, mas eu não dei a mínima. Ela ainda parecia confusa e até um pouco zangada comigo. Seu lábio inferior estava um pouco separado enquanto ela respirava com dificuldade pela boca. Seus olhos escureceram nos meus enquanto eu estava na frente dela, levando minha mão para sua bochecha, acariciando gentilmente enquanto sorria pra ela. Então, lenta e completamente devagar, a carranca começou a diminuir enquanto eu fiz a promessa e ela e a mim mesmo.

* * *

**N/T:** _Gente desculpa não ter postado sábado passado, mas eu tive que trabalhar durante a semana e nem tive tempo de traduzir, mas aqui estou eu \o/_

_Sinto uma onda de ódio vindo da minha beta depois desse cap, mas Betinha a culpa não é minha ok?_

_Eu ri do Edward vendo a foto do Jasper semi-nu kkkkkkkkkkk_

**Bom, essa época do ano me deixa super emo, então fico emocionada com tudo haha, mas quero agradecer a TODAS, cada recadinho carinhoso que recebi e agradeço mto por cada vez mais aumentar meu número de ****leitoras. Tenham um ÓTIMO natal, com muita luz, amor e sucesso, que Deus ilumine suas casas para que reine a paz_, não esqueçam de abraçar e beijar muito as pessoas que vocês amam._**

_**Beijooos e até sábado que vem**  
_


	20. Quebra cabeça

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**POV Bella**

Tentei me manter calma. Fiquei com uma expressão impassível, para que pelo menos pudesse parecer que tudo isso era normal. Como se meu coração não estivesse querendo sair da porra do meu peito. Como se minha língua não estivesse grudando no céu da minha boca. Como se eu não me importasse. Claro, por dentro, eu sabia a verdade.

Edward ainda estava olhando pra mim, acariciando meu rosto gentilmente enquanto sorria. Um sorriso de verdade, sem arrogância ou motivos escondidos. Era somente ele. Ele estava sorrindo pra mim porque de alguma forma, tínhamos decidido que ficar juntos era muito melhor do que ficar separados.

"E agora?" eu disse, me arrependendo instantaneamente porque sua mão caiu ao seu lado enquanto ele olhava pelo clube.

"Sair daqui seria um começo," ele respondeu, acenando para a pista de dança que ainda estava movendo a nossa volta.

Segui seu olhar, acenando pra ele enquanto colocava meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Uma estratégia de saída precisava ser formada. Eu não só iria escapar de Jake, mas também eu não estava preparada para contar a ele a verdade sobre onde eu estava indo e com quem eu iria.

Mas Jake sendo Jake, não houve como enganá-lo. Assim que ele me encontrou no bar, ele me olhou quase que desconfiado. Provavelmente porque eu estava corada pra caralho e não tinha como esconder isso. Eu também devo ter uma placa em cima da minha cabeça dizendo: Eu acabei de transar em um closet e Deus, foi maravilhoso pra caralho.

Tentei agir o mais normal que eu podia, mas eu vi os olhos de Jake passarem pelos meus e irem na direção onde eu sabia que Edward estava em pé. Jake não era estúpido, seus olhos iam de mim para Edward enquanto ele juntava os pedaços.

"Estou achando que as coisas se complicaram com essa coisa de aposta," ele disse, acenando sua cabeça na direção do Edward.

"Acho que ela está nula e terminada," eu disse depois de dar um gole no copo de água que Jake me deu.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso," um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto enquanto ele continuava a olhar através de mim. "Ele parece irritado. Aquele cara nunca ri?"

"Às vezes, em raras ocasiões." Me virei para olhar para Edward. Claro, ele estava inclinado no bar com uma de suas patenteadas expressões. Era direcionada inteiramente para Jacob, e era o mesmo olhar que eu o vi dando a ele na feira da escola. Respirei fundo ao fazer a conexão; a imagem era tão clara pra mim agora.

"Espero que ele tenha vindo aqui para se desculpar com você," Jake disse enquanto terminava de engolir sua água.

"Algo do tipo," eu disse, colocando minhas mãos nos bolsos da minha jaqueta enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras pra dizer a ele. Isso não era tecnicamente um encontro, então eu não devia me sentir mal, mas ainda assim, eu não queria que Jake sentisse como se sua amizade não valesse nada pra mim.

"Olha, Jake, eu realmente tive uma ótima noite, mas..."

"...mas agora você está indo," ele disse ainda rindo pra mim.

"É" eu murmurei enquanto recorria a olhar para meus pés como uma vadia tímida.

Ouvi Jake rir. "Jesus, estou tocado por você estar se sentindo tão culpada quanto a isso!" ele exclamou enquanto brincava batendo em meu ombro. "Tudo bem, honestamente, estou cansado. De qualquer forma, já passei da minha cota de dança pela noite. Logo terei que começar a cobrar."

Dei um dócil sorriso enquanto piscava pra ele. "Precisa de uma carona pra casa?"

Ele riu novamente, balançando sua cabeça negativamente enquanto me puxava em um abraço. "O que, e ficar no meio de você e o Capitão Carisma ali? Obrigado, Bells, mas acho que vou passar essa."

O abracei de volta, falhando ao tentar encontrar minhas mãos na grande extensão de suas costas.

"Espero que saiba o que está fazendo," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Segurei minha respiração. Claro que eu não sabia, mas eu sabia que isso não iria me impedir.

"E alguém sabe?" eu respondi enquanto ele se afastava do abraço.

"Acho que não," ele disse, encolhendo seus ombros. "Mas eu juro, se esse cara ferrar com você, eu não vou me responsabilizar pelo que acontecer com a cara dele."

Acenei pra ele e estava com o rosto perplexo, tentando descartar a ameaça. Enquanto ele apertava minha mão, eu sabia que ele estava falando sério. Sorri pra ele, ridiculamente grata por ser sortuda o suficiente por ter um amigo como ele.

"Eu te ligo," eu disse, sorrindo enquanto apontava meus dedos em seu peito duro.

"Pode apostar sua bunda que ligará, Swan," ele sorriu pra mim com aquele seu sorriso sempre prepotente antes de agarrar minha mão e me puxar pra ele, rapidamente me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

"Podemos também deixar o cara um pouco ciumento!" ele disse, rindo com um encolher de ombros enquanto fazia seu caminho para a multidão.

Eu não precisei encontrar Edward porque de repente ele estava do meu lado, olhando pra mim com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Eu tive que sorrir de volta quando decidi que aquele sorriso torto era mais do que um pouco afetuoso. Talvez eu sempre tivesse achado esse seu mau humor um pouco fodidamente cativante.

"Precisa de uma carona pra casa?" eu perguntei.

"Claro," ele disse enquanto eu pegava sua mão e o guiava pela multidão pra fora do clube.

Dirigimos através do leve tráfego de Port Angeles em silêncio. Não era intencional, pelo menos da minha parte. Minha mente estava preocupada voltada para semana passada, onde trocávamos insultos entre nós, chegando a minha própria conclusão de como chegamos a esse destino juntos.

"Como você me encontrou essa noite?" eu perguntei.

Edward limpou sua garganta enquanto puxava de seu bolso um celular que eu instantaneamente reconheci.

"Você roubou o celular de Alice?" eu exclamei, incapaz de conter o sorriso em choque.

Ele deu de ombros. "Ela não ia me contar onde você estava. Que outra opção eu tinha?"

Fiquei de boca aberta antes de rir. "Sabe, você fez uma coisa muito, muito má. Ela provavelmente deve estar pirando agora. Esse telefone é sua vida."

O vi balançar a cabeça enquanto ria. "Como eu disse, ela não me deu outra opção."

"Você podia simplesmente ter me ligado," eu protestei.

"Como se você fosse atender."

Concordei. Ele estava certo. Eu tinha me forçado a responder as mensagens de Alice e somente porque eu sabia que ela mandaria o esquadrão de pessoas desaparecidas atrás de mim se eu não respondesse.

"Além disso, eu precisava ver você," o peguei franzindo a testa enquanto olhava para seu colo. "Eu queria ver você."

Segurei o volante com um pouco mais de força. "Acho que se é pra sermos honestos, eu queria ver você também."

Silêncio dominou e eu estava nervosa demais para olhar sua reação. Quando senti sua mão levemente em minha coxa, percebi que ser honesta com Edward era a melhor coisa que eu podia fazer. Só então quando soube que éramos claros um com o outro, contei a ele a absoluta verdade do que aconteceu entre eu e Jake. Em resposta, ele foi totalmente honesto sobre o que aconteceu com ele e Rosalie. O que, é claro, me deu uma vontade particular de rir dela, imaginando sua cara imprevisível e chocada.

Sem pensar, eu saí do carro assim que estacionamos na casa dele, o seguindo até a porta da frente. Foi só quando estava no meio do degrau que parei, quase assustada comigo mesma pela minha estupidez.

"Que foi?" ele perguntou enquanto abria a porta da frente.

"Desculpe; é que eu presumi que iria entrar..."

Sua expressão não mudou. "É claro que vai. Eu quero que você entre."

Acenei, sentindo meu rosto queimar com rubor. Essa não era eu. Eu não pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento. Eu desconhecia isso; talvez fosse tempo de novas estréias em minha vida.

A casa estava silenciosa, como se não tivesse mudanças desde que eu parti essa manhã. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e respirei fundo enquanto voltava para o quarto de Edward. Era como voltar à cena de um crime: a cama ainda estava desfeita, as cortinas ainda estavam levemente abertas, ainda havia os mesmos copos que eu sabia que tínhamos bebido na noite anterior. Era o mesmo lugar onde Edward sem querer tinha me ensinado algo sobre mim mesma que eu não sabia. A única diferença agora era que estávamos na mesma página do livro aberto. Sabendo que meu coração não parava de bater erraticamente em meu peito enquanto esperava por ele dizer alguma coisa. Como se ele soubesse que eu precisava me acalmar, ele deu um beijo leve na minha nuca enquanto tirava minha jaqueta, jogando-a no chão.

Suas mãos pousaram uma de cada lado da minha cintura enquanto eu inclinei minha cabeça, deixando seus beijos cobrir a pele do meu pescoço. Quando virei minha cabeça de forma faminta encontrar sua boca, suas mãos deslizaram para minha barriga, cobrindo meus seios assim que nossas línguas se encontraram. Só consegui agüentar ele massageando meus mamilos por alguns segundos antes de me virar para encará-lo, forçando seu corpo a cair na cama enquanto eu montava nele. Seus lábios não deixaram os meus; ele colocou suas mãos no meu rosto, me posicionando sobre ele para que eu não pudesse deixar o beijo se eu quisesse.

Dirigi meus quadris para sua virilha, levemente me roçando nele, saboreando a sensação de seu pau duro que estava tão perto mas ao mesmo tempo longe pra caralho. Quando eu ia colocar meus dedos dentro da sua calça jeans, ele rolou e estava em cima de mim com um forte gemido enquanto ele pegava minhas mãos e as prendia acima da minha cabeça. Respondi envolvendo minhas pernas na cintura dele, o trazendo pra mais perto de mim e me posicionando perfeitamente para que seu pau me acariciasse no lugar certo.

Seus dedos fizerem meu sangue ferver sob a minha pele enquanto eles levemente passavam pela minha coxa e na curva da minha bunda. Sempre tão temporariamente, seus dedos seguiram a costura da minha calça jeans, passando por cima do meu clitóris inchado, uma, duas e mais vezes. Mordi seu lábio para parar os gemidos que estavam saindo de mim. O vi sorrir pra mim enquanto movia sua boca para meu pescoço, lambendo e chupando a pele sensível enquanto seus dedos continuavam a me acariciar.

Quando ofeguei alto, sua boca estava de volta na minha, me beijando com força enquanto sua mão movia da minha virilha para meu peito. Ele manuseou meu mamilo ereto pela minha camisa enquanto eu continuava roçando nele. Nossas respirações eram ásperas e inteiramente intoxicadas pela presença um do outro.

Era só uma preliminar, mas era fodidamente intenso. Nós parecíamos adolescentes, como adolescentes que deveríamos ter sido antes do álcool e das drogas nos pressionar a fazer o que todos estavam fazendo. E mesmo havendo literalmente um ardente desejo pulsando em minha calcinha, eu decidi que não precisava dar o próximo passo. E nem Edward.

Durante a noite, parávamos e ríamos sempre que a respiração nos faltava. Ou como a ereção dura de Edward estava esfregando em mim a ponto de ser doloroso. Beijos selvagens que começavam suaves, ou sem pressa, como se estivéssemos saboreando o gosto entre nós. Logo, o instinto de me esfregar nele tinha passado e nós deitamos nos olhando, nos beijando, acariciando e olhando. E em algum lugar no meio disso, eu tinha dormido novamente nos braços do Cullen.

Eu dormi profundamente; não havia dúvida disso. Assim que comecei a tomar consciência da manhã iminente, eu não queria abrir meus olhos e estar no mesmo lugar que eu estava ontem. Então os mantive fechados, mesmo quando senti o sol da manhã aquecer levemente meu rosto. Eu podia ouvir o som fraco do mundo exterior, o sussurro do vento nas árvores, os pássaros cantando. Eu estava relutante em me juntar a isso porque eu estava mais feliz em não conhecer nada disso. Foi só quando registrei que sua respiração estava no meu pescoço que soube que ele ainda estava comigo. O sorriso foi involuntário.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos lá, mas assim que abri meus olhos, ele começou a acariciar levemente meu braço com seus dedos. Arrepios apareceram em meus braços e pela minha espinha enquanto eu o sentia trilhar a superfície da minha pele. Só percebi que ele estava me olhando quando senti sua respiração no meu pescoço. Virei minha cabeça para encará-lo, estava assustava em como seus olhos verdes eram brilhantes na luz da manhã. Eles eram tão lindos, que me encontrei hipnotizada por eles. Ficamos olhando um pro outro alguns minutos, nenhum de nós dizendo uma palavra enquanto o mundo exterior começava a se forçar pra dentro do nosso.

"Então, pausa para manhã," ele sussurrou enquanto escovava meu cabelo pra fora do meu rosto.

Respondi suspirando um pouco mais alto do que eu queria.

"Que horas são?" eu perguntei, com a voz rouca.

Ele suspirou enquanto deitava a cabeça no travesseiro ao meu lado. "Não tenho idéia."

"Faz muito tempo que você está acordado?"

"Não, na verdade não," ele sorriu pra mim. "Você não é exatamente uma pessoa que dorme tranqüila, não é?"

"Por quê?" eu perguntei, de repente em pânico pelo meu hálito matinal.

"Você fala enquanto dorme," ele sorriu, quase me provocando.

Ah porra.

"Algo interessante?" Eu perguntei enquanto estrategicamente colocava minha boca no lençol branco formando uma barreira natural entre ele e minha respiração. Silenciosamente rezei para que estivesse dando certo.

"Você disse meu nome, entre outras coisas," ele disse sorrindo.

Eu podia sentir meu rubor, mas dei meu melhor para parecer imperturbável. Quase falhando.

"Bem, acho que deveria. Quero dizer, eu estava dormindo ao seu lado."

"Tenho certeza que não estávamos dormindo em seu sonho," ele disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Eu imediatamente fiz careta enquanto ele me puxava pra perto dele.

"Eu na verdade estava com um pouco de ciúme. Queria poder ver o que você viu. Quase te acordei para que você me mostrasse," ele riu enquanto puxou o lençol da minha boca e colocou seus lábios nos meus.

Não me importei que meus lábios estivessem machucados e desgastados da noite anterior. Eu poderia continuar o beijando durante toda a manhã, eu tinha acordado com um claro senso de querer mais e mais dele.

O rolei até ele deitar em suas costas e rapidamente o coloquei entre minhas pernas. Eu estava cheia de beijos e leves carícias; eu precisava me conectar com ele novamente. Tirei minha camisa e arranquei meu próprio sutiã, deixando meu cabelo cair pelos meus seios. Isso fez cócegas em meus mamilos duros enquanto eu comecei a sentir o calor construindo entre nós. Mantive meus olhos nele enquanto colocava meu dedo em sua boca e deslizava para minha calcinha.

"O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?" ele perguntou enquanto olhava meu seio e empurrava seu pau duro em mim.

Levei meu dedo agora escorregadio para seus lábios. Ele sorriu e chupou antes de eu beijá-lo com força e começar a abrir sua calça jeans. Fiquei aliviada dele começar a puxar a minha e enfiar seus dedos por dentro da minha calcinha. Soltei um gemido enquanto me esforçava para chutar minha calça jeans no chão e libertava o seu pau. Rapidamente o levei pra minha boca enquanto ele me virou e enterrou seu rosto entre minhas pernas.

Peguei seu comprimento, ansiosa para provar seu gosto novamente na minha língua. Tive que sorrir quando o ouvi engasgar meu nome assim ele agarrou minha bunda com suas mãos. Sua língua molhada estava no meu clitóris em segundos, chupando minha carne perfeitamente, me fazendo beliscar a parte interna de suas coxas enquanto eu gemia. Sua respiração quente na minha umidade me distraiu completamente da batida na porta.

"Edward, você está acordado?" A voz do lado de fora inconfundível; era Carlisle.

Me assustei e de modo frenético agarrei o lençol para me cobrir enquanto pulava longe de Edward, que só pareceu irritado e sentou sobre os cotovelos.

"Mas que porra?" eu murmurei pra ele, com pânico levemente em meu rosto. Eu já tive pais bravos me encontrando na cama de seus filhos o suficiente, eu não queria que a mesma coisa acontecesse com o pai de Edward.

Edward franziu a testa pra mim, sinalizando para eu ficar onde eu estava enquanto ele levantava da cama, colocando sua calça jeans e indo até a porta.

"Hey," ele disse mantendo a porta meio fechada com sua mão.

"Edward, já passa das onze, sabia."

Edward não respondeu diretamente, mas eu o vi escovar o cabelo com sua mão livre. "É manhã de domingo."

Ouvi Carlisle suspirar.

"Esme e eu vamos sair para almoçar no Clube Country. Quero saber se você gostaria de se juntar a nós."

"Obrigado, mas eu tenho planos," Edward respondeu indiferente.

"São planos de verdade, ou você está nos evitando?"

Edward imitou o suspiro de Carlisle e descansou sua cabeça no batente da porta. "Muito reais."

"De quem é aquele carro lá fora?"

Meu estômago embrulhou. Claro que eu não tinha pensando em estacioná-lo em um local menos visível ontem à noite; não ser descuberta era a última coisa que eu pensei na hora.

A voz de Edward não mudou. "Isso tem a ver com os planos que tenho para essa tarde."

Ouvi hesitação, e me perguntei se Carlisle sabia que eu estava aqui no quarto, falhando em me esconder e silenciosamente rezando para que ele não olhasse pela porta.

"Certo," ele disse firmemente. "Bem, espero você para jantar essa noite em vez de sair para a cidade. Você tem aula amanhã."

Não sei se Edward disse algo a ele ou lhe deu um olhar, mas a próxima coisa que eu sabia era que ele estava fazendo seu caminho de volta para a cama. Eu podia dizer pelo olhar em seu rosto que cometer tolices por aí estava suspenso por uns momentos.

O observei deitar na cama ao meu lado e olhar pro teto.

"Você está bem?" eu perguntei em um sussurro.

"Drama do meu pai," ele disse enquanto pegava alguns fios do meu cabelo e começava a enrolar em seus dedos.

"Certo," eu disse, sentando apoiada nos cotovelos. "Esme é a namorada dele?"

"O que quer que ela seja pra ele, está de repente o fazendo agir como O Pai de Mentira do Ano," ele respondeu enquanto cruzava os braços sobre a cabeça e olhava pro teto.

Ele não disse nada; só continuou olhando pro teto. O olhar em seu rosto me convenceu a manter minha boca fechada. Eu não queria pressioná-lo sobre isso, mas estava surpresa por Carlisle ainda estar saindo com a mesma mulher que eu encontrei no dia anterior. Isso não se encaixava no perfil que eu conhecia dele. Mas então, uma semana atrás eu não teria previsto que estaria aqui deitada perto de Edward Cullen.

Suspirei. "Olha, eu tenho que ir andando."

Eu fui levantar, mas senti sua mão na minha cintura, me puxando de volta pra ele.

"Não, isso seria bem o oposto do que eu quero que você faça agora," ele disse me puxando pra ele para que eu pudesse deitar em seu braço. "Desculpe, eu posso falar sobre isso, eu só estava sendo um idiota."

"Edward, eu entendo se você não quiser. Sério, estou bem por dentro das merdas dos pais. E a última coisa que eu quero é falar sobre isso."

"Mais uma razão pra falar," ele disse, olhando pra mim e acariciando minha coxa com seu dedo.

Concordei embora não estivesse muito convencida. Eu não queria que o drama dos meus pais infiltrasse em nosso tempo juntos. Queria que ele estivesse separado de toda essa merda. Ele era mais importante que isso.

Ele me pegou de surpresa quando me beijou novamente. "Você e eu contra o mundo, Swan," ele sussurrou enquanto inclinou sua testa na minha.

"Eu não preciso falar," eu confessei. "Mas sempre estou aqui pra ouvir. Me conte o que está acontecendo com seu pai."

Edward falou, e me sentindo culpada falei um pouco também. Mudamos de falar de nossos pais para falar de nossos amigos, nossos inimigos, e as pessoas que persistentemente estavam entre nós. Era bom ser honesta sobre eles com alguém que parecia ver o mundo do mesmo jeito que eu. Mas quando fomos falar de nossos futuros, eu me calei antes que falasse demais. Não estava com medo de sua reação; não era isso. É só que havia algumas merdas que eu precisava classificar em minha cabeça antes de confessar tudo para Edward. De qualquer forma, fez eu me sentir um pouco culpada porque eu sabia que ele estava me contando tudo. Ainda assim, ele não me pressionou e eu fiquei grata por isso.

Saímos da casa assim que escureceu, como prometi que não iria deixá-lo para o jantar de família. Eu não sabia onde estávamos indo, e eu não me importava. Continuei dirigindo até que achamos um pequeno restaurante fora de Forks. Bom o suficiente para fazer comida boa e longe o bastante para que fosse improvável alguém lá dentro nos conhecer. Não que eu ligasse, ou ele, acho que estávamos apenas curtindo ser Bella e Edward sem as merdas de Forks pelo máximo que pudéssemos. Mas amanhã estava chegando e enquanto a noite se aproximava, isso estava se tornando mais óbvio para nós dois.

"Não se preocupe com amanhã," ele disse depois de me beijar enquanto eu colocava meu carro em uma vaga de sua garagem. "Isso é entre você e eu, Bella. Eles não interessam."

Acenei pra ele, me inclinando para beijá-lo novamente. Eu queria acreditar nele, e de alguma forma eu acreditei. Claro que ninguém em Forks importava. Mas não era com o resto de Forks que eu estava preocupada, era comigo.

"Como se eu me importasse com o que as pessoas dizem," eu disse, forçando um sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta. Espero ter lhe convencido que nada estava errado.

"Eu vou te pegar amanhã," ele disse enquanto bateu a mão na porta do carro antes de seguir pra dentro de casa.

Enquanto dirigia pra casa, minha mente reviveu o que essa nova situação significava pra mim. Talvez ter Edward do meu lado iria ser o suficiente para me tirar de minha auto-destruição. Talvez fôssemos piorar ainda mais a vida do outro. Talvez não fosse fazer nenhuma diferença a longo prazo.

Desisti de especular assim que cheguei em casa; havia apenas um ponto negativo. Abri minha janela e acendi meu primeiro cigarro do dia, sentindo o gosto e perdendo minha respiração até minha cabeça girar. Isso não era comum; merdas ainda estavam rodando em minha cabeça, não importa quantas vezes eu repetisse o processo. Joguei o restante do cigarro pela janela e vi a queima vermelha desaparecer na escuridão.

Só uma coisa estava clara: amanhã vai ser foda.

* * *

**N/T:** _Bom, quero deixar bem claro que essa nota não é para todas as leitoras e sim para algumas que estão abusando da minha boa vontade._

_Eu tenho um cronograma e sempre posto aos sábados, PORÉM eu tenho a minha vida, meus problemas então se eu não puder traduzir eu simplesmente não irei postar, eu tenho muito carinho pelas minhas fiéis leitoras e por isso sempre faço o melhor para postar como prometido. Tenho recebido reviews e mensagens de pessoas reclamando que prometo e não posto, então que fique claro: EU POSTO QUANDO EU QUISER, se você está achando ruim, pega o capítulo e joga no Google tradutor, eu não ganho NADA traduzindo e algumas lêem e não tem nem a capacidade de deixar um review, porque acham que o dedo delas pode cair, então quem tá achando ruim da minha demora (que foi apenas 1 dia sem postar, já que estamos no final de ano e se vocês não sabem É ÉPOCA FESTA e a maioria das tradutoras/autoras tiram férias nesse tempo) pode me tirar do seu favorito e parar de ler minha tradução, eu realmente não me importo ok?_

_Quero deixar BEM claro novamente que essa nota NÃO é para todas as leitoras!_

**Agora quero desejar um ÓTIMO 2011 pra todas, esse ano será um ano de grandes realizações, tenham amor em seus corações e paz de espírito. Obrigada por me acompanharem durante 2010. Sucesso pra todas ^^**

**Beijoos queridas leitoras (que não mereciam ler essa nota)! Comentem e até sábado que vem!**


	21. Mãos perfeitas

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu estava consideravelmente irritada comigo mesma por quão nervosa eu estava enquanto Edward estacionava seu _Lamborghini_ no estacionamento da escola. Claro, meu estômago começou a fazer aquela coisa da borboleta quando eu o ouvi buzinar pela janela do meu quarto, mas não pude evitar me perguntar se chegarmos juntos era uma idéia de merda.

"Todo mundo está olhando," eu disse suavemente enquanto Edward pegava seus óculos de sol do porta luvas na minha frente.

Ele não olhou pra cima.

"Eles estão olhando para o carro," ele murmurou enquanto arrepiou o cabelo despenteado com as mãos livres. "Os vidros são escuros."

"Ah," eu disse enquanto olhava para três novatas vadias que estavam fracassando em parecer vadias loiras, e em vez disso estavam apenas parecendo que estavam desesperadas para uma lavagem química, um bronzeamento e um exorcismo.

Edward não falou muito, não que eu também gostasse de conversar muito durante a manhã. Era claro que quanto mais próximos chegávamos à escola, menos inclinados a conversar ficávamos. Eu sabia que ele estava pensando o mesmo que eu; ele sabia que seria um dia de merda para nós dois. Agora realmente era nosso primeiro dia do último ano, mas diferente de todos os outros anos, tudo tinha mudado e eu sabia que as mudanças continuariam.

Era óbvio que a palavra Edward como um cavalheiro espetacular no Clube Country era o assunto do dia. Perdi a conta das vezes que ouvi meu nome e de Edward ser sussurrados enquanto eu caminhava para as minhas salas durante o período da manhã. Claro, eu estava acostumada a ter pessoas falando de mim, com toda aquela merda mas às vezes as muitas verdades do que eu tinha feito durante minhas férias escolares. Eu lidava com isso, ignorava e até ria. Inferno, muitas dessas porras eu nem ligava. Como se eu me importasse com o que aquelas crianças chatas de Forks pensavam ou diziam sobre mim. Mas essa vez, era diferente. Era sobre nós dois, e eu não queria que seja lá o que Edward e eu tivéssemos sendo analisados e julgados pelos idiotas de Forks.

Nosso público mini-drama de fim de semana foi levemente eclipsado pelo fato de que Edward e eu tínhamos aparecido em seu carro juntos na escola. Não que a gente tivesse demonstrado nada. Nós não demos as mãos, não conversamos, nós nem mesmo olhamos um pro outro. Em vez disso, Edward se escondeu atrás de seus óculos escuro enquanto eu levantei meu queixo desafiadoramente e dava olhares mortais a quem se atrevesse a fazer contato visual comigo. Foi somente quando ele parou em seu armário que eu percebi que devia dizer alguma coisa.

"Te vejo mais tarde," eu murmurei muito timidamente. Não porque eu estava com vergonha de Edward, eu acho que estava mais envergonhada por revelar algo aos bisbilhoteiros no corredor.

Ele acenou, seu rosto duro como pedra. Ninguém que olhasse iria pensar que ele estava sendo o imbecil habitual se não o tivessem visto tocar meus dedos levemente antes de direcionar sua atenção novamente para seu armário.

Tentei não sorrir no meu caminho para meu armário, mas falhei inteiramente e em vez disso olhei para meus pés e tentei esconder isso. Estávamos em um papel que nenhum de nós dois poderia definir ou realmente entender. Acho que a única coisa que nós dois sabíamos era que não queríamos ficar separados.

Achei ser um fato cruel que tivéssemos uma aula juntos no primeiro período. Eu não sabia se devia sentar perto dele, mas antes que eu tivesse uma chance, Jasper sentou no assento vazio perto dele. Quando me sentei na cadeira vazia em frente deles, mentalmente me repreendi por fazer isso porque eu sabia que ficaria ciente pra caralho de sua presença atrás de mim. Pra piorar tudo, antes que eu pudesse mandá-lo sair de perto de mim, Emmett sentou ao meu lado, balançando as sobrancelhas, assim que a aula começou.

Minha salvação era que não estávamos em nosso assento usual no fundo da sala. Mesmo assim eu sabia que isso não iria impedi-lo de tentar como ele tinha feito na segunda-feira passada.

"Belly-Bells," ele disse em um sussurro enquanto descansava seu queixo em meu braço.

Olhei pra ele, pronta pra ver aquela expressão de tesão em seu rosto. Claro, ele estava sorrindo pra mim; ele realmente não precisava dizer nada, mas Emmett sendo ele, tinha que dizer algo.

Dei o meu melhor para ignorá-lo e manter minha cabeça direcionada para o professor na frente da sala. Tentei não pensar em como dizer 'não' para Emmett era completamente ao contrário de mim e nada natural. Ou pensar no que isso diria de mim. Quanto mais ele se aninhava em mim, mais doente eu me sentia. Eu quase podia sentir o olhar de Edward na minha nuca, o que era tão reconfortante quanto petrificante. Será que ele estava esperando eu dar uma deslizada? Ele se importava? Será que tudo tinha mudado na primeira meia hora em sala de aula?

Emmett, é claro, estava alheio a qualquer coisa que não beneficiava diretamente seu pênis. Então, durante toda a aula, ele deu seu melhor.

"_Senti falta de sua boca sexy esse final de semana."_

"_Seus seios estão realmente lindos hoje."_

"_Minhas bolas estão doendo."_

"_Entãooooo, estou entediado. Quer ir transar no meu Hummer?"_

Acabei dando uma cotovelada em suas bolas assim que o sinal tocou. Enquanto ele estava com falta de ar e segurando sua virilha, eu vi Jasper rindo e balançando sua cabeça. Não tive a chance de ver Edward porque assim que o sinal parou, ele tinha corrido pra fora da sala, batendo em alguns estudantes enquanto passava pela porta.

Olhei para Jasper que encolheu os ombros antes de ajudar Emmett a ficar de pé. Era difícil dizer se Edward estava mais irritado que o habitual. Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha saído de forma agressiva da sala.

Levei meu tempo arrumando minha bolsa. Minha mente estava consumida com Edward e eu, a nova e a velha eu. Assim que a sala esvaziou fiz minha própria saída discreta. Assim que virei no corredor, encontrei um cara sorridente.

"Então, ouvi um rumor sobre você essa manhã."

"Newton, porque você está falando comigo?" eu gritei enquanto passava com ele, tirando-o de sua posição de braços cruzados.

Ele se recompôs e ficou na minha frente. "Ah vamos lá, doce Bella, não há motivo para ser assim."

Suspirei enquanto olhava para o teto, me sentindo epicamente derrotada. "Na verdade, sem noção, não há motivo para eu ser outra coisa além disso."

Ele se esquivou na minha frente novamente, ainda dando aquele sorriso estúpido que deixava meu estômago embrulhado quando eu pensava em como o tinha deixado em algum lugar perto da minha virilha.

"Agora seja boa, eu só quero saber se você se tornou doce como sua amiguinha e virou comprometida?"

Zombei dele, sem entender que porra ele estava querendo dizer. "O quê?"

"Você é a garota do Cullen?" ele perguntou.

Minha boca abriu quando ouvi as palavras. Não pude pensar rápido o suficiente com aqueles pequenos olhos nojentos olhando pra mim. Eu não iria me colocar em mais escândalos no futuro.

"Eu não sou garota de ninguém," eu respondi enquanto passava por ele.

O vi dar um daqueles sorrisos estúpidos e cheio de dentes, mas na verdade eu queria me dar um soco.

"Eu sabia que não era verdade. Nem pensar que uma gatinha como você iria se amarrar em um cara," ele gritou atrás de mim enquanto continuei a andar para meu armário, me perguntando se algo dessa merda iria morder minha bunda no futuro. Eu não tive tempo para pensar; ouvi o barulho rápido dos saltos de Alice em minha direção. Achei que seus globos oculares iam explodir quando ela me viu no corredor assim que o sinal tocou para o intervalo. Antes que eu pudesse ter a chance de dizer 'oi', ela agarrou meu braço e me puxou freneticamente para o banheiro das garotas.

"Então?" ela disse, seus olhos arregalados e brilhando.

Suspirei. Os sussurros pela manhã e as fofocas sobre minhas merdas pessoais tinha deixado meu humor ainda pior do que eram em uma segunda-feira. Eu não tinha certeza do quão honesta eu queria ser com Alice sobre seja lá o que Edward e eu estamos tendo. Nós estávamos diferentes. Ela estava diferente. Ela nem mesmo estava vestindo suas meias de marca registrada.

"Então?" eu repeti sombriamente enquanto colocava minha bolsa embaixo do braço.

Minha expressão azeda não deteve Alice de seu entusiasmo; em vez disso, ela pulou pra cima e pra baixo e agarrou minhas mãos, as apertando com mais força do que alguém do seu tamanho deveria ter.

"Bella?" Ela gritou. "Que diabos está acontecendo entre você e Edward Cullen?"

Dei um olhar pra ela e a bati no braço. "Pode falar baixo? Jesus, Alice!"

"Desculpe! Desculpe!" ela meio que sussurrou enquanto rapidamente olhava para as outras garotas no cômodo, todas elas deram as melhores expressões de que não estavam ouvindo nossa conversa. Nada de novo até então.

Alice sorriu e se inclinou para perto de mim. "Jasper disse que vocês chegaram juntos essa manhã!"

"E?" eu disse em tom normal. "Isso é grande coisa?"

"Vocês são um casal?" Alice perguntou, ainda sussurrando.

"Que porra é essa, Alice?"

Ela rolou seus olhos. "Okay, então vocês estão _apenas _vendo como as coisas vão, nada oficial?"

Vi Jessica Stanley emergindo de um dos banheiros, seus olhos voando para mim antes de tropeçar no próprio pé. Ela deixou o cômodo rapidamente. Isso me distraiu momentaneamente do que Alice tinha dito por que eu sabia que Jessica Stanley não era chamada simplesmente de 'A boca' porque ela gostava de fazer garganta profunda em vários pênis. Isso também tinha muito a ver com sua habilidade de espalhar a merda dos outros como ninguém mais conseguia nessa escola.

Meus olhos voltaram para Alice, quem as sobrancelhas estavam levantadas na expectativa. "Não! É... eu não sei, porra!" eu afirmei enquanto ela me seguia com uma rodada de humilhação. Suspirei com raiva enquanto outras garotas no cômodo saíam rapidamente para o corredor, sem dúvidas prontas para começar o segundo round da especulação Cullen/Swan.

"Então você o ama?" Alice disse, descansando seu queixo na palma da mão enquanto sorria.

Minha boca abriu. "Jesus Alice! Eu não estou estrelando em algum romance irrealista de dez anos atrás pelo amor de Deus!"

Ela levantou as mãos em defesa. "Okay, certo. As palavras foram demais. Mas você gosta dele?"

Olhei para minhas unhas, me arrependendo disso instantaneamente porque era exatamente isso que Alice estava esperando para dar um grito.

"Eu sabia!" Ela disse rindo. "Eu sabia que toda aquela aposta terminaria nisso!"

"Não é nada," eu disse defensivamente enquanto checava meu reflexo no espelho e ferozmente colocava meu cabelo atrás da orelha. "Nós não estamos juntos. Não somos uma porra de um casal. Só estamos ficando."

Alice ficou algumas vezes enquanto enrugava o nariz com claro desgosto.

"Vocês estão _apenas ficando_? O que isso quer dizer?"

Gemi com raiva enquanto descansava a palma das minhas mãos na pia em minha frente. Eu não tinha idéia do que isso significava, e eu estava irritada por de repente eu ser o tipo de garota que precisava de uma definição. "Alice, podemos simplesmente deixar isso pra lá? Eu realmente não estou com humor para ser interrogada agora."

"Certo, certo," ela disse enquanto checava seu próprio reflexo no espelho antes de virar pra mim e me olhar impaciente novamente.

Suspirei. "O que?"

"Só queria dizer que sinto muito pela outra noite. Não foi legal."

Meus olhos pularam para a pia enquanto eu desnecessariamente lavava minhas mãos.

"Que seja. Tudo bem. Estou feliz por você estar feliz com Jasper."

Ela continuou a falar. "É, mas eu deveria ter sido honesta com você em relação a ele. Eu não sei por que não fui."

"Eu entendo. É uma coisa pessoal. Sério, eu entendo. Não estou chateada, Alice, prometo." Olhei para ela quase implorante, para que ela parasse de me fazer perguntas sobre Edward.

Ela sorriu e pulou em mim, me abraçando com força. "Você sabe que te amo!"

"Eu te amo também," eu disse, enquanto olhava por seu ombro para a minha expressão vazia no espelho.

Achava que era um pouco meloso, se não totalmente exaustivo, que Alice passou as próximas duas aulas refletindo sobre seu curto tempo como namorada de Jasper Whitlock. Isso me deu um tempo para ter que pensar em Edward, ou ter que verbalizar o que estava pensando. Embora eu estivesse acenando e sorrindo para o que Alice estava dizendo, minha mente estava começando a se preocupar em como eu iria agir em frente dele no almoço. Nossos almoços eram eventos públicos, e nossa mesa era no lugar perfeito para ser observada por todos. A idéia de todos examinando a maneira que eu falava com ele ou o olhava me assustava mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Fiquei satisfeita em ver que nossa mesa estava vazia quando Alice e eu chegamos ao refeitório. Pelo menos eu poderia escolher onde sentar sem ter que pensar nisso, e é claro me sentei onde eu pudesse ver todos que chegavam para o almoço.

Não havia dúvida sobre uma coisa; Stanley tinha trabalhado sua boca de motor muito bem. Cada par de olhos iam a mim enquanto entravam no local. Isso estava me deixando desconfortável. Sentia como se estivesse sendo forçada a atuar para as pessoas que eu não me importava e estava sendo marcada a cada respiração minha.

Não sei de Rosalie estava se fazendo de besta ou se ela realmente não se importava sobre eu e Edward. Assim que ela sentou-se à mesa, sua conversa continuou como sempre em qualquer outro dia, completamente focada em Rosalie e seu problema sexual.

"Então, de qualquer forma, joguei no Google e se eu colocar iogurte natural e orgânico, irá sumir," ela disse enquanto mexia em seu café.

"Você vai por produtos lácteos em sua virilha só porque não quer ir ao médico novamente?" Alice perguntou.

"Ele joga golf com meu pai," Rosalie disse, como se Alice devesse saber. "Não preciso olhar sobre a mesa do jantar para o cara que diagnosticou meus problemas femininos."

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente em descrédito enquanto mexia em minha salada. "Certo, mas você precisa ir à enfermeira e pegar algumas camisinhas. Você está fora de controle."

"Olha quem fala, _Belly. _Não foi você a responsável pela epidemia de cistite ano passado?" Rosalie perguntou enquanto pegava seu espelho em sua bolsa.

"Cistite não é contagiosa, sua idiota," eu disse.

"Que seja. Você descaradamente começou isso," ela disse enquanto corria o dedo pelos lábios. "De qualquer forma, calem a boca sobre isso. Emmett não sabe; ele só acha que estou tendo a menstruação mais longa do mundo," ela riu.

"Uh-huh," eu disse, incapaz de descobrir se ela era a garota mais imbecil de Forks ou a vadia mais ingênua de Forks.

Bem na hora, Emmett apareceu na mesa depois de bater as mãos com alguns de seus seguidores idiotas. Segurei minha respiração tentando me recompor antes de olhar pelo local para ver se Edward estava com ele. Ele não estava.

"Sopa, senhoras?" Emmett disse enquanto batia seu prato na mesa.

"BABY!" Rose exclamou quando uma gota foi em sua direção. Emmett riu enquanto se lançou e lambeu o molho de tomate em seu seio esquerdo. Ela gritou a bateu na nuca dele com sua bolsa enquanto ele ficou de joelho e agarrou um seio dela com uma mão. Seria engraçado se não fosse tão evidente o início de suas preliminares antes de tentarem esfregar suas genitais durante o almoço.

Eu estava agradecida por Jasper e Alice não terem avançado ao ponto de se comerem em público. Em vez disso, Jasper tinha casualmente seu braço em volta de Alice, que na verdade parecia que ia explodir e cobrir todos com sua felicidade interna. Eu não tinha tempo para isso.

Eu juro que o refeitório ficou em silêncio assim que Edward entrou. Não era apenas minha imaginação porque eu vi depois que todos olharam para ele, seus olhos moveram diretamente para mim.

Engoli em seco enquanto olhava para meu prato.

Ele parecia irritado. Bem, ele sempre parecia irritado, mas agora ele parecia mais irritado, e eu estava disposta a apostar que sua manhã tinha sido tão cansativa e extremamente irritante quanto a minha.

"Yo, Cullen!" Emmett gritou enquanto se inclinava para trás em seu assento, o que foi completamente inútil já que Edward estava fazendo seu caminho para a mesa de qualquer maneira.

"Qual o problema?" ele disse quando se sentou ao meu lado, assim como ele fez na semana anterior. Só que essa semana, eu tenho certeza que não seria tão sutil quando eu olhasse para ele por conta do rubor que ia cair sobre meu rosto. Olhei para o meu prato quando vi Rosalie me dando um olhar interrogativo.

"O que está acontecendo, cara?" Emmett perguntou sorrindo.

"É almoço, Emmett," Edward respondeu enquanto se inclinava no encosto de sua cadeira.

Assim que Emmett começou a falar sobre uma história que ele teve no sábado a noite que incluía três camisinhas, um copo de chantilly, fiquei mais do que um pouco surpresa quando senti a mão de Edward deslizar no meu joelho e descansar no interior de minha coxa. Sem pensar, coloquei minha mão embaixo da mesa e coloquei meus dedos entre os dele enquanto sorria para o meu prato.

**EPOV**

Eu precisava do contato. Tinha sido um caralho de longa essa manhã de merda e a única coisa que estava me mantendo são era o pensamento de que eu seria capaz de tocá-la novamente. Tive que me controlar mentalmente para não ficar igual uma pedra quando pensei sobre o que eu queria fazer com ela assim que tivéssemos algum momento sozinhos.

Isso estava ficando ridículo. Eu não precisava pensar nela nua, pernas enroladas em mim, desejando que eu entrasse nela. Eu só precisava pensar no seu cheiro, sua respiração, seus malditos olhos. Quando a vi na mesa do almoço, eu estava fodidamente feliz que nada que os idiotas possam ter dito ou feito a ela iriam mudá-la. Ela ainda era Bella.

Talvez irmos juntos não foi a melhor maneira para nos manter incógnitos. Eu não estava alheio aos olhares que recebemos, que na verdade eram dez vezes mais do que eu estava acostumado. Ainda assim, eu não queria dar nenhum motivo para Bella se preocupar. Ela parecia estar controlando a atenção de todos muito melhor do que eu; seu rosto não mostrava nem um pequeno sinal de inquietação. Em vez disso, ela estava como sempre: confiante e maravilhosamente tenaz. Era eu quem estava cagando tudo sob pressão.

Eu tive que sair da porra da nossa primeira aula juntos; ver Emmett tentar por 45 minutos conseguir algo com a menina que eu estava afim não era minha idéia de um bom dia. Enquanto eu o observava descaradamente salivar sobre ela, e sabia que mesmo que eu saísse do armário e gritasse de cima de uma colina que ela era minha garota, não iria impedir os caras de tentar algo com ela.

Segui direto para o meu usual ponto de fumar mas me neguei ao meu usual alívio a base de ervas para uma nicotina regular. Fiquei assim que o sinal tocou, acendendo o segundo mas me prometendo que eu só iria chegar um pouco tarde na aula.

Eu não estaria aqui se soubesse que Jessica Stanley viria cambaleando até mim, com um sorriso no rosto e um olhar carente que me dizia que ela não tinha sido atendida no final de semana.

Uma semana atrás, eu a tomaria apenas para tirar meu tédio. Mas esse Edward Cullen era passado.

"Hey, Eddie," ela disse enquanto se inclinava na parede perto de mim.

A ignorei completamente.

"Matando aula apenas para um cigarro? Estou surpresa, achei que você estaria transando."

Ela deu uma daquelas suas chatas risadas nasais que ela sempre dava antes de eu transar com ela. O silêncio que nos seguiu quase me deixou envergonhado com ela.

"Você _gostaria _de ter sexo agora, Eddie?" ela disse enquanto tentava enfiar os dedos em meu cinto.

Afastei a mão dela instintivamente. "Menos, Stanley. Não estou interessado."

"Ah," ela disse, fazendo bico e franzindo a testa ao mesmo tempo. "Então, a coisa toda com Bella Swan não é apenas um rumor?"

"Não, não é."

"Okayyyy." Ela se virou e deu dois passos pra longe de mim antes de virar em seus saltos e voltar com uma mão em seu quadril. "Certo, só quero que você saiba que Bella não é realmente o tipo de garota que fica apenas com um cara."

Exalei com uma risada. "Stanley, eu pareço querer o seu conselho?"

"Só estou dizendo que Mike me disse que perguntou a ela se vocês estavam juntos, e ela disse não."

Não pude evitar. "E daí?"

Ela encolheu os ombros com raiva como se eu não estivesse entendendo algo. "Não sei, ela vai se mandar. Mas eu também a ouvi falar sobre você com Alice Brandon e até mesmo com a amiga ela estava negando isso..."

"Stanley, sério, você pode simplesmente ir se fuder, por favor?" eu disse, acenando minha mão em frente dela como se estivesse afastando um mal cheiro.

Ela apertou os lábios. "Só achei que você deveria saber. Sabe, considerando que você parece ser todo entediante agora."

"Tenho certeza que você pode achar outra pessoa para te jogar na mesa de seu pai, Jessica."

O engraçado era que, foi como se eu tivesse lhe dado um elogio. Como se eu tivesse acendido uma luz em seu cérebro dizendo que eu não era o único cara no campus. Ela sorriu pra mim como se eu tivesse lhe dado o maior elogio.

"Eu sei, certo?" ela disse, ainda sorrindo enquanto finalmente saía do meu espaço.

Terminei o final do meu cigarro e o joguei no chão.

Eu não estava preocupado. Eu não esperava que Bella estivesse toda apaixonadinha comigo. Não era com ela que eu estava preocupado; era com todos os outros sendo tão esperançosos. Como se estivessem olhando para todos os lados esperando ter as últimas novidades de nossas vidas. Eu não queria alimentar-lhes e lhes dar satisfação. Eu não a culpava por mentir, embora uma pequena parte de mim estivesse um pouco decepcionada por não sermos um pouco abertos.

Me senti melhor quando sentei perto dela no almoço. Ficar perto dela era fodidamente melhor do que estar longe. Eu fingi escutar as conversas que estavam acontecendo a minha volta, meus ouvidos só prestavam atenção quando ouviam a voz dela e de mais ninguém.

Fiz uma careta imediata assim que sua mão soltou da minha assim que alguns idiotas magrelos vieram falar com ela. Eu podia ouvir em seu tom que ela estava sendo educada, e isso me irritou. Eu estava pronto pra pular no maldito quando ele a tocou, flertando com ela como se eu não estivesse lá. Então, eu levantei, empurrando a mesa, derramando algumas bebidas enquanto saía dali. Eu não precisava assistir mais dessa merda.

Claro que existem algumas pessoas que sabem perceber essas merdas em você. Uma dessas pessoas que te conhece melhor do que você mesmo. Uma dessas pessoas em minha vida era Jasper, mesmo que eu odiasse isso pra caralho.

Ele deve ter me observado durante todas as aulas e durante o almoço, franzindo a testa ou inclinando a cabeça para o lado como se ele estivesse lendo a minha mente ou alguma merda assim. Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mas para seu crédito, ele não puxou assunto até que me pegou sozinho na biblioteca no período livre.

"Eu odeio perguntar por que eu não quero ganhar um olho roxo, mas o que está acontecendo entre você e Bella?"

"Todos querem saber," eu suspirei enquanto desenhava quadrados em um pedaço de papel em branco na minha frente. Minha mente estava de volta para a semana passada, e meu pau estava tremendo com a memória de sua boca quando eu a fiz gozar bem aqui nessa mesa em que estamos sentados.

Ele sufocou um leve riso. "É, foda-se, Cullen. Eu não sou todo mundo. Sou seu amigo. Sou amigo dela. Não estou perguntando por que quero contar para a próxima pessoa que eu ver. Estou perguntando por que me importo."

Olhei para ele e suspirei enquanto a culpa caía sobre mim.

"Passamos o final de semana juntos," eu disse, meus olhos ainda observando os desenhos que saíam da minha caneta.

"E o negócio da aposta?" ele perguntou.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente. "A aposta não está mais valendo."

Ele balançou sua cabeça lentamente. "Então, estão vendo como isso funciona?"

Acenei. "Está chocado?"

"Eu pareço?" abafei o riso. O bastardo realmente não parecia chocado.

"Acho que isso é ótimo para você e para ela. Mas, seja honesto, cara, eu não sei como você passou um dia inteiro sem deixar que ninguém saiba que estão juntos."

"Nós não estamos juntos," eu disse muito defensivamente.

Jasper fez uma careta enquanto sorriu pra mim. "Edward, fala sério, você caiu nessa. Acha que não vejo a mudança em você? Ou nela?"

"Vá se fuder, Jay, é só uma coisinha."

Ele riu. "Ah, você realmente é um idiota cego, não? Porque está com tanto medo do rótulo? Isso não vai te tornar um alvo para todos. E se tornar, e daí? Você a terá e ela terá você. É tudo o que você precisa."

"Não fará diferença," eu disse, "Ela sabe como eu me sinto."

"Deus, duvido muito. Conhecendo Bella, ela provavelmente manterá sua boca fechada enquanto a sua também estiver. Ela é teimosa, você sabe. Vocês dois são tão teimosos que me mata," ele disse enquanto colocava seu cabelo atrás da orelha e batia seu punho.

Dei um olhar de raiva para ele e suspirei. "Então o que você está dizendo? Que preciso fazer uma grande demonstração ou coisa assim?"

"Corte a merda e seja honesto com você mesmo. É realmente assim que você quer que seja seu último ano com ela? Sentar longe dela nas aulas? Ver outros caras darem em cima dela?"

"Independente do que eu fizer, isso ainda vai acontecer," eu disse um pouco alto.

"Sério? Ou você acha que a deixando saber que ela está com você, ela será ainda mais como uma vadiazinha com os caras do que ela normalmente é e eles irão se afastar?"

Mantive minha boca fechada, eu estava irritado comigo mesmo enquanto percebia quanto sentido isso fazia. O sinal tocou ao fundo, e ele juntou suas coisas.

"Dê a ela uma razão, Edward," ele disse enquanto levantava e emburrava minha cabeça para trás com um sorriso.

Fui lhe dar um soco, mas ele já tinha ido.

Fiz uma escolha enquanto seguia para seu armário. A avistei perto de todos os outros; ela estava inclinada contra seu armário como se estivesse olhando para o teto, pensando e suspirando enquanto segurava seus livros em seu peito. Esperava que ela estivesse esperando por mim.

Quando ela me viu, ela não sorriu como tinha feito no almoço. É, eu percebi isso também, e isso fez a porra do meu peito palpitar.

Em vez disso, ela caminhou em minha direção, seu rosto carrancudo e ainda assim concentrado. Quando ela chegou até mim, ela não disse nada, mas em vez disso, ela colocou sua mão no meu pescoço e me puxou em um beijo bem ali, durante o tráfego de final de aula no corredor.

Eu não me importei. Eu não tinha a beijado o dia todo, eu precisava ficar perto dela. Eu estava fodidamente ansiando por isso. Precisava dos seus lábios nos meus. Então a puxei para perto de mim, empurrando minha língua contra a dela e saboreando sua respiração que começou a fazer minha cabeça girar. A empurrei contra o armário com força enquanto seus livros caíam no chão. Na verdade acho que até ouvi um coro de suspiros quando seus lábios encontraram com os meus.

E eu não estava arrependido.

* * *

**N/T: **

_Pera aí,_

_MORRIIIIIIIIIII_

**Comentem... até sábado que vem... beijos s2 **


	22. Os limites começam a distorcer

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**BPOV**

Esses tipos de coisa simplesmente não existem. Beijos no corredor, segurar mãos, isso era tudo reservado para filmes adolescentes de merda na sessão da tarde que basicamente te diziam que todos os finais eram felizes e cada 'eu te amo' era definitivo. Eu sabia que éramos diferentes.

Eu beijei Edward porque eu precisava. Era quase como se eu tivesse que provar para eu mesma que eu podia fazer isso ali na frente de todos que importavam e quem não me importava também. Eu podia ser alguém além da Bella Swan: Vadia da Sala. Talvez eu ficasse muito melhor como Bella Swan: A Garota do Cullen. Com certeza valia à pena tentar.

Não é que eu não gostava de beijar Edward. É totalmente ao contrário; depois do dia que tive eu precisava disso pra caralho. Quando o vi caminhando até mim no corredor, meu corpo estúpido estremeceu, e borboletas não paravam de voar em meu estômago. Eu tinha que beijá-lo, talvez para provar a mim mesma que eu me importava com ele e que estava tudo bem. Eu senti que era certo, e naquele momento, entre todos os olhares, arfadas e o som de queixos caindo, estávamos certos. Talvez um pouco mais que certos, talvez perfeitos.

Depois que paramos nosso beijo, meu primeiro pensamento enquanto ele inclinava sua testa na minha era de como eu precisava muito dormir com ele novamente. Eu precisava da conexão: pele com pele, peito com peito. Ele era tão fodidamente gostoso, todo confuso e entusiasmado contra o meu armário, fazendo todo o resto do corredor desaparecer em um borrão insignificante. Ele sorriu para mim, ainda observando meus lábios enquanto o meu sorriso aparecia neles.

"Dia de merda?" ele perguntou enquanto colocou alguns fios do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Acenei. "Está ficando lentamente melhor," eu respondi enquanto me perguntava internamente se eu estava mentindo ou não. Eu acho que não tinha certeza.

"Vamos sair daqui," Edward pegou minha mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus enquanto nos puxava através da multidão agora grande que tinha se reunido para ver nosso pequeno momento nos armários.

Se fosse um daqueles filmes adolescentes de sessão da tarde, naquele momento o filme teria acabado. Nosso pequeno final feliz simbolizado pelas nossas mãos dadas. Mas não era o fim. A tarde continuou.

"Isso foi interessante," eu disse enquanto Edward saía com o carro pelo estacionamento, deixando uma nuvem de poeira na cara de todos idiotas que estavam olhando.

"O que foi interessante?" ele perguntou.

"DPA's," eu disse enquanto começava a procurar por meus cigarros em minha bolsa. "Eu não faço isso."

Isso foi mentira. Eu costumava fazer muito. Eu costumava me envergonhar engolindo James nos corredores da escola. Até fui chamada de canto por um dos professores para receber uma lição de sexo seguro. Eu ri da cara dele, é claro. Mas peguei as camisinhas grátis.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente tentando me livrar da comparação desconfortável.

"Acho que realmente há uma primeira vez para tudo," Edward disse enquanto colocava seus óculos escuros.

"Você quer que eu a leve para casa?" ele perguntou. Detectei um leve sento de hesitação em seu tom de voz. Sorri por trás do meu cabelo enquanto acendia meu cigarro e fumava para fora da janela.

"Não," eu disse honestamente. Renée estava em casa e a última coisa que eu precisava era brincar de 'apresente o namorado' com ela. Considerando que ela não lembraria de conhecer Edward alguns dias antes, mantê-lo longe de casa era a melhor opção. Mordi minhas unhas. "Mas se você tem que ir a algum lugar..."

Edward soltou uma risada que eu posso chamar de musical. "Onde mais eu posso querer estar?"

Isso me pegou um pouco de guarda baixa, eu admito. Minha reação natural seria cerrar meus olhos para ele, esperando que ele desse risada da piada de mau gosto às minhas custas. Ele não riu. Em vez disso, ele continuou acelerando a 101 km. Depois de um pequeno debate interno, levei minha mão até o joelho dele e apertei minhas mãos na dele.

Estacionamos no mesmo lugar que tínhamos ido ontem à noite. Parecia ainda pior no crepúsculo. A pintura branca estava lascada, os gramados estavam altos, cheios de ervas daninhas e as janelas estavam sujas. O estacionamento improvisado estava vazio e escuro, completamente coberto pelas densas árvores do local. Por dentro, estava ainda mais silencioso do que da última vez, apenas com três pessoas desfrutando do _ravióli._ Mas estava bom para nós; era tudo que precisávamos. Depois que a garçonete veio nos atender, eu levei Edward para uma mesa privada no canto do restaurante.

Reconheci a garçonete, que era a mesma garota que ficou olhando Edward na noite anterior. Ela imediatamente trouxe meus mariscos enquanto era toda sorridos, cabelos voando e cílios batendo. Ela claramente era bonita, não havia dúvida disso, com um decote suave e cabelo escuro comprido que pairavam logo acima de seu crachá 'Jane'. Jane minha bunda.

Edward parecia estar distraído, ou talvez ele estivesse apenas disfarçando a atenção da pequena garçonete de vinte e poucos anos que tinha obsessão em chupar a ponta da caneta. Dei a ela meu melhor olhar maligno, depois que ela se inclinou para tirar nossos menus. Isso não a impediu, ela me deu o mesmo olhar por baixo dos cílios que deu para Edward enquanto trazia nossas cocas à mesa.

Enquanto beberiquei minha bebida, não pude evitar rir comigo mesma. 'Bella a possessiva', quem diria?

Olhei para Edward que estava estudando seu copo, o girando em suas mãos enquanto sua mandíbula estava apertada.

"Me desculpe por antes," ele disse suavemente.

Pisquei para ele. "Antes...?"

"Deixá-la na sala," ele disse com um suspiro enquanto empurrava seus cabelos com a mão. Ele deu de ombros. "Não sentar com você na aula. Eu só tinha que organizar a minha cabeça."

"Tudo bem," eu disse o entendendo completamente. "Eu entendi. Eu também tinha. Era tudo um pouco estranho."

Edward sorriu. "Fiquei contente que você deu a Emmett o que era devido."

Rolei meus olhos enquanto lembrava o exato momento em que meu cotovelo atingiu suas bolas. "Como esse garoto ainda têm alguma bola depois de todas as cotoveladas que ele levou, eu nunca vou saber."

Suas narinas inflaram enquanto ele suspirou de raiva. "Levou cada pedaço da minha força para não dar um soco na cara dele novamente."

Franzi as sobrancelhas para ele. "Novamente? O que você quer dizer?"

O vi ficar vermelho. Fiquei instantaneamente intrigada. "Foi há alguns dias. Ele sabia que ia acontecer, acredite. Vamos apenas deixar isso pra lá."

Acenei minha cabeça lentamente enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha para ele, que continuou olhando para seu copo. Sua testa franzida foi rapidamente se formando sólida para mim. Joguei meus cabelos pelos ombros enquanto me movi um pouco mais perto dele.

"Então, eu vou te convidar pra sair," ele disse, seus olhos levantando até os meus apenas por um momento antes de voltarem para o copo.

Eu sorri levemente antes que pudesse evitar. "O que, como um encontro de verdade?"

Ele deu um longo gole em sua bebida enquanto me observava pelo vidro do copo. "Por que não?" ele perguntou enquanto colocava o copo metade vazio de volta na mesa. "Isso não é meio o que estamos fazendo agora?"

"Isso não é um encontro. Isso são apenas duas pessoas conversando."

Eu o vi baixar a mão para seu lado antes de eu olhar bem dentro de seus olhos. Ele desviou o olhar.

Eu o ofendi, ou o irritei. Mastiguei meu lábio inferior antes de fazer a pergunta mais óbvia que veio a minha mente. "Por que você quer um encontro comigo?"

Ele pareceu um pouco confuso. "Para passar o tempo com você, te conhecer. Por que não iria querer?"

Dei de ombros enquanto olhava para as minhas mãos. Fiquei um pouco surpresa; eu não tenho encontros. Eu nem mesmo sabia como era um encontro. Isso significava que ele teria que conhecer meus pais? Porra. Ele vai ter que pagar o jantar? Talvez. Será que eu terei que beijá-lo o tempo todo? Isso não fazia nenhum sentido em nossa circunstância. Eu dormia com os caras; isso era normal para mim. Até mesmo com James, nós nunca saímos oficialmente. Apenas transamos muito antes dele fuder comigo.

Edward limpou sua garganta. "Quero dizer, se você quiser, eu gostaria de passar mais tempo com você."

"Eu não ia dizer não, Edward," eu disse olhando para seu rosto. "Só estava rindo da situação."

Ele enrugou um pouco a sobrancelha, seus olhos cerrados. "Não entendi."

Suspirei e inclinei minha cabeça no encosto de cadeira duro enquanto deixei meus dedos vagarem pelo copo de vidro. "Há uma semana, eu não tinha encontros. Agora terei o meu segundo em uma semana. De repente, sou o tipo de garota que vale a pena sair. Isso é um pouco mais do que uma transa."

Ele deu de ombros e pareceu um pouco desconfortável. Acho que não sou a única possessiva aqui.

Melhorei minhas palavras. "Não que Jake tenha sido um encontro de verdade, quero dizer, você sabe que somos apenas amigos. É diferente conosco."

"É?" ele perguntou sem olhar para mim.

Olhei para ele, segurando minha respiração enquanto soltava minhas palavras. "Você sabe que é, Edward."

Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso torto. "Então isso é um sim?"

"Isso é um sim," eu repeti enquanto cruzava minhas pernas por baixo da mesa, me movendo um pouco para mais perto dele. "Ou melhor ainda, que tal eu levá-lo para sair?"

Agora foi a vez dele rir. "Você vai almoçar e jantar comigo?" ele perguntou enquanto pegava algumas mechas de meu cabelo em suas mãos e acariciava.

Respirei sua essência enquanto ele se movia para mais perto de mim. "Eu posso fazer melhor que isso. Vou levá-lo ao show em Seattle."

"Aquele que você ia levar Jasper?"

Sorri. "Tenho certeza que Jasper está bem ocupado com Alice agora. Além disso, eu prefiro levar você."

"Interessante," ele disse sorrindo.

"É no sábado à noite. Podemos ir na sexta e ficar até sábado se você quiser."

"Soa como um primeiro encontro de verdade fodidamente perfeito para mim."

Ele ia me beijar, mas eu o empurrei suavemente pelos ombros. "Mas eu tenho uma condição."

"E qual é, Bella?" ele perguntou, inclinando sua cabeça de lado, sua boca apenas alguns centímetros de distância da minha.

Sorri e levei meu dedão até a minha boca enquanto inclinava minha cabeça para o lado também. "Você me deixa dirigir aquele seu carro."

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu deveria saber que teria isso," ele suspirou enquanto observava meu dedão voltar ao meu colo. "Posso pedir algo em retorno?"

Lambi meus lábios enquanto observava sua boca se curvar em um sorriso. "Tente."

Ele se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido, sua respiração fazendo cócegas em minha pele e me arrepiando. "Você vai me deixar ter você de todas as formas que eu quiser em meu carro." Edward olhou pra mim enquanto eu pressionava meus lábios. Não pude evitar os arrepios que cruzaram minhas pernas enquanto eu senti sua mão em minha coxa nua.

"Feito," eu disse me inclinando para ele.

Ele deu aquele sorriso torto antes de se inclinar e me beijar como me beijou no corredor da escola. Eu arfei o mais silenciosamente que eu pude enquanto sua mão foi por baixo da minha saia e parou ali provocando perto da minha calcinha já úmida. Continuei o beijando, esquecendo onde estávamos enquanto empurrava meus dedos em seus cabelos e o puxava. Gemi baixinho enquanto descruzei minhas pernas, permitindo que seus dedos rastejassem para mais perto da minha calcinha.

"Estou ansioso para isso," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de arrastar seus lábios por meu pescoço, mordiscando minha clavícula enquanto segurava meu rosto firmemente em sua mão. Deslizei minha mão por baixo da mesa e peguei as suas, empurrando para mais perto do meu centro, o permitindo me tocar.

Ele virou meu rosto para o dele enquanto seus lábios moviam para o meu mais uma vez, nossos corpos pressionados juntos enquanto sua mão deslizava pela minha bunda, agarrando-a firmemente e me puxando para cima dele. Eu gemi enquanto senti seu pau sólido escovar em meu clitóris agora vibrante. Não havia muito espaço, mas era o suficiente. Era tudo que eu precisava. Comecei a roçar em cima dele.

Quando comecei a pegar o ritmo, nossa respiração começou a ficar descompassada entre os beijos que não paravam. Eu não dava a mínima para onde estávamos. Eu precisava dele e era claro que ele precisava de mim também.

Ouvi alguém limpar a garganta.

Paramos nosso beijo. Me preparei para o flagrante verbal que estávamos prestes a ter. Em vez disso, eu vi a linda garçonete levantando sua sobrancelha para nós enquanto mordia o seu dedão. Então ela lambeu seus lábios antes de colocar as palmas das mãos na mesa e se inclinar para perto de nós, seus peitos empurrando violentamente para o precário tecido que os cobriam.

"Desejam mais alguma coisa?" ela sussurrou enquanto seus dedos começaram a brincar com a barra de sua blusa. Não havia dúvidas: ela queria participar. Seus olhos estavam em mim e Edward, dançando entre nós enquanto ela se inclinava mais, se expondo um pouco mais.

Há duas semanas, eu teria aceitado seu convite. Por que diabos não? Eu gostava de sexo a três, eu gostava de garotas, e eu adorava ter meu corpo atendido por mais de uma pessoa. Mas sentada aqui, cada sentido meu estava completamente dominado por Edward, senti o mesmo senso de possessividade que varreu sobre mim anteriormente. Se eu fosse honesta, seria clara: Eu não queria dividi-lo.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de mandá-la se fuder e se divertir com seus dedos com sua nova imagem mental, Edward limpou sua garganta.

"Não," ele disse sem rodeios antes de se virar para mim e empurrar seus lábios contra os meus novamente.

Enquanto o beijei novamente com gratidão, ouvi um suspiro da cadela enquanto ela lentamente se afastava de nós.

Movi minhas mãos entre minhas pernas enquanto nos beijávamos até encontrar seu pau duro. Ele engasgou um pouco enquanto eu o pegava firmemente e começava a acariciar gentilmente.

Edward pegou meu rosto em suas mãos. "Acho que terminamos aqui," ele disse, seus olhos encontrando os meus.

"Acho que você está certo," eu disse sem fôlego. Eu estava mais do que ciente que provavelmente seríamos expulsos daqui não tão educadamente.

Saí de cima de Edward e deixamos a mesa. O vi jogar algumas notas na mesa antes de pegar minha mão e me arrastar para fora do local. Não pude evitar pegar o olhar frustrado da garçonete enquanto saíamos pela porta. Eu tinha que ser uma vadia e sorrir para ela, vendo-a fazer beicinho.

Edward nem me deu a chance de falar sobre a garçonete chateada. Em vez disso, ele veio por trás de mim e me pressionou ao lado do seu carro. Parei de fazer força com um grunhido enquanto minhas palmas se espalhavam no capô do carro. Não pude pensar em perguntar que porra ele estava fazendo porque seus lábios estavam em meu pescoço, chupando e lambendo minha clavícula enquanto suas mãos apertavam meus seios pela blusa, forçando seu caminho por baixo do meu sutiã. Gemi enquanto suas mãos moviam rudemente pelo lado do meu corpo até seus dedos chegarem à barra da minha saia, levantando-a e expondo minha bunda para o céu noturno.

"Não se mexa," ele rosnou em meu ouvido antes de suas mãos moverem do lado do meu corpo para minhas coxas. Arfei enquanto suas mãos lentamente trabalhavam nas curvas da minha bunda até que senti suas mãos moverem para meu quadril e o topo da minha calcinha. Engasguei quando seus dedos deslizaram por baixo do tecido e seguiram para minha buceta molhada enquanto sua boca achava meu pescoço novamente. Eu podia sentir seu pau duro roçando contra minha bunda e seu dedão gentilmente escovar sobre meu clitóris, o outro dedo estava por baixo do meu sutiã apertando meu mamilo duro.

Ele se inclinou até mim, sua respiração quente em meu pescoço me fazendo suar. "Eu não vou te dividir com ninguém," ele rosnou em meu ouvido. "Você precisa saber disso."

Virei minha cabeça para encará-lo, empurrando meus lábios nos dele, lambendo sua boca e me contendo em morder seu queixo.

"Me mostre, sou sua," eu gemi de volta enquanto me inclinava para trás e levava minha mão por dentro de seu cinto para agarrar seu pau duro.

Suas mãos rapidamente deslizaram minha calcinha para os meus tornozelos. Abri minhas pernas enquanto sua mão ia para o meio delas, encontrando meu clitóris latejante. Me inclinei ainda mais, dolorida para que ele entrasse em mim. Senti sua mão entrar dentro da minha blusa, me inclinando mais enquanto eu sentia seu pau provocar minha entrada molhada e nua.

Ele entrou em mim lentamente, me fazendo gemer enquanto todo seu comprimento me preenchia perfeitamente. Sua mão estava acariciando meu clitóris enquanto ele começou a investir dentro e fora lentamente. Cada tapa na minha bunda, fazia a parte interna de minha coxa vibrar enquanto meu clitóris era provocado por cada movimento. Empurrava minha bunda nele a cada investida, o fazendo ir mais fundo e mais rápido até que ele agarrou meu quadril e começou a me fuder com força bem ali contra o carro.

É como se nossa natureza possessiva precisasse ser expressada bem ali no estacionamento exposto. Eu queria que ele me fodesse como se estivesse me fazendo sua. Queria que ele me mostrasse que eu era tudo que ele precisava.

Gemi alto enquanto meu orgasmo corria por mim, me fazendo engasgar e quase perder completamente a força nas minhas pernas.

Mas Edward não parou.

"De novo," ele rosnou enquanto continuou com suas investidas rápidas e fortes.

"Me faça gozar," eu bati de volta enquanto agarrei o carro com mais força e arqueei minhas costas para deixá-lo ir mais fundo.

O ouvi gemer quando seus dedos encontraram meu clitóris inchado quando ele se inclinou para me tocar. Arfei quando seus dedos começaram a provocar minha carne. Lambi o suor acima dos meus lábios quando ele enfiou seus dedos em meu quadril, apertando com mais força a cada investida.

Seus dedos não pararam quando ele me golpeou por trás, e eu rapidamente senti outra onda de orgasmo cair em mim. Com um alto tapa final, ele mergulhou em mim e gemeu alto enquanto gozava comigo, beliscando minha pele antes de pressionar seu corpo em cima do meu enquanto caíamos no capô, ambos arfando e cobertos com o suor um do outro. Não nos movemos. Em vez disso, ficamos lá, deitados juntos nas sombras, ouvindo o som de nossas respirações.

Depois de uns minutos, ele moveu meu cabelo úmido, expondo meu pescoço antes de começar a beijar suavemente a parte inferior do meu queixo. Fiquei lá deitada por um momento, ouvindo nossa pulsação começar a desacelerar, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo minha pele formigar por baixo dos beijos que ele estava me dando.

Quando me virei para encará-lo, ele rapidamente saiu de cima de mim. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de ir longe demais, o puxei de volta para mim, beijando sua boca suavemente. Ele envolveu seus braços em volta de mim, e colocou meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha enquanto eu suspirava em seus braços.

"Por que você me quer, Edward?" eu perguntei baixinho entre os beijos enquanto eu afastava seu cabelo macio de seu rosto.

Edward descansou a cabeça em meu ombro enquanto respirava. "O que você quer dizer?"

Respirei fundo. O resultado de dois orgasmos me impediram de manter tudo na minha cabeça. "Eu não entendo. Por que eu?" eu perguntei enquanto colocava minha mão em seu peito. "Se é por sexo, eu entendo, mas isso ainda não explica porque você quer me conhecer."

"Não é só por sexo," ele disse levantando sua cabeça. "É você. Toda você. As coisas boas e ruins em você. Você é como uma droga pra mim e eu não consigo parar. E eu não quero parar." Ele pausou, olhando para o chão. "Eu não posso parar."

Levantei minha mão para acariciar sua bochecha. Não pude evitar. Ele parecia tão vulnerável, e me matava ver que ele se sentia dessa forma. O puxei para perto de mim, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito e suspirando. "Eu já sou sua," sussurrei em seu pescoço com meus olhos fechados.

"Eu realmente quis dizer aquilo: Eu não me importo com o que ninguém pensa de nós. E eu com certeza não vou ficar lá parado fingindo que você não significa nada pra mim."

"Okay," eu disse, beijando seu pescoço levemente enquanto pensava em nós andando pelos corredores da escola juntos. Um casal de verdade. Parecia que era bom demais para ser verdade, e meu peito doeu com a estranha imagem.

Ele escovou minha bochecha com seus dedos enquanto levantou minha cabeça para ele, me beijando suavemente, segurando minha cabeça gentilmente em suas mãos como se ele pudesse me quebrar. Me perguntei se ele poderia me quebrar antes que eu pudesse quebrá-lo, mas o beijei rapidamente antes que chegasse a alguma conclusão. Eu não queria pensar no futuro. Só o queria em meu presente. Eu precisava fodidamente dele no meu presente.

Edward me levou para casa. Passamos a pequena viagem planejando a semana. Terça-feira, sua casa. Quarta, cinema. Quinta, Port Angeles. Sexta e o final de semana, um final de semana em Seattle juntos. Edward pareceu me deixar escolher onde e como iríamos nos ver, sempre me perguntando se eu tinha tempo para encaixá-lo. Eu ri e perguntei que outras atividades extracurriculares eu parecia ter que poderiam ser melhor que ele. Ele pareceu levar isso como um elogio, assim como eu queria que fosse. Eu não quero ficar longe dele, agora não. Não quando tudo estava tão bom entre nós. Não quando ainda estava interessante o suficiente para ele passar tempo comigo sem ser obrigado.

Nos beijamos novamente enquanto estacionávamos em minha casa. Eu disse a ele para parar na calçada, para previnir Renée e suas perguntas. Não pude evitar de querer um segundo e terceiro beijo. Respeitei dele profundamente, esperando que sua essência ficasse comigo até que eu o visse novamente.

"Devo buscá-la novamente amanhã?" ele perguntou pela janela enquanto escovava minha bochecha com seus dedos.

Acenei, e observei seus dedos irem até os meus. "Vou esperar na calçada." Eu disse enquanto me inclinei para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

O observei dar a volta e acelerar para a escuridão. E lá estava eu sozinha novamente. O observei de longe até que as luzes do carro desapareceram na escuridão, logo meu corpo começou a tremer. Envolvi meus braços em volta de mim enquanto fazia meu caminho até a porta da frente. As luzes de casa estavam acesas, então eu sabia que pelo menos Renée estava lá. Fechei a porta o mais suavemente que pude, esperando que minha presença não fosse notada por alguém na casa.

Tirei meus sapatos e os peguei. O mármore frio pinicou meus pés nus enquanto eu andava na ponta do pé para o escritório. Assim que cheguei perto, ouvi o som familiar de Ella Fitzgerald vindo da porta parcialmente fechada. Quando espreitei pela fresta da porta, suspirei para a cena familiar: Renée estava esticada contra a espreguiçadeira do escritório, claramente adormecida. Ele respirava fundo e roncava. Sua boca estava aberta e sua cabeça estava de forma desconfortável. A garrafa de vidro vazia ao seu lado não passou despercebida.

Respirei fundo e coloquei minha bolsa na escada antes de voltar para o escritório. Meu nariz imediatamente enrugou com o cheiro de álcool no ar, que só ficava pior quando eu chegava perto de Renée. Desliguei a música e vi seus olhos abrirem.

"Isabella," ela murmurou enquanto sentava e esfregava os olhos. Ela olhou para mim e depois para o local com o mesmo olhar desorientado. "Que horas são?"

"Passa das onze, Renée. Você deve ir para a cama," eu disse enquanto sentava na ponta do sofá.

Ela piscou algumas vezes, e me perguntei se ela teria força de se opor a mim por usar seu primeiro nome. Em vez disso, ela balançou sua cabeça negativamente e jogou o cabelo para trás.

"Você devia ir para a cama, Bella, parece cansada," ela disse enquanto passava por mim e fazia seu caminho pelas escadas.

Não me movi até ouvir a porta de seu quarto fechar. Suspirei e peguei a garrafa de vodka vazia do sofá e levei para a cozinha. Estava impecável, exceto por uma tábua de carne no meio da mesa com metade de um limão cortado. Joguei a garrafa vazia na caixa de reciclagem e limpei a mesa, esfregando mais vezes do que realmente era necessário. Depois de trancar as portas de casa, liguei o alarme e fiz meu caminho para meu quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim.

Deitei na minha cama, observando meu teto por alguns minutos enquanto a realidade se desenrolava a minha volta. Empurrei os pensamentos de Renée o mais longe que eu pude e pensei em Edward. Corri suas palavras pela minha cabeça, uma vez após a outra, até que eu sabia de cor. Não parecia real, embora eu sabia que tudo é de verdade.

O dia tinha tornado uma coisa absolutamente positiva: Eu estava com Edward Cullen. Eu era dele, ele era meu. Éramos exclusivos, juntos e somente juntos. O que eu não entendia era porque eu não estava feliz com isso.

* * *

**N/T:**_ MORRI de novo, não sei se me matou mais ele dizendo que não ia dividir a Bella com ngm, ou a declaração dos dois depois, ou imaginar eles fazendo planos e as carícias trocadas, ou tudo isso junto! Agora essa Renée é foda *morra* ... e essa frase de Bella perturbada no final? O que mais ela quer? Tem um cara lindo, rico, que fez ela gozar duas vezes e ainda não ta feliz? *tiro*_

**Comentem... até sábado que vem... beijos s2 *Faltam 4***

**Me sigam no twitter: Zah_Ribeiro  
**


	23. Holograma

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**BPOV**

Nós éramos um casal. Nós éramos O casal.

Todos os dias nós passamos juntos, caindo na mesma rotina. Edward me pegava para a escola todas as manhãs sem falhar. Sempre passávamos a pequena viagem com minha mão descansando em seu joelho. Andávamos de mãos dadas pelos corredores, dando o nosso melhor para ignorar os olhares e nos perdendo em nossas próprias conversas. Sentamos juntos em todas as aulas que tínhamos, ele puxava a cadeira para mim sem dizer uma palavra; era simplesmente assim que era agora. Sempre que eu precisava ficar perto dele, sua mão ia para o meu joelho bem antes de ele se inclinar e escovar os lábios em minha bochecha. E quando não tínhamos aula juntos, ele me encontrava em meu armário no final do dia, sempre com um pequeno sorriso para mim antes de eu beijá-lo. Isso se tornou rotina, mas não significa que eu não goste.

Isso me pegou de surpresa. Não era como se eu estivesse procurando por um namorado. Eu não estava procurando por nada além de uma boa transa, risos e drogas o suficiente para me ajudarem em meu último ano de escola.

As coisas mudam.

Edward era tudo que eu precisava que ele fosse, um cavalheiro, um comediante, um amigo. E em resposta, eu dava o meu melhor para ser quem eu achava que ele queria e precisava. Mas eu sempre sentia que o deixava meio mal por causa de minha própria paranóia. Durante as semanas do primeiro semestre de aula, comecei a sentir como se todos estivessem sentados esperando que nós ferrássemos com o outro. Acho que eu também esperava.

Mas nós brigávamos. Puta merda, nós brigávamos como loucos. Nós brigávamos mais por coisas estúpidas, coisas que não importavam e eram esquecidas em um instante. Idiotas davam seus melhores para sabotar o que tínhamos plantando sementes de dúvidas em nossas mentes com um pequeno comentário aqui ou um rumor lá. Eles eram persistentes, mas nós éramos mais fortes. Ainda assim, era claramente óbvio que poderíamos ser extremamente protetores um com o outro, assim como possessivos. Mas não importa o motivo, nós sempre fazíamos as pazes, em seu carro, na sala de aula vazia, às vezes até mesmo na cama.

Estar com ele fazia sentido e eu estava feliz. Ou melhor, eu estava o mais feliz que eu permitia ser. Eu tinha que ser cautelosa; fui muito machucada no passado para não ser. Imbecis que um dia estavam lá, me dando apoio, me adorando. No instante seguinte, eles sumiram. Ou beberam. Ou revelaram ser maricas. Era um padrão que eu conhecia bem. Era simplesmente assim que as coisas funcionavam. Era simplesmente o que eu fazia com as pessoas. Eu queria que Edward fosse uma exceção, mas eu não via como isso poderia ser diferente. Então me preparei, estava à procura de qualquer sinal em meu caminho.

Alice se deu melhor na categoria 'ser uma namorada' do que eu. Tanto é que comecei a me odiar por não ser capaz de me adaptar tão facilmente como ela. Ela e Jasper nunca brigavam, nunca estavam separados, porra, eles simplesmente pareciam nunca parar de sorrir e dar aquelas olhadinhas um para o outro. Era tudo 'baby' e 'eu te amo' entre eles. Não pude evitar ficar enjoada com isso e eu apenas sentia inveja por ser tão fácil com eles. Era óbvio para mim, e não pude evitar me perguntar como isso era óbvio para Edward.

"Acho que deveríamos sair em um encontro duplo," Alice me disse uma tarde enquanto enganchou seu braço no meu no corredor. Era como se ela estivesse sentindo a falta do braço de Jasper e teve que substituir pelo meu por aquele tempo ou então ela cairia de joelhos e chorava.

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Alice," eu murmurei, olhando para nossos pés enquanto caminhávamos para a nossa próxima aula.

"Está brincando? É uma idéia ótima! Não sei como não pensei nisso antes." Ela apertou meu braço e sorriu para mim. Dei um pequeno sorriso a ela antes de morder meu lábio. "Quero dizer, somos melhores amigas. Nossos namorados são melhores amigos. Como isso não poderia dar certo?"

Ela estava certa. Daria certo. Acabamos combinando o clichê dos clichês, jantar e cinema. Para a minha surpresa, eu me diverti um pouco, e isso foi antes de eu planejar dar ao Edward um sexo oral na fileira de trás do cinema. Nós rimos até o estômago doer, conversamos sobre relacionamento, pessoas e besteiras. Rapidamente nos tornamos uma coisa só, esse quarteto estranho que era inteiramente monogâmico. E mesmo fora da escola, nós éramos como os casais mais poderosos de Forks, e isso simplesmente parecia um pouco estranho para mim.

Jasper estava em cima de mim antes que eu pudesse admitir para eu mesma que eu estava lutando contra o meu novo eu.

"O que está acontecendo com você?" Ele perguntou enquanto esperamos por nossos respectivos casais assim como fazíamos todas as quintas-feiras à tarde.

"O quê?" eu perguntei, levantando meu queixo desafiadoramente. "Estou bem."

"Bem, isso é uma mentira não muito convincente," ele disse enquanto me oferecia um cigarro. "É Edward?"

"Não," eu disse mais defensivamente do que queria. "Ele é legal. Estamos bem."

"Então, é você," ele disse com certeza.

Fiz careta para ele enquanto acendia meu cigarro. "Obrigada."

Eu sabia que ele estava olhando para mim. Olhei para ele e fiz uma cara de 'que porra é essa'.

Ele sorriu em resposta. "Você já pensou em deixar algo bom acontecer com você para que possa mudar?"

Suspirei com raiva. "Jasper, eu amo você, mas pode, por favor, parar com a psicologia para idiotas? Realmente não estou com humor."

Ele não vacilou enquanto sugava seu cigarro, seus olhos em mim como ele sempre fazia quando estava prestes a dizer algo irritantemente certo.

"Só estou te avisando para relaxar um pouco. Pare de esperar por alguma merda acontecer. Merdas sempre acontecem, mas se forem honestos um com o outro, vão passar por isso."

Ele não me pressionou mais. Talvez porque percebemos a tensão em minha voz. O tipo de tensão que te diz que uma pessoa está prestes a chorar. Eu nunca chorava. Pelo menos em frente outra pessoa. Se eu chorasse, significava que eu tinha um problema. Significava que eu era um problema. Significaria que eu estava arruinando tudo como eu sabia que faria.

A maior parte do tempo as coisas eram boas entre nós. Melhor do que boas. Eu vivia em um tipo de existência em que cada garota queria tirar proveito de seu namorado gostoso, ter melhores amigas, boa educação, futuro promissor que de repente não parecia tão inalcançável. Normalmente, eu sentia isso quando éramos apenas eu e Edward deitados na cama de seu quarto. Era meu lugar favorito para ficar. No momento em que fechávamos a porta, éramos apenas eu e ele, juntos e sozinhos e eu sentia como se fosse o único lugar em que eu realmente pudesse respirar.

Nós nem sempre transávamos e fazíamos as pazes. Às vezes, eu ficava apenas deitada em sua cama, o observando dedilhar o violão. Ou ele sentava em sua cadeira enquanto eu sentava na cama fazendo o dever de casa. Eu vivia para esses momentos; aqueles onde eu me perdia em seja lá o que eu estivesse fazendo e de repente ficava ciente do silêncio vindo do outro cômodo. Olhei para cima e fui atingida por aqueles olhos, aqueles malditos lindos olhos verdes que me matavam toda vez que eu os via.

"O que?" perguntei olhando ele me observar. Ele tinha aquele sorriso torto em seu rosto enquanto descansava o queixo em sua mão.

Ele sorriu calmamente. "Não posso apenas observar você?"

Fiz uma careta. "Isso me distrai," eu disse, apontando para a página na minha frente com minha caneta.

Ele suspirou com um sorriso. "Ótimo," ele disse enquanto levantava de sua cadeira e lentamente fazia seu caminho para a cama.

Era um daqueles beijos que me faziam viver. Às vezes ele apenas se inclinava contra a cama, e me beijava lentamente por alguns minutos. Sua mão gentilmente acariciava minha bochecha enquanto nossos lábios se moviam juntos e em silêncio. Naquele momento, eu me sentia calma e contente. Como se nada pudesse nos separar, nem mesmo eu. O beijo nunca era tão longo quanto eu queria. Ele apenas sentava de volta em sua cadeira com um sorriso no rosto, completamente ciente do que ele tinha feito comigo.

"Volte ao trabalho então, Bella," ele disse, ainda com aquele sorriso deliciosa em seu rosto antes de olhar de volta para sua própria lição.

Eu gostava dele. Não somente porque ele era lindo e sexy pra caralho. Eu gostava dele como pessoa. E porra, ele me fazia rir. Não aqueles pequenos sorrisos educados que eu normalmente dava para os caras que eu queria transar. Eram aqueles tipos de sorrisos que você não consegue segurar nem mesmo se tentar. Eram aqueles que fazem sua barriga doer porque você não pára. Aqueles que te fazem roncar mesmo com seus melhores esforços. Comecei a me perguntar por que não éramos amigos. Mas claro que tinha a ver com o mundinho enganador em que vivíamos.

Nós não passamos despercebidos em sua casa. Carlisle começou a me aceitar como uma visitante regular, até mesmo me convidando para jantar pelo menos uma vez na semana. Eu educadamente recusei, mais porque eu sabia que Edward e seu pai ainda estavam andando em um campo de batalha e não era como se ele fosse curtir algum juntar em família com ele. Edward me disse sobre isso; a madrasta amável e o pai maravilhoso. Às vezes ele me ligava tarde da noite para dizer que estava do lado de fora e precisava dar uma escapada. Eu, sendo uma artista do escape doméstico, o entendia completamente. Então, dirigíamos, conversávamos e chegávamos à única conclusão possível: Se éramos negligentes, é porque eles foram negligentes primeiro.

Era bom ser capaz de me abrir um pouco sobre meu próprio ninho fodido. Edward tinha visto Renée em ação, embora eu tenha dado o meu melhor para protegê-lo dela novamente.

"Não tenho medo dela," ele disse enquanto tirava meu cabelo do rosto. Era outro sábado, sua casa estava vazia e passamos o dia na cama, apenas saindo de lá para pegar comida e mais camisinha. Um dia perfeito.

"Eu também não, só não quero que ela fale merdas para você. É cansativo."

O ouvi suspirar enquanto seus lábios pressionavam minha testa. "Prefiro que ela ferre comigo do que com você. Ela não pode me machucar."

Eu ri, pegando sua mão na minha e entrelaçando nossos dedos. "Meu Deus, ela pode tentar."

"Ela só me machuca quando eu vejo como ela te deixa machucada. Então eu quero quebrar ela ao meio."

Meus olhos dispararam para os seus enquanto eu juntava meus lábios. "Edward..."

"Não, estou falando fodidamente sério," ele disse, sentando de repente e empurrando seu cabelo com a mão. "Só quero te afastar de tudo isso. Foda-se, deveríamos apenas ir, partir e deixar tudo isso."

Sorri para ele antes de me sentar e beijar sua bochecha. "Edward, você vai para _Harvard._ Precisa terminar a escola. Não é tão fácil."

Tremi quando seus dedos traçaram minhas costas, acariciando delicadamente enquanto falava. "Bem, talvez seja. Algumas coisas são mais importantes. Você é muito mais importante."

Minha boca abriu enquanto eu ria. "Seu futuro é importante, seu grande idiota, pare de brincar."

"Não estou brincando. Por que estaria?"

Arqueei minhas costas para por meus lábios nos deles. Beijá-lo naquele momento fez o maior sentido, e ele me beijou de volta enquanto eu rolei para cima dele, o prendendo entre minhas pernas. Eu não estava pensando mas ao mesmo tempo estava. Tudo estava tão claro mas tão oculto. As palavras saíram da minha boca enquanto eu beijava seu queixo e nem mesmo tive a chance de impedi-las.

"Eu te amo," eu sussurrei.

O tempo parou para mim. Tudo que eu ouvi foram as arfadas de minha própria respiração enquanto eu abria meus olhos com horror para o que eu tinha dito. Eu não podia olhar nos olhos dele. Eu não queria. Foi muito rápido, fodidamente honesto e claro. Não era eu.

Eu não lhe dei a chance de dizer nada. Em vez disso, coloquei meus lábios de volta nos dele enquanto me pressionei mais em sua ereção. Ele soltou um suspiro exasperado enquanto eu me movia para cima e para baixo de seu eixo. Mantive meus olhos firmemente fechados enquanto meus lábios começaram a mover em seu pescoço, peito e mamilos. Ele gemeu quando meus dentes deslizaram em seu mamilo ereto, mas eu sabia que ele não ia deixar isso para lá. Ele sentou rapidamente, segurando minha bunda e me puxando para mais perto dele enquanto eu continuava saltando em seu pau. Gemi quando ele empurrou mais fundo, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço para não ter que olhar para ele e encarar o fato de que ele não disse também. Eu não queria que ele falasse isso também, porra.

Viemos juntos, quase sem esforço. Mas não foi a mesma coisa porque eu tinha fodido tudo com três palavras que eu nem mesmo queria dizer.

"Bella," ele sussurrou enquanto seus lábios escovavam meus seios. Peguei seus olhos em mim como se estivessem implorando. Balancei negativamente minha cabeça enquanto me inclinava para beijá-lo.

"Não diga nada," eu implorei e o beijei com urgência, tentando afastar aquele momento. Mais palavras significariam apenas mais dor. "Por favor..."

Sendo o cavalheiro que ele é, ele não disse uma palavra.

Em vez disso, o resto da tarde foi passada com roupas, passeando pela casa dele e não necessariamente juntos. Eu não sabia o que dizer então eu falei sobre tudo que nos tiraria do assunto, ou me faria esquecer da merda, cagada que eu cometi. Mas não importa quanto eu tentasse fingir que tudo estava bem, nós dois sabíamos que não estava. À noite, desisti de fingir.

"Então, vou à festa de Emmett essa noite," eu disse do canto da cozinha. Edward decidiu se manter ocupado fazendo o jantar. Eu o estive observando cortar os vegetais por cinco minutos em total silêncio.

Ele parou de cortar uma cebola para olhar para mim. "Sério?"

Ignorei seu tom, o tipo de tom que me dizia tudo que eu já sabia sobre a festa em questão; apenas outra festa escolar de merda, a mesma que fomos um milhão de vezes antes. As festas eram bem sem graças durante as primeiras semanas do semestre.

"É," eu disse roendo minhas unhas. "Alice vai e sinto que preciso cortar meu cabelo um pouco. Quero dizer, não faço isso há anos."

Edward ficou em pé me olhando, como se estivesse tentando ler minha mente. Eu fodidamente desejei que ele pudesse; talvez ele me entendesse melhor que eu mesma.

"Você quer que eu vá?" ele perguntou. Eu podia dizer pelo seu tom que ele não queria.

Dei de ombros enquanto corri meu dedo pelo balcão de mármore.

Ele não disse nada; em vez disso ele voltou a cortar a cebola. O observei cortar uma, duas, três vezes antes de ele suspirar e balançar negativamente sua cabeça.

"Eu não entendo," ele disse, colocando a faca na mesa e me olhando novamente.

"O que?" eu disse categoricamente.

"Bella, é uma festa do Emmett, porque diabos você quer ir lá?"

Eu não pisquei. "Por que não?"

"Porque é uma festa. Na casa do Emmett. Só vai ter as mesmas pessoas usando as mesmas drogas e transando com as mesmas pessoas."

Levantei minha sobrancelha para ele. A adrenalina começou a filtrar em meu peito enquanto eu percebia onde a conversa estava indo. "E daí? Não é como se fôssemos fazer alguma coisa lá," eu disse cruzando meus braços.

Ele franziu a testa para mim e pegou a faca novamente, começando a cortar pequenas fatias da cebola. "Olha, eu não vou e não vejo porque você deva ir."

"Ah, então é isso? Você simplesmente não quer que eu vá?" eu estava começando a gritar.

"Não, foda-se, eu sei o que é. É sobre eu ser 'sua garota', é como eu me pendurar em você como se você fosse algum tipo de troféu."

Ele bateu a faca na mesa. Eu vi algumas fatias de cebola voarem para o chão. "Você está louca? De onde veio isso?"

Eu o ignorei. "Bem, quer saber? Eu sou dona de mim mesma, Edward. Vou fazer que porra eu quiser, você não é meu dono."

Ele olhou para mim. "Quando eu disse que era seu dono?"

"O tempo todo!" eu gritei, jogando as mãos para os lados. "Sempre estamos aqui! Sempre estamos juntos! Falo que quero ir à algum lugar e você fica me controlando!"

Sua boca abriu e só me estimulou ainda mais. "Bella, que porra é essa? Um minuto atrás você estava dizendo que me ama, no seguinte está me acusando de ser possessivo?"

Meu estômago estava borbulhando com as palavras. Doía porque veio de sua boca, mas não do jeito que eu queria. Ou não queria, não tenho certeza.

Suspirei com raiva enquanto me inclinei sobre o balcão olhando para o chão. "Que seja, você sabe o que está fazendo." Foi tudo que eu consegui pensar enquanto caminhei em direção a porta. "Estou indo essa noite. Venha se quiser, não me importo," eu gritei antes de bater a porta atrás de mim.

Verdade seja dita, eu realmente não dou a mínima para a festa. Era simplesmente uma coisa normal a se fazer, e acho que de alguma forma era uma distração que eu estava acostumada a ter. Senti a adrenalina de nossa discussão amenizar enquanto eu acelerava pela estrada tranqüila. Assim que cheguei em casa, percebi que eu simplesmente queria brigar com ele. Queria dar a ele a chance de mandar eu sumir de lá, sair de sua vida. Queria que ele fosse um idiota, para que eu pudesse virar e sair antes de cair em depressão. Não fazia diferença se eu o amava porque eu sabia que no fim ele só acabaria me odiando como todos os outros.

Bati a porta do meu quarto e liguei meu aparelho de som, aumentando o volume até que meus pensamentos estavam abaixo da batida. Depois de ligar rapidamente para Alice, passei a maior parte do tempo bebendo o máximo de vodka possível enquanto me vestia. Na hora que Alice chegou, eu já estava fraca.

Eu bebi mais. Ah porra como eu bebi. Era como se eu estivesse compensando o tempo perdido. Dancei com Alice e Rosalie, e com outros caras que eu sabia que não podiam acreditar em sua sorte por Edward ter me deixado sem vigilância. Eu ri, flertei e brinquei com as pessoas como se eu fosse a velha Bella, aquela que aparentava não se importar com o mundo.

"Cadê o Edward?" Emmett perguntou enquanto apertava a articulação de meus dedos. Estávamos sentados em seu escritório ridiculamente grande, que era como se fosse seu quarto de droga toda vez que tinha festa. Normalmente, eu ignorava os vários papelotes que passavam pela porta. Hoje era diferente.

Dei de ombros enquanto exalei e deixei minha mente curtir. Quando olhei para Jasper, ele estava me dando o mesmo olhar.

Rolei meus olhos.

"Ele está em casa, não sei," eu disse acenando minhas mãos no ar e tentando mudar de assunto.

Emmett riu. "Você devia manter o controle desse filho da puta, Belly, você deveria saber como ele é."

"Se eu fosse você eu começava a manter o controle sobre sua própria namorada chupar múltiplos paus antes de começar a se preocupar com o que Edward está fazendo," eu falei enquanto começava a balançar minha cabeça com o ritmo da música soando pela sua casa.

Emmett deu uma daquelas suas gargalhadas. Porque, é claro, na sua cabeça era assim: como se alguém fosse trair Emmett. "Você me mata, Belly, sério!" ele disse, batendo em meu ombro com mais força do que devia e pegando a erva da mesa.

Claro, depois do meu momentinho intoxicante com Emmett e Jasper, encontrei uma Rosalie muito bêbada ganhando um frustrante sexo oral de Mike Newton no banheiro de cima. Pobre vadia, nem mesmo percebeu que eu tinha entrado até que eu comecei a rir. Mike foi pego como um gato comendo creme, quase literalmente.

Rosalie praticamente gritou quando me viu e chutou com seu salto a testa úmida de Newton no processo de se levantar. Comecei a rir ainda mais quando vi que sua força o jogou contra a parede do banheiro, o fazendo cair no chão. Ele estava frio, mas o tesão ainda estava tentando achar seu caminho para fora de suas calças.

"Ah uau, Rose, nem consigo te dizer como essa pequena imagem me faz sentir. Jesus, está tão desesperada por um oral agora que Jasper está fora do mercado?" eu disse, ainda rindo enquanto me apoiava contra a porta.

"Vá se foder, Swan!" ela disse, enquanto puxava sua calcinha e tropeçava em minha direção. Posso dizer pelos seus olhos que ela bebeu mais do que vodka.

"Bella..." Mike disse enquanto seu sorriso atrapalhado começava a aparecer. "Quer amor do Mike Newton?"

Fiz uma cara de nojo enquanto ele ria para mim. "Mike, vim aqui apenas para usar o banheiro como uma pessoa normal. Sabe, sua atração por sexo oral em banheiro é realmente preocupante, você deveria falar com alguém sobre isso."

Ele sorriu mais uma vez antes de fechar seus olhos e caiu de volta em seu próprio mundo inconsciente e perturbador.

"Só uma coisa…" Rosalie disse por cima de meu ombro, se atrapalhando enquanto apontava o dedo para o meu rosto. "Edward estava muito feliz lambendo meu clitóris há algumas horas..."

Eu ri enquanto acenei minha mão em frente ao seu rosto. "Blah, blah, blah, claro, aposto que estava."

Ela estava tentando focar em mim, mas falhou miseravelmente. "Acredite no que quiser. Todos sabem que ele te trai. Talvez seja a hora de o trair também," ela zombou curvando seu lábio superior.

A empurrei de costas então sua coluna bateu no batente da porta. Ela estava muito perto de mim e sua respiração estava me deixando enjoada. Rosalie bateu a cabeça com uma pancada e então começou a rir.

"Ficou nervosa, não é?" ela riu antes de se inclinar para mim novamente com uma cara de bêbada. "Se você contar a alguém o que viu..."

Acenei minha mão em seu rosto. "Sai da minha frente, Rosalie, você está arruinando minha diversão."

A empurrei novamente enquanto passava pela porta, os deixando lá. Me senti ficando quente enquanto passava pela multidão de pessoas nos corredores, nas escadas. Peguei uma garrafa meio vazia de vodka na mesa ao lado enquanto eu caminhava até um dos quartos destrancados. Segui direto para o banheiro, fechando a porta rapidamente. Inclinei minha cabeça contra a porta enquanto brigava com a náusea que estava correndo em mim. Fechei meus olhos mas falhei, pois não via nada além de Edward com Rosalie, ou com a garota da sauna ou qualquer outra.

Limpei minha testa com a palma da minha mão. Eu estava quente, suando e sem ar, por motivo nenhum. A luz estava machucando meus olhos e o som da música agitava dentro de mim. Cambaleei até a pia e me esforcei para abrir a torneira. Enquanto molhava meu rosto com a água, apreciei a sensação fria em meus dedos. Segurei minha respiração e comecei a borrifar água em meu rosto, uma vez após a outra, uma com mais urgência que a outra e não me importando com meu cabelo e maquiagem. Assim que meu coração parou de acelerar, fechei a torneira e relutantemente olhei para meu reflexo me olhando de volta. Rímel preto estava por todo meu olho enquanto meu cabelo estava grudado em minha testa e pescoço.

Eu não me importava, a vaidade tinha desaparecido; tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Edward. Aquelas três palavras. Os beijos de Edward. A risada de Edward. Minha risada. Nossa risada.

As provocações de Rosalie.

Talvez Rosalie estivesse me contando a verdade. Eu não parei de brincar com seu namorado por aí só porque ele estava com ela. Tudo era feito aqui. Todos faziam, porque Edward não? Porque eu caí nessa? Éramos Edward e eu diferentes de Rosalie e Emmett? Como poderíamos ser?

O sorriso de Edward apareceu em minha mente novamente, e eu pressionei meus dedos sobre minhas pálpebras para clarear a imagem perfeita. Limpei meu rosto com uma das toalhas da pia, vendo o rímel preto arruinar o tecido branco. Não me importei. A única coisa que eu me importava era em não me importar. Era a opção mais segura, a mais fácil. Era a opção que eu deveria ter escolhido antes mesmo de beijá-lo. Eu estava com sentimentos mais profundos do que deveria estar.

Observei a toalha cair no chão e vi a garrafa de vodka. Ela brilhou com a luz do banheiro de mármore e parecia muito mais convidativa do que qualquer outra coisa que estava passando em minha cabeça. Eu não precisava estar sóbria, essa era a única coisa que fazia sentido. Virei a garrafa, engolindo o líquido até que queimou minha garganta. Não vomitei; vi isso com uma pequena vitória. Mas podia sentir ela escorrendo do meu peito para meu estômago, me aquecendo e se espalhando por meu corpo. Acabou muito rápido. Concordei comigo mesma sabendo que precisava de mais.

Não tive tempo de pensar onde estava indo assim que saí do banheiro. Minha mente estava correndo, meus pés eram incontroláveis, e minha boca estava seca por mais bebida. Mas não foi isso que me fez parar no meio do caminho do quarto mal decorado. Eu olhei e pisquei algumas vezes, certa de que estava literalmente sendo assombrada por corpos e sexo do passado. Não importa quantas vezes eu tenha piscado, ele ainda estava lá, sorrindo para mim como se não tivesse passado nenhum tempo desde a primeira vez que o vi. Não era alucinação, e nem truque de luz. Lá, parado na minha frente, estava James.

* * *

**N/T:** _Tá, eu começo a traduzir o capítulo e felicidade me domina, toda boba com eles, aí a Bella vem a caga tudo, vou nem falar nada. Será que Rosalie falou a verdade? E o que a Bella vai fazer em relação ao James? OMG... sábado que vem vocês irão descobrir._

_Só de ler a Bella beber tanta vodka eu quero vomitar *fato*, já to aqui passando mal traduzindo (virose e gripe *delícia*) e ainda leio isso *morro*_

**Comentem... até sábado que vem... beijos s2 *faltam 3***


	24. Nunca pensar

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, who allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**EPOV**

Quando ela bateu a porta, joguei a faca da minha mão contra a cozinha. Na hora em que ela bateu no chão, eu estava encarando a porta, minha mão que estava sob a maçaneta estava trêmula. Olhei para minha mão, observando-a tremer e fechei meu punho enquanto ela saía com o seu carro.

Eu não sabia como isso aconteceu. Como o dia todo tinha se tornado um borrão. Tanto foi dito sem falar, e quando falamos foi a coisa errada.

Odiei o pensamento de ser controlador, de sufocá-la ou impedi-la de algo. Isso me deixava fisicamente doente porque eu não era esse cara; eu não podia ser esse cara. Eu odiava esse tipo de cara porque eles eram fracos.

Eu nunca pensei que estava controlando o que ela fazia todos os dias. Eu presumi que ela se sentia como eu, um dia sem vê-la ou passar o tempo com ela era um dia perdido. Achei que ela sentia a mesma coisa. Como um acordo não dito entre nós. Aparentemente não.

Havia uma cota de tempo em que se era permitido passar o tempo com alguém antes que fique muito intenso? Querer ver alguém todo dia era a coisa errada a se sentir? Era errado sentir falta dela quando ela não estava lá?

Eu queria perguntar tudo a ela. Eu queria segui-la até o carro, pegar seus ombros em minhas mãos e abraçá-la até ela me dizer como consertar isso. Mas eu ia dar o espaço que ela queria. Não é como se ela tivesse me dado a chance de dizer alguma coisa. Não é como se algo do que ela disse tenha feito algum sentido no contexto do que tinha acontecido entre nós.

Eu não era um idiota. Eu nunca disse que eu era o tipo de cara que não diria eu te amo de volta. Era inevitável. Essa era a vida. Eu sempre soube que em algum ponto uma mulher iria dominar minha pele. Eu só nunca soube que isso aconteceria aos meus dezessete anos.

Quando ela disse isso, minha respiração ficou presa na garganta. As palavras dominaram meu peito, e passaram por mim antes que eu tivesse tempo para pensar. Então ela estava em mim, gloriosamente pressionando seus lábios, sua língua e seu corpo contra o meu. Ela deve ter sabido o que aquilo causou em mim. Ela deve ter sabido que pensamentos coerentes não acontecem quando estamos assim. Ela foi rude, mas isso não era de se estranhar. Foi só depois que ela saiu, quando comecei a andar pela casa, que percebi que pode ter sido um sinal. Um mal sinal. Havia desespero no que ela fez. E a culpa era minha, eu sabia disso. Foi o meu silêncio atordoante. Mas eu ainda assim não consegui segui-la. Eu não queria fazer uma cena, e eu não queria interpretar o vilão em seu drama. Eu ia esperar pela manhã, até ela se acalmar. Então eu diria a ela.

Eu só tinha que passar o sábado sem perder minha cabeça.

Eu me ocupei. Eu li em vão. Toquei meu violão sem pensar. Fumei constantemente. O tempo passou sem telefonemas, sem _sms._ Cada minuto que passava em silêncio me fazia pensar que eu tinha feito tudo errado. Então minha mente me disse que ficar aqui era a única resposta para o problema que ela tinha me dado.

Concluí minha noite com nada além de um uísque Escocês. Não era minha bebida usual, mas era uma daquelas bebidas que são apropriadas para momentos específicos da vida. Esse era um desses momentos. Talvez tenha sido apenas ma coisa que aprendi com Carlisle durante os anos. De repente, eu estava desejando a garrafa que estava piscando para mim no escritório.

Um copo de líquido dourado virou dois, então três. Só então o sono pareceu convidativo e possível. Foi só quando minhas pálpebras começaram a cair que ouvi uma batida na porta.

Fui imediatamente despertado pela possibilidade de me unir com Bella novamente. Enquanto chegava mais perto da porta da frente, cada pergunta e problema deixou minha mente enquanto promessas de ficar com ela me preenchiam. Claro, ela estava lá nos degraus da casa. Ela sorriu para mim, e não pude evitar sorrir de volta para ela. Ela parecia cansada mas alerta. Percebi que ela estava com os sapatos nas mãos e seus pés estavam sujos.

Ela me viu olhando.

"Vim andando até aqui," ela disse um pouco sem fôlego enquanto levantava um de seus pés para olhar. "Não é loucura?"

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente enquanto andava até ela e escovava o cabelo de sua testa. Seus olhos fecharam assim como os meus; vi isso como uma oportunidade de beijar seus lábios sem nenhum protesto. Um momento depois, ela colocou seu punho gentilmente em meu peito enquanto nossas testas estavam pressionadas juntas.

"Preciso de um banho," ela disse enquanto pegava minha mão na dela e beijava. "Vem comigo?"

Não dissemos nada. Talvez porque estivéssemos muito cansados ou porque a conversa poderia acontecer outra hora. Não importava agora. Estava tão feliz com o fato de ela estar aqui que parei de pensar no que tinha sido dito entre nós e o que era tão óbvio e não foi dito. Bella estava comigo, o que era tudo que eu me importava. Sempre haveria tempo. Ela estava sorrindo, mesmo que tenham sido pequenos sorrisos, então eu sabia que ela estava bem. Tinha certeza disso.

A ajudei a tirar cada peça de roupa no meu banheiro e beijei cada parte da sua pele que eu não tinha descoberto antes. Tirei minha própria roupa enquanto ela ligava o chuveiro. Entramos embaixo da água juntos, e me maravilhei em como seu cabelo chocolate se tornava marrom escuro enquanto a água prendia alguns fios em sua pele pálida. Sabão em minha mão e comecei a lentamente mover meus dedos pelas curvas de seu corpo molhado, começando com seus ombros e descendo para seus braços finos. Fui para sua barriga, nas suas costas, e deslizei meus dedos pela parte de dentro de sua coxa. Era um ritual e ela era linda.

Suas mãos começaram a mover em meu corpo, fazendo cada pêlo se arrepiar enquanto seus dedos deslizavam em minha pele. Sua mão encontrou minha ereção, a qual ela deslizou entre seus dedos enquanto movia sua boca para a minha. Nos beijamos fervorosamente, água caindo a nossa volta e entre nossos corpos enquanto seu cabelo grudava em meu peito. Movi meus dedos para seu cabelo enquanto ela agarrava minha bunda, me pressionando perto dela. A empurrei de costas do azulejo gelado, a fazendo arfar. A levantei até a pequena prateleira enquanto meus dedos moviam para seu clitóris, meu dedão movendo em círculos sobre ele enquanto ela gemia em minha boca.

Entrei lentamente nela, gemendo com a sensação dela em volta de mim. Minha mente estava correndo, bêbada com a sensação dela se pressionando contra mim. Eu disse que ela era linda. Eu disse que sentia muito. Ela me disse que precisava de mim. Empurrei mais fundo nela, agarrando sua bunda em minhas mãos, a tirando do chuveiro e a carregando para a minha cama. Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos quando comecei a investir lentamente dentro dela. Eu fui devagar, desesperado para mostrar a ela como eu me sentia. Cada investida lenta fazia minhas pernas tremerem e meu peito estremecer. Ela se inclinou para me beijar, agarrando meu cabelo molhado em sua mão enquanto nossa pele molhada deslizava uma na outra. Sua boca estava quente e sem fôlego; seu gosto era divino. Ela estava em todos os lugares, e aceitei de bom grado ser dominado por ela.

Eu só me deixei vir quando ela veio. Somente então eu me liberei com um rosnado, pressionando meus lábios em seus ombros até que o sentimento maravilhoso desapareceu. Rolei até ficar ao seu lado e peguei sua mão na minha, apertando da melhor forma que eu conseguia considerando que meu corpo estava dormente. Meus olhos fecharam naturalmente, meu corpo exausto e cheio do tipo de êxtase que eu só tenho com Bella.

Depois do que eu achava ser alguns minutos, olhei para ela. Ela estava virada de lado para mim, a cabeça segura pelas mãos. Seus olhos estavam fechados e levei um momento para perceber que ela tinha adormecido. Beijei sua testa antes de cobrir nós dois com o lençol. Deitei ao lado dela e continuei a acariciar seu braço com meu dedo, sussurrando para ela tudo que eu queria dizer até que meus olhos fecharam.

Acordei lentamente com o cheiro de fumo fresco enchendo meus sentidos. Demorou um tempo para meus olhos se ajustarem a escuridão e encontrá-la, ou melhor, encontrar o pequeno ponto vermelho que eu sabia ser a chama de seu cigarro. Ela estava sentada na janela, suas pernas dobradas embaixo dela enquanto ela olhava pela janela.

Me apoiei em meus cotovelos, fazendo barulho para que ela soubesse que eu estava acordado. Ela não olhou para mim; seu olhar ainda estava concentrado no mundo do lado de fora do quarto.

"Você está bem?" eu perguntei, minha voz rouca pelo sono.

Ela não se moveu. Em vez disso, ela sugou novamente seu cigarro e acenou sua cabeça enquanto soprou a fumaça para fora da janela. Percebi que ela ainda estava nua, meu olhar pegou de bom grado a imagem de como a luz do luar realçava sua linda pele pálida.

Deixei alguns minutos passarem antes de me sentar propriamente e pressionar meus dedos em meus olhos em uma tentativa de ajustá-los a escuridão. Ela não desviou os olhos da janela enquanto eu me aproximava dela. Ela não se moveu quando sentei ao seu lado e descansei meu queixo em seu ombro, ela simplesmente continuou levando o cigarro aos lábios a cada minuto.

"Bella," eu sussurrei contra seu ombro enquanto meus lábios escovavam sua pele.

Sem nenhuma palavra ela levantou a metade da bunda da janela antes de ficar de pé.

"Volte para a cama," ela disse, envolvendo seu braço em minha barriga enquanto passava por mim, virando meu corpo para olhar para ela.

A observei entrar embaixo dos lençóis novamente. Ela ficou parada por um momento, e embora seus olhos chocolate estarem escondidos pela escuridão, eu sabia que ela estava olhando para mim.

Suspirei e me virei para fechar a janela antes de voltar para ela. Fiquei surpreso quando ela colocou um braço em volta de mim e descansou sua cabeça em meu peito. Sua respiração movia contra minha pele e me fazia tremer. A puxei mais para perto e beijei seu cabelo.

"Eu sinto muito por antes, Edward," ela disse em voz baixa. "Eu apenas estava... chateada."

"Não..." eu disse, balançando negativamente minha cabeça enquanto levantava seu queixo para sua boca encontrar a minha. "Isso não importa. Realmente não importa," eu disse com um leve sorriso.

Continuamos nos beijando; beijos suaves e lentos que fizeram minha cabeça privada de sono girar ainda mais. Eu queria continuar, mas a noite tinha me deixado exausto. Depois de um beijo final, eu relutantemente fechei meus olhos e cai em um sono mais tranqüilo do que eu poderia ter esperado.

Acordei feliz que era domingo, feliz porque a casa era apenas minha e dela. Não tínhamos planos, nem obrigações. Poderíamos apenas passar o dia juntos em nossa própria companhia. Era a melhor forma de passar o dia.

Levei um tempo para registrar que ela não estava ao meu lado na cama. Sentei rapidamente, meus olhos cheios de sono procurando evidências dela pelo quarto. Suas roupas haviam sumido, juntamente com sua bolsa. A porta do quarto estava fechada. Não havia nenhum recado, nenhum sinal de seu retorno ou saída, era apenas eu.

Estendi a mão para o celular e apertei meus olhos na tela. Não havia nenhuma chamada perdida, nenhuma mensagem. Me joguei de volta no travesseiro, ainda com a testa franzida para a tela. Eu queria ligar para ela, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. A palavra 'controlador' continuava correndo pela minha cabeça. Não importa o que ela disse agora, aquela conversa ainda estava lá, fazendo com que eu me sentisse como algum idiota apaixonado. Eu poderia ser melhor que isso. Eu seria melhor que isso por ela.

Jogando o lençol no chão, renunciei de passar meu dia com ela e lhe darei o espaço que ela pediu, mesmo que isso seja a última coisa que eu quero. Então eu iria passar meu dia da melhor forma que eu podia.

Não tentei entrar em contato com ela até a tarde, minha patética paranóia me corroendo enquanto eu tentava dar o meu melhor para me concentrar em minha lição de casa. Suspirei com raiva enquanto a ligação caía na secretária eletrônica, uma, duas e três vezes até que eram onze horas e Carlisle e Esme voltaram para casa de seu final de semana longe.

Eu não estava com humor para falar com eles, mesmo quando eu podia ouvir meu nome ser chamado no corredor. Em vez disso, fechei minha porta, desliguei as luzes, coloquei meus fones de ouvido e deitei em minha cama. Eu sabia que o sono não viria facilmente, especialmente quando uma grande parte de mim estava esperando ouvir Bella chegar.

Perguntas circundavam minha cabeça: Eu tinha feito algo errado? Eu tinha a ofendido? Ela estava bem? Eu fodi tudo completamente?

Respostas não foram encontradas no dia seguinte na escola, apenas mais perguntas irritantes foram abastecidas pelo rumor das aulas. Na terceira aula, vi Emmett sair com duas novatas, uma garota comendo a outra em frente as pessoas e Newton chegando com um grave caso de herpes em seu rosto.

Nada disso me perturbou ou interessou. Nem sequer me fez rir, porque assim como eu tinha começado a rejeitar tudo que eu ouvi como besteira, ouvi algo que fez meu estômago doer como se eu tivesse levado um soco. James conversou com Bella no sábado à noite.

Tentei não vacilar e nem deixar as pessoas perceberem que eu tinha ouvido isso de uma vadia estúpida que eu sabia ter sido idiota o suficiente para enfiar meu pau nela. Em vez disso, mantive meus olhos em minha caneta, observando o círculo que eu estava desenhando até que o sinal tocou. Fiquei de pé e saí da sala rapidamente, me impedindo de ouvir as fofoqueiras cochichando. Em vez disso, segui direto para Jasper.

"O que aconteceu com Bella no sábado à noite?" eu o encurralei em seu armário. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo enquanto suas mãos estavam ocupadas organizando seus livros.

"Bom dia para você também," ele disse balançando negativamente a cabeça.

"Jasper..." eu implorei, respirando fundo.

Ele sorriu antes de voltar a olhar para seu armário. "Eu só a vi rapidamente. Ela estava bem fora de si, e ela não estava assim por algum tempo." Ele pausou para olhar para mim com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto. "Onde você estava?"

"Ela estava sozinha?" eu interrompi, minha voz ficando mais profunda enquanto minha respiração ficava mais curta.

Jasper enrugou a sobrancelha. "Na maior parte. Quero dizer, ela estava dançando com muita gente. Ela ficou conosco por um tempo, mas Alice e eu não ficamos muito." Ele parou enquanto colocava um livro embaixo do braço e fechava seu armário. "Porque, o que você ouviu?"

Rosnei enquanto socava os armários com meu punho. "Malditos rumores de merda." Eu suspirei, balançando minha cabeça em descrédito por saber que eu estava sendo sugado por patéticos rumores do ensino médio. "Ouvi que aquele ex viadinho dela estava lá. Só queria saber se ela estava bem."

"Não podia simplesmente perguntar a ela?"

"Eu não sou um retardado mental, J!" eu falei enquanto empurrava violentamente meu cabelo para trás. "Não consigo encontrá-la... não sei onde ela está. Ela não atende o telefone, não veio para a escola, ela fodidamente desapareceu."

"Okay, okay," Jasper disse, olhando cautelosamente o corredor lotado. Sem dúvida ele estava ciente das pessoas que passavam de repente interessadas. Eu podia mandar todos se foder.

Jasper acenou para eu segui-lo até uma sala vazia, fechando a porta atrás de nós. "Olha, eu sei o que você está pensando porque eu pensaria assim também. Ainda assim, duvido que ela tenha fodido com o que vocês têm. Ela te ama. Não tenho dúvida disso."

Suspirei novamente, franzindo meus lábios juntos em aborrecimento.

"Que cara é essa?" ele perguntou.

"Eu sei que ela me ama," eu admiti baixo. "Ela me disse."

Jasper lentamente acenou sua cabeça enquanto pensava. "E o que você disse?"

"Eu não disse nada. Acabamos transando e depois tivemos uma briga..." Minhas palavras sumiram quando eu percebi o sentido da situação.

Jasper suspirou, colocando seu cabelo atrás da orelha em um movimento rápido e sem pensar. "Me chame de antiquado, mas quando uma garota declara que te ama, é pelo menos educado reconhecer isso. Mesmo se você não disser também."

Empurrei meus dedos em minha testa enquanto cerrava meus dentes. "Eu sei – eu sei dessa porra."

Eu fodi com tudo. Eu a afastei. Se ela tivesse feito alguma coisa, eu merecia. Ela faria alguma coisa?

"E essa briga, o que aconteceu depois?" ele perguntou.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente. "Ela me deixou para ir na porra da festa do Emmett."

"Você pensou em ir encontrá-la?"

"Olha, ela disse que eu a estava controlando. Eu não ia por fogo no combustível."

Jasper riu. "E você acreditou nela?"

Dei um olhar de advertência a ele. Ele pegou meus ombros levemente.

"Você teve uma briga. As pessoas dizem coisas estúpidas quando brigam. Isso não significa nada. Você a magoou, mas pode consertar isso. Ela apenas deve estar refrescando a cabeça depois da briga."

Olhei para o chão. Não queria mencionar que ela me visitou mais tarde aquela noite. Parte de mim questionava se isso tinha mesmo acontecido ou foi apenas uma alucinação estúpida e feliz de um bêbado. Algo estava errado com ela, isso eu sabia. Só espero que ela me dê a chance de descobrir e fazer tudo ficar melhor.

"Edward, não deixe sua mente encher com merdas sobre o que aconteceu e o que não aconteceu. Você precisa encontrá-la. Encontrá-la e conversar com ela. Ela é a única com quem você precisa conversar."

Respirei fundo enquanto acenava para ele.

"Obrigado cara," eu disse enquanto o puxava em um abraço rápido.

Voltei para os corredores da escola. Embora eu não a tenha visto o dia todo, eu ainda esperava que ela estivesse sentada na mesa do refeitório. Ela não estava.

Parei no meio do caminho quando vi a mesma cena falsa e familiar. Eu não queria fingir que estava bem, eu não queria ver Emmett sendo um corno contínuo e pentelho e eu não queria ver Jasper ser uma imagem fodidamente perfeita com Alice. Tenho certeza absoluta que não quero falar com Rosalie, que estava me dando aquele sorrisinho.

Em vez disso, segui para o lado de fora. Não me importei com a chuva grossa. Eu nem mesmo tinha percebido até que senti as gotas fazerem cócegas em meu rosto. Decidi me trancar em meu carro, colocando uma linha entre eu e as paredes de merda na escola. Comecei a fumar olhando para o teto do meu carro enquanto ouvia o barulho da chuva no capô. Era alto, mas não alto o suficiente para tirar os 'E se' da minha mente.

Me assustei quando ouvi alguém batendo em minha janela. Meu coração pulou na boca por um breve momento que eu pensei ser Bella. Suspirei com raiva quando vi que era Rosalie na chuva.

"Jesus, Cullen, pode me deixar entrar na porra do carro?" ela gritou batendo forte na janela. "Eu só quero um cigarro."

Eu relutantemente destravei a porta, resmungando enquanto ela deixava cair pingos de chuva no interior do carro. Quando ela tomou seu assento, eu sabia que nunca deveria ter deixado-a entrar.

"Porra, você demorou," ela disse com um sorriso.

Fui cauteloso com seu sorriso. Rosalie não joga limpo.

Ela sorriu novamente enquanto pegava um de meus cigarros.

"Então, bom final de semana?" ela perguntou.

"O que você quer, Rosalie?"

Ela estendeu o lábio inferior. "Do que você está falando? Só estou perguntando como foi a porra do seu final de semana, Jesus."

Suspirei com raiva. "Olha, você pode enganar todo mundo naquele prédio dizendo que você é alguma princesinha, mas com certeza você não me engana. Eu tenho visto quem você é, Rosalie. Agora que porra você quer?"

Ela sorriu, correndo a língua pelos dentes enquanto se inclinava para frente para acender o cigarro.

"Você é tão excitante quando está assim, sabia?" ela mordeu o lábio e rosnou enquanto seus olhos vagavam por meu corpo. Olhei para longe. "Uma vergonha você está se perdendo com uma puta daquela."

"Olhe para si mesma," eu alertei, olhando de volta para ela.

Ela arregalou os olhos como se eu realmente tivesse a ofendido.

"O que?" ela perguntou enquanto puxava o espelho e passava os dedos pelo cabelo. O cheiro de seu cabelo me atingiu, mas não causou nada.

"Achei que depois do que ela fez no sábado você seria um pouco menos exclusivo. Ela certamente é."

Pressionei meus lábios juntos para evitar o rosnado de sair da minha boca. Rosalie percebeu, fazendo uma boca de surpresa exagerada que ela cobriu com suas unhas pintadas.

"Oh, você não sabia? Bem, tenho certeza que são apenas rumores. Somos todos cercados por eles," ela disse, olhando para o espelho antes de fazer um gesto com desdém.

"Me diga." Eu rosnei.

Rosalie deu de ombros. Era um daqueles seus típicos dar de ombros que diz 'Sei merdas que você não sabe e não vou te contar'. Ela descansou de volta no assento e sorriu para mim enquanto sua mão fazia lentamente caminho para meu braço.

A empurrei. "Não fode, Rose."

"O que?" ela exclamou. "Tudo que ouvi é que eles foram para um quarto juntos. Entenda como quiser." Ela deu de ombros novamente. Cerrei meus dentes. Eu sabia que estava caindo em uma armadilha mas não pude evitar.

"Quem?"

"James e Bella," ela disse com um suspiro exagerado. Ela virou para olhar para mim, seus lábios com um sorriso malicioso. "Você sabe que ela é tipo, apaixonada por ele, certo? Ela quase se matou quando ele a trocou, sabe? Tão fodidamente triste. Ela foi como uma transa."

"Você pode sair?" eu disse.

"Sair? Por quê? Cullen, estou entediada, vamos fazer algo divertido. Que tal uma tarde de _voyerismo_?" ela sorriu, puxando um pequeno vibrador de sua bolsa.

"SAÍ DA PORRA DO MEU CARRO!" eu gritei batendo o punho no painel.

A ouvi rir por baixo de sua respiração. "Certo, seja assim. Estarei esperando; você sabe que não pode resistir transar por aí. É o que pessoas como você e eu fazem. Claramente, Bella entende isso melhor do que você."

Assim que ela bateu a porta, eu coloquei o motor em movimento e saí com o carro do estacionamento. Pisei no acelerador e voei pela rodovia. Eu devia ter sabido que acabaria na casa dela. Assim que desliguei a ignição, me perguntei por que simplesmente não vim aqui no sábado a noite para ver se ela estava bem.

A casa estava iluminada, mas eu sabia que isso não significava nada. Assim que caminhei até os degraus da escada da frente, segurei minha respiração, esperando que ela fosse abrir a porta, com um grande sorriso em seu rosto dizendo que tudo foi uma brincadeira, ou que ela perdeu seu telefone, ou que ela esteve fora da cidade...

Toquei a campainha e contei dez segundos antes de tocar novamente. E então novamente. Mas ainda assim ninguém atendeu.

Caminhei em volta da casa até onde eu sabia que era seu quarto, percebendo que todas as janelas estavam fechadas e somente as cortinas estavam abertas. Ela não estava lá, assim como Renée. Rapidamente me senti cheio de culpa. Ela deve ter tido que sair imediatamente, deve ter tido um tipo de crise. Alguém próximo dela estava doente, ou houve uma morte em sua família. Poderia ser algo fodidamente horrível. E aqui estava eu, conspirando algo profundamente em meu coração que eu sabia que ela não faria.

Ainda assim, algum tipo de contato teria sido apreciado.

Terça-feira veio e foi. Ainda sem nenhuma aparição na escola, e telefone não disponível.

Quarta-feira foi mais lenta porque eu tinha seu assento vazio ao meu lado nas aulas. Além disso, não foi apenas eu quem percebeu sua ausência. Pouco a pouco, as teorias de conspirações sobre seu paradeiro começaram a encher os corredores. Bella Swan tinha morrido por dirigir embriagada. Bella Swan estava em um hospital psiquiátrico. Bella Swan tinha fugido com um homem mais velho. Mesma merda, pessoas diferentes.

Quinta-feira foi terrível. Eu nem sequer fui para a escola. Em vez disso, eu dirigi até La Push para procurar pelo pulguento. Talvez ele soubesse onde ela estava. Talvez ela estivesse com ele. Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta com o pensamento.

Não havia amor entre nós, isso eu soube no momento em que vi o olhar que ele me deu enquanto eu entrava em sua garagem.

"Você não tem uma camiseta?" eu perguntei, minha voz sem nenhum humor.

"O que há de errado com a Bella?" ele perguntou rapidamente. Notei o olhar de alarme que surgiu em seu rosto enquanto ele caminhava em minha direção.

"Nada," eu disse colocando minhas mãos nos bolsos. "Bem, eu acho que nada. Não tenho a visto. Vim ver se você sabia onde ela está."

O olhar preocupado de Jacob escureceu. "O que você quer dizer com não ter a visto? Ela é sua garota, não é? Você não deveria saber?"

"Não sou seu maldito cão de guarda," eu bati defensivamente.

"Bem, você deveria ser, porra," ele rosnou de volta. Ele deu três passos até mim com seu dedo estendido. "Sabe, ela estava tão perto de sair de Forks e ficar longe da mãe dela, mas então você tinha que aparecer e fuder com a cabeça dela..."

"Não estou fodendo com a cabeça dela!" eu gritei.

"Mas você sabe que Forks está acabando com ela, não sabe? Claramente você não é tão estúpido para ver isso. Você sabe que ela estará bem melhor em outro lugar."

Mantive meus olhos nele, cerrados e defensivos. Eu não revelar nada.

"Imaginei," ele disse presunçosamente enquanto se inclinava no carro em que estava trabalhando. "E agora ela sumiu. Então, claramente você é incapaz de fazê-la feliz."

"Ótimo," eu disse. "Não valho a pena para ela, eu sei disso."

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça sarcasticamente. "É mesmo."

"Eu também sei que você é amigo dela e que se importa com ela também. Então, estou te perguntando como alguém que também se importa com ela: você ouviu falar dela nos últimos cinco dias?"

"Não. E cara, não me dê esse olhar irritado, eu não mentiria sobre isso. Não sobre Bella."

Acenei lentamente. "Obrigado."

"Olha, eu vou procurá-la e te avisarei. Mas somente se ela quiser."

"Eu agradeço," eu disse, acenando minha cabeça para ele e fingindo o ignorar levemente. Ele era leal. De alguma forma eu estava satisfeito por Bella ter um amigo como ele fora de Forks. Mesmo ele sendo um idiota.

Dirigi por La Push, meus olhos parando em toda figura que parecia com ela. Quando cheguei em Forks, continuei dirigindo até chegar em Port Angeles. Fui aos bares, restaurantes e circulei pelos clubes até que eles começaram a fechar. Ainda não havia sinal dela. Isso estava me deixando louco.

Quando cheguei em casa, acendi a luz e bati a porta, sem me importar se acordaria o resto da casa. Assim que joguei minha mochila na cama, meus olhos reconheceram uma forma no quarto que normalmente não estava ali, mas levei um tempo para perceber quem era.

Bella.

"Porra!" eu gritei enquanto pulava. Fui atingido por uma onda de alívio quando a vi sentada na minha janela. Antes que eu pudesse parar, me movi até ela, pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos para ter certeza de que ela era real. A beijei antes de puxá-la para meu peito. Seus braços foram lentos ao me abraçar de volta.

"Você está bem? Onde você esteve? Eu estive… eu fiquei preocupado," eu admiti enquanto me afastava do fraco abraço.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto olhava para seus pés. "Eu sei. Me desculpe."

Peguei sua mão na minha e entrelacei nossos dedos. "Você teve que sair com Renée? Foi algo sério?" eu perguntei.

"Tive que sair da cidade por um tempo," ela disse enquanto passava por mim, deixando minha mão cair no processo. "Eu tinha que ligar com uma coisa."

"Certo," eu disse relutante em me afastar dela. A observei enquanto ela me olhava também, nenhuma de nossas expressões mudou.

"Bella, você poderia ter ligado," eu finalmente disse. "Não tenho vergonha em dizer que estava preocupado com você. Ninguém sabia onde você estava. Até fui ao Jacob ver se..."

"Ele sabe que voltei," ela disse.

"Ah," eu disse.

"Vim de lá agora."

Franzi a testa, me perguntando se ele sempre soube onde ela estava e simplesmente escolheu não me contar.

"Bella, eu sei que são amigos, mas achei que eu seria a primeira pessoa em sua agenda que você ligaria para dizer que estava bem."

Ela suspirou. "Na verdade, você foi o último."

"Ouch," eu disse, sentado na cama. Olhei para ela. Ela olhou para mim, seu rosto calmo mas insinuando algo mais. "Certo. Bella, que porra está acontecendo?"

"Eu quis deixá-lo por último porque eu sabia que seria mais difícil."

Franzi minha testa, meu peito começando a palpitar. "Você pode desembuchar?"

A vi prender a respiração. "Estou partindo, Edward."

"O que?" exclamei enquanto meu estômago embrulhou.

"Estou indo embora de Forks. Vou mudar para Seattle. Falei com Renée, e ela foi comigo ver uma escola e um quarto e está tudo feito e pago. Vou amanhã, bem, hoje, considerando que é estupidamente o início da manhã. Só voltei para dizer adeus."

A respiração escapou por meus lábios. Esperei por ela olhar para qualquer lugar além dos meus olhos, talvez seus pés para mostrar que ela estava triste. Ou para cima para impedir as lágrimas. Mas ela não fez. Apenas aceitou o fato. Bella estava deixando Forks e ela não se importava.

"Eu vou com você," eu disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não, Edward."

"Porque não? Eu disse que iria…"

"Você não pode simplesmente deixar seu pai," ela protestou. "Não é tão fácil para você, você tem um plano. Você vai para Harvard."

"Besteira!" eu gritei, aumentando minha voz. "Você sabe que essa porra é besteira, Bella. Me diga a verdade."

Ela olhou para o chão. Observei sua respiração calma antes de ela olhar para mim novamente. "Eu não quero que você venha comigo."

Minha boca abriu enquanto minha mente trabalhava, achando respostas para as perguntas que se formavam em minha mente. Ela estava tão calma, essa era a parte que eu não entendia.

"Algo aconteceu com James, não é?" eu disse, acenando antes de ouvir a resposta.

Ela franziu a testa para mim. "Não é ele, sou eu."

"Então você não está negando que..."

"Isso é sobre eu saindo de Forks!" ela gritou, jogando as mãos para o ar. "Eu tenho que sair daqui, Edward, estou sufocada aqui. Não posso mais viver com Renée. Não posso mais ficar perto dessas pessoas."

"E você e eu huh?" eu gritei de volta. "O que aconteceu com você e eu versus o mundo? Era tudo besteira também?"

"Não," ela disse, um pequeno soluço vindo de seu peito.

"Era apenas uma piada para você, tudo fazia parte de um maldito jogo?"

"Não! Isso é sobre mim!"

A observei enquanto ela limpava uma lágrima do olho. Ainda havia uma pequena parte doente de mim que queria pegá-la em meus braços, assim como eu deveria ter feito da última vez, e dizer a ela que tudo ficaria bem. Mas meus braços não moveram, e eu sabia por quê.

"Me diga o que aconteceu com James," eu disse, mantendo minha voz baixa.

"Por quê?" ela chorou. "O que isso tem a ver?"

"Tem a ver com tudo!" eu gritei. "Você transou ou não com ele?"

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto levou as mãos aos olhos. A observei respirar fundo enquanto suas mãos caiam ao seu lado e ela olhava para o teto. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e úmidos.

"Sim, eu transei com ele, Edward," ela disse entre soluços. "Transei com ele, forte, e amei, era isso que você queria ouvir?"

Suspirei chocado, "Você está mentindo."

"Não estou..."

"Então porque diabos você voltou para mim no sábado à noite?"

"Não sei," ela sussurrou enquanto limpava os olhos. "Eu diria que sinto muito, mas não sinto. É para o melhor. Você tem que me deixar ir, Edward. Eu não sou boa para você."

A observei enquanto ela me olhava. Eu queria vê-la, saber que tudo isso era um jogo elaborado. Ou que ela realmente não queria dizer isso. Eu daria tudo para ouvir ela dizer que me amava novamente. Em vez disso, ela só ficou olhando para mim entre suas lágrimas e me disse como eu ficaria melhor sem ela e ela melhor longe de Forks.

"Some daqui," eu disse lentamente enquanto olhava para o chão.

"Edward, eu..." eu vi sua mão mover até mim, mas eu a afastei.

"Porque você não vai se foder," eu rosnei. "Ou melhor, vai foder com algum idiota aleatório. Não me importo com o que você faz, só sai da porra da minha frente."

Ouvi sua respiração tremer e fiquei satisfeito por isso. Talvez eu tenha a magoado. Bom.

Ela se afastou de mim, de nós. Enquanto ela silenciosamente fechava a porta, senti o soluço escapar da minha garganta e lágrimas pinicarem meus olhos. Isso era algo que eu teria que lidar. Era algo que eu teria que aceitar: A garota que eu amava não me amava também.

**BPOV**

Mentir foi fácil. Eu sempre conseguia mentir. Eu sempre tive que mentir. Uma coisa ou outra, era apenas encenação, mentira. Tive uma vida de mentiras, então mentir sobre James foi natural para mim.

Simplesmente veio; eu não planejei. O olhar em seu rosto me disse que ele não me deixaria ir. Eu tinha que pensar melhor. Eu tinha que soltar as amarras entre nós para sua segurança e a minha. Eu estava fazendo um favor a ele. Aprender a me odiar era a melhor coisa que ele poderia fazer. Agora ele poderia seguir em frente enquanto eu me afundava em mim mesma.

Acho que parte de mim arruinou por ele ter pensado que eu realmente fiz isso.

Mas porque eu não teria transado com James? Todos esperavam isso. Aposto que assim que as pessoas o viram, apostaram que isso iria acontecer. James também. Talvez até mesmo eu. Lá estava ele, pensando que eu era presa fácil. Ele estava certo. Eu poderia ser fácil; nós dois sabíamos disso. Inferno, todos sabiam.

Então ele estava todo, "Como você está, linda? Não te vejo faz séculos. Você está linda."

Eu não estava linda. Eu estava gastada e cansada. Talvez um pouco vazia, vazia sem Edward. Eu sabia disso agora. Mas James apenas viu isso como desespero, necessidade de estar com alguém, sem ser uma pessoa em particular. Como se ele soubesse o que era realmente intimidante. Edward pode ter dormido com todo mundo, mas ele tinha uma alma. James, entretanto, não.

"Você cheira tão bem," ele disse para mim. "Senti tanto sua falta, linda," ele disse todas as besteiras que costumava dizer para mim, as palavras certas que vinham na hora certa para fazer eu me apaixonar por ele novamente, não importa o quanto ele tenha me machucado. Então, eu meio que esperei isso acontecer novamente. Eu tinha vontade de cair nessa armadilha, somente por hábito. Mas enquanto ele falava, suas palavras não tinham o mesmo efeito em mim; em vez disso elas eram manchadas, insossas e sem alma. Ele não tinha nenhum poder aqui. Ele não significava nada para mim. Assim que sua mão deslizou por dentro da minha blusa, tudo ficou muito claro; eu era melhor que isso.

Então quando ele pressionou seu corpo perto do meu, dando sua respiração, uma vez sedutora, em meus lábios, escovando meu lábio inferior com seu dedão como ele fez da outra vez, eu me recompus, afastei minha mão e dei um soco na sua cara.

Não foi um grande soco. Eu estava cansada, mas o olhar de surpresa em seu rosto foi o bastante para me fazer rir. Seu feitiço sobre mim tinha quebrado, e ele sabia disso. Ele não era nada e eu lhe disse isso.

Caminhei pela floresta no escuro mas com uma estranha sensação de claridade. Eu estava encerrando capítulos e começando novos e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu senti como se entendesse tudo.

Alice tinha ido embora. Jasper estava amarrado nela. Rosalie era uma vadia. Emmett um imbecil. Jacob não era meu. James era irrelevante. Casa não era lar. Escola era mentira. Forks era o inferno e Renée o diabo.

Mas Edward. Edward era o salvador não convencional, mas nem mesmo ele podia parar o que Forks estava me causando. No que Forks _estava_ me tornando. Eu tinha que sair. Eu tinha que deixar Forks. Eu sabia disso faz anos. Eu soube no verão quando eu estava temendo voltar. Eu sabia disso enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da Escola de Forks. Eu até mesmo sabia disso quando estava com Edward.

Eu não queria ser salva. Eu queria me salvar. Deixar Forks era a única maneira.

* * *

**N/T:** _Ai gente quanto sofrimento, esse capítulo acabou com meu pobre coração, temos que entender que nem sempre tudo acaba com finais felizes não é? O Edward sofrendo, desesperado atrás dela e ela te__ndo que mentir pra ele *choradesesperadamente*._

_Ahhhh desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas é que passei o dia com a minha beta linda (Lou), nos conhecemos pela primeira vez e nos demos tao bemmm ... amei e queria mto morar perto dela =[ ... por isso não passei aqui, cheguei morta em casa, mas aí está o cap de vocês._

_PS: Minha beta ficou revoltada com esse capítulo_

**Comentem... até sábado que vem... beijos s2 *faltam 2 capítulos***


	25. Eco

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**EPOV**

Eles falam do tempo em situações como essa. O tempo cura tudo: brigas, ferimentos, palavras. Bem, eu acho que tudo isso é besteira porque quanto mais o tempo passava em Forks, mais as coisas ficavam piores para mim.

Ela me feriu tão facilmente apenas com algumas palavras. Mentiu para mim. Me traiu. Me enganou. Passei semanas remoendo tudo o que ela disse em minha cabeça, mas não pude evitar lembrar de quando tudo estava bem. Aqueles momentos íntimos, olhares de conhecimento entre nós, e a sensação do seu corpo contra o meu. Era tudo tão perfeito. Tudo ia acabar; eu deveria ter previsto isso. Não, eu nunca deveria ter me deixado cair nessa porra de situação em primeiro lugar. Teria sido mais fácil.

O que realmente me irrita é que não importa o quanto eu passe na minha cabeça o nosso tempo juntos e tente aceitar que o que ela fez foi verdade, meu coração estava me dizendo o contrário. E eu me odiava por isso. Odeio estar sendo tão fodidamente sentimental com isso. Eu só queria seguir em frente e esquecer isso. Mas é tudo tão malditamente difícil.

Acho que o que mais me choca é sentir tanto a falta de sua risada. Com tantas coisas para sentir falta em uma pessoa, eu sentia falta de sua risada. E o fato de que era eu quem a fazia sorrir. Mesmo quando ela estava com aquela cara, aquela que me dizia que teve problemas com sua mãe ou que ela estava cansada, eu conseguia acabar com isso com apenas algumas palavras. Com apenas algumas palavras eu conseguia aquele sorriso, o doce sorriso da Bella. Às vezes era seguido com um beijo, ou um aperto na mão, ou às vezes um pequeno soco no braço. Mas toda vez que eu a fazia rir, eu me sentia bem comigo mesmo. Eu me sentia bem porque a fazia se sentir bem.

Mas era tudo um jogo. Tive a chance e falhei. Eu me queimei. Eu nunca mais faria isso comigo novamente.

Acabei vivendo minha vida do único jeito que eu sabia ser 'normal' para mim. Eu voltei a ser Edward Cullen. Voltei à caça como costumava fazer. Bebi, flertei, provoquei. E Jesus, se eu achava que era fácil conseguir bucetas antes, então depois da Swan era como se todas as novas bucetas se jogassem em cima de mim. As garotas se pressionavam em mim, sussurrando coisas imundas em meu ouvido enquanto tentavam agarrar o meu pau. Eu queria transar com elas, embora cada uma delas fosse completamente sem sentido. Porque diabos eu deveria me importar? Eu não tinha amarras e nem promessas com a Bella. Ela deixou claro seus sentimentos, então eu tinha que seguir o seu exemplo. E embora eu tenha repetido esse mantra, eu ainda acabava indo sozinho para casa todas as noites.

Simplesmente não era a mesma coisa. Não havia a mesma urgência ou a mesma energia entre eu e seja lá quem estivesse se esfregando contra o meu joelho. Nem mesmo beijar era o suficiente para me deixar duro. Na verdade me deixou frio. No fundo da minha mente sempre haveria alguém com quem eu preferia estar.

Fiz isso por alguns meses, passando pelas emoções do meu passado, tentando desesperadamente voltar a ser quem eu costumava ser. Eu estava perdendo o sono e rapidamente me fechando. Meu comportamento não passou despercebido, eu estava perdendo amigos por causa disso.

"Você está uma merda," Jasper disse para mim uma tarde depois que ele me encontrou fumando um baseado em nosso ponto.

Levantei minha sobrancelha em um reconhecimento evasivo. Eu estava de ressaca, ou ainda bêbado; não tinha mais certeza. Só tinha ido à escola aquela manhã para evitar que Carlisle soubesse que eu tinha tropeçado em um vaso de valor inestimável no hall de entrada enquanto tentava ir para meu quarto na noite anterior. As aulas da manhã passaram em um borrão até o almoço quando eu me inclinei contra a parede e falhei ao tentar me mover quando o almoço tinha terminado.

"Ainda queimando a vela por ambas extremidades, eu vejo," Jasper continuou enquanto acendia um cigarro.

Lhe dei um sorriso largo e preguiçoso. "É, você lembra como fazer isso, não é, J? Antes de assinar a revista Casa e Jardim com sua garota e parar de se divertir."

Jasper me surpreendeu com um sorriso. "Você está se divertindo?" ele perguntou, pressionando seus lábios. "É isso que você está fazendo?"

"Pode apostar sua bunda," eu declarei enquanto exalava e olhava pelo estacionamento da escola.

Vi Jasper acenar sua cabeça lentamente. "Certo, okay. Porque eu tinha a impressão de que você estava afogando as mágoas de um coração partido."

"Acredite no que quiser," eu respondi, meus olhos indo na direção dele. "Porque realmente não me importo com o que você ou sua namoradinha pensam de quem eu estou fudendo em meu tempo livre." Pausei enquanto fumava meu baseado novamente. "E não me importo com quem mais você fala sobre isso também."

"Você tem falado com a Bella?" Jasper perguntou calmamente.

Franzi a testa para ele, batendo o pé que estava pressionado contra a parte. "Por que diabos eu faria isso?"

Jasper deu de ombros enquanto se inclinava para trás na parede de tijolos. "Porque você sente falta dela."

Suspirei com raiva. "Ah blah, blah, Jasper. Pode me poupar dessas suas besteiras de psicólogo!"

"Só estou dizendo..."

"Não me importo com o que você está dizendo," eu rosnei, levantando para encará-lo. "As coisas que você pensa estão todas erradas. Você está errado sobre muitas merdas, J. Se você guardasse seus malditos pensamentos para você mesmo as coisas seriam fodidamente diferentes."

Jasper olhou para mim, sua expressão irritantemente calma. Talvez eu tenha perdido minha vantagem com as merdas que falei.

"Alice finalmente conseguiu falar com ela ao telefone," ele continuou, fumando novamente seu cigarro enquanto me observava. "Ela não vai voltar para as férias de inverno."

"Por que está me contando isso?" eu bati.

Seu rosto mostrava um pouco de aborrecimento. "Porque você se importa..."

"Jasper, pelo amor de Deus!" eu gritei, jogando meu baseado no chão em frustração. "Por favor, acredite em mim quando digo que não me importo com a Bella Swan!"

Jasper suspirou enquanto jogava com raiva seu cigarro no chão e apagava com sua bota. Ele colocou suas mãos nos bolsos e começou a andar, parando para olhar para mim. "É uma vergonha, sabe. Vocês ficam melhores juntos. Não me importo com o que aconteceu entre vocês, ainda apoio isso."

"Vai se fuder, Jasper," eu rosnei enquanto acendia meu cigarro.

Não nos falamos muito depois disso. Mais porque eu me removi das panelinhas de merda na escola, a qual ele ainda se encontrava. Ou ele estava completamente imerso, com Alice Brandon em seus braços.

Não sei se Bella tinha dito a Jasper ou a qualquer pessoa o que ela fez. Não que isso importasse. Toda a escola de Forks considerava o fato: o Cullen foi um brinquedo. Não que isso tenha feito alguma diferença em como as pessoas me tratavam, embora eu não estivesse prestando atenção. Tudo que eu me importava era em acabar o ano e sair de Forks o mais rápido que eu pudesse.

Surpreendi Carlisle em concordar passar as férias de inverno com ele e Esme no Canadá. Sorri para o 'Momento família', mas eu realmente estava mais interessado em passar um tempo longe das besteiras usuais de Forks. Mas mesmo ficando longe de Forks não impediu a mesma sensação de algo que estava na boca do meu estômago há meses. Então eu continuei a beber até que uma manhã encontrei Esme sentada na beira da minha cama, um copo de água em uma mão, e um analgésico em outra.

"Bom dia," ela disse alegremente. "Achei que poderia precisar disso."

Levei um tempo para conseguir fazer algum som porque minha língua estava grudada no céu da minha boca. Uma vez que consegui dar um grunhido de reconhecimento, Esme sorriu e misturou o analgésico na água e me entregou o copo.

"Devagar," ela disse levantando a sobrancelha.

Fiz como ela disse, levando o que achei levar dez minutos para terminar o copo. Assim que terminei, ela sorriu novamente e se inclinou para pegar o copo de minha mão. Eu estava esperando uma palestra, ou algum tipo de conselho, considerando que na noite anterior não foi a primeira durante as férias que eu tinha voltado para o chalé fora de mim e pronto para uma briga com Carlisle. No meu estado de ressaca, não pude ficar irritado com o que Esme estava me dando. Mas aqui estava ela, toda perfeita com sua camisola me dando um pequeno sorriso como se ela fosse algum tipo de Super Madrasta Americana.

Não houve palestra. Em vez disso ela sorriu, acenou sua cabeça e saiu sem dizer outra palavra.

Eu não a questionei sobre isso. Inferno, eu raramente falava com a mulher a menos que ela falasse comigo e mesmo assim eu falava o mínimo. Descobri que era seu jeito de tentar cair em minhas graças, especialmente depois que Carlisle anunciou seu noivado no Ano Novo. Maldito Ano novo.

"Ela está me fazendo feliz, Edward," Carlisle disse para mim em particular depois de anunciar que não somente era um noivado, mas uma festa de noivado. "E eu quero fazê-la feliz também."

"Tenho certeza que ela vai amar ser a Sra. Carlisle Cullen," eu disse sarcasticamente.

Carlisle me ignorou. "Ela vai se mudar assim que voltarmos para Forks."

"Ela praticamente já vive lá," eu disse, acendendo meu cigarro.

Carlisle arrancou o cigarro da minha mão e jogou pela sacada antes de andar até mim e bater em meu peito.

Balancei em meus pés. "Que porra..."

"Agora me escute, Edward," ele disse, me cutucando novamente enquanto rangia os dentes. Ele parecia irritado, de uma forma que eu nunca tinha visto antes. "Estou cheio dessa sua atitude de auto-importância e esse seu comportamento. Te convidei aqui para que pudéssemos ser uma família, mas tudo que você tem feito é jogar isso de volta em nossas caras bebendo cegamente e desrespeitando a mulher com quem vou me casar."

Permaneci firme, levantando meu queixo para encontrar o dele. "Estou bem ciente de que não me encaixo em sua pequena unidade familiar perfeita, Carlisle. Se você quer que eu vá, eu vou," eu inalei enquanto passava por ele desafiadoramente. "Eu. Não. Me. Importo. Com. Essa. Porra," eu disse lentamente, o cutucando de volta o peito.

Os olhos de Carlisle procuraram o meu por um momento antes de suspirar pesadamente e se afastar de mim, esfregando os olhos com os dedos antes de deixá-los cair. "Posso não ter sido o melhor pai, mas porra Edward, me dê um tempo para eu provar que posso ser melhor."

"É um pouco tarde para toda essa merda, não acha?" eu disse, acendendo outro cigarro.

Observei Carlisle olhar para mim, realmente me olhar. Ele parecia triste, até mesmo arrependido. De repente, senti a pressão da emoção em minha garganta quando percebi que haviam lágrimas em seus olhos.

Fiquei rígido no momento; esses definitivamente não éramos nós. Segurei minha respiração quando sua mão gentilmente agarrou meu ombro. Sua mão estava queimando meus ombros, mas não consegui movê-la.

"Você é meu filho, e eu te amo. Odeio não saber como consertar as coisas entre nós, mas estou tentando, Edward. Sério, prometo que estou tentando."

Olhei para o chão, meu queixo tremendo enquanto eu tentava lutar com as lágrimas se formando em meus próprios olhos. Eu estava petrificado porque eu não sabia de onde elas vieram, mas eu queria que essa porra parasse.

Carlisle apertou meu ombro, tentando pegar meu olhar. "Não pense que não percebi como você está recentemente. Você está me preocupando, Edward. Está preocupando Esme."

Lutei contra a tentação de mandá-lo cair fora. Só continuei olhando para meu pé enquanto soluços davam voltas pelo meu peito e garganta.

O ouvi suspirar suavemente. "Pare de fazer isso consigo mesmo. Qualquer que seja a razão por trás disso, não vale à pena."

"Não fale comigo sobre coisas que você não entende," eu disse, mordendo meu lábio enquanto minha voz quebrava.

Ele não disse mais nada. Apenas bateu levemente em meu ombro e voltou para dentro. Não nos falamos pelo resto das férias. Isso tinha me pego; eu não tinha visto Carlisle chorar desde que minha mãe morreu. Nunca achei que seria o motivo de alguma lágrima dele. Não achei que teria essa habilidade. Eu estava errado.

Carlisle e Esme tinha praticamente convidados todos da cidade para sua festa de noivado, como eu sabia que eles fariam. Pessoas vieram de Ohio e Seattle. Tomei a frente pelo máximo que consegui, de repente sentindo a ligeira responsabilidade em agir como 'filho' com o novo 'pai' Carlisle. Então conversei de negócios com seus colegas, conversei educadamente com os amigos de Esme e brinquei com os locais que eu provavelmente deveria ter reconhecido, mas falhei ao tentar.

Durou uma boa uma hora e meia até que vi Rosalie.

O interesse de Rosalie em minha tinha desaparecido completamente desde que Bella partiu. A pegava me olhando de vez em quanto com aquela cara falsa e estúpida como se estivesse pensando em esfregar sua buceta piscante na minha cara. Isso era patético porque, realmente, ela era a pessoa em Forks que eu mais odiava. Eu odiava o que ela representava, o que ela fazia e odiava como foi tão fácil para ela ficar com o status de nova Abelha Rainha assim que Bella partiu. No entanto era apenas ódio, não desgosto. Se havia uma pessoa que eu tinha desgosto, era Alice Brandon.

Alice era toda sorrisos no salão _do Clube Country McCarty_. Ela estava sentada perto de Rosalie e as duas ficavam olhando pelo local e sussurrando besteiras de putas sobre as pessoas em volta. Não fiquei surpreso em vê-las juntas. Desde que Bella partiu, toda vez que Alice não estava com Jasper, ela estava ao lado de Rosalie, como uma pequena ajudante do mal. Isso me perturbava porque não era segredo que Bella e Rosalie tinham uma rivalidade e achei que Alice era amiga de Bella. Bella pode ter sido uma completa vadia comigo, mas ela não merecia amigas de merda que a largavam assim que ela estava fora de vista.

Alice não tinha falado comigo por meses; achei que era por Jasper e eu raramente nos falarmos. Então fiquei mais do que surpreso quando ela veio até mim enquanto eu dei uma escapada da festa para fumar do lado de fora.

"Então, nova madrasta pra você, Edward? Você ficará bem, eu já sobrevivi a duas," ela disse sorrindo para mim.

Franzi a testa para ela. Não entendi de onde veio essa conversa, o sorriso e as tentativas de uma conversa educada. Mesmo com Bella junto, nós raramente nos falávamos a menos que fosse para discutir um com o outro.

"Eu não pedi a sua opinião no assunto," eu disse sem rodeios.

O sorriso em seu rosto rompeu e apareceu uma carranca. A garota era uma maldita hipérbole.

"Por que diabos você está sendo tão idiota comigo, Edward? O que eu fiz pra você?" ela gritou. Realmente gritou. Tropecei em meus pés com constrangimento assim que percebi algumas cabeças olharem para nós.

"Só fico me perguntando como você se sente sendo um ser humano completamente vazio," eu disse.

"Do que você está falando?" ela cruzou os braços. "Você não pode estar interpretando um 'ah você roubou o meu amigo'. Porque se for, é realmente muito trágico."

"Estou falando da sua pequena rotina, mesma velha Alice, só que dessa vez grudada com a Rosalie-maldita-Hale. É como se você tivesse esquecido quem era sua amiga."

Ela pressionou os lábios. "Acho que você está falando da Bella. Somente quando você fala dela que você se transforma em um tipo especial de pênis."

A ignorei, deixando um sorriso indiferente escapar. "Só acho que isso é triste. Não é a toa que ela partiu. Você pelo menos ainda fala com ela?"

"Você acha que eu não tento?" ela rebateu de repente. "Ela não deixou apenas você, Edward. Ela deixou todos nós! O que mais eu posso fazer? Só falei com ela uma vez desde que ela partiu e mesmo assim foram apenas uns cinco segundos. Ela era minha melhor amiga. Então vai se fuder também!"

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente. "Você sabe que isso é besteira. Ela está enfrentando tudo. E se não sabe, você é mais uma amiga de merda do que eu pensava que era."

"Então por que agora, Edward?" ela disse, novamente jogando as mãos para o ar. "Por que de repente ela desistiu e partiu antes da formatura? Você está me dizendo que não tem nada a ver com você e sua cabeça enorme? Por favor..."

"Eu fudi a cabeça dela?" eu gritei a encarando. "Ela fudeu tudo entre nós. Ela fez suas escolhas."

"Ah é, você está realmente triste por ela ter ido," ela disse rolando os olhos como uma criança impertinente. "Você estava de volta as garotas asquerosas sem dar nem mesmo uma semana após sua partida."

"Ela fez as escolhas dela," eu repeti sombriamente.

"E você fez as suas," ela rebateu antes de voltar para dentro assim que a cabeça de Jasper apareceu na porta. Vi seus olhos irem direto para Alice, então para mim, e então para Alice novamente. Assim que ela passou por ele, balançando negativamente sua cabeça, os olhos dele voltaram para mim, mas dessa vez cerrados. Levantei minha cabeça, pronto para outra briga. Exalei profundamente enquanto voltara para dentro.

Não fiquei por ali. Minha mente estava cheia de merdas graças a Alice. Eu tinha catalisado algo em Bella? Se eu não tivesse aceitado a aposta, ela ainda estaria em Forks vivendo a vida que ela vivia antes de fudermos tudo?

Mas onde ela estaria? Ainda miserável com sua mãe. Interpretando a garota má.

Eu não achava que ela era a garota má, mesmo depois de tudo. Achei que ela era alguém que amava ser apoiada. Alguém que gostava de transar em frente ao meu carro. Que ela era alguém que gostava de me ver tocar violão no meu quarto quando ela pensava que eu não sabia. Alguém que dizia me amar. Essa era uma Bella diferente pra caralho daquela que me traiu.

Então novamente, estava encarando o mesmo problema: o que aconteceu simplesmente não fez nenhum sentido.

A escola continuou e minha rotina alterou. Parei de sair, mas não por falta de tentativas. No momento em que o novo semestre na escola começou, Carlisle me sentou e estabeleceu regras básicas. Regras incluindo jantares em família e coisas 'juntos' que eu estava me acostumando agora, mas adicionou um toque de recolher às onze e drogas de testes a cada duas semanas.

Inicialmente eu ri disso. Nem pensar. Essa não era minha vida.

Carlisle ameaçou meu carro, meu dinheiro e minha privacidade. Eu amava meu carro, eu curtia meu dinheiro e apreciava o fato de que eu era a única criança em Forks que não estava na terapia. Fiquei entre a cruz e a espada. E nesse espaço, Carlisle me pegava. Então fiz algo que nunca faria; desisti.

Inicialmente, eu o pressionei. Dirigi pelas ruas de Forks até às onze, só para provar meu ponto. Carlisle me dava aquele olhar, aquele com a mão embaixo do queixo como se ele estivesse tentando me diagnosticar como um caso particular de adolescente rebelde e insensível.

As coisas começaram a mudar cada vez mais e passei mais tempo em casa do que eu queria. Achei que isso faria o tempo passar, me levando mais perto de dizer que estava cheio disso. Cheio DELA. Isso não mudou. Aquela sensação na boca do meu estômago não sumiu. Havia lembranças dela em todos os lugares. E não importa o quanto eu tentasse, era como se ela estivesse inexplicavelmente deitada em meu subconsciente; como se ela tivesse deixado uma ferida latejante que nunca cicatrizava. Eu sabia que estava bem e realmente infectado com Bella Swan.

Férias de primavera vieram e foram. Decidi ficar em casa, aliviado com o fato de que a maioria das pessoas que eu conhecia estariam fora da cidade. Minha vida começou a estalar assim que as cartas de aceitação começaram a aparecer em minha porta. Fui aceito em todas as faculdades que me inscrevi, e até mesmo com Carlisle dando uma de pai orgulhoso, isso realmente caiu sobre mim.

Foi durante as férias de primavera que realmente comecei a falar com Esme. Carlisle estava fora por duas semanas nos deixando sozinhos em casa. Embora eu desse o meu melhor para fingir que eu estava sozinho em casa, Esme não ajudava. Ela fez o nosso jantar, começou conversas e até mesmo fez planos para filmes a noite para nós dois. Inicialmente, eu continuei com um contato pequeno entre nós assim como antes, mas ela era gentilmente tenaz com isso. Antes que eu mesmo estive ciente, Esme havia criado momentos entre nós que se tornaram normais. Comecei a falar com ela todos os dias como se ela sempre estivesse lá. Até mesmo comecei a gostar dela, embora se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo, eu sabia que não havia nada para não gostar nela desde o começo. Ela não tentava bancar a mãe, ela só se tornou algo que eu precisava que ela fosse: alguém que se importava.

Carlisle estava um pouco hesitante com o nosso relacionamento recém formado no começo. E entendi isso, claro houve um tempo em que fui o tipo de idiota que implicava com ela. Mas Esme não era assim; ela era acima disso. E depois de passar um tempo com ela, percebi que eu estava acima daquele meu estilo de vida.

A formatura foi vazia. A cerimônia toda foi somente isso: uma cerimônia. Depois de todos fingirem se darem bem para tirar a foto, não pude evitar pensar em Bella, não que eu passasse muito tempo sem pensar nela. Observei seus amigos abraçando uns aos outros com lágrimas nos olhos e fazendo promessas falsas. Era o fim de tudo, mas eu ainda não estava comovido por isso. Estava entorpecido com as mudanças que iriam acontecer. Eu não estava exatamente animado, eu não estava nada. Eu estava simplesmente vagando sem rumo, completamente incapaz de fazer algo.

Evitei as festas, ainda mais porque eu realmente não tinha nenhum amigo para ir. Nenhum que eu quisesse perder meu tempo. Em vez disso, passei meus finais de semana trancado em meu quarto pensando em mim, minha vida e que porra eu estava fazendo com ela. Harvard estava a um verão de distância, mas eu ainda me sentia separado dele. Não que eu tivesse ficado muito animado com a perspectiva. Eu tinha que fazer algo para acordar.

Eu tinha decidido que viajar para a Europa era a melhor coisa a se fazer antes de a campainha tocar. Quando abri a porta de repente lembrei porque estar do outro lado do mundo não resolveria nenhum dos meus problemas. O destino sempre tinha um jeito de me dar um chute nas bolas quando eu estava para baixo. Sorrindo para mim enquanto eu abria a porta estava Jacob Black, me trazendo todas as memórias de Bella novamente.

"Que porra você está fazendo aqui?" eu falei, instantaneamente atingido pela aversão que eu tinha pelo cara. Ele tinha que saber onde ela estava, o que ela estava fazendo, se ela estava bem...

Seu sorriso sumiu enquanto ele piscava para mim. "Jesus, é assim que você trata todos que batem na sua porta?" ele disse cruzando os braços.

Segurei a porta com força, pronto pra batê-la em sua cara. "Você não é bem-vindo aqui..."

"É você Jake?" ouvi a voz de Esme atrás de mim. Me virei para vê-la sorrindo e estendendo sua mão para o cara. "Nos falamos no telefone mais cedo, certo?"

"É, estou aqui para ver seu Audi," ele disse olhando para mim como um imbecil.

"Ah, muito obrigada por vir no sábado, você está realmente me ajudando," Esme disse enquanto balançava a mão dele. Ela me olhou com curiosidade, eu sabia que ela tinha pego algo entre nós.

Jake acenou sua cabeça educadamente para Esme. "Sem problemas, senhora. Me mostre onde ele está e vou arrumá-lo rapidinho."

Enquanto Esme levou Jacob à garagem, eu fui à cozinha e descansei minhas mãos no mármore enquanto acalmava minha respiração. Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito, e eu sabia que era porque eu estava ciente que todas as perguntas que eu queria fazer sobre o bem-estar de Bella poderiam ser respondidas por Jacob. Antes que eu pudesse me impedir, segui para a garagem.

"Não percebi que você fazia isso," eu disse enquanto entrava na garagem e apontava para o carro.

Jake olhou para mim sob o capô do carro antes de abaixar a cabeça novamente com aquele sorriso convencido. "Não faço, normalmente não."

"Então, qual o problema com o carro?" eu perguntei, dando um passo para perto de Jacob e olhando por baixo do capô.

Ele abafou um sorriso. "Você quer falar sobre negócios? É realmente por isso que você está aqui? Ou você quer saber dela?"

"Quem?"

"Bella."

Engoli em seco. "Eu não perguntei."

"Não precisa perguntar. Vi naquele seu olhar petrificado, necessitado quando você me viu. Você achou que eu estava aqui com novidades dela."

"Eu perguntei sobre a porra do carro." Eu disse com desdém.

"Eu tenho que admitir, quando recebi a ligação para vir a casa do Cullen, fiquei curioso para saber como você estava lidando."

Estreitei os olhos para ele. "Você é realmente um babaca, sabe disso?"

"Você me disse," ele disse rolando os olhos. Ele bateu a chave de fenda na mão algumas vezes antes de olhar para mim. "Jesus, Cullen eu achei que você tinha mais coragem."

Olhei para ele. "Eu achei que você tinha mais inteligência que..."

"Por que você não ligou para ela, porra?" ele disse, aumentando sua voz levemente sobre a minha. "Faz meses desde que ela partiu, você é tão rancoroso assim?"

Cerrei meus dentes. "Ela deixou muito claro que não precisava de mim na vida dela."

"Engraçado, ela me disse coisa parecida, mas eu ainda falo com ela a cada dois dias porque não quero perdê-la assim..."

"É diferente com você..."

"É, eu sou apenas amigo dela, você é algo mais. Embora, aparentemente eu seja a única pessoa que a visita. Quero dizer, onde diabos estão os amigos dela? Que porra há de errado com vocês?"

"É, você não foi fudido por ela," eu disse, levantando minha voz.

Ele riu. "Ah, pobre Cullen, ela magoou seus sentimentos?" ele disse ironicamente.

"Não fiquei agindo como se não soubesse, pelo amor de Deus. Sei que vocês dois são muito próximos. Tenho certeza que você deu uma boa risada disso," eu disse cruzando meus braços.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, e o olhar em seu rosto fez eu me sentir como um completo idiota. "Contrariamente a crença popular, Cullen, nossas conversas não são centradas em você. Não tenho nenhuma idéia do que você está falando."

Franzi a testa pra ele. Ele franziu pra mim. Esse impasse me fez chegar a conclusão de que ele estava me contando a verdade.

"Bella me disse que dormiu com um cara, seu ex, bem antes de partir."

A expressão de Jacob escureceu imediatamente. "James?"

"É," eu disse com um suspiro. Fiquei surpreso em como, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, admitir isso ainda me feria.

Jacob balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Impossível."

Suspirei com raiva. Isso estava me levando a lugar nenhum. "Isso saiu da boca dela, Black."

"E daí?" ele desafiou.

"E daí?" eu exclamei.

"Nem pensar que a garota tocaria James. Ela pode ser louquinha, mas ela não é estúpida. Ela deve ter mentido para você."

"Por que ela mentiria?"

"Porra, eu não sei," ele disse, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça. "Talvez ela estivesse com a cabeça fudida. Talvez ela precisasse que você a deixasse partir e essa era sua idéia de uma boa ruptura."

Meu estômago embrulhou. Isso poderia realmente ser possível?

Jacob piscou para mim. "Ah, mas você acreditou nela? Uau, isso deve ter doido. Claro, ela o viu aquela noite. Ela me disse. Ela também me disse que deu um soco na cara dele antes de voltar para você. Vergonha você ser tão teimoso para não ver o que ela realmente estava fazendo."

"Isso não significa nada," eu disse, balançando negativamente minha cabeça.

"Quer saber? Ótimo. Obviamente você decidiu acreditar no que você quer. É estranho porque eu não tenho dúvidas de que você a ama, embora você seja muito estúpido para admitir. Acho que é patético você não estar atrás dela. E ela claramente não estar atrás de você. Vocês dois precisam bater a porra de suas cabeças um no outro."

Voltei da garagem para meu quarto, batendo a porta no processo. Eu estava no limite; não conseguia pegar minha respiração enquanto esfregava meu rosto com meus dedos.

Ela mentiu?

Estendi a mão e joguei com satisfação a primeira coisa que eu poderia encontrar. A adrenalina estava bombeando entre meus braços, querendo que eu fizesse mais, jogasse um ornamento, chutasse eu violão e socasse a parede.

Eventualmente, eu caí no chão, segurando minha cabeça em minhas mãos, meus ouvidos cheios de palavras, conversas e possibilidades.

Poderia ser verdade? Eu estava tão louco para aceitar a mentira?

Se ela mentiu, então me levava para a próxima conclusão, que era tão perturbadora como a primeira: Bella não queria que eu fosse com ela. Bella estava me afastando.

Esme bateu na minha porta algumas horas depois, um sorriso em seu rosto. Esperei que ela perguntasse a respeito de metade do meu quarto estar destruído durante a tarde. Em vez disso, ela simplesmente me avisou que o jantar estava pronto e perguntou se eu queria alguma coisa. Ela manteve a conversa fluindo facilmente na mesa, mesmo que eu apenas grunhisse algumas coisas. Ela não bisbilhotou e eu fiquei grato por isso.

Me sentindo culpado pelo meu comportamento, concordei em jogar xadrez com ela, o que era uma nova tradição para nós dois sempre que Carlisle estava ausente. Fizemos alguns movimentos antes de ela quebrar o silêncio com sua voz calma e suave.

"Então, há uma história aí, huh?" ela perguntou, sem mover os olhos do tabuleiro.

Olhei para ela enquanto ela batia meu peão. "Com quem?" eu perguntei.

"O garoto que veio consertar meu carro hoje," ela disse, me dando um pequeno sorriso de entendimento como se estivesse se desculpando.

Suspirei, correndo minhas mãos por meu cabelo enquanto meu estômago começava a apertar novamente. "Algo assim," eu murmurei.

Ela parecia chateada. "Eu não o teria chamado se soubesse, Edward, me desculpe."

"Não, não é sua culpa," eu disse enquanto me concentrava no tabuleiro na minha frente. Engoli em seco enquanto sentia a angústia se construindo novamente em meu estômago enquanto eu inalava.

"É sobre Bella," eu disse calmamente, ainda olhando para o tabuleiro.

"Ah," ela disse baixinho. Eu já tinha contado a ela um pouco sobre Bella, então ela sabia que ela era um assunto delicado para mim. Novamente, ela não me pressionou a falar disso, ela simplesmente aceitou as poucas informações que eu estava disposto a lhe dar.

O silêncio que nos seguiu era muito obvio, até para nós.

Dei uma pequena risada. "É, o maldito elefante na sala. Você fez muito bem em não mencioná-la novamente."

"Isso não quer dizer que eu não queira," ela disse, encostando no assento e apertando as mãos. "Eu sabia que você falaria dela propriamente quando estivesse bem para você."

Eu sorri, me encostando na minha própria cadeira. "Acho que nunca ficarei bem ao falar disso. Estive tentando esquecer sobre isso, sobre ela, mas simplesmente não consegui."

Ela inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado. "Você sente falta dela?"

Não levantei minha cabeça da minha peça de xadrez. "Eu sinto falta do que achei que tivéssemos."

"Bem, o que você achou que tinham?"

Eu ri alto disso porque eu realmente não tinha tentado colocar em palavras. "Na verdade, eu não sei. Era tudo simplesmente... uma merda colossal de ambas as partes. Ela dormiu com outro cara." Eu olhei para minhas mãos enquanto mordia meus lábios. "...eu acho."

Olhei para Esme que estava fazendo uma pequena careta. "Você acha?"

"Ela me disse que dormiu. Mas uma pessoa, ou melhor, seu mecânico que é melhor amigo dela, acha que é mentira. De qualquer maneira, é muito complicado. É óbvio que ela queria ir embora."

Esme pressionou os lábios enquanto pensava. "Bem, pode ser. Pode ser outra coisa também. Você mesmo me disse que ela estava claramente chateada quando te deixou. Vocês dois estavam."

Dei de ombros e esfreguei meus olhos rapidamente. "Não sei mais. Eu não sei o que pensar."

Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos cheios de compreensão e bondade que me ajudaram a me abrir com ela. "Bem, todos cometem erros. Talvez você possa olhar dentro de si mesmo e descobrir que você permitirá Bella cometer o dela."

"Não é tão simples," eu disse, balançando minha cabeça negativamente.

Esme acenou sua cabeça para mim enquanto pressionava os lábios, como se ela estivesse tentando ser positiva. "Acredito que seja, Edward. Acredito que você está exagerando."

"Não vou deixar qualquer garota me enganar assim."

"Mas ela não é qualquer garota. Essa é Bella. Talvez você possa parar de focar em o que você acha que deva sentir e se concentrar em o que você realmente sente."

"Esme, você pode parar?" eu implorei, acenando minha mão para nossa frente como se eu estivesse magicamente apagando suas palavras. "Podemos falar sobre outra coisa?"

Ela encolheu os ombros com os olhos de volta para o xadrez. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ela falou novamente. "Xeque-mate," ela disse, com um sorriso de desculpa em seu rosto.

Não jogamos novamente. Em vez disso, Esme pediu licença, me deixando sozinho no jardim de inverno, olhando a escuridão que estava do lado de fora da janela.

Não sei por quanto tempo sentei aqui, mas foi tempo suficiente para ver a manhã aparecer.

Esme estava certa, Bella não era qualquer garota. Ela era alguém que eu me importava, mais do que eu me preocupei com alguém mesmo com meus melhores esforços. Se ela mentiu, eu precisava saber a verdade. Se fosse verdade, então eu tinha que pensar em quanto isso importava. Eu tinha que pensar que talvez Bella fosse alguém que valesse a pena perdoar.

Enquanto esfregava meu rosto, me tirando do turbilhão de pensamentos que não diminuíam, peguei o telefone em meu bolso. Passei pela minha lista de contatos, procurando o nome de Alice Brandon. De uma forma ou de outra, eu iria conseguir respostas.

**BPOV**

Foi a escolha certa, embora tenha me levado algumas semanas para aceitar isso. Seattle era diferente. Era mais barulhento e mais cheio, e às vezes quando eu tentava ir caminhando para casa, eu acabava perdida sem nem ao menos tentar.

Achamos uma escola particular no centro da cidade, apenas exclusiva o suficiente para satisfazer as necessidades de Renée e com tarefas o suficiente para satisfazer as minhas.

Convencer Renée a me deixar completar meu último ano da escola em outra cidade foi mais fácil do que eu esperava. Me aproximei com cautela e um muitas desculpas de porque eu precisava sair de Forks e obviamente ficar longe dela. Eu nem mesmo cheguei ao ponto número dois antes que ela concordasse. Ter uma filha estudando em uma escola particular em outra cidade pareceu muito melhor para ela. Talvez ter um filho ausente fosse a nova moda para as mães ricas de Forks.

A escola era realmente muito diferente da Escola de Forks. Ela cheirava a dinheiro, mas ao mesmo tempo tinham estudantes que eu sei que viajaram de distritos pobres para estudar aqui. A escola toda era dividida em três prédios enormes e salas incontáveis. Me senti completamente perdida e fora de lugar. Eu era a garota nova, e ninguém sequer notou.

Claro, Renée me ligava pelo menos duas vezes ao dia. Mas eu a cortava a maior parte dos dias com desculpas de que estava estudando ou em aula. Era diferente andar em uma cidade, onde você caminha pelas ruas e sabe que a pessoa que passa por você provavelmente não sabe quem você é. E isso era fodidamente brilhante. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não tinha minha bagagem aberta para todos verem. Eu podia simplesmente ser eu mesma.

Eu fui sortuda com Angela. Embora inicialmente eu tenha pressionado para ficar em um quarto sozinha, fiquei alojada com ela na escola. E ela era uma dádiva. Com 1,83m e nova-iorquina, Angela me ajudou completamente nas primeiras semanas. Seus pais eram muito como os meus, ou estavam ausentes ou embriagados, então nos entendemos nesse ponto. Ela era uma garota doce, muito diferente de mim. Ela não era louca por sexo; ela não ia a festas. Em vez disso, ela era fodidamente inteligente e estava com o mesmo namorado desde o primeiro ano da escola. Juntos, Ben e Angela eram ridiculamente adoráveis. Não ficavam muito um em cima do outro, não eram doentes sexuais, eles apenas eram atenciosos e gentis um com o outro sem a pressão de benefícios.

Angela era do tipo perceptiva. Uma grande psicóloga, ela quem me levou para ver um terapeuta, jurando que seria a melhor coisa que eu já fiz, e se ela não tivesse ido ao primeiro ano da escola ela seria uma pessoa completamente diferente. Aceitei, embora tenha sido um pouco estranho.

Lelina não parecia como eu achava que um conselheiro deveria parecer. Ela era amigável, calorosa e na realidade me fazia rir. Me encontrei fazendo progressos aos poucos, se é assim que posso chamar. Me levou um tempo ser capaz de admitir que eu estava com raiva e devastada com meu passado. Mas consegui, e me senti bem. E com essas coisas, a escola nova e as pessoas, fiquei muito mais ciente de mim mesma. Na verdade comecei a gostar de mim.

Foi só na primavera que comecei a andar pela cidade. Assim que começou a esquentar, me encontrei passando mais tempo em frente ao mar e nos parques locais. Decidi colocar a faculdade em espera por enquanto, então foi meio estranho ter todos os meus colegas de classe visitando as faculdades até o fim do semestre. Mas decidi me manter ocupada, então arrumei um emprego de garçonete em um pequeno café perto de _Pioneer Square_. Fui totalmente sugada por isso. Mas aproveitei o dinheiro extra e a distração que eu tinha.

Eu não saía muito em Seattle. Na verdade, eu estava mais parecendo uma eremita do que nunca. Preferi ficar com Angela e Ben, assistindo maratonas de dvd's ou passando as manhãs fazendo uma corrida, ou até mesmo indo a biblioteca. Eu estudei muito, li muito, passei muito tempo escrevendo o que eu estava pensando. Nada de drogas, nada de bebidas mas me permitia uns cigarros ocasionais. Eu ainda era a Bella, só estava começando a enfrentar melhor meus demônios.

Eu não voltei a Forks para as férias de inverno, ou primavera. Eu simplesmente não queria voltar. Renée foi fácil de convencer, ela estava afastada com seu marido pelo mundo de qualquer maneira. Eu não me importei; não era como se eu estivesse ansiosa para vê-la também. Eu não queria voltar a Forks. Eu podia respirar na cidade; eu não queria me prender novamente na floresta de Forks. Mas sendo honesta comigo mesma, eu estava com medo de voltar e ver como estava Forks sem mim. Ou melhor, o que Edward estava fazendo. Quem ele estava sendo.

Edward foi o motive pelo qual eu me distanciei de todos. Eu tinha que me afastar. Alice e Jasper ligavam freqüentemente no começo, não havia um dia que eu não tinha pelo menos três chamadas perdidas deles. Às vezes eu apenas o observava tocar e pensava o que eles poderiam dizer para me fazer voltar ao meu estado anterior. Eu não podia fazer isso. E eventualmente, as ligações começaram a diminuir. E eu não os culpo.

Jake era realmente a única pessoa do passado que eu permiti em minha nova vida. Ele vinha me visitar mais do que deveria. Primeiro ele ia ver Ness, então parava para me ver. Toda vez ele trazia uma panela enorme de comida que ele cozinhava como se ele pensasse que eu não sabia me virar para sobreviver. Ele era uma boa companhia; novamente me senti fodidamente abençoada por tê-lo como meu amigo. Ele não me enchia com besteiras, em vez disso ele era todo irmão mais velho comigo, fazendo planos para o futuro. Mas ele nunca me pressionou. De qualquer forma, foi sua idéia esquecer a faculdade por um tempo e fazer uma viagem sozinha depois da formatura. Parecia um bom plano. Com certeza eu não queria voltar para casa quando a escola terminasse.

A mentira sobre James estava constantemente me assombrando, não importa quanta distração eu tivesse. Eu acordava em um suor de culpa. Meu subconsciente me mostrando o que eu tinha feito a Edward, ou melhor, o que eu tinha feito a nós. Eu o magoei. Ele pode não ter me dito que me amava, mas qualquer leve sentimento de amor que ele teve por mim, foi destruído ali mesmo e caiu no chão de seu quarto. Eu tinha que aceitar isso e seguir em frente.

Eu queria ligar para ele. Claro que eu queria. Mas não era fácil. E enquanto os meses passavam, ficava simplesmente mais difícil. Brinquei com a idéia de ligar para ele apenas para ver se ele havia sido aceito em Harvard como ele tinha planejado. Sentei na minha cama, passando o telefone entre minhas mãos, pensando em como seria a conversa. Havia passado nove meses de completo silêncio entre nós. Pelo que eu sabia, ele esqueceu completamente sobre mim.

Eu desejava fodidamente esquecer sobre ele também.

Ele estava permanentemente entrando em minha mente. Cada pensamento, cada olhar, cada passo, ele estava lá, me assombrando com erros do passado. Às vezes eu sonhava com ele, sonhava estar com ele em seu quarto, apenas nós dois, eu olhando para aqueles olhos verdes enquanto um sorriso aparecia em seu rosto. Eu podia ter jurado que eu acordei com o gosto dele em meus lábios. Isso era uma porra de uma tortura, mas foi minha escolha.

Eu me formei. Eu realmente não achei que conseguiria. Eu ainda queria colocar uma pausa nos meus estudos por um tempo. Angela e Ben deixaram Seattle muito rápido depois da formatura. Fiquei realmente triste em vê-la ir, mas ao mesmo tempo, animada por ter um tempo sozinha no verão.

Na minha primeira noite sozinha, recebi uma ligação de Alice. Foi um pouco lento, conversar com ela no início. Eu podia sentir sua hesitação no telefone, como se ela estivesse tentando descobrir se eu ainda era a menina que um dia ela chamou de amiga. Eu devo ter ido bem, porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia, era que eu estava concordando em vê-la naquela semana antes de ela voar para se encontrar com Jasper em Los Angeles.

Não estava preparada para as lágrimas em meus olhos quando a vi. Talvez fosse apenas porque era ela, ou talvez tenha sido o fato dela ainda me lembrar de nosso passado. Ainda assim, eu estava contente por vê-la.

Ela estava bem. Seu cabelo estava mais curto e ela engordou um pouco, mas lhe caiu bem perfeitamente. Eu tinha que admitir, fiquei surpresa por ela ainda estar com Jasper. Talvez eu estivesse com um pouco de inveja, não tenho certeza.

"Nós vamos para a Europa! Dá pra acreditar?" ela disse animada, acenando um livro-guia no meu rosto. "Foi uma completa surpresa. Fomos para essa hedionda festa de formatura e você sabe como é o Jasper; ele tem aquele sorriso no rosto como se ele soubesse algo que você não sabe..."

Sorri imediatamente. "É, conheço esse."

"De qualquer forma, ele me deu meu drink, pegou outro e colocou três passagens em minha mão com aquele olhar no rosto. Foi épico!" ela sorriu enquanto inclinava a cabeça para o lado. "B, porque não vem com a gente?"

Eu ri alto. "O que, e ficar de vela em sua própria versão de A _Princesa e o Plebeu?_ Obrigada, mas não, obrigada, Alice."

Ela fez bico para mim, mas eu sabia que era besteira. Ela não me queria lá, mas ainda assim significou algo ela ter me convidado.

"Eu só não gosto da idéia de você passar todo seu verão em Seattle." Alice franziu o nariz enquanto olhava pelo meu quarto simples. Parte de mim queria ficar ofendida, mas então lembrei em que mundo Alice viveu nos últimos nove meses. Embora tivéssemos vivido juntas, o tempo separadas nos deu algo diferente.

"Eu gosto daqui," eu disse. "É minha casa agora."

Alice soltou um suspiro exagerado. "Eu sei, entendi," ela disse enquanto olhava para suas unhas.

"Ah merda!" Alice disse pulando para me seguir até o outro lado do quarto. "Não te contei a coisa mais mais mais mais mais engraçada que você já ouviu."

"Certo," eu disse. "Você quer um chá?"

Ela levantou a mão e negou com a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando me impedir de focar em outra coisa além de suas novidades. "Rosalie e Emmett estão noivos!"

Parei para olhar para Alice com a boca aberta. "Está brincando?"

"Não!" ela riu. "Ele a pediu em casamento na frente de todo mundo na festa de formatura. Eles estavam totalmente bêbados, bem todos estávamos, mas ele pediu bem ali no meio da pista de dança!"

"Não acredito," eu disse com uma risada. "Jesus, eles vão para a mesma faculdade?"

"Aí é que está! Rose ia para o leste sozinha, mas agora ele vai com ela!"

Rolei meus olhos enquanto Alice batia palmas para ganhar minha atenção novamente. "O melhor é que, mesmo depois da proposta e o fato de eles terem subido as escadas para uma rápidinha pós-proposta, eles seguiram separados experimentando outras pessoas!"

Não pude evitar rir embora eu soubesse como era pateticamente triste a situação. "De alguma forma, acho que isso funciona para eles. E então o ciclo continua."

"Eu sei, certo? Tão ferrado." Ela olhou para o chão antes de olhar novamente para mim.

"Qual o problema?" eu perguntei.

Ela estava com uma carranca, uma carranca exagerada típica de Alice, enquanto agarrava minha mão. "Eu realmente senti sua falta, sabe. Não é a mesma coisa em Forks sem você. Estou tão fodidamente satisfeita que tudo acabou, estava tudo ficando tãoooo exagerado."

"Aposto que estava," eu disse, cansada ao entrar na segunda fase da conversa.

"Todos partiram agora," ela continuou. "É como se a cidade estivesse vazia. É assustador. Fico feliz de ficar fora de lá por um tempo."

Eu não disse nada. Apenas fiquei mexendo no meu _iPod_, mudando as músicas que estavam saindo nas caixas de som baixinho. Eu estava perto de ouvir coisas de Edward, e isso estava me assustando pra caralho. Eu não queria saber o que ele estava fazendo. A verdade inevitável é que ele tinha seguido em frente e isso tornaria meu coração quebrado em pedaços estilhaçados.

"Então, e você e Edward?" ela disse sem rodeios.

Olhei malignamente para ela. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ela sorriu da minha severidade. "Não me olhe assim, estou perguntando porque me importo."

"Tem certeza?" eu perguntei, levantando minha sobrancelha.

Ela levantou a dela para mim. "Falei com ele outro dia, ele estava me perguntando de você. Obviamente, eu não tinha muita informação para dar a ele."

"Ele entrou em Harvard?" eu perguntei, olhando para meu pé.

Ela deu de ombros. "Parece que sim, sua madrasta disse a minha madrasta em alguma festa."

"Esme?" eu perguntei.

"É, é esse o nome dela. Ela parece ser legal, mas acho que todas parecem no começo.

Lembrei da mulher ruiva; eu sinceramente achava que ela era diferente das madrastas ou mães que eu conhecia em Forks.

Olhei para Alice com curiosidade. "Então Jasper não tem falado com ele sobre isso? Sobre Harvard?"

Alice pressionou os lábios. "Jasper realmente não fala mais tanto com ele. Eles tiveram uma briga há uns meses, e bem, você sabe como Edward Cullen é teimoso."

Acenei. Eu não queria saber mais. Ele estava vivendo sua vida e isso era tudo que eu precisava saber. Eu não queria saber os prós e contras de com quem ele estava passando seu tempo. Mas se ele parou de falar com Jasper, só posso pensar o pior.

Alice partiu dois dias depois que chegou. Ela tentou me convencer a ir com ela para Los Angeles, até mesmo me colocando no telefone com Jasper para que ele me chamasse, mas eu recusei, usando o trabalho como desculpa. Foi ótimo falar com Jasper, mas eu não podia ir e sair com eles como nos velhos tempos porque eu não era mais aquela garota. Além disso, vê-los tão felizes juntos, só iria me lembrar persistentemente de uma pessoa em particular.

Peguei turnos extras no café só porque eu podia. Não era tão ruim trabalhar aqui. Eu tinha feito alguns amigos e embora isso seja raro eu saía com eles e até me dava bem com a maioria deles.

Um dia particularmente quente, um desses dias que o calor fica preso na cidade e você literalmente reza para ser atingido pela fria brisa do mar, eu estava na minha rotina no café, pegando os pratos das mesas e anotando os pedidos o mais rapidamente que eu podia. O calor me atingia enquanto eu me mexia, e eu estava agradecida toda vez que tinha que ir até as mesas das janelas. Puxei meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado para tirá-lo de meu rosto, mas fiquei irritada com os fios na minha nuca que ficavam fazendo cócegas. Eu estava desconfortável, mas pelo menos o dia estava escurecendo rapidamente.

Quando ficava assim, especialmente sexta à tarde, tudo ficava um pouco borrado. Rostos não eram realmente registrados, e eu encontrava as mesmas palavras saindo da minha boca sem nem mesmo precisar pensar. Me inclinei na mesa dez, a que ficava no canto da janela. Não olhei por cima da minha caderneta enquanto puxava a caneta de trás da minha orelha.

"O que deseja?" eu disse, olhando para meu novo cliente.

Meu coração parou enquanto o sangue sumia do meu rosto. Me senti enjoada, como se o chão tivesse saído debaixo dos meus pés e de repente estava difícil eu me equilibrar. Agarrei minha caneta com força, tentando me recompor enquanto sussurrava o nome que continuamente vivia como um eco em minha mente nos meses em que estive ausente de Forks.

"Edward…"

* * *

**N/T:** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH e agora? Será ele? Será alucinação?_

_Quase não termino esse capítulo, grande demais, mas como tenho recebido MUITOS reviews super me empolguei em não atrasar haha._

**Comentem... até sábado... beijos s2 *sábado que vem último capítulo***

**Me sigam no twitter Zah_Ribeiro**

_**N/B: **__Nem concordo com essa noção de amizade que Alice e Bella tem, se Bella fosse minha amiga eu teria ido com ela ou pelo menos falado com ela e ido vê-la sempre que pudesse. Bella não quer mais sair com Alice e Jasper só pq ela mudou? O que tem a ver uma coisa com a outra? Bella super me estressa, nem acho que a autora saiba escrever direito relacionamentos. A única pessoa digna na fanfic inteira é a Esme :)_

_**Beijos, Lou Malfoy.**_


	26. Romance ruim

**Disclaimer: **Essa história, pertence a **Kikiblue**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history, belongs to _**Kikiblue**_, that allow me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Atenção:** Essa fic é muito pesada, contém cenas de sexo depravado e gráfico, palavras vulgares e uso de drogas. Portanto, se você não aprecia esse tipo de coisa, não leia, volte ao meu perfil e leia outra fic ;). Você foi avisado (a).

* * *

**BPOV**

"Você cortou o cabelo," eu comecei, minha voz soando mais confiante do que eu sentia.

O observei dar um pequeno sorriso, quase um sorriso tímido enquanto corria seus depois por seu cabelo como se de repente ele ficasse consciente disso. Sorri um pouco porque ele realmente não tinha nada para se preocupar; ele ainda estava irritantemente deslumbrante.

De repente me sentindo levemente inadequada, coloquei uma mexa suada do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Eu não estava com minha melhor aparência, com certeza. Tenho certeza que ele percebeu. Com certeza ele estudou meu rosto livre de maquiagem.

"Alice contou onde eu estava?" eu perguntei.

Ele acenou. "Alice, e Jacob. Eventualmente," ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha com um sorriso.

Acenei, lambendo meu lábio inferior agora muito seco.

"Ele é protetor," eu admiti.

"Ele é um cara legal," ele disse, olhando para suas mãos e então de volta para mim.

Porra, os olhos dele sempre foram assim tão verdes? Não tenho certeza. Talvez fosse a luz ou apenas minha mente fodendo comigo, mas quando ele olhou para mim senti minhas bochechas corarem e meu coração apertar em meu peito dolorosamente. Edward Cullen tinha aparecido novamente em minha vida, e eu estava completamente despreparada.

"Como você esteve?" eu perguntei, minha voz tremendo.

"Sobrevivendo," ele disse olhando para suas mãos novamente, os cantos de sua boca ligeiramente virados para cima. "Sempre sobrevivendo."

Acenei para ele, sem saber o que dizer por que eu não entendia porque ele estava aqui. Ele não tinha gritado ou me chamado de nomes pelo que eu fiz com ele, pelo menos não ainda. Ele não pareceu surpreso em me ver, então achei que ele me encontrou de propósito. Eu só queria saber por quê.

"Bella!" Senti uma cotovelada atrás de mim. Sabia que era nossa gerente, Maria. Ela era uma assustadora de escravos quando queria. "Você tem outras mesas além dessa," ela assobiou baixinho para que somente eu pudesse ouvir.

Me virei para ela, colocando mais cabelo atrás da minha orelha enquanto acenei, pressionando meus lábios para não sorrir para ela.

"Eu tenho que..." acenei para trás de mim.

"Certo," ele disse suavemente enquanto acenava sua cabeça para mim. "Posso ter um café?"

"Claro, claro. Desculpe..." eu murmurei enquanto desnecessariamente rabiscava o pedido na minha caderneta.

Não olhei para ele novamente. Em vez disso, voltei para pegar seu café no bar. Maria me olhava cautelosamente enquanto eu pressionava os botões da máquina de café. Evitei seu olhar, mantendo meus olhos no que eu estava fazendo para evitar a conversa que eu sabia que ela, e o resto do pessoal, iria querer ter. Eram raras ocasiões em que eu levava mais do que alguns segundos falando com o cliente, e pelo que posso dizer, todos perceberam.

Olhei cautelosamente para a xícara de café enquanto caminhava para entregar na mesa de Edward, esperando não cair de bunda, me mortificando um pouco mais. Soltei a respiração que eu não sabia que estava segurando enquanto deslizava o açúcar para ele com o melhor sorriso que eu consegui.

"Obrigado," ele disse puxando o açúcar para ele, seus dedos tocando os meus por um breve momento antes de eu afastá-los.

Engoli em seco, dando o meu melhor para manter minha compostura, mas o leve toque de sua pele enviou pânico em mim. Ele realmente estava aqui e com ele veio tudo que não estava resolvido entre nós.

Olhei para o chão, avistando uma mochila.

"Você acabou de chegar aqui?" eu perguntei apontando para a mochila em seu pé.

"É," ele disse olhando para baixo e sorrindo. "Acho que sim."

Cocei meu pescoço, sentindo o olhar de Maria atrás de mim. Aqui estava eu, no meio de uma tarde de sábado, com meu passado bem aqui em meu presente. Não que eu não quisesse Edward aqui. Fantasiei muitas vezes com ele aparecendo inesperadamente e o que eu diria para ele. Eu treinei as conversas, as desculpas, as admissões. Tudo deu perfeitamente certo na minha cabeça, porque em minha maldita fantasia ele não me odiava. Em vez disso, ele entendia porque eu fiz o que fiz. Mas isso era a realidade. Agora ele realmente estava aqui, isso realmente estava acontecendo, e eu não conseguia achar palavras para dizer o que eu estava sentindo porque eu não tinha nenhuma idéia do que estava sentindo. Eu estava simplesmente entorpecida.

Edward encostou em seu assento; seus olhos cheio de preocupação para minha expressão. Percebi que ele parecia um pouco cansado, com círculos escuros embaixo dos olhos. Ainda assim, não estragou nada sua aparência. Eu ainda percebi outras garotas olhando para ele como sempre faziam.

"Eu não devia ter vindo aqui," ele disse se desculpando. "Eu só acabei aqui depois que desembarquei. Eu não estava pensando."

"Não, não," eu disse acenando minhas mãos com desdém. "É só que estou realmente ocupada hoje e minha chefe fica em cima de mim."

Ele balançou a cabeça pensativo. "Okay, que horas você termina?"

Lambi meu lábio inferior. Ele queria conversar, isso era certo.

"Às dez," eu disse antes de lamber o interior de meus tentes, tentando curar a sensação de boca seca.

"Voltarei quando você sair," ele disse enquanto bebia seu café. "Isso vai me dar a chance de conhecer meu antigo bairro."

Sorri e acenei antes de olhar para trás de mim, claro, Maria estava nos olhando como moscas na merda. Me virei para Edward me desculpando.

"Certo, se divirta," eu disse lamentando antes de me mover para a próxima mesa, que percebi que também estavam me olhando. De repente o mundo inteiro estava me observando com Edward pela segunda vez.

O resto do dia passou lentamente assim que eu soube que eu veria Edward depois do trabalho. Assim que ele pagou sua conta e saiu era como se cada pessoa tivesse sumido instantaneamente da área, tornando a tarde completamente monótona. Passei a maior parte do tempo limpando as superfícies em frente ao café apenas para olhar pela área e ver se o encontrava. Minha mente ainda estava correndo. Edward parecia bem, educado, não parecia irritado comigo, o que era estranho porque eu teria ficado irritada comigo. Porra, eu _estava_ ainda irritada comigo pelo jeito que deixei as coisas com ele. Mas eu fiz minhas escolhas; não havia como voltar atrás. Eu tinha que lidar com isso seja quais fossem as conseqüências em meu caminho. Eu sabia disso.

Claro, a falta de clientes deu a Maria e companhia, a chance de me perguntar sobre Edward, como eu sabia que elas iriam. Era simplesmente o jeito de elas se preocuparem.

"Então quem era o cara?" Nettie perguntou, quem era doce mas que ficava tão em cima de Maria que era difícil dizer onde ela começava e onde Maria terminava.

"Que cara?" eu perguntei, mantendo meus olhos nos talheres que eu estava secando.

Ouvi Lucy rir, uma daquelas risadinhas que dão suas maiores dicas. "Que cara?" ela riu. "O alto, sarado e gostoso, Bella!"

"O único que você falou propriamente essa noite," adicionou Nettie.

"Ele é simplesmente um velho amigo," eu admiti. Bem, não era exatamente mentira.

"E um antigo _namorado?_" perguntou Lucy.

"Eu senti totalmente a vibe de ex-namorado vindo dele." Nettie disse enquanto acenava para Lucy. "E ele estava claramente procurando por você. Eu o vi entrar; somente depois de ele ficar uns dez minutos do lado de fora olhando para você."

"Bella, ele era escandalosamente gostoso, diga que pelo menos saiu com ele?" perguntou Luxy.

Eu ia falar, mas Nettie me interrompeu. Novamente.

"Claro que ela saiu, fala sério! Bella, eu ficaria desapontada com você se você o deixasse platônico. É simplesmente muito desperdício."

"Nós meio que namoramos, eu acho..." eu murmurei.

"Você acha?" Maria falou, cruzando seus braços e sorrindo. "Ou vocês namoraram ou não, Bella."

Eu gostava de Maria; ela não era uma cheia de merda com senso de humor. Eu gostava de todos eles, mesmo as cabeças de bolha Nettie e Lucy eram legais para dar risada no trabalho. Eu só não queria falar sobre o que Edward Cullen era para mim. Porque eu não tinha idéia disso.

"É complicado," eu disse, escondendo alguns fios de cabelo que se destacavam do resto.

"Então _descomplique,"_ Maria disse. "Esse é o primeiro cara ganha uma sobrancelha levantada de você desde que te conheço. Tenho certeza que Bella Swan não cora por qualquer um."

"É verdade," disse Lucy.

"Absolutamente," concordou Nettie.

"Não é tão simples," eu disse com um suspiro. "Eu fudi tudo."

"Metade de estar em um relacionamento é se foder!" Maria riu. "Se você ainda se importa com ele, e ele ainda sente algo por você, então podem resolver. E acho que ele está considerando isso já que veio de Forks atrás de você."

Acenei, talvez um pouco convincente.

Maria riu novamente enquanto me puxava para baixo de seu braço.

"Fale com ele," ela disse me encorajando. "Diga a ele como se sente. E talvez no meio do caminho você descubra como ele se sente também."

Sorri para ela enquanto ela se esfregava em meu ombro um pouco mais forte do que necessário. Nettie e Lucy continuaram as afirmações de Maria, enquanto eu ficava com mais perguntas em minha mente. Seria assim tão fácil?

Dez da noite demorou muito para chegar. Não ajudava eu checar o relógio antigo na parede a cada quatro malditos minutos. Achei que ele entraria novamente para pegar outro café, mas ele não entrou. Achei que talvez ele ficasse sentado no banco no meio do caminho da entrada do café para que eu pudesse vê-lo antes de sair, mas ele não estava. Um sentimento mesquinho remoeu dentro de mim; talvez ele tivesse mudado de idéia em querer falar comigo ou me ver. Talvez ele estivesse desapontado. Talvez eu tivesse mudado tanto que não era mais interessante para ele. Mas do lado de fora da porta do café, inclinado contra a parede – parecendo como a porra de um deus grego – Edward estava esperando por mim.

"Hey," eu murmurei enquanto me aproximava dele, colocando a mochila para cima do meu ombro como uma criança assustada.

Ele colocou suas mãos nos bolsos enquanto se aproximava de mim com um sorriso. Endureci quando ouvi Maria, Nettie e Lucy saírem pela porta atrás de mim. Percebi enquanto cada uma olhava para mim, para Edward novamente, e então me olhavam com uma expressão divertida.

"Tchau, _Bella,"_ Nettie disse com um sorriso de flagrante em seu rosto.

"É, se divirta com seu _amigo_," Lucy riu enquanto mexia no cabelo.

"É, vejo vocês depois," eu murmurei enquanto olhava para o chão, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem. Olhei para Maria que sorriu e deu uma leve piscada. Olhei para Edward que estava curiosamente estudando as meninas enquanto elas se afastavam.

"Colegas de trabalho," eu disse sem necessidade. "Colegas de trabalho abelhudas."

"É, percebi," ele disse. "Você não ia sair com elas essa noite, ia?"

"Não!" eu exclamei um pouco ansiosa. "Não, realmente não sou mais o tipo de pessoa que quer _sair, _por incrível que pareça."

"Eu sei o que quer dizer," ele disse com um pequeno aceno. "Ia perguntar se você quer um café, mas acho que não."

Balancei negativamente minha cabeça, deixando um pequeno sorriso se formar em meus lábios. "Muito café, quem diria ser possível?" eu disse sarcasticamente enquanto olhava para a rua estranhamente quieta. Passei a tarde toda fixada em se ele apareceria novamente que esqueci de perguntar que porra faríamos.

"Teve uma boa tarde?" eu perguntei para quebrar o pequeno silêncio."

Suas sobrancelhas levantaram enquanto ele inalava. "Acho que sim," ele murmurou. "Eu realmente não fiz muita coisa. Apenas me registrei em meu hotel e tentei dormir um pouco."

Acenei lentamente.

"Não viajei bem," ele disse, como se tivesse respondendo uma pergunta que eu nunca fiz.

"Ah," eu disse, ainda balançando minha cabeça como um pinto.

Olhei para nossos pés, ambos sem se mexer. Nós ainda não tínhamos nos movido de frente do café.

"Você mora perto daqui?" ele perguntou.

Levantei minha sobrancelha. "Quer dizer que Alice não te contou?"

Ele sorriu e olhou para seu pé, me dando a visão perfeita de seu perfil. Aquele maldito sorriso torto ainda me matava.

"Achei que seria menos assustador se eu fingisse que não sabia," ele disse timidamente.

"Okay," eu sorri. "Bem, você falhou."

Ele deu uma pequena risada.

Lambi meus dentes antes de falar novamente. "Bem, olhe, independente do que faremos, eu ainda preciso tomar uma ducha para tirar o café de mim. Você se importa de esperar?"

"De modo algum," ele respondeu.

A pequena caminhada para a minha casa não foi cheia de silêncio como eu esperava. Agradecidamente, eu não precisei pensar no que dizer. Em vez disso, ele ficou perguntando sobre mim, me bombardeando de perguntas sobre Seattle, meu trabalho, minha casa e meus amigos. Foi somente quando fechei a porta atrás de nós que percebi que ele estava provavelmente tão nervoso e confuso quanto eu.

O vi entrar no quarto enquanto eu tirava meus sapatos. Era mais do que estranho ver Edward vagando por minha nova vida, minha vida em Seattle. Era como se dois mundos diferentes estivessem colidindo. Só não tinha idéia se eles poderiam co-existir.

"É um belo lugar," ele disse enquanto deixava seus olhos vagarem pelo cômodo.

Dei de ombros enquanto parava na porta. "É pequeno, mas é bom."

"E sua companheira de quarto..."

"Angela."

Ele acenou. "É, Angela, ela saiu para o verão?"

Acenei. "É, sou apenas eu." Minha voz abafou enquanto eu confirmava que estávamos sozinhos e que não havia chance de alguém interromper o que acontecesse entre nós.

"Preciso me trocar," eu disse, caminhando para meu quarto. "Volto em um minuto. Sente-se."

Ele sorriu e acenou enquanto sentava no sofá. Assim que bati a porta do meu quarto, descansei minha cabeça na madeira. Que porra é essa? Éramos amigos agora? Ele veio aqui para conseguir ser amigos com benefícios? E esses atos de sutilizas em me deixar sozinha, ele ia pular a parte de como eu tinha deixado as coisas entre nós?

Tentei ser rápida. Eu não gostava da idéia de deixar Edward sentado na minha pequena sala tendo tempo para olhar minha vida improvisada em Seattle. No momento em que a água me atingiu, comecei a pensar nas coisas em que eu teria vergonha que ele visse. Livros, papéis, rabiscos ilegíveis das minhas anotações. Minha calcinha secando no radiador era uma das mais óbvias. Além disso, há um gritante símbolo de sua existência pendurado na cadeira do meu quarto: uma de suas camisas xadrez. Tentei me convencer de que eu acidentalmente empacotei no momento de borrão emocional, mas considerando que eu a usava todos os dias desde a minha chegada, eu sabia que significava algo para mim. Provavelmente demais.

Decidi não secar meu cabelo. Em vez disso, sequei com a toalha rapidamente e penteei, rangendo os dentes enquanto prendiam nós na escova. Vesti qualquer coisa que parecia limpa e voltei para sala. Edward ainda estava no sofá folheando uma revista de fofocas de Angela com divertimento no rosto.

"Não é minha" eu disse apontando para a revista.

Ele sorriu, a fechou e jogou de volta na mesa bagunçada. "Eu não estava julgando. Era isso ou _Cosmopolitan._"

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Também não é minha. É de Angela, ela é ótima e realmente inteligente, mas ela gosta de deslizar seu cérebro com essas coisas de vez em quando."

Ele não disse nada. Imaginei que ele já tinha feito todas as perguntas possíveis sobre Angela antes.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" eu perguntei caminhando para a pequena cozinha.

"Não, estou bem, obrigado," ele disse enquanto levantava e caminhava até a cozinha.

Acenei e peguei suco para mim. Me inclinei no balcão da cozinha, bebendo meu suco em silêncio enquanto o observava pelo copo. Ele estava encostado no balcão, olhando para suas mãos entrelaçadas em frente dele.

"Você quer sair para comprar comida ou algo assim?" eu perguntei.

"Não, não estou com fome."

"Okay," eu murmurei. "É, eu também não."

Ele continuou olhando para a minha boca e eu estava percebendo. Me virei para encarar a pia, colocando meu copo lá sem fazer barulho.

"Então, ouvi falar que você entrou em Harvard, isso é ótimo," eu disse.

"É, eu acho que sim," ele disse.

"Então tudo correu conforme planejado," eu adicionei enquanto fechava a torneira mais do que necessário.

O ouvi sufocar uma risada "Seja como for, eu acho."

Me virei e olhei para meu pé enquanto procurava em minha cabeça pequenos fragmentos para uma conversa. Isso era estranho, mas por uma razão particular eu não sabia por quê. Ele estava esperando para gritar comigo? Ou seja lá o que tivemos se perdeu entre nós? Nove meses era tempo pra caralho.

"Então seu pai se casou," eu disse, colocando meu cabelo molhado atrás da orelha.

"É, quem diria?"

Segundos passaram. Eu falei novamente.

"Acho que a conheci."

"É, conheceu."

"Ela parece legal."

"É, ela é,"

Suspirei enquanto olhava para suas mãos cruzadas. Ia ser agora ou nunca. Eu não sabia o que ele queria de mim, mas eu não agüentava mais essas conversas superficiais que nós dois sabíamos que era besteira. Esses não éramos nós. Engoli em seco, pronta para enfrentar o dragão.

"Edward, porque você está aqui?" eu perguntei.

Seus olhos foram para os meus enquanto sua boca se preparava para falar. Ele pareceu surpreso e eu imediatamente falei para parecer menos com uma cadela.

"Não é que eu não esteja feliz em ver você," eu continuei, colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha. "É. É só que eu não falo com você faz nove meses. E você simplesmente aparece."

"Foi uma decisão precipitada," ele disse, olhando para suas mãos.

"Mesmo?" eu perguntei cinicamente, meu temperamento me dominando. "Está arrependido?"

Ele suspirou e ficou de pé. "Não tenho certeza ainda."

Suguei meu lábio inferior enquanto mais silêncio se passava. O observei me olhar, determinada a não desviar o olhar primeiro. Ele não podia simplesmente aparecer na minha vida novamente sem nenhuma razão. Se ele quisesse discutir, eu discutiria. Eu não estava com medo.

"Olha, está tarde. Se você veio aqui apenas para perguntar do meu bem-estar, não vejo porque não poderia fazer isso por telefone."

Ele deu uma risada. "Talvez eu devesse ter pensado nisso antes."

Franzi a testa para ele. "Certo, então você deve ir embora," eu disse apontando para a porta.

"Então, você gosta daqui? Conseguiu o que queria?" ele perguntou de repente enquanto caminhava em volta do balcão, parando na entrada da cozinha e se inclinando no batente.

"O que eu _queria_?" perguntei, intrigada.

"Ficar longe de Forks e todos de lá. Foi por isso que você partiu. Só estou curioso para saber se você conseguiu o que queria," ele disse.

"É, consegui," eu disse, me inclinando novamente no balcão da cozinha. "Estou feliz aqui."

"Fico satisfeito," ele disse enquanto cruzava os braços.

Olhei para seus braços, percebendo que eles estavam um pouco mais definidos do que da última vez que eu os vi. Ele parecia mais forte, um pouco mais velho e atraente. Isso me irritou. "Engraçado, porque você não parece estar," eu rebati.

"O que?" ele bateu de volta. "Não estou autorizado ficar um pouco irritado com a situação?"

Olhei para o chão. "Não é como se eu não estivesse também. Não estou feliz em como deixamos as coisas. Não estou feliz em como _eu _deixei as coisas."

Houve uma pausa.

"Foi sua escolha," ele disse calmamente.

Olhei para ele. "Eu sei que foi. Mas eu ainda acho que foi a melhor escolha que eu podia ter feito naquela época."

"Mentira e tudo?" ele disse, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado enquanto me olhava.

"O que?" eu perguntei, olhando para ele.

"Você me ouviu," ele respondeu, sem tirar seus olhos dos meus.

Engoli em seco, tentando empurrar a bola de ansiedade que estava se construindo em meu peito. "É, eu te ouvi, mas não sei do que você está falando."

"Você mentiu para mim sobre o James?"

Meu estômago se contraiu de imediato, me obrigando a cruzar os braços sobre a barriga. Respirei fundo antes de falar calmamente. "Isso realmente importa agora?"

Edward encolheu os ombros lentamente. "Talvez não. Eu ainda quero saber. Quero saber o quanto sou um idiota. Porque de qualquer forma, estou fudido."

"Não entendo," eu disse baixinho.

Ele suspirou, empurrando as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto ele ficava ao meu lado oposto, se inclinando. "Diga que não é verdade. Então serei um maldito idiota por ter acreditado em você em primeiro lugar e tê-la deixado ir. E se for verdade, sou um maldito idiota porque significa que não posso tirar uma vadia vingativa da minha cabeça."

Respirei fundo para argumentar antes de minha mente capturar o que ele estava dizendo. Mordi meu lábio e olhei para o chão. Ele estava perto. Muito perto. Mas ainda assim não perto o suficiente. O observei olhar minha boca enquanto eu lambia meu lábio inferior nervosamente.

"De qualquer forma, estou fudido," ele repetiu.

"Então não importa, não é? Independente da resposta eu ainda fudi com você."

"É," ele disse, me dando um pequeno sorriso. "Mas ainda assim estou aqui."

Sufoquei uma risada. "Assim como eu. O que isso diz sobre nós?"

"Talvez que eu seja um masoquista doente para ter um relacionamento normal," ele disse, mordendo o lábio inferior com um leve sorriso.

"Talvez eu seja uma maldita estúpida para conseguir ficar junto de alguém," eu respondi, sorrindo do sorriso dele.

A tensão sumiu embora meu peito estivesse prestes a quebrar em dois. O espaço a nossa volta parecia ficar menor, quase nos sufocando. Mas gostei.

"Eu não vim aqui para brigar, Bella. Eu vim aqui porque queria ver você," ele disse dando um passo para mais perto de mim.

Meu coração bateu forte em meu peito; ele olhava para mim do mesmo jeito de antes e isso fez minha respiração parar. "Bem, aqui estou," eu disse. Tentando agir como se o pequeno espaço entre nós não estivesse afetando cada parte do meu corpo. Eu estava falhando.

"Você queria me ver?" ele perguntou.

"Sim, claro que sim," eu disse baixinho. "Mas eu não teria aparecido sem um telefonema, nem nada."

Ele riu. "Você pode simplesmente parar de agir como uma vadiazinha?" ele disse enquanto colocava as palmas das mãos aos meus lados, me encurralando no canto.

Minha respiração parou. "Por quê não? Essa sou eu, não importa o jeito que você olhe as coisas."

Ele rolou os olhos. "Você não está me ouvindo? Eu não me importo. Seja qual for a verdade, eu não me importo."

Inalei pela minha boca, sentindo sua respiração na minha língua. "Bem, eu me importo. Não podemos simplesmente..."

"Não podemos simplesmente o que?" ele perguntou enquanto seus olhos caíam no meu pescoço e eu sentia seus dedos traçarem a pele embaixo dele.

Fechei meus olhos, tentando novamente conseguir minha compostura. Balancei negativamente minha cabeça. "Não podemos apenas pular para nove meses depois de tudo que aconteceu. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam."

"E daí?" ele disse. "Não há muita coisa de tradicional em você e eu, não é?"

Abri meus olhos, olhando direto nos dele. Ele estava perto de mim, seus olhos verdes, seu cheiro. Eu não tinha poder. E de repente, eu realmente não me importava com o passado ou o que eu deveria ter feito; eu só queria ficar perto dele.

"Não," eu disse sem fôlego enquanto seus lábios escovavam os meus.

Suas mãos foram para meu rosto, inclinando meu pescoço para trás enquanto seus lábios gentilmente tocavam os meus. Era a mesma sensação de quando um trem passa rápido perto de você. Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas assim que nossas línguas se encontraram eu podia ver tudo. Eu não me importei. Pela primeira vez em meses, tudo parecia certo, como se seus lábios e seu toque fossem as únicas coisas que me impediam de ser realmente feliz. O beijei fervorosamente, como se eu não o beijasse ele fosse desaparecer novamente. Ele me beijou faminto, me puxando para ele, para sentir tudo dele.

Tremi quando suas mãos moveram para minha bunda, me levantando para o balcão da cozinha para que eu pudesse envolver minhas pernas em sua cintura. Eu podia sentir o calor radiando do meu centro, como se meu corpo instintivamente reagisse por estar perto dele. Como se estivesse me impulsionando a ir mais fundo e me conectar a ele. Eu não ia me negar isso.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto, o beijando profundamente enquanto seus dedos moviam pelo meu cabelo úmido. Suas mãos movendo da minha cintura para minhas pernas nuas, seus dedos parando na franja da minha bermuda jeans. Nós paramos, ambos olhando para suas mãos enquanto elas lentamente trabalhavam em minha coxa.

"É isso que você quer?" ele sussurrou, sua testa descansando na minha.

"Eu quero _você,_" eu respondi sem ar enquanto minha pele tremia com os movimentos de sua mão em minha coxa.

Exalei alto com um gemido quando seus dedos tocaram os arredores da minha calcinha. O som ecoou no apartamento silencioso e nos estimulou a chegar mais perto ainda. Eu precisava sentir sua pele contra a minha. Agarrei sua camisa, tirando-a rapidamente até cair no chão. Tirei minha própria blusa, jogando-a de lado enquanto os beijos de Edward moviam para baixo até meus seios nus. Sua pele era tão quente, assim como eu lembrava.

Fechei meus olhos enquanto seus dedos lentamente escovavam pelo tecido da minha calcinha. Ofeguei profundamente, meus lábios separados enquanto eu inclinava minha cabeça no armário atrás de mim. A boca de Edward movia contra minha pele, cada respiração quente fazendo cócegas em cada centímetro enquanto seus dedos moviam para dentro de minha calcinha.

Mordi meu lábio enquanto o calor começava a se construir em minhas pernas e no meu peito. Teria sido tão fácil vir ali, com seus lábios escovando contra minha pele, seus dedos escovando contra meu clitóris inchado e necessitado. Mas eu precisava de mais; eu queria ele, tudo dele. Eu precisava ficar perto dele, pele com pele.

"Edward," eu arfei enquanto sua boca chegava no interior de minhas coxas.

Ele olhou para mim, em pé de repente. Ele estava respirando com dificuldade, e seus olhos estavam cheios do mesmo modo que eles costumavam ser antes. Ele sorriu enquanto me puxava perto, sua boca retornando para a minha, me beijando lentamente.

Ele sabia o que eu queria; talvez fosse porque ele precisava também. Sem uma palavra ele pegou minha mão e se afastou para que eu pudesse pular do balcão e levá-lo para o meu quarto.

Nós não fechamos a porta. Tiramos a roupa um do outro como se fosse um ritual, lento e delicadamente. Deitamos na cama, minha boca na sua e a sua na minha enquanto nossas mãos moviam pela pele um do outro, redescobrindo partes que nós tínhamos esquecido. Observei seus olhos enquanto ele gentilmente entrava em mim e beijei seus lábios enquanto ele se movia mais fundo porque eu pedi a ele. Nos encaixávamos perfeitamente, nos movendo juntos, atingindo o clímax ao mesmo tempo. Isso me consumiu. Eu estava voando.

Mas não terminamos.

Estava muito escuro, mas eu sabia que ele estava olhando para mim pela escuridão. Deslizei minhas pernas nas dele, segurando seu corpo próximo ao meu enquanto nossa respiração ofegante diminuía lentamente. Deixei meus dedos traçarem as curvas de suas costas, seus ombros e sua nuca. Ele beijou minha testa lentamente enquanto escovava o cabelo dos meus ombros e pescoço.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, nos tocando silenciosamente, reconhecendo nossos corpos. Foi se tornando demais para tolerar, então subi em cima dele.

Agarrei seu pau, provocando em minha abertura enquanto eu pairava sobre ele. Ele deu um sorriso diabólico enquanto agarrou minha cintura com as mãos.

"Eu quero sentir seu gosto," ele disse, me puxando para cima até que minhas pernas estavam uma de cada lado do seu rosto.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás com um gemido enquanto seus lábios imediatamente encontraram meu clitóris. Arqueei minhas costas, me posicionando perfeitamente em cima dele enquanto ele começava a me chupar ritmicamente e eu comecei a me esfregar, aumentando a sensação. Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo em meu peito enquanto suas mãos moviam pela minha pele, até meu peito. Quando ele achou meus seios, ele beliscou e agarrou gulosamente, me fazendo gemer mais, não porque estava doendo, mas porque era malditamente bom. Alcancei seu pau por trás de mim, segurando-o o bombeando furiosamente enquanto me esfregava em seu rosto. Eu vim forte, jogando minha cabeça para trás com um gemido seguido de 'porras' antes de colapsar na cama.

O ouvi rir enquanto se movia para perto de mim, acariciando meu cabelo novamente até que parei de ver as malditas estrelas. Ele continuou acariciando meu cabelo e dizendo que eu era linda, mesmo sabendo que após gozar eu realmente não era.

Eu não queria arruinar o momento entre nós. Essa era minha última intenção. Assim, éramos perfeitos juntos, mas eu queria deixar tudo claro. Estava tudo na ponta da minha língua; eu tinha que falar. Ele disse que isso não importava, então eu tinha que testar se era verdade.

"Eu não toquei em James," eu admiti baixinho.

Fiquei satisfeita por estar escuro, eu não o queria ver franzir as sobrancelhas me dizendo que eu o tinha magoado. Era uma confissão, mas eu era covarde.

"Okay," ele murmurou.

Eu continuei, em pânico com o silêncio entre nós. "Você foi tão persistente sobre isso. Simplesmente pareceu mais fácil dizer que eu fiz. Era a única maneira que você me deixaria sair de Forks."

Ele suspirou profundamente. Engoli em seco enquanto ele desenrolou as pernas das minhas e sentou na cama. Liguei a lâmpada na mesa de cabeceira para que pudesse ver seu rosto. Nós dois ficamos um pouco vesgos com a luz dourada que de repente encheu o quarto. Edward sorriu um pouco enquanto esfregava os olhos com seus dedos antes de pegar minha mão na dele. Eu relaxei instantaneamente e deixei meu corpo cair ao lado dele.

"Talvez você esteja certa," ele disse enquanto começava a acariciar o interior do meu braço. "Eu estava mal informado mesmo antes de falar com você, então acho que estava ansioso demais para acreditar em você."

Franzi a testa. "Mal informado?"

"Com os fofoqueiros idiotas de Forks," ele disse, balançando sua cabeça. "Eu deveria ter sabido. Mesmo eu sabendo que era besteira, não consegui deixar pra lá."

Ele começou a fazer círculos com seu dedo dentro de minha coxa nua. Ele franziu a testa pensativo enquanto falava novamente.

"Eu só estava esperando que tudo fudesse, sabe? Estava bom demais entre nós. Eu estava procurando algo errado."

"Eu também," eu admiti, instantaneamente aliviada e um pouco surpresa por ele sentir o mesmo. "Rosalie disse que vocês tinham dormido juntos o tempo todo em que estávamos juntos. Eu acreditei nela porque era mais lógico do que você querer ficar comigo."

"Maldita vadia psicótica," ele murmurou enquanto chegava mais perto de mim. "Você não acredita nela, não é?"

"Agora não," eu admiti. "Você acredita em mim?"

"Eu acho que sempre acreditei," ele disse. "Eu só queria que você não tivesse mentido para mim."

Mordi o interior da minha bochecha enquanto fechava meus olhos por um momento. Eu silenciosamente tirei suas mãos da minha coxa enquanto me virava para encará-lo, colocando minhas mãos em seu rosto mal barbeado.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward," eu disse, contra a emoção em minha garganta. "Tenho pensado em você cada maldito dia desde que parti. Eu sabia que era certo sair de Forks porque fazia sentido. O único arrependimento que eu tenho foi deixar você do jeito que deixei."

Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Foi certo deixar Forks, Bella, eu entendo que..."

"E eu sinto muito não ter te ligado," eu disse rapidamente. "Eu não mantive contato com ninguém. Isso não significa que eu não pensasse em você."

"Você manteve contato com algumas pessoas," ele disse. "Eu sei que você via o Jacob."

"Mas esse é o Jacob," eu implorei. "Ele é como um irmão mais velho que eu preciso seriamente para me manter sã."

"Eu entendo," ele disse, tirando alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto. "Sabe, é praticamente por causa dele que estou aqui em primeiro lugar."

"Como assim?" eu perguntei.

"Ele disse que eu era um idiota e que eu precisava falar com você," ele riu.

Sorri, imaginando Jacob fazer isso perfeitamente. "Engraçado, ele disse a mesma coisa para mim."

"Acho que demorou muito eu acreditar em todas as pessoas que disseram que eu estava sendo um idiota," Edward disse, deitando com as minhas mãos nas dele. "Passei muito tempo ficando com raiva de você porque era mais fácil, ou eu achei que seria. Não foi. Tentei pra caralho passar por isso e seguir em o que eu era bom. Falhei fodidamente, deixe-me te dizer. Foi fodidamente insano."

Eu ri, sentando ao lado dele. "Eu nem mesmo sei como essa merda aconteceu. Era simplesmente algo que eu precisava fazer, literalmente. Você era simplesmente outro jogo. Eu não imaginei nem por um segundo que começaria a ficar toda..." eu hesitei com as palavras, porque mesmo agora eu tinha medo delas desencadearem uma rejeição. "...em você."

Ele sorriu. "Em mim? O que isso quer dizer?"

"Nem vem, Edward, você sabe o que significa."

Seus olhos estavam cheios com aquele olhar maldoso e arrogante que ele faz tão bem. "Não, eu realmente não sei. Eu quero que você me fale."

"Por que eu deveria?" eu disse desafiadoramente.

Ele sorriu novamente, se inclinando até que eu podia sentir sua respiração em minha orelha enquanto ele falava. "Porque eu tenho certeza que estou completamente enlouquecido por você, Bella. E eu gostaria de saber como você se sente sobre mim."

Meu peito apertou. Que palavra a se usar. Mas eu a entendia completamente. Seria a mesma palavra que eu usaria para descrever como eu me sentia mesmo quando ele não estava por perto.

Eu hesitei momentaneamente, com um pouco de pânico.

"Isso, quero dizer, você e eu estávamos condenados desde o começo. Mas eu comecei a ficar... não sei, presa. Não era assim que eu pensei que as coisas iriam entre nós. Isso não fazia sentido. Além disso, o que acontece agora? Você volta para Forks e fazemos sexo pelo telefone?"

Ele riu. "Não, eu fico aqui pelo resto do verão, se você me quiser. Porra, mesmo se você não me quiser."

"E então?" eu perguntei.

"E então, nós daremos um jeito."

Franzi a testa. "Daremos um jeito? O que isso quer dizer?"

"Eu já te disse antes, Bella, foda-se Harvard. Eu me mudaria para o Alaska se fosse isso que você quisesse."

"Edward, estou falando sério."

"Bella, você está exagerando," ele disse suavemente enquanto acariciava minha bochecha.

Olhei para ele. Seus olhos verdes me silenciando; como eu poderia viver sem tê-los em minha vida? Eu precisava deles. Minha lógica orbitava em torno dele, isso eu sabia.

"Eu não posso tê-la fora de minha vida novamente, isso eu sei. Apenas me fale como você se sente sobre mim," ele disse.

Mordi meu lábio, sentindo a sensação de sufocamento em minha garganta. Como eu me sentia? E sabia como eu me sentia. Lembrei das noites sem dormir, do choro. Eu lembro de odiar dormir mesmo quando eu precisava porque eu inevitavelmente sonharia com ele. Lembro do ciúme, sabendo que sempre haveria alguém para ficar em meu lugar, provavelmente jogando com as regras que eu nunca usei. Isso me deixava doente.

Então aqui estava eu, deitada perto dele novamente, nossos corpos nus se encaixando perfeitamente como faziam antes. Em algumas formas, era como se nós nunca estivéssemos separados, mas em outras, parecia uma eternidade.

"Bella?" ele perguntou novamente, seus olhos sem sair dos meus. "Apenas me fale como você se sente."

Engoli em seco enquanto pegava seus dedos entre os meus e os levava para meu peito. Era tão claro para mim. Não tinha dúvidas. "Você está em cada pensamento que eu tenho," eu sussurrei. "Estou completamente apaixonada por você, Edward."

Algo aconteceu em seus olhos. Eu não sabia se era alívio ou choque, mas eu vi algo mudar. Então ele sorriu para mim. Sua mão foi para meu rosto e acariciou minha bochecha enquanto seu dedão corria por meus lábios. Separei meus lábios levemente enquanto seu rosto ficava perto do meu, arfando enquanto nossos lábios se tocaram e sentindo o calor de seu corpo pressionado contra o meu.

Cada dúvida restante sumiu. Ele sussurrou para mim, três palavras que poderiam não significar nada, mas eu sabia que significavam tudo. Sorri em sua boca enquanto seu gosto enchia meus sentidos, me dominando perfeitamente como eu sabia que seria um dia novamente. Eu ri enquanto movia meu corpo para cima dele, envolvendo minhas pernas em seu corpo quente e perfeito. Nós não tínhamos um plano, mas não importava. Éramos eu e ele contra o mundo.

**FIM

* * *

**

**N/T: **_Acabou *chora de soluçar* ... no dia que um homem falar que está enlouquecido por mim eu morro. Eles são lindos e o maldito Edward sempre consegue acabar com os pedacinhos que restam do meu coração._

_Muito obrigada a todas que acompanharam... essa fic foi bastante complicada de se traduzir, o vocabulário era difícil, os capítulos eram grandes, mas eu acredito que vocês tenham gostado pois sempre recebi reviews lindos, muito obrigada por eles também._

_Um agradecimento especial a minha BETA, que sempre corrigia os errinhos mesmo quando seu tempo era curto, pra deixar tudo bonitinho pra vocês._

_Espero que continuem me acompanhando, pois é claro que já estou com nova fic pra vocês... estréia sábado dia 05.03 e se chama _**Guns and Roses**_, ela é linda, vivida entre nosso casal na Segunda Guerra Mundial, então espero vocês, certo?_

_**Me sigam no twitter que sempre aviso quando posto, solto spoilers e etc... **_

_**Zah_Ribeiro**_

**Não esqueçam de comentar ;) Beijos meus amores s2**

_**N/B: **Gostei do final, ficou melhor do que eu esperava, a reconciliação deles foi muito bonitinha *-* Embora ainda não tenha me convencido por completo o motivo da separação deles e eles problemas da Bella ¬¬ Edward fez exatamente o que Esme disse pra ele fazer, muito bonitinho *-* Não me conformo com Rose e Emmett. E aqui to eu betando a fanfic às 3 da manhã na véspera da minha viagem, eu mereço. É muito amor, e até sábado (MESMO), Alfa._

**Beijos, Lou Malfoy.**


End file.
